


Darkness

by liams_atlanta_lover



Series: Darkness [1]
Category: Rules of Engagement (Visual Novel), The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Choices, Choices: Stories You Play - Freeform, F/M, Love, M/M, Mystery, Other, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 238,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liams_atlanta_lover/pseuds/liams_atlanta_lover
Summary: Series Premise: Leo and Liam work for their father’s large and well recognized investment firm and Cornelius sends Liam to live in a small town where he meets the MC and quickly starts to fall for her.  Catherine’s past and present is dark and interferes with their relationship.
Relationships: Drake Walker/Original Character(s), Leo Rys/Original Character(s), Liam Rys & Original Character(s), Maxwell Beaumont/Original Character(s)
Series: Darkness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104350
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue: Light My Fire

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Quick notes about the Rhys brothers. I decided that since this was an alternate universe and the fact that I didn’t like Constantine’s character that I would give them a slightly different family background, a different father Cornelius Rayne and they have the same mother who is no longer alive. They will also have a different last name, Rayne. I chose Rayne as the surname because it means ruler in Latin according to what I have read. 
> 
> A/N2: This story is set in a AU. Mostly in a fictional town in Georgia and some stuff in Boston, MA. This story also many twists and turns, this story also involves some violence.

Boston:

It’s late afternoon on a Tuesday, I stand looking out my office window at the view of the Charles River. I will miss this view. I will miss waking up and running through the busy crowded streets before heading to work at this mundane job. I am grateful my father has decided to send me down to some small town in Georgia, that he likes to drive through on his way to his summer home in Florida.

Hollow Brook is a small town in the middle of nowhere Georgia. If it wasn’t for the shopping district of a tourist trap of a downtown you wouldn’t even know about it. It’s filled with little tiny Victorian cottages. It has very little advantages for my father’s large company but for whatever reason he wants an office down there.

I welcome the change; it means I won’t ever have to deal or see my crazy ex again or having my father breathing down my neck every second of every work day. 

“Mr. Rayne…” I hear my assistant come into my office. “Yes?” I turn and see her nervously fidgeting with her pen. _Crap what happened now._ She’s always been a nervous person around me but she looks like she’s about to cry. “The meeting with your father started ten minutes ago… um he sent me to get you.”

“Tell him I’ll be there in five minutes.” I turn back to the window for one last look before going to my last meeting here. 

“Um… sir, I told him five minutes but he is requesting you immediately.”

“Okay,” I turn back and grab my things.

I walk down to the board room with my assistant closely following behind me. “What kind of mood is he in today, Morgan?” I ask her looking back at her, she's still nervously clicking her pen. My father never treated the support staff very well and as far as I can tell he must have really laid into Morgan this afternoon. _Poor girl needs to grow a backbone or she will never survive being someone else’s assistant in this company._

She shakes her head, “not good.”

I nod and walk into the conference room and find my seat next to Leo.

“Ah, finally the prodigal son has arrived.” He says pulling his feet off the end of the table. “Good afternoon to you too, father.”

“As you know, Liam is leaving for Georgia. Today is his last day in this office, he will start up the new office in Hollow Brook. Where we will be buying a small 24-hour dinner. Maggie’s has recently been remodeled and the owner is looking to get it off his hands. Leo did you find any information about the owner?” my father asks.

“Yes, I have been told by some acquaintances that he is hard to deal with. His name is C. James Leblanc.” Leo replies.

“Were you able to dig up any info on how he conducts his operations?” my father asks.

“Not sure, the town’s people down there are very private and wouldn’t give me any information other than his name and when I told them we were going to buy the diner, they laughed and told me ‘good luck.’” Leo says.

“Well we need that diner; they must be messing with you. Liam, you must do whatever possible to get that diner. I won’t take no for an answer.” He practically shouts down the long table.

I nod as I look over the file of research we have on the owner and diner, I seriously have no idea why he wants this diner so bad. It looks nice but it’s just a crappy diner in a small town. No significance at all.

I spend the rest of the meeting booking my reservations at the only hotel in Hollow Brook. The Magnolia Hotel website claims it’s a five-star luxury resort that also has a spa. Doesn’t look bad for being the only place to stay.

Heading towards the elevator to leave and finish packing my apartment when I see Max walking up to us. “Hey.” I hear it coming from beside me. “Hey, Max. What’s up?” I ask as we step onto the elevator with Leo. “So, since you are moving and Leo still hasn’t had his bachelor party, we decided…” Max gestures to himself and Leo. “that we would come down with you and have his party there.” I nod “Well, the only hotel there is the Magnolia, I’ll update the reservations I already set.” Leo nods, “you should try to book the whole hotel.” “Why?” I ask. “It would just be nice to be in a quiet space for once.” Leo shrugs.

“Oh, and Drake will be coming too, so make sure to get him a plane ticket.” Leo says looking at his phone. I nod as I go on my phone and buy the extra plane ticket. “I’m going to have to call the hotel to see if we can reserve the whole place.” I add. 

“I heard about this local bar, we should check it out, it’s called The Sugar Plum,” Max says. “The Sugar Plum? That’s a weird name for a bar in Georgia, shouldn’t they be obsessed with peaches?” Leo askes. “I don’t know but, I found out that they do a special thing for the bachelor at bachelor parties and I thought we should check it out.” Max explains as I walk to my car.

“See you in a couple days… I got to head home.” I wave as I walk through the parking garage. Once in the car I call the hotel, hopefully someone will be there since its after-business hours. The phone rings for a long time before someone answers, “Thanks for calling the Magnolia Hotel. This is Sarah, how can I help you?” “Yes, my name is Liam Rayne and I just made a reservation on your website, however I was wanting to see if there was any possibility of being able to reserve the entire hotel?” I ask. “Just a moment, I’ll have to get the owner to do that, let me get her on the phone with you.” She replies. “Okay I’ll hold.” 

After several minutes on hold I walk into my apartment still on the phone when I hear someone else pick up the line, “Hi, this is Catherine, I’m told you want to book the entire hotel is that right?” she asks laughing, “Yes, I know it may be a long shot but I will pay anything? Please tell me you can help.” I try to charm her. I hear the woman Catherine hum on the other end, “Just a moment I’m pulling up your reservations.” She says and then there is a long silent moment but I can still hear her hum to herself. 

“I see you reserved one room, and that your check in time is Thursday afternoon. Are you sure you want to reserve the whole place?” She asks. “Yes, my brother wants to have his bachelor party there. Is there a chance that we could at least get a whole floor to ourselves?” I ask in my most charming voice. “How many people are you bringing with you?” she asks. “Um… it will just be four, Leo Rayne, Drake Walker, Maxwell Beaumont and myself.” I confirm. “Well, actually it turns out that you’re in luck. It seems we had a wedding call last minute this morning and cancelled their wedding. Apparently, the bride was caught with another man.” She sighs. “That’s devastating.” I reply without thinking. “Very. But it cleared out all the other reserved rooms. So, if you are willing to put up a large deposit to cover any damages from the party, I can make that happen for you.” She replies. 

“How much of a deposit?” I ask, I find myself smirking. I catch myself and try to put on a professional demeanor. “First how long do you guys plan on staying?” she asks, I smile when I hear the same inflection in her voice. “I will be staying until I find a permanent address in Hollow Brook,” I reply in a charming voice. “Ooh, permanently. Did you lose a bet or something?” she says laughing. I chuckle, “no my work is opening a second office down there and I will be running it down there.” I reply. “Hmm. Sounds like we’ll be seeing a lot of each other, then.” She replies in a seductive tone. I feel my heart rate increase, I pull out a bottle of bourbon from my freezer as I try to control my heartrate. “Are you still there, Mr. Rayne?” she asks. _I like how she says my name, fuck how can a woman I’ve never met make me react like this._ “Ah, yes.” My voice squeaks. I hear her giggle. I run my hand over my face and I clear my throat, “my friends will only be in town for two weeks.” I add in a deep voice. My eyes roll involuntarily at myself, _what the hell just happened to my voice._ Drake walks in the kitchen and watches me pace the kitchen floor.

“Okay, first, I really highly advise that you just reserve a floor and second the room that room you reserve per night is $350. It is one of the best rooms, our smaller rooms cost $250 per night. We have a total of 100 rooms per floor. Just for the floor you’re looking at around $26,000.00 per night. If you want the whole hotel it’s $78,000.00 per night, plus a deposit to reserve the rooms.” She explains. _She’s bossy. I would let her boss me around. Seriously what is wrong with me._ “I understand and I don’t have a problem with that. I realize it’s a large and silly request.” I reply with a little chuckle. “Your brother is very lucky to have you paying for such a lavish trip.” She giggles. _Her giggle is so cute, I wonder if she is as cute as her laugh._ “Yeah, he owes me big time.” I laugh. _I might owe him._

“Why would he want to have his party here in this boring town anyway?” she asks, I can hear her typing in the background. I step into my bedroom and grab a pair of sweats and start to change. “I asked them the same question and all they said was that there was a local bar down there they wanted to go too.” I laugh. “Ah, they heard about the challenge,” She laughs, “not sure if a bunch of spoiled rich boys can handle that.” She says with the sexiest seductive voice, _are you kidding me, I need to see this girl in person._ “We might surprise you.” I reply. “I guess I’ll have to see for myself.” She says with a sexy giggle. “I can’t wait.”

“Alright, I’ve thought about it and I will only allow you to reserve the entire hotel for seven nights then after that you will just have the four rooms.” Catherine replies in a more professional tone. “Okay I can work with that.” “Alright Mr. Rayne the deposit amount is $100,000.00. Would you like to use the credit card we have on file?” she asks. “Yes, that will be fine.” “Okay you are all set, I will see you guys Thursday afternoon. By the way…” she says. “Yes?” I ask. “This is a very small town, news travels fast and you may end up with the local newspaper following around if you actually show up.” She says laughing. “Ah… I understand. Thanks for the tip.” I laugh. “No problem.” “Well, I can’t wait till Thursday, good night.” I say in a charming tone. “Good night Mr. Rayne.” She says in a sweet voice before disconnecting the call.

I hang up and look at the phone. _I’ve never been so turned on by a girl I’ve never seen before._ I shake my head and laugh at myself. I turn around and see Drake leaning my doorway. 

“Were you just flirting?” he asks. “Uh. I guess so.” I reply. “I swear to God Li if you were just flirting with Macy, I will kill you. She is the worst person. Seriously there are other ways to get your dick wet.” I wince at the thought at even being with her again. “It wasn’t Macy, I haven’t entertained that idea since way before we divorced.” I reply. “Oh… then who were you just flirting with?” he asks. “The owner of the hotel we are going to stay at in Hollow Brook.” I say with a big smile. Drake laughs and shakes his head, “ok come on the game is about to start.”


	2. Hungry Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: The boys arrive at the hotel. Liam is pleasantly surprised to see the girl he talked to is very cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I go into a lot of detail of how the hotel looks because well I can and I want anyone reading this to see what I see in my head. Sorry not sorry.

Hollow Brook:

We arrive at the hotel as the sun starts to set, it’s large sparling four story white limestone building with a dark grey roof and large floor to ceiling windows with black plantation shutters line the front on each level. Each floor has a long-covered porch along the front of the building. The hotel has a large circle drive with a small brass sculpture of a magnolia tree in the center. There is an old brass porte cochere that hangs over the driveway in front of the hotel with Edison style light bulbs lighting up the driveway, along the front of which it shows the 1867 Magnolia Hotel. At the right end of the hotel is a rounded tower overlooking a large garden filled with red, dark burgundy and white roses and oddly it appears to have a maze of red and yellow sunflowers. _This place is way bigger than I thought it would be._

“This place is huge.” Drake says as we walk up the steps. “Do you think they have a pool?” Max asks as he looks around. “No, I checked already.” Leo replies. “It’s only 70 degrees outside anyway, too cold to swim.” I shrug. “But the website says they have a spa, so you can spend your vacation there.” 

Inside a gold chandelier hangs in the center of the lobby. Off to the right of the lobby is a sitting area with a large limestone fireplace. The front desk is almost hidden under the large curved staircase. Just behind the desk are mail slots on the right and a small tinted window on the left looking into a back office. 

Max walks over to the sitting area and starts to pick up a vase, “damnit Max put that down.” Drake mutters under his breath. “Why do you always have to try to break something when we go somewhere?” Drake grabs the vase and sets it back on the table. “Everything in here looks like it cost more than my truck.” Drake says as Leo looks around. “That’s because it did.” _I can’t take these guys anywhere._ “Do you think I can swing myself off the chandelier and land on those stairs?” Max asks while looking around. “Okay lets get checked in before they kick us out.” I sigh. 

Standing off to the left side of the foyer in front of a large office, stands two women who undoubtedly work for the hotel. _I wonder if one of them is Catherine._ They walk over to the front desk together, standing to the side of the desk with her back towards us is a short woman wearing a black leather jacket that hugs her hourglass figure and tight faded skinny jeans and black heels. _Nice._

Her hair goes all the way down to her waist, as she laughs the golden waves of her hair shimmer in the light. She’s holding a large stack of papers and a clipboard and talking to the taller curvy woman with shoulder length black curly hair and olive complexion. I see Drake stop in his tracks when he sees the raven-haired girl. After a few seconds he continues walking with us. 

“Which one is off limits?” Drake whispers. I roll my eyes. “Both of them.” Drake laughs, “seriously which one is the one you were flirting with?” he asks. I sigh, “I don’t know what she looks like, okay.” Leo laughs, “you were flirting with someone that works here and you don’t know what she looks like? What would you do if she had like a big ass horn growing out of her head?” “That would be so fucking cool. Think about it you could get on that Ripley’s believe it or not show.” Max says in an excited voice. “Why would you say something like that? Seriously what is wrong with the two of you?” I whisper as we walk through the lobby. “I’m sure she looks amazing.” I say as Leo looks at both the women across the room. “Do you think it’s one of those two?” “Maybe, her name’s Catherine. She’s the owner of the hotel.” I shrug. 

The dark haired girl moves behind the desk ready to greet us and waves us over. She greets us with a big smile as the blonde turns slightly towards us and holds my gaze for a few minutes, I smile at her. _the blonde looks kind of familiar but I can’t place her face._ “Oh, Callie, this must be the bachelor party that I told you about. make sure to put them in four of our best rooms,” she says as she smiles. I stop for half a second when I hear her voice. She starts to walk away towards a large office off the left side of the lobby, I watch her walk back slowly. She leaves her door open as she sits down at the desk. _She must be Catherine; her sexy voice definitely matches her body._ Leo notices me looking over towards her, “she looks like fun.” He says with a smile as we continue to walk up to the front desk.

“Hi, welcome to The Magnolia Hotel, can I get the name please?” Callie asks. “Yes, Liam Rayne,” I reply. “Hi… wait did you say Rayne, Liam Rayne, like in Rayne Industries?” she asks and I nod. Callie looks me up and down, “Oh… uh?” She stares at my neck, “So wait, are you the one that’s supposed to meet with the owner of the diner?” she asks as she stares at my tattoo peeking out from the top of my shirt. 

“Yeah, how do you know about that?” I ask. “I work for the owner. Also, word gets around fast in a small town.” She replies. _Catherine warned me about this, I guess she was right._ “Well, I’m also here for my brother’s bachelor party,” I explain. “Yes, the whole town knows about that as well, it’s not very often the entire hotel gets resolved for parties for less than 400 people.” she replies. She goes quiet as she searches on the computer, she keeps looking up at me, eyeing me, “is there something wrong?” I ask. “Nope, I just expected someone a little different, to be meeting with the owner,” she shrugs while shaking her head and typing on her computer. 

“Oh, why is that?” I ask curiously. “Uh, you just don’t look like– uh never mind,” she stops then says, “I’m Callie and the blonde that just left is Catherine. I believe you have already spoken to her on the phone.” She says as she walks over to the doorway that leads to some offices, behind the front desk. “Yes, I have. She was very kind to let me rent out the whole hotel.” I reply. “Yeah, she usually only does that for weddings or large events, you must have really charmed her if she was willing to let you do that.” She says as she comes back with a handful of keys. “Here are two keys for your room, room number 2100 just take the elevator to the second floor and exit to the right and it’s all the way at the end of the hall on the right,” she explains pointing to the elevator diagonally across the lobby facing opposite the desk. “If you need anything just call down and ask for me,” She then turns to Drake and repeats almost the same details except the room number. 

“Name?” She asks with a wide smile. “D… Drake Walker.” he stutters out. I chuckle. _Never seen him stutter at a girl before._ Callie looks at me and then Drake, “Okay… you’ll be in 2101 across from Liam.” She turns to Max, “and your name?” she asks. “Yes, Maxwell Beaumont” he replies. “You’ll be in 2103 next to Drake.” Leo walks up to the desk and barely looks up. “Can I get your name?” she points to Leo. “huh… oh yeah, Leo Rayne” he says barely looking up from his phone. “You will be in 2102. Oh, and before I forget we do serve breakfast in the ballroom until 11 am after that our kitchen is closed. However, the diner, Maggie’s, is downtown on the corner of Main and 1st it’s the dark grey brick storefront on the corner and The Sugar Plum is on the corner directly across the street from Maggie’s in the old First National Bank building,” she informs us.

“Is it true that the bar has a thing called the ‘pineapple boy’ or something?” Max asks excitedly. Callie chuckles, “Oh, you guys want to have some fun?” Max practically hops up and down like a puppy and nods. “Well you guys will have to come by to find out,” she says with a smile. “You work at the bar too?” I ask. “Yes, along with the owner of the bar and a bartender,” she adds. 

“Okay, we’ll check it out,” I reply. 

We all go filing into our rooms, as I walk into my room the air is filled with the sweet scent of Jasmine and sandalwood. The room is painted a soft sky blue and the floor is lined with grey carpet that has dark grey and white swirls throughout the floor. There is a small kitchen table and chairs inside the door and a small kitchenette off the left of the room. I walk further in the room and find a desk off in the far corner next to the dresser. I set my work bag on the chair of the desk. On top of the desk there is a little notepad with a handwritten note. ‘Please enjoy your stay. -Catherine.’ I smile when I see her swirled signature, she has also made sure to leave a map of the town and some interesting facts of the town. On the map she has written a note, ‘use this navigation programs don’t work well here. don’t say I didn’t warn you.’ – Catherine. I chuckle and put the map back on the desk.

Off to the right is a small closet and immediately next to it the bathroom. There’s a king size bed with a big wooden headboard. The bed is made up with crisp white linens and across from the bed and next to the desk is a large antique dresser and matching end tables stand next to each side of the bed. 

Just past the bed are two cream colored arm chairs and an end table sets in between them with a small vase of flowers in the center. To the left of the first chair is a set of black French doors that leads to the shared balcony. The balcony looks out to the garden, I can see that the maze of flowers lead to a large Magnolia tree in the center. _She must really like flowers. I’ll have to remember that._

 _Not bad for a hotel in the middle of nowhere._ I lay down on the bed and drift off to sleep. I wake an hour later to Max pounding on my door. “Liam are you ready?” he screams through the door. 

I open the door, “Max give me 20 minutes.” I say as I close the door. I unpack and shower, as soon as I step out of the shower there’s another knock on my door.

“Max, I told you I need a minute,” I grab a towel and drape it around my waist and open the door. And there stands the short blonde holding a stack of extra towels looking down the hall. 

“Oh, you’re not Max, Hi I’m Liam… you’re Catherine, right?” I ask. She pops her head back to look at me and practically drops the towels, as I smile at her. She adjusts the towels hugging them to her chest as she looks up at me. Up close I can see she has a button nose with a little scar between her brows, thick lips and a small rounded face. She smiles nervously, I can see she has a dimple only on the right side of her face. Most people would see this tiny flaw and think her face awkward but I think it makes her uniquely beautiful. I smile back. She has on a pair of bold dark and light brown tortoise shell glasses, that perfectly frame her face. _She actually quite striking up close._

“Oh… I… ah,” she stammers as she immediately looks down at my chest for a long minute as she studies my tattoo. She clears her throat, her face relaxes as she looks back and lets her eyes meet mine, “Well, Mr. Rayne, when I said we would be seeing a lot of each I didn’t mean quite so much.” She says as she lets her eyes trail down. “Well, maybe you shouldn’t interrupt your guests’ shower time.” I tease her back. She blushes before looking back up. “you can call me Liam.”

“Yes, well you can call me Erin… I’m sorry I didn’t realize…” she sighs and closes her eyes tight as she continues, “I mean I didn’t mean to interrupt,” she says as she opens her eyes and peeks over her glasses another look at me and blushes more. “It’s okay.” I reply with a grin. “I’m sorry I just wanted to make sure you had towels,” she says as she starts to ramble, “our maid is out sick today and I stupidly sent the rest home, since it was just going to be the four of you,” she looks down and blushes again, “I just wanted to make sure you have towels, um… here you go,” she hands me the stack and takes another peek at my chest tattoo. _It seems I make her nervous in person._

“Thanks, we were just about to head down to the bar, will I see you there?” I ask her. “Uh… yeah, I mean…” she looks down, “I will be there because I own it so yes.” She says as she looks at my abs. I clear my throat and her big dark blue eyes dart up to meet mine as she blushes again, “I’ll see you there,” she replies with a smile and quickly walks away as I softly laugh to myself and watch her walk away. _Damn she’s cute._


	3. Brass In Pocket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: While at the bar Liam learns that Erin is very sassy and happens to be the one person he probably shouldn’t be flirting with. A creep hits on Erin and she surprises the boys by being a badass.

“Okay, Max lets go,” I say as I knock on his door. Everyone else is waiting outside in the hall, Drake leans against the wall and runs his hand through his auburn hair. Leo looking in the mirror adjusting his short blonde hair “come on Max we’re waiting.” He yells.

“Already Leo are you ready for your big night out?” Max asks as he comes out of his room wearing a gray tank top and cargo shorts and his black hair all spiky. “Seriously Max, what is going on with your hair?” Leo asks as he laughs. “Max, is this a super casual bar?” I ask. 

“I just thought since we’re on vacation I don’t have to dress all spiffy the entire time,” he replies. “You forgot to pack any nice clothes, didn’t you?” Leo asks. Max sighs, “I was in a hurry this morning.” “Okay, Max remember the rules? We don’t want another debacle like what happened last time. So, swear to us that you won’t break any tables.” Drake demands. “Okay, Okay I won’t dance on the tables,” Max shrugs.

We arrive at the bar to find it almost empty only a few guys are in the back, playing darts. _Well it is a Thursday, maybe that’s why it’s so dead._ We see Callie cleaning off the bar as we walk in. “Oh, look you guys made it, here sit in the third booth please,” she gestures over to the left side of the room to a horse shoe shaped booth. 

The bar is lined with black leather cushioned bar stools and behind it stands a six-foot Latino man with shoulder length sleek black hair and wearing a muscle shirt, he nods as we walk through the room and continues drying beer mugs. 

We walk through the maze of bistro tables and sit down in the booth. I can hear Callie talking to someone in a small stair well in the back of the room, “Erin, that bachelor party is here, look… go out there, that cute one that you told me about is sitting on the right side at the end.” I chuckle to myself as I listen in. I turn to look but all I can see is the old bank vault next to a small set of stairs that has a half wall. Callie stands at the end looking down talking. I see Erin stand up and look around. When she spots me, I see her cheeks darken and she quickly turns away from me. _It’s kinda adorable that she blushes so easily._ Finally, after a few minutes she turns back.

Erin walks around the corner of the stairs and takes a look at our table. She walks to the front of the room and takes off her jacket and hangs it on a coat rack by the door next to a big black jukebox. 

Under it she is wearing a tight black silk camisole that shows off her toned arms. She has changed into a pair of black sneakers, she shakes out her hair and wraps it up in a messy bun and sticks a pen through it to hold it in place. 

She walks over to the bar and grabs coasters. As she leans over the bar with her back turned towards us, I can see a small moth tattoo on the back of her shoulder. _I wonder why she chose a moth; they usually signify death. Odd choice._

She comes to our table and tosses a coaster to each of us. “Hello, I’m Catherine, but you can call me Erin. I’ll be taking care of you tonight.” She says as she pulls a pad of paper from her back pocket. “So–” 

Max interrupts her, “why not Cat or Cate?” She looks up from her pad of paper and smiles, “Catherine was also my grandmother’s name and we called her Cate and I’m not a cat, I don’t meow, so call me Erin,” she replies in a sassy tone. I laugh. “Do you hiss?” Max asks while laughing. _Jesus, he’s never been good at flirting, I hope she doesn’t get too mad._

She looks up and sizes Max up, “only in the bedroom.” _Didn’t expect that._ Max blushes as she stares him down. She looks over at me and winks. “What about you, since you want to know what my kinks are what are yours?” she purrs. “I—I… uh…” Max stammers as she laughs, she gives him a second to compose himself, “you like to make guys nervous.” “Oh yes, one of my many talents. So, who’s—” Max interrupts her again. _He’s also never been good at reading people. Erin is not a woman you interrupt._

“Why not just go by your middle name?” Max asks as she forces a grin, “My middle name is James, so you can see why I don’t use that.” Max starts to interrupt again, she puts her finger to her lips, “Shh… it’s rude to interrupt. So, who’s the lucky guy?” she asks. Max chimes in again, “take a guess.” 

She looks up “umm…” she adjusts her glasses and looks around the table making sure to look each of us in the eye. When she gets to me, I notice her eyes in a new light, they are intensely blue, so dark there almost navy blue and they have a hint of a greenish golden ring around her iris. 

She smiles as our eyes meet; I smile back. “I’m going to say this guy on the left end,” she points to Leo. “No way someone told you,” Drake says. “Nobody told me, besides who would have told me? All I knew about you guys, is that you’re here for a bachelor party. But I have worked at this bar for a long time and I’m just really good at reading people,” she says with a grin. 

“Okay, if you’re that good what will we have to drink?” Drake asks. She begins writing down on the paper then looks up. “Tequila on the rocks for the bachelor… and yes the good kind.” She giggles and turns to Drake, “you will have a whiskey…” she looks up at Drake again, “neat.” she says with a smile. Leo and Drake nod.

When she looks at Max, she looks him up and down again, “Chocolate milk, seriously how old are you?” she says and then crosses her arms, “I’m 28.” “What’s your date of birth?” she asks as we laugh. “Are you trying to make me nervous again?” he asks. “Seriously, boy wonder, ID please.” she snaps her fingers as she says it then reaches across the table as Max hands her his ID. “I just have a baby face.” He replies. “Or a good fake ID. Maxwell, your parents must really like shitty coffee, I’m going to call you Max. Worcester (wu-str), Mass. Huh?” She says handing back his ID. She gets more interesting by the second. “Have you been to Worcester before?” I ask. She shrugs. “No seriously nobody that isn’t from Massachusetts knows how to say it correctly.” I add sitting back. She smiles, “Maybe, maybe not. That’s for me to know.” She turns back to Max.

“Okay, you don’t look like someone that can take any liquor straight.” she giggles. _She’s right._ I suppress a laugh as she continues, “something fruity, Malibu rum with pineapple juice or vodka cranberry?” she asks. Max’s eyes go wide, “vodka cranberry.” She nods then turns to me and stares for a long minute and smiles, “You will drink whatever I bring you,” she says confidently. “Damn she is good, and hilarious.” Leo exclaims. “I’ll be right back,” she says as she walks away. “I can’t believe she thought I was under age.” Max pouts, “Maybe it’s the way you’re dressed.” Leo chuckles. “Or the fact that you kept interrupting her.” I shrug. 

She comes back with a tray and hands out the drinks except mine, “I didn’t forget, just a sec,” she sets the tray on the bar and walks behind it. She looks at the wall of liquor and back at me. 

Then she gestures at the bartender, “Javi, give me a boost.” The bartender walks over and squats down then lifts her up. As he stands, she grabs hold of the shelve for support. I feel my stomach twist in knots as I watch, my whole body tenses up as I watch, _I hope that’s not her boyfriend._

He looks back at me and with a smirk and whispers something to Erin, she laughs at him and playfully pushes the side of his head. For some reason this makes me jealous. I feel my heart flutter as she reaches up. She uses the end of her middle finger to edge a tall dark green colored glass bottle from the top shelf. _Seriously why can’t I breathe properly._

Just as the bottle falls, she catches it, then hops out of his arms. She grabs a tumbler, puts ice cubes in as she winks at me then pours the amber color liquid. “Liam, I think she’s trying to impress you,” Drake whispers as he sips his drink. “She’s just working the room.” I whisper back. 

She almost struts over and hands me my drink and steps closer and leans down to whisper in my ear, “from my personal stash… on the house.” Then she sits up as she does, I smell her intoxicating aroma, I get whiffs of coconuts, exotic flowers, sea salt, and vanilla. 

She steps back, “well go ahead try it,” she commands. I take a sip, to my surprise it’s a smooth, smoky bourbon; probably old then I am. _She certainly is good at this._ “Wow,” I reply. “I’m glad you like it,” she says with a smile. 

Her smile makes my heart race and then she walks away. Leo looks over at Erin as she walks away. “Damn, she may be short but she’s stacked, look at that ass. And… did you see her—” he stops and gestures to his chest with his hands. “Did you see the way she walks?” Leo says with a laugh. “Leo, treat her with respect.” I defend her. He shrugs. “And she certainly can read a room. She already has you eating out of the palm of her hand.” He laughs. 

She walks over to the jukebox and deposits several quarters and presses a few buttons and she stands in front of the jukebox and waits for the song to begin. Stand by Me begins to play. She closes her eyes and sways back and forth to the music for a few seconds then walks over to the bar and sits down at the corner of the bar. _Leo isn’t wrong, she is absolutely beautiful._ I let my eyes roam down her body. _And she does have a nice ass and sexy legs– shit she just looked at me. Seriously stop staring at her._ I force myself to look back at our table. Leo lets out a little chuckle, “real subtle bro.” 

“Should we get some food?” Max asks. “She didn’t bring any menus,” I reply. “Oh, that’s because we don’t cook food here. But I can call in an order to Maggie’s and have Javi pick it up and bring it here.” Erin explains as I stiffen up.

 _Shit, I hope she didn’t hear Leo talking about her ass._ “let’s see” as she looks through a basket behind the bar, “ah, here is a menu from there.” She walks over and hands it to me. “Why don’t you serve food?” Drake asks. 

“We used to but our menu was basically the same as Maggie’s and we have an understanding with the _owner_.” She giggles. “Also, it cuts down the cost on the bar.” She shrugs. “Who owns the diner and the bar?” Max asks. I look at her with a proud look on my face, she notices and replies “I do,” with a smile. 

“No, who owns Maggie’s? We know you own the bar.” Drake asks. “I do. I own the bar, the Magnolia and Maggie’s, as well as some other small business around town and other places,” she says. _She’s the owner of Maggie’s?! Her name Catherine James… C. James… fuck!_ I think to myself for a few minutes. “Rin, what’s your last name?” I ask. She smiles as she replies, “Leblanc.” I feel my palms start to sweat; I wipe them on my pants as I look over at Leo. He shrugs and looks back at Erin.

We all kind of gawk at her for a few minutes. She looks around, “what, why are you all staring at me like that?” she asks. Just as I’m about to ask her a question there’s a crash behind us. Erin looks over, “Hey! Take it outside!” she yells as she starts to walk over to the other table, “I got it Erin,” says the bartender. 

She looks back to me, “Sorry, you were about to say something,” she says as there is another crash. We all look over to see a guy stumbling around, “I was just leaving anyway.” He says stumbling outside. “Javi make sure to get him in a cab.” She shouts across the bar. “Your faith in me is as a bartender is lacking, Erin.” Javi says as he drags the guy out. “That’s because I’ve known you for twenty plus years asshat.” she shouts over her shoulder. He stops and turns back, “I’m not the dumb teenage boy you grew up with anymore.” “Could have fooled me.” she shakes her head. _Maybe he’s her brother._

She turns back to me. “The joys of running a bar,” she sighs. I can’t help but laugh, “Well, if that’s the only fight that happens here tonight then I say you’re doing a pretty good job.” She laughs; her laugh makes me smile. “Is Javi your brother?” I ask. Callie laughs from behind the bar. Erin glares at her and looks back at me, “no he’s a childhood friend.” she shrugs. Callie laughs again. _Okay they may have dated._ “So… he’s…” I stop. _Why am I even asking, she doesn’t owe me explanation._ Erin grins and shakes her head. I breathe out a sigh of relief as Leo shakes his head. 

“How do you get it all done by yourself?” Leo asks. “Well, I’m not alone. Callie is my business manager and on the rare occasion my press secretary and I have an amazing support staff.” She says. 

“But how can you manage all your businesses at the same time?” I ask. “I have a manager at each location. Javi manages this and I actually never have to worry about Maggie’s. It gets great business; the manager was related to the original owner and loves working there. Although I do have a possible buyer coming in to look at Maggie’s tomorrow.” She explains as she pulls out a pen and paper. 

“Why would you want to sell it?” I ask. She looks at me with a puzzled look on her face, she hesitates, “I only bought it because some idiot wanted to tear it down and it’s a special place, not only to me but to the town. It’s been in operation since the 1920’s and it had a slow period a few years ago and someone on the city planning committee kept threatening the owners because he wanted to tear it down. So, I had it put on the registry of historic landmarks.” She sighs. I nod along. _She has a lot of passion about this place. Doesn’t make sense that she wants to sell it._

“But that didn’t stop that guy from threatening the old lady that owned it, she came to me and asked me to buy it off her. So, I purchased it, restored it and updated the menu to food that was actually being ordered and added more refined entrees.” She says as I look at the menu, _surprised by some of the more refined menu items._

“Anyway, this is a lot of information to unload on people I don’t know… Uh what will you guys have?” she asks “yes four steaks medium rare and fries will be fine,” I reply. “The ribeye or sirloin?” she asks, “which is better?” I ask. “Ribeye and you’re not going to ruin my steak with fries,” she smirks. “What’s wrong with fries?” I ask. “Seriously we have way better sides than fucking fries.” she scoots closer to me and looks at the menu, she looks at us and then writes on her notepad. “You’re just going to pick for us?” I ask. “Yes.” she smirks again. _God she smells good._

I chuckle at her, “Garlic and herb smashed potatoes and grilled corn, unless you want something else?” she asks while she clicks her pen. “Actually, that sounds better than fries,” I say as she grins back at me, then walks over to a phone on the wall. I look back at the guys, they all sit back with grins plastered across their faces. “What?” I shrug. Leo chuckles and points up to Callie. 

Callie walks over to me, “don’t be offended, she bought Maggie’s after her grandfather passed away. It was special to them but she hasn’t stepped foot in the door since the remodel. She updated the menu and taught the cooks all the recipes from her kitchen at home.” She explains. “Why doesn’t she go inside?” I ask Callie shrugs. “Okay tell me about her Grandfather.” I say as I watch Erin call the diner.

“He kind of bought this bar for her 21st birthday and she inherited the magnolia and her company from her grandmother, and he ran it until she came back from college and when he died, she felt like she needed to honor him somehow.” “Where is the rest of her family?” I ask. 

“She doesn’t really have any, it’s a lot to take in. She is fierce and a force to be reckoned with but she is loyal to the people that matter, and she’s a damn good business woman. Pops didn’t keep track of everything and had some shady investors before he passed and Erin got rid of them and whipped it all back in shape faster than expected.” Callie whispers to me.

“Alright, the order is placed. Callie, I ordered you that chicken you like. I’ll have Javi pick it up in about twenty to thirty minutes,” Erin says. “How much will—” she cuts me off. “Don’t worry about it. It’s the least I can do after boring you with all that,” she adds with a grin. 

“Do you need refills?” she asks and walks away. She comes back with refills and the bottle of bourbon. As she pours my drink I look over at the bar, a guy is sitting across from us at the bar and is staring at Erin’s ass. 

I see him looking her up and down the way he eyeing her makes me uncomfortable, “Do you know that guy?” She looks over her shoulder and then turns back, “Nope.” The guy leans back on the bar and looks at me and back at Erin’s backside.

“Damn girl,” Erin turns to see who is talking to her. Then turns back and sighs, he checks her out again, “Did it hurt when you fell from the vending machine?” he asks, Leo and Drake laugh. Erin looks up at the ceiling and laughs, “So this is how my night is going to start,” she says in a low voice.

She turns halfway, sets the bottle of bourbon down and says, “that depends, did it hurt when you fell off the short bus?” I laugh into my glass as she turns back to me and starts to talk but the guy cuts her off. 

“Cause damn baby you is a snack!” he says excitedly. “Do your cheesy lines usually work on girls?” she turns back and asks him. He nods while biting his bottom lip and still looking Erin up and down. “And they’re awake and fully conscious… not in a coma?” she asks as Leo laughs at her joke. “She’s funny,” Leo says. Her question has no effect on him. 

“mmhmm, you’ve got those mami thighs,” he says as he rubs his hands together. Erin looks back to us sitting in the booth with an annoyed look on her face, “What the fuck are mami thighs?” she asks us. 

She makes eye contact with Leo, he points to Erin’s legs, she looks down at them still confused. “Mami thighs are on girls that you can tell they work out… but still have nice thick, shapely thighs… that complement their ass,” Leo winks at her. Erin looks back at me. I shrug. Erin looks back to Leo, “You don’t know that I work out.” She huffs. “Uh yes, I and every man that sees you can tell that you spend time in the gym.” Leo says setting his glass down. 

“I bet you know how to make a man feel like royalty.” The guy at the bar calls out to her again. She rolls her eyes and ignores him, “Hey come on princess, I know how to make you feel like a queen.” She sighs. “What… who comes up this shit… it’s fucking ridiculous,” she hisses. She turns to face him, “Look whoever you are, this is your only warning. Show some respect and you won’t have to leave.” “I don’t think your boss would like the way you’re speaking to me.” he replies. She laughs, “oh honey I am the boss and I’m so not the girl for you.” “Why do you say that?” he asks with a coy smile. 

“Because you look like the type of guy that needs constant praise and I don’t have time to hold your hand and boost your fucking confidence, I’m too busy running an empire to deal with that.” “I think you me to show you how much you need me honey.” _It’s almost comically how bad he is at this._ She laughs, “Nah, I’m good. You’re not my type and my ‘mami thighs,’ only part for a real man. Now if you’ll excuse me I was talking to some nice men that know how to properly address a woman.” she turns back to face us. “Well for the most part.” she grins at Max as the rest of us laugh. 

“I’m sure they looked at your ass too.” he shouts across the bar. “Yeah I’m sure they did.” she shrugs, “but unlike you, these guys know better than to catcall.”

“Hey, I’m just admiring the view, so screw the gym, baby, I’ll give you a workout.” He hoots across the bar at Erin. She sighs, “god he’s dense.” “Oh come on baby, it’ll be so good you won’t want to call it rape.” _what the actual fuck is wrong with this guy._ “What the fuck did you just say?” she growls at him. I notice she has wrapped her left hand around the neck of the bourbon bottle. Her knuckles are white as she holds onto it. 

He shrugs, “Admit it, you’re attracted to me, why don’t you give me your number?” he replies. Erin lifts the bottle from the table and turns around facing him as she hides the bottle behind her back. “What’s your name?” she asks him, “Mmm even better from the front,” he says licking his lips. “My girlfriend has that shirt, but you wear it better.” He says wiggle his eyebrows. “What the fuck is your name?” she yells across the bar. “Tyler,” he replies. “What’s yours?” he asks. “Only my friends get to know my name. Now Tyler I think it’s time for you to leave.” Erin replies. 

“Now come on don’t be like that,” he says. I have had enough of this guy treating her like shit, I get up from the booth and stand next to her. Tyler is starting to get antsy and Erin is also visibly shaking. “She told you to leave,” I warn. 

Erin puts her free hand on my forearm, “Liam,” I look down to meet her eyes, “Sit back down, I can take care of this,” she says as she looks back at the bar. She has a very determined look on her face. _I don’t want to sit back down. She needs help. But something in her eyes tells me she can handle it._ She looks over to Callie as they make eye contact. Callie and Erin stare at each other exchanging looks and nods as they have a silent conversation. 

Callie walks over to the phone on the wall and picks up the cordless handset. Erin looks back at me, “It’s okay, sit,” I look at her a little shocked, “no.” “Liam it’s fine please, sit, I deal with losers all the time sit. ” she says and I reluctantly sit back down in the booth. “Callie go get Javi from the back,” she says and just before Callie walks away, “Oh and toss me that.” Erin says pointing to something behind the bar. Erin turns back to me, gives me a little grin and sets the bottle back on the table and looks back at Tyler.

I watch Callie pick up a wooden baseball bat and toss it over the bar to Erin. She catches the bat barely looking at Callie, she looks down at her hand, “fuck broke a nail,” she says as she turns the bat over in her hands. She looks back up at the bar then looks at Tyler and locks her eyes on his. 

Callie and Javi emerge from the back, “Javi,” Erin says, still holding Tyler’s gaze as she takes a few steps closer to Tyler. I feel like there is a pit in my stomach as I watch her get closer to him. My heart races with each step she takes towards him. Tyler looks at the bat then at her face and straightens up. She points to Javi and motions for him to come to her then points to the floor next to her. Javi walks over and stands next to Erin.

“Callie, call Tyler a cab and cash out his tab.” Erin says, still watching Tyler. Callie nods as she walks over to the cash register with the phone up to her ear. “So, you brought your boyfriend over to protect you?” Tyler asks as Erin shakes her head. 

“He’s not my boyfriend and he’s not here to protect _me_ ,” Erin replies, “you on the other hand,” she shrugs as she holds up the bat staring at the end of it. I exchange a look with everyone at the table, Leo keeps his eye on Erin and Tyler intrigued, Max looks scared for her and hides behind his hands and Drake has a confused look on his face as he watches. “Should we stop this?” Drake whispers.

“You have five seconds to walk out that door,” Erin says pointing to the exit with the bat. “What if I don’t sweetheart?” Tyler asks with a playful grin. _Is he serious, a girl tells you no and you still act like she wants you, what a tool._ “Then I introduce you to my friend,” Erin replies as she waves the bat from side to side next to her. 

Tyler looks at the bat and back to Erin’s face, “You wouldn’t dare, you’re too nice of a girl.” Tyler says thinking he still has a chance. I watch Erin stiffen up. I also stiffen up as my knees bob up and down uncontrollably. I stand up and wait at the edge of our table. “Liam…” Leo says. I look back at him, “don’t get involved.” He whispers. _Leo being my lawyer, I feel obligated to listen but I can’t. I’m not going to let her get hurt by this prick._ I turn back to watch and ready myself in case this gets ugly.

Erin looks at the bat and starts to toss it in the air, catching the end with the same hand and tosses it again playfully, almost taunting him. _Okay she’s definitely done this before._ I watch it spin a couple times in the air and land the handle back in her hand, “Do you want to test that theory?” She asks, still tossing the bat. Tyler steps up to her as she catches the bat again, “you’re too nice to be acting like this.” 

Erin puts the end of the bat up to his chin, “no actually I’m a girl that doesn’t have a problem getting her hands dirty.” Tyler still doesn’t seem fazed by this; he pulls the pen from Erin’s hair, “Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your long hair.” I start to walk over when Erin swings the bat. Knocking Tyler to the floor. _Damn that looked like it hurt. she’s stronger than she looks._ “OH!” I hear the guys wince behind me. Tyler lays on the floor holding his jaw when I walk up beside Erin.

Erin is shaking, Tyler starts to move when Erin pulls the bat back up ready to hit again. “Erin,” I say in a soft voice she turns her head. She looks back at Tyler and then to Javi, “Erin… it’s okay put down the bat,” I say stepping closer. _It’s okay I got you my little firecracker._ She looks me in the eye and drops the bat. Her hands tremble at her sides. I pull her back from Tyler putting lots of space between them. I pull her to our table and I stay standing beside her, we watch Tyler on the floor. She calms down almost immediately once away from him. 

“Javi, make sure Tyler gets in his cab.” Erin says then turns back to face our table. “I’ll have Javi check on the food when he’s done taking out the trash,” she says pointing to Tyler. I laugh and sit back down. She backs away from our table with a still worried look on her face. Tyler stands up and Javi starts to grab him but Tyler walks straight towards Erin. _Shit._ She looks over at me and sees the look on my face. I stand up as he gets right up behind her. She doesn’t hesitate, as soon as he is close enough, she elbows him in the stomach and as he doubles over elbows him in the face. Tyler falls backwards landing on the floor hitting his head hard on the tile. _She is a little badass._

“Goddammit Javi.” Erin says looking at the blood on her elbow. I grab a napkin and walk over to her. I wrap it around her elbow and hold it in place. She looks over at Javi. “Sorry boss,” he shrugs. “I pay you to keep that shit from happening.” She yells at him. “I was going to stop him but then I thought it would be fun to see him get what he deserved.” Javi says looking at Tyler. 

“Damn Torchy how many guys have you put in the hospital?” Drake laughs. Erin glares at him, “First of all, nerd, I’m not an airhead and second I don’t keep track.” “You got that reference?” I ask. She nods, “Yes only an idiot wouldn’t know who Torchy Todd is.” Drake shrugs, “still calling you Torchy.” Erin shakes her head and looks at my hand on her elbow. 

Erin looks up at me, “you don’t have to help me, I can do it.” She says trying to move my hand. “I know you can, it’s very clear that you don’t need help.” I chuckle. Erin looks back at Tyler, “Liam please let go of my arm.” I nod and let go. Erin and I walk over to Tyler laying on the floor. Erin leans over and snaps her fingers next to his ear. He doesn’t react. “Javi, you better hope he doesn’t remember this.” Erin says in a low voice. “I hope he does remember the night he got his ass kicked by a tiny girl.” Javi says laughing. “Callie, call Leroy and have him bring a paramedic.”

Erin turns back to me, “Okay, can I trust you not to tell the police what happened when they get here?” I stare at her confused. “Why?” “Seriously I need to know the police here don’t like me.” she adds I nod my head, “what about your friends?” I nod again. We walk back to the table. “Okay, first I am sorry for ruining your party.” Erin says looking at Leo. “It’s okay. It’s a story I will tell at office parties.” He laughs. 

“Okay, here’s what’s going to happen, Leroy is the cop on duty tonight when he gets here you guys are not going to speak to him. If he asks you questions just say that Tyler got into a bar fight and the other guy ran from the bar. We don’t have cameras here so as long as you stick to that we shouldn’t have any problems. And you guys won’t have to worry about the bill, your party is on me tonight, got it.” Erin says as everyone nods. “What happens at the Sugar Plum, stays at the Sugar Plum.” Leo says as he finishes his drink. Erin nods and walks back over to Tyler. 

She bends down and snaps her fingers again but Tyler doesn’t respond, I watch her check his breathing and pulse. “Javi…” “Yeah, boss?” “Remind me to fire you later.” She says then sits down at the bar and looks at her elbow. “You got it, boss. But you already fired me last week.” Javi chuckles and walks behind the bar. I sit with her, “I don’t think the blood is yours.” I say as I wipe off the rest. “So, where did you learn how to fight like that?” I ask. “I told you I worked in the bar for a long time.” “What about the bat?” I ask. “I played softball for a little while.” She shrugs. “Yeah, right.” I laugh. _She gets weird obscure comic book references and likes softball and probably baseball. There is no way. No way I would find my dream girl without looking._

“Hello, Miss Catherine.” Leroy comes into the bar and looks at Tyler still passed out on the floor. “Hey, Leroy. Did you bring the paramedic?” Erin replies. Leroy walks over to Tyler and checks him over. “I don’t think that will be necessary, he’s still breathing. So, what happened?” he asks as he sits down. “Well he was playing darts in the corner with a couple guys and they started rough housing around and they made their way here and next thing I know Tyler falls to the floor and the other guys run out of the bar.” Erin lies. “Okay, did you see what car they were driving?” Erin shakes her head. “Alright Javi can you help me get this guy in the back of my car?” Leroy asks as Javi nods and picks up Tyler by his arms. Leroy grabs his feet as Erin holds the door open and I open the back of the police cruiser. 

Once Tyler is handcuffed in the back of the car, Leroy comes back inside. “Catherine, I know that the story is a lie but I won’t tell Stephen… what really happened?” “I told you, are you done for the night?” she asks Leroy as she walks behind the bar. Leroy sits down at the corner of the bar. “Yes, once he is in the drunk tank. I will have someone wheel him over to the hospital in the morning to fix the nose you broke.” Erin nods and pours beer. She sets it on the bar and lets it slide down to do Leroy. “Leroy,” Erin says as he nods. “Thanks, for not telling Stephen.”

Leroy finishes his beer as Erin fills out a statement. She signs quickly handing it back to him. “Alright you boys have fun and try not to piss her off.” Leroy tips his hat and walks out the front. 

Erin sits at the corner of the bar with a drink while she looks at her phone.

I walk over to her, “So you have to deal with a lot of assholes, working here?” I ask. She grins and nods her head. “Are you okay? does your elbow hurt?” I ask as she reaches up and wraps her hair back up and secures it with her pen again.

I sit down at the bar, a barstool away from Erin. She looks back up at me and readjusts how she is sitting, “I’m fine… it’s not the first time some loser has treated me like that… Are you okay? You look a little tense.” She replies. 

I nod my head, “yes I’m fine just wanted to make sure you were good.” She nods her head, “thanks.” She replies. I go back to the booth, “you good bro?” Leo asks as he studies my face. “yeah, why?” I ask. “is Erin okay?” he asks as he looks back at Erin sitting at the bar and then at my face. “She’s fine… what?” I say. “You seem like you wanted to kill that guy, you know before Erin kicked his ass.” Leo says finishing off his drink. I nod, “all good.”

“So, what will we do until the food gets here?” asks Max. “There’s a pool table around the corner and darts,” Callie replies. “Hey, Catherine. Speaking of pools, why doesn’t the hotel have one?” Max asks. 

She turns around on her stool with a drink in her hand, “Oh, that’s because I wanted one at my house instead, and you can call me Erin,” she says in a sassy tone as she takes a drink. I can’t help but laugh. _This girl can hold her own; I find her very intriguing. I shouldn’t be messing with her but what the hell. I have to know more about her._

I walk back up to the bar, “So, earlier you said you played softball.” 

Erin nods her head, “I did, fastpitch. I started playing when I was seven and stopped when I was sixteen.” I laugh. _She’s got to be fucking with me._ “I was a pitcher. First string all through middle and high school and I was pitcher of the year several times. You shouldn’t judge us short girls, we play hard and run fast.” She winks and finishes her drink off. “Okay, fine. What do you think of the starting lineup for the Braves?” I ask. She laughs, “is this a test? The Braves are okay, they’re not horrible but not my favorite. They lost my respect when they traded Maddux. But they do have Hernandez and he’s very good but they need a new shortstop, Swanson sucks.” 

“They traded Maddux in 2003, have you really held a grudge this long?” I ask as both her and Callie answer, “yes.” “Okay, okay. Who is your favorite team?” Javi brings Erin a drink as we talk. “What if I said the Yankees?” she asks with a sexy smirk. “I would say I might have to go back to my booth.” I grin. She giggles and turns to me, “well then you would miss out on getting to know a really awesome girl.” She shrugs, “but go ahead go back to your friends. Tell them how you missed out on the ultimate girl all over a silly baseball team.” 

Callie grins and walks behind the bar, “She’s fucking with you, she hates the Yankees.” _Thank god_. I look back to Erin, she shrugs, “maybe, maybe not.” 

The guys start to set up the pool table when Max asks, “Hey I heard you guys have this thing called the pineapple boy challenge, what is it?” 

Erin stands up, “Nope, you guys can’t handle that. Besides, we don’t do that anymore,” she says as she gets herself a refill. “What makes you think we can’t handle it?” Drake asks. “I don’t know, maybe it’s that this one showed up in a $1000 dollar Armani suit, seriously you know we’re in Georgia, right?” she says looking at Leo, he laughs as she continues, “Let’s see, Max is dressed like a child, oh and you look like you need therapy.” Drake looks back at me with an amused look. “Also, I don’t think your girlfriends or wives would like hearing about it later,” she says walking behind the bar. _She has a good eye for fashion not that surprising but she guessed the designer right off the bat. She also knows how to put a guy in his place._

“I thought you said you still did the challenge.” I say as she blushes and turns away. “what is the pineapple boy, anyway?” I ask. She turns to me, “uh…” she looks at me, “it’s something we don’t do anymore and besides all my girls that would jump at the chance to do it are off for the next three months.” She replies. “Three months?” I ask but she just shrugs. “I take care of my girls.” She says with a smile. “I’m pretty sure you said that you wanted to see us handle it the other night on the phone.” I smirk at her. “I might have been a little drunk when we talked on the phone. A little too drunk and a little too flirty.” She admits. “You were working and drinking?” I ask and chuckle. She grins, “I’m the boss, if I want to have a drink alone in my office while talking to a stranger, I can.” She grins. _Oh yes you sure are._ “I think you should start doing the challenge again.” I say trying to charm her again. “It’s stupid and we don’t do it anymore.” She shrugs.

“Oh, come on it can’t be that bad, tell me what it is.” I smirk. She glances around the room then whispers “It’s uh… the bachelor sits in a chair and then one of the girls that works here gives him a lap dance and he has to drink some punch.” She shrugs.

“But we had to stop after a guy got rough with a girl. So, we started using a safe word during the lap dance. But we don’t do it anymore, besides as you can see Callie and I are the only girls. So shh,” she replies. “Well who would have to do the lap dance tonight?” I ask her. She sighs, “it would have to be me because Callie doesn’t do it anymore after a bad experience, but it’s not happening, so…” she says with a shrug as she wipes the bar off. 

“What’s the safe word?” I ask. She replies with an annoyed look. “Seriously I want to know.” “Pineapple,” she says, “I know it’s stupid that is one of the reasons we don’t do it anymore.” I look at her, “Rin,” I say she looks at me surprised. “It’s not that stupid, it boosts sales right?” I ask and she nods. “What if I was the guy?” She laughs and downs her drink, “Nice try.” 

“Hey guys Erin said she would do the pineapple thing,” I yell out.


	4. Shape Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Liam talks Erin into going ahead and doing the challenge. Erin tells Drake she’ll help him out with some trouble Max caused. Sparks ignite between Liam and Erin during the challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The challenge was an idea my husband said I should include and the safe word is pineapple cause I was eating pineapple while writing this chapter, just in case you’re wondering why that’s the word I chose.

“Hey guys Erin said she would do the pineapple thing,” I yell out. “Uh, no I didn’t” she says pissed off, “and besides it would have to be that guy,” she points to Leo, “What’s his name?” she asks, “Leo, and the brooding one is Drake,” I reply as she nods.

“Okay, so it would have to be Leo. So, what do you get out of this?” she asks me. I grin, “Do you trust me?” I ask her as she sighs. She looks at me and studies my face. I put on my best coy smile. “Fine but you owe me.” She replies. She steps around the bar, “Okay, are we doing this or what?” she asks. “Umm are you sure?” Callie asks her. 

“Is anyone else here besides us and the guys?” Erin asks. Callie looks around, Javi hangs up the phone, “the food needs a little longer,” he says walking behind the bar. “Nope. I don’t see any others,” Callie walks over to the windows and closes the blinds and turns the neon open sign off and locks the door. 

Max jumps up and down, “yes!” “Why are you excited? You know it’s only the bachelor that gets a dance right?” Erin asks him. Max nods, “I’m just happy for Leo, he used to be fun and let loose. Now he works all the time.” Max replies in a still excited voice. Erin giggles, “you’re too so sweet. Like a puppy.” “I’m going to take that as a compliment.” Max says shyly. “Dance?” Leo asks with his brow cocked. I nod, “yeah apparently the challenge is just a lap dance.” “It’s not just a lap dance, I’ve seen the videos.” Max shouts. Erin laughs, “yeah well I’m not the one that usually does this so its not going to be like any of those videos you’ve seen on our social media accounts.” 

Callie grabs Leo and sits him down in a chair. “Okay, this is how it goes, Leo you will have a safe word it is Pineapple.–” “Wait why is there a safe word for a lap dance?” he asks. “We’ve had some guys get a little scared that they will get in trouble with their brides and the girls use it if they feel uncomfortable. Nothing too scary, so calm down buttercup.” Erin shrugs. “Anyway! Before Erin gets started you will have to down a pitcher of our famous pineapple punch. She will then make you do a body shot and start the dance” Callie says in a commanding voice.

Leo raises his hand, “what’s in it?” She stares at him, “Pineapple juice, limes, and lots and lots of rum. Now, if you feel uncomfortable or feel like you need to barf you use your safe word. If she feels uncomfortable, she will use the safe word, at which point you will let her get up.” She says. “What if I don’t let her go?” Leo asks laughing. 

“Remember Tyler?” Erin asks as Leo laughs, “I’ll behave, scouts honor.” “Don’t worry he will behave,” I reply as she relaxes and nods. “There will not be any photos taken with your phones. Do I make myself clear?” Callie says pointing to the guys. Everyone nods. “Okay what’s the challenge part of this?” Leo asks. Erin giggles, “you have to make through the whole song without getting _aroused_. And trust me you won’t make it through the song. Once you fail we’ll take a polaroid picture and write the time limit on it and put in this…” she pulls out a photo album from under the bar and drops it on the bar. _Okay maybe not the best idea I’ve had to get close to a girl but oh well plans already in play._ “You girls don’t play fair.” Leo says as he looks over to me. “We never said we played fair.” Erin giggles.

“Okay, Leo what is your safe word?” Erin asks as she walks over with a pitcher of punch. Leo responds, “Pineapple.” Leo grabs the pitcher and starts chugging as Erin walks over to the bar where Callie has set up a small boom box. Javi comes out from behind the bar. Erin pulls out her phone and connects it to the boom box.

“What’s he doing?” I ask Erin. She looks over, “oh, just a precaution. You know if things get out of hand.” Leo sets the pitcher down on the table and says, “okay done.” Erin wets her neck and applies salt and walks over with a shot of tequila and wedge of lime. She sets them down on the table next to Leo and walks behind him. She leans in and whispers in his ear, while keeping her eyes locked on me, Leo laughs. He leans back and cups his hand around her ear and whispers something back. They then shake hands and Erin walks around to stand in front of him. I look over at Callie, “what was that about?” I ask. “I don’t know but it looks like they made a deal.” “Do you know how to do a body shot?” Erin asks Leo. “Not my first time.” He winks at her.

My entire body tenses at the idea of Leo touching Erin’s body. Callie starts the music and a slow beat begins to play. Erin walks up to him and sits in his lap straddling his hips and places the shot glass in position. Leo grabs the back of Erin’s neck to lick the salt off. Before he does, I scream, “PINEAPPLE!” Callie stops the music, “that was fast.” Erin and Leo let out a laugh, Erin stands up and hands Leo the shot. Leo drinks it and laughs again looking at me. “I told you, pay up.” Erin says as she holds her hand out and wiggles her fingers. Leo stands and pulls out his wallet and hands her a one hundred dollar bill, “Most expensive non-lap dance/shot of tequila I’ve ever paid for. Go buy yourself some nice shoes.” Erin giggles, “that doesn’t cover the cost of my cheapest pair of heels but it’s a nice thought.” She slips the bill into her bra and looks over at me. 

I walk over to her, “I see you made a friend.” I whisper. She shakes her head with a grin. “Oh man it’s over?!” Max pouts, “you guys didn’t say that we could say pineapple.” Erin shrugs, “my bar, my rules. If I want to change them at will I can.” I let out a laugh, “I can explain.” “well go ahead explain.” Max says with his arms crossed. “I think that since Leo’s job is very high profile and we don’t want to hurt his chances of his promotion, because let’s face it you, Max, have been taking pictures even though Callie said not to,” I look over to Callie whose jaw drops, “you little punk.” 

“Hey, I’m making a scrapbook of our best bud events, don’t hate.” Max says scrolling through his phone. “Let me see.” Erin says running over to him. He shows her all his photos from today, she lets out a giggle, “Oh my God Drake! why did you get arrested?!” “Max had the bright idea of trying to sneak a huge bag of pot in my suitcase.” Drake says walking up to the bar. Erin nods, “yeah they only allow CBD oil here. You have to have a card to get it.” “You sure do know a lot about the marijuana laws here.” I say to her. “Yes, I have a few employees that use it.” she shrugs. “She’s also been known to indulge in it.” Javi laughs. She shakes her head. _She’s got a little wild side._ I smile at that thought. “It sounds like you know how to have fun, we should have come down here sooner.” Leo says. “I’m way more boring than Javi likes to tell people.” she giggles. She looks closer at the phone screen.

“Don’t worry Drake its Fisher county, bunch of morons there. Who was the officer that arrested you?” Erin says, still looking at Max’s phone. “Some asshole named Josh I think.” Drake says. She nods, “Yeah that Josh kid thinks he’s important. How much pot are we talking about?” Max scratches his chin, “like a pound.” “Did you have to talk to the DEA agent they have at the station?” she asks. _This is weird. Why is she asking so many questions?_ Drake nods, “did they tell a hearing date?” I look back at Leo. He looks at her a little confused too. “Yeah the date is some time next week.” Drake replies. 

She nods, “okay don’t worry about the hearing I know a guy it will be cleared up in the morning, I’ll have Callie get it all worked out and have her let you know. Oh and for future reference Max just mail your stash. The postal service does not check for shit like that.” she hands his phone back. “What about the smell?” he asks. She smiles, “So eager to learn.” “Yeah, I smoke a lot.” “Alright but none of you can tell my secret.” She points to all of us and we nod. “Okay, you will need one of those food vacuum sealer machines and the bags and a glass tupperware bowl with a good lid and if you don’t want it to break bubble wrap. You put the pot in the vacuum seal bag and seal it. Pack it in the bowl and pack that in a flat rate shipping box.” she explains as Max makes notes on his phone. “Okay got it. Next time I come to visit my new bestie I’ll mail it.” Max holds up his hand for a high five and Erin looks at it, “dude have you seen how little I am. I can’t reach that.” _she makes friends easily, good to know she can handle Max._

“Come just try.” Max says stepping back, “look I even gave you some room.” Erin laughs and stands in a chair and slaps his hand, “you’re such a dork.” Max takes the opportunity to hop on a table and start to dance without any music playing. _Wouldn’t be a night out without Max dancing on a damn table._ “Dammit Max I said not to break the tables.” Drake shouts to him. Erin shakes her head and hooks her arm around Max’s legs and scoops him onto her shoulders. “How much has he had to drink?” she asks as she sits him on his feet. I try to hold in a laugh but can’t seeing this little girl carry a six foot Max is priceless. “Uh, I pretty sure he only had like three.” Javi says looking at the cash register. “Yeah three.” “Max dances on tables when he’s sober.” Drake adds. “Oh, well Max if you break my tables you have to replace them.” Erin says pointing at him. 

“Okay Liam, you were still explaining your actions before the pot shenanigans discussion. Bring on you silly excuse to have me in your lap.” she changes the subject. _So much sass_. I smile at her, “Yeah since Leo is up for that promotion and Max can’t control the urge to take pictures, I think that I should be pineapple boy by proxy.” Callie looks to Erin, “we’ve never done that before.” Erin giggles, “okay let me make some new punch.” 

A few minutes later she comes back with a new pitcher and hands it to me. She walks over to the bar, grabs the bottle of tequila and sets it on the table next to the chair. I down the punch as fast as possible and hand her the pitcher she puts it on the bar. 

Erin turns back to face me; she confirms if I’m sure I want to do this and I nod. Erin slowly walks up to me and pushes me down into the chair. She circles around me and grabs me by the shoulders and whispers in my ear, “Let’s make this a little more exciting, hmm?” I nod as she pulls out a butterfly knife from her back pocket, with a flick of her wrist it opens. 

I look back towards Callie who is covering her mouth with her hands. “This just got way more interesting,” Leo says. I see Javi shake his head. I look up to Erin with a questioning look on my face and she whispers, “I’m not going to hurt or cut you, just don’t move.” _She’s going to be a lot to handle in the bedroom._ “Okay.” 

I comply as she places the blade inside the gap at the bottom of my button-up shirt. The blade is cold against my skin, one by one she cuts the buttons off slowly and whispers in my ear, “now that’s better,” then she gently nips my ear with her teeth, an involuntary shiver runs through my body as she giggles in my ear. 

She takes the knife and embeds the tip in the table next to me and takes her opposite hand and opens my shirt. As she does this, I feel her nails softly scrape the skin on my abs and chest as goosebumps trail behind her hand. I can feel my breath drawback as her breath tickles the back of my neck. My hands tremble a little for just a moment, she pulls me into her chest from behind. She runs her hands up my shoulders to my hair. She takes a handful of my hair and pulls my head to the side. I feel her lips on the back of my ear. “I saw that,” she whispers, I feel my breath hitch again. _This is way hotter than I expected._ She runs the tips of her fingers down the side of my neck, a shiver shoots through my body then my knees tremble a little, “are you really already weak at the knees? We haven’t even started yet.” Her lips graze my neck and ear. She lets her hands run down my chest once more, I let out a little moan. “Are you sure you can handle this?” she nips my ear again. A tiny whimper escapes my lips as I nod. She giggles again, “this is going to be so much fun.”

She walks around to face me and asks me, “Do you know how to take a body shot?” I don’t register that she is talking right away, I can still feel the goosebumps on my neck as she stares at me with a sexy smirk creeping across her lips. She raises her eyebrow and I finally reply, “no.” Erin has Callie come over to demonstrate. Erin puts a shot glass in Callie’s shirt, “Sit down you’re kind of too tall for me to reach your neck,” Erin tells Callie. 

Callie sits in a chair directly in front of me, Erin stands to the side of her and grabs the back of Callie’s neck and licks the salt off slowly as she makes eye contact with me, _fuck she is so sexy, I can’t wait to have her moan and tremble at my touch._ She then takes shot glass from Callie’s chest with her mouth, and removes a lime from Callie’s mouth using just her tongue. She pulls the lime from her teeth then licks her lips. Erin leans down and presses her lips softly against Callie’s and stands up straight. I see Callie shiver before she opens her eyes. _What a tease._ “I told her the wrong answer early, would have liked to see that twice.” Leo says laughing. Erin shakes her head and locks her lips around Callie’s again and slowly kisses her again. _okay my time limit is already out the window._ “There are you happy now?” Erin says as Callie shivers again. “Very.” Max nods while looking at Javi. “Are you two a couple?” Leo asks. “No we are not, just not afraid of a kiss between friends.” Callie says as she walks away. 

Erin giggles then walks over to me and sits in my lab straddling me. She reaches over to the bottle of tequila and pours a shot. She smiles.

She pulls her body close to mine and places the shot glass in between her perfect breast. “You ready?” she asks as I nod. I try to take it using my hand but she grabs my hand and pulls it away. “Not so fast, you have to do it just how I showed you,” Erin demands.

I smile and drop my hands to her hips and pull her closer. I grab the back of her neck and pull her into my chest. I feel her hands cling to my chest between us. As I go to lick the salt off, I see that she has a scar just above her collar bone that resembles teeth marks. I lay a kiss on the scar causing Erin to gasp. _This is definitely going to be fun._ I kiss it again and feel an instant jolt vibrate through my body. I feel her take in a deep breath. I slowly lick the salt off her neck, I feel her body quiver in my arms. Then I wrap my lips around the glass and toss my head back and set it on the table.

I grab the back of Erin’s hair and pull her lips to mine. I let my tongue trace her bottom lip before I grasp the lime with my teeth. She lets out a low moan that only I can hear. I pull back and smile at her. She leans in, “Are you going to say pineapple yet?” she whispers breathless. I whisper back, “never,” with a mischievous grin. 

She stands and turns her back to me, “Callie, start the song.” A slow beat of the song starts, Erin reaching up she pulls the pen holding her hair up out. “Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your long hair,” I hear Max teasing her from the side, making Javi and Callie laugh. Erin lets out a giggle as she continues to dance.

Her golden waves cascade down her back as she shimmies along with the music. Her hips move back and forth as she lowers her perfect ass down onto my lab. I see the top of her red lace panties peek out from the top of her jeans. I groan as her ass finally makes contact with me. _Fuck me._

My heart begins to flutter when she stands up and turns to face me. She straddles me and pulls in close; her hips move in a circular motion in perfect time with the music. I can feel this surge of energy between us when she lets her eyes fall on mine. A shiver runs down my spine as a tiny moan escapes my lips. Goosebumps trail down my whole body. _What is going on with my body? I’ve had plenty of lap dances, I’ve never shivered during one._

She looks in my eyes, smiles and bites her lower lip. My heart races as a sensation itches down my legs as the song builds, I feel my pants tighten. My heart is pounding, I hear it over the music thumping in my ears. 

Then she raises her eyebrow and smiles, “well hello there Mr. Rayne, that was less than two minutes. I really had hope that you would last longer.” “Oh trust me I can last all night long.” I run my hand up her thigh. I feel her legs tense around me. _Yes baby don’t stop._ “I’m sure your wife is very satisfied.” she whispers. I shake my head, “I don’t have a wife or girlfriend.” “Oh well I guess I should make this worth all your efforts then.” she giggles as she grinds harder against me. _Oh, she’s way too good at this._ I let out a little moan, “Pineapple?” she says softly, and I shake my head and try to breathe as she continues even though she can feel the effect she has on me, “are you sure Mr. Rayne?” she giggles. _I love when she says my name like that. Fuck I wish we were alone, I didn’t think this through._ I nod. She wraps her arms around my neck and runs her fingers through my hair. 

Her fingers move to my chest, I hear a tiny gasp come out of her and she leans her forehead against mine. _Did she just…_ She’s taking short breaths, “we should stop.” She whispers. _I think she did_. “I don’t want you to stop,” I whisper as I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer. I hold her tight to my chest, I can feel her heart race against me. She wraps her arms tight around my neck and lets her fingers run through my hair. She continues to grind herself on me, she shivers in my arms. “Did you just…” I whisper as she lets out a little moan, “hmmm.” I tighten my arms around her as she begins to tremble again. With her this close, I can feel this fire pulsing, growing between her body and mine. another jolt travels up my spine. Erin shivers in my arms. _What was that? I never felt anything like that._ I can feel this pulsing energy radiating all over my body. She pulls back and looks in my eyes. Her eyes fill wanting and desire, telling me she felt it too. 

The music stops and Callie comes over, “Are you two, okay?” Erin and Callie lock eyes for a few seconds. Callie looks at me and arches her brow, “Okay, guys let’s start a dart contest. I’m pretty good. Who wants to try to beat me?” She walks over and starts to distract the guys. “Hey, Javi can you go get the food?” Erin says breathless as soon as the guys aren’t paying attention. Javi shakes his head as he leaves out the front door. 

Erin runs her fingers through my hair, “Uh just let me know when I can stand up.” I grab the back of her legs and stand up. She lets out a little gasp and wraps her arms around my neck as I carry her to the back of the kitchen and find an office door. I press her against the door and kiss her neck as she grabs the door handle. The door swings open, I carry her through the door and press against a wall. She holds the back of my head as I kiss down her neck. I can feel her nails on her other hand dig into my shoulder as she lets out a little moan. I kiss along her cleavage, I let my tongue slip between. She lets out a throaty groan. I move a hand up and grasp one of her breasts, gently massaging it as she moans louder, “oh…” I feel her nipple harden under my thumb. I press myself harder against her center, she lets out another gasp. I kiss my way back up her neck.

I move back up to look in her eyes. I lean in to kiss her lips, just before our lips touch, “We shouldn’t… I mean… I want to… but…” she says panting. Our lips barely touch, “but, you want to?” I ask. She nods, “but we shouldn’t.” I grab her wrist and hold it against the wall above her head, she wraps her legs tight around my waist, “are you sure you don’t want me to kiss you?” I hear her breath hitch. “Rin, answer me.” I kiss her neck again. She lets out a gasp, “Liam, fuck I can’t think straight like this.” I drop my hand to her waist. “Yes you can. Tell me what you want.” “We shouldn’t. I need more time to get to know you better, Liam,” She runs her fingers through my hair as I nod. 

I set her down on the desk and step back. I sit in the extra chair by the desk. We stare at each other in the dimly lit room sharing a moment in silence. I can still feel the fire burning between us. I see her quiver as I pull the chair closer. Finally breaking the silence, she breaks eye contact with me and says, “pineapple.”

I look around the room, “I thought I was supposed to say that,” I reply with a grin. “You didn’t tell me that it was going to be that intense.” I add. “Let’s talk about something else. Like how you owe me.” she says winded. “I think you owe me a new shirt.” I smirk at her. “You weren’t complaining at the time.” she says, still breathing hard. 

I nod my head, “okay I guess you’re right. what do you want?” She contemplates for a few minutes; I see her eyes trail down my body. I smile at her. _Oh yes I very much want that too, just say the words baby._ She takes in a staggering breath, “I’ll have to think about it…” she looks over to the door still panting “so… Javi should be back with the food any minute now,” she adds. 

Erin stands up and starts to walk past me, I grab her and pull her into my lap, she gasps as I kiss her neck, “Rin…” I whisper in her ear a little moan escapes her lips as I move further down, she whimpers, “hmm my god…” I move further down to her chest, “Liam… we should stop…” I pull back and brush the hair out of her eyes. “Are you sure?” I ask. She hesitates and then nods. “Okay…” I reply and let go of her.

She grabs my hand and stands up. “We should get back before they notice we’re gone. Besides you’re only doing this because of all the alcohol…” she runs her fingers through my hair again as I close my eyes. 

“You don’t really like me, anyway.” She says as she pulls me up. “That’s not true,” I whisper but she either doesn’t hear me or chooses to ignore me. I watch her smooth her hair and adjust her clothes in a mirror, she sees me eyeing her, she clears her throat as she applies her pinkish caramel colored lip gloss to her perfectly thick lips. _Oh, what I would give to kiss them_. “Come on Casanova,” she says, opening the door.


	5. Animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Over dinner the guys get to know Erin and Callie better. Drake finally talks to Callie. Erin drives Liam back to the hotel and the get to know each other in a more private setting. Liam invites Erin back to his room and Erin reveals a secret to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you're unaware, most of the chapter titles are songs that helped inspire either what Liam was feeling at the time or inspire a scene in the chapter.

We walk back out to the front and Erin sits down at the bar and starts adding up the receipts from the night. She looks so focused on what she’s doing that she doesn’t notice that I’m still sitting beside her. Finally, she says, “aren’t you supposed to be enjoying the party over there?” She looks up at me and smiles.

“I wanted to see if I could repay the favor for the drink, food and the other thing that just happened,” I reply as I brush a stray hair from her face. “Well then how on earth will you repay me?” she asks with a confident look on her face. She walks behind the bar.

I shrug, “maybe I’ll buy you another drink?” she pours me another and says, “hmm… I’m drinking water, that’s free. So I guess you’ll just have to keep owing me.” She looks me up and down, and smiles. “Hmm… I’ll come up with something,” I reply. 

Javi returns with the food and Erin sets all our food at the booth and then sets hers and Callie’s at the bar. “Okay guys your food is here,” she says. Then her and Callie sit at the bar as we all eat. 

Suddenly Max asks, “hey why don’t you guys have Southern accents like everyone else here?” “Well, I’m not from here. I’m originally from New York,” Callie replies. “Okay, what about you Erin?” he continues. 

“This is my hometown but my grandparents sent me to a boarding school in New York, when I was 8 and if you don’t want to get your ass kicked, you quickly lose the accent,” her and Callie laugh. _okay okay tell me more._

“It’s true, she still has a little bit of an accent with certain words and when she gets angry sometimes,” Callie says as Erin bursts out laughing. “I do not.” Erin laughs. “What words?” I ask. “Erin, say caramel and oil,” Callie tells her. “Fine, car-a-mel and orl.” Erin says it in a thick Georgia accent, I chuckle. “When she’s really, really wasted she says y'all a lot.” Javi adds. “I do not.” Javi laughs, “I have a video of you lying on the floor of the kitchen drunk off your ass saying y’all like twenty times in a five minute conversation with a drunk Callie.” Callie nods, “I remember that, I don’t remember what we were talking about but I remember all the y’alls.” Erin crosses her arms, “you guys are the worst and we were talking about Javi’s mother’s tacos.” Callie nods, “oh yeah we should have got her to bring us some tacos instead of steaks and chicken.” 

“So that’s how you guys met, in boarding school?” Max continues. Callie nods. “We met in our high school years,” Erin replies as she stands to throw away her trash. “I switched to a new boarding school for freshman year and tested out of freshman and sophomore classes. So, they put me in Junior classes and I met Callie in study hall and we had most of our classes together.” Erin says sitting back down at the bar. 

“But she didn’t like me at first, she thought I was some stuck-up goody two shoes girl. We became best friends after we accidently set a trash can in the library on fire,” Erin says with a grin. “First of all of course I thought you were a good girl, you looked like a damn Barbie.” Callie laughs as Erin shakes her head, “and second the fire was not an accident!” Callie replies. Erin laughs, “okay fine we purposefully set the trash can on fire.” she shrugs. 

“Anyway, her parents made the school move her to a different class, but we still hung out in the library,” Erin goes on. “Wait they let you back in the library,” Drake asks. “They couldn’t ban us from the library, we were there to learn,” Callie says, punctuating the last word. Drake laughs, “good point I guess.” 

“How and why did you set a trash can on fire?” Leo asks. Callie starts to talk, “Erin was–” Erin covers Callie’s mouth, “That’s a story for another time. Anyway, I wanted to go to England after graduation. So, we convinced her parents and my grandfather and we went over there. Owe did you really just bite me?” Erin explains. “Don’t come between a girl and her chicken.” Callie say pointing with her fork. 

“But why did you go to England?” Max asks. Callie looks at our table and back at Erin, “Well Erin’s mother left after she was born and she’s from England and I thought we could find her.” Callie explains. _oh my poor girl, growing up without a mom sucks._ “And did you find her?” I ask.

“We found her house, but a man answered and claimed to be the butler. He told us that Erin’s mother had never travelled to the states.” Callie says. “We had enough information to prove that she had obviously come over to Georgia with my father but they wouldn’t even entertain the idea.” Erin replies with a sad smile. 

“Okay but that doesn’t explain how Callie ended up here.” Max says. “I’m getting there, calm down. I promise it’s all relevant to how she ended up in this shitty little town.” Erin says giggling. I chuckle. She covers her mouth, “shit, don’t tell the mayor I said that.” she blushes. 

“After we failed to find my mother, Callie convinced me to go to a party to cheer me up and we did but after we returned to New York, Callie found out she was… um…” Erin stops. “I found out that I was pregnant. I met a random guy at the party and we hooked up,” Callie says, “My parents blamed Erin and disowned me. I didn’t have anywhere to go so I called Erin,” she continues. Erin nods. 

“So, I brought her here and moved her into one of the spare rooms in my house. I made my grandfather pay for Callie’s college.” Erin explains. “Wait you made him?” I ask. Erin nods. “He didn’t really have a choice.” Callie says as Erin nods. 

“Erin is my daughter’s aunt and favorite person.” Callie says proudly. “How old is your daughter Callie?” I ask. “She will be 14 this month.” Callie replies. “How old were you when you had her?” I ask. “I was 18 and Erin was 16.” Callie replies. 

“How did you guys all meet?” Callie asks. “Well, Leo is my older brother. Drake lived next door growing up and after his father died he lived with us and we ran into Max in college. He was trying to sell bootleg cd’s in front of the campus police office, believe it or not.” I laugh out. “Little childlike Max… brave enough to sell illegal cd’s with the police watching? No way.” Erin laughs out. I nod. “Max didn’t even go to school with us; he went to a different school in Boston. I think he was trying to get cab fare to get back home.” I say looking back at Max. “I needed money for a cab and a concert.” Max nods.

“How did you meet Javi?” I ask. Erin looks at Javi then down at the floor, “We grew up together, his father worked for my family and we went to elementary school together before I went to New York. And…” she stops and looks around. “And?” I say. She looks back at me, “And the rest is ancient history.” Erin says standing up.

“Well we just unloaded a lot of stuff on four guys that we just met and they’re here to have fun.” Erin says. “It’s also getting late, its way past closing. Do you guys need a ride back to the hotel?” Erin asks. “Yes, that would be great,” I say. “Javi, are you good to close up?” she asks and Javi nods.

—-

We walk outside and start to walk over to an old truck. Callie walks over to a SUV. “How are we all going to fit in this truck or are we riding with Callie?,” I ask and then I notice Erin is unlocking a black 70’s model Chevelle. “Holy shit, is that yours?” Drake asks Erin. 

“Yes,” she replies. “Does a prissy girl even know how to drive that,” Drake questions her. “What about me screams prissy?” she asks Drake. He squints and looks at her, “k maybe not prissy but you don’t look like a muscle car kind of girl.” Callie laughs really loud, “ooh you’ve done it now.” Drake stares at Callie for a long minute, “I’ll take my chances. She doesn’t scare me.” “Really?” Callie says in a seductive voice, Drake’s cheeks flush before he turns back to Erin. “Alright, get in. I’ll show you how a prissy girl drives.” she says, throwing her work bag in the trunk. “Come on, it’ll be fun.” Erin says with a huge smile. I can’t help but laugh at her over confidence. “Hold on, what’s this got in it?” Drake asks with his eyebrows raised, _I hope she knows, he’s not going to take her seriously if she doesn’t_. Callie laughs again as Javi walks out the front of the bar. He looks around and back at Erin and Drake standing next to the car and shakes his head. 

“454 big block.” She replies as she closes the trunk. “Pop the hood.” Drake demands walking up to the front of the car. Erin shakes her head, “I don’t just let anyone look at my baby.” She looks over at me. Drake walks over and offers his hand, “Drake Walker car aficionado and lover of all things classic.” She shakes his hand, “Really? What year did they stop making this car?” “This generation or in general?” he asks. She shrugs, “both.” I see Leo look over at me then back to them, “not sure this is going to end. Probably not well.” He says under his breath. “It’ll end with him puking in a bush.” Javi says proudly as Callie nods in agreement.

“What year is this?” Drake asks. “You tell me car aficionado, it’s not that hard to tell if you truly know what you’re talking about.” She says crossing her arms. Drake walks around the car a few times and then back to the front, “1971.” She shakes her head, “1970. The 71 had round tail lights not square. Three strikes and you’re out, that was strike one.” Drake walks to the back of the car and examines the tail lights, “damn how did I miss that.” “Also, the grill is wider on the 71.” Callie yells over to them with a smile. Drake looks at Callie with an odd look. 

Callie walks over to the truck the rest of us lean on, “We might be here a while.” She turns and opens the tailgate of the truck and hops up and crosses her legs as she watches Drake and Erin.

“Okay, my mistake. This is a second generation, they stopped production on those in 72 and they stopped the whole Chevelle line in 1977.” Drake says as he walks up to the front again. “One more question.” She says reaching over to the door handle, “okay.” Drake nods. “What other General Motors car shares the same body parts?” she asks, cocking her brow. Javi and Callie let out a couple of laughs. “The 1970 Buick Skylark.” Drake answers looking back at me, “open the hood Erin.” Erin’s jaw twitches, “Fine.” She opens the driver’s side door and reaches in and pops the hood open, “if you scratch her, I’m going to kick your ass.” Drake nods as he props the hood open and looks inside. 

After a few minutes he looks around the hood at Erin, “start it up.” She nods and hops in. The car roars to life, Erin revs the engine up a couple times causing the front end of the car to rock up, then she steps out. 

“So, did your bartender restore this for you?” Drake asks, still looking at the engine. Callie and Erin burst into laughter; Drake looks up confused. “Javi?” Erin asks, still laughing and pointing to Javi. Drake nods, “he wouldn’t know a piston from a spark plug.” She says after a few more minutes of laughing. “So rude.” Javi sighs behind me, “I just don’t care for cars and those two act like I’m the girl in the house.” “That’s because you are.” Callie says. “Then who restored it?” he asks. “We did.” Callie hops out of the back of the truck. Erin taps the front fender with the palm of her hand, “I had some free time one year so me and Callie poured all our energy into this beauty.” Drake looks at the engine then back to them with a questioning look on his face. 

“What do you think women can’t fix cars?” Callie says with her brows raised. “I… ah… t-that’s not what I meant.” he stammers as he checks out Callie’s legs. “As long as they have the know-how, women are usually better mechanics; we have smaller hands enabling us to reach places men can’t and steadier hands at that.” She says holding her hands up and wiggling her fingers. He nods, “I-I… didn’t say that they were bad.” he stutters out. I chuckle a little. _Callie really makes him nervous._ Drake looks back at Erin, “It’s just surprising that a girl of your status would work on her own car.” Drake says as Erin squints, “status?” Drake nods, “you’re really bad at talking to girls huh?” Callie giggles, Drake tries his best to ignore Callie but can’t stop looking over at her. “What’s this top out at?” he asks. “142 miles per hour. It can go 0-60 in under five seconds.” Erin shrugs. 

“Alright,” he says and closes the hood, “take me for a spin.” I see Erin’s face light up, “this is going to be fun. Are you sure you want to go for a _spin_?” she smiles wide putting emphasis spin. I laugh and shake my head. 

“Don’t do it Drake, she likes to scare guys in that car,” Callie warns. “Okay,” Drake hops in the passenger seat. “I’ll be right back,” Erin says winking as she gets in the driver seat. Erin backs down the street. Once she is a block away Callie’s phone rings. “Hello… yeah okay,” Callie puts her phone on speaker “Callie do you see any of the cops anywhere?” Erin asks. “Nope… be careful.” Callie replies as the car races down to the next intersection at our corner. 

Once she hits the intersection the car spins into a donut as the tires screech. After a few rotations Erin pulls up besides us and Drake falls out of the car. Once back on feet he runs over to a bush and begins to puke. He comes back a few minutes later. “You okay?” Erin asks as Drake nods. “I just had too much to drink.” Javi laughs and gets in the truck and drives away.

Callie walks over to Drake and pats him on the back, “I puked the first time too. Are you okay?” she says sweetly as Drake nods. “You got a little…” Callie says pointing to her side of her mouth, Drake stares at her not saying anything. “Here let me.” Callie says reaching up to his face. Drake freezes as she wipes his face off with her sleeve, she lets her hand linger on his face as they make eye contact. _they look good together._ Drake reaches up and grabs her hand. I look over at Erin, she watches the exchange between our two friends. At first Erin breaks into a smile then she looks down with a sad look on her face. _I wonder why they make her sad._ I study her face for a few moments longer than I realize… _oh… she’s not sad she worried for Callie._ I look back at Drake and Callie, she whispers something to him, “I’m okay Reyes I promise.” 

“Alright…” Erin says breaking Drake and Callie’s little moment. “I can only fit one of you in my car so the other three will have to ride with Callie. Who wants to ride with me?” Erin asks.

Drake looks at Erin’s car then back to Callie. “Oh, hell no I’m not getting back in that car,” Drake lets out. Leo pushes me forward, “Liam will ride with you.” I walk over, “I guess, I’m riding with you.” She smiles, “get in.” I get in the passenger seat and buckle up; I take a look in the backseat and see that it’s empty, _plenty of room._ I smile. She gets in the driver’s seat, “so your friend really likes cars.” She giggles. I nod, “yeah, you two really impressed him.” She nods, “guys don’t usually like it when girls know more and anything really about cars. As a woman if you drive a car like this you have to know everything if you don’t want men harassing you then treating like a dumb blonde.” I nod, “you are anything but dumb.” She smiles and switches the radio on to a low murmur. 

“He also wouldn’t stop asking me about Callie.” she whispers. “He’s not going to be moving here is he?” she asks. “He’s actually not sure what his plans are at the moment. You shouldn’t worry about him, he wouldn’t do anything to hurt her.” _I’ll have to talk to him._ Erin nods and pulls out of the parking spot after watching Drake get in the passenger seat of Callie’s car. 

After a couple of blocks she relaxes and starts to sing at almost a whisper along with the radio. 

“So, you’re not going to do to me what you did to Drake, right?” I ask as she loudly laughs. “You’ll be fine, don’t you trust me?” She looks at me with her eyebrow raised. 

“Yes. So how long have you had this car?” I ask. “Technically my whole life, it was my father’s but I started driving it right after high school,” she replies. “That’s enough about me, tell me about you,” she says. “Alright, what do you want to know?” I ask. “What part of Massachusetts are you from,” she says. “How do you know I’m from Massachusetts?” I ask. “You told me when you asked how I know how to correctly say Worcester. That’s how I know.” She laughs.

“Well, I would still like to know the answer to that question and I am actually moving here from Boston, but I grew up in Charlestown.” I reply. Erin nods, “That’s north of Boston, right?” she asks. “Yeah, how do you know that?” I ask. She shrugs and shakes her head with her hand twisted up in a comical stance. “I’ll find out eventually.” I chuckle. “Okay, what about your family?” she sighs as she asks.

“I have one brother, Leo, and my father, he lives in Brookline.” She nods, “That’s a nice area. Very expensive but nice.” She shrugs. “You obviously lived in the Boston area at some point.” I laugh. “Maybe, maybe not. What about your mom?” she asks. “My mother passed away when I was a child,” I reply. “Oh, I’m sorry that must have been hard… my grandmother passed when I was nine and she was like my mom.” she replies and grabs my hand. 

“It was hard on both me and my brother but, it was a long time ago, my father was an only child and we didn’t stay in contact with my mother’s side. So I don’t have any other family.” I reply as I rub my thumb over her knuckles, “how did you know that Leo was the one getting married?” I ask. She sighs, “I told you I’m really good at reading people.” She shrugs, “no seriously, I’m really good at reading people, you’re on another level.” I reply. “Well, there is a simple observation. You told me it was your brother’s party and Drake and Max look nothing like you. Also, the groom at the bachelor party is either actively trying to get laid, bragging about how hot their fiancé is or… looks like Leo. Dreading the very idea of it,” she says. _She is very intuitive. Leo hates that he has to get married._

“How old are you?” I ask. “30 I will be 31 in October, how old are you?” she asks. “I’m 31, 32 in July.” I reply. “What’s your middle name?” she asks, “Alexander.” I reply. “What’s your favorite color?” she asks. “Red, yours?” I reply. “Purple, what do you do for a living?” she asks. “I work for my father, family business,” I reply, not wanting to spoil our time together with the truth. “What does your work entail and why are you moving to Hollow Brook of all places if your father’s business is out of Boston?” she asks. 

I think for a few minutes, “We do a little investing and my father is wanting an office down here. Tell me about your father, where is he?” I ask, wanting to get off the subject of my job. 

_I can’t tell her that I’m the guy she will have to meet with about the diner, she wouldn’t look at me the same way after what just happened in the bar. I can’t tell her not yet._

“He died a few months after I was born,” she replies. “Do you mind if I ask how?” “Do you mind if I ask how you mom died?” she asks. “That’s fair. She was in a car accident, drunk driver.” She doesn’t reply right away, I hear her clear her throat. “He shot himself after my mother left,” she hesitates, “in the note he left he said he couldn’t live without her. It’s very Romeo and Juliet, but…” She looks over at me, “Don’t… Please don’t look at me like that.”

I try to compose my facial expression, “like what?” She stops at an intersection and turns, “like I’m broken. I’ve had a lot of bad in my life but I don’t let it change my outlook on life. I still have hope for myself and that look, that you have right now doesn’t help.” She says as she looks back at the road and continues driving. “Rin… I’m sorry that your parents didn’t want to stay with you, they missed out on such an amazing girl. I don’t think you’re broken, you’re wonderful.” She looks back at me, she’s trying to fight a smile. “Yeah, okay Lothario.” She says in a sarcastic tone. 

“I am not a seducer or womanizer.” I laugh. “Could have fooled me. And you don’t have to flatter me. I don’t even get why you want to.” she sighs. “I mean you watched me break some guys nose and instead of thinking I’m crazy and never speaking to me again, you walk over and help me. So, why are you being so nice to a girl that most men would stay away from, did I accidently hit your head with my bat when I wasn’t paying attention?” she asks looking over to me. “Rin, you don’t take anyone’s shit and you’re so independent and confident. If a man is intimidated by that he’s not man enough for you.” She looks away out her window, I can see her biting her lower lip in the side mirror. I can almost hear a whimper come from her lips; she takes in a deep breath. After a few minutes she turns back to me.

“So, what are all your tragic secrets?” she asks. “I don’t have any really,” I reply. “What about your love life, since you’re not a womanizer… I know you said you didn’t have one but I find that hard to believe. There has to be someone special in your life, right?” she asks with an optimistic look on her face. I smile.

“If Leo can find a girl, why not you?” she asks. _I guess I’m going to have to tell her. I hate telling people I’m divorced they always tilt their head to the side and stare at me like they did when my mother passed away. Makes me feel like I’m ten years old again._ I let out a sigh, “I’m divorced… guess I haven’t found the right person. I have a lot in my life just like you and it often intimidates women. When it doesn’t, they often are in it for the wrong reason, like my ex-wife. The last girl I tried to get to know, after her, only wanted to date me because of my father’s business.” I explain.

“So, I guess I just haven’t found someone worth getting to know,” I add. She smiles and looks at me, “and am I worth getting to know?” I smile back, “I hope so,” I whisper back. “Well, I understand what you mean, guys see everything I have going on and they almost always say that I wouldn’t have time for them. Or, they try to make me feel less than to equal the playing field,” she says. “What do you mean they make you feel less than?” I ask. 

“They say things like ‘you have a lot happening, that must be why you’re not as attractive or why you’re weigh more than girls your height.’” She mimics a frat guy voice. “That kind of crap.” she explains. _Those guys are idiots_. 

“Just how tall are you anyway?” I ask. She looks at me, “five foot, four inches,” she replies. “So, how tall are you?” she asks. “Six foot, two inches,” I reply as I study her body and face. _can’t see what would make other guys think she’s unattractive, she’s curvy but still in great shape and it looks good on her. She has amazing curves. Curves that I can’t wait to see more of._ I feel my pants tighten a little. _Focus_. 

“Rin, it’s kind of hard to believe that some guy hasn’t swept you off your feet,” I say with a grin. She laughs, “many have tried and failed. Usually badly… like tonight with that Tyler guy.” “It’s horrible that guys say shit like that, you’re beautiful.” I blurt out, _shit I didn’t mean to let that slip_. “Wow, you really must have had one to many,” she says laughing. “Rin, I think you make men nervous in a good way… you make me…” I stop, _think she’s right I did have one too many._

“What, I make you what?” she asks as we pull up to the hotel. I don’t answer, I get out and go around to the driver side and help her out of the car. She grabs her work bag and I walk with her to her office. 

“What about me makes you nervous?” She asks as she slings her bag into a couch in her office. We walk to the elevator, “What are you doing tomorrow?” I ask. She studies my face for a few minutes before answering. “I have a meeting tomorrow morning here, then I have to go over some stuff with the manager at Maggie’s before I meet the guy wanting to look at the place.” She replies as we walk out of the elevator to my room. 

“Who’s wanting to buy the diner?” I ask already knowing the answer. She goes quiet as we approach my door. “You should do your research before meeting with them.” I say as we get to my door. She looks down at the floor and fidgets with the hem of her shirt. “I did.” She looks up and past me to the end of the hall.

She lets her eyes meet mine, I step closer to her. She takes in a deep breath, she backs herself into my door. I reach around her and push the key into the handle. “would you like to come in?” I ask as I turn the key. She nods, “yes.” comes out all breathy. I smile and push the door open. She almost falls back when the door opens, I reach out and grab her shoulders, she lets out a gasp. “It’s okay I got you,” I smile at her and walk her into the room and close the door behind us. She stands at the door as I walk into the closet and pull my ruined shirt off. 

I can hear her let out a throaty groan from behind me. I look over my shoulder to see her eyeing my back. “So are you just completely covered in tattoos?” she asks. I chuckle as I pull on a t-shirt. “You’ll have to wait to find out.” I turn and see her cheeks flushed again. “Would you like something to drink?” I ask, walking over to the fridge. I look back and she still stands at the door. She has her lips roll between her teeth. “Rin?” “Hmm?” “Water?” I ask as I hold out a bottle for her. “Oh, sorry yes water is fine.” she says after a few minutes. She still stands at the door not moving. _She seems nervous again_. “You can come further into the room.” I set her bottle of water on the dresser and sit on the edge of the bed. She slowly walks over to the dresser. She picks up the bottle and takes a long swig and looks around the room. I remove my shoes as she looks at the desk. 

She opens the door to the balcony and walks out. I follow her, “you have a very beautiful garden down there.” Erin nods, “mmhmm.” I look at her face and she has her lips tucked in again. She looks back at me and blushes, “this balcony was added in the 1870’s after my five times great grandmother complained about not being able to see the garden from this side of the hotel. Or I guess that was the story I was always told…” she stops and bites the side of her nail. “The tower was also added at the same time.” her cheeks start to go darker. “Wait, your family has owned this hotel since the 1870’s?” I ask as she shakes her head, “my five times great grandfather built it in 1867 and then after 1929 it was sold and then sold again in the early 30’s and in the late 30’s my three times great grandfather bought it off the city again and it’s been in my family since then.” 

“Oh so you like an heiress.” _fucking kidding me? how am I suppose to woo an heiress. I’m a bit out of my element._ “I don’t like that term but I guess I was. I don’t think I can be considered an heiress if I already inherited everything when I was nine.” _I could not even begin to imagine inheriting a hotel at the age of nine._ “What all… did you inherit?” she looks at me and scrunches her lips to the side. “I would really rather not talk about that, it’s a lot for someone new.” I nod, “okay you can tell me later tonight or in the morning after we wake up.” I smirk at her. She giggles, “Maybe you can ask me in the wet dream you’ll have later after I’m gone. I’ll be asleep in my fancy house, but that’s a nice thought…. ” she pats my cheek and turns away. “You think you’re so cute and sassy.” I reply. “Well I wouldn’t say cute or sassy. Being called cute feels like an insult, I’m way more than cute. Charming and quick witted is more my style.” 

She goes quiet again and after a few minutes she starts to wipe her face off. “Dammit why is it so hot out here.” she waves her hands in front of her face. _She must be extra nervous. It’s like fifty degrees out here. I’m actually kind of cold._

She slips her jacket off her shoulders and folds it over her arm. I take it from her and set it in the room. I lean on the door frame and watch her for a second. Her hair shimmers under the yellow porch lights as she paces on the balcony. “Better?” I ask. She stops and turns to me with a small smile. “Yes.” she stares at me for a few minutes and slowly walks closer to me. 

She stands just a foot away and looks up at me. She sucks in her bottom lip and bites down. “Fuck, I’m so going to regret this.” she whispers then balls my shirt in her fist and pulls me down to her level, “hi.” she giggles. Then her lips crash into mine landing a searing kiss. I deepen the kiss and I pull her tight into my chest. I feel that fire surge between us. I moan into her lips. I can feel my stomach twist and knot as it flips around. My heart races. She wraps her arms around my neck as she kisses me harder. She pulls back and pushes me away after a few minutes. She lets out a loud groan, “fuck. Liam goddammit.” she backs away. 

“Um are you okay?” I ask. She shakes her head and holds her hand over her mouth. _Never had a girl react this badly._ “Did I… I mean was it not good for you?” I ask as a lump forms in my throat. “Oh my God, Liam no that’s not it. That was amazing. Fuck its so hot out here.” I laugh, “what’s the matter then?” “We should probably talk inside.” she says breathless and walks past me. She picks up her jacket and tucks it in her arms. She walks to the door. “Wait… where are you going?” I ask. She stops and turns to face me, “I… uh. Liam, I know who you are and why you’re here.” “oh.” I nod. And sit at the table, “okay, yes I’m here to buy the diner, how long have you known?” 

“I’ve known who you and your father are for the last six months. Since he started harassing everyone in town about the diner,” she replies. “And… I saw how you reacted when I said I was the owner so you obviously didn’t know before but after you knew who I was and you still… continued to flirt… I don’t appreciate being treated like I’m just some bimbo that guys can take advantage of.” she shakes her head. “Rin…” I walk closer to her, “I wasn’t trying to take advantage of you.” I reach out and brush her hair back, she flusters and back herself into the door. 

She shakes her head, “you did though. I know I let it happen and may have been inappropriate too and I shouldn’t have kissed you but I never expect to be so…” she stops and blushes. “You didn’t expect to be attracted to me.” I finish for her. She nods, “right. I’m sorry but I’ve done business with guys like you before…” I look at her confused on where this is headed, “what do you mean guys like me?” I ask. “Guys like you always mistake me for the secretary and slap me on the ass and tell me to be a good girl and get them their coffee.” 

“That is fucking awful, Rin I would never do that, men that sexually harass a woman in power are intimidated by your confidence and only do that because they need to feel like they are the ones in control.” I step back and give her some space. Erin pushes herself off the door and opens the door. 

“I know that and whatever this is…” She gestures to herself and me, “this is done. That kiss can’t happen again. You already know too much about me, if you need more information about the diner email me.” She hisses and starts to walk away. I run to the door and see her half way down the hall. 

“Rin. Wait!” I call out but she keeps walking to the elevator. I run to catch up with her, “Dammit you walk fast for a tiny girl,” I catch the elevator door as she tries to walk inside and pull her back letting the door close.

“Liam, go to bed. You’re drunk.” She says in a pissed tone. “Rin, it’s true I didn’t know you were the owner of Maggie’s until you told us at the bar. When I looked at all the records you sent over none of them showed your full name, it just listed a C. James Leblanc as the owner. You have to believe me, I never wanted to deceive you… or try to take advantage of you. I would never do that to anyone. But… I was wrong and should have spoken up when I found out who you were… it’s just that I wanted to get to know you and once I started to get to know you I–” she cuts me off. 

“So, you wanted to get more information out of me, to what huh… use against me somehow?” she asks. I feel my heart sink a little, “No… no… I would never do that. I wanted to get to know you for my own selfish reasons, not for work.” I reply. 

She moves around me and presses the button for the elevator again. “Rin, I know you can feel the connection I felt or you wouldn’t have kissed me,” she blushes and nods. “Okay so if I promise that if we have to meet at any point about the diner that I will treat you with respect and not be inappropriate will you please come back and talk to me about this?” I ask. She doesn’t respond, “Please at least let me make all this up to you.” She looks at me then at the floor, “how?” “Let me take you to dinner, tomorrow night…” I reply. “Are you asking or telling?” she asks. 

“Asking…” I say but she doesn’t say anything. She runs her hand over her face, she lets out a groan. “Why is this fucking happening now?” she whispers “are you asking me?” I ask as she shakes her head. “Sorry I was talking to myself. Stop looking at me like that.” she huffs. “Like what?” “You keep staring at my lips, stop it’s distracting.” After a few minutes she looks back, “you better not be late to our meeting tomorrow 2 sharp in front of Maggie’s, I don’t care for slackers.” I nod, “Of course, I will get there early. Now are you going to answer the question.” 

The elevator door opens and she steps inside, the door starts to close. _No, don’t leave._ I slip inside before the door closes, “Catherine…” I say as she looks at me annoyed, “Erin, will you please go to dinner with me?” I ask. She doesn’t answer instead she stares at the door, _what is she doing to me, why am I so nervous. I have never been this nervous around a girl… come on. answer._ “Rin,” the door starts to open. I can hear my heart racing and pounding in my ears.

“Rin, please let me make this up to you…” I say pleading with her. She steps off the elevator and looks back at me. My heart is pounding as I watch her get off and turn to face me, her eyes burn through me. Finally, as the door starts close, she says, “fine, I’ll think about it,” then the door closes and I lean back on the wall as I clinch at my chest trying to catch my breath.


	6. Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Liam spirals down the rabbit hole trying to find a way to show Erin that he’s a good guy. Callie gets Drake’s problem taken care of and after Drake helps her. Liam meets Erin at the diner to go over all the in and outs during the tour she has a minor panic attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I decided to include a bonus section in here from Callie’s POV, that gives us a small insight of Erin’s life.

I take the elevator back to my floor and run to Leo’s room. I pound on the door for what seems like forever, he answers yawning. “Do you know what time it is? I thought you and Erin would be busy…” he says making squeaking sounds and gesturing with his hands. 

I push him into his room, “Okay, okay. Please come in.” he says standing back. “So, did you plan on sleeping with her to get the diner?” he asks while laughing. I glare at him, he throws his hands up, “Calm down it was just a joke.”

I start to pace up and down the length of his room, “did you know she was the owner?” I ask. “Not until she told us. Why are you so upset?” he asks. “She knew the whole time who we were. She thinks that I don’t really know, she thinks that I would use the private conversations we had against her, somehow.” I reply. 

“Liam, you need to calm down, we both know you wouldn’t do something like that. What I don’t understand is why it bothers you that she thinks this.” He says. I feel the nerves start to sit in again. My stomach twists into knots, my breathing accelerates as I picture Erin’s disappointed face. “I need to make this up to her.” I reply as I collapse into one of the arm chairs in defeat. 

“Wait, do you… want to fix this for work or…?” he asks. “I need to fix this for _her_.” I respond. “So, ask her out, take her to dinner, make her see that you’re not trying to use her.” He says. “I did.” I reply. “Good, so wine her, dine her and make her fall in love with you.” He replies as he sits next to me. 

“She said she would have to think about it.” I reply. He laughs, “oomph, man I’m sorry bro. That’s weird I don’t think you’ve ever been shot down before. Has a girl ever told you no to a date?” he asks as I shake my head. “Huh. Well, here look over the file to see if there is anything you could use to convince her that you’re not like other guys.” He says handing me a large manila folder. 

I take the folder to my room and look through the contents, but there’s nothing I don’t already know about her or the diner. I pull out my computer and spend hours trying to get to know the Erin I meet at the bar. The girl that isn’t afraid of anything… the girl that makes my heart race. First, start to search for the bar and hotel to see if I can find any information about her family in the history on their website. 

The hotel’s website has only the history of the hotel about when it was built. The only thing I was able to find out from that is what she already told me about the hotel. It also shows that the hotel is owned by Leblanc Industries. I look that up and see that Erin is the CEO and chairwoman of the company, _naturally_. 

I also see that they have an office in New York and one in France. Their website also states that it is the oldest and largest locally owned company in Georgia. _Her company is way larger than I would have thought. How did we not know this? Why didn’t she tell me she had any of this?_ The company website has profiles on each of the board members. There’s one on Callie showing her full name as Calliope Reyes, stating that she is the chief operating officer of the Georgia office and head of the legal department. I click on Erin’s profile, only to be disappointed when it doesn’t show anything but her name and contact information. _She likes her privacy. She had to have gone to school with Callie down here but that wouldn’t explain how she knows so much about Boston. Something is missing_.

Then there is a link on the about page of the company’s website to a foundation website, The Leblanc Children’s Foundation. The website ‘about’ section shows that it was founded by Catherine Isadora Leblanc in 1995. That website also has profiles of their top-level staff, again Erin’s is almost blank other than her titles and when she took over. I click on the founder’s profile; a picture pulls up of a woman in her 50s. This profile is complete though. I am able to see that Catherine Isadora graduated top of her class from Harvard. _Maybe Erin followed in her footsteps._

I find old news articles linked on the foundation’s website. The article shows a picture of Catherine Isadora sitting in front of a big large library with a little girl with Erin’s eyes. In another picture of the little girl up close I am able to tell that it is a young little Erin, she smiles really big for the picture. _Dimples on both cheeks, I wonder why her smile only has one now._

I look up recent news about the foundation, an article from two months ago. ‘Local library burns to the ground.’ There’s a picture of her and Callie standing with the mayor in front of a still smoldering pile of ash. 

A report asked her, ‘what do you say to those who think this a lost cause?’ Erin’s response, ‘I’d say that anyone that thinks that our children’s future is a lost cause should reevaluate themselves. It’s not enough to just send our children to an underfunded school expecting the overworked teachers to inspire them. We all need to motivate the children to stay driven in the face of devastation and teach them not run away from their purpose when times are bad.’ _She’s so compassionate. It’s really refreshing, every other woman I’ve met doesn’t care two shits about anyone but themselves._

In another recent article the foundation tells the press that they will be meeting with developers and investors about building the new library on March 10th. _Wait that’s in just a few days, that’s it I help her with this and make her see._

I run back to the hall and knock on Leo’s door, “Dude, it’s 5 o’clock in the morning what?” he says opening the door, “I figured out how to fix it. There was a fire and Rin is trying to build a library but she needs investors.” I pant out. 

“Slow down, you want to invest in a library?” he asks as I nod trying to calm down. “They’re meeting in a few days in the hotel’s conference room to discuss how to fund the project and I can’t breathe.” I say breathless.

“Okay, a library isn’t a bad thing to invest in and you seem like you really need her to like you so I will go with you to the meeting. But you need to sleep and so do I, go to bed and I will call the office Monday and get everything started. Who’s the main player in this?” he asks. “Erin, her company’s name is Leblanc Industries and she has a foundation the Leblanc Children’s Foundation, they do fundraisers for children’s education and art.” I pant out. Leo’s eyebrows raise, “okay, we might have underestimated her. Now go to bed.” Leo demands and closes his door. 

——

## Next Morning Callie’s POV

“Hey Callie?” Erin says as she walks into my office. “Yes?” “I have Tony waiting for you and Drake in the conference room to fix that little problem he had. You’ll have to go to Drake’s room and get him, he’s not answering the room phone.” I feel my heart flutter a little. “Okay, I’ll go get him.” I reply and stand from my desk. Before I walk out of my office I get a glance of myself in the full length mirror by the door. _I should have worn my hair down, why didn’t I just wash my hair instead of being lazy._ I sigh and smooth the sides of my hair. _Crap where’s my lip gloss. Fuck it. Don’t know why I’m even worried about that._

“Wait, there’s one more thing.” Erin says before I walk out the door. “Yeah?” “Remember why we transferred Tiffany to work at the bar?” She asks. I nod, “yeah what about it?” Erin runs her hand over her mouth, “I’m going to need you to remind me about the rules we set after that.” _This whole Liam thing must be getting to her._ “okay, I will. You know you still need to hire a new assistant its been three fucking years since you moved her over there.” She nods and quickly walks back to her office. 

I wait at the elevator out of the corner of my eye, I see Leo walking from the ballroom. “Hey.” I beckon for him. “How are you Callie?” he asks walking over to the elevator. “I’m good, you?” he nods, “good.” “Have you seen Drake? I need him for a meeting with the guy that’s going to get him out of trouble.” “No, he’s a late riser probably still in bed.” I nod, “k thanks.” 

“So who’s this guy that’s going to get Drake out of hot water?” Leo asks. “Uh…” I look back over to Erin’s office and see her on the phone. “He works for Erin at the diner, but he…” I stop and look back over to Erin pacing in her office. “He knows how to fix things, let’s just leave it at that. Erin would kill me if I told you more.” 

He nods and looks over to her office. “She keeps a tight ship around here.” I nod, “Erin is a good boss, everyone loves her here. But the guy that is going to fix this problem is from a different… time in her life.” 

“You make it sound like she used to be a different person.” he says as we walk into the elevator. “I guess you could say that, her life before Pops passed away was a strange and interesting time. So, what have you guys been up to?” He looks over at me and back to the door, “Max has been spending a lot of time in the spa and Liam has been researching Erin. Actually I needed to speak with you if you have some time before you deal with Drake.” he replies. “Here let’s go down to the tower and we can talk there.” I reply as we step off the elevator.

I lead him down to the tower and sit on the window seal. “What’s up?” He smiles, “Liam found some news article online about the library burning down and I just wanted to know some information about it.” “It burned down about a month ago, it was the oldest library in Marion county, not sure what all you want to know about it.” I reply as I look out the window. I see Liam walking about the garden, _he looks worried._

“What I really need to know is if we can get in on the meeting you have scheduled for the 10th.” Leo says, breaking my attention in the garden. “Why?” I ask as I turn back to him. “Liam thinks it would be a good idea for us to help with the rebuilding of the library.” I tilt my head to the side, “Erin turned him down last night didn’t she?” I ask. _That explains why she needs to be reminded of the rules._ “Has she not told you?” he asks. “Erin is a very private person and when she’s ready to tell me she will. What do you know?” I ask. “Not much, Liam is also kind of private about his love life. But I’ve only seen him act like that…” he says pointing down to the garden, “once, with his college girlfriend. He never told me what happened but they dated for a long time and then she just left and he moped around for a long time after and that is what you’re seeing down in that garden right now.” 

I look back at Liam pacing the maze of flowers. He keeps stopping and running his hands through his hair. “I thought he was divorced, did he not sulk after that?” I ask. “How did you know about that?” he asks. “Erin is very thorough when she researches someone. When your father started calling nonstop about the diner she started looking into Rayne Industries and all of your top executives.” I reply as I look around the tower. 

“Well yes he was married before but it wasn’t for love, my father has certain expectations and I don’t want to say he forced it but that is basically what he did.” Leo explains. _How sad_. “What kind of expectations?” I ask. Leo lets out a breathy laugh, “he expects his sons to marry a girl from a highly reputable family. Liam’s ex wife was from a very wealthy and well known family in Boston.” “That’s kind of fucked up. It’s really sad that he forced Liam to do that. Erin’s grandfather tried to do the same thing to her but she’s very defiant when it came to that.” I look back at Liam pacing in the garden. _She’s never going to let it happen, and probably shouldn’t, not with Stephen lurking around._ “Well, I’ll have to talk to Erin about bringing you in on the meeting.” I stand and start to walk away when Leo reaches out and grabs my wrist. I turn back, “excuse me.” _what the fuck._

“Sorry I wasn’t trying to scare you.” he drops my arm and steps back. “You should leave it a surprise for Erin.” I squint. _Not going to happen_. “Okay I’ll see what I can do.” 

I walk down to Drakes room and knock on the door. I hear a crash and groans before he shouts, “Who the fuck is waking me up at this hour?” _Is he serious right now its 11 o’clock._ “It’s me Callie.” I say into the door. Suddenly his room goes silent. I wait for a few minutes before knocking again. Still nothing. “Dude seriously do you want me to fix your shit or not I have other things to do.” I yell into the door. Finally he opens the door wearing an old weathered shirt and basketball shorts. _God he is so hot_. “Ready?” I ask letting my eyes rake over him. _Tony is not going to take him seriously dressed like that_. “I can wait if you are not ready.” “What’s wrong with what I’m wearing, Reyes?” He asks. “Tony is very professional and won’t help if you look like that, at least put on jeans and a nicer shirt.” 

Drake lets out a loud groan, “what kind of prick dictates who he works with based on what the other person wears.” I suppress a laugh. “You can go down like that but you don’t want to get on his bad side.” I walk past him into the room. I open the closet and pull out a shirt that doesn’t have bleach stains on it and the pair of jeans that doesn’t have holes in them. “Here put this on.” I toss them over to him. “And hurry he won’t wait all day and we’re already late.” I say as I step back out to the hall. 

Drake emerges from his room, he takes his time looking at me then he walks past me to the elevator without saying anything. _Ass._

—–

I lead the way to my office, “okay just have a seat.” I walk over to the wall safe in my office closet and pull out the four bundles of cash and walk back to my desk forgetting that Drake is watching me. “That Tony guy is really intense.” Drake says as I set the cash on my desk and radio Javi. “Javi I need you in my office asap.” 

I put the radio back on my desk and sit down. When I look up Drake sits staring at the money. He reaches over and turns over each stack. “Yeah he’s _different_.” “It cost $300,000 to fix this?” he asks. I nod. “What exactly is he going to do?” he asks. “It’s really best if you don’t know the details.” “Reyes… tell me or I’ll take my chances with court.” I shrug, “I can’t tell you.” “How does Erin know a guy like that?” he asks. 

“Erin’s life used to be very different.” Drake nods, after a few minutes, “I’m not doing whatever this is. It’s very clear that whatever he is about to do is very illegal.” “Okay well we can stop the deal and you can go to prison for ten years.” I shrug, “That’s how long the judge will give you for the amount of pot you guys brought in and that’s just for the pot there’s also the drug trafficking charges they will file along with the possession charges they already have on you so you are looking about 15 to 20 years in a max security prison. Maybe with good behavior you can get out in 7 to 9 years.” 

“Why do you know so much on drug charges?” he asks. I sigh, “I’m Erin’s attorney.” Drake’s eyebrows raise, “are you saying that Erin has been in trouble for drugs in the past because that’s how it sounds.” “I didn’t say that and I’m not having this conversation if she wanted you guys to know anything about her old life she would have told you.” 

Drake nods, “okay I’m not doing whatever this is, Leo’s an attorney he can get me out of it.” 

I sigh and close my office door, “First. You can say that all you want but the plan is already in motion and I’m not going to back out of this deal. Trust me you don’t want to see what happens when you back out of a deal with Tony.” I sit back down, “And second, Leo isn’t licensed in Georgia to practice, he also doesn’t know enough about this to be able to effectively get you out of it.” 

“I can’t let Erin pay that amount of money for some dumbass thing Max did.” he grumbles. I try to suppress a laugh but can’t. “Erin makes that kind of money every ten minutes, seriously that is just a drop in the bucket.” Drake shakes his head, “no way she makes that off a hotel, it’s nice and big but there is no way she makes three hundred thousand dollars in a week with the hotel completely booked.” I nod, “Yeah but she doesn’t just own the hotel, she owns the biggest company in all of Georgia.” I pull out some gum from my purse, “want some?” I pop a piece in my mouth as he moles over the information I just told him. 

Javi walks in, “what’s up?” he asks. I slip the money into an envelope and hand it to Javi. “Here take this to Tony, in the conference room.” I hand it to Javi. “Why is Tony here?” “Don’t worry about it, he already knows this is a one time deal.” 

After Javi leaves I turn back to Drake. “Okay, you’re a free man now.” I stand and walk back to the closet and grab my workout clothes, “just let yourself out.” I go into my private bathroom and change into my workout leggings and red sports bra with a loose tank top. 

When I walk out to put my running shoes on I’m surprised to see Drake is still sitting at my desk, “oh fuck… I thought you left.” I say a little breathless from being startled. I see Drake’s eyes trail down my body, I feel the heat instantly pull between my legs. _I seriously need him to stop doing that._

“Where are you going dressed like that?” he asks with a smirk. _Stop, stop looking at me like that._ I slip my shoes on, “I sometimes go on hikes during my lunch break. There’s a nice trail in the woods behind the hotel.” I grab my phone and earbuds. I pop them in my ears and start to turn on my favorite unsolved crimes podcast. 

“Want a hiking partner?” I hear muffled as the theme music plays in my ears. I pop one out, “huh?” _I’m not trying to be rude but he’s so fucking distracting._ “I said do you want someone to hike with?” he asks. 

“I guess.” _Damn why did I say that I don’t need to see him sweaty and all… come on Callie stop thinking of him like that, he’s not staying here you can’t have feelings like that._ I start to walk around my desk, the corner of my shoe gets caught on the edge of the desk and I start to fall. Before I know it Drake’s hands are on my body as he catches me. _Fuck, no why didn’t you just let me fall._ I get a whiff of his cologne. An involuntary whimper escapes as notes of aromatic cedar, amber and citrus engulf my senses. _Oh my god why does he have to smell and look so good._

“Shit, Reyes are you okay?” he asks as he looks down at me still cradled in his strong arms. _He’s so muscular and manly. I have a strong urge to bite his bicep_. My eyes travel up to his amber colored eyes. I feel my heart flutter as he stares into mine. “Reyes?” I feel my breath snag as I try to speak but can’t. “Reyes?” _Talk, say anything. Any words would make this less awkward_. “Reyes… you’re starting to worry me.” he says looking down at my foot then back at my eyes. “S–Syzygy.” I stammer. _what the fuck did I just say what does syzygy mean?_ I let a sigh, my eyes roll at their own accord. I see Drake smirk at me. _Dammit that’s not helping._ “Ah, I’m fine just…” I try to wiggle out of his arms but he tightens them around me and lifts me to my feet effortlessly. 

He lets go of me letting my full weight bear down on my feet, suddenly I feel a searing pain in my ankle. “Ow, ow fuck.” I whimper as I bend down to look at my foot. _Stupid weak ankles_. I quickly untie my shoe and rip it off and see the bruising on my already swollen ankle. I rub my fingers over it and wince. 

“Fuck, Reyes let me see.” Drake kneels down in front of me and takes my foot in his hands. _You’re a strong independent woman Callie don’t cry._ “Fuck that hurts stop.” it’s no use tears spring to my eyes. Tears of pain and embarrassment. “We gotta get you to the hospital.” Drake swoops me up into his arms and lifts my blubbering fat ass off the ground with little effort. He starts to walk out the office door when I realize I need my car keys and purse. “Wait, I need my purse and car keys.” Drake looks around. “Hanging on the closet door.” I say between sobs. “Dammit I’m sorry I can get Javi to take me just set me down.” 

Drake ignores me and walks over to the closet door, “grab your purse Reyes, I’m not leaving you behind.” _dammit why is he being so nice_. I nod and slip my hand through the strap and pull it onto my arm. 

“Okay I’m parked out front.” I say as I wipe my face off. 

Drake carries me through to the lobby as soon as we’re out in the open I hear Erin. “Whoa what the hell happen Callie?” she asks as she runs over to us. “I’m fine, just twisted my ankle, ouch stop touching it.” I say as Erin lightly runs her fingers over the swollen mess. “Did this happen here?” she asks. I nod my head. “Make sure to get me the bill when it comes. Do you need me to take you to the ER?” she asks. 

“I got it, I’ll make sure she gets fixed up.” Drake says as he carries me to my car. 

—–

## It’s the late afternoon. Liam POV

Since she likes flowers enough to have a giant garden filled with them, I decided to pick up some flowers for her. I found a local flower shop that’s walking distance to the diner, so I should have plenty of time to stop there before I have to meet her at the diner. I stand looking at the different flowers, their gardenias are beautiful and smell amazing. Then I see the roses. _Dammit it’s been forever since I bought flowers for a girl and I have no idea which ones to get._

A man wearing a smock walks up to me, “okay, what did you do and who to?” i feel my cheeks heat up, “um I need some flowers for a girl that I would like to date but she’s apprehensive about it.” the man nods, “what else?” he cocks his head to the side, “come on you pissed her off what did you do?” 

I sigh, “I may have lied to her about something by omitting the truth.” “like how serious of a lie?” he asks as he gathers flowers. “Uh… is that really important?” he nods. “Fine.” I explain the events of last night to him. He nods, “you fell pretty hard for her after just one night.” _okay maybe he’s right this might be too much. I don’t want to freak her out._ I nod, “maybe I shouldn’t get her flowers.” “All women love flowers even if she doesn’t want to work out this mess the flowers are at least a good apology.” He hands me a bouquet, “here the daffodils are for new beginnings and the irises are for deep sentiment and the purple lilacs and rose are for love at first sight and a few sunflowers to brighten her day. Now what do you want on the card?” 

I think for a few minutes _nothing, nothing is coming to mind. This is bad. Why can’t I come up with anything other than I’m sorry I’m a jackass and desperately need you to like me._ Then remember the ridiculous advice Max gave me when I was having trouble writing my vows to my ex-wife, when all else fails, use song lyrics. _Okay song… what song to use… it should be a song about love but not one that has the word in the lyrics right? Think._ I feel my stomach twist in knots. as the flower guy stares at me. 

“Uh put, To my Goddess, Come up to meet you, tell you I’m sorry, you don’t know how lovely you are, I had to find you, tell you I need you, tell you I set you apart. Yours truly Liam.” He nods and scrunches his face, “Not bad, that’s a nice song. Hope it works out for you. Nice touch with the goddess part, don’t get that too often.” I nod and pay for the flowers. 

—-

I show up to the diner early and wait outside for Erin. Soon her car pulls up, I hide the flowers behind my back and walk up as she parks. I open her door for her. “Good afternoon, Rin.” I smirk at her. She nods and puts on a fake smile. “Hi.” _Not off to a good start_. “So I got you something… I hope you like it. The guy at the shop picked them out.” “Thought you promised not to do anything inappropriate.” she says nervously. 

I nod, “yes I did but I didn’t think flowers would be inappropriate.” I hand her the bouquet, she takes them and smells each sunflower separate from the rest of the flowers. She glances around us, I do so also. _Is she really worried about people seeing us?_ She reads the card, I see a real smile break across her face. She notices me watching her closely and quickly drops the smile and puts on a stone like face. “Thank you, they are lovely. Wouldn’t have pegged you for a coldplay fan.” she says as the corner of her mouth twitches. _I guess she might have liked them._

“Okay let’s get started.” she says as she drops the flowers into her car along with her jacket.

She explains to me all the ins and outs of the diner. She’s dressed in a cute little black dress that shows off her curves. Her hair is shorter, it stops just a few inches below her shoulders. I have to fight the urge to run my fingers through it as she goes on and on about the diner I could care less about. “You look very nice today, I like your new hair.” She looks up and fiddles with the ends of her hair, “oh… um, I uh… thanks.” She closes her eyes and shakes her head before turning back to stone. She’s very serious when she works. She turns back to the window of the diner and peers inside. “Okay, give me a tour of the inside,” I say as she stares into the window then turns to me and shakes her head, “Shantel the manager can show you around,” she replies. 

“Rin, you’ll be fine just walk in the door with me,” I say as I reach out for her. She flinches as I take her hand and lead her to the doorway. We stand in the doorway as I look around the diner, taking in the sight of the pristine interior. _Whoever designed the remodel knew what they were doing._

The inside of the diner is done up in a classic black and white color scheme. The walls are lined in white subway tile and any part of the wall not covered in tile is painted a dark graphite grey. The lighting is made up of black industrial pipes with Edison bulbs that cast a warm inviting glow throughout an otherwise cold room. 

To the right of the diner is a long breakfast bar that curves around the front to the back, there are milk shake machines that line the counter behind the bar. Along the front wall by the front window are four booths. Down the center of the diner are eight sets of booths that sit side by side with a half wall to separate them. And down the left wall are ten or fifteen regular tables. 

The walls have a shelf that goes all the way around the room lined with retro and vintage home kitchen appliances. Just below the shelf are different framed pictures of various people enjoying themselves at this diner. On the wall on the right behind the breakfast bar hangs the original frontage sign along with a large black and white picture of an old lady standing in front of the diner. From the car that is parked next to her it appears it was taken in the late twenties or early thirties. “Come on, it’s just a diner,” I say as I pull her over the threshold. 

She stumbles inside and takes a look around, I do the same, everyone almost stops what they are doing to look at us. No, wait to look at _Erin_ , “Catherine… is something wrong? Why are you here?” a tall woman with long wavy brown hair and pale skin steps around the breakfast bar and walks over to us. 

“Ah… no… nothing is wrong… I was… I’m just making a surprise visit,” Erin replies to her. _Apparently, her manager is unaware of my visit or possible sale of this._ I can feel Erin’s hand trembling in mine. “Ah… this is Liam… Liam this is Shantel,” Erin introduces us as I shake Shantel’s hand. “It’s very nice to meet you,” I say. “You have a very beautiful diner here.” I add. Shantel nods, “Well, Erin here designed the space, I’m just the manager.” She nods. I look down at a very nervous Erin. Her cheeks are starting to darken as she listens to Shantel talk to me about the remodel. “She’s always had a good eye for interior design. This isn’t the first diner she restored, there’s a little hole in the wall diner that has the best burgers around in the next town over that she restored.” Shantel adds. I nod along with her. “Well, she shou—” I start to say but Erin interrupts.

“I’m just going to give Liam a tour and then we will be out of your hair,” Erin says, still trembling. Shantel nods and goes back to work, everyone in the diner proceeds to shift around us as we walk through the building. I watch how they react to Erin’s presence, they avoided eye contact and talked in hushed tones as we walked to the kitchen. 

“This is the kitchen pretty standard, this is Tony, the head chef… Tony this is Liam,” she explains to me as Tony looks over at Erin with a surprised look then nods in our direction. He also doesn’t make eye contact with Erin instead he walks ahead of us and opens doors for her, “thanks Tony,” she replies. “No problem, boss.” Tony replies in a jersey accent. That surprises me. “He’s not from around here.” I say as Erin nods, “I sometimes take in wayward people, I met him another lifetime ago.” Erin says in a nervous voice as we stop in front of an office door. She sighs and wipes sweat off her forehead. I see her mumble to herself. “seriously, Erin stop letting him know too much fuck.” She shakes her head and digs in the pocket of her purse.

“This is Shantel’s office…” She pulls out a large key ring full of keys and goes to unlock the door but drops the keys as her hands shake. She grabs her face, “ugh.” She lets out as I bend down and pick up her keys. I help her open the door. I take a peek inside almost exactly the same as the office at the bar. 

Erin is still trembling beside me, “okay, do you need to see anything else… or can we go back outside?” she asks in a slightly panicked voice. “Rin, why are you so nervous?” I ask “I need to get out of here now.” “Rin, what’s wrong?” I ask. “Li, please. I hate being in here I need to get outside.” she says as she walks quickly back to the front of the diner, dragging me along. 

Her hand tightens around mine with each step. Once outside she relaxes and takes in deep breath with her arms above her head, her eyes close as she inhales and exhales, “Okay, so that’s the diner…” she says breathless then she mumbles to herself again. She takes a few more deep breaths, “do you have any questions?” she asks after a few more minutes of deep breathing. 

I don’t say anything, _I’m happy that it wasn’t me that made her so nervous._ She opens her eyes and looks at me, I’m completely lost in my thoughts watching her. She must be uncomfortable because she puts her arms back down and takes a step away from me, “Rin… are you okay?” I ask. 

She looks back at me as I look her up and down, “why are you looking at me like that?” she asks. I let my eyes fall on hers, she has a very concerned look on her face, “Like what?” I ask with a smirk. 

She shrugs, “like you want… like… you’re undressing me… with your eyes,” she finally says moving her big purse in front of her body trying to conceal herself. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.” I reply looking at the ground, “have you thought any more about going to dinner with me?” I ask, wanting her to agree. 

She waits for me to look back up, “yes,” she replies. “Yes… you thought about it or yes you will go with me?” I ask. She blushes and looks down, “yes I have thought about it.” She replies. “And?” I continue. 

“I still haven’t decided.” She says as she walks back to her car. “Where are you headed off to?” I ask as she steps into the car. “I have to go home and change.” She says. “You look great, why do you need to change?” I ask. She hesitates and looks up at me from the driver’s seat, “it doesn’t matter, I’ll see you later?” she asks. I nod my head. She looks at the flowers in the seat beside her. “Thank you for the flowers again.” “You’re very welcome.” I smile. She plays with one of the stems and looks back up to me. I squat down beside her car to see her closer. “Are you okay?” I ask her. She nods and a tear falls on her cheek. “No you’re not.” I open the door and pull her into my arms. 

“I’m fine Liam, I’m just embarrassed that you saw me freak out over being in a stupid diner.” “Why does this place freak you out?” I whisper into her hair. “It’s personal.” she pulls back and wipes under her eyes. “Okay, I have to go home now. But thanks for the hug and flowers.” “You’re welcome again. will I see you at the bar tonight?” I ask. “Sorry Liam but I have to go.” 


	7. Take My Breath Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Liam witnesses Erin getting stood up at the bar and comforts her. Erin tries to help Liam get his ex-wife to stop calling in an interesting way. Liam and Erin get more intimate.

Later after dinner I sit in the booth at the bar with Leo and Max, a drunk Drake sits at the bar talking to Callie. Occasionally he helps her by taking drinks to tables. The bar is actually kind of busy tonight; almost every table is full. Javi is clearing a table near us. “Hey, can you have Drake come over here?” I ask. A few minutes later Drake comes over. “What’s going on with you and Callie?” I ask. Drake looks back to the bar and then to me, “Callie sprained her ankle today and I helped her to the hospital and she can’t wait tables on crunches.” Drake says as he looks back at Callie. 

“Does she know that you plan on going back to Boston? I only ask because Callie isn’t like one of those girls you can have a fling with.” 

Drake looks down to the floor, “I haven’t actually decided on if I’m going back or moving to Texas yet so no I haven’t. And I know she isn’t like the girls I usually bring home.” I nod, “Okay.” “So since you’re waiting tables can you bring me a vodka cranberry?” Max laughs. Drake looks at Max, “I don’t know, you still kind of owe me, I think we should have you washing dishes or something.” Then he walks away. 

Erin walks in the bar; her natural waves are brushed out into a glamorous retro styled hair do. 

I sit up right thinking she might approach. She takes her time removing her long jacket and hanging it up revealing a short little shimmering bronze colored cocktail dress. The dress shows off her glowing legs, not to mention the heels she has on makes her legs look even better. “Wow,” I breathe out as I look at her. Leo and Max look up and follow my gaze. “I thought you said she was still thinking about it?” Leo asks. “She told me this afternoon she was.” I reply as we watch her. I feel that nervous pit in my stomach again as she looks around the room.

My heart races as she turns around, but she doesn’t approach the booth. I watch her walk to the back of the bar to the restroom. She comes out a few minutes later. She walks slowly through the crowd of bar patrons; stopping a few times as they greet her. She smiles politely at each person that approaches her. I sit up again thinking she might come over. Instead she walks to the front of the bar and takes a seat at a small bistro table next to the jukebox and window. She sits looking out the window like she’s waiting on someone. “Man… I’m sorry but I think she’s waiting on someone.” Max says. 

Callie limps over to our table, “hey do you guys need refills?” she asks. I just point to Erin sitting alone, “shouldn’t you be like sitting down.” I look down at the brace on her foot. “I hate using crunches. I am trying to get used to not using them.” I look back up, “you should probably use them anyway.” “I’ll be fine, what can I get you?” she asks. “Nothing for me but will you send a glass of wine over to Erin,” Callie hands me the wine list and I look through the list, “Which one is her favorite?” I ask Callie, “the blackberry one.” She replies I nod and she starts to limp over to the bank vault, when Drake goes over and helps her. They come back and hand a bottle of wine to Javi.

I watch Javi take a glass over to Erin, she looks at him confused then he points me. She makes eye contact with me, smiles and nods then takes a sip. I want to approach her but I decide it’s too soon she is obviously waiting on someone to take her out. 

An hour passes as she sits and waits. I hear thunder as it begins to rain. Erin has finished her glass of wine and has now moved the chair opposite of her closer to rest her feet. The bar has pretty much cleared out except for our table and some guys playing pool. Javi walks over to the jukebox and deposits a few quarters, a slow song starts to play, he walks over to her and offers her his hand. 

She takes it with a sad look on her face, he starts to slow dance with her. She places her head on his shoulder as they sway back and forth. When the song finishes, I send her another glass of wine. 

Erin sits back down and waits a little while longer. I walk over to the bar, “what can I do for you?” Javi asks. I take a seat, “is she waiting for someone?” I ask referring to Erin. He nods his head, “I think he stood her up, I hate watching this.” He replies, “you guys seem like you have history…” I say as he nods. Javi runs his hand down his face and then scratches his head while looking over at Erin. “She’s the only woman I’ve ever loved… but it’s all ancient history,” he says as he clears some glasses from the bar. 

Erin stands up and walks over to the corner of the bar, “Javi… tequila,” is all she says. He nods and pours her a drink and starts to put the bottle back, “leave the bottle,” she requests but he ignores her knowing why she wants it. “I said leave the Goddamn bottle… Javi,” she says in a stern voice as she takes a seat at the corner of the bar. I move my way down, Javi sets the bottle next to her glass, “you got it boss,” he says then leaves us alone.

I grab a clean glass and pour some tequila in it as she looks at me annoyed. “it’s his loss,” I say shrugging. She doesn’t say a word but gives me a grateful look as I sit with her. “Why do men do this? I mean do you have any idea how long it took me to get my hair to do this?” she points to her head; I don’t say anything I just let her vent. “I didn’t even want to go on this stupid date.” she takes a drink. “You didn’t want to go on the date?” I ask. She looks down, “he wouldn’t stop asking and I finally gave in so he would just leave me alone. And now I sit alone at the bar looking like an idiot.” she sighs. “You’re not alone, I’ll sit with you. And you don’t look like an idiot. whoever stood you up is the idiot.” 

“Thank you but you don’t have to, I don’t want to ruin your night too. I’ll be fine. I’ll just sit here looking stupid all by my lonesome.” she says as she downs her drink. “You’re not ruining my night. I want to be with you.”

“And you look… phenomenal…” She gives me the same annoyed look as last night when I convinced her to do the lap dance, “seriously. If any man can’t even bother to show up for a girl that looks like this…” I gesture to her. “Then they don’t deserve to date you,” I add, her phone rings. She looks at it, sighs and rejects the call. “You don’t have to flatter me,” she says as she pours another. “If I had a chance, I would make you feel like the most beautiful woman in the world… like the _only_ woman in the world,” I flatter her some more. I see her blush as she looks away from me.

Her phone rings again and she picks it up. I see the same name flash across the screen. She answers the phone, “What?” she says in a low voice. After several minutes she looks up at me while still listening to someone on the phone. I smile at her. “Don’t bother… no… I found someone better to spend my time with.” She takes a drink. “Well, for starters he showed up.” She says hanging the phone up.

My heart races as her eyes meet mine. I move down to the bar stool next to hers. She turns to face me, “so, how’s your night going?” she asks while taking a drink. “It’s starting to look up.” I reply. She smiles. We talk for a while as she drinks more than half the bottle of tequila. The more she drinks the more she giggles and the more she keeps touching my arm. Making it hard not to think about last night. After a few more drinks she starts to flirt with me. _She is definitely very drunk or she wouldn’t be doing this, not after telling me she didn’t want this to happen again._ I decide after I finish my second glass of tequila to switch to water. _She is going to need me to drive her home_. “I think you’re trying to take advantage of me, Rin.” I laugh. “Hmmm, I’m pretty sure it’s the other way around, I’m the drunk one here.” she says as her foot skims the side of my leg. Javi sets another tumbler of lemon water in front of me and shakes his head as he overhears Erin giggling. “Even Javi sees you trying to take advantage.” I say in a low voice. She giggles again, “you would love if I took advantage of you.” _Yes, yes, I would._

My phone starts to ring, _Macy. Fuck why is she calling me._ I reject the call. It rings again, _Macy. Why does she always do this?_

Macy calls me twice more, “Who keeps calling you?” Erin giggles taking my phone in her hands. “Macy?” she asks. “Don’t worry about it…” she sees that I’m a little annoyed by Macy. 

“She’s ruining your night, you were all sunshine and laughter before your phone rang,” she giggles, “Come on who is she?” she asks again with a small smile. “Macy, is my ex-wife… we divorced three years ago. But she still calls me.” I explain. “Three years ago, and she still calls? What for?” she asks. 

I shrug, “Every time I try to move on, she somehow finds out and calls.” She takes my phone in her hand again, “why don’t you just change your number?” she asks. I laugh, “you think I haven’t tried that? I have several times.” “So you have a stalker.” she giggles. “I guess you can say that.” I smile at her. 

She nods as the phone rings again, she rejects the call, I watch her tap away on my phone, “this is her right?” she asks as she pulls up Macy’s Pictagram pictures, I nod. “She’s alright, I mean…” she looks me up and down, “you could do a _lot_ better.” I laugh when I hear the jealousy in her voice. 

My phone rings again, “ooh, it’s her again…” she says then tosses her glass back. Erin looks around the bar then at me, “you want this to stop for good?” she asks with a devilish grin on her face. I get curious and nod. She smiles wide, “okay, just follow my lead.” She says as she answers the phone, “Hello?” she says into the phone, “what hang on,” she says as she puts the phone on speaker, “Who the hell is this?” Macy asks. “you called me, hon. Who the hell are you?” Erin asks. 

“Macy, where the fuck is Liam?” Macy asks as Erin winks at me, “Oh… God… yes right there… Liam yes… ooh baby don’t stop…” Erin moans loudly into the phone. I know she’s just faking but it makes me twitch in my jeans. 

“This is his wife! Who the fuck, are you?” Macy hisses through the phone. “Wife, huh? I’m sorry but Liam can’t come to the phone right now… he’s… a little _tied_ up at the moment,” Erin purrs into the phone with a coy smile playing on her lips; makes me chuckle. 

“I hear him, put him on the phone now!” Macy screams into the phone as Erin puts her hand over my mouth, “Oh… yes… more don’t stop… yes baby… I’m so close.” Erin moans again as I feel my jeans tighten up. “I’m his wife, put him on the phone now!” Macy screams again, “Sorry, but what the fuck did you say your name was again?” Erin asks by now everyone in the bar has gathered around us and listens in. 

Leo has a huge grin on his face and Max is doing a weird little dance beside him. Drake has sat down next to Erin with a confused look. The three guys playing pool have made their way to the other end of the bar. “Macy, his wife!” she replies. 

“Yeah, sorry to tell you this _Marcy_ but he certainly isn’t wearing a ring,” Erin says standing up. She steps up on the foot rail on the side of my bar stool, “say my name, now,” she whispers in my ear. She starts to fall back; she grabs my leg and wraps her arm around my shoulders to steady herself. I quickly wrap my arm around her, placing my hand on the small of her back she lets out a tiny moan, “Oh… yes Erin… hmmm you like baby, come for me one more time,” I groan in my sexiest voice, this makes Erin lick her bottom lip as she watches me. 

“Hmmm, yes one more then I will pleasure you.” Erin purrs a little too close to my ear making me moan back. “hmm… fuck, Rin” I say breathlessly she winks at me. _I can’t tell if she’s only doing this because she wants to help or because she wants me._

“You know what, you can have him… he was never any good in bed anyway,” Macy hisses into the phone as Erin looks at me. I wince a little hearing Macy talk about me like that. Erin sees how Macy’s words cut through me. She strokes my cheek for a second, “Marcy, honey it sounds like you need to see a doctor… I mean Liam certainly knows how to finish what he started,” Erin purrs into the phone which sends Macy into overdrive. _No one has ever stood up to Macy like that and especially not for me. I knew Rin had a gutsy side to her, but this is next level. like she’s marking her territory.._

We can hear her growl into the phone and start threatening. Erin just laughs and then hangs up the phone. Erin steps down from my bar stool, “that ought to keep her away for a while… or she might try to come here and kick my ass. One or the other, don’t worry I can take her.” Erin winks at me as she sits back on her own bar stool.

I look around the bar and the three guys sitting at the end of the bar laugh as they make their way back to the pool table. Leo and Max are standing on each side of me, Drake sits on the other side of Erin. Callie and Javi stand directly in front of me behind the bar. Javi has his hand covering his mouthing trying not to laugh. Callie has a shocked look on her face. 

“I think we have an audience,” I say to her as she looks around the room and takes another drink. “What, I’m just helping a friend,” she shrugs as Callie shakes her head. Leo and Max both clap their hands on my shoulders, Leo leans to me, “I think you might have a bigger chance than you thought.” He whispers and they walk away. Drake walks to the other side of me, “She’s going to get you in trouble.” 

Erin steps down off her stool and does a clumsy little curtsy making me laugh. I stand up and pick her up and spin her around a couple of times, “Thank you, no one has ever done anything like that for me,” She hugs me back, “no problem,” she says as she snuggles into my neck. I hear Erin take in a deep breath. “Oh my god you smell so… good,” she whimpers. 

I pull back to look her in the eye, she meets my gaze. I hear her swallow hard and take in a deep breath, “Liam… I need you to put me down and step away.” She says in a low voice. “Hmm… why?” I ask with a devilish grin. “Because, I’m very drunk and don’t want to do…” she stops and I hear her swallow, “something I might regret in the morning,” she says as she closes her eyes and takes in my scent again, I hear a little moan come from her.

I set her down on her feet and let go but she has wrapped her fingers around the collar of my shirt. “Rin… do you want me to step back” I say in a low voice. _Please say no_. She opens her eyes and looks me in the eye then down at my lips and bites down on her lip, “Rin?” I say. 

She raises her eyebrows still looking at my lips. “Hmmm,” is all she says as she looks at my eyes then lips. “Rin are you sure you want me to step back?” I say. She shakes her head but let’s go of my shirt and stumbles back. I grab her and steady her as we walk back to the bar. Javi has already removed the tequila bottle and Callie and Drake have already left for the night. “Hey where’s my bottle?” she asks as she holds on to the bar to steady herself. 

“Sorry boss, but you’re cut off. You would kill me if I didn’t…” he replies with a shrug. “Are you ready to go home?” he asks. “I can get her home, Javi.” I reply. Javi gives me a look, “I promise I will behave myself.” I say as I steady her. “Erin, do you want me to drive you home?” Javi asks. “Javi you don’t have a valid driver’s license and you’re not driving my car.” She says as she downs the rest of her drink. “Liam can take me back,” she says. “Liam are you okay to drive?” Javi asks me, I nod, “I only had two drinks all night.” I reply. Javi nods and cashes out our tabs and hands me her keys, “if she starts to sound like she’s going to hyperventilate she needs to puke.” I nod and pull Erin into my side. I help her get her jacket on, when I let go of her she starts to swoon. I cradle her in my arms and carry her to her car and place her in the passenger side. Leo and Max and take a cab back to the hotel, “I’ll see you guys back at the hotel.”

I get in the driver’s seat and ask Erin where her house is, she doesn’t answer. She lays down in the seat leaning her head on my leg, “Um… I don’t want to tell you… people get weird when they see my house, I’ll be fine in the car.” she says. “What?” I ask. “I’ll just sleep in the car.” she says then passes out. With that I drive back to the hotel, I carry her back to my room. _I’m not going to let her sleep in her car, I’m sure this town doesn’t have a lot of crime but I’m not taking that chance._

She wakes up when I set her on the bed, “where are we?” she asks. “My room, I didn’t want you to be alone… you drank a lot. And I wasn’t going to let you sleep in your car.” I reply she nods her head and removes her jacket then walks to the bathroom. She comes back after a few minutes and sits in one of the arm chairs. 

She starts to remove her heels but the buckles give her trouble so I help her, she lets out a little moan as I remove her shoe. _Fuck what is with her and these little moans_. “I’ll just sleep here,” she says. I laugh as she starts to doze off, “Rin, do you want a t-shirt to sleep in,” she nods and starts to follow me. 

I hand her the tee and watch her struggle with the zipper on her dress. “Let me help,” I say. She shakes her head, “no… you keep your hands to yourself…” she reaches back again then huffs. After a few minutes of watching her struggle to reach the back of her dress, I walk over to her. “Can I? I promise I won’t try anything.” She huffs and slumps over, “okay, fine I need help.”

I slowly slid the zipper down unhooking a little clasp at the top, I can see she has another small tattoo on the back of her ribcage just below her bra, some kind of handwriting. I fight the urge to run my hands over her smooth skin. She walks to the bathroom to change and a few minutes later cracks the door, she pokes her head out pulling the bottom of the tee down to cover herself. “Um… can you close your eyes please?” she asks sheepishly. I smile and walk over to the bed, sit and close my eyes, “okay, Rin.” I hear her stumble out of the bedroom and then the light turns out and I feel her climb into the other side of the bed. 

“Good night, Li” she says as she starts to doze off. I take a shower and change. I stand next to the bed hesitating, watching the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen sleep. It’s been years since I slept in a bed next to a woman. _Stop being such a coward, it’s just a bed… and a girl. The perfect girl._ I let out a sigh and slowly climb in trying not to wake her.

She rolls over and opens her eyes. She looks at my bare chest and reaches out for me. I grab her hand and get in bed. Once in the bed she puts her hand on my chest. “Thank you for staying with me.” I hear her whisper. “Of course,” I reply and hold her hand. I stare at the ceiling trying to regulate my breathing, Erin leans up on her elbow. I look over at her, the moonlight shines through the windows casting a pale glow around her. _beautiful so beautiful_. She starts to lean for a kiss, I reach up and cup her face. I sigh, “Rin, you don’t want to do that. You’re very drunk and if you weren’t, I would let you.” She closes her eyes, “oh…” she says in a sad voice that makes my gut twist. _I don’t want her to be sad._ “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize. I thought you… wanted…” she whispers. “You’re beautiful of course I do… but I’m not going to take advantage of you.” I run my fingers through her hair as she lays back on my shoulder. “You’re going to make some lucky girl very happy someday, Li.” _You’re my lucky girl, I’m going to make you happy._

Her arm comes up over my chest. I trace my fingers along her forearm. I can feel a line of extra soft skin with little bumps along the sides of it. I look down at her arm and hold it up. I see a long scar just on the outside of her arm below her elbow. I look closer at her neck and see more tiny scars that are barely visible. My stomach gets a sinking feeling as I realize that she has been in some kind of really bad situation in her past, that why she knows how to defend herself. _Who would want to hurt such a beautiful woman? My poor girl. I just want to kiss every inch of her and hold her and make her feel cherished and safe._ I have an overwhelming urge to protect her with everything I have. I roll her over to her side of the bed, I leave a kiss on her cheek before I roll back to my side. I soon fall asleep.

My alarm goes off at 7 am. I wake up and reach for my phone but realize that I can’t move. Erin has wrapped herself around my body. I manage to reach my phone without moving her too much and turn it off. I look down at Erin. I feel our legs are intertwined together, her head is on my chest and her arm wrapped around my chest. I notice that I too seem to have my arm wrapped around her body. I look over at Erin’s long hair, I smell her shampoo, that smell makes me smile. _God, I love the way she smells._

I rest my hand over hers for a few minutes then roll her to her pillow. She groans for a second but doesn’t wake, I get out of bed and call down to the front desk, “How can I help you sir?” some girl asks. “Yes, can you send up some extra towels and a toothbrush,” I ask. “sure thing.” I wait for the maid to deliver the items and put them in the bathroom for Erin. I put the do not disturb hanger on the door.

I climb back in bed; I wake up a few hours later with Erin curled up around me again. The blanket barely covers us, I see she has another large tattoo on her hip of flowers. I laugh to myself and cover her back up. I roll over to face her, I gently move her head to rest on my arm. I run my fingers through her hair. 

She lets out a half snorting half snoring sound that’s so cute, I chuckle. Erin rolls over onto her pillow and opens her eyes looking at the ceiling she groans, “good morning,” I whisper. She covers her face with her hands, “it’s way too bright in here,” she says in a low voice. 

I laugh as she rolls over to face me again. She stretches as my tee pulls up over her hips. She realizes she isn’t wearing pants and pulls down the shirt and looks around panicked. Her eye falls on my face, then she looks at my chest and under the sheet, “Fuck!” she says panicked. 

“Rin, it’s okay.” I say but she still panics as she looks around the room. “We didn’t… right?” she asks. I grab her and pull her back to lay down. “Okay, okay. we drank and I remember talking on the phone with a loud girl…” she says in a still very panicked voice, “there was spinning…” she gags, “oh god… don’t talk about the spinning Erin. we were in the car… then… what happened, think Erin think.” She covers her face. _She’s cute when she’s worried._ “Rin, it’s okay. No, we didn’t do anything. You wouldn’t tell me where your house was so I brought you here… I didn’t want you to be alone because you drank a lot and wasn’t sure if you would be okay.” I explain but she gets a strange look on her face. She starts to breathe really fast. _What is going on?_ She waves her hands in front of her face as she fans herself. _oh, she’s about to puke_. “Rin bathroom come on.” I push her up to a sitting position.

She stands up and runs to the bathroom, I hear her get sick in the bathroom. I walk over to the door, “are you okay?” She doesn’t answer, instead I hear her throw up again. I walk into the bathroom and over to Erin. She’s hunched over the toilet. I pull her hair back and wait for her to finish. “Oh god, I drank way too much, remind me not to mix wine and tequila ever again.” She groans as she sits up. I help her to the sink and hand her the tooth brush I had sent up and my tooth paste. She nods. “Sorry I panicked back there.” I smile, “it’s okay. I’m going to grab you some pants to put on.” She looks down at her legs, I see her cheeks flush as she nods and turns to the sink.

I walk back to the closet and grab a pair of sweatpants for her, I take them to the bathroom and hold them out through the cracked door, “here put these on,” she doesn’t say anything but I can feel her take them from me. A few minutes later she steps out. My sweatpants swallow her, she has rolled the top of them down several times so the bottoms don’t drag the floor. I chuckle a little when I see her pull them up as she walks. “Thanks,” she replies as she sits in the chair. 

She pulls out her phone and makes a phone call, “Hey, Callie you can handle everything alone today?” she asks and then nods her head. “Yeah, I know I didn’t make it home, I’m fine… no I’m not alone… Liam. Yes, I am aware of the rules… yes I know what I told you … no I haven’t broken the fucking rules, Callie.” She says as she pinches the bridge of her nose as she goes silent for a few minutes. 

I can hear Callie yelling on the other end of the phone, “Okay, I’m your boss remember… no, I’m not going to brunch with Zelda… I’m way too hungover to deal with her. I don’t know, just send her back to her cabin. Calliope I am fine I will see you at home later today. Bye.” She hangs up the phone looking at it disappointed. 

I sit in the other chair; we don’t say anything just sit in silence for a while. There’s a knock on the door, I open it to see Callie standing there with a large black leather duffle bag, “here she has clothes and stuff to shower in here,” she hands me the bag then limps down the hallway. 

“Here, Callie brought you a bag,” I set it on the bed and open it. I see she has enough clothes in it to survive at least a week. “That was too fast…” she says looking at the bag. “Huh… I wonder why she was already here…” Erin says as she stands up and starts to rummage through it pulling out a toiletry bag, a pair of jeans and hoodie she walks to the bathroom and I hear the shower turn on. I sit and think, _Callie knocked on my door just a few short minutes after Erin hung up. It is Saturday, shouldn’t she have the day off… she must have stayed with Drake last night. dammit he never listens…_ I get dressed while I wait for her.

She comes out, wearing a Harvard hoodie and sits down next to the bag. _Damn why didn’t I look at their graduating class for her._ She sits on the edge of the bed and looks through the bag. I see her hair slowly start to kink up as it starts to dry, she combs through it with her fingers then pulls out another bag and starts to style her hair. _She has everything she needs in that bag, kind of strange_. I watch her get ready for the day without thinking. “So you went to Harvard?” I ask her. She nods, “yes I did.” “Why did you want to hide that from me? You I went there also.” “I know that and I was having fun messing with you.” _I guess she does better research than Leo._

She reaches in the bag and pulls out a bottle of perfume and sprays it around her body. The scent fills the room, _I swear that scent can bewitch any man._ She pulls out a small makeup bag and puts on her mascara and some lip balm. She pulls out a pair of black vans and socks from her bag and sets them next to the armchair. “How often do you need that bag?” I ask curious as to why she has an emergency bag. 

“um… I have a few go bags stashed around just in case I need to take off at the last minute.” She replies, she looks at me then contorts her face, “ah… its… I’ve had a few bad things happen to me and… you know what I don’t know why I keep doing this with you… you don’t need to know this.”

She stands up and zips the bag again and sighs. “What is it that you keep doing with me? Rin, why do you have to take off at the last minute?” I ask, needing to know more. She looks at me contemplating and after a long period of silence, “I keep telling you, personal things about myself that you don’t need to know… and I’ve had this bag here at the hotel that I use a few times a week. I don’t like to dress in business attire, but I have to sometimes so I keep this bag here for that. And then there have been a few occurrences where I needed to…” she hesitates, “my life used to be a lot different than today, I learned this from an old… let’s call her an acquaintance…” she stops and looks down at the bag. “so, I have many go bags stashed around out of habit, I’ve had to use them when… I had to—” her voice cracks. “This is harder than I thought it would be… I’m just going to stop talking now.” Her voice cracks again and the last word comes out barely a whisper.

She looks at me then back down at the bag, I see her wipe a tear away. I walk over to her and take her in my arms. “Shh it’s okay don’t cry,” I whisper to her. “What do you want to do today?” I ask trying to change the subject. 

Suddenly my phone rings, I look at it. _Macy again_ , “Damnit,” I say. Erin grabs my phone, “Okay this is ridiculous… where’s the shirt you wore last night?” she asks. “Why?” I ask. She looks up from my phone, “I don’t like that she is doing this to you and I’m going to fix it… shirt?” she says. 

I walk over to the closet and grab my shirt. When I turn around Erin is standing at the foot of the bed in just her bra and panties. I can’t stop myself from letting my eyes trail over her body. I let my eyes trail down again, she has a perfect tan. Her stomach has some slight definition, she has the perfect v coming down to her hips. Her legs… _my god her legs._ I see her fidget for a second as I take in the sight of her perfect body. “Fuck,” I let out a sexual groan. 

She walks over to me and takes the shirt from me, “Liam, this covers the same amount of skin as a swimsuit…” she says as she puts my shirt on, she rolls up the sleeves and buttons just the two middle buttons leaving her black lace bra poking out of the top, “Okay, come over here… and take your shirt off,” she says as my heart pounds. 

I walk over and take my t-shirt off. She rearranges the pillows on the bed and moves her things, “Sit there,” she makes me sit on the bed against the headboard. She walks over and grabs my phone then walks back to the closet. She comes back with a necktie. “Okay, I remembered telling her you were tied up,” she giggles as she ties my wrist together, “okay just hold your arms up and grab ahold of the headboard.” She adjusts me and lets the end of the tie hang down my arm. “Are you good?” she asks as I nod. 

She straddles me, pulls her body close and leans in. My breath snags in my throat, “Li just breathe,” she whispers in my ear. _How am I supposed to breathe? She is making it way too hard._ She sits up straddling me and pulls the camera up on my phone. She tousles her hair making her even sexier. I take in a staggering breath as I feel myself jolt in my jeans. 

She leans into the little bit of space between us. I close my eyes; I can feel her lips hovering over my lip. But she doesn’t let them touch, I open my eyes and see her take a picture of us like this from the side. 

I watch her send it to Macy, she waits still sitting in my lap. She bites the side of her nail. I pull up on my arms over her body. Pulling her closer to my body. “okay lean in and almost kiss my chest right here,” she says pointing to the center of her chest above her breast. I lean my head in and pucker my lips. I hear the camera snap. I let my lips land on the center of her chest, I hear her breath hitch as I kiss her again this time moving up to her neck. I reach up and kiss just below her jawline. I hear the camera snap again. “I said almost… kiss.” she says breathless. “Tell me to stop if you don’t want me to.” I kiss her jawline and trail down to her chest. 

“Fuck…” she moans “I need you to stop for a minute and turn your head,” she presses my head against her chest, I groan as I feel the soft skin of her breast against my cheek. I close my eyes as I take in her scent. She leans her head on top of mine and lets her hair fall around us. I open my eyes and can see her face on the screen as she puckers her lips and then takes the picture. 

She shows it to me, then sends all the pictures one by one to Macy. She unties my hands then climbs off of me and sits next to me. I wrap my arms around her as she leans in and presses her lips into my cheek taking another picture. 

This time she posts it to Pictagram. “Well if that doesn’t work, she’s really stupid,” she leans against me for a few minutes. I kiss her shoulder and pull her back to my lap.

I slowly kiss her neck; I hear her start to breathe heavy. I run my hands over her stomach, I feel her soft stomach flexes under my touch as I make my way up to cradle her face in my hands. 

She pulls her body closer to mine, she wraps her arms around my neck as I unbutton the shirt, I push it over her shoulders and she throws it to the floor. I feel her run her fingers through my hair before she takes a handful moving my face to hers. She leans down and kisses my neck, I feel her softly nibbling on my neck, making me moan. 

I kiss her chest and start to move down as her hands start to explore my chest and arms. I hear a soft groan come from her, “hmm… we shouldn’t be doing this” I wrap my arms tighter around her making her gasp, “Do you want to stop?” I ask. “no but we probably should.” she whispers and kisses my neck again. “just use your safe word if we go to far.” I run my hands up her thighs felling them tremble. “kiss me.” She says breathless.

I run my hands down to her hips and flip her onto her back. I hover above her biting my lip as I look at her beautiful body, every square inch of her is beautiful, every freckle and scar make her look like a goddess. _I love her flaws. It means she’s real and not some figment of my imagination._ She grabs the back of my neck and pulls me to her lips; she kisses me gently at first. Then I feel her tug on my lower lip with her teeth as she moans loudly. My heart flutters and my stomach twists as I kiss her harder. _This is way more intense than our first kiss. I need air._

I pull back and take a deep breath, I start to sit up when she pulls me back to her. Kissing me again, this time with more heat. I feel that fire scorch around us. _God she’s a good kisser._ My heart races. She pushes me back. _No don’t stop._ Erin pulls herself into my lap and kisses me harder. _Fuck we need to slow down. I can feel myself getting too excited._ I flip her onto her back again. “Oh god…” she lets out. “Sorry baby but I like to be on top,” I kiss down her neck. Erin grabs my hair and pulls me back to her lips. I kiss my way to her ear, she whimpers as I kiss behind it. “tell me what you want me to do.” I whisper. 

I let my hand trail down her body, I reach the edge of her panty line. “tell me.” I moan in her ear. I hear her breath hitch, “wait wait pineapple.” she whimpers. She looks up to my eyes, I smile and reach up to cup her face. “Sorry.” she whispers. “It’s okay, baby we can wait.” I lean in and kiss her lips slowly.

After a few minutes she pulls back, she pushes me back and starts to sit up. Something weird happened with that last kiss, an emotional thing happened my heart fluttered and I could feel myself wanting more than something physical. Something I’ve never felt before. She stands up and I see her holding her hand over her lips. This was all I needed to see that she felt it too. “Are you okay?” I ask. 

“I need a minute. I’m sorry Liam but I need a minute to get some air.” She says out of breath. “Okay, I’ll just be here.” I rub her back. 

She jumps off the bed and puts her jeans on and grabs my shirt. She buttons it and looks at me and blushes. She walks out on the balcony as I lay on the bed catching my breath. After a few minutes she comes back and sits on the edge of the bed.

I sit up and look at her. She has her back turns to me but I can see she’s still holding her hand over her mouth. She takes in a deep breath and lays down on the bed next to me. “Better?” I ask as I pull into my side. “Yes, I’m sorry.” I kiss her shoulder, “you never have to apologize to me for going too fast, I will take all the time in the world to make sure you are okay and happy.” 

I pull out my phone and look through the pictures of us, “Rin… you are so beautiful… I think we make a really sexy couple,” I smirk at her while she looks at the photos with me. She giggles when she looks up at me. “what are we going to do if she calls again?” I ask her. 

She rolls over to face me and shrugs, “change your relationship status… tell everyone you know that you met a mysterious girl… tell them her name’s… hmmm… Stacy.” She laughs at her cleaver idea. I laugh with her for a few minutes. “Okay, Stacy what do you want to do today?” I ask as I plant a kiss on her forehead. She leans her head up and reaches for my lips. I kiss her lips again, this time slower and more precise. When I pull back I see her shiver. 

“We can go get lunch at Maggie’s or downstairs.” I suggest. She shakes her head, “no, I know a place.”


	8. Broken Like Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: After spending the night together Liam and Erin go on a lunch date. Erin opens up more to him.

I walk with her downstairs; Erin still has my shirt on. Leo smiles when he sees us leaving and nudges Drake. Callie is sitting with Drake, Leo and Max eating brunch in the dining area. Callie glares as we walk through the front door to Erin’s car. I help Erin in the car and get in the passenger side. She turns on the radio and a sad song plays on the radio. 

She goes from grinning to sad again; I start to turn it off but she stops me, “it’s okay,” she says. “This is horribly sad,” I say as I start to turn it off again. She grabs my hand and holds it on the seat between us, she looks over at me, “Sad songs were made for a reason, they help people heal.” She says then starts to sing along to the song. I sit and listen to her sultry voice and think about her statement while she drives. 

> I gotta girl crush
> 
> Hate to admit it but
> 
> I got a heart rush
> 
> Ain’t slowing down
> 
> I got it real bad
> 
> Want everything she has
> 
> That smile and that midnight laugh

After a couple of verses she reaches over and switches the station, “I think you’re right, that song is too sad… let’s find something fun to listen too.” she reaches under her seat and pulls out a tattered shoe box. She stops at a stop sign and looks through the cassette tapes in the box. “You should upgrade your stereo,” I chuckle. “Hey, my car has a character, leave her alone.” She giggles as she pops a tape in the deck. “Her?” “Yep, meet Veronica.” She rubs the dash. I snicker for a second. “It was always a tradition to name our cars in my family don’t make fun of me.” she giggles. I shake my head, “Drake does the same thing, I never understood it.” she laughs. 

“I’m pretty sure it comes from an old dirty joke. My Nonna told me once that men name cars because if you’re going to spend a lot of time inside a girl you better know her name.” she blushes and covers her mouth. I laugh, “Oh my God, Rin your Nonna has a really dirty mind.” She giggles, “yeah she’s a troublemaker.” “She?” I ask. “Nonna means grandma in Italian.” She explains. “Your Italian?” I ask, she nods, “Yes, my heritage is mostly Spanish and French but my great grandma is Italian and my grandfather was I think Irish, maybe not really sure about him. Do you know yours?” she asks. “Not really, I know somewhere down the line my father’s side lived in Greece but not sure if they were Greek or not. Uh why did you name your car, Veronica?” I ask. 

“Veronica Lodge from the Archie comics.” I let out a loud laugh, “ah, you’re such a nerd.” “I am not, and so what if I am. So are you… you got it as soon as I said Archie.” She says. “Actually, I don’t get it. I did read the comics as a kid but I don’t understand why you named your car Veronica, why not Betty?” I ask. “Betty’s the good girl.” she laughs. “I still don’t get it.” I say looking over at her. “Betty is sweet and cute but Veronica… woo,” she says as she dramatically fans herself while I chuckle at her, “she’s alluring, exotic and edgy. You know, sexy and like this car.” she looks back over to me. I nod, “okay that makes sense.” She giggles again. 

“So, are you a Betty or a Veronica?” I ask. She glances at me then back to the road, “hmmm, not sure. But, I’m pretty sure you have an idea of which one I am.” She smirks. “You look like a Betty…” I trail off, _she is definitely more of a Veronica, but there’s more to her than that. She’s loyal, caring, fucking sexy as hell, she knows she it too._ “Don’t let the blonde hair fool ya.” She says as that sexy smirk flashes across her lips again. _She’s extra flirty today._ I lean over, “you seem like a Betty, but now that I know you better… hmm, I’d say you’re a Sabrina.” Her eyebrows raise, “you are such a nerd, you read the expanded comics.” I smile, “fine I’m just as nerdy as you.” She lets out a loud laugh, “I knew it!” I chuckle at her. “But that doesn’t explain why you think I’m a Sabrina.” “You are _spellbinding,_ a mixer of both Betty and Veronica. Blonde…” I reach over and twist a strand of her hair around my finger, “very, _very_ alluring, compassionate and loyal, edgy yet cute, and full of surprises.” 

She looks over fighting a smile, “That might be the weirdest compliment anyone’s ever given me, so what’s that make you? Ooh, I know… you’re a Jason Blossom.” She giggles. “Okay, I guess that _might_ be close. But I prefer to be an Alan Mayberry, I have a good heart and amazing body.” I gloat. She shakes her head as she pulls into a parking lot. “And you’re full of it.” “You love my body, don’t deny it.” She blushes. 

We park in front of a drug store, “I’ll be right back.” She runs inside then a few minutes later she walks out stopping at a trash can outside its doors. I see her pull out a bottle of Pepto and a small can of ginger ale. She downs half the Pepto then the whole can of ginger ale and tosses it in the bin. I laugh as she gets back the car and tosses the bottle of Pepto in the glove box. 

“So, where are we going?” I ask as I see the now leaving Hollow Brook sign. “Pinup Paradise. It’s a diner I like to go to when I want to get away. It’s in Grove Springs.” She says as she slides on a big oversized pair of sunglasses. _She is fucking gorgeous._

Soon she pulls up in front of a diner with a large sign with a pinup diner girl dressed in a waitress uniform painted on it. I laugh when I see the sign and endless amounts of neon lights. I step out and go to open her door but she hops out before I can reach for the handle she looks up and then at my hand, “oh you don’t have to do that.” She says. “I like to.” I reply. “Okay.” she cocks her head to the side. “Come on I’ll let you open that door.” she giggles and nods towards the diner.

“So, you don’t like Maggie’s?” I ask. “I love Maggie’s but I can’t walk in there without having a panic attack and I didn’t want people to whisper about us in the dining area at the hotel.” She explains. I nod and open the door for her. 

I look around the diner, it is decorated in classic 50s memorabilia. The booths are white and turquoise. The floors are a white and black checked tile. There is a long bar with classic red shiny leather stools. There’s a large vintage Coca-Cola hanging above the bar. The tops of the walls are lined in glowing neon lights. 

We stand at the hostess stand; I look up behind the stand and see a picture of Erin standing in front of this diner dressed up as a pinup girl in a very tight diner uniform and a huge pair of gold scissors. _Damn that uniform is sexy. Her tits look like they might bust out of the top._ Erin sees me looking at the picture, I turn to her, “I see you have a kink for pinups. You’ll be disappointed the girls don’t dress like that here.” she whispers. I laugh as a waitress walks out to the front. “Oh, hey I have your booth ready.” The waitress waves at us in the dining area. 

Erin leads me to her usual table. The waitress comes to take our order, “Good morning, Catherine.” The waitress greets her. “Good morning, Tricia.” Erin nods. “What can I get you two?” Erin looks at me, “Li, you can’t judge me for the amount of food I’m about to order.” I smile as I look at the menu. Erin turns to the waitress, “Yes, really strong coffee, and a lot of plain toast and a banana.” The waitress nods, “bench drinking again?” “Tricia, that was rude. Oh, and also that taco salad but instead of using chips can you put straight fries in it, actually I need double the fries and whatever he wants,” Erin places her order, I laugh “Fries instead of chips?” I ask Erin. 

She shrugs, “don’t knock it till you try it,” she says grinning. “Um I guess I will have the same,” I tell the waitress and laugh when the waitress rolls her eyes at me. “So, why all the toast?” I ask as she giggles, “to soak up all the tequila,” the waitress comes back to the table with the coffee and sets a big bottle of coffee creamer on the table, “do you need something different than this?” the waitress asks. Erin shakes her head and downs her first cup of coffee without using the creamer as Tricia starts to walk away, “Tricia wait, I need a refill.” Tricia looks at the creamer bottle, “do you want me to put this back in the walk in?” Erin quickly grabs the bottle and moves it away from Tricia. 

“No, leave it and you know I like my first cup to be a black as my soul,” Erin replies giggling. I chuckle with her. The waitress turns to me, “Can I get you anymore coffee?” she asks as I shake my head, “are you sure I can’t get you anything else.” The waitress asks me again in a sweet tone. I shake my head and keep my eyes on Erin watching her react to the waitress being overly attentive to me. Erin glares at Tricia for a few minutes watching her walk away. 

I’m used to this, women trying their best to distract me but from the looks of it, Erin doesn’t like it. The waitress comes back and barely says anything to us as she sets our plates down and walks away, “I think Tricia is mad,” Erin giggles. “Why?” I ask. Erin shrugs and drinks her coffee. “Rin, I can’t help the effect I have on women,” I smirk at her but she just shakes her head. “You are really full of yourself today.” Erin says as she picks up her coffee mug and starts to take a drink.

“Also, we came here together, for all she knows you could be my girlfriend or wife.” I add making Erin cough and choke on her coffee. “You okay over there?” I ask Erin nods and wipes her mouth off, “Okay you’re right, it would be a little rude for her to assume that we… aren’t a…” she trails off as she takes another drink and looks around the restaurant. “However, she knows me and also knows that I don’t have a boyfriend.” She adds. 

“So, is this the other diner Shantel told me about?” I ask as Erin nods. “I know it’s a lot different than Maggie’s. But the 50s theme is really popular with the older generation that comes here.” she shrugs. “I’m surprised that a diner named Pinup Paradise doesn’t have the servers dress in that hot little number you wore in that picture.” I smirk at her. I see a fire spark in Erin’s eyes, “First, I am completely comfortable in my own skin most girls aren’t. Second, that’s a little sexist, old men tend to be grabby and I would never put any of my girls or any workers for that matter in danger of being groped.” She explains. “You’re right, I shouldn’t have said that. It’s very thoughtful of you, too. Most bosses would have told them to get over it and had them dress that way anyway.” I say. She nods.

I look around and see that is obviously different but I can still see some Erin flares in the design. “So, you own this too?” I ask. “No, I sold it a few years after the remodel.” I nod. “Why did you sell it?” I ask. “Um… I wasn’t going to. I really like this place. But after three years of negotiating he finally came back with a good offer.” She shrugs. I laugh, “So, it’s going to take me three years to buy Maggie’s?” “I don’t back down easily.” She says taking a drink.

As we eat I can’t help but notice that Erin keeps doing this little dance as she eats. It brings a smile to my face, “why do you look so happy?” she asks and stops. “Did you know you dance while you eat?” I ask. “What… I do not.” I chuckle, “Yes you do, I just watched you bob your head along with the music playing.” she blushes and starts to eat again not doing the cutest thing I’ve ever seen, “oh baby don’t stop…” I reach over and rub my thumb over her hand, “it’s cute, Rin.” She looks down but I can see a little smile playing on her lips. 

My phone starts to ring, _Macy again_. I hand my phone to Erin, she laughs as she answers the phone, “hello… Oh hi Marcy…” she says in a seductive voice. _I love when she talks like that._ “Well he’s a free man that can do whatever he wants to me.” she says into my phone as I suppress a laugh. 

Erin keeps her eyes on me, “Well maybe he doesn’t want you…” she says and after a few minutes I see her face go from happy to pissed. “You know what he doesn’t have to fucking answer to you… last I checked you’re the one that broke it off for some hustler… yeah he told me all about it,” she roars into the phone. _How did she know that?_

“You know what… you stay FARAWAY from him, or I will make sure your life is a living _hell_ … No! You listen here you spoiled little hellion… if I ever see you around or hear that you have been harassing him again, I will come up there and make your life _miserable_. I have a lot of time on my hands and need a new project… Yes, I have a job but unlike you I own my business and if I want to disappear for a year to make you pay then I will.” Erin stops and takes a drink; I hear Macy scream into the phone. _I should stop this but I’m enjoying it way too much. Makes me feel like Erin wants me._

Erin laughs, “Oh, I bet you haven’t worked a day in your life… what does _daddy_ pay for everything… oh no I bet you have an online profile on a sugar baby website uh huh… that makes perfect sense once a hoe always a hoe.” She roars into the phone and then she laughs a sinister laugh and continues. _Damn I never want to have her talk to me like that._ “Liam is a great man and you are trash compared to him… yeah I said it… yeah I _meant_ it do I _need_ to repeat myself….” Erin looks around the restaurant and then back at me. I hold my hand over my mouth as Erin puts Macy in her place. _Oh my god this is great. this should not make me so giddy._

“Like I said before you obviously are broken in that department… yeah that’s right and I do him better… Yes, you heard me right and oh God is the sex incredible, mind blowing in fact. You fucked up when you left him because he only gets better and better.” Erin purrs into the phone. “mmhmm fuck off.”

She hangs up as the waitress comes over. Erin looks up at the waitress and shrugs. “Sorry… bad business deal,” Erin says as she sets my phone down gently. The waitress looks Erin up and down then does the same to me, “Yeah bad _business_ deal.” She says sarcastically and walks away. 

“How did you know she left me for someone else?” I ask but Erin just sips her coffee, after a few minutes she looks up. “I’m sorry did I… I didn’t mean to embarrass you,” she looks at me sad, after a few minutes, “I… ah… I did a lot of research on you before you showed up and the… local press up there, they talked about it a lot in the socialite section. And I may have looked at your divorce decree.” She stutters, “please don’t be mad.” I sigh and nod. “It’s okay.” “I’m so sorry, Liam, I know how it feels to have someone leave for someone else.” 

I look down at my plate, I feel Erin climb into the booth beside me and she hugs me. “I’m sorry, please don’t be mad. Maybe I shouldn’t have messed with yours and Macy’s relationship… it’s not my place.” She says as I hug her back. “I’m glad you did… it’s just hard to think about. Macy and I didn’t exactly love each other but I still treated her like a queen. I never looked at another woman the whole time we were married and even though I didn’t love her it still hurt when I found out she was having an affair and wanted to leave.”

I feel Erin’s arms tighten around me. “Liam, I’m so sorry. I won’t mess with Macy again.” I turn to face Erin and grab her hand, “No, I like seeing you stand up for me, no one has ever put Macy in her place. My favorite part was when you said _you_ do me better.” I laugh as Erin blushes, “in your dreams.” She laughs. 

I lean down to her ear, “oh yes my little temptress, you are already in my dreams,” I whisper. Erin lets out a little squeal. “Do you like being called mine?” I whisper. I feel her shiver in my arms. “Hmm I think you do.” I trace the tip of my tongue on the edge of her ear then nip the edge, causing a little gasp to escape her lips. “If you’re mine you get to experience this all the time my little firecracker.” I run my hand up her inner thigh as I look around, her leg trembles. “Oh god, Liam you’ve got to stop.” she says breathless. “Which part? Do you want me to stop teasing you or stop calling you mine?” I whisper then nip behind her ear. “I think you’re trying to torture me Liam.” I pull back and smile. 

I see a worried look flash across her face, “I don’t want to cause any trouble with you and Macy.” She says. “You don’t need to worry about that, you are not causing me any trouble, this is what she does. Besides, it’s fun to watch you fight for me.” I say as I kiss her neck. She lets out a little moan, “I’m going to go back to my side of the table if you can’t behave.” she whispers. “Hmm I don’t want to behave or have you move. This is the biggest dilemma I’ve ever faced: having my little firecracker squeal or move.” I nip at her ear again. She giggles and goes back to her side of the table. “You’re a very naughty boy now eat your lunch.” 

“So, I guess you know my tragic secret.” I say while eating the weirdest taco salad, “this is weird but tastes amazing.” I laugh as I take another bite. Erin laughs, “I told you.” She laughs again, “okay so what tragic secrets do you want to know?” she asks. 

“You said that an old boyfriend left for someone else. Did you kick her ass?” I chuckle. She shakes her head, “The second time I wanted to but I couldn’t do that to her, she was a friend… a bad friend but still my friend. I felt bad for her husband though.” She says as she eats. “The second time?” I ask. “Well, it sucks to say that I have had two lovers cheat on me. The first one left me for someone else. It was horrible. And the second one cheated and didn’t want to leave. Also the first time it happened it was a matter of him… being into other guys instead of me… so that felt _amazing_.” She laughs. “Sorry I have to laugh about shit like this, if you’re going to be around me, you should know I kinda have a dark sense of humor.” I laugh with her. 

She shrugs, “It was a long time ago and the only thing I didn’t understand was why her… Polly was pretty but… She always said Polly was annoying. And finding out it was my friend wasn’t even the worst part.” I set down my fork and wipe my mouth as I think over what Erin just said. _pretty sure Erin just said she_ “Tell me what was the worst part.”

“I went back… and it happened again and I left and then I went back and she did it again. I finally came to my senses and never went back but the worst part was betraying myself over and over again.” She replies and I see her wipe a tear away. I reach over and offer her my hand; she takes it.

“Wait a second did you say _she_?” I ask. Erin smiles, “yes I did, does that bother you?” _hell no tell me more._ I shake my head, “no I just need to know if…” I stop, _that might be rude how do you just ask a girl you like if she’s gay._ Erin laughs, “you’re so adorable when you’re worried. I’ll tell you but I don’t like guys to know they stare after they know so promise you won’t tell anyone.”

“I promise I won’t tell anyone your secrets.” I say as I hold my hand up. She smiles, “Okay, I dated a total of four people, two guys and two girls.” I smile and nod, “Only four?” I laugh, “I didn’t say anything about one night stands.” she says with her head cocked to the side. _Tease_. “Ooh how many girls have you had?” I ask with a coy smile. She giggles, “that’s for me and my sex therapist to know.” “I thought I was your sex therapist.“ I tease her, she laughs and throws her napkin at me. “Stop it!” “I can’t help it my little temptress you bring it out in me.” 

“Tell me how many people have you dated.” she says. “Okay. I have dated five girls in total.” she nods, “did you love all of them?” she asks in a low voice. “No, I’ve only fallen for two girls in my life.” “Ooh tell me more.” she giggles. 

“The first girl was my girlfriend in college. She was very sweet but she broke it off and I never actually told her.” I shrug. “Okay and the second?” she asks. I don’t say anything. _the second is you._ I go back to eating when she asks again. “Please tell me I’m dying over here.” I smile, “How many of the people you dated did you love?” I ask. “Well, there was the guy I dated after high school and he was horrible, I didn’t love him. Then there’s the guy that left me for another guy. We dated for a few years. I did love him. Then the girl I dated after him, I met her a few months after he left me and we were together for four years and I thought I was but what I experienced with her wasn’t love.” 

“What about the other girl?” I ask. “No we were only together for a few months. You never told me about the other girl you loved.” 

“Maybe I’ll tell you later.” I smile. _can tell her yet way to soon_

—

She drives me back to the hotel, “Rin, do you want to come up and stay a while longer, it’s still late afternoon… we could watch a movie.” “I have to go home. It’s rare for me to have a free day like this. I think I’ll go enjoy myself.” She smiles. “How do you enjoy yourself?” I scoot closer to her; she turns to me. “Usually a book and a bubble bath.” she says as she leans on her headrest. I try to stop it but a groan comes out. I pull her into my chest and land a kiss on her lips. I trace her lips with my tongue, she parts them letting me slip in. After a few minutes she pulls back. 

I start to pull in for another kiss, she starts to breathe heavy as she pulls back slightly then she places her hand on my neck. I grab her other hand and pull in closer. I hear her gasp, “Liam…” she says my name panting, “I can’t…” she says pressing her forehead to mine. 

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to lead you on… I shouldn’t let it go as far as it did. I’m so sorry… I really like you but I can’t.” She says, still out of breath. “Rin, I would never hurt you. I would never do what your ex did.” She shakes her head, “I know… I mean I don’t know but that’s not it. I mean that’s part of it but, there’s more to it than that.” she stops. I can feel her tremble a little as she takes in a staggering breath. 

She leans into me and I start to kiss her again but she turns her head. “Rin, I can see how your body responds to me… why are you so hesitant?” I say with a grin, “Liam… I’m sorry. You must think I’m a horrible person.”

She’s still breathing heavy with my face in her hands; her eyes still closed. “Does this have something with the rules Callie mentioned on the phone this morning?” I ask as Erin nods her head. “Rin, what are the rules?” I ask. She doesn’t answer, “Rin look at me.” She slowly looks up at me, “I know you’re scared, but I promise you that you would be my one and only.” She looks down, I tilt her head back up, cupping her face with both hands and lean down. I hear a little whimper come from her, “shh it’s okay,” I say then press my lips to hers. I give her everything I have, she pulls herself into my lap. She breaks the kiss and presses her forehead to mine, “goddammit Liam this is too fast.” I hold her tight to my chest, “I will go as slow as you need.” I reach up and kiss her forehead. 

“I need more time to think about this Liam please give me time.” I nod, “you have all my time.” 

She climbs out of my lap, “I have to go home.” I nod and kiss the back of her hand. “Okay, please be careful.” 

—–

I spend the rest of the day trying to keep my mind off Erin but she invades my every thought. Someone knocks on my door, I answer to find Leo standing there. “Hey, what’s up?” I ask. Leo walks into my room, “so how did things go last night?” he asks but I don’t answer. 

“She sounds like she would be amazing in bed…” I don’t say anything, Leo looks at me as he chuckles to himself. “I brought her back here but I was the perfect gentleman.” I reply finally. “Not from what I saw on your Pictagram… or the fact that she left wearing your shirt.” he winks at me while I sit in a chair. 

“We kissed, that was all,” I reply. He cocks his head to the side, “you liar.” “I swear we only kissed. It was amazing but that’s all it was.” “So, taking it slow…” he says while nodding his head. “Yeah, she has some rules… I don’t know what it is but Callie reminded her of the rules this morning. We went to a diner and ate lunch but when I kissed her again, she said she couldn’t because of the rules.” I explain. “But you don’t know what the rules are?” he asks as I shake my head. “I’m going to find out and let you know,” Leo says leaving my room. 


	9. Sweet Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Liam has a meeting with Erin and has a hard time not thinking about her body. Liam asks for a tour of the hotel and Erin decides to give him a ghost tour. Max interrupts the tour with some new shenanigan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stories Erin tells Liam of the hotel are loosely based on random ghost stories I have heard from different hotels I’ve stayed in. The Magnolia is loosely based on the Crescent Hotel in AR. Just in case you wanted to know.

Monday the day before the meeting, I went for a run. It felt good I was able to find a nice path around the woods that surround the hotel. On my way back to my room. I see Erin in the conference room during a meeting. I stand in a corner where I don’t believe she can see me. I sit and watch her. She stands at the head of the table with Callie to her left sitting at the table. 

During the time that I have seen of the meeting, Erin never sits down; she stands the entire time. Soon everyone files out of the room. I walk over to the elevator and press the button and wait. Erin comes out of the conference room and starts to walk past me, when she sees me, she slows down and lets her eyes trail down my still sweaty body. I see her blush as she walks back to her office as she keeps looking over her shoulder at me. I smile and walk on the elevator.

After a long shower, I sit on my computer and check my email. I sigh as I read the 30 plus emails from my father demanding that I update him immediately on the diner situation. Then I hear a knock at my door. 

I answer the door to find Callie standing there. “Hi, how are you doing today?” I ask politely. “Erin has requested you in her office. Now if possible.” I nod and follow Callie to the elevator. “How’s your foot?” I try to make small talk with her but she doesn’t respond. I study her face for a few seconds, _whatever happened in that meeting must have been really upsetting to her._ “Hey, are you okay?” I ask. “I’m fine.” she says in a flat tone. We get to Erin’s office door and she turns to me. “Wait here.” She walks in and shuts the door behind her.

A few minutes later, “Okay she will see you now.” Callie holds the door open, I walk in. Callie leaves and slams the door closed. I look over to Erin, she sighs heavily as Callie leaves the office. 

Erin is sitting at her desk typing. “Please sit.” I sit opposite of her. She stands up and walks over to the window and closes the blinds. She sits back down, “Did Callie tell you why I asked you here?” I shake my head. “ugh. Of course, she didn’t, she’s mad at me and has been acting like I broke the rules that don’t even affect her.” 

Erin shakes her head and pulls out a newspaper, opens it up and starts to read an article about the hotel, “Out of towners rent out the historic 1867 Magnolia Hotel. Liam Rayne an investor from Rayne Industries of Boston has rented out every room of the 405-room hotel…” she stops and laughs, “oh god they need to hire some new production assistants they didn’t bother to do any actual research, that’s not even the correct number of rooms. Anyway it goes on to say that you are opening an office down here due to your company wanting to downsize, that’s not true right?” she asks looking over her glasses. I shake my head. 

She fiddles with her pearl necklace as she goes back to looking at the newspaper. Her hair is pulled back in a loose French twist, little ringlets frame her face. _She looks like a naughty librarian today._ “It also talks about the possible deal with the diner and that you might have rented out the entire hotel as a power move.” she snorts and folds the paper up. I smile at her. 

She stands up and hands me the newspaper, “I actually called you down for something else.” She walks over to a filing cabinet and pulls out a folder and walks back to the desk and hands it to me. _God her ass looks good in those pants. She makes boring black slacks look sexy._ “This is all the information that I haven’t already given you on the diner. Please review it and do with it whatever, before making your offer.” Erin sits back down and starts to type again; I sit watching her for a minute.

Her shirt is unbuttoned at the top letting an inappropriate for work amount of cleavage show. _Damn that shirt is tight. Is that a red lace pushup bra._ She turns and reaches over for something on the side of her desks. _Yes it is. I swear she’s doing it on purpose._ She stands and bends towards what she can’t reach, another button on her shirt pops open as she moves showing more. _If another button pops open her bra is going to be on full display. It’s taking a lot more mental strength than I care to admit to not walk over and rip it off… rip her slacks off, bend her over—shit she’s looking at me._ She looks up at me letting her eyes meet mine, she cocks her brow as if she could hear my intrusive thoughts. I look through the folder to get my mind off her body. _I seriously don’t know what is wrong with me, I’m around beautiful women all the time back home and don’t have this problem. There’s something about her that gets under my skin, it’s starting to drive me crazy._ I glance up as she sits back down and goes back to work.

After a few minutes she turns back to me while still typing. “Did you need anything else or did I forget to put something in the folder?” she asks in a sweet voice. “No, I believe I have everything we need. Thanks.” I reply but still sit waiting for her to talk. _I should leave her office but can’t seem to want to. I want more time with her. I need more time with her. I like listening to her talk, her voice makes me want to melt when I hear it._ Erin sits at her desk and continues to work, ignoring my presence. I watch her go over a stack of paperwork. She flips through the papers every few minutes as she reads, she scrunches her lips to the side then occasionally when she gets to something that appears to annoy her she wrinkles her nose and toss the paper to the side of her L-shaped desk. I can hear her hum to herself just like when we were on the phone together. _Her work ethic is so fucking sexy. I’ve never dated a girl that actually worked and something about seeing her like this is so unbelievably attractive._

I look back at the folder she gave me, it has the servers wages listed as three times the normal wage amount for a server. There is a line item for the owners salary but the box is blank. “Rin, this financial report doesn’t list everyone’s salary and I think the servers hourly wage is wrong.” I hand the page to her. She glances at it for a few seconds and hands it back, “those numbers are correct. And everyone that gets paid is listed on there.” she says confidently and goes back to doing something on her computer. _She exudes this confidence that I don’t see often._ “Do you not pay yourself?” I ask as I look at the report again. “What do you mean?” “I mean there is a box for the owner’s salary but it’s blank, does the diner not pay you?” I ask again. 

Finally she turns back to me, “let me see the report again.” she holds her hand out. I hand it back. She takes her time looking over it and writes a number in the box. “Here the number there is what the new owner should be able to pay themselves and still have extra leftover.” I nod and take it back from her, “that’s nice but you didn’t answer my question.” 

Erin sighs and looks back at me, “I don’t take any money from the diner or bar.” “Why?” I ask, a little confused. “I don’t need to, I make more than enough from other projects.” I nod as she goes back to work. _She’s generous, that’s good to know. She’s so focused right now. And beautiful._

The silence must be getting to her; she keeps glancing up from her computer monitor. “You okay?” she asks. “What are you doing today?” I ask. She raises her eyebrows. “Working.” She replies. 

“I was wondering if you would give me a tour of the hotel. I have noticed a lot of weird things walking the halls, so would you care to take me on a tour?” I ask. “Our ghost tours don’t start until September.” She returns back to typing on her computer. “Ghost tours?” I laugh. “Yes, it’s how we make money in the off season.” She smiles. _I love that smile_. “Okay, I’ll pay extra.” I reply. “You’re not going to leave until I give you a tour, are you?” she asks. “I don’t take no for an answer… most of the time.” I smile.

“Fine. Let me finish up a few things then we will go on a tour.” “Okay, I’ll just wait here.” I smile. She taps a few keys on her keyboard and stands. She leaves the room and comes back with a stack of papers and envelopes. She sits and begins to sign each page and stacks them in front of me with the envelopes, “here since you insist on bugging me, stuff these checks in the envelopes.” I laugh and begin folding the checks, “you don’t do direct deposit?” I ask as she nods, “I do, but I have a lot of employees that don’t have bank accounts and pay card companies won’t let them pull all the funds off the cards. So old fashion checks it is.” She smiles. 

I finish stuffing each envelope and hand them back to her, she separates the checks into two piles and pulls out stamps. “Here put stamps on these.” She hands one stack to me. “Don’t you have an assistant to do this?” I laugh. “No, I don’t have an assistant anymore.” She says as she types out an email. “Why not?” I ask. “I had to…” she stops and rolls her wrist around a few times with her face contorted, “move her to another position.” She shrugs. 

She pushes a button on her phone. “Yes?” “Callie, I have something I need to do so if that Justine girl comes in for her interview, just do it without me and leave her resume on my desk.” I hear Callie sigh, “Fine, but you need to find a new assistant ASAP! And remember what happened with your last assistant.” Erin rolls her eyes, “yes I remember.” “Good then you’ll remember that you can’t sleep—” Erin picks up her phone. _Hmmm interesting. She’s been bad._ I can’t help but think about Erin and her assistant rolling around on her desk. I let out a little sigh when I feel my pants tighten. _Oh god stop being a perv._ “Callie, I know what the damn rules are. I have a client in my office please refrain from mentioning personal information on an open line.” Erin slams the phone back down. “ugh, she is really starting to piss me off today.” She says while looking in her desk drawer. I chuckle to myself. 

Erin stands and grabs the stack of envelopes and a key ring from her desk drawer. “Okay let’s go.” “what was that about?” I ask with a smirk.

“I have to hire a new assistant soon.” She shrugs. “Why did you move your assistant to another position?” I ask. “She was… how do I say this without sounding rude… ah there’s not a nice way… she was very dumb, pretty but dumb.” “You thought she was pretty huh?” I say as she blushes. _Oh she’s been bad._

“Why did you hire her if she was that bad?” I ask as I hold the door open for her. Erin sighs, “You didn’t see what she wore to the interview.” she says walking behind the front desk. _She’s been very bad._ I chuckle. “You have been very naughty, my little temptress.” I whisper in her ear. Erin smiles, “it was a long time ago. Come on we have a lot of ground to cover.” She walks towards a door behind the front desk. 

I follow her into a hall, “this is just where we run the day to day business operations of the hotel and Leblanc Industries, although most of my staff for the main company are in New York.” She says stopping in front of some mail slots. She puts an envelope in each slot and walks over a plastic mail sorting box and drops the other stack of checks into it. She turns to an office door “this is Callie’s office.” She says as she pops her head in, “Callie let the staff know their checks are in their cubbies.” 

“Okay, what are you doing?” I hear Callie ask. “Liam wants a tour of the hotel. I’ll be gone for the rest of the day.” Erin starts to close the door when Callie comes up to the door, “Erin…” Erin turns back to face Callie, “yes?” “Don’t forget the rules.” Callie says as she looks at me then back to Erin with a sad look on her face. Erin looks down at the floor nodding and closes the door and turns back to me with a disappointed look on her face. “You know you could always change the rules if you’re not happy with them, Rin.” I say as a brush a stray hair behind her ear. 

“Come on we are going to start at the top and work our way down.” She says walking out to the lobby and over to the elevator. I follow close behind her.

We ride to the top floor, “So, my great, great, great, great, great,” she stops and counts, “wait is that right amount,” she whispers, counts again and looks up at me, “anyway, my five times great grandfather built the Magnolia in 1867 as a luxury resort and spa for the extremely wealthy travelers coming through Hollow Brook. He also had another hotel closer to the center of town but it burned down during the great fire of 1872, and he decided to not rebuild that one. During the stock market crash of 1929 the hotel wasn’t making any money so my four times great grandfather sold it to a Professor for a third of its value.” We step out on the fourth floor. She pulls out a large key ring and stops at a door with a sign over it saying ‘The Magnolia Women’s College.’ “Alright this is the Dean’s office, come on in.” we step into an office that has hundreds of black and white photos on the walls. “So, what kind of classes were taught here?” I ask as Erin walks over to the door and closes it.

“It was originally only supposed to teach etiquette classes to high society girls… you know to teach them how to seduce a wealthy husband but after the Dean’s daughter convinced him that women deserved more, thank god, he changed it to a school of nursing and midwifery. Which at the time was very controversial down here because the local ministers thought that women should be allowed to learn any form of science.” She explains as I look over all the history in the room. “Seriously?” I ask as she nods, “Hollow Brook was very behind in times, back then.”

“So, let’s go out this way and I’ll tell you about the spooky stuff.” She giggles. “Okay, lead the way.” I reply, grabbing her hand. “Are you scared?” she asks. I shrug, “maybe.” _Or maybe I just want to touch you… caress you… kiss you… taste— Seriously, Liam stop being such a perv she deserves better than that. She deserves to be cherished, adored and worshipped._ She leads me down the end of the hallway and stops in front of a dumbwaiter. “So sometimes late at night we have guests report seeing a young girl crying in front of the dumbwaiter and when they approach her, she sobs louder then disappears.” She stands there watching my face. “You should bring Max on this tour he would get so scared.” I laugh and she giggles. 

“So the legend says that one of the girls that went to the Magnolia Women’s College had snuck her boyfriend up the dumbwaiter for a midnight rendezvous and when they were done, she was helping him escape. But she didn’t bother to check if the lift was actually here on the fourth floor and he climbed in and fell to his death.”

“The legend is also tied to this balcony.” She points to the balcony. We walk out onto the balcony, “We will often get calls from the neighborhood over there in the late fall, reporting that they have seen a woman dressed in white falling off the roof.” She says while pointing to the large neighborhood a few miles away and then down to the courtyard below. “Okay?” I say confused.

“According to the records at the time that girl found out that she was expecting and since the baby would have been born out of wedlock, and abortions were illegal, she took it upon herself and jumped to her death.”

“Scared yet?” she asks. “Nope.” I reply with a grin. “Well, I’m not as good at giving the tour as Javi. He dresses in period clothing and makes a show of it.”

We walk back into the hall and she stops in front of a door labelled, 5001. “What’s this? Wait, there’s a fifth floor?” I ask. She nods, “This is one of the two penthouse suites. We don’t rent them out anymore.” She says leaning on the wall next to the door. “Why not?” I ask. “Originally the two penthouse suites were one big apartment that was used by one of my five times great grandfather’s brother’s family when he visited from France. When my family took ownership of the hotel back again in the late 30s my three times great grandfather converted them into two suites. When we rented out these rooms, we would have the guest check out the next morning no matter how long they had booked the room. They would always tell the same story.” She says shrugging. 

“Okay?” I look at her confused. “First I should tell you what happened in these rooms. See, one winter when my five times great uncle came to visit here with his children and wife, it got very cold that winter. Unusually cold for Georgia, their youngest daughter was only two at the time and she and her mother both came down with what the doctors back then called consumption. That mixed with the cold weather caused them a lot of suffering.” She says looking back at the door, “they contracted Tuberculosis?” I ask. She nods, “After a couple of weeks, the daughter died and the mother soon followed her.” I smile as she tells me her family history. _I like to hear about her family even if it’s tragic, it helps paint a picture of who she is._

She smiles back and continues, “When people check out of either of the penthouse suites, they report hearing a baby crying all night long and a few times we have had people report seeing a lady walking around the foot of their bed rocking a child in her arms while she sings in a hoarse voice. It’s always the same lullaby too.” she says and then sings a few notes, “Brille, brille petite etoile, Dans la nuit qui se devoile, Tout la-haut au firmament.” She stops and looks up at me. 

“Is that twinkle, twinkle little star in French?” I ask. She holds her hand out and rocks it back and forth, “yes and no, it actually translates to shine, shine little star in the night that unfolds up there in the firmament.” She giggles. “You know French?” I ask. She nods, “Oui, agreable de vous rencontrer, mon nom est, Erin,” she says as she shakes my hand and a shiver runs down my spine. _her French accent drives me crazy,_ I _want her to say very naughty things to me in French. She’s so full of surprises. The better part of me is so annoyed with my thoughts._ “What’s that mean?” I ask kind of breathless, she giggles again. “Yes, nice to meet you, my name is Erin.” She replies. “Anyway, when they see her singing and pacing, they usually try to get closer to her, she coughs a couple of times and collapses to the floor and disappears.” She shrugs.

“Okay, so I get that they were checking out and not finishing their stay but why shut it down all together?” I ask. She shrugs, “This happened every time the room was rented out, soon word got out and people stopped requesting the room. During Halloween time we do rent out the room for a few hours at a time to really brave souls that want to do a private séance.” I nod, “Okay, so you have found a way to profit off the useless room, I like it.” I laugh as she giggles and nods, “Come let’s go down the back staircase to the next floor.”

Suddenly Erin’s phone rings, “Hello?” she says answering the phone as we walk down the stairs. She goes silent and stops on the landing midway between floors, “What do you mean he’s _stuck_?” she asks. She looks back up at me with a slightly panicked look on her face. “Well try to pull him out of it.” she says. “Okay what floor is he stuck on?” she nods, “okay we’ll be down there in a second.” she hangs up the phone and laughs, “remember when I charged you a deposit for damages?” she asks with a coy smile on her face. I nod, “What did Max do?” I ask. She laughs really loud, “Oh he’s stuck in the dumbwaiter, on the second floor.” “Of course he is.” I laugh. She laughs again, “a couple of days ago I caught him in the lobby trying to jump up and hang on the chandelier.” I shake my head, “that’s Max.” 

We get down to the second floor dumbwaiter to see Max hanging out of the wall. “Hey, Li.” Max grunts as he grips the wall with both arms. Erin runs over, “Okay are you actually stuck or just hanging there?” she asks. “Kinda both.” he grunts. “I told him he wouldn’t fit.” Drake shrugs. Erin looks at Max for a few minutes and scratches her chin. “Hey, Max have you read anything on our website about this dumbwaiter?” she asks with a grin and looks back at me. “Uh, Rin you might not want to scare him right now.” She shrugs, “never know it might help get him summon the strength to climb out on his own.” 

“What’s the deal with this dumbwaiter?” Leo asks. “Oh crap I forgot about this.” Callie sighs. “Oh, it’s haunted.” Erin says then leans next to Max’s head. “What?!” Max shrieks and slips further into the opening. “Yeah a guy died in it.” She says as she glances inside the dumbwaiter. “When you got in here was the lift up here?” she asks. “Yes but it fell as I sat on it.” he grunts. She nods, “Yeah that’s how the other guy died too.” Leo laughs as Max screeches, “Get me out of here!!!” “Okay this is clearing not working.” Callie says. 

“Should we call the fire department?” Drake asks. “No, I think I can get him out but I’m going to have to go inside and push him up. Max I’m going to try and look around you and don’t move.” she leans over him and glances down. “Max can you move your legs at all?” she asks. “Not really.” “How long has he been stuck in here?” she asks coming back out. “About two hours.” Drake says as he scratches the back of his neck. 

“Okay, I’m going to go down to the first floor and climb in. I need one of you guys to wheel me up and make sure I don’t fall.” Erin says looking at the three of us. “Rin, I don’t think this is a good idea.” “It’s fine I’ve been inside it before it should hold my weight unless Max broke it.” She says as she flicks her finger on Max’s forehead. 

“Okay well I guess I’ll wheel you up.” Drake says, “it’s kind of my fault anyway.” Erin’s face contorts, “how is it your fault?” Drake sighs, “I bet him a grown man couldn’t fit in it.” of course he did “You’re such an ass you know that right.” Erin says as she looks back at Max, “I mean look at poor childlike Max, he’s completely terrified.” She runs her hand through Max’s hair, he grunts again, “can you hurry I’m starting to lose feeling in my arms.” “You got it Bumpkins.” _Bumpkins? She gave him a nickname and not me?_

Drake and Erin take the elevator downstairs as we wait. Soon I hear Erin’s voice echoing in the dumbwaiter. _this is bad what if she gets stuck too._ I poke my head in, “Rin, are you okay?” “Yeah but I think Max’s pants are what’s caught.” “Why do you say that?” I ask. “Because we found parts of them shredded down here.” Soon I see Erin’s face poking around Max’s legs. “Okay you pull and I’ll push.” she says then I hear the beeping of a walkie talky. “Drake I’m ready for you to wheel me up.” she says then I hear a muffled voice, “You got it Torchy.” 

I back out of the hole and grab Max’s arms and start to pull. “That tickles stop!” Max yells. “What?” I grunt. “Blossom’s tickling my feet.” “Goddammit stop fucking around!” I yell as I pull on Max’s arms harder. “Hey it’s not my fault Bumpkin’s feet are ticklish I’m just pushing on them don’t yell at me.” I hear her yell up the dumbwaiter. “Since when did you start calling him Bumpkins?” I grunt. “Since he started calling me Blossom, are you jealous that you don’t have a nickname?” she giggles. _yes_

Suddenly me and Max fall back onto the floor. “Well don’t you two look cozy.” I hear Erin giggle. I look up to see Leo helping Erin climb out of the dumbwaiter. _Oh thank god she’s safe_. 

“Max your ass is hanging out by the way, did you not wear any undies today.” Erin giggles again. I push max off of me and stand up. Max lays on the floor with his legs all scratched up and all that’s left of his pants is the waistline, he rolls over, “I feel like a free man!” Max says and jumps to his feet. “OH! Dude cover yourself, no one wants to see that.” Callie says while holding her hand in front of her face.

I run over to Erin and pull her into my chest, “never do that again, baby.” “Shh, look I’m okay.” she whispers as I hug her tighter. 

“Okay, Liam, you want to finish that tour?” Erin asks. I nod. “Ooh, are you giving us a tour?” Max asks excitedly. “No she’s giving me a tour.” I say in a stern voice. Erin rubs my shoulder, “hey it’s okay they can come with us.” she whispers. I lean down to her ear, “I want to spend the afternoon with just you.” 

I see Callie looking at Erin with an annoyed look as we whisper back and forth to each other, “I think Callie wants to talk with you.” I whisper in Erin’s ear. Erin looks over to Callie, “What’s the matter?” she asks. Callie shakes her head, “just don’t know why you asked me to remind you of that thing you wanted me to remind you of if you weren’t going to remember it.” 

Erin nods, “I know what I asked you to do and trust me I remember it very well, it’s all I’ve been thinking about.” Erin looks up to me, “Okay Callie can give the rest of you a ghost tour, we’ll see you guys later.” I smile at her as we walk back to the elevator. “Thank you.” I say as I pull her into my side. 

—–

Erin continues showing me all the haunted locations of the hotel and I learn a lot about her family during the tour. 

She leads me to this little hallway that leads out to the shared balcony, next to room, 2112. “Alright so, this room belonged to one of my relatives, after she married and had a little boy, she discovered that her husband was having an affair and she came to live here in the hotel after leaving him. This is one of the nicest rooms of the hotel because it’s more like a 2-bedroom apartment. Anyway, her little boy was sadly left alone a lot after his infancy. So, guests often complain of hearing a little child calling out for his mother or seeing a little boy playing on the balcony in late 1940s clothing.”

“Your family members had a lot of affairs.” I point out. She nods her head, “Yes, they did. The men only married to have an heir, most of the time they didn’t truly love their companion. A lot of my family history is very tragic.” She gives a small smile and grabs my hand. “Hopefully someday I can change that.” She whispers. 

We walk towards my room. “So, are they any spooky things about my end of the hall?” I ask as she giggles. “I don’t have any more stories about the second floor so you can tell Max he’s safe on this end.” She laughs.

“Let’s head down to the first floor then we’ll check out the basement.” She says as she pulls me to the staircase past the tower. We get down on the ground level and stop in front of the bottom level of the tower. “This is the gift shop. The staff that works here will sometimes come in for their morning shifts to find that all those books on that shelf in the corner,” she points to a tall bookshelf displaying local authors and history books on the town, “will be either knocked into the floor and once they went missing. It took a couple of weeks to find them too.” she says as she waves at the check-out girl. 

“That is pretty much it for this floor, most of this part of the hotel are small offices and the ballroom and kitchen.” she says as we walk past the spa. “Oh, that’s the spa. I heard Max really likes it there.” She says as we walk past it to back to the front of the hotel past her office through a large double door to the ballroom. 

“Alright let’s go into the creepiest location of the hotel.” She wiggles her eyebrows and giggles.

She leads me outside through the court yard to a door on the back of the hotel. She pulls out her keys again and unlocks a deadbolt. “This is the basement.” She gestures for me to walk in. I follow her in and she stops at a large metal door just inside on the right of a long hallway. She slides the metal barn-like door open and flips a light on. Inside the room is an embalming table and a bookshelf lined with jars with things floating in them. “Uh. What the fuck is this room used for?” I ask. She laughs and shakes her head, “it’s all really just for effect. You know to set the spooky mood. We get a lot of business around Halloween time from people wanting to know more about the Abernathy Hospital. There is only one jar that was actually found on the property. The rest I purchased from an oddities shop in New Orleans. This table however was used here during the hospital years.” I nod. “Not bad, you know how to sell a frightening experience.” 

On a wall in the room is a large rusted hand painted metal sign showing the hotel renamed the ‘Abernathy Hospital.’ And next to his is a large black and white picture of a man. “Who is that?” I ask. “That is Eugene Abernathy himself.” She replies crossing her arms. “There is one more stop on this haunted ride.”

She pulls me out to the hall and starts to lead me down the long dark hall and stops in an open space decorated in Halloween skulls and fake cobwebs. She pulls out her keys and unlocks a padlock on another metal door and opens it. Showing a six-foot by six-foot dirt floor room. “This is the body room. After patients would die Eugene would store the bodies in here. This whole area of the basement was basically a morgue.” She goes over to a locker in the corner outside the body room and pulls out an electronic device.

“This is called an electromagnetic field detector or EMF. It detects energy, ghost hunters use these to detect spirits. If you hold it close to your own body it will go off obviously,” she says as she switches it on and waves it across my chest causing it to light up and beep. She laughs, “hmmm, you have a lot of energy coursing through your body.” She winks. I smile at her. She waves over her body and it barely beeps, “I am apparently dead.” We both laugh. “and if you hold it close to a wall with electrical wire running through it, it will go off.” She waves it across a wall that has electrical outlets. 

“Now I don’t know a lot about ghosts or anything but I do know that this has to be pretty close to a person’s body or an outlet to make it go off. The body room doesn’t have any electrical wires running through the walls or around it.” She says tossing the EMF detector into the room and she steps back. It lands on the floor we hear it beep and she comes to stand next to me and grabs my hand. “I hate this basement.” She whispers as the EMF detector starts to beep and light up with us standing ten feet away. It starts to go off like crazy and Erin jumps a little when it begins to get louder. “Okay, so that’s the basement,” she says slamming the body room door closed, leaving the EMF detector still going off inside. 

She locks the padlock and steps back to me; I grab her hand. “Let’s get the fuck out of here.” she whispers. I follow her out of the basement back out to the courtyard. We walk back through the front doors and back to her office.

“That’s it, no more scary stories about the hotel?” I ask. “Nope that’s all I have.” “Alright I guess I’m convinced; this place has something going on and this is the weirdest thing I have ever experienced.” I laugh. She giggles and nods her head. I follow Erin back into her office and take a seat in front of her desk. She shuffles some papers around as she cleans up her desk for the day.

I watch her grab her purse before she walks back around to my side of her desk. “So, what are you doing now?” I ask. 

“It’s after 5 so I’m going home.” She replies. “You’re just going to leave me here in a haunted hotel all by myself?” I ask as I pull her into my lap.

She gasps, “Liam what are you doing?” 


	10. I Want You Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Liam offers a proposition in efforts to help Erin decide what she wants. At the end of a long night Liam begs Erin to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: emotional Angst. Drug use.

2:00 am

_How? How did I end up alone? Everything was going smoothly. She was flirting with me, she didn’t get all nervous when I leaned in to kiss her. Everything was perfect. But now I lay here with alone staring at the ceiling. What did I say to make her run away?_

_Think Liam think. What happened?_

——-

Earlier in the night. 

5:45 pm 

“Liam… what are you doing?” she asks again. “I just want to spend time with you.” “Just hang out?” she asks. “Yeah we could do that or…” I pull her tighter to my chest. “Or what?” she asks. “Question… have you thought more about us… Have you decided on if you want to be mine?” I whisper in her ear. “Yes I’ve thought about it but I still don’t know.” 

“Hmmm sounds like you need someone to help you decide.” I say as I kiss the back of her hand. “No, Li, no I need to decide this on my own.” “Okay, but what if you had more information to base your decision on.” 

“Not really getting what you’re trying to say.” I run my hand up her thigh, “I have a proposition for you that may help you decide.” I rub small circles on her inner thigh with my thumb. “Hmm, what kind of proposition?” she asks a little out of breath. “I think maybe we should get to know each other a little better…” I pull the edge of her collar aside and kiss her collar bone, “in bed.” 

I hear her breath hitch, “oh…” I kiss her neck and feel her swallow against my lips. “So like a try before you buy?” she asks. “Yes.” I nip her earlobe and feel her shiver in my arms. “Are you sure that’s what you want? I mean you really want that, to have all of me before knowing if I even want to keep you.” she whispers. 

“No not all of you. This is a trial my little temptress” I kiss her jawline. “What?” she asks with her face contorted. I chuckle, “We’ll go back to my room and I’ll show you what I can do without taking my pants off. I’m not letting you have all of me without you being completely mine, first.” 

“That’s an interesting offer. But I think maybe we should just hang out and then maybe see where the night takes us, not just jump in bed.” She stands up from my lap. “Okay… what do you want to do?” 

“Do you want to watch a movie in your room? I would invite you back to my house, but I don’t invite guys I just met to my house.” She asks. “Yes, that sounds nice.” I reply. 

6:15 pm

“What kind of movie do you want to watch?” I ask as we scroll through the lists or movies. “Um I don’t know… wait, we should watch the classic 80s movies. See if they have the breakfast club.” She says excited. “You got it babe.” I reply. I pull up the movie as she arranges the pillows on the bed, “oh are you wanting to watch it from there?” “yeah why? Do you not want me in your bed? Cause I was already in here the other night.” She says smugly. 

“I just thought that since you didn’t want to do anything that you might want to watch from the chairs.” I shrug. “It’s more comfortable here.” she says as she rearranges the pillows. “Okay but doesn’t this break the rules.” I reply. “I don’t have a rule about sitting a foot away from a guy.” She laughs. 

“Um… I know this sounds weird but I didn’t bring any comfy clothes to work today… can I borrow a t-shirt and some sweats again? Please…” she asks as I shake my head. “oh, come on…” she pouts and pokes her bottom lip out. _Dammit I just want to bite and suck on that lip._ She walks closer to me with her sexy full lip still protruding out. _She has turned me into such a weak man._ I reach out and rub my thumb below her lip, “Okay but next time you need to bring your own.” I tease her. She smiles big and walks back to the bed. _She already knows how to get her way with me._

I grab us both some sweats and t-shirts. “Here you can change out here and I will change in the bathroom.” I hand them to her. “Thank you.” 

I go to the bathroom and start to change. I can feel my stomach twist into knots, I start to think for a second and put on some deodorant and cologne. _I want to smell good for her and I can feel myself sweating._ “What is taking you so long?” Erin taps on the door. 

I hurry and dress, “I was only in there for a few minutes.” I chuckle as I open the door. She stands just a few inches from me in my favorite sweats. “You look so cute in my clothes.” She blushes as she walks back to the bed. She hops up on the bed and pats the spot beside her. “Are you really so short you have to hop up in the bed?” I tease her. “Hey!” she tosses a pillow at me, “Leave me alone, I’m short and the bed is high off the floor.” I laugh at her pouting in the bed, her arms crossed and bottom lip pushed out. _She’s not making this easy on me._ “Oh babe I didn’t mean to make fun of you. You’re so adorable.” She grins and pulls the covers over her.

I climb in beside her and start the movie. “I love this movie.” She gushes. “Oh. Yeah, are you the princess?” I tease her. “Oh, no I am for sure the basket case.” She laughs. “Let me guess you want to be the rebel but you are so the jock.” She teases. “What makes you think I’m the jock?” I ask. “What makes you think I’m the princess?” she asks. “You’re a fucking heiress, that’s why.” I laugh. She playfully shoves me. “You worked out a lot and probably played sports in your youth, that’s why you’re the jock and you’re a jerk.” 

“I am not a jerk. And you don’t know I work out a lot.” I say as I scoot closer to her. “Uh, I’ve seen you without a shirt and you are built like a fucking Greek god. Plus, I’ve seen you running around out there in the woods, you know we have bears and bobcats out there, right?” She says leaning closer to me. “You’ve been watching me, Rin, am I really so hot that you can’t stop watching me?” I tease. She blushes, “ah, I was just worried for your safety and I didn’t say that you were hot, you did and that just proves my point… jock.” She says turning back to the TV. I look at her instead. She has a cute little smile on her face as she watches the movie. “We are supposed to be watching the movie, not each other.” She whispers. Erin rolls over to face me. “I can’t help it…” I whisper back. “We should have raided the kitchen.” She whispers.

“I’m going to order a pizza, I’m starving.” She whispers. She pulls out her phone and starts an order. “What kind of pizza do you want?” she asks. “I’ll eat whatever you get.” I whisper back. “Okay, just fair warning though pizza down here is not as good as pizza up north.” She says as she finishes the order and puts her phone down goes back to watch the movie. I scoot closer to her, “Rin…” she turns back to me. 

“Why are you so close to me?” she whispers back. “So, I can do this…” I pull her closer to me and land my lips on hers. She grabs the back of my neck and kisses me back. I roll her onto her back and pin her hands above her head. Erin lets out a loud moan as I push myself between her legs. “You like that my little temptress?” She nods. I lean in and lick her lips, she parts them as I push my tongue harder against them. Our tongues twist together as a shiver shoots down my spine, she must have felt it too because I feel her moaning into my lips. 

I grind my already hard length on her center. Erin moans and squirms beneath me. I move down and nibble on her neck, “I want you to be mine Rin, please.” I push harder on her center. “Oh god Liam…” “Yes, my little temptress, tell me what you want.” I reach between us and slip my hand into her pants, “you want this?” press my fingers against her panties. “Fuck Liam slow down.” she says breathless. “Okay, we can slow down.” I pull my hand out and roll onto my side. I leave slower kisses on her neck and shoulders. 

She pushes me down onto my back and climbs on top of me. “I promise you that you will know when I want you to hold me down.” she whispers in my ear then climbs off and lays beside me. I pull her to my lips and I wrap my arms around her. She kisses me back roughly; I can feel my heart racing as she continues. She starts to breathe heavy as I pull her tighter into my chest. I feel her tongue trace over my bottom lip before she pulls back. “I’m going to watch the movie you can jerk off in the bathroom if you’re really that worked up.” she giggles. 

“You’re a mean lover, Rin.” She giggles again, “oh no baby boy you haven’t seen me mean. But I’m the one in control here and I say we watch the movie.” She nips my bottom lip before turning back to the TV. “Baby boy? Is that my new nickname?” I chuckle. “Not if you’re going to be such an ass about it.” she giggles. 

“Oh come I gave you three nicknames, I just want to know what you call me in your head.” “No, you’ll find out later.” 

7:52

We completely ignore the movie playing in the background. I hover over Erin, biting her lower lip as she scratches her nails down my back. I hear a knock on the door. I pull away from Erin, “no where are you going I wasn’t done kissing you.” I laugh, “patience my little temptress our food is here.” 

I climb out of bed and answer the door, I grab the pizza from the guy and start to hand him some cash. “It’s already paid for.” he says waving his hands in front of him. _She must have always been the one that paid for everything in her last relationship. It bothers me a little. She should be taken care of not be the one that has to do all the work._ “thanks.” 

“Okay babe come and get it.” I see her lean over to the foot of the bed. “Just bring it in here.“ I shake my head, “nope I don’t eat in my bed… Well I don’t eat food in my bed anyway. Maybe after dinner you can feed me dessert... in bed.” I look up from the pizza when I hear her groan, her face is completely red. “Fuck Liam.” I chuckle as she fans her face. “Stop being so cute and get your sexy ass in here. You were the one that wanted this pizza not me.” She giggles and sits down with me. 

8:30

Erin sits opposite of me giggling and rubbing her foot up my leg at the table while she shuffles a deck of cards, “Take your shirt off.” I chuckle, “you know that’s not how strip poker works. Now deal the cards.” she shrugs, “you’re going to lose anyway might as well get a head start.” she smiles wide as she deals five cards to each of us. 

9:00

Erin sits at the table in just her bra and panties, I’m still fully clothed. I lay my cards out on the table, “full house.” She looks at her cards and pouts. “You’re cheating somehow.” she starts to unhook her bra when someone knocks on the door. I jump up and look through the peephole, “its Max he’s holding some box up. Go put some clothes on.” She giggles, “but you worked so hard to get me like this.” She walks over and opens the door a crack and peeks out. “Hey bumpkins what’s up?” _Are you fucking kidding me_. I run back to the bed and pull the top sheet off. When I turn around Max stands in the kitchen, “ooh you guys playing strip poker let me catch up.” He strips his shirt off. 

Erin giggles when she sees his ridiculous hippo tattoo. I look down at Erin’s ass and see that she has on a nude lace thong. _How did I not notice these before now, she has the most perfect ass I’ve ever seen._ I run over and wrap the sheet around her. “Rin, baby please go put your clothes back on.” “Why? it’s just Max.” she giggles. “Yeah and he doesn’t need to see your ass, get dressed.” “Why are you worried about _him_ seeing anything? He’s gay, he doesn’t care if I’m in my underwear.” she whispers. I sigh, “because… wait what?” “Did you not know that he’s gay?” she asks. “How do you know that?” I ask as I look back at Max who’s sloppily eating the leftover pizza. _I’ve known him of fifteen years how did I realize this, actually…. it clears up some past conversations we had._ “He told me the other day he went with me and Callie to get our nails done and he told me. Look we have matching toes.” she giggles and holds her foot out wiggling her toes to show me her hot pink polished toe nails. 

“Okay so he’s gay that doesn’t mean I want _any_ other man seeing you like this please baby get dressed.” “You’re so protective of something that isn’t quite yours.” she giggles. “Not yet, but eventually you won’t be able to resist my charm, and I will always protect you.” I lean down and kiss her forehead. “Okay, but you won’t see me this scantily clad for a while.” she giggles as she walks back to the bathroom. 

“Max put your shirt back on and what’s in the box?” I toss his shirt to him and look in the box to see a glass bowl. “Oh I had my assistant pick up some bud and send it to us.” 

Erin walks out clothed. _Oh thank god she listened. I love seeing her practically naked but she doesn’t have a care in the world with who sees her in her underwear apparently._ “Did I hear you say you brought me some herbs?” she claps. “Yes you did blossom although I didn’t know you were _here_. You’ve been getting _busy?_ ” Max says, wiggling his eyebrows. “Shut up.” Erin giggles. “just surprised to see you here after telling why you were resisting poor Liam here.” Max gestures to me. Erin looks back at me with her cheeks flushed, “Alright enough of that talk.” she looks at the box “So you brought this for Liam…” she looks over to me, “didn’t know you partook in some indulgence other than seeing girls naked.” “Not girls, just one girl in particular and it’s been years since I partook in this activity.” I look back to Max and try to give him a look that says get the fuck out of here but he’s never been good at reading a room.

Erin walks over to the table and opens the bowl, “I see you learn quickly.” she giggles, “it’s been a while since I’ve had some fun but we should probably open some windows.” she looks at me, “you in or out?” _hmmm, seems like she wants to smoke with him and knowing how independent she is she’ll probably just go with him if I kick him out._ “Sure babe.” I walk over to the balcony doors and open them, “lets just smoke out here.” 

We sit in a small circle out on the balcony, Erin watches Max closely as he tries his best to roll a joint. “You’re doing that wrong and taking forever. Give me let me show you how it’s done.” She grabs the bowl and slides it between her legs and makes quick work at rolling a fairly large joint. _Wow okay she used to smoke a lot._ “How did you do that so fast?” Max says as he tries to roll another. “Oh do you want to each have our own?” she asks while holding in her puff and hands me the lit joint. 

11:00

A very high Erin sits on the floor laughing with Max, unable to stop, she crawls to me, “help.” she giggles again. I laugh at her and pull her into my arms, “shh baby just breathe, think about it what is so funny? Why are you laughing?” Her breathless giggles slow as she looks up at me, “get rid of Max.” she whispers. _Finally._ I scoop her up as I stand and sit her on the bed, “stay here my sexy little temptress.” She shivers as I run my tongue along her bottom lip. I walk over to Max and yank him up off the floor, “sorry buddy but you should probably go to sleep anyway.” I push him out the door and watch him start to walk to the elevator, “no Max bed now.” He laughs and walks back to his door. “Night Li.” 

I climb in bed next to Erin, her eyes are closed. _fuck did she fall asleep._ “Rin, baby wake up.” I whisper in her ear. “hmm what I’m up.” she groans. 

I lean down and kiss her lips. She kisses me harder sending shockwaves through my body. She sits up and pushes me down onto my back and climbs onto me. She crashes our lips together again, I run my hands down to her ass and grab a hold of it, squeezing gently. Her lips part letting me slip inside, our tongues twist together as another shockwave travels through us.

“Fuck, why does kissing you feel like that?” she asks, climbing off of me and out of the bed. 

When I open my eyes, she is standing at the side of the bed with her hand covering her lips. “What’s wrong… Rin what’s the matter?” she shakes her head. I stand up and walk over to her. I can see she has tears rolling down her face again. “Rin… are you okay?” I ask but she doesn’t say anything. I go to wrap my arms around her but she steps back, “Liam… I can’t… I’m sorry but I… I need to go… please don’t be mad.” 

She pushes past me and grabs the sweats she had on, she quickly gets dressed and grabs her purse, “I’m sorry.” She starts to walk out the door when I grab her and pull her back. “Please don’t leave.” I say as I pull her into my arms. I hear her purse drop to the floor as she pulls my face down to hers. “please stay,” I say into her lips. She kisses me roughly. I press her against the door and I feel her bite my lip. My hand tangles in her hair, I pull back to catch my breath. “Liam… I shouldn’t have come here tonight.” She says in a low voice. “What? Why? Why are you denying what is going on here?” I ask as she shakes her head. “I have to go.” She says as she looks down at the floor. “Rin please don’t leave; we can work this out.” “Liam… I can’t… I really, really like you and maybe if we met under different circumstances, I would stay but… I—” I pull her back into my arms and kiss her again I feel her moan into my lips. I hungerly leave kisses up and down her neck, “stay don’t go, I want you, I need you. Stay.” I whisper as I continue to kiss and nibble on her neck. She lets out a loud moan, “oh god Liam… fuck.” 

She clings to my chest, I move back to her lips, “stay, please stay.” I whisper before crashing my lips to hers. She wraps her legs around my waist pulling herself up into my arms and kissing me back. “I should leave.” She pants out as I kiss her neck and chest, “no baby please, stay with me, I’ll do anything, just don’t leave. I know you feel it too, I know you want this.” I whisper helplessly, she nods, “I want to but I can’t…” she runs her fingers through my hair. I cup her face, “please, baby, stay. Please stay. I will cherish you if you just let me.” She pulls my face back to hers and kisses me again pulling on my lip with her teeth, before she pushes me back, “Fuck, Liam please. I can’t.” she says breathless. She drops her legs to the floor. “I’m so sorry, Liam.” she starts to cry. “Oh no baby please don’t cry, I’m so sorry Rin I shouldn’t have rushed you. We can slow down, just don’t leave please.” Erin shakes her head, “I can’t fucking DO this, we shouldn’t have done any of the things we have done since you showed up. Please Liam just let me go.”

“Fine, but what we have doesn’t happen often at least not to me.” I hug her and kiss her forehead. I step back and start to turn away from her when she grabs my hand. “I know it doesn’t.” She says as she kisses my hand and drops it, then walks out the door. 

_Why did I do that? I shouldn’t have rushed it; I can’t believe I did that. She’s never going to come back._ I pick up her clothes and fold them neatly and put them on the table. I lay down on the bed and stare at the ceiling. I feel a pain in my chest, a burning aching pain starts in my chest and works its way through my whole body. I’m not sure if it’s from being rejected or from her absence. _I just want her to be with me, I have to figure out why she keeps pulling away even though she wants it too._


	11. Damn I Wish I was Your Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Liam and Leo see Erin in a new light.

Tuesday the day of the meeting my alarm goes off at 7 o’clock. I roll out of bed and shower and get dressed. My phone rings, I look and see Macy’s name. I ignore the call, _I hope today goes over well. I need this to fix everything._

I walk over to Leo’s room, “Liam,” he says as he steps out of his room I nod. “Okay, I was able to find out from a maid that Callie and Erin get here at 8:15 every morning. We are going to go down to the ballroom and have breakfast and wait for them.” He says as I follow him. 

“I also found out from the maid about these rules Erin has… it seems that after a short affair she had with her assistant she set rules in place that she and Callie are not allowed to date or have anything romantic with people they have to work with or do business with.” He explains. 

“So, since we are looking at the diner, I don’t have a chance…” I say as we walk downstairs. “Not necessarily, she has a thing for guys covered in tattoos, apparently before the assistant she had an on again off again relationship with someone that was a tattoo artist. And according to the maid he was covered in tattoos. I also found out that the guy really put her through the ringer,” he tells me. _Guy? Oh right Erin doesn’t want anyone to know about the girls she’s dated…_ “Yeah Erin told me that he cheated on her several times.” I reply. “According to the maid it was a little more than cheating on her. She witnessed him yelling at Erin several times and that guy would tell Erin that she wasn’t good enough for him.” Leo adds. 

“What a prick, Rin is amazing and intelligent. Did you know she went to Harvard and she has found a way to profit off of every ghost story of this hotel. She’s also the president of her own company that is way bigger than ours by the way. She’s somehow found a way to run it all from this small little town. She’s hilarious too, she told me this joke the other day about her car—” I stop when Leo stops and looks at me, “Liam it’s only been a few days. You’re talking about her like you— Liam have you already fallen for her?” 

I sigh as we walk through the elevator doors. “Yes I have. I can’t help it, everything about her is so fascinating…” I wince when I remember last night, “I may have told her last night that I would cherish her if she would let me…” Leo stops again and turns to me. “Liam you have known her for a week, what the fuck were you thinking? You probably scared the hell out of her, you might as well have told her that you actually love her.” he stops and sighs. “Maybe… she isn’t scared, she told me that she wanted me to but couldn’t. And now I know why.” I reply. “Did she run away after you said that?” I shrug, “not before she kissed me again. I know how desperate it was and sounds, I just know that I want her to be happy.” I feel a lump in my throat I try to dislodge it. “Well I hope for your own sake that she isn’t freaked out and comes around.” 

We enter the dining room and sit down and order breakfast. When our food comes, I ask the waitress, “Have you seen Catherine in yet?” she looks at her watch “she should be in any minute she will come through those doors and get coffee first thing.” 

A few minutes later I see Erin walk in the dining room. She walks over to the coffee cart with her big purse hanging off her shoulder. Her hair is in a high voluminous ponytail that is extra wavy and she’s wearing a white button up shirt and a long tight navy-blue pencil shirt that starts a couple inches below her breast and goes down to her knees. The tight skirt accentuates her hourglass hips. I feel my heart races as I watch her walk away. _She looks way too sexy for a business meeting._ “Okay, there’s Callie. That’s who you need to talk to.” Leo says. 

I walk up to Callie, “Good morning Callie, how are you doing?” she looks at me with an eyebrow raised. “Good morning. I’m fine,” she looks around the room and spots an empty table away from the rest of the room, “please follow me.” she replies. 

I follow her and sit down at a table far from the rest of the dining area. “Look what’s your deal?” She asks. “I want to help Rin,” I say as she gives me a look. “I want to help with the library. I want to help her get everything she needs donations or anything. I would like to be included in the meeting this morning, is that possible?” I explain. “Why?” she asks. 

“I’m moving here permanently whether my company gets the diner or not and I want to help the community and Rin.” I reply. “When I found out about the library I talked to Leo and he thinks we can help.” I reply. 

“Bullshit. You’re not doing this for the community you just want to get in Erin’s pants.” She replies. “I want to help Rin. I don’t care about buying that diner, I want her to be happy, and if helping with this makes her happy then I want to do this.” I reply. 

Callie looks at me and studies my body language and then sits back, “You really like her…” she says as I nod my head. “Okay… when Leo asked about this the other day I didn’t want to let you guys help.” she sits and thinks for a few minutes, “I’m going to let you guys come to the meeting but only because I want to see Erin’s face when she walks in the meeting and sees you sitting there.” She says. “What about the rules?” I raise my eyebrow. 

Callie sighs, “What do you know about the rules?” Callie asks. “Well, a maid told Leo that she set a rule that neither of you guys can have any romantic relations with people you have to work with.” Callie lets out a little snort, “That’s part of it, after she started dating her assistant some bad shit happened, so Erin set rules so she won’t get hurt again. She asked me to remind her of the rules so she won’t let herself get close to you.” Callie stops and takes a drink of her coffee, “But yesterday when I saw you two talking in the hall… I don’t know, there’s something there.” Callie says as I nod. 

“Is there anything special I should know about her?” I ask. “She likes flowers, specifically red roses with sunflowers. She hates wearing high heels but wears them to meetings where there are going to be guys that will try to talk down to her. She loves all different types of music but her favorite is anything 90s mostly alternative. She tends to ramble until you stop her when she’s nervous. Oh, and I haven’t seen her look at anyone like she looks at you since we were in high school.” She explains. I smile. 

“Okay how does she handle herself in a meeting?” I ask. “Well, because she has to deal with guys in meetings that think they are running things, now it does depend on what the meeting is for… but, for the most part she commands the room. When you’re in a meeting with her you know that she’s in charge.” Callie replies, drinking her coffee. 

This doesn’t surprise me, “what did she go to college for?” I ask. “She went to law school at Harvard.” She replies. “Erin’s a legacy her father went there and she has a photographic memory… even after she gets plastered drunk, she can still remember everything that happened. She gets it from her grandmother, Cate, she also went to Harvard.” Callie replies to me. “What year did she graduate?” I ask. “2012.” I nod, “okay we will see you in here.” 

I walk up to Leo, “Okay, we are in on the meeting. Did you know Rin went to law school at Harvard? I knew she went there but would have thought she had her masters in business.” I ask Leo. “Huh. Interesting.” He says as we follow Callie into the conference room. 

“Okay, Liam you sit here and Leo you’re next to him.” Callie directs us as she places pens and notepads at each chair. We sit opposite a large glass wall that looks out into the lobby. 

“Is there anything we need to know about this meeting?” Leo asks. “Well, we already have a developer who has agreed to do the building plans. We just need the two weasels to agree to give us money.” She replies. 

“Who are the two weasels?” he asks. “Well, one of them doesn’t want to help but is afraid of Erin therefor he does whatever she tells him. And the other one is Judge Winters’ son in law. Judge Winters is an old professor that taught Erin and a sweet old man but his son in law Nick is a tool that doesn’t want to help with anything that he can’t profit from.” She replies. 

“Wait, Judge Winters is his name Lewis Winters?” Leo asks. “yeah, why do you know him?” she asks. “He taught Criminal Procedure at Harvard; I heard he took up a judgeship, never would have guessed he would have ended up here.” Leo explains. “How do you know that?” Callie asks. “I also took his class… I think I graduated a few years before Erin though.” Leo explains. 

“Well, he’s from Hollow Brook grew up here then moved to Boston to teach. Anyway he moved back here to Oak Grove, it borders Hollow Brook and took up a Judgeship for the county and he keeps in contact with Erin… she was his favorite student and she’s friends with his daughter.” Callie adds as Leo nods along. 

Callie stands and waits by the door; soon two men come in and sit at the other end of the table by the door looking towards us. 

“Catherine will be here shortly,” Callie says as she closes the door. Callie sits across from me at the head of the table with her tablet out, I see she has an instant message app pulled up. She has alerted Erin that everyone is ready when she is. 

About 15 minutes later I see Erin arrive, holding a tablet in her left hand along with a stack of packets and a notepad tucked under the tablet. She stops about a yard from the door where only I and Leo can see her standing out in the hall waiting. 

_Did she see me? wait, she isn’t even looking in the room. I hope I didn’t scare her away from me last night. I would give anything if she is willing to try._

She checks the time on her silver watch then makes a few strokes on her tablet. Then she looks at the floor and paces the floor for the next five minutes and sends another message to Callie. 

Callie stands up and walks over to the door and opens it. Callie stands holding the door open. Erin looks down at the floor for a few seconds and then holds her head high and takes a step. Her steps are wide and determined, I can hear her heels echo throughout the hall. 

I watch as everyone including myself straightens up as we all hear the click of her shoes. Erin struts in and steps to the head of the table. She tosses a notepad on the table. The notepad slaps onto the table causing a loud booming sound that calls everyone’s attention to herself as it lands on the wood table. 

She looks around the room checking every person’s face. She stops when she gets to me and raises an eyebrow, “It’s nice to see you again Mr. Rayne.” She says in a flat tone and quickly breaks eye contact with me. Erin tosses two packets across the table and they skid to a stop in front of one of the men. The man’s hands shake as he hands another copy to the guy next to him. _He must be the scared one._

She hands me a packet, I see she has made a note on it, ‘you’re lucky I made an extra copy.’ I smile and look up at her but she stares straight ahead. 

Erin grips the back of the chair at the head of the table. Callie has a big smile on her face, “Good morning everyone,” she says as a projection screen lowers from the ceiling. 

“As you know the Marion County Library, the oldest and largest library in Hollow Brook, burned down two months ago today,” she says as one of the men stands and tries to interrupt. Erin puts her right hand up and points to him then points at his chair, he starts to say something but Erin cuts him off, “No sit.” She says in a firm voice. _I should not be enjoying this so much._

He doesn’t want to but compiles. The meeting continues without another interruption, Erin never sits down. My phone buzzes, I look down and see a request from Calliope Reyes. 

I open it and see Callie has sent me a message. 

Callie: “Erin is about to drop the numbers on the screen.” 

I look up at the screen and see that the goal to complete the construction by the end of the year is $4.5 million and for the cost of operations she is asking for $300,000 for the start of next year’s budget. 

My phone buzzes again:

Callie: “How much are you willing to give to the cause? I need to know now.” 

I look over at Leo who already has his pen out and writes, ‘all of it plus more for books.’ 

Liam: “We will give everything she needs plus more for whatever else.” 

Callie looks up from her tablet, she nods and looks back at her tablet. Callie types something on her tablet and a few seconds later Erin’s tablet dings. Erin looks at hers and doesn’t even flinch. But she does relax a little as she releases her grip on the chair, I watch her stretch her fingers down at her side. 

“Now, everything is already decided and calculated. The library will be built on the same lot as the last one and will replicate it in its entirety plus there will be extra rooms for each age group. These rooms will be used for free tutoring and art classes for the children of our county. I trust that any questions you had at the beginning have all been cleared up.” Erin closes out her presentation. 

The same man that tried to interrupt speaks, “now, you’re forgetting one thing…” he says as Erin looks down at her watch then makes eye contact with him. “What’s that Nick?” she asks in a flat tone. 

“Winters was expecting a full report, what about books you didn’t even talk about how much we need for books and I don’t remember you telling us about these classes or tutors when we began the discussion of rebuilding. Who’s going to pay for the free classes and tutoring?” Nick asks. 

“We already have book donations from around the country, and you are well aware of that from our last meeting and countless emails. Also, I donated what is needed for the books just yesterday morning. Which if you had bothered to read your email you would be aware of that and not standing here asking stupid questions.” She replies in a firm voice. “Can we continue?” she asks as she narrows her eyes on him.

“Well I believe as I’m sure Winters believes that we don’t need a new library because the children have smartphones and computers now, and the schools here are great, so he wants to get rid of the tutoring. Hmmm?” He grins. I look back at Erin and see the same little spark of excitement flash across her face, that I saw the first night at the bar right before she took Tyler out. _Part of me wishes I had popcorn to eat while I watch my little firecracker destroy this guy._

“Well since you went to the public schools down here, don’t mind if I find that hard to believe.” Erin says in a slightly pissed tone making Leo laugh. Erin grips the back of her chair again. Nick shoots a pointed stare at us. “Nick, do you pay attention to anything that happens in this town?” Erin asks and before he can say anything she continues, “Do you realize that every single school in the small towns that surround Hollow Brook have closed in the last two years? Which means that all those students now have to travel to Hollow Brook for school, causing class sizes to quadruple. Or how about the fact that 70 percent of the student body of our county live out in the middle of nowhere past the river?” Erin asks. 

“What does that have to do with the library?” he asks. “Well you said it yourself the kids have smartphones and the internet. Do you not realize that the rural parts past the river don’t have cell service or internet? Do you not realize that even though the class sizes have increased that the schools refuse to hire more teachers? Do you think maybe just maybe that might affect grade point averages of the students since they aren’t getting the attention they need to flourish? And are you aware of how the grades affect the funding of the school? Probably not since you live in your own little world. Once the grades and test scores start to plummet the funding also drops. And then where does that leave us? Huh?” Erin asks as he shakes his head. “I guess I’m not sure.” He admits.

“That’s what I thought. Okay, we will be having a ground breaking in a couple months…” Nick starts to say something again. “Nick, before you interrupt again… it doesn’t matter what you say we are going to hire tutors and there isn’t anything you can do about it, I can find another investor we don’t necessarily need you.” she looks up from her tablet, “However, you do need me, why don’t you think that over while the adults discuss the matter at hand.” Erin looks back down at her tablet. I chuckle for a second before she shoots a glare at me. _Note to self… don’t interrupt my future wife when she’s on a roll._ “That may be so but Winters doesn’t want there to be tutors,” Nick interrupts anyway. “He doesn’t?” She asks in a condescending tone looking back up.

Nick nods his head. “Well, I just spoke to Winters this morning, he seemed to be in good spirits about the entire project and he has already donated the money needed for the tutors and it was _his_ idea to add the tutors and art classes. Here’s the check he handed me in person this morning, now do you care if we continue?” she says pulling out a check written out to the foundation. 

“What happens when his money runs out, we can’t afford to keep tutors staffed. You need to get rid of the idea.” Nick says. “That is why we do fundraisers, isn’t it?” Erin asks in a mocking tone she looks at Callie, “Callie I forget what does my foundation raise money for?” Erin asks, still mocking Nick. “We raise money for children’s education and art.” Callie replies trying not to snicker. Erin smiles, “Well, Nick I believe that answers that dumbass question, what’s next?” 

“Winters would have told me if he wanted them.” Nick adds. 

“Well, when I had dinner with Winters and your wife last week, he was the one that suggested we add these tutors. Maybe if you would have bothered to show up you would know. Where were you anyway? Hmm, you know what it doesn’t matter. Besides he has already started to meet with tutors he wants to have in place.” Erin tells him. 

Nick shakes his head, “He would have told me,” Nick says. Erin doesn’t say anything she just stares him down, I watch her set her tablet down on the table. She pulls the chair out to stand closer to the table. 

“What do you want?” She finally asks Nick and he smiles, “I want you to give me the hotel,” Nick says. Erin laughs loudly for a long couple of minutes, “Seriously?” she asks as Nick nods. “Give me one good reason why and I will give you…” Erin frowns and shrugs, “mmm, two percent…” she says as he scoffs. “What’s that Nick?” she asks but he doesn’t answer. “You and I both know you can easily live on that two percent… Come on you think you know better speak up.” She says as she pushes her sleeves up. 

He starts to get aggravated. “I can make this a better hotel… if I was the owner it would have more business,” he replies. “Really? The entire hotel is booked out weeks in advance for months on end. Guests come from around the world to stay here. Just a month ago we had a wedding for over 2000 people held in the courtyard. So, tell me how are _you_ going to make it better.” Erin scoffs. “I would make it better and it would bring in more money.” He replies. “Okay, give me your five-year plan… right now.” She replies in a stern voice. 

But Nick just sits there not saying anything he stares at the table. “Well?” she asks with her hands on her hips. _I should not be this turned on by her right now._ A few minutes pass by with us all staring at Nick. He is looking at his phone, turning it over in his hands trying to determine his next move. “Come on, Nick you had to have had some kind of plan drawn up if you thought this was going to happen.” She says taking a drink of water. Nick groans.

Erin nods her head, “That’s what I thought… I’m not going to give you my family legacy… I wouldn’t let you have control of a lemonade stand let alone my hotel.” she says calmly. “Then you won’t get any money from us.” Nick says. Erin has on a blank face, “is that right?” 

Erin looks at Callie and they make eye contact; I see the same silent conversation they had at the bar that first night. She turns back to Nick with a smile, “Hmm… I wonder…” she paces as Nick squirms in his chair. “But… wait… Catherine—” I look at him confused then Leo nudges my arm and points up at the screen. 

I follow his gaze on the projection screen are pictures of Nick doing lines of what looks like Cocaine and leaving a strip club with what looks like one of the strippers and then it flips to the next picture of him checking into this hotel with the same girl. 

Erin stops and steps up to the head of the table again, looks him in the eye, “I wonder if Winters and your boss, Mr. Barker, would be interested to know that you plan on backing out of our deal? Callie why don’t you get them on the phone.” Erin says as she leans on the table watching Nick’s every move. 

Callie reaches over to the speaker phone in the middle of the conference table and dials a number. The phone starts to ring… “Wait!” Nick says, wiping his brow, “I’ll get the rest of the money!” the phone rings again… “Please hang up!” he sweats. 

Erin is holding his gaze as he frantically pleads, “I’ll get the money and whatever else he promised you! Just don’t call them… hang up!” Nick pleads as he pants. The phone rings again… Nick breathes heavy, “Catherine… please…” he stares at her, his face contorted. I look back at Erin and see the corner of her mouth twitch up for just a second. _Oh my little firecracker really enjoys torturing nervous guys._

“Okay,” Erin straightens up, “then it’s settled. We’ll move forward on the ground breaking.” Erin replies with a smile, Callie hangs up the phone. “Callie will email you the details.” Nick relaxes. 

Then Erin gathers her things and walks over to the door, just before she walks out and turns back and pulls out a manila envelope, “oh and Nicky dear, we already found a new investor to give us the money that you just promised to build the library, Mr. Barker wanted me to tell you that your services are no longer needed at his company. Next time you want to play hardball make sure you remember who you’re dealing with. Oh, and…” she steps over to her and hands him the envelope, “You have just been served. Have your divorce attorney call me. Oh, wait that’s right she already spoke to him and every other divorce attorney in town and you won’t be able to use any of them, damn. Oh well not my problem. She wanted me to tell you that she already changed the locks on the house and while you were busy getting fired in here, her BMW that you drove today was towed away. Your accounts have also been frozen until after the divorce is finalized.” He stands up from his chair, “You can’t do that!” 

Erin steps closer, “I just did and the BMW was purchased before the marriage therefore not communal property, good luck trying to get it back. If I were you, I would be more worried about your dick falling off without health insurance.” _No wonder the other guy is scared. Fuck, she just ruined his whole life. Not that he didn’t deserve it but damn. Makes me wonder what Erin would actually do to Macy if she doesn’t stop calling._ A security guard comes into the conference room behind Erin. “Yes, please escort Mr. Chambers out of the building, I have a cab waiting for him outside.” She turns back to Nick with a wide smile, “Nick it was _so_ nice seeing you today, we’ll be in touch.” Nick starts to gather his things when his phone rings. He looks around and quickly exits the room with the security guard following close behind him. 

Erin turns to the other man still sitting in the room. He flinches as she steps closer. She stands next to him and leans down on the table and leans forward till her face is next to his. “Boo.” she says then she snaps back up as he jumps to his feet and runs out of the conference room. She giggles as he runs to the lobby. “Mr. Rayne… I’ll see you in my office once you’re finished going over the paperwork with Callie.” She smiles and walks out of the conference room to her office. 

Callie closes the door, “Okay, so you got to see the work side of Erin today.” she laughs and sits back down. I nod and look over at Leo who has a little grin on his face, “should we warn father that Erin isn’t someone he can push over?” he asks. “I don’t think she would do anything like that to us.” Callie laughs, “Erin may like you guys but you shouldn’t get on her bad side.” I look at Leo and then back at Callie. “Why is that guy so scared of Rin?” I ask. “He is the only shady investor that’s leftover from Pops’ days and when Erin found out all the fucked up shit he did she made his life a living hell.” “Okay but that doesn’t explain why he’s physically scared of her.” Leo says. “Erin’s life used to be very different she may have used some old connections to send him a _message_.” Callie shrugs. 

“Alright, so let me get started on the paperwork for you guys.” Callie says pulling out her laptop. 

“Callie why does she hate Nick so much?” I ask. “Well for one she despises anyone that cheats on their partner. And his wife went to school with Erin and they were sorority sisters.” She replies. 

“So, what if I wasn’t here to give the money?” I ask. “Oh, his wife would have given us the money. Nick’s boss already has a copy of those pictures and knows about his drug use so he was going to lose his job today whether the deal went through or not. Mr. Barker will most likely still make a large donation to the foundation, he won’t get recognition for the library now but he will still find something else to invest in.” Callie replies with a grin. 

“Well, I’m happy to help.” I reply. “Okay, Leo and I will go over the details of all this. You go talk to Erin.” Callie replies. I look over to Leo, “You did good and father is actually happy about this, you know how much he likes good press. He probably already sent out a press release to all the local papers down here about how his company is helping the community.” He pats me on the shoulder. 

—–

I make my way over to Erin’s office, she’s on the phone, walking around the office. Before I can knock, she walks over and lets me in. Once I’m in the office she closes and locks the door, then reaches behind me and closes the blinds. _She seems happy, maybe she isn’t freaked out by me saying things that should have waited._

Then walks over to a familiar big bag sitting on the couch behind her desk and starts to pull out a pair of jeans, “Yes, I told you I would find a way to get back at him,” she continues to talk on the phone. 

I sit down in one of the arm chairs in front of her desk and watch her walk around the room, she sits on the edge of the couch and takes her four-inch navy blue pumps off and puts them under her desk and then she turns to me and smiles. _Her smile is so perfect._

I smile back as I just sit back and listen to her tell her friend, who I believe to be Nick’s soon to be ex-wife what happened in the meeting. I pull out my phone and check the time 11:45 and two more missed calls from Macy. _what is her deal today?_

When I look back up Erin has started to change her clothes; she’s turned away from me. _Does she remember that I’m here?_ I watch as she pulls her skirt down, I can see the top of her pink thong peek as she bends down and removes her skirt. 

I look down at my hands, and try not to look but can’t help myself. I peek up and see her tattoo on her hip that goes up on the side of her right of her ass. I breathe heavy and look down again. 

“psst. Liam… pst…” she whispers at me while still on the phone. I look up as she pulls her tight blue jeans on. “Okay Jen, I have to go…. Okay I’ll talk to you later… bye.” She hangs up. “Hey,” she says as she buttons her jeans and sits at her desk opposite me. “Do you always change in front of guys you just met?” I ask. “You’ve seen me in my underwear twice and I’m not ashamed of my body.” “You shouldn’t be.” I grin. 

“We should probably talk about what happened last night.” she says. I nod, “We could talk… about that or we could forget that ever happened.” “Liam, I can’t forget that happened and I’m pretty sure it meant something to you. You told me you would cherish me. So, you either meant it or you were just saying it to get in my pants.” She waits for me to reply, I don’t even know what to say. “You’re right. I shouldn’t have said that.” “Which was it?” she asks with a little smirk. “I mean I think I know but just want you to say it.” she says with a grin. _It’s not what you think._ “Okay, fine. You’re right. There I said it.” I shrug. “Said what?” she asks. _That I would absolutely cherish you, that I already cherish you._ “Well?” she asks. I shake my head. _I’m not taking this lure, I meant it when I said it. if she wants to think I just wanted to sleep with her then fine._

“So, I’m curious to know why you wanted to help me with the library, do you do this often?” she asks with a grin. “No, Rin. I’ve never bought a library for a girl,” I laugh. “But, why did you help?” she asks again. “Alright, I’ll ask a question and then you get to ask, okay?” I reply. “Is that a question?” she replies with a sexy smirk. 

“Why do you stand the entire time you’re in a meeting?” I ask as she laughs like it’s obvious. “I don’t sit down at a meeting because I’m short and when I sit in those chairs I look like a damn child. Now answer my question, why did you help with the library?” she asks again. 

“I saw the article about the library burning down and I could see that it meant something to you and I want you to be happy.” I reply. “You barely know me. Why do you want to make me happy and why do you call me Rin?” She asks in a slightly panicked voice. _Because I worship the ground you walk on._

“I don’t know… I just know that I want you to be happy, you deserve to be happy and I call you Rin because I like to.” I laugh. “Now, have you thought about us or whatever we have going on here?” I ask as I catch her eyeing me, she blushes when sees that I’ve caught her. 

“Yes… I… have thought about it,” she replies. “Have you thought about it since last night?” I ask. Erin nods. “And have you decided?” I ask. She stands up and walks over to me, “Stand up,” she demands. I stand up, “Take your suit jacket off,” she demands again, “why?” 

“Just do it,” she says. I take my jacket off and hand it to her, she takes it from me and walks over to a small closet and hangs it up on a hanger. She turns and picks up her high heels. I watch her as she props her foot up on the chair as she rolls up the bottom of her skinny jeans, I can see her calf muscle flex as she steps into her shoes. _Her legs are so damn sexy._

She takes her time rolling her pant leg down to cover the top of her shoe. “Come here,” she demands as I give her a coy smile, “please?” she replies. I walk over and stand in front of her, she then wraps her arms around my waist and gives me a gentle hug. “I still haven’t decided… yet, but I wanted to thank you for helping me today.” She says softly into my chest. 

I wrap my arms around her and breathe in her sweet scent, she pulls back to look at me, “you’re welcome.” I say with a smile. _I want to kiss her so bad._ “Okay, let’s go get lunch.” She says after a few minutes. 

“I thought you haven’t decided on it yet,” I reply. “No, I haven’t but I’m hungry so lunch,” she says as she grabs her purse then hands me her big bag from her closet. “Carry this please,” she says. I take the bag and can’t help but think this is a test, “of course, baby.” I lean down to kiss her but she steps aside and walks to the office door. _damnit I freaked her out._ She hesitates before opening the door, she looks back at me then steps out of the office.

I follow her out to the lobby, she walks in front of me, her pony tail bouncing from side to side almost hypnotizing me. We stop at the front desk where Callie and Leo stand. Leo winks at me as he notices Rin has changed her clothes. I smile and shake my head, “Callie, did you and Leo finalize the paperwork?” Rin asks Callie. 

“Yes, we have Erin. And I have to say that what I saw in that conference room was kind of impressive,” Leo says. Erin smiles, “thanks, Callie we are going to go to lunch so if anyone calls take a message and if Winters calls tell him that I have already talked to Jen and taken care of it. I will see you later,” Erin says. “Are you going to be back after or should I hold all your calls?” Callie asks. Erin looks over at me then leans over to Callie and says something I can’t hear. 

Leo watches me then pulls me aside, “So, did it work?” he asks in a whispered tone. “Maybe, she says she hasn’t decided on if she wants to be with me but wants to go to lunch, so I think she is testing me.” I reply. “And she’s not freaked out by what you said last night?” he asks. “Um… I think she thinks I only said it to get in her pants.” I admit. “Did you?” he asks. I sigh and shake my head, “I really, really like her and I’ve never liked a girl this much. I rushed it.” “Li, are you ready?” she walks over and grabs my hand. “Of course,” I smile and pull her closer to my side. She lets out a little giggle.


	12. Island In The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Erin takes Liam to a small root beer stand for lunch. Liam’s jealousy gets the better of him while he watches Javi dance with Erin. Erin agrees to go on a proper date with Liam. After closing the bar Erin drives the gang back to the hotel and discovers the hotels security system has been tampered with. The fire marshal tells Erin to have the guys stay elsewhere while the police investigate. Erin and Callie take the guys to Erin’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you wondering what songs Erin sings in the car:  
> Me Too- Meghan Trainor  
> Sit Next To Me- Foster The People   
> I got the lyrics from google and they will be in bold.

We walk out to her car and I help put her bags in the trunk. I quickly walk around her to open her door for her, we both reach for the door handle, our hands touch briefly. She pulls her hand back, “oh.” 

I smile and open the door for her. She looks up to me and says, “thank you,” just before I close the door. I get in the passengers’ side as she turns to me, “you know I don’t expect you to do stuff like that right?” she asks. I nod, “it’s not because I’m trying to undermine you. My father really engrained in both Leo and myself that this is how you should treat a lady, because it’s the noble thing to do. Most women find it charming.” I smirk at her. “It is charming.” “Good, get used to it, cause I’m not going to stop.” 

We drive in silence; out of the corner of my eye I see her trying to concentrate as she keeps looking over to me every few minutes. 

She turns up the radio just above a whisper, she starts to sing along with the radio. I turn and watch her sing and bob along to the beat of the music. _Oh my god I can’t believe she knows all the words to Gangsta’s Paradise, she’s so into too._ I chuckle as another song starts, _She very animated today, guess I’ve never seen her on a really high note before._

> **Ow**
> 
> **Who’s that sexy thang I see over there?**   
>  **That’s me, standin’ in the mirror**   
>  **What’s that icy thang hangin’ ‘round my neck?**   
>  **That’s gold, show me some respect (oh, ah)**
> 
> **I thank God every day (uh-huh)**   
>  **That I woke up feelin’ this way (uh-huh)**   
>  **And I can’t help lovin’ myself**   
>  **And I don’t need nobody else, nuh-uh**

I can’t over how happy she is right now, she dances along with the music as she sings along with radio. _She is so cute and carefree right now._ She looks over at me and smiles as another song starts, “ooh I love this song.” she reaches over and turns the volume up. She hums along to the melody and then sings the chorus as she reaches over bops the end of my nose. Then giggles. I smile and grab her hand kissing the back of it before intertwining my fingers with hers and holding it between us. 

> **Come over here sit next to me**   
>  **We can see where things go naturally**   
>  **Just say the word and I’ll part the sea**   
>  **Just come over here and sit next to me**   
>  **And I’ll take you high, high**

“So where are we going?” I ask. “I’m going to take you to this little drive in that makes their own root beer a couple of towns over,” she replies. “Okay, what kind of food do they serve?” I ask. “They have typical…” she thinks for a second, “State fair food, you know… funnel cakes and corn dogs,” she shrugs. 

“Okay, so are you going to count this as a second date?” I ask. She laughs, “I don’t… you know I haven’t decided, besides we probably shouldn’t call it anything… you know since we will be working together… now on two things,” she says sighing sadly. _Oh no go back to being cute and carefree not sad Erin._ And then I hear her mutter to herself, “Figures I would find the man of my dreams and I can’t even get close to him.” She sighs again. My heart flutters and I start to get that nervous gut wrenching feeling again. _She wants more oh thank god._

After an hour drive, we pull into an old drive in. Bernie’s Home Brewed Root Beer reads across the top of the menu. “Okay, so what are you going to get?” I ask. She takes a look at the menu while I scoot close to her to look also. 

“The corn dog with mustard and root beer,” she replies and turns to see me close to her, “oh,” she gasps, “sorry, I just wasn’t expecting to see you so close,” she says blushing. “Hmm, I think I will have the same,” I say as I brush a stray hair back so I can see her face. 

She reaches out the window to push the little black button, but she is about six inches too far away. “Ah, crap I can’t….” she says as she gets up in the seat on her knees. And I laugh uncontrollably at her hanging out of the driver side window. I stop laughing after a few minutes after I notice her ass. _Are you kidding me right now? Why does she do this to me?_

“It’s not funny, Liam,” she yells back. “I’m sorry do you need help,” I laugh again, I grab her hips and pull her back in the car as the speaker on the menu erupts. “Wel ccshh to Bershhsd, What can hseh?” She hangs back out the window, _god that ass_ , “Yes, can we get two corn dogs with mustard and two medium root beers please,” Erin yells into the speaker. “kkshh, that’ll be thirsssk sevelkkk five.” The speaker sounds back. “Thanks,” Erin says and sits back into the car. 

“Hey, open that ash tray and pull out $17 please,” she says. “Are you sure that’s enough? I could barely understand what she said,” I reply. “Yeah, it’s $13.75 and a tip,” she replies. 

“Hey, Callie told me you went to law school, why did you want to be a lawyer?” I ask while we wait for the food. “I didn’t, Pops wanted me to, he thought it would be a stepping stone into politics and I didn’t know how to tell him I didn’t even know what I wanted to do with my life. Then after I was done with school, I realized that I would have to do what I do now and wished I had taken some business courses but…” she shrugs. 

“Politics?” I question her, “Oh Pops was once the mayor of Hollow Brook and I worked for him on his campaign and he saw how good I was with all of it and wanted me to follow in his steps instead of my grandmother’s. My grandmother was the one that handled all the businesses, I never understood why he didn’t want me to do what I do now…” she shrugs. 

“What about Callie?” I ask. “She also went to law school down here and I never expected her to stay here after she graduated. But when I came home a year later, she was still here,” she replies. 

“I thought you two went to school at the same time,” I reply. “No, something bad happened before I was supposed to leave for college so I had to wait a year….” She says looking out the windshield like she’s remembering something. “Rin,” I say. She doesn’t respond, “Rin?” I say closer to her ear, “are you okay?” I ask. She shakes her head, “What? Oh, yeah I’m fine,” she replies. 

The carhop comes to the car on a pair of skates, “You had the two corndogs and root beers?” but Erin doesn’t respond. “Ah, yeah how much?” I ask. “That’ll be $13.75.” I hand the carhop a 20 from my wallet, “Keep the change,” I reply to the car hop. 

I reach around Erin and grab the food and wait for the carhop to leave. “Rin… earth to Rin…” I say waving my hand in front of her face. “Catherine?” She snaps back to reality, “Huh?” she replies finally. “Here eat this,” I hand her a corndog. “Oh… sorry,” she says as she takes a bite. “hmmm this is so good,” she moans after a few bites. 

“God, why did I stop eating here?” she says as she scarfs down her food. I try not to let her see the effect her moans have on me, I find it a little hard to breathe. “Did you eat here a lot?” I ask after I’m able to catch my breath. “Yeah, when I was a kid and in the summer,” she replies. “ah why did you stop eating here… I mean am I going to get sick from eating this?” I ask nervously. 

“Oh…” She shakes her head, “no you’ll be fine.” She laughs and takes a drink. “Okay why did you stop eating here?” I take a bite. “It’s not important,” she says. “Well that doesn’t make me feel safe,” I laugh. “Well it’s your loss if you don’t eat it” she says finishing her food. 

“If I get sick, I’m blaming you,” I laugh. “We will both be sick if that happens,” she shrugs as she starts the car. “Seriously I want to know.” I say as she sighs, “Fine, when I was younger I was… a little… chunkier.” She says as she looks at my face, “I’m a little confused… are you saying you used to be overweight?” I laugh, “Sure,” she looks at the road. “Rin, you look amazing, you couldn’t have been fat.” I reply. “Well, after high school I worked out with a trainer to get where I am now so… I’m glad to see that results are… _pleasing_ ,” she grins. “I bet you looked just as good then as you do now.” I reply. 

“So, where are we going now?” I ask. “Why are you still sitting so close?” she asks. “Because,” I shrug, “I heard you mutter under your breath earlier… you said that you couldn’t get close to me.” I reply, “and I thought about it and decided to get close anyway.” 

She looks over with a shocked look on her face because she knows that means I heard the rest of what she mumbled too. “I… feel… so betrayed that you would listen to my private conversations with myself,” she says laughing nervously again. 

“I feel like I should have been included in that conversation,” I tease. “You want to get close to me, admit it,” I whisper in her ear. The car jerks a little. _Okay definitely not my brightest idea to distract her while driving_. She takes in a deep breath, “Liam, I’m driving,” staggers out of her mouth. 

“What? I didn’t do anything,” I tease. She turns down a dirt road and then drives a few miles down the road and then stops in a secluded area. “Is this where you kill me and leave my body behind?” I joke. “Are you kidding, I have a whole space for that at home,” she jokes back. 

“I just want to see something,” she says softly as she turns off the car. She turns to face me and pulls in closer. She looks me in the eye and pulls her face close to mine, I start to pull her in for a kiss, but she stops me. 

“Not just yet,” she whispers as she unbuckles her seatbelt and climbs into my lap. “Now?” I ask. “No,” she whispers in my ear as she straddles me. She wraps my arms around her waist, “Rin,” I start to say something. “Shh,” she hushes me. 

I feel my heart flutter as her cold fingers gently graze the skin on the back of my neck, she can feel me breathe harder. “Shh, just relax,” she presses her forehead to mine as I close my eyes. This unseen energy flows between us, she starts to breathe heavy as she pulls her body closer to mine. She runs her fingers through the back of my hair as she pulls her lips close to mine. But she doesn’t let them touch me, she just hovers as I breathe heavier and heavier. I run my hands up and down her thighs, I feel her legs tremble around me. I pull her closer.

I feel her take in a deep staggering breath as she sets back and I open my eyes. “Okay,” she says then moves to the driver’s seat. _Seriously, what is she trying to do to me?_ I sit in the passenger seat still breathless from our almost kiss. “Rin, do you want to let me in on what just happened?” I ask. She looks over to me and shrugs. “Seriously, I think you’re trying to kill me,” I breathe. 

“How?” she smirks. “I needed to see if we actually have body chemistry, you never know, it could have been all the tequila and dirty music, or we might have just got caught up in the heat of the moment the next day or maybe we were just I don’t know last night. Every time we kiss… it’s different and there’s something that… I feel something that I… every time we kiss it grows whatever it is.” she shakes her head. 

“Anyway, I needed to see if we were just getting caught up in the moments or if we have body chemistry.” she says. “Okay, do we pass? Do we have chemistry?” I ask as my heart rate returns to normal. “Yep,” she sighs. She starts the car and backs out of the clearing. 

“So, are you going to continue to interrogate me?” she asks. 

“What are we now?” I ask. “Now… we are frien—” I cut her off, “don’t say friends. I don’t want to be just a friend.” She lets out a long sigh, “I know. But we have to work together, it’s already going to be awkward.” “How? We are grown adults that like each other, the only way it would get awkward is if it… oh…” I trail off, _she thinks that it won’t last that has to be why she’s so hesitant._ “Do you think this isn’t going to work out, that we’ll break up at some point? Is that why you’re trying to push me away?” Erin sighs, “its not just that, there’s a lot going on in my life and the people I’ve dated in the past couldn’t handle it. The last person I dated left because they didn’t want to deal with all of it.” 

“Okay so you work a lot, so do I. I can handle a girl that works.” I shrug. “It’s not just work, Li.” “Then what is it?” I ask but she doesn’t answer. “Rin we can only try and see what happens. I don’t scare easily so whatever it is we find a way to work it out.” 

“When you said you would cherish me…” she looks over at me, “it wasn’t to get in my pants was it?” she asks. I look down and don’t answer. “Li, did you mean it? It wasn’t just to get me in bed?” she asks again. “No, Rin. I wasn’t trying to get you in bed. I would love that and have thought about it a lot, I won’t lie about that. But I said it because I would absolutely cherish you and because I want to be with you.” 

She doesn’t say anything. she continues to drive us through town occasionally looking over at me, each time she looks like she’s about to speak but then doesn’t. “So?” I say as she looks over, “So?” she mimics.

“So, are you going to let me take you to dinner?” I ask as we drive through town. She gives me a look and stares out of the windshield, “hmmm don’t know.” She finally answers as they pull up in front of the bar. 

“Come on you can buy me a drink,” she says as she turns off the car. I hop out and run around the car to help her out, “you know I have never had a guy continuously open my car door for me,” she says as she steps out of the car. 

She walks up to the door of the bar and waits for me to open the door, “maybe I should stop, it seems that you have forgotten how to open any kind of door,” I tease as she smirks and walks through the door.

“Erin!” Javi runs out from around the bar, and picks her up and spins around. “Javi?! Why are we spinning…? oh God stop… I’m going to puke stop.” She screams. “Remember we have to dance today,” he says as he sets her down. 

“What?” I ask them as I walk up to them. “Oh, Javi’s birthday is today and for our birthdays instead of presents we dance. I know it sounds dumb,” she says fanning her hand in front of her face trying not to puke. “It’s not dumb, it’s a tradition boo,” he says and walks over to the boombox, “I mean what the hell am I going to buy a girl that can buy whatever she wants, huh?” he asks as he turns on salsa music. 

“Okay what dance are we doing?” she asks as she gets a glass of water. “Since you’ve been _preoccupied_ ,” Javi says looking at me, “We are going to do something you already know. Salsa, look at me you’re going to move your hips just like this… remember.” he says as he sways his hips to the music. I look over at Erin who has a grimace on her face, “my feet hurt…” she walks over to him, “look I told you not to wear those ridiculous shoes now get your ass over here,” he says as I look over at Leo who is laughing his ass off in our booth. I go over and sit in the booth.

Callie walks over, “Don’t worry, they probably won’t sleep together… again,” she laughs at me as I sink into the booth. 

Erin walks over to Javi, “Okay?” she asks as she watches him. “Okay, this,” she says and then she swirls her hips arounds. “No, here let me,” Javi replies as he walks over and grabs her hips and moves them in a figure eight. “okay like this,” Erin says, stepping forward and swaying her hips. “No, you stepped wrong,” Max screams across the bar. “the girl is supposed to start by stepping back on the right foot.” Max tells Erin. “Max how do you know this?” she asks as Max shrugs. “Maybe you and Javi should… you know dance.” she grins. Javi smirks at Max. Max blushes and turns away from them. Javi then looks at our table with a grin and pulls Erin closer, “not today chica.” 

“Okay so like this,” she switches her footing, “Yes, you have it now,” Javi says “Okay, I remember.” Erin walks over to him, then he grabs her hand and pulls her close he reaches down pulling her leg up on his. Erin leans far back in his arm; he pulls her tight against his body. I let out a loud groan not really meaning to. I watch as loud thoughts of running Javi over with Erin’s car flow through my mind. _Why does he need to touch her ass seriously?_ Callie turns on a new salsa song as Javi runs his hand down the front of her body then down Erin’s leg. _What the fuck?! I’m pretty sure he didn’t need to touch her tits_. She straightens up as the music builds and her hips sway back and forth as he leads her back. 

The music speeds up as Javi quickly spins Erin around to face outward and leads her into a side step. She giggles as they continue to dance. He spins her back to face him then their hips sway in unison. Erin does a double spin and Javi pulls her body into his and dips her low to the floor his non-supporting hand runs down the length of her body as the song ends. _Seriously again with the inappropriate fondling._ I sigh loudly, Leo snickers into his glass. They straighten up and Javi kisses Erin on the cheek. “Thank you.” He says as he lets go of her. “You’re welcome and happy birthday.” She says as she walks over to our booth.

Erin sits next to me, “well, maybe corn dogs weren’t a good idea today. Javi get me a drink, please.” Javi brings Erin a tequila and me a bourbon. “That was more than just a little dance, you two certainly have chemistry.” I say as I take a sip. “We are just familiar with each other and we don’t have chemistry,” she retorts. I sigh as I finish my drink. “Liam, are you jealous of Javi?” Callie asks me but I don’t answer. “I think he is.” Drake says as everyone at the table nods their head. 

Erin grabs my hand and leads me to the jukebox, “Pick a song,” she tells me. I look through the tracks, “these are so old,” I laugh. “Hey, don’t diss old faithful, do this one here B16.” She tells me, I follow the numbers down to B16, “Be My Baby by The Ronettes?” I question her. 

“Yep, have you heard this song?” she asks. I shake my head, “well, it perfectly describes how you fell.” She teases. “You can dance right?” she asks as she starts the song, “Yep,” I grab her hand and lead to her to the middle of the floor, “I’m not as good as _Javi_ but I can keep up,” I add as I spin her around. 

She lets out a loud laugh, “you’re not bad,” I pull her in as she spins into me and we dance in a small circle. She looks into my eyes as she wraps her arms around my neck. I feel this surge between us as we sway back and forth staring into each other’s eyes. I feel her take in a deep breath and smile. I smile back. I pull her tighter into me. “Okay, I’ll go to dinner with you,” she whispers then starts giggling. “Really?” I ask as she nods. 

I pick her up and spin her around in a circle as the song ends. She laughs as I set her back down, “I would rather dance with you than anyone else in the world,” she whispers in my ear just before letting go of me. She strokes my cheek and pulls me back in, “Also we have way more chemistry _off_ the dance floor,” she says with a coy smile. I chuckle and lean down to her ear, “don’t tease me baby I can only handle so much.” I nip her ear as she shivers. “But it’s so much fun to tease you.” she whispers. She pulls back with a little sexy smirk. 

“Now carry me to the table my feet are killing me,” she laughs as I pick her up and take her to a chair. “I was kidding.” She squeals as I sit her down. I bend down to one knee and slowly remove her shoes; she lets out a little moan as she stretches her toes; I laugh. 

“If that’s how you react to me removing your shoes, I can’t wait to see how you react to more _physical_ activities,” I whisper in her ear, she blushes. “Ah… Liam,” she gasps as she slaps my arm playfully. “Yes, my little temptress, I love it when you say my name like that, once you’re completely _mine_ I’ll have you saying it like that all night, baby.” I whisper in her ear eliciting another gasp from her. I pick her up and carry her to the booth and sit her down. 

She’s still blushing as Callie walks over, “What did you do to her? I haven’t seen her face that red… ever.” Callie asks as she sits down next to Drake. “You two look cozy,” I point to Drake and Callie with my eyebrow arched. “We are just having a drink,” Drake says smiling behind his glass of whiskey. I look over at Max sitting at the bar, Javi leans on the bar in front of him whispering something. Max's cheeks flush. 

After a few drinks and some bad pizza and hours of Erin telling embarrassing stories about Callie to Drake. Javi walks over to our table, “Okay, boss we are done for the night and ready to lock up,” he tells Erin. “Okay, Liam let me drive you back to the hotel, does anyone else need a ride?” she asks everyone at the table. “Actually yes, I left my car at the hotel and Leo paid for a cab to bring us over,” Callie replies. “Oh, and the cabs don’t run here after 2:30 am. Is it really 2:30?” Erin asks as I nod.

We walk out to Erin’s car, “how are we all going to fit in here?” I ask. “Okay, Max, Leo and Drake sit in the back and Liam can sit up front. Oh, and Callie you can sit in Drake’s lap,” Erin says with a wink. 

“I mean if that’s okay with you Drake?” she asks. Drake looks over at Callie, “That’s fine with me,” Callie replies as Drake makes a gulping sound and nervously nods, “what’s wrong?” Callie asks. “No… um… I mean yes that’s good.” “You’re so drunk, get in,” Callie nudges him to the car. 

We all pile in the car and drive up to the hotel. We let everyone out of the car, and I hang back at the car. “So, Rin?” I ask as Callie walks back to the car, “Hey, I can’t get in and I left my key in my office, can you come unlock the front door?” Callie asks Erin. “Of course,” Erin replies as I help her out of the car.

We walk up to the door and Erin unlocks it and runs inside to her office and checks the security system. “That’s weird. It wasn’t set but the door was locked,” Erin says as Callie looks around the front desk. “Doesn’t it usually set automatically when the door is locked?” Callie asks. 

“Yeah, but the computer shows that there was a power outage a few hours ago.” I look around, “is anything out of place or is this anything to be concerned about?” I ask. Erin looks at me, “we don’t usually lock the front door. All the guest rooms have manual locks and you guys are the only guests right now all the other major parts of the hotel are locked up tight. We usually leave the front door open when we have guests. It’s probably nothing.” She reassures me.

“Why don’t you show me to my room?” I ask. “Sure,” she replies. She turns to Callie, “I’ll meet you back down here.” Callie nods and goes back to her office.

I take Erin’s hand in mine and we walk to the elevator. We get in alone, Erin stares up at me longingly, I wrap my arm around her waist and I kiss the top of her head. The doors open to the second floor and we walk hand in hand to my room. “What are you doing tomorrow? I wouldn’t mind if you showed me around town.” She looks down, “um, I have to come here in the morning for a meeting with you,” she says. She pulls out her phone and looks at her calendar, “Damnit, I have an appointment after lunch,” she replies, looking down with her hands covering her face. 

I grab her hand and pull her face up, “Is the appointment important?” I ask wishing she would say no. “No… Maybe I can cancel.” She looks at the floor for a long time. I can see her eyes move back and forth as she thinks it over.

 _Oh God please let her cancel._ “Rin,” she looks up at me then looks at her phone. I watch as she opens a blank email and types out, “Sorry, Stephen but something came up and I won’t be able to make it to lunch. –Catherine.” _Oh, thank God._ A rush of energy fills my body. I pull her into a hug when she’s done.

“Okay, I can pick you up here at 1pm,” she replies smiling. “Sounds like a date, I will be waiting in the lobby and I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” I say with a laugh. She starts to walk away but stops and turns back to me. She pulls me close; our lips touch for a few seconds before loud buzzing fills the hallway, the fire alarm. Everyone rushes out of their rooms.

“We have to take the stairs, the elevator goes down to the lobby and shuts off when the fire alarm sounds,” she says panicked. We sprint down to the first floor and meet Callie outside. We look around but there’s no smoke or fire. 

The fire department comes and accesses the situation. Erin tells the fire chief about the door being locked and the security system not being active when we got in. “Okay are these guys the only guest you have right now?” he asks and she nods. “You guys might want to stay somewhere else tonight, and we will have the police check everything tonight and start an investigation in the morning, we think someone tampered with the alarms trying to turn off your security system.” he replies. Erin nods, “Okay thanks.” 

We all go back in and grab our belongings and head out to Erin’s car. We load the luggage in her and Callie’s trunks. “You guys can stay with us, we have plenty of space,” Erin says. 

Erin drives as fast as she can away from the hotel, soon we are on a dark road. She tries to focus on the road, she begins to take slow long breaths. I take her hand and give it a squeeze; she squeezes back and let’s go of my hand. 

She turns down a narrow lane and slowly drives up the weaving pathway. She stops the car at a tall rod iron gate that is surrounded by a tall and long rock wall. The headlights from Callie’s car shine through the car as she pulls up behind us. I watch Erin pull out a remote from the glove box and the gate opens. 

We drive through and wait for Callie then wait to make sure the gate closes behind us. We drive down a driveway with large trees with Spanish moss growing on them that line each side of the driveway. A few miles down the driveway there’s a break in the trees and I look up to see a large white plantation home lit up yellow from the porch lights. 

We pull onto a red bricked driveway in the center is a large water fountain. It’s surrounded by hedges and small clusters of red flowers. We follow the brick drive around the other side of the house. My jaw drops as I look out the window and I see how long the house is and then it goes from two stories to three stories as if it’s growing from the ground. We drive along the back of the house and I can see all three of the stories as she looks over to me, “you okay over there?” she asks. “this is your house, your actual house?” I say not really meaning to. “yep, I know it’s too small.” She laughs. It appears that the house was built into a hill. 

Suddenly she stops the car and Callie pulls up next to us. She presses another button on the remote and I watch the ground open up in front of me. “What the…” Erin looks over and grabs my hand, “I told you people get weird when they see my house.” Erin and Callie both let off their breaks and we roll down a steep hill into an underground garage. As soon as the cars enter lights inside the garage come on automatically. There are three other covered cars parked in the garage. Javi comes into the garage with three women. Erin gets out of the car and waits for Callie to turn her car off before walking over to a control panel and entering a code. The garage hatch closes and she turns back to me. 

She goes to pull the luggage out of her trunk when I walk over and do it for her, “I got it babe, just do what you got to do.” I kiss her cheek; she smiles and walks to the center of the garage. Drake gets out and helps me while looking around the seven-car garage, “she uh… she… this house, this is her house?” he finally says. I nod as we walk over to Erin.

Erin waits for everyone at the center of the garage. “Welcome to my home. Please treat my staff here with respect. They live on the property and will be helping us in the morning. You guys have met Javi, this is Zelda, she runs the household,” she says as she points to a Caucasian woman with dark hair, who appears to be in her mid-50s. Zelda waves at us. 

“This is Claudia, she is one of the maids and her sister Nadia is also a maid and helps with the stables,” she points to a set of sisters in their 20s. “Claudia put Leo’s things here in the northeast bedroom upstairs and Max’s in the Northwest bedroom. Nadia put Drake in the bedroom downstairs. Javi put Liam’s things in my room.” She makes sure to point each of us out as we hand off our things to her staff members. 

“Zelda, why are you staring?” She asks Zelda but she doesn’t reply, “Zelda, it’s fine I will stay in Celeste’s room don’t worry.” “Celeste has a friend staying over tonight, miss Catherine.” Zelda replies. 

“What is Celeste doing home?” Erin asks. “She got expelled from school.” Callie explains. “What for this time?” Erin asks. “She proved her history teacher wrong again; they won’t take her back so I have contacted your old school to see if they have a spot until the rest of the year if not, we might have to hire a tutor to finish the year at home.” Callie explains as Erin nods her head. “Okay, I doubt they will have a slot open so I will call the tutor in the morning.”

“Okay well then Zelda, what happens in my bedroom is my business. Now please go help upstairs.” Erin replies in a stern voice. Zelda nods and follows the maids.

Her staff takes our luggage and go their separate ways. Erin turns to us, “Now I know it’s late, but do you guys want a tour?” she asks. “That would be great,” I reply “okay, let’s start here in the basement,” she says “I’ve seen scary movies that start like this,” Max jokes making everyone laugh.


	13. Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Erin takes takes the gang on a tour of her house. Liam gets to meet Erin’s Nonna and discovers where Erin gets all her sassiness from. Erin and Liam discover that someone has put a hidden camera in the house. Erin opens up more to Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the house tour is a little long. I really like to read how a place looks so I can get lost in the little world that a writer created. I think that why I'm so detailed when I comes to stuff like that.

We follow her around the corner, “okay, technically the only parts of the house that is underground is this side of the basement along with the garage and the front of the house.” She stops and flips on a light; we stand in a long hallway with large portraits hanging on the walls. 

“So, all these old people,” she giggles, “Are dead relatives.” I look at the inscription on each of the portraits a lot of them say ‘Catherine.’ “Were you named after one of these ladies?” I ask. 

She stops and looks at the paintings, “Well for some reason, almost all the women in my family have Catherine as their first name. That’s why they all went by a different name… as you can see on the name plates, this first one is the very first Catherine of the family. The name on top is their legal name and the second name listed was the name they went by.” She says pointing to the first portrait, “She went by Catalina, which was her given name when she was born. I don’t care for this tradition it’s hard to live up to someone else’s name. It’s a tradition that I hope to break it with my own children…” she says as she walks away. We follow her down the hallway to an open room with a small kitchen area and bar.

“Alright, this is what we call the Pub room,” she says as we stand in a room with a small bar, a small kitchen and poker table. “Drake that first door over there is your room there’s a full private bathroom in there too,” she continues. 

I take in all the surroundings, _I can see why she said people get weird when they see this house_ , “Rin,” I look at her, “how big is this house,” I ask. “Almost 13,000 square feet not counting the garage, it has seven bedrooms and eight full bathrooms and one powder room. There’s the gym and sauna, and over there is a ballroom that we don’t really use,” she points to a double door across the house. 

“Drake this kitchen here is fully functional but any food that is in it belongs to Nonna, and if you eat her tasty cakes, she might shoot you,” she says. “Nonna, didn’t you say she was your great grandmother?” I ask. Erin nods and points to the other side of the room, “Gee, you would think if you were going to have a party you would tell me, Erin.” I hear a woman with a raspy New York accent say. I look over to see a little old frail woman standing in front of the second bedroom door covering her eyes. “Is everyone decent?” she asks as Callie laughs. “Yes, Nonna everyone has their clothes on.” Erin says shaking her head. 

The woman uncovers her eyes and looks around. “Oh, I see you have brought me some eye candy.” Nonna says walking over to Erin and giving her a hug. “Everyone, this is my great grandmother; everyone calls her Nonna, it means grandma in Italian. Nonna is the only other living Leblanc and she’s feisty as hell.” Erin laughs as Nonna nods. “Nonna this is Liam…” She stops and whispers something in Nonna’s ear. “Oh,” she says and walks up to me and pulls me down to look me in the eye. “You have kind eyes. You better be good to my girl.” “I will.” I reply, chuckling. “And Drake…” Erin points over to him.

Nonna walks over to Drake and does the same, “You, why are you so closed off?” she asks looking over to Callie. Drake shrugs, “Well, I’ll drag it out of you eventually. Now Callie may not be my blood but if you cross her…” Nonna stops and balls up her fist. Erin laughs, “okay, Nonna it’s a little early to start threatening our guests.” Nonna looks over, “I didn’t say anything, we’re just having a friendly chat. Isn’t that right?” she asks while patting Drake on the cheek. He nods and looks over to Erin with a worried look. Erin grins and holds two thumbs up, “you doing great, trust me she usually threatens people with guns.” 

“Okay, Nonna… why are you up so early?” “What a 90-year old woman can’t go have a cigarette at 3 in the morning?” Nonna shrugs. “R-ii-ight, anyway this is Leo, Liam’s brother and that boyish one is Max.” Erin points to Leo and Max. Nonna walks over to them and takes a good look at them, “Ah, you boys keep old gals like me alive.” Erin laughs, “I told you she’s feisty. Nonna stop flirting with our guests.” “Erin I’m old, not blind and look at them; I think I can teach them a thing or two.” I suppress a laugh as Erin gags. “Erin you’re so uptight. Liam, get her to loosen up a little. She used to be fun.” Nonna says as she rubs Leo’s arm, “Yeah well the one you keep touching is engaged and the other is gay.” Erin giggles. “Fine I’ll leave them alone.” Nonna says as she walks over to the door that leads to a court yard and steps outside. 

“Well, I see where you get your flirtatious attitude from.” I whisper in Erin’s ear as she giggles. “You love it.” I chuckle, “Nonna sounds like she knows how to have a good time.” Erin nods. “She’s old school Italian, grew up in lower Manhattan before meeting my great grandfather. After they married and he brought her here, she has some colorful stories from her youth.” Erin says giggling. “Sounds like you throw one hell of a party if she thinks people might be naked when she walks in a room.” I tease her. 

“I threw one party the summer before our senior year of high school and it got a little out of hand.” Erin shrugs. “A little out of hand? I remember that night it was a lot more than just a little out of hand.” Callie says pointing at Erin. “So…” Erin shrugs, “you had a blast if I remember correctly. And as you know I remember everything.” Erin winks and walks over to the bar. She pulls out a couple of six packs of beer, “here help yourselves.” “So how many people were naked?” Leo smirks as he grabs a beer. Erin shrugs, “just a few.” “Don’t let her lie or play innocent, it was like 95% of the party naked in the pool.” Callie says. “You were also naked in the pool.” Erin says taking a drink. “Okay, let’s drop it.” Callie says. Erin walks over and hands me a beer, “Nonna’s right you used to have fun.” I tease her. she giggles, “I’m still fun, I just tamed a little.” “So were you naked… in the pool?” I whisper. I feel my heart rate increase slightly at the image of Erin naked and soaked. I suppress a groan and push the thought to the back of my mind. 

Erin’s cheeks flush, “so anyway the bar is fully stocked.” I chuckle and pull her into my side. “You used to be a lot of fun.” “I told you I’ve tamed in my old age, leave me alone.” she laughs as I hold her tighter to my side. I lean down to her ear, “I will never leave you alone, my little temptress.” Erin giggles as I kiss behind her ear. 

Crash breaks our attention from each other, we turn to see Max has knocked over a display. He looks up and whistling as he strolls away to the other side of the room. “I hope that wasn’t important.” I whisper. “It was an priceless antique. But its okay.” Erin rubs my arms, I unintentionally flex as she does, I hear a little moan come from her that makes me smile. _I should start lifting more, she’s really enjoying this._

“Should we just head up to your room now?” Erin clears her throat, “hmm… its very tempting but I’m pretty sure someone will get lost or find something they shouldn’t.” She looks up and smiles, “Patience, mon chéri.” I feel a little tingle start at the base of my spine as she says it again. “What’s that mean?” I ask as I let my hand slip down to her ass. She lets out a little squeal and blushes as she looks around the room. “Don’t worry about them baby they don’t care.” I hear her breath heavy, “I know… just not used to this.” I nod and move my hand back up. “You should know that I like to show people that my girl is off limits.” I whisper. Erin shivers in my arms, “I think they already knew that.” 

We hear another crash, Erin takes in a staggering breath, “I better go get bumpkins and make sure he doesn’t break any more of my shit.” I chuckle and nod, “that’s a good idea.” I kiss the top of her head and let go. “Oh bumpkins… what did you break?” She turns towards where we heard the crash but Max isn’t there. “Damnit, you distracted me now we lost him.” she huffs. I chuckle and scan the room and see a few things knocked over, “we’ll just follow the trail.” 

“What’s this room?” we hear Max call out from behind us. We turn and see Max enter a room full of computer monitors. Erin lets out a tiny gasp, “ah… fuck… How did he get that door open?” she runs over to Max. “um, technically that room doesn’t exist, I use it for um personal reasons,” she says as she pushes Max back out of the room. I watch her pull a large bookshelf closing the entrance to the room. Once it is closed, she pushes on a spot on the side of the shelf and I hear the shelf lock in place. 

“Okay, this way.” She says walking to the other room.

We follow her into a large game room with a pool table and a couch pointed at a big TV. “this is the game room; we have every game console you can think of.” She says as she walks over to the side of the TV and pushes on the wall. A small section pops out to reveal all her video games systems. Leo walks over and starts to go through them while the rest of us take in our surroundings. The whole back wall of the room is glass. She walks over to a big window and pushes on it as the whole middle section of the glass wall pivots open. She then puts her back on the window and pushes back causing the pivoted window to slide along a track.

“This is the swimming pool; it is heated if you guys want to swim.” The pool is encased in a large leaded glass room; patterns in the glass twist and swivel into diamond shapes. The top of the walls curves inward and the roof is open to the night sky. I can see two long pieces of glass hanging down on each side of the room.

At the far end of the pool room are large gears and handles that appear to operate the ceiling. She looks at us and watches my face as I react to everything, “Um, this pool was added in the 20’s, but the house was built in the late 1866… My family has lived here since right before the civil war ended. My five times great grandfather was a French immigrant. He built the Magnolia in 1867 and he also owned a shipping company. The shipping company closed its doors during the market crash of 1929. Anyway, he built this house as a wedding present to his bride, Catalina Maria Alvarez, he met her in Spain while traveling for work and married her a week later and made her change her name to Catherine Marie Leblanc. She was the first Catherine that you saw in the hall of portraits.” 

She waits and watches my reaction. “So, do you own this or does Nonna?” Leo asks. “I own all this. Nonna is only a Leblanc by marriage, I am the last living blood descendant of the Leblanc family. I do have some family in France but they haven’t been in contact with the American ‘branch’ of the Leblanc’s since the late 1930s.” she stops. “Why?” I ask. 

“I guess there was some argument about the shipping company closing during the depression and the members of the family in France that worked for the company didn’t want to close the company but my grandfather didn’t let them have a choice in the matter. In order to save the hotel, he shut down all business operations in France leaving his brother and all the other uncles completely broke. Later he shut down the shipping company all together making it harder for his brother to get anything from him.” She explains, I nod. 

“But you still have office in France, right?” I ask as she nods, “What part of your company is operated out of France?” I ask. “Have you heard of Archambeau Couture?” “You own Archambeau Couture? The oldest lingerie company in France… no sorry the oldest worldwide?” An almost flabbergasted Leo asks as she nods her head. “How?” he asks. 

“My five times great grandfather helped start the company in his youth, before he married, he met Genevieve Archambeau while she was still married to her first husband and he encouraged her to leave her husband and start designing clothes.” She sighs as she continues, “They had a long affair and at the time women weren’t allowed to own companies, I guess, in France and so she was dumb enough to let him put everything in his name and my family has owned it since it was founded.” She explains. “So, when they didn’t work out, he just took everything?” Leo asks. “Yep, not the finest moment in the company’s history.”

Leo nods and continues to almost interrogate her. “Okay but why do you have everything and not Nonna?” Leo asks as Erin nods. “The Leblanc’s had ironclad wills that demanded that only a blood descendant is allowed to inherit this estate and company.”

“That still doesn’t make any sense, the spouse usually gets everything if they are still living.” Leo says, Erin nods, “yes, that is usually the case in other families, but like I said we have ironclad wills, my grandmother’s will has been contested in court many times and every time the judge always sided with me, so trust me I know all about it.”

“Who contested the will?” Leo asks. Erin sighs, “my grandfather, he didn’t get anything not a cent. He felt like he was owed something.” 

I look around the two rooms and down the hall, I look around then back at Erin talking with Leo. Drake walks over to me, “so you didn’t know she was this well off did you?” he asks. I shake my head, “I knew her company was large and she told me that people get weird when they see this place but that all.” He nods as he looks around, “you look like you’re about to puke by the way.” he says looking back at my face. I shake my head, “I’m fine.” Drake nods, “I get it, you’re in a better position than most guys. You can at least relate to her on many levels.” he says as he looks over at Callie. “What’s going on with you and Callie?” I ask as Callie grins in Drake’s direction. “We are… just friends.” he sighs and walks away. _He’s never been a good liar. I hope he doesn’t do something stupid._

I look back over at Erin talking with Leo and pointing to different games on the shelf by the TV. “Okay, I won’t break anything Erin just trust me.” Leo says as she nods and smiles.

“Wait, did you say the house was built 1866?” Max asks in a kind of frightened voice. Erin nods her head, “Erin is your house haunted?” Max asks as Leo and I laugh. “Why are you scared of a little ghost? You remember that you have been staying in a haunted hotel, right?” Erin teases him. “Actually, there is a legend about this house.” Callie says as she walks up from the bar in the Pub room. “Legend has it that if you stand in the middle of the ballroom in the dark at 3 am you will see Catalina appear by the piano.” Callie says as Erin giggles. “What?!” Max asks frightened. Javi comes out of the shadows, “It’s true my father has seen her many times.”

“Would you two, stop scaring him, bumpkins it’s all bullshit that Nonna would feed me and Javi to keep us from roaming around down here at night when we were kids.” she walks over him and squeezes his arm, “they are just trying to scare you, don’t let them.” Erin looks over to Callie and Javi, “Now if you two are done screwing up my family history we have a tour to continue.” Erin says as Callie shakes her head, “If it’s all bullshit then why do the townspeople know about the legend?” Callie asks. 

“We live in a small town full of people with very active imaginations. They also believe that Pops killed Mama.” Erin replies as she walks over to the pool. “Liam told us about the basement at the hotel.” Leo says as Erin stops and turns. “This is different because I would have seen her plenty of times. I’m always down here late at night. Also, it's…” Erin looks at her watch, “2:55 now if you want to know so bad go in the ballroom and wait.” She dares as she looks up at the night sky by the pool. “No, I’ll wait ten minutes.” Max says as Leo laughs.

I walk out to the pool with her and look at the sky. “Oh, do you smell that?” she asks while taking in a deep breath, “It’s going to start raining any minute, I love the smell of rain. Let me close the ceiling in the pool,” she says running to the far wall. Nonna comes in and watches me. “You have the same look I had when I was first brought here.” she says watching Erin. “What look is that?” I ask. “One of intimidation and wonder at the same time. You’re worried. You shouldn’t worry, Erin is down to earth, she’s not like most girls that come from money. You have me to thank for that.” Nonna replies. I nod, “thank you.” Nonna nods, “ah, forget about it. Just make her happy and I’ll be happy.” I nod and turn back to Erin. 

We watch her spin and large gear. I look up and watch the ceiling panels slowly rise into place and close forming a peaked roof. She turns back and sees me watching and grabs my hand. “You hanging in there?” she whispers. I smile and nod. “I know its a lot to take in and you look like you might run away.” “I’m not running anywhere.” I smile. “Promise?” she asks as I nod. We step back into the game room.

“Please follow me,” she says as we walk into the house and to the far side of the game room, enter a hallway towards the front of the house, “Okay, towards the front of the house on the left is the gym, the sauna is in the gym, across from that is the control room. Here is a powder room,” she says as she heads toward the back of the house. 

“The entire estate is about 40ish acres and we have the horse stables and two carriage houses that we sometimes use for guests on the east side, then there are the staff cabins on the west side of the property.” She explains then stops in front of the ball room doors and points to a gold elevator. 

“Oh, and don’t use this elevator by the ballroom, it was installed in 1909 and sometimes it gets stuck, so if you don’t want to get stuck in a 7x7 brass box don’t use it,” she laughs, “let’s go up this other staircase,” we follow her into the ballroom past the gold elevator. 

The wood floor has diamond patterns in the wood grain. A grand piano sits in the corner. “Why don’t you use this room and who plays the piano?” I ask. “Well you guys are the first guests in this part of the house since the I was in high school, I’m a very private person so I don’t usually bring people in here and I sometimes play the piano but I’m not that good. I never practiced enough,” she shrugs as two teenage girls run down the stairs. The one with long brown hair runs right into Erin’s arms. 

“Aunt Erin!” She hugs Erin’s waist tight. “This is Celeste Callie’s daughter we call her Cece.” Erin introduces her, “Cece this is, Liam, Drake, Leo and Max. They are going to be staying here for a while.” Erin makes sure to point each of us out, “Okay, why did you say you suck at the piano? You are really good and I know you practice every night.” Cece asks as Erin shakes her head laughing. “You should play them a song.” Cece says. “Who is your friend? I don’t believe I’ve met her?” Erin asks. 

“Oh, this is Emily. She lives in town. We skate at the skating rink when I’m home for the summer, remember?” Cece says. “Oh, yes I remember you talking about her all the time. Hi, Emily.” Erin says shaking her hand, “I’m Cece’s aunt Erin. It’s nice to meet you.” “Nice to meet you too. You have a cool house.” Emily says giggling. “So, are you going to play or what?” Cece asks Erin. “Okay one song then you two are going to bed,” Erin walks over to the piano and sits down with Cece next to her.

“What song should we play?” Erin asks Cece. “You pick.” Cece shrugs. Erin nods and lifts the cover off the keys. She begins to play a familiar melody. She closes her eyes and smiles as she begins to relax into it. She takes a deep breath and looks up at me with a grin. Erin looks over to Cece after a few bars of music, “Cece, sing along with me,” Erin says as Cece takes a deep breath and they both start to sing. “I’d heard there was a secret chord that David played and it pleased the lord…” Erin keeps her eyes locked on me while she plays. I lean against the piano as I listen. _She has such a beautiful voice._

Right before the song ends Erin hits a key at the end of the piano and the piano makes a thumping sound, I see Erin’s face contorts as she stands up and hits the key again. “That’s weird…” she hits the key again and we hear a thud and something moves inside the piano. 

Erin walks around the piano and stands next to me. “Can you help me lift this?” she asks me and I nod. We lift up the cover and look inside, sitting on one of the cords is a small old blue flip phone, “Uh… Callie, take Cece and Emily to Cece’s room,” she says putting the cover back down. “Cece good night sweetie, I will see you in the morning,” Erin pulls Cece into a hug and then watches her run up the stairs. “Okay, love you Aunt Erin, don’t tell people you suck at piano,” she yells down. “Okay, I’ll think about it.” Erin yells up the stairs.

Suddenly I hear a faint buzzing sound as Erin opens the piano again. She pulls out a small flip phone. “Hello?” Erin answers the phone and walks over to the windows and starts to look out into the yard. “What do you want?” Erin says in a slightly panicked voice. I walk over to her and hold my head close to hers, “you’re getting warmer.” I hear a man’s voice come over the phone. 

Callie comes back down stairs and watches us. We walk close to the corner of the room, “Warmer, you know Catherine you look really nice tonight. I like that your shirt is open at the top making it easier for me to see your tits.” He says. Erin looks up at me then around the crown molding of the ballroom. “You know I am surprised to see guests at this hour, Catherine. It seems you’ve been holding out of me. I would have liked to have been invited to the party.” I hear the guys say as Erin hangs up the phone and rips the battery from the phone.

“Callie turn on the lights over here,” she says as she fixes her sights on the corner of the room. The lights come up and we can see an ordinary clock on the wall. “How long has that clock been up there?” Erin looks at Callie. Callie shrugs. 

“Liam, give me a boost,” she says as she walks over to the wall. I go over and lift her up. She reaches up and grabs the clock. “What’s going on boss?” Javi asks as he enters the room. “Someone put a hidden camera down here,” she says as I sit her down on her feet. She looks at the clock and turns it over. “It says it is WIFI enabled…” she sighs, “so whoever put this in here has been watching us for who knows how long.” 

“Okay, Let’s go upstairs. We need to crack this camera open.” Erin says grabbing my hand.

We follow her up the staircase. At the top of the stairs we enter the main kitchen. Where Zelda sits at a small kitchen table. Next to the round wooden table is a large white china cabinet that matches the rest of the pure white kitchen cabinets. The kitchen is a fully equipped gourmet kitchen with a large gas stove and commercial sized refrigerator. 

Erin walks over to the china cabinet and unplugs the WIFI router and then the modem. “Okay, Zelda why don’t you head back to your cabin. We are all set for bed here.” Erin says as Zelda gets up and leaves out the back door. Erin waits and watches Zelda leave. 

“Okay, we are going to be without WIFI for a few days. Javi, make sure no one plugs these back in until we have searched the house for more hidden cameras, you’ll start in the morning.” Erin says as she pulls out a meat tenderizer and smashes the clock. 

She scatters the shattered pieces on the counter and then pulls out a tiny piece and throws the rest in the trash, “Callie?” she calls out. “Can you bring me my laptop, it’s in the living room?” Erin says holding the tiny card up to the light. Callie brings Erin her computer and Erin pushes the card into the side and pulls up the video footage from it. 

“Looks like it whoever put it down there did it today, the video file says it started streaming about two hours after we left the house this morning.” Erin sighs as she pulls the video up on the screen. “Callie… doesn’t this guy look familiar to you?” Erin asks, pointing to the screen. I walk over and watch the video of a guy dressed as a cable installer walk through the ballroom staring straight at the camera. 

“Yeah… that’s Stephen alright.” Callie says, “I knew he was obsessed but this is crossing a line.” Callie adds. “Who is Stephen?” I ask. “He’s the guy that stood me up the other night and he’s… not a good person. I honestly hate him but I didn’t really have a choice in whether or not to go out with him, then he didn’t show and that’s when weird stuff started happening at the hotel.” “You didn’t have a choice?” I ask. Erin nods, “it’s a complicated story that I’m too tired to talk about, I promise I’ll tell you just not tonight.” I nod and pull her into my side, “okay, we can talk about it in the morning.” 

Erin looks around the kitchen. “Okay, sorry about that. This is the kitchen obviously and this first door is the main pantry and that small room straight ahead is the butler’s pantry, actually let’s steer this way,” she walks through the butler’s pantry and we follow her into the dining room. 

On the left wall just before the long dining table is a fireplace with bookshelves on each side of it, the opposite wall is covered in windows that look out on the front porch. 

“Here is the dining room, come this way,” she walks out to the foyer and we follow her, she stops. “This other room is my private study/library, no one is allowed in there,” she walks to the left down a wide hallway, “this is the living room.” She says.

The living room has three large sofas pointed towards a large flat screen tv that takes up most of the wall on the left side of the room. Across from the tv on the other side of the room is a long white marble fireplace. The ceiling has long wide walnut beams running across that match the trim and crown molding throughout the house. “Leo, Max let me show you to your rooms,” she says.

We follow her out to the foyer and up the wide ornate curved staircase with large spiral detailed metal work between the walnut posts on the banister. When we get to the landing, she turns towards us. “Leo your room is that one in the front left corner and Max yours is across from Leo,” she explains, “this room to my left is Callie’s room and across from hers is Celeste’s room.” 

“Okay, I will let you guys settle in, Liam, follow me,” she grabs my hand and I follow her down stairs. We walk through the hall past the living room to a double door on the right, she stops and unlocks the door with a key. “This is my room,” she opens the door and pulls me in. She walks over to her bedside table and pulls out another key. “Here, this is a key to this room. I don’t allow the maids in here so when you leave make sure to lock the door.” She hands me the key. I nod and shove it in my pocket.

Her room smells of coconut and exotic flowers just like her. To the left of the room next to her door is a fireplace that is almost identical to the one in the living room. Next to the fireplace on the perpendicular wall is a door that leads to a screened in porch. Across from the fireplace where Erin sits on a grey fabric bench at the foot of a king size bed, adorned with dusty rose-colored duvet and matching pillows. On each side of the bed are two nightstands that match the ones in my hotel room and there is a large antique dressing table with a long mirror. 

Erin takes her shoes off and walks through a small door to the left side of the bed. I follow her into a small sitting room and take a seat. 

“So, this is the bathroom, come here,” she says. I walk into the bathroom, on the right side of the room is a long counter with a set of matching sinks. The cabinets match the ones in the kitchen with grey and white marble countertops. “This little room is the toilet,” she points to a door on the left. I nod.

Next to the toilet room is a very large bathtub big enough for multiple people and at the end of the room just passed the tub is a large shower that is just as big. _We are going to have a lot of fun in that shower._ To the right of the shower is a door where Erin stands watching me react to everything around me. “I had Javi put your luggage in here, this is my closet,” she explains. 

I walk into the closet in the center of the room is a small white loveseat, just behind it is a glass cabinet that holds all of her jewelry. All four walls are covered in racks lined with her clothes, with a shelf above the clothes filled with shoeboxes, except in the center of the far wall straight ahead, there is a large canvas painting. 

The painting is of a naked woman lying on her back, her arms stretched over her head. The woman’s face is turned to the left and her eyes closed, her face bare. I instinctually cross my arms and put my chin in my hand and study the familiar face. 

I look down to Erin who is sitting on the loveseat watching my face. She turns away and her eyes almost close as she puts her shoes in a box on the floor. I clear my throat as I realize the woman in the painting is Erin. 

I look back down at Erin, she sees that I have figured it out. “Li, it’s just a painting.” She says trying to get my attention. “it’s a very beautiful painting.” 

“Liam, you’re not breathing,” Erin says as she puts her hand on my forearm. “Let’s go back to the sitting room,” she leads me to the other room. Once in the sitting room she closes the bathroom door so I can’t see the painting hanging in the closet. 

“So, you used to model for nude paintings,” I let out with a smirk. “It wasn’t like that; the second guy I dated was an artist. We were together in college and when we broke it off, I made him give me all the artwork he did of my body and face. I didn’t want it to get into the wrong hands.” She explains and gives me a small smile. 

“So, have other people seen that?” I ask. “Only the people that live here and you,” she says. “So… Javi, he’s seen that,” I ask. She hesitates and clears her throat, then finally says, “He was the artist…” she looks at me as my whole body tenses up. “Liam, it’s not what you think, he’s gay. That’s why we broke it off right before he painted that because he finally admitted to himself that he wasn’t into girls… he loves me and he thinks I’m beautiful, but he’s isn’t attracted to me.” She says with a sad look on her face. 

“Or, at least he isn’t anymore,” I add, “have you guys been… I mean do you still…?” I ask but can’t finish the thought. She whispers, “Not since we were sophomores in college, that was 12 years ago.” She clears her throat, “He left me for a guy, remember I kind of told you about it.” I nod.

She sits across from me staring at me with a concerned look on her face, as I think to myself. “I can tell that you’re upset…” She says coming closer to me. She sits next to me and rubs my shoulder, “I’m not upset, I just don’t understand why you still keep him around,” I shrug. She pulls away from me and crosses her arms. I see her shake her head, “I guess it’s too much for you. I know what he did to me was horrible but I will always love him but not in the same way… Javi saved my life after a really bad time in my life. He stitched me up when I was broken and I am forever in his debt. I don’t expect you to understand.” _I may not like this, he obviously means a great deal to her so I going to have to try to get over my jealously of him. I can’t lose her over something so trivial._

After a few minutes I relax and wrap my arms around Erin. “I’m sorry.” She nods her head, “Javi is like my family and if we are going to go take this further… you will need to understand that.” I nod my head.

“I’m going to change, give me your phone. We should probably have each others personal numbers,” she says holding her hand out. I pull out my phone and hand it to her. I watch her dial a number and press send, her phone buzzes in her other hand. She saves her number then I see her face contort as she scrolls through the call list.

“I see Macy has still been calling.” she sighs. “I haven’t actually spoken to her but yes she has called several times today. I’ve just been ignoring her and deleting the unheard voicemails she leaves. Rin…” She looks up, her hands shake a little as she looks back at the twenty missed calls from Macy. “baby its okay, I told you before that you are my one and only.” Erin sighs, “it’s fine. here.” she hands me my phone her hands still trembling. 

I put the phone on the table and pull Erin into my arms again, “you don’t need to worry about her baby I’m here with you, if I have to I will go get a new number.” I lean down and kiss her forehead. “It’s okay Li, you don’t owe me anything. You don’t have to get a new number for me.” I run my fingers through her silky hair, “yes I do. I want you to feel happy when you’re with me not worried someone is going to try and steal me away from you, which will never happen by the way.” Erin nods and pulls away from me. “I’m going to go sleep in the living room.” 

“You don’t have to sleep in the other room.” I say with a smirk, “I… I think it would be better if I slept on the couch,” her voice cracks, she stand up. “I want you to sleep next to me, Rin I promise I won’t try and rush you again.” She shakes her head, “maybe another night.” She looks at my phone sitting on the table with a sad look then walks into the bathroom closing the door behind her and I hear the shower turn on. _just great. of course Macy would ruin this._

I shove my phone in my pocket and walk over to the screened in porch. She has a rocking chair looking into the back yard and a side table with a book sitting on it. I pick up the book and the cover falls off as I pick it up and read it placing it back over the book, _Wuthering Heights._

There are several pages dog-eared, the first page that is marked is worn almost torn from the book, the first line on the page reads, ‘he’s more myself than I am. Whatever our souls are made out of, his and mine are the same.’ _She must have read this a thousand times._ I put the book back and head back to the bed and lay down. 

Erin comes out of the bathroom in a satin camisole and matching shorts. _She’s so beautiful, I hope she changes her mind and sleeps in here._ She walks around the bed and grabs her phone charger. “Um, this alarm goes off at 5:30 am. Do you want me to change it?” she asks. “You wake up at 5:30?” 

“Yes, how do you think I get all the shit I deal with done?” she smiles. Her smile makes my heart flutter. “I work out in the gym at 5:30, it’s the only time I have to work out.” I look at her confused as I look at the clock it reads 3:30 am, “you only sleep two hours a night?” I ask in a worried tone. 

“No, I don’t usually work or stay at the bar late, my girls that work there are on vacation, one of them is getting married and the other three are bridesmaids and I wanted them to be able to have a real vacation…” She begins to ramble, “I usually go to bed at 9 pm and um…” she stops and presses her lips together, “are you trying to not ramble on and on?” I ask as she nods crossing her arms across her chest. I smile at her. 

“Why are you so nervous?” I ask. “I don’t like to show people my house, they usually judge me after because they think I grew up privileged and I did but I had to work hard to keep the house… Pops almost lost it after Mama died and so… I’m going to need you to stop me… sometimes I talk too fast and I know I shouldn’t but I’m just really nervous… and I don’t usually bring any guys here…” she stops pressing her lips together and blushes. 

I laugh as she turns to face the wall but I can still see her reflection in the vanity mirror. “You don’t have to be nervous; I get it. I also grew up privileged. I mean we don’t live in a 154-year-old house and it wasn’t a mansion… And one of my favorite things about you is that you are a hard working independent woman.” I reply as she finally turns to face me still pressing her lips together. She nods.

Then she turns and walks over to her vanity and takes a robe off a hook. When she turns away from me, I see her shorts barely cover her ass, I clear my throat. She grins as she puts on her robe, “sorry, please don’t hold it against me for not having regular pajamas,” she says kind of embarrassed. “I would never want to do that, besides those pajamas are nice. You should where them _all_ the time.” I smirk. She snickers and shakes her head.

She reaches over and picks up her phone, “Did you want me to change the alarm?” “No, I’m sure I can manage,” I reply. “Okay, when it goes off just press this little button on the left,” she explains. I roll over to the end table, “show me again,” I ask. 

She points to a small round button on the alarm clock, “okay, I’m going to lay down,” she says as she nods her head and starts walking away. I sit up and grab her by her hips, I wrap my arms around her. “I’m sorry… sorry that Macy is trying to ruin this, I just want you to know that you can trust me. You don’t have to sleep on the couch, please stay in here.” She wraps her arms around me and I hear her sigh. “It’s okay, well it really isn’t but I’m fine.” she sighs and tries to step back. “Rin, sit with me. I can tell you’re still upset.” I pull her onto the bed as she nods. “What can I do to make you trust me?” I ask. “I’m not sure you can do anything, its my own personal baggage. Seeing Macy call you all the time brings up these feelings of being betrayed and I know you haven’t and I know we’re not technically together so you don’t owe me an explanation. You’re a free man who can talk to whoever you want.” 

She starts to stand up, I pulls her back down to the bed, “we are not done talking about this.” I reach over and wipe a tear from her cheek, “I know something that might help.” I pull out my phone and pull up the lock settings, “give me your hand.” I pull her hand over and add her finger print to the settings, “okay so you have full access to my phone. I would never hide anything from you. You can look through this while I change and get ready for bed.” 

“You don’t have to do this, you’re free to do whatever you want.” She huffs. 

“Rin, I’m not a free man, I’m your man. I know you’re still questioning this in your head but I have decided that I am all yours.” Erin lets out a little gasp then covers her mouth, her cheeks flush. “Now I’m going to go change then we are going to sleep in here together, we are going to sleep longer than two fucking hours and in the morning after our workout we will go to get my number changed. After that we are going to figure out this Stephen bullshit. And then tomorrow night I will take you on a proper date.” 

Erin shakes her head, “you can’t just…” I put my finger to her lips, “I know you are normally in charge of everything, but not tonight.” I stand and kiss her forehead and head to the closet. 

When I come back Erin is laying under the covers with a little grin on her face. I smile and climb in beside her. I turn the alarm off and start to lay down when she sits up. 

“I would like to finish that kiss we started at the hotel.” she giggles. 

I smile and pull her into my lap, she straddles me, grabs the back of my hair and gives it a little tug that makes me groan. She traces my lips with her tongue, I part them as her tongue slips in and twists around mine. A shockwave crashes through my body. I feel Erin quiver in my arms. _I can’t wait to see how our sex life is really going to feel like._ After a few minutes she breaks away from me. She smiles with her eyes still closed, “Okay lets go to sleep.” she giggles.

She presses her lips to mine once more then climbs off of me, “good night, mon chéri.” She pulls me down to the bed and snuggles into my side. I wrap my arm around her, “wait what does mon chéri mean?” Erin looks up and smiles, “ooh so eager mon chéri, not sure if I want to tell you more fun this way.” “Please baby I want to know.” She puts her lips to my ear, “I’ll give you one hint… I only call someone mon chéri when they’re allowed in my between my legs.” Then I feel her traces the tip of her tongue on the edge of my ear, “Bonne nuit mon chéri beau.” My whole body shivers as she lays back down. “That’s not fair.” I say breathless. “Shh go to sleep.” she giggles. 

I roll on my side and kiss her neck and chest until she starts to tremble. “Okay good night my little temptress.” “That’s just mean.” she whispers. “You did the same thing to me, go to sleep.” I chuckle and kiss her shoulder. 


	14. To Be With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: After working out in the gym Liam gets to know Nonna better. Erin and Liam try to get closer but are interrupted by a phone call. The police come and show everyone what they found during their investigation. A scared Erin tries to think of a way to protect Liam.

I wake to a loud buzzing sound, when I look around I’m alone in the bed. _Where did she go?_ I look around as the buzzing stops, I see a light flicker from the sitting room. _Oh she must be in the bathroom_. I sigh and lay back down. I look over to the window and see that it’s still dark out. _What time is it?_

Erin sneaks out of the sitting room and stops at the corner of the bed and looks at me. After a few minutes she walks away, I feel her lean on the side of the bed behind me. 

She hovers above me, my eyes close as she runs her fingers through my hair and whispers, “God, he is so beautiful and his hair is so soft…” I feel her fingers trail down my neck to my arm, she rubs my bicep for a minute. “I just want to rip that stupid shirt his has on, off… Seriously what is wrong with me, damnit pull yourself together Erin.” 

I feel a smile forming on my face as I stir a little in the sheets. I roll onto my back and start to reach out for her, she hops off the edge of the bed. “shh… you’re just dreaming,” she whispers as I hear her bare feet thump against the wood floor and then the door closes behind her. I chuckle low for a minute before looking at the clock, _seriously she still woke up at 5:30? She’s very stubborn. It’s going to be a very long day. Maybe I’ll just get another hour of sleep._

I want so badly to go back to sleep but her face invades my every thought forcing me to get out of bed. 

As I wash my face and look around the bathroom, I feel vibrations come up through the floor. At first, they are barely noticeable. _Erin must be down in the gym. I hope she doesn’t wake anyone, I should go check on her._

When I get to the bottom steps, I can hear muffled music coming from the gym and I see a light coming from the door of the gym. 

I start to walk over when I see Drake walk around the corner, “what’s going on, why are you up so early?” he asks. “Shh… Rin’s working out,” I reply. “uh huh.” he says back in a low voice and shakes his head. 

“What are you doing up so early?” I ask. “He’s just now going to bed.” I hear Leo say from the couch in the game room, “what are you doing up?” I ask Leo. He shrugs, “I couldn’t go to sleep.” I nod, “K, I’m going to check on Rin.” 

I walk over to the gym door, I see Erin standing in the center of the room wearing high waisted black yoga pants that show off her curves and a hot pink sports bra. Her hair is braided. She’s not alone, Javi is standing on a mat next to her talking. 

The music is so loud that I can’t hear what they are saying, Erin laughs, seeing that she is distracted Javi pushes her down to the floor. _Okay what the hell?_ I start to walk in, when she swings her leg knocking Javi down to the mat. _Wish I had recorded that._

Javi lies there trying to catch the breath that she knocked out of him. “Are they fighting?” Drake asks. “I think maybe they’re working out?” I reply trying to understand what is happening. Erin gets up and helps Javi to his feet. Javi walks over to a shelf and puts on a pair of focus boxing mitts. He walks back to Erin and she begins to practice a drill on him. _Huh didn’t think this was how she worked out._

“I guess they’re boxing,” I whisper. I look back at Drake, he looks up at the ceiling next to us at some ropes that hang down to the floor. “Ha that’s a ridiculous thought,” Drake whispers back and tugs on the rope hanging next to him. “I don’t know, remember that Tyler guy… Javi must have taught her how to defend herself.” I say as Drake looks over at Erin and Javi then nods. “I guess that makes sense.” I look back over; Erin throws a punch at Javi’s hand; he pushes her back and says something that makes her angry. 

She punches him again with all her strength, this time instead on his hand she connects with his face and he falls down. _I feel like I should stop her but that felt good to see._ I smile as Javi rubs his jaw. “You should stop smiling, Li. I don’t know a lot about Torchy but I do know that she and Javi are kinda close.” I look back at him, “how would _you_ know that?” Drake shrugs, “Callie told me they used to date and before that he helped her with some bad shit that happened. Callie wouldn’t go into detail about it but she said that Torchy almost died and then after they broke up she dated some other guy. Torchy spiraled out of control after the other guy left and Javi helped get her shit together.” I nod, “Thanks for letting me know. You know she hates when you call her Torchy right?” Drake laughs, “yeah I know.” 

Javi sets up on his elbows and looks over at us standing in the door, he nudges Erin’s ankle with his foot and nods in our direction. Erin follows his gaze and walks over to a bookshelf and shuts off the music. She turns back to me then helps Javi to his feet. “That was a good round Erin, do you want to go again?” Javi asks. Erin frantically shakes her head, “I think that’s enough today.” She looks back to me then quickly looks down to the floor and takes in a deep breath. 

_She looks self-conscious._ “She looks like she might be mad, I’m going back to the game room.” Drake says, then leaves the doorway. Erin walks over to one of the treadmills. 

She takes her time removing the tape on her hands, I walk over to the treadmill next to hers. “Good morning,” I say as she nods her head. “So, do your workouts always consist of kicking his ass?” I ask, she sighs and shakes her head. 

“No, sometimes she lifts weights and she likes to run every other day. Thursdays are leg day…” Javi says as he cleans up the gym. “Javi…” Erin says in a stern voice. “What, he asked a question I was just telling him about your morning routine.” “He doesn’t need to know my morning routine from you, now go mow the yard.” _she’s really tense around him and I don’t understand why._

I look over to Erin as she pulls the tape off her wrists. “Yeah I figured you liked running but I pictured you doing… maybe yoga,” I say nervously she doesn’t respond. Javi snorts as he rolls up the mat, “she hates girls that say they workout and only do yoga.” I chuckle, _sounds like my little firecracker._ I see Nonna walk in the gym and get on the bike. “Thank god you turned that racket off.”

I look back at Erin, she looks at Javi and arches her eyebrow then gets on the treadmill and begins to run, “she’s not a morning person…” Javi says to me. “Javi… go mow… the garden… now.” Erin says in a stern voice while running.

“It’s raining, can’t mow.” he replies but she just stares at him with a nasty look on her face and stops the treadmill. “Then find something else to do besides bugging Liam.” Javi shrugs, “I’m not bugging him, just telling your new beau what your mornings are like.” She groans, “Fuck this I’m running outside.” 

She steps off the treadmill as Javi steps back with his hands up, “good luck, man,” then leaves the room. I step over and grab her as she starts to walk past me, “you don’t need to run outside in the rain. Go do your regular workout.” I turn her around and walk her back to the treadmill, “I won’t bother you just run, okay babe.” She nods and steps back on the treadmill. 

Erin and I run in silence for an hour, then Erin stops and stretches her limbs out, “I’m going to take a shower,” she says as she begins to walk out of the gym. “Rin, wait…” I get off the treadmill.

“Are you upset with me?” She stops and shakes her head, “I’m fine, Javi was getting on my nerves, it’s not you I promise,” she forces a grin and walks out of the gym. Nonna comes up beside me as I hang my head. “Good morning,” Nonna says to me as she watches Erin leave the gym. I smile, “Good morning.” “Come sit with me.” Nonna says walking out of the gym. 

I follow her out to the pub room. We pass Leo and Drake in the game room playing a game. We sit down at the poker table. “You look like you need to talk.” I shrug. “I take it you didn’t realize that she and Javi work out together.” I nod, “Erin told me about that guy at the bar. She been worried that you might find her to be too much.” Nonna says as she lights a cigarette. “Why would she worry about that?” I ask. “You’re the first man she’s wanted to date since college, most guys find her to be intimidating. And the ones that don’t want to break her spirit, you know change who she is.” Nonna takes a drag off her cigarette and fiddles with her lighter. 

“How long have you guys been close?” she asks. “Since that night at the bar.” I reply. “Has she told you how she knows how to defend herself?” she asks while taking a drag of her cigarette. 

I shake my head. “She has had a few bad experiences when it comes to dating… She had to learn how to defend herself out of necessity.” Nonna takes another drag then walks over to the bar and pours a glass of scotch and sits back down, “you want any?” I cock my head to the side, _seriously it’s seven in the morning._ “no it’s a little early for me.” she snickers, “You’ll have to forgive me, I stopped giving a shit about what people think in my fifties. The only people I care about live in this house.” I nod, “good to know.” 

She smiles, “I can tell that you’re different from the others she has brought around, you know. There’s also a heat between you two. I’ve only seen it a few times in my life. Tell me why you’re so worried.” 

“She’s different around Javi… tense around him. I never noticed it until this morning, do you know why that is?” I ask. Nonna nods, “He was her first love and he threw it away… He helped her get past a difficult time in her life, she’s not on edge around him. She’s tense when he is around you…” Nonna explains as she lights another cigarette. 

“Why?” I ask. “He knows her secrets that she isn’t ready to tell you yet.” “What secrets?” I ask. Nonna shakes her head, “I don’t tell people’s secrets. That’s how people get shot.” I nod. _What an odd thing to say._

“Erin told us you were old school Italian, what did she mean by that?” I ask. Leo and Drake come in from the game room and sit with us. Nonna smiles, “Elena Vivian Reina-Leblanc at your service doll.” I look over at Leo who has a big smile on his face. “I’m confused.” I reply. Nonna smiles again. 

“Reina?” Leo asks. She nods her head. “Was your father a ‘made man?’” Leo asks. Nonna puts her cigarette out and leans back. “What’s a ‘made man?’” I ask. “Nonna’s family may have been part of the mafia.” Leo says. Nonna smiles and gets up from the table, she doesn’t say anything and leaves the room. 

“What just happened?” I ask looking at Leo. “Your girlfriend’s family is very interesting.” Leo grins. _Seriously what the hell just happened? What am I supposed to do with that information?_ “How do you know about this?” I ask. He shrugs, I look at Drake and he nods, “actually there’s something I meant to tell you.” 

“Tell me what?” I ask. “The morning after our first night here Callie came and got me for a meeting with the guy that fixed my pot problem and he may be involved in some shady shit and he knows Torchy pretty well.” 

“Drake just tell me what happened.” He nods, “Okay.” 

—-

Drake’s POV

5 days ago…

“Tony this is Drake Walker, Drake this is Tony.” Callie says and takes a seat at the conference table. I reach out and shake Tony’s hand and sit down. “Okay so here is the folder with all the info I was able to dig up.” Callie said as Tony nods, he looks over details of my detainment for a few minutes then closes the folder. “Alright, I have a guy that works on the inside. We will just need a couple things from Erin and he’ll take care of this by this afternoon.” Callie nods as I look at her confused. 

“Okay what all do you need?” She asks. “We will need payment and…” Tony looks back at me and back to Callie, “how much does this guy know about Erin.” he points at me. 

“Not much. But don’t worry he won’t tell anyone.” Callie shrugs. “Okay I need to know if she’s coming out of retirement.” _retirement? From what?_ “No she will not be doing that. This is just a one time deal, that’s all.” 

Tony sets his jaw and leans forward into Callie’s space, I see her out of the corner of my eye at first she looks frightened then she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath and stands up. She walks over to the furthest side of the table away from Tony. “Tony… Erin has already told you many times that she won’t return.” I feel my teeth clench as Tony stares daggers at Callie. 

Tony pulls out his phone, Callie looks over to me and shakes her head. Tony looks back up, and Callie plasters a smile on her face. I look back to Callie and try to figure out what the hell is happening. She keeps her eyes on Tony. He looks back up from his phone and glares at her then at me. I push my chair back and start to stand when Callie pushes me back down. 

Tony steps out into the hall. Callie leans over to me, “you need to calm the fuck down.” she whispers. “What is going on?” I ask in a low voice. “You don’t want to get on Tony’s bad side, just breathe and relax, he can tell you’re getting upset.” 

“Okay has he calmed down yet.” Tony says walking back into the conference room. “Oh don’t worry about Drake he’s just a nervous person in general. You should see him trying to talk to a cute girl.” I scoff as she nudges me with her elbow. Tony lets out a chuckle and sits back down. “Okay about that payment.” she nods. “Yes–” I cut her off. 

“How much money are we talking here?” I ask. Tony looks up from his phone, “if you have to ask you can’t afford it.” 

“Don’t worry about it Drake Erin’s already taking care of it. Tony it’s still the usual fee right?” tony nods. “Okay which account do you want the money transferred to?” she asks. Tony shakes his head, “I need cash this time.” “Okay give me a few minutes. Drake, why don’t you come wait in my office.” Callie pulls me up from my chair. 

—-

Liam’s POV

Present day 

“I’m not exactly sure what he did to fix it but it’s like it didn’t happen and it cost Torchy $300,000.00 to fix it. Leo got the call that afternoon saying that the evidence disappeared and that the case was dropped.” Drake sighs. Leo nods in agreement.

“Why did he ask if she was coming out of retirement?” I ask. Drake shakes his head, “I don’t know but Callie said that her life was very different and that’s all.” I nod, “I’ll talk to Rin and find out what’s happening.” 

—-

I walk upstairs and see Zelda in the kitchen, “Good morning,” I say as she hands me a cup of coffee. _Ah yes just what I need. Rin must have told her to give me this._ “Thanks, I have some things being delivered today and need them sent here instead of the hotel. Would you by chance be able to give me the address and gate code.” Zelda turns, “just tell the delivery guy that it’s the Leblanc Plantation they will know it just by that and we have a security guard by the gate during the day he will let them in.” I nod, “thanks.” 

I head to Erin’s room and wait for her to finish in the bathroom. She comes out to the screened in porch and sits with me and drinks her cup of coffee, “did Zelda give you your coffee?” I nod and wrap my arm around her shoulders, “are you feeling better?” Erin nods with a big smile, “sorry about earlier.” “It’s okay babe just wanted to make sure you’re happy with me invading your space. Is it okay if I have my stuff delivered here? It’s just my car and miscellaneous odds and ends.” I ask. “Yes and you guys can stay as long as you like.” She kisses my cheek. 

I turn my head and lock my lips on hers. She grabs the back of my neck and kisses me harder. I smile into her lips and pull back, “okay babe I’m going to jump in the shower…” I put my lips to her ear, “you’re welcome to join me.” Erin giggles, “I bet you would love that.” I nod and kiss her neck, “you smell sweet like frosting… I could just eat you.” She squeals, “Oh my God Liam…” “What’s the matter, my little temptress? Am I making you think dirty thoughts?” I smirk. “Stop teasing and go shower naughty boy.” 

I kiss her lips again as I stand, “I’m not teasing if you come to the shower you can find out.” Erin shakes her head, “our first time isn’t going to be in the shower mon chéri.” “Okay if you change your mind… you know where to find me.” 

—

I get out of the shower, wrap a towel around my waist. When I turn, I see Erin brushing her teeth at the first sink, _how long has she been standing there?_ I grab my toiletry bag and walk over behind her and start brushing my teeth as I study her face. Her glasses are missing. I can see her eyes better. 

She looks at me in the mirror, her eyes linger on my chest… she blushes and looks down when she notices me looking at her reflection. _I like making her blush._

I step closer to her and reach around her to a glass of water she has sitting by the sink. She stops brushing her teeth and grabs the edge of the marble as the skin of my chest touches her back. I smile at her in the mirror, “you have a bad habit of interrupting my showers.” I lean down and kiss her neck. She smiles and turns around, “it’s not interrupting if you finish showering.” She looks down at my abs and back up. “Could resist taking a peek, huh?” I smirk. 

“Had to see what I was going to be working with.” she whispers. I lean down and kiss behind her ear. She takes in a sharp breath and shivers. _Found another sweet spot. I’ll have to remember that one. Lets see she likes when I kiss her neck just below her ear and something about when I touch her thighs always makes her quiver._

“Do you like what you saw?” I whisper in her ear. I reach down to the back of her thighs and lift her up onto the counter. She lets out a little gasp and nods her head as I run my hand up her inner thigh. “You’re umm…” she stops as I push her legs apart, her legs quiver as I step between them. “Bigger than I thought.” she whispers. I smile, “you seem surprised by that.” I hear her swallow, “not that surprised. I’ve felt it many times before so I had a pretty good idea of size.” she blushes. “Hmm I guess you have felt it pressed against you many times, tell me my little temptress did you enjoy those times.” I lean in and kiss just below her jaw. “Yes,” falls from her lips all breathy. 

I run my hands up her sides and cup her breasts, “hmm no bra today?” Erin bites her lip as she lets her hands trail down my abs, “you should never wear a shirt mon chéri.” I squeeze her bust, “we can make a rule that shirts aren’t allowed in the bedroom.” I smirk. I feel the tips of her fingers slip under the towel, “ooh did you shave down here just for me?” I nod and pull her into a kiss, “that’s so sweet.” she says into my lips. “I thought you would like that.” She grabs the back of my neck and pulls me tight against her body, I slip my tongue past her lips. My heart pounds as she wraps her arms around my chest. I let out a moan as she scratches her nails down my back. She shivers in my arms as my fingers tangle in her hair. Erin tugs on my lip as I give her hair a little pull. She growls into my lips, “you like that my little temptress?” “maybe.” she says breathless. 

“Do you want me to keep going?” I ask as she nods. “Tell me if we’re going to fast.” Erin nods as I wrap my arms around her waist. My hand grazes the small of her back and she lets out a little moan. _Hmm, I wouldn’t have guessed that was a sweet spot._

I pull her closer to the edge of the counter. I drop my hands down to her hips as I kiss her lips. Erin moans into my lips as I reach under her dress and rub the outside of her panties. She bites on my lip as she pulls back. “So did you want our first time to be right here on the bathroom counter?” I smirk. Erin giggles and shakes her head. “No the bed, not yet though. We have a lot to do today.” she runs her hands down my chest and lets out a groan. “Are you sure my little temptress? You sound like you’re really turned on.” I smirk at her. 

“You are going to make it hard to work from home today.” she says then leans in and kisses my chest. “Hmmm. Rin you need to stop teasing me.” I say breathless. “Maybe we should just do hand stuff.” she whispers. “hmm hand stuff?” she nods, “yeah its fast and we both get off.” 

“Are you worried I won’t deliver?” I kiss her neck, “Don’t you dare worry about that baby. I’ll make sure you never want to leave the bed.” “That’s the problem I need to work.” she moans as I rub harder, “fuck Liam take me to the bed.” I nod and let my towel drop as I carry her to the bedroom and toss her onto the mattress. She squeals as she lands, “yes get over here now.”

I reach under her dress and hook my fingers in her panties. “Wait we need to make sure the door’s locked.” I smile and walk over to the door and lock it. Someone bangs on the door as I turn back to Erin. “fuck, who is it!” Erin yells towards the door, “it’s Callie, there’s someone on the phone for you…” I walk back over to Erin, “just tell her to leave Rin.” I push myself between her legs, she moans as I unbutton the top of her dress and kiss the valley separating her breasts. I reach in and massage her gently rolling her nipples between my fingers, “oh god… Li, fuck.” “mmmhmm we are going to be doing that as soon as Callie leaves.” I lean down and kiss her chest, “or we could just do it anyway, I don’t care if she stays and listens.” I add as Erin giggles.

“It’s important Erin… it’s the police chief.” “Can’t you take a message?!” she yells as I push her dress up over her hips revealing her emerald green silk thong. _Might have to rip these off._ I kiss my way back up to her chest. “I already did an hour ago, he says he needs to speak to you now.” Callie yells into the door as I kiss Erin’s neck. 

“Goddammit, Li I’m sorry I’m going to have to take this.” Erin says breathless as I rub her clit through her panties. “Go ahead I’ll just be working down here.” I lean down and kiss her thigh. Erin’s legs shake as I stroke her faster, “oh god Liam, fuck… fuck yes.” I feel her essence seep through the fabric. I smile, “see baby you want me to keep going, come on it’ll be fun you’ll get some boring work done while I pleasure you at the same time.” Callie bangs on the door again, “Come on Erin.” 

I kiss her thigh, “go get the phone and come back here.” 

Erin lets out a gasp, “Fuck stop. Liam, I’m very loud in bed that’s not going to work. Seriously I’m holding back and I’m not going to be able to for much longer.” I chuckle, “fine, I might let you work.” 

I kiss her thigh again then move to the other leg and nip at her delicate skin just under the edge of her panty line. “Liam if you don’t stop…” she trails off as I run my tongue on the top of her panty line. “What if I don’t stop will you come some more?” I smirk as she groans. “Callie can you seriously not have him call back?” “Goddammit Erin get out here!” Erin huffs and sits up. “We’ll have to continue this later mon chéri.” She buttons her dress as she stares at my chest. Her cheeks flush as she lets her gaze trail down my naked body. “Rin…” Her eyes dart back up, she smiles.

She puts her hand on my chest and pushes me back, “I’ll let you get dressed, I can’t have you distracting me all day.” She bites her lip and slips away from me, letting her fingertips trail across my chest and down my arm, leaving goosebumps behind. She giggles and goes to the door. _I think I might be enjoying us teasing each other a little too much._ I make my way to her closet and dress as she talks on the phone. 

——

I give her an hour while I check my email on my phone in the closet. _That should be enough time for her to handle that phone call._ I make my way back to the bedroom. 

“Okay, are you ready to go to get my number changed or did you want to continue what we started earlier?” I ask as I walk out to the bedroom and find Erin on a black flip phone pacing. _She looks so worried._

“NO!” she yells into the phone and she begins to bite the side of her nail. “Fine, I will just leave him out of it.” she says as she sits on the side of the bed. I sit beside her and hold my head close to the phone. “You have ten minutes.” The same voice from the call last night says. “I need more time.” Erin replies. “You’re a smart girl, figure it out.” And then the line goes dead.

Erin begins to shake as she pulls the battery out of the phone and drops it to the floor. She looks up, “Liam, I didn’t hear you sit down.” “That wasn’t the police chief, who was that on the phone?” I ask wrapping my arms around her. “Stephen but it’s not important. Are you ready to go to town? We’ll go in just a little bit, I have something I have to take care of.” she says, trying to change the subject. “Yes it is important, what does he want?” I ask. 

“He’s going to be here in eight minutes we don’t have time to go over all the gory details.” 

Callie walks into the room. “Oh, I didn’t realize you guys were… um…” Callie says as she stares at me with a confused look on her face. “What is it Callie?” Erin asks. “The police are here to tell you what they found.” Callie replies. “Okay I’ll be there in a few minutes,” Erin tells her. 

Callie walks out of the room, “So he’s here now instead, fuck. Liam, I need you to stay in here and don’t come out.” I shake my head, “no I’m not letting you near that guy without me by your side.” She huffs, “You need to follow my lead on what is about to happen then… please don’t get mad when you see what is about to happen. I don’t want it to happen but it’s the only way to keep everyone safe…” She stands up and runs her hand down her face. “safe?” I ask. She nods, “just don’t get mad at me. Please?” I stand up and walk over to her. “Okay, I need you to tell me what is going on.” “I will just not until after they’re off the property.” I nod and give her a kiss. She kisses me back but pulls away quickly. 

When we walk into the living room the guys are waiting and there are three police officers standing at the door to the room. One of them is Leroy. Zelda and Nonna are standing in the kitchen doorway. An older gentleman walks up to Erin and shakes her hand, “Miss Catherine, it’s nice to see you again.” She nods, “of course Gerald, please let’s all go to the dining room.” Erin gestures toward the foyer. 

Erin sits at the head of the table by the fireplace and gestures to me to sit on her right. The officers sit at the other end of the long table, “Gerald, let me introduce our guests. This is Liam and his brother Leo, that brooding fellow next to Callie is Drake and this young one is Max, and of course you already know Elena.” she makes sure to point each of us out, “Everyone this is Gerald Sullivan, our police chief.” Zelda brings in a cart with coffee, sugar and cream and begins to serve everyone. 

Cece and Emily walk in and start to sit, “Nonna can you take Cece and Emily on a walk, please?” Erin asks as Nonna nods. “Come on girls this is an adult only conversation, us young girls need to stay out of their way.” Nonna says taking Cece’s hand as Erin shakes her head. 

“It’s very nice to meet some of Catherine’s good friends, this here is Leroy and this younger version of myself is Stephen. Say I hear that Stephen is trying his darndest to take you out on a proper date Catherine,” Gerald says with a booming laugh. Leo laughs, “well, he’ll have to get in line.” 

Erin looks towards me, then smiles back to Gerald, “Well as you know I’m a very busy woman,” she says as she takes a drink from her cup. “Actually before we get started I need to talk to Catherine alone.” Stephen says standing up from the table and looking at me then back to Erin. She looks at him then back at Gerald, “that’s not going to happen you had a chance and you didn’t show up, I don’t give second chances.” she looks back at Stephen and gestures to his chair, “You can sit back down.” 

Stephen sits down as Gerald looks between Stephen and Erin with a confused look on his face. “Well, Catherine, you always did take after your Pops that’s for sure. You know this town hasn’t been the same since the death of our favorite mayor, I’m so sorry for your loss, Catherine,” he says sympathetically to Erin. 

“Gerald, it’s been seven years. I think we’re past the point where condolences are appropriate. Now get to the point of your visit,” she replies. He nods, “Let’s get right down to business shall we,” he replies and Erin nods. “Yes, what were you able to find?” Callie asks. Gerald looks over to me and points, “First, do you boys have any enemies we need to know about?” Leo scoffs, “Not any that would follow us here to Hollow Brook. That’s kind of a ridiculous question.” 

I put my hand on Leo’s shoulder, “We don’t believe anyone would want to harm us. And I apologize for my brother’s behavior, it was a long night for everyone.” He nods in return. “Well we found some disturbing things in room 2100. Whose room is that?” Gerald asks. 

“That’s Liam’s room. What was in his room?” Erin asks in a flat tone. But I can feel her knee bobbing up and down next to me, she looks slightly panicked. I place my hand on her knee, she looks at me. 

I mouth the words, ‘it’s okay, breathe’ to her she places her hand on mine and takes in a deep breath. I feel her tighten the grip around my fingers. “Well, we found these pictures taped to the wall above the bed.” Gerald tosses a manila filing folder and it skids to a stop on the table in front of Erin. _What the fuck is he talking about there wasn’t anything above the bed._

She opens the folder and lays out the pictures one by one on the table. The first picture is just me walking down the sidewalk in front of Maggie’s diner. The next five are me and Erin talking at the bar, then the next is one of me sitting in a chair at the bar and Erin is behind me leaning down talking in my ear. 

There is red X marked through my face. Then there are several black and white photos of me carrying Erin through the hotel when she was drunk. The final picture is Erin straddling me as I take a lime from her mouth. In the background I can make out all the guys and Javi standing in the corner. It appears from the angle of the picture that the picture might have been taken from behind the bar. 

I try to think back to that night trying to remember where everyone was standing in the bar but all I remember is Erin dancing in front of me. 

“Now, Catherine there are more. I know how this might put you in a bad position, considering how compromising this looks. However, it looks like they might have a grudge against pretty boy here,” Gerald says as he points to me.

“Are these my copies?” Erin asks. Gerald nods as Erin puts them back in the folder and hands them to Callie. “Has there been any unusual activity around any of your businesses?” he asks. 

Erin thinks for a few minutes, “The only activity that has been odd is what happened at the hotel with the security system and the alarm, the bar has been quiet. But you’ll have to ask the manager at Maggie’s,” she tells him. “What is her name,” Gerald asks. “Shantel Montgomery,” Callie responds. “Okay, Leroy will handle talking to her.” Erin relaxes a little. She trusts Leroy. Good to know. 

“Catherine do you mind if we search the house?” Gerald asks. Erin’s eyes narrow on Steven, “Do you have a warrant?” she asks, still looking at Steven. “No.” Gerald replies. “Then no you may not search the house, or the grounds or the bar or the diner.” 

Steven walks over to Erin and pulls her up by her arms, “Whoa, wait a minute you can’t take her in… she hasn’t done anything wrong.” Callie says standing up.

Steven laughs, “I’m not arresting her, I just wanted to give my girl a hug and if she behaves a kiss.” Erin looks at me then back to Stephen. 

“Steven, let go of me. I’m not yours.” Erin says as she wiggles out of his arms and pushes him away. Gerald and Leroy leave the room. “Why did you cancel our date last night honey?” Steven asks, grabbing Erin’s hand. She pulls her hand away and steps back, “I have plans today. And I’m not your honey. You would have cancelled anyway so why waste my time.” “You know my job is demanding.” He replies. “We live in the sleepiest small town in America, you don’t have a demanding job.” Erin retorts. 

Stephen nods and steps closer, “I’m sorry… Okay maybe we can go tonight?” Steven asks as she shakes her head. “Sorry but I’m busy tonight.” She replies. “Well then come here.” Steven requests but Erin doesn’t move. Stephen steps forward and grabs her arm. _Come on baby, fight him off. I know you can do it. or give me a sign I’ll help you._ Erin steps back until she bumps into the bookcase behind her. _Not good. Why would she back herself into a corner?_

Steven steps forward and pulls her in and tries to kiss her but she turns her head, “Steven stop.” Steven looks back at me, “I’m pretty sure I told you to get rid of him.” He says as he grabs her face and tries to turn her head. My entire body stiffens. _Come on Rin push him away._ I see Erin’s hands ball up in fists beside her. She pushes him off of her. I stand up and start to walk over to Erin, she shakes her head as she looks at me then turns back to Stephen. 

She pushes him back again. “Get out!” She yells, but he pulls her in and whispers something in her ear. She looks at me as her eyes widen then looks back at him. “You wouldn’t.” she says in a low voice. Stephen nods as he strokes her cheek for a few minutes before turning back to face me. He pulls her back in and whispers something in her ear again. Erin shakes her head. “I told you I needed more time.” She says in a frightened voice. “I warned you. You know what the consequences are if you refuse me.” She looks at me then back to Stephen, “I need more time, you have to give me more time.” 

Stephen sighs, “Fine, I’ll give you another chance to fix it, you have four hours.” Erin looks back to him with a frightened look, “that’s not enough time” “You’re a smart girl, figure it out.” He says and turns to face me, “I’ll see you guys around.” He steps out of the room and I see Erin shaking. 

I walk over to her and wrap my around her shoulders, “are you okay?” She nods and pulls away as Gerald steps back in the dining room. “You guys don’t leave town,” he points to us. “Catherine a word?” Gerald replies as he points his hat to Erin. 

Erin nods and walks them outside; I see them talking to her on the porch through the window. After several minutes she shakes Gerald’s hand and walks back inside.

Erin stands by the window watching, “Okay, Gerald and I think it’s best if you guys stay here for the time being, the hotel is still an _active_ crime scene according to him,” she says as she shakes her head. “He’s only doing this because he didn’t get his way.” Callie nods, “You knew this would happen. He’s probably going to have you keep the hotel shut down as leverage.” 

Erin sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. 

“Do we have anything on the schedule this morning or have you cleared it?” Erin asks as she paces in front of the windows. “I have cleared your whole schedule and mine for the day and I have called Shantel’s burner and left her a message telling her to come out here and speak with us before she speaks to the cops,” Callie replies. 

“Okay, good, as soon as Gerald and Stephen are off the property call her again and have her come by, Javi, take the 4-wheeler and make sure they leave.” Erin says in a pissed off tone as she gives everyone their tasks and as soon as all her staff are out of ear shot, Callie pulls out her laptop and Erin closes the doors to the dining room. 

She turns to Callie, “we have four hours to get Liam out of the country.” “What? Why?” I ask. “Shh. Callie what did you find?” Erin waves her hand to hush me and looks over Callie’s shoulder. “They already put all of the guys on the No Fly list so we can’t do that.” Erin hangs her head, “maybe we can get Tony to get him a new passport.” Callie shakes her head, “not enough time for that either.” 

“Fuck!” Erin begins to pace the length of the table. “Uh I don’t mean to put more pressure on you but I’m going to need to go back to Boston for work.” Leo announces. Erin stops, “Dammit… we might be able to drive you guys back.” Callie shakes her head again, “they already tipped off Highway Patrol to stop you, if you try to cross state lines, they have a list of the makes and models of all of your cars.” Callie looks up from her computer, “Erin they can just stay here a little while longer they are not in danger.” 

Erin looks at me then back to Callie, she leans down to Callie’s ear and whispers something, “oh… I see.” Callie looks at me then at the computer. 

“Rin what is going on?” I ask but she ignores the question. “Uh what about the train?” she asks. Callie squints, “we could sneak him on the next train then–” I stand up, “Tell me what the hell is going on.” Leo pulls me back down to the chair, “I’m not sure what is happening but it seems like maybe you were threatened just let Erin think for a few minutes.” 

Erin looks at Leo, “Okay until we figure out how to sneak you out of Hollow Brook or they remove you from the No Fly list, you can work from here, we have plenty of extra space and computers, whatever you need.” Leo nods, “works for me.” 

I walk over to Erin, “you need to tell me what is going on.” 

“Okay, everyone out except Liam and Callie.” Erin huffs and sits heavily in the chair. Everyone stands and leaves the dining room. I sit down across from her, “what do you want to know?” she asks. I sigh, “first I have questions about the entire situation with Stephen.” “Fine.” “Tell me everything.” I reply.


	15. I Will Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Erin tries to break things off with Liam in order to keep him safe from Stephen. Callie sees this and changes their plans to save the relationship. Erin reluctant to agrees to go along with the new plan anyway. Erin finds a house for Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a small Friends reference in this chapter. One of my favorite Rachel lines is in this, it'll be in bold.

“Stephen has been harassing me for years. It started with him just stopping by and asking if I needed him to help around the hotel or whatever. Four years ago I started dating my assistant Tiffany and when he found out he started threatening her. A few weeks ago he told me he would stop if I went on one date with him so I agreed. But he stood me up and then you started hanging around.”

“So let me get this right. You have a stalker…” she nods, “and he threatens anyone close to you…” she nods again, “and instead of calling reporting it you agreed to go out on a date with him…” I shake my head. “Seriously what the hell, Rin?”

“Liam, he’s a cop, who was I going to report it to? His coworkers aren’t going to turn on him for starters, his father is the police chief and his grandfather is a judge for the county. He’s protected all the way around and the Sullivans do whatever they want in this county.” She shrugs. 

“What else aren’t you telling me?” I ask. “I’m not the first girl he’s done this too and the last girl went missing. And the girl before her also went missing but not before her husband mysteriously died.” I stop her “What do you mean?” 

Erin sighs, “I mean they are gone without a trace of evidence and there are only a few clues in the husband’s death.” she stops and looks up to the ceiling. “Li, do you remember when I told you that it wasn’t just work that was stopping me from being with you?” I nod, “yes.”

Erin rubs the sides of her head, “Li, this is the real reason. I set the rule that I couldn’t date anyone I work with because work is my whole life. I only meet people through work.” she bites the side of her nail as she continues. “He tried multiple times to hurt Tiffany and she is still scared of him, so scared that I still pay a guard to protect her.” 

“We now have four hours to hide you.” Erin sighs and looks at her watch, “actually three and a half hours.” She runs her hand over her face. “Why?” I ask. Erin looks at me, “those pictures were a warning. He wants you gone.” 

She turns to Callie, “Bring the guys back in here.” Callie opens the door and the guys fall into the room, “you were listening in weren’t you?” Max nods, “we want to help.” 

Erin looks at them, “Do you three need to be brought up to speed or did you hear everything?” Leo smiles, “I didn’t hear all of it but I think I got most of it. I want to know more about this Stephen guy.” I nod in agreement. 

Erin nods, “Stephen will stop at nothing to get what he wants.” “What do you mean?” I ask. Erin grimaces, “The first girl he ever dated he married when they were still teenagers. A few years later she filed for divorce and went missing shortly after, they found her body in the river six months later.” 

Leo sits on the edge of his chair, “Why would he kill her to get out of divorcing her?” Callie nods, “well… if the divorce went through he would’ve lost her money, after she died he got her money and life insurance.” 

“So you’re saying that Stephen is willing to…” Leo stops and looks at me and then Erin, “hurt you?” Erin sighs, “not exactly.” 

“Get to the point.” I say impatiently. “He wouldn’t hurt me physically. He wants to alienate me from the people close to me. He’s more likely to hurt those close to me.” Erin replies. “What does he want from you?” I ask. Erin looks around the room, “I thought he wanted money. But when I offered him a large sum of money to make him go away he refused it.” 

“There’s more. What else are you not telling me?” I ask. “Liam I don’t know _exactly_ what he wants. What I know is he has an unhealthy obsession and all of this is like a game to him. He wants me to be scared.”

“Are you scared of him?” I ask. Callie laughs, “Erin isn’t scared of anyone.” “I’m not scared of him doing anything to me.” She sighs, “I am scared he’s going to do something to you because he will.” Callie nods, Erin continues, “he’s done this to many girls. They didn’t all go missing. Eventually he gets bored and moves on.” 

“How long before he moves on?” Drake asks. “Usually a few months.” Erin shrugs. “A few months? You said this has been going on for years, Rin.” I say in a frustrated tone. “Yes but I also said ‘usually.’” I look at Callie. 

Callie looks back to Erin with a questioning look, Erin nods. “We knew that something like this would happen the moment she agreed to go out with him. He is spoiled and almost always gets his way. When it comes to women he doesn’t always. Every girl he has ever dated has had something bad happen when it didn’t work out or didn’t go past the first date.” Callie explains. 

“And any girl that refused him like I did, had worse things happen. Some of them had to leave town and the ones that didn’t leave town won’t come forward to the police to press charges and even if they did there isn’t enough evidence against him to prove he did anything. One is currently in jail awaiting trial for a crime she most likely didn’t do.” Erin adds. 

Callie nods, “We’ve been watching him for a long time. Now that Erin has rejected him somewhat publicly and he has started to target Liam. Things are going to get a lot worse unless Erin gives in.”

“So how are we going to stop him?” Drake asks.

“Shh,” Erin hushes us as Zelda comes in. “I hope you boys are hungry. I made brunch.” Zelda comes in with Claudia and places plates in front of each of us and platters of breakfast meats, fruit and eggs in the center of the dining room table. 

“Thank you, Zelda. I need you to call the tutor and have her come by to help Cece with her lessons and then go to the grocery store and stock up. the boys will be staying a little while longer. And Claudia I need you and Nadia out in the stables to help Luis,” Erin tells the staff and they all file out of the room. Erin walks over to the window and watches Zelda leave. 

She turns to us, “Callie do you have those forms?” she asks. 

Callie pulls out four folders each with our names printed on the outside of them and she hands each of us one. Inside the folder is a non-disclosure form. 

Callie hands me a pen and I sign without question. “Rin,” I reach for her hand but she doesn’t respond. Drake signs and hands over the form to Callie, Max and Leo do the same. 

Erin grabs them and looks at them then back at mine and I see a tear roll down her face. “Can you give me and Erin a few minutes alone,” I ask. The guys get up and leave the room with their plates. Callie doesn’t move, she just stares at me. “Callie?” I ask. “She can stay,” Erin says, still looking at the paperwork.

“Callie, there isn’t a way to… is there?” Erin asks and looks over at me then back to Callie. “Not really, no,” Callie says. Erin takes in a sharp breath and looks at the papers in her hands, her hands tremble. I clear my throat, “uh… what’s wrong Rin?” I ask. 

She stares at me and then looks at the documents. “Rin? Say something,” She looks at me then bursts into a fit of laughter. “You have got to be kidding? right? Of course this is happening… because God forbid I actually be hap–.” She stops, shakes her head and laughs again. She looks up to the ceiling and yells, “You’re fucking joking, right?” She sighs. 

I watch her with a concerned look on my face. I look over to Callie. “Erin…” Callie says, Erin looks back at her. Callie nods in my direction. Erin looks at me, “Liam, I’m sorry for laughing please don’t be mad.” she says. “I’m not mad. I’m a little concerned but not mad, what’s wrong?” I take a drink. “What’s wrong?” she says, a tear falls onto her cheek. 

“We have a bunch of flirtatious moments and we kissed a _lot_ , you asked me out, I agreed and now Stephen wants to literally kill you. And for some reason all I can think about is the morning I woke up next to you in the hotel… I can’t stop thinking about how it felt to be next to you and how it still feels. And now we can’t… for the first time in a really long time I actually want to… and we can’t…” she replies wiping her face. _No, no, no baby, don’t do this not now._ “What?” I ask in a nervous voice.

“We can never actually date, Liam… You could get hurt; I should have never let it get this far…” she trails off throwing the paper on the table. _No. I need you don’t do this._ “Rin, I’m worried about Stephen but that doesn’t mean we can’t date,” I reply as I walk over to her. 

Callie sits watching us, leaning on the table on her elbows, her hands cover her mouth. Callie stares at Erin like she’s watching a horrible accident unfold, “ **oh my god I can’t not look at it**.” she whispers. 

I ignore her and pull Erin closer to me, she looks down at the floor refusing to make eye contact with me and pulls away then sits back down. “Callie…” Erin says barely above a whisper. Callie stands and walks to the foyer. I kneel down beside Erin, “baby please don’t do this.” I look at the doorway Callie looks back at Erin, who is staring off in the distance. Callie shakes her head. 

“Rin please. We can be together, I will protect you from Stephen and he won’t hurt you. I won’t let him.” I take her hand and kiss the back of it, “baby I promise you won’t have to worry.” Erin looks at me, “I’m not worried about me. I don’t expect you to understand why this is happening.” She reaches over and cups her palm over my cheek, “Vous serez toujours mon chéri.” 

She leans over and presses her lips to mine gently, I feel her tears drip onto my cheek. Even in a gentle kiss my whole body hums, tears sting behind my eyes. _I can’t lose her._ I pull her tight to my chest and leave a fervent kiss on her lips. She pulls back quickly, “Liam…” she lets out a heavy sigh. She pushes me back.

“Hey you guys get back in here with the plates.” Callie yells down the hall. The guys come back into the dining room. “So, how are we doing to stop this guy?” Drake asks. I reach over and touch her hand, she pulls away, stands and walks to the other side of the room. Her hands shake as she grabs the back of the chair in front of her, she takes a deep breath. “First, what I’m about to tell you must never leave this house. You are not to speak to anyone about it, ever.” she says as her voice cracks. We all nod our heads, “Please follow Callie downstairs.” 

Callie gets up and leads the guys out of the dining room. Erin stands in the corner of the room shaking, she crosses her arms over her chest and leans on the wall and starts to slide down. Her eyes glaze over, she stares straight ahead not focused on anything in particular. I stay behind, “Rin,” She straightens up, her head snaps up as she turns to face me, “Liam,” she replies. She starts to walk away. 

I walk over to her and take her in my arms, “Please baby don’t do this, we can make this work. Don’t let him do this to you, to us,” I reply. She cries for a minute into my chest then pulls away and pushes me back. “Please don’t do this Liam. I can’t watch Stephen do this to another person I…” she sighs, “care about. I can’t do anything to stop it from happening if you stay with me, so this has to stop.” I pull her back into my chest, “This can’t just be because of Stephen, the girl I know wouldn’t back down from a fight. Is this because you’re still not sure about what you want?” I ask. She pulls away from me and steps back. 

“Liam, I know what I want. I’ve always known what I want from you… but I can’t have what I want. Come downstairs we have a lot to do and discuss before we find you a place to live and get you settled in.” She says, then turns and starts to walk away. “No Rin. I’m not going to let you do this.” I grab her arm but she twists her wrist and breaks free. She shakes her head, “I’m sorry.” she shrugs, “if you need to you can say I’m a bitch to get over whatever this was. Because that’s what I am. I know this is a dick move but it’s the only way.” 

“No! Rin this can’t be it for us. I just got you… I can’t…” I step closer to her, she steps back. Erin puts on an emotionless stone like face and stares at the wall behind me. _Don’t do this… I know this trick. I’ve used this trick before to blow off girls, never thought I would be on the receiving end. This is the worst feeling I’ve ever experienced._ I see her jaw tense as she starts to speak. 

“For what it’s worth I hope you find someone that makes you _happy_.” She tries to say it without emotion but I can hear the disgust in her tone. My heart feels like it’s going to explode. I can feel my skin crawl when she refuses to look at me. She looks down to the floor and clears her throat, “I hope we can stay friends because I want you in my life but I can’t have someone this close to me. I will never be able to let myself fall for someone ever because they will eventually get fed up with all this and leave or end up dead.” She walks over to the stairs. “Come they’re waiting on us.” she says then walks down. I want to run away but my body won’t let me. 

I unwillingly follow her downstairs; we walk through the pub room and meet Callie and the others at the bookcase. Erin walks over and pulls a red and black book then presses something on the side and the bookcase pops open. 

“This is our secret room. Both Callie and I did internships at the same law firm down here and my main job was basically working for a private investigator that the firm kept on retainer.” She explains but Max interrupts, “If you both went to law school why aren’t you lawyers?” 

She glares at him, “We are. But I had to come back here after graduation and take care of Pops, then he died and everything was left for me to deal with. We had to take care of this place and everything else because if I didn’t then all the staff that works here and the hotel and everywhere else would be out of the job.” She says angrily gesturing with her hands. Max starts to say something again but Erin glares at him, “I swear to God, bumpkins, if you interrupt me again, I will make you sleep in the ballroom.” Max steps back and nods. 

She sighs as she relaxes, “I have a lot of people that depend on me, so I don’t use my law degree. I could but the thought of closing the hotel or selling it and letting someone ruin it makes me sick to my stomach.” she explains as she pushes the door the rest of the way open. “Like I was saying we worked for a law firm that had a private investigator and he taught us everything he knows.” She walks through the door and inside is a large server hanging in the corner and an entire wall of large computer monitors. 

“So, Stephen doesn’t know this but all of the security footage and everything on all the computers at every location is backed up here. He’s too stupid to understand any of this so anything he does to the security systems or the computers is tracked here. He obviously somehow gained access to the hotel’s security, that’s how he got some of the pictures. But I’m sure he cleared any of the video files of him and anyone he had help from the main server there.” Erin says as we stare in awe of everything in the room. “But we should still have the back up files here.” she says looking at the wall still avoiding eye contact with me.

“Now, Max I think you’re adorable but you seem clumsy so don’t touch anything,” Callie says. “Oh man I want to be a cool investigator,” he exclaims like a child. “It’s okay bud we will find something for you to do.” Leo says as he pats Max on the shoulder.

I look at Leo “Liam, I think you and Erin should talk more about what happened upstairs,” Leo whispers, “you can’t let this one go. You could actually be happy…” He continues. I nod and put my hand up to hush him when I see that Callie is watching us.

“So, what is your plan?” I ask. Erin steps to the center of the room, “we–” Callie stops Erin. “You know what change of plans. You two…” Callie points to both Erin and I. “What?” Erin says. Callie looks at me, “Stephen and you do have two things in common.” _pretty sure I have nothing in common with that asshole._ I stare at her with a questioning look. “You’re both the jealous type and you both have a thing for Erin.” She says. 

“So, you want me and Liam to, what?” Erin asks. “Date.” Callie says, Erin scoffs, “or pretend anyway.” Callie adds. _Yes, yes let’s do that. At least then I can still have her in some way._ Erin shakes her head, “No.” She and Callie exchange a look and Erin shakes her head Callie grabs Erin’s arm “Think about it…” Erin shakes her head, “not going to happen, that’s a very stupid plan. No.” 

Callie whispers something in Erin’s ear. Then Erin’s face changes. “That would…” Callie nods and whispers to Erin again, “and he…” 

Erin sighs, “Callie that’s… no I can’t ask Liam to do that.” Erin says. _Yes you can. Ask me._

Callie pulls Erin out of the room. I hear them talking outside the room but I can’t make out what they are saying. 

I walk over to the edge of the door and listen in, “No, Stephen will hurt Liam or worse.” “He might try to anyway Erin, he has pictures of you two together. He already thinks you two are together. Especially now that you turned him down and he saw Liam jump up from the table to defend you. Liam is going to be in the crossfire whether you are with him or not.” Callie replies. “I broke it off with Liam to keep him safe, you should understand that. You remember what happened with Tiffany.” Erin says. “I know that but he’s a big boy he can defend himself, he isn’t the same as Tiffany. He’s stronger than her. He can handle this.” Callie replies. I hear Erin huff. 

“And how do you expect me to do this, Liam isn’t going to just agree to something like this. He barely knows me.” Erin says. _No baby I know you. I would do anything for you._ “Goddammit Erin, why don’t you just ask him instead of making up his mind for him like you always do.” Callie yells. They both go silent and a few minutes later, “Erin you only have to pretend, you don’t have to actually be with him, if that’s why you’re so hesitant.” _if what, why would she hesitate. I wish I could go in there and make her tell me herself. I hate eavesdropping._

I hear Erin say something but can’t make out what it was. 

“This is the worst possible way to fix this, it’s not going to work.” Erin replies a few minutes later. “Yes it will, as long as you keep your head on straight it will. The only way this will work is if you play along. In public you two will be the perfect couple and in private keep your distance from him.” 

“I’m not sure I can do that.” Erin replies. “Which part?” “Either. Callie, I would rather keep Liam in my life as a friend than date him and lose him all together. I can’t do that.” 

“You won’t really be dating then, it will just look like it from the outside.” 

“He’s going to end up getting hurt.” Erin protests. “he will be fine and he will do this for you. Do you seriously not see how he looks at you.” then she drags Erin back into the room. 

“So, Erin would like to ask you something Liam.” Callie says and pushes Erin forward. Erin shakes her head, Callie nods her head, “think about it, Erin you won’t ever have to let Stephen touch you again.” Erin shakes her head. _Yes, say yes I will worship you and protect you from that asshole._ Callie grabs Erin’s arm and forces Erin to look her in the eye, “This will work.” 

Erin looks at me, I nod, “I think this is a good plan.” Erin sighs, “I can’t believe this is happening. This is the dumbest plan. Li, you’re going to end up hurt.” _I don’t care as long as I can keep you._ “I will be fine Rin. This will keep you safe, that’s all I care about.” Erin shakes her head. 

“He will be fine, besides I don’t trust that guy; we are more worried about you.” Leo adds, I nod in agreement.

I look over to Leo and then back to Erin. “I don’t even understand how you think this is going to work.” Erin huffs. Callie rolls her eyes, “seriously Erin come on… Stephen will eventually snap seeing the two of you together and if it happens in public then he won’t be able to say it didn’t happen and the police will have to put a stop to this bullshit.” 

“So, we need to make Stephen more resentful and jealous. And you think we can do that?” Erin asks as Callie nods. “How are you going to do that?” Leo asks. Erin looks at Callie again and Callie gives her a look. 

Erin sighs, “I can’t believe this is going to happen.” she shakes her head, “That’s simple. We…” Erin gestures to herself then me, “If that’s okay with Liam, we need to be seen out in public for a while. This is going to take time but Callie is right, eventually he’s going to snap and try to confront me and when he does, we need to make sure it happens in public. Either at the hotel, bar or Maggie’s.” she says as Callie nods along, “Preferably at the bar.” Callie adds. 

Erin goes silent while she stares across the room with a blank look on her face. I see a tear roll down her cheek before she quickly wipes it away. 

“Why the bar?” Leo asks. “Because think about it there’s always some guy trying to fight at a bar and usually over a girl,” Drake says. “Exactly!” Callie says. Callie and Drake exchange a flirtatious look. _Damnit, I’m going to have to talk to him and make sure he doesn’t hurt Callie._ Callie looks back at me, “So, Liam are you okay with this?” she asks as Erin stares at the floor, I see that her bottom lip has started to quiver. “Yes, as long as she is okay with it.” I point over to Erin. “Erin?” Callie says. 

Erin looks up, then at me she wipes her face again and nods, “Alright, now that is covered. I’m going to go upstairs to my room. Callie text me when Shantel gets here and in the meantime you and Drake can look over security footage. He seems to be a quick thinker. Max you can help Javi look for stuff around the house.” Erin says fast then bolts out of the room. Leo stares at me, “go get her,” he whispers out the side of his mouth. I nod and exit the room.

I walk over to her room; she has the door closed. I knock then enter and look around for her; I find her in the sitting room. She has a bottle of tequila out on the table, she is leaning down with her elbows on her knees holding a half empty glass. 

I walk in the sitting room and she looks up then back down. She takes a ragged breath and I hear her sniffle, “Oh,” she wipes her face, “what do you want?” I sit down next to her, “I just wanted to check on you.” 

“Right, so we should probably go over details of how this is going to work.” she says. “Yes,” I reply. Erin downs the rest of her drink and pours a little more in her glass. “This is weird. I’ve never been a lovie person in public. Probably going to fuck it up.” she whispers. 

I nod, “I can walk you through it.” She gives me an annoyed look. “Rin, I understand that you are a private person. I am too in many ways. Except when it comes to the girl I’m with, I need people to know that she’s off limits.” “Macy really fucked you up.” she lets out a giggle. “I think you’ve had enough tequila.” I pick up the bottle and hold it away, “where does this go?” I ask. Erin reaches over and tries to grab the bottle from me. “Li, I’m not even close to drunk.” she huffs and scoots closer to me to reach the bottle. 

Her hands slips off the back of the couch and she falls into my chest. “Yeah sure.” I chuckle and set the bottle down. She lingers in my space. I wrap my arm around her, “Rin are you okay with this? Be honest.” She nods and looks up at me. “My beloved.” she whispers. “What?” I ask. She clears her throat, “mon chéri.” My heart flutters. “Oh, Rin, baby you are my–” I stop when she pulls herself up and presses her lips to my neck. My breath hitches, “Fuck sorry.” she says then pulls back. I pull her into my lap, “don’t be.” I pull her into my chest, she gasps then crashes her lips into mine. 

Erin’s nails rake my scalp as she kisses me harder. She readjusts and straddles me, I let out a groan as she grinds herself against me. I kiss down her neck, her legs tremble around me when I trace circles on her inner thighs. “Oh god Liam…” she moans. “Yes my little temptress, god I can’t believe I almost lost you.” Erin lets out a gasp when I kiss the center of her chest, “wait, wait, Liam stop, stop, stop. Pineapple.” I pull back. _what did I do wrong this time?_

She jumps up and covers her mouth. “Liam we can’t kiss.” “What?” I ask annoyed. “We can’t kiss… Fake couples don’t do that.” I sigh, “fine.” _damnit_. “What about when we’re in public? If we are going to do this to convince people we are a happy couple, are we going to kiss in public?” I ask. She shakes her head, “we really shouldn’t.” “Why not? Don’t you want it to be believable?” 

Erin paces in front of me, “I’ll think about it, but until we discuss this again no more kissing.” “Okay, come sit with me.” she nods and sits beside me as far away as the couch will allow.

She stares at me, “have you found a place yet?” she asks then she pulls out her phone and starts looking through it. I shake my head. “We should find you a place in town, since now we have to pretend to date you need a place in town where people can see us. I guess,” she says with a sigh. 

“There is something I need to know before we start this,” she looks at me. “Okay what do you want to know?” I ask. “I… have you already…” her voice cracks and she stops speaking and covers her mouth. she looks back at me and then says, “you know what never mind. I don’t want to know, it’s better if I don’t, that way when this whole fake relationship ends…” I look at her and pull her closer to me. _I don’t care if I have to be in this fake relationship forever I will never want anyone more than I want her._

“Rin, I care about you so much, that’s why I agreed to this.” I reply as I stroke her cheek. “Liam, I need you to understand that I don’t tell people my secrets,” she her voice cracks, “and I told you most of mine,” she says and continues to look at her phone. “Rin, I want to know your secrets. I would never break your trust and tell any of them. Now let me see what you found.” I say as I take her phone and the empty glass from her hand. I fill the glass with water, “drink this.” 

—-

After several glasses of water Erin starts to sober up and we spend a few hours looking at ads for houses in the area. She points to a picturesque one she says she always liked in town. Her face lights up as she talks about it, “Look, this yellow one with the flower boxes.” She says with a smile. 

“I always told Nonna that I wanted to steal this house,” she says with a grin. It’s a small two-story yellow house with a green roof. The porch wraps around the front and sides of the house. The windows on the second floor, each with their own flower box filled with blue flowers. The front yard has a literal white picket fence. I tap away on her phone, “Hey, I was able to get the realtor to agree to a showing in an hour, do you want to come look with me?” I ask and she perks up. 

“Yes! Let me find shoes.” She dashes to the closet. I look through the pictures and it still has its original hardwood floors. The kitchen is small but cute, I can imagine Erin sitting on the counter while I cook for her. _God, I should probably stop thinking like that._

She walks back into the room, I look up to see her in a bright canary yellow sun dress that hugs her curves, “I can’t get the zipper up can you help me?” she asks as she turns. _God she is so beautiful._ I stand and walk over, “why did you change?” I ask. I hear her breath hitch, “I needed to, after you know… this morning.” I smile and nod, “You know if you change your mind about this whole fake relationship we can do that again.” She shivers in front of me. 

I sweep her hair over her shoulder; goosebumps form on her back and arms. I hear her take in a deep breath as I slowly lift the zipper then I can’t stop myself from adjusting the wide straps of her dress. Then run my hands down her arms. 

I laugh when I notice she’s still holding her breath; I turn her around. She looks deep into my eyes as I cup my hands on her face, I hear her breath stagger. _Fuck it… we both like each other. I will make her see that this is real._ I run my fingers through her soft waves. “you’re so beautiful…” I whisper but she ignores it. “what are you waiting for?” she asks excitedly. She grabs my hand and pulls me to the bedroom. 

Javi comes into Erin’s bedroom, “what is it Javi?” she asks. “Shantel never showed and we can’t find her.” He says. “Oh no…” she stops and looks at the floor, “Okay, what time is it?” she asks. “11 o’clock,” I tell her. “Alright, call Claudia, tell her to go to Maggie’s and have her ask the girls for an inventory list and that it’s very important and that I need it ASAP. They will have to get it from Shantel and that should make her come out from wherever she is hiding. Did you and Max find anything?” but Javi shakes his head, “not yet.” “Okay after you have Claudia go to the diner, I want you two to head to the bar and search there for anything out of the ordinary, Stephen must have put a camera in there somewhere behind the bar.”

Erin gives him the directions as he nods and then walks out of the room. I grab her hand as we walk to the kitchen, but she pulls away when she sees Leo sitting on the couch. “Li and I have to go to town, call me if you find anything or need something.” Leo sits on the couch watching her, “did you make up?” he whispers. I give him an annoyed look and shake my head.

I follow her outside; she stops when she sees my white Porsche Cayenne sitting in the driveway. “whose is that?” she asks as she points to it. “It’s mine, I asked you this morning if it was okay… You said it was fine. ” I reply and step off the porch. “First we’ll go get my number fixed then look at the house.” I say as we walk to the car. 

I start to get in the driver’s seat. Erin runs up and catches the door, “Can I drive?” she hops up and down and grabs my arm. I laugh, “no, I don’t let anyone drive my car.” “Oh, come on I let you drive my car.” She pouts. “You were drunk.” I reply. “please. I promise I’ll be careful.” She says pulling me towards her. She closes the space between us and looks up to me, she bats her long eyelashes. I can feel my heart race as she does this. “You can’t flirt your way into driving my car.” I breathe out. She looks down and steps back. “Fine.” She says in a sad voice and starts to walk around the car. I sigh when I see how sad she is. “Fine, I don’t know how to get out of the damn driveway anyway.” I say tossing her the key. 

She catches the key and then laughs. _Dammit she knows just how to get her way with me._ She runs up to me and hugs me, “Thank you.” She kisses my cheek before I help her in the car. I walk around and get in the passenger’s side. She sits in the driver seat and adjusts it as much as she can, she looks down at the gear shift then down at the pedals. “you can drive a stick, right?” I ask.

She looks up with a sexy little smirk, “Oh mon chéri, I think you know I can operate a stick.” she giggles. She needs to stop flirting with me if she doesn’t want me to kiss her. “Okay dirty minded girl. Can you drive a standard?” I smirk back. “Yeah, I just need to move up further to push the clutch in,” she says as I laugh. “Crap here, these are getting in my way,” she removes her heels and hands them to me as I laugh again. “Okay enough with the laughing,” she says as she starts the car. 

I can’t help but watch her because she looks like she is in euphoria, her eyes closed and her lips part slightly as she feels the car come to life. _I know that look. I saw it this morning while I was rubbing on her._ Erin lets out a little noise that makes it harder not to think of her under me, my heart races, I feel like pants tighten up a little as I remember her moaning and squirming under me. _Stop thinking about her like that. fuck I’m going to have a hard time erasing that memory, I want to see her like that again._ I push the thought to the back of my mine andI clear my throat, “Oh, ah… let’s see what this baby can do.” She says as she puts the car in first, she waits till we are out on the main road, “okay do you see any cops?” she asks with a huge smile. 

“I don’t think so…” before I can finish my thought, she takes off switching gears fast, her hand steady on the gear shift. She glances over, “are you okay over there?” she asks as we come up behind someone. I nod. “good,” she says as she down shifts and flies past the car in front of us, I look over at the speedometer, 115 and climbing. 

“Ah, Rin you know this car cost $160,000.00, right?” I ask. She looks back at me, “you let me drive a $200,000.00, car? What the hell is wrong with you? What if I wreck it?” She squeals.

I laugh, “you have a fully restored 1970 Chevelle… Super Sport and according to Drake its some special edition that cost more than this car. And I saw three other expensive luxury cars in your garage last night. Not to mention your many very successful businesses that I know of and a giant house.” I say confused. “I pretty sure you can afford to replace it, if that happens.” I add.

“Well okay fine I can afford to replace it. But still can’t believe you let me drive your baby.” She shrugs as she says that. “I’ll slow down, after all I promised I would be careful.” Just then I see a police car, “shit, like right now,” I say. She slows the car trying to make it not so obvious that she’s slamming on the breaks.

The cop pulls behind us and flashes his lights. Erin sighs as she pulls on the shoulder. “Find your insurance cards,” she says as I look over and see her adjusting her bra. I pull out the cards from the glovebox. “Here, your boobs look fine by the way,” I hand them to her. 

“Shh, can you reach my purse?” she asks as the police officer walks to the window and taps on the glass. She relaxes when she sees who it is. She rolls the window down, leans back and crosses her legs, as she crosses her legs her dress rides up revealing the bottom rose of her tattoo. 

He notices it and tries to compose himself but stutters as he asks, “M… ma’am do you know how fast you were going?” Erin is already toying with him; I watch her play with a strand of her hair as she giggles at him. “Is that any way to greet an old friend?” she asks as she pulls her sunglasses down and bats her long eyelashes. 

I hold in a laugh but as she starts flirting more, the more I wish I was the one on the outside of the car. “Oh, Catherine… I didn’t recognize your car,” he replies. She giggles, “oh this old thing, we were just taking it out for a spin,” she grabs my hand, “Liam…” she pulls me over to her and strokes my cheek, “he was just going on and on about wanting to go to the movies and I thought it was a great excuse to take this for a spin.” 

She drops her hand from my face and leans closer to him, “Do you like it, do you think it looks good on me?” she asks, biting her bottom lip and pressing her already full chest outward.

“Catherine…” he says Erin’s name and mimics her lips then looks around; Erin moves towards him pressing her breast up on the window seal. “Oh,” he smiles back at Erin, “Well… okay I’m not supposed to do this but for you… I’m going to let you off with a warning, just slow it down for now on, k?” he says tapping his pen on the door of the car.

“You betcha,” Erin giggles, “say hi to your mom for me, won’t you?” she asks, putting her hand on his forearm. “Sure, thing.” He smiles and walks back to his car. She looks around and starts the car again, and looks over to me, I shake my head.

“Well, that was something. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a girl successfully flirt her way out of a speeding ticket that big.” I laugh. “Shut up.” She laughs. “I would have lost my license if I didn’t flirt,” she says shrugging. 

“Who was that anyway?” I ask. “Uh some guy that used to come into the bar.” “Yeah he seems to know you well.” I reply. “Okay so he used to come in and talk to me a lot.” she shrugs as she looks in the rearview mirror. “You dated him at some point right that’s why he was so into the bad flirting.” “No but he did ask me out a few times.” she looks over at me, “I turned him down.” I shake my head, “He’s definitely not going to let this go.” she shrugs. “It’s no wonder he asked you out, if that’s now all your interactions went.” I add. “That is literally the only time flirting has ever happened with him.” She replies. 

“You shouldn’t tease… a man can only handle so much.” I say as annoyed as possible, she just shakes her head, “You’re kind of adorable when you’re jealous,” she giggles. I shrug, “maybe I’ll find some cute girl to flirt with and see how you like it.” “You better not.” She replies in a high pitch. I laugh as she puts the car in first and waits for the police car to pull away.

After the cop pulls away she looks at the clock, “oh we will have to go to the phone company after the house.” I nod, “okay but we are going as soon as we are done.” She pulls onto the road, “you know since this is fake it’s fine if you don’t want to change your number.” I turn my head to face her, “Rin, I’m your man whether you want to admit you’re mine or not, I’m still yours.” I see her shiver at my words. 

She drives peacefully and slowly to the yellow house. It’s even more perfect in person, there is a woman standing on the front porch waiting for us, “that must be the realtor, I don’t recognize her…” Erin says as we pull up in the driveway. Once we are closer, we can see that the woman on the porch has on a tight mini skirt and a tight very low-cut shirt, “okay, maybe she’s not the realtor, what the hell is she wearing.” Erin hisses as I help her out of the car. “Be nice, Rin.” I laugh.


	16. Crimsom and Clover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: A slutty realtor hits on Liam causing Erin to become jealous. Liam decides to take their fake relationship to the next level and tells the realtor that Erin is his wife. The news of their fake marriage quickly spreads all over town, with a little help from Liam.

“Be nice, Rin.” I laugh. “Seriously the town hooker dresses better, there’s no way she’s the realtor.” Erin says as we walk up the long sidewalk. “Sounds like you’ve met the town hooker before.” I chuckle. Erin smiles, “okay maybe not met but everyone’s seen her on the corner in front of the old mill.” “You’re fucking with me right?” I ask. “I don’t know, maybe we should ask Leo, he looks like he might be into ladies of the night.” Erin giggles. “I’m telling him you said that.” “Go ahead, I’ll tell him myself. We are good buddies now anyway.” I chuckle and pull her into my side. 

We meet the woman at the front door, “Hi miss we are here to meet the realtor is she around?” Erin asks. The woman gives Erin a once over and turns to me, “Why, hello there handsome. How did I get so lucky to have you looking for a house?” she says staring at me while chewing on the end of her pen. I see Erin roll her eyes. “Hooker turned realtor can’t wait for the lifetime movie based on her life.” Erin mutters. I suppress a laugh. 

“I’m the realtor by the way, Becca.” I don’t respond to Becca. “Hi, I’m Catherine, the one that emailed about the listing,” Erin says, reaching to shake Becca’s hand. Becca doesn’t even look at Erin, “Oh and what’s your name, sexy?” Becca asks me as Erin glares at her. If looks could kill, Becca would be dead at our feet. Erin drops her hand to her side with a pissed off look, “well it seems I might have to make a cameo in that movie to teach her a lesson.” she mutters. I shake my head and extend my hand. 

“Hi, Becca. I’m Liam, I am looking to purchase a house with cash today. Would you be able to close today if I throw in extra for you?” I shake her hand and quickly pull away as Erin glares at me, “you’re definitely going to need hand sanitizer now.” she whispers and steps half a step away from me. “Maybe, if you take me to dinner tonight to look over the paperwork,” Becca replies with a smirk. 

Erin’s fuming next to me. “Sorry, but I won’t be able to make it for dinner, I have plans.” I reply as I stroke Erin’s cheek. Becca ignores Erin’s and my interaction and steps closer to me. “What about dessert?” Becca retorts. 

“Sorry, but I don’t eat processed sugar,” I reply as Erin gets more and more angry. Becca steps closer and in a low voice says, “who said you were going to eat processed sugar, I’m pretty sure I can find something _better_ for you to eat.” Erin has now stepped off the porch, “I guess I’ll just leave,” Erin says looking the other way. I turn back to Becca, “I’m sorry but my tongue is reserved for only the finest and you are not it. Plus, I don’t think my _wife_ here appreciates the way you’re speaking to me,” I reply, reaching back for Erin. 

Becca steps back with a pissed off look on her face. “Rin, baby come here.” I turn and take Erin’s hand as she gives me a questioning look. Erin walks up and I pull Erin close and whisper in her ear, “just go with it.” I kiss her neck then the back of her hand. “Now, Becky, is it? Don’t you have a job to do?” Erin says in a condescending tone. _I don’t usually care for snarky girls but I always get a kick out of Rin defending her territory, makes me feel wanted._

Becca storms into the front door, I wink at Erin and pick her up into a cradle position. “In the spirit of tradition,” I say loudly carrying her over the threshold. Erin laughs as she relaxes in my arms. I set her down and Becca stares at us as annoyed as possible, “I’m not buying that you two are a couple. He’s way out of your league.” _She should feel threatened by Rin. Rin is a thousand times more attractive than this tacky girl_.

Erin looks at me then Becca and squints, “Excuse me,” Erin replies. “Prove it.” Becca dares. “We don’t have to prove sh–” Erin starts to yell at Becca. But I pull her into my arms and land my lips on hers, Erin leans into the kiss cupping my face with both her hands and kisses back. 

A small moan comes out of Erin, I start to back away but Erin grabs the back of my neck holding me there longer. I feel her bite on my lower lip causing me to groan loudly. Erin walks me back into the wall and presses her body harder against me. I’m able to break free after I grab Erin’s ass triggering her to gasp and let go of my lips. _Yeah you can’t fake that_. I look at Erin’s face. 

I smile when I look down at Erin’s face, her eyes still closed, her cheeks flushed. “Now… I believe my beautiful wife has some questions about the house… honey?” I say brushing back Erin’s hair, Erin slowly opens her eyes and stares into mine breathing heavy. I lean down and whisper in her ear, “Focus, Mrs. Rayne.” She shivers in my arms and lets out a little squeal _. Hmm she likes this more than when I call her mine. Interesting._ “Focus.” I whisper again. Erin nods, gently wipes her mouth and clears her throat. “Yes, Becky,” we turn to Becca who is standing in the foyer with her mouth gaping open. 

“How many bedrooms?” Erin asks before Becca can compose herself. After several minutes of silence Erin asks again, “Becky… how many bedrooms are there?” “There’s four bedrooms and two full baths, the master is down here. Do you have any other questions?” she says in a flat tone. I look at Erin who is ready to pounce, “Yes,” Erin responds as she starts listing all her questions and demands. 

Becca hardly answers the questions. Erin gets to her final question, “What year was the roof last replaced?” she asks but Becca doesn’t reply, “Becky did you hear me how old is the roof?” Erin asks, “It’s Becca and I’m not sure!” Becca yells in frustration, “No need to yell Becky these are just standard questions.” Erin says in a fake sweet voice with a cheeky smile on her face. She giggles then comically shrugs as she looks at me. I smile back.

“The water heater is 20 years old that needs to be replaced, babe, are you getting this all down?” She looks at me and I nod, “The HVAC needs to be replaced too, the kitchen needs updated appliances and new cabinets.” Erin continues as we walk through the house, “The bathroom needs new tile and don’t even get me started on the green shag carpet in the dining room; how much is the asking price?” Erin asks as she examines the house hardly acknowledging Becca’s presence. 

“The owner wants $165,000,” Becca replies. _Okay I can make that work._ Erin looks at me and I nod, “Okay, well this house needs about $60,000 minimum in updates and repairs so we will give you $100,000 cash today.” Erin replies walking into the dining room taking pictures of what needs repairs with her phone. I raise my eyebrows; _she is really letting this girl have it, I like that she’s jealous._

Becca’s eyes bug out of her head. “That’s $65,000 less than the asking price!” she exclaims. “Oh, look Li, Einstein here can do subtraction.” Erin retorts making me laugh. “I can’t go back to the owner with that offer,” Becca says. “Okay, how about $80,000?” Erin retorts. _Wow, jealous Erin doesn’t back down._ “This is ridiculous!” Becca yells. 

Erin pulls out her phone and dials a number as we start to walk to the foyer. I walk over to the front door and lean on the wall waiting for Erin’s next move. “Okay well we are busy today so I guess we will look elsewhere,” Erin says reaching out for my hand, as she walks back towards the front door where I stand, the phone up to her ear. “Wait!” Becca yells. I look back at Becca, she has a panicked look on her face. _I can’t believe that worked._

I look over to Erin who has stopped next to me looking out the door, I see a sexy little smirk flash across her face. “Can’t you just up a tiny bit on the offer?” Becca asks, grabbing Erin’s arm. “Hi, Mr. Smith,” Erin smiles wide then spins back around to look Becca in the eye. Becca looks over to me, panicked. 

“Yes, Mr. Smith, it’s me Catherine Leblanc… yes James Leblanc’s granddaughter… Oh,” Erin squeezes my hand, “I’m currently looking at that rent house you put up for sale on Elm Street and I was wondering if you would take a cash offer today?… Oh, you will, that’s great we can do $80,000 today and take it off your hands… oh,” Erin smiles and squeezes my hand tighter, “that’s more than you thought you would get, that’s amazing. How about you meet me at Maggie’s in two hours? That’s great I will see you then, oh and Mr. Smith I don’t think we will be needing that _realtor_ after all… as you know I am still a licensed attorney that happens to be well-versed in real estate and I can handle all the paperwork… Oh, for _you_ … no charge. Okay I can’t wait to see you, bye.” 

Erin hangs up the phone as I lean down and kiss the top of her head, “you can’t do that!” Becca screams. “Oh, Becky, Mr. Smith won’t be needing your _services_ after all. Also, you should really get to know the townspeople before you go flirting with their husbands.” Erin says while pulling me in and kissing my lips gently. 

When she pulls away, she winks at me and pinches my backside, making me chuckle. Erin looks back at Becca. “Chao.” Erin blows a kiss and waves her fingers as she walks out the front door. 

I watch in amazement as she walks to the car. “You’re just going to let her do that?” Becca scowls. “Becca, yes I am. She’s the boss and she _owns_ half the town. If you would have done your job instead of trying to sleep with me you would still be getting a commission.” I shrug as I walk out towards the car, “honey, why don’t we go pick out new appliances after.” I yell across the yard.

I help Erin into the car and hop in the passenger side, “Callie’s right, you are a force to be reckoned with,” I say as I kiss the back of her hand making sure Becca the realtor can see us. Erin drives away. 

We stop by the bank on our way to the diner. “I’m sorry, if I embarrassed you back there. But why did you tell her I was your wife? And seriously a kiss? I thought we weren’t going to do that.” Erin asks as we stand in the line. 

“First, I was not embarrassed, amazed is more like it and second, its pretend why not go all out?” I ask as Erin sighs, “you do realize that the whole town is going to know in about 30 minutes.” I laugh and nod, “yeah I was counting on that. Besides women throwing themselves at me isn’t a turn on for me; at least you do it tastefully,” I tease. “I didn’t throw myself at you, besides you were ready to catch me anyway,” she teases back.

Just before we get to the teller a woman walks up to us. “Liam, this is Susan the bank manager.” Erin says shaking Susan’s hand. “Yes, Ms. Leblanc, how can we help you today?” I step forward, “Actually it’s Mrs. Rayne.” I reply as I shake the banker’s hand. “I hadn’t realized she was even engaged, nice to meet you?” she says, “Liam Rayne.” “Actually, I go by Mrs. Leblanc-Rayne. Sorry mon chéri but I like my name.” _I love how independent she is. Macy was never like this, she depended on me for every little thing. But Erin is different, she doesn’t need a man to make her feel important or good about herself._ I smile. 

We exchange a blissful look before turning back to the banker, “I need to make a large withdrawal.” Erin says, pulling out her wallet, I take her hand and pull her back. “Actually, we need to make a withdrawal from my personal account. Here is my information.” I hand the banker my ID and bank info along with how much we will need. “Okay I will be right back.” I lead Erin to sit down in the lobby.

I then lean in, my lips touch her ear. “Oh, and to answer the question about the kiss. Married people kiss, and from the sounds that came from your lips… you loved it,” I pull back, she blushes, I hear her breathe heavy. 

“Married people don’t kiss like that… and you don’t know that,” she replies panting. “Oh, yes you did. You have been thinking about this since our first. Steamy. Kiss.” I whisper to her as a shiver shoots through her body. “Admit it, Rin… when we kiss there’s electricity…” I add, kissing her cheek. She lets out a little gasp as I pull away. 

A teller brings us our withdrawal, “Okay, Mr. Rayne, this security guard will escort you back to your car. Can you sign this?” I grab the bag from her and sign the withdrawal slip and hand it back. I hold my hand out for Erin, “Catherine…” the teller says as Erin takes my hand. “Oh, I’m sorry this is my wife, Catherine.” I say as the security guard walks up to us. 

Erin is still too lost in her thoughts to care what is happening around her. “Erin… why didn’t you tell me you were getting married?” the Teller says. Erin’s head snaps up and she looks at the teller then back at me, “Uh… it must have slipped my mind.” She smiles and follows the security guard, pulling me along with her. Once we are outside, I help her in the car, “Why did that teller sound so surprised?” I ask. “That was Stephen’s sister.” Erin says as I get in the passenger seat. “Oh…” I reply. “Yeah, shits about to get real fucked up.” She replies, pulling out of the parking lot.

A short drive later, we wait in the car in front of Maggie’s. Callie walks up to the driver side window and hands Erin the paper work on the house, “are you sure you want to meet him here?” Callie asks Erin pointing to the diner and I remember what happened the last time I had Erin inside there. Erin looks back at me, I smile and lace my fingers with hers. She smiles and turns back to Callie. 

“I feel invincible today,” Erin winks. “Okay well we still haven’t heard from Shantel and she hasn’t been to work all day today, which is unlike her,” Callie says. “Did Javi check her house or call her mom?” Erin asks. “Yes, and she isn’t answering the door and her mom hasn’t heard from her in three days and has Shantel’s son, so I’m going to meet her at the police station and try to file a missing person’s report.” Callie responds. “Okay, good I hope Stephen doesn’t repeat his past actions,” Erin looks through the papers with a worried look on her face. 

We meet Mr. Smith inside and he sits at a table by the front window. I can’t help but watch the way the staff in the diner moves and reacts to Erin. Again, they move around her as if she was forcing them to bounce off a force field around her. Not like they’re scared but almost out of respect. 

“Oh, my goodness, Catherine you look like a vision, and that realtor tells me this is your husband, I don’t remember getting a wedding invitation,” Mr. Smith looks at me. Erin leans against me, “see, I told you.” I smile and shake his hand before sitting down. 

Mr. Smith hugs Erin as he greets her. His head full of white hair rests on Erin’s shoulder for a few seconds before parting. He is shorter than Erin is even without her heels. “Mr. Smith this is Liam, my uh…” she stops and clears her throat, “husband for all intents and purposes. And it was very last minute there wasn’t time for invitations,” she replies. Mr. Smith leans in, “are you with child?” he asks in a hushed tone. Erin laughs very loudly as she sits down in the booth. _That’s a weird reaction to that question._

“Nope, just drunk in Vegas,” Erin smiles back. “Oh well I think we’ve all been there or at least witnessed it,” he chuckles back. Erin elbows me in the side, “Mr. Smith, how long have you known Catherine?” I ask. 

“Her whole life, if you want to hear some funny stories, I’m your guy,” Mr. Smith laughs, nudging Erin’s arm. “Oh, we don’t need to go down that road,” Erin says with a smile. “Did you know that Catherine here played softball? Oh, and she was so good. This one time at a game, Catherine got so mad at the Captain of the other team that she threw the ball directly at her shoulder and the girl couldn’t play anymore,” Mr. Smith tells the story laughing.

“Yes I believe she’s mentioned it before.” I say looking down to her. _I guess she wasn’t fucking with me before._ “Mr. Smith worked with my grandfather and would occasionally come up to New York with him to visit and yes I played, not a big deal.” Erin says sipping her sweet tea.

“Not a big deal? She was the Captain of the team, the best team in the state,” Mr. Smith goes on. “You said you were a pitcher right?” I ask her as she sighs, “Yes.” She replies. “She had a nice curveball.” Mr. Smith says while sipping his coffee. “Well that was a long time ago…” Erin says as she pulls the paperwork out. 

We sign everything and Erin notarizes the papers, “alright I will have Callie bring you a copy of everything Mr. Smith.” She says with a big smile. 

“Ah, here are all the keys and the garage door opener, and this is the inspection report,” he hands them to Erin. “Who did the inspection?” she asks. “Roger,” he responds. Erin nods, “That’s good, he’s the best.” She replies looking over at me while drinking her tea.

Mr. Smith goes on and on about Catherine’s childhood. “Oh, I can’t tell you how many times Catherine ran away from home, one time when she was 13, she ran away from her school in New York and made it all the way back here by herself with only $30 to her name.” Mr. Smith tells me as Erin blushes and hides her face in my side. “So, you used to be a troublemaker, hmm.” I say chuckling at her. She just buries her face further into me as I wrap my arm tighter around her. _Having her by my side just feels right. I love this._

I learned a lot about Erin from him. She played softball, sang soprano in her school choir, had a wild side when she was younger and loves horses. “I’m so happy that you found someone that makes you happy Catherine,” he says to her then turns to me, “I seriously haven’t seen her laugh this much since she was a small child.” He hugs her, “and I’m even more happy to see you taking over this house,” he says as we shake his hand and get in the car. We wave as Mr. Smith walks to his own car and drives away.

“See, I make you happy. People can see it all over your face, before you know it the whole town will be calling us the happy newlyweds and who knew we had so much in common,” I gush. She gives me a look that doesn’t exactly say she doesn’t like the idea, “but we’re not newlyweds. We are just a fake couple that bought a house. And what do we have in common?” she asks as she starts the car. I shrug, “you played softball, I played baseball and you have a bit of a wild side and I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I don’t exactly scream sweet and innocent, oh and we both went to Harvard.” I say as I kiss the side of her head. “And I’m pretty sure your favorite baseball team is the Red Sox, so that’s one more thing we have in common.” “Fine we like the same team.” she smiles. 

She shakes her head, “I can’t believe I just let you buy the house I always wanted,” she says with a sigh. “Well, maybe you can come over once in a while, I’ll even let you stay the night…” I reply as she blushes. 

We go to the cell phone retailer. When we walk in a guy walks up to Erin eager to get her attention. She ignores him while she plays with one of the phone displays. I walk over and run my hand up the back of her thigh and cup her ass, “hey baby what did you find?” I ask as the guy walks away. Erin giggles, “you’re really enjoying this aren’t you?” I nod, “oh yes Mrs. Rayne very much so.” 

We walk up to the counter, “Hi, I would like to change my phone number and see about permanently blocking this phone number,” I hand a card with Macy’s contact info on it to the clerk, “from being able to call my phone.” She nods, “okay let me just pull up your account. Name please?” “Liam Rayne.” she nods and starts to work on her computer. 

Erin fidgets with her hair as she watches, “what’s the matter baby?” I ask. “Nothing.” “Rin what is it?” She looks up at me, “are you sure about this? It’s such a pain in the ass to change your phone number and we aren’t…” She stops and looks around. “Rin,” I reach over and grab her hand, “I want to do this. To make you happy.” She smiles and wraps her arm around my waist as we wait. 

—-

We sit in the car while she looks over the inspection report. “How do you know so much about this?” I ask. “Oh I’ve helped someone flip a few houses a little while ago. I like to keep busy. Keeps my mind off all the horribleness.” she snickers and looks up. 

“The inspection report says there is a gas line for the stove. Which one of these do you like?” Erin asks, handing me her phone with a list of stoves pulled up. I look at them and back to Erin, “I don’t know. Maybe we should get a professional’s opinion.” I reply. “Well, we should actually wait until we have my contractor look at the house.” Erin says looking over the list.

“Are you having your furniture sent down from Boston?” she asks. “I am having my clothes sent down here, already had half of my stuff delivered today. But the furniture came with the apartment, so I need to buy new stuff.” I reply. “What about dishes and things like that?” she asks. “I didn’t really have dishes in my apartment.” I laugh. She gives me a deadpan stare, “you’re kidding right?” I shake my head, “Liam you are 31 years old how the hell did you get through life without someone helping you?” she laughs. “Hey, that was mean. I guess you should make a list of all the things I need.” I suggest. 

Erin sighs, “If I knew this was how this fake marriage was going to go, I wouldn’t have agreed to it.” I laugh as I take her hand. 

“Okay, do you have towels, linens and bedding?” I shake my head; she writes it down on a scratch piece of paper. “Okay you will need bedding for the spare rooms too. Unless…” she stops and looks up, “we could turn one bedroom into an office and one into a man cave.” She ponders on that for a minute, “actually nix the man cave.” “I don’t get my own space in my own house?” I ask. “No, that’s what happens when you marry an alpha.” She laughs. I chuckle, “Yes, baby you are but so am I and I want a man cave. We are going to be equals in this so we have to discuss it before you just take it off the table.”

Erin looks at me for a minute and crosses her arms, “what’s the matter baby?” I reach over and grab her hand, “I’m always in charge… it’s weird being around someone that usually is too. It’s harder to get used to than I thought it would be.” “Get used to it, I don’t plan on leaving any time soon.” I smirk at her. 

I see Erin take in a deep breath and bite down on her bottom lip. I lean in closer, “You like being in control, don’t you?” I ask as she nods. I lean closer, my lips touch her ear. “Maybe we can find out who’s in control in the bedroom.” I whisper. Erin smiles for a second then shakes her head, “in your dreams.” I lean in again, “oh yes my little temptress, you know you are always in my dreams and I’m looking forward to the real thing.” I whisper. 

I hear her gasp, “Liam.” “Yes, I’ll have you saying my name like that over and over, until you can’t speak.” I kiss behind her ear as she gasps again, I can hear her taking in slow staggering breaths. 

Erin’s whole-body quivers in the driver’s seat, I hear a moan fall from her lips. I pull back but she grabs my hair and pulls me into a fervent kiss. I meet her passion and pull her over the console into my lap. She straddles me and kisses me with more intensity. After several minutes she pulls back, I pull her closer. running my hands up her bare thighs, Erin whimpers under my touch and crashes her lips on mine again. I slip my hands under her dress and run them up her thighs, I play with the elastic on her lace panties. 

The end of my cock throbs as I slip a finger under the elastic, _so smooth_. I groan as I rub a circle on her bikini line. “you like what you feel?” she whispers with a grin. “How are you always so smooth down here?” I ask as I reach in further. “I had laser hair removal a while ago.” she whispers as she kisses down my neck. _I’m gonna have to stop rubbing on her, I don’t want our first time to be in a car._

I feel Erin grind herself against me as she kisses down my neck. _maybe not she seems to be into it._ My hips buck as she continues to grind against me. I hear a loud moan come from Erin, “hmm you like that, baby?” I whisper Erin nods and pulls my face to hers as she kisses me again. I grab her hips and move her back and forth as she moans louder, “Liam… fuck.” I pull her tight against my chest, I run my hand through her hair and drop my free hand to her thigh. I undo my belt then lift the side of her panties and push them over. She lets out gasp, “is this okay?” She nods and reaches between us and slips her hand down my pants. I let out a sharp breath as she wraps her hand around my already hard cock and begins to stroke, “Rin baby don’t stop.” She smiles, “touch me.” she says as she pushes my hand up her dress. 

Just as I reach in to run my fingers along her sleek folds someone taps on the window. _Dammit._ Erin groans then sits back and looks around. I take a look at the windows; they are completely fogged up and I can see the shape of a person standing outside the passenger window. I sigh and pull my hand out, she giggles and reaches between us, “don’t roll that down yet. I don’t want us to be exposed.” She checks herself and then tucks my lengths back into my jeans, “you’re good at that.” I smirk, “ready?” She giggles and nods. 

I roll the window down to see Stephen standing there. Erin sighs as I wrap my arms tighter around her, “Yes, Stephen. How can we help you?” she asks. “Catherine?!” he screams. “Yes.” Erin says in a flat tone. “What are you doing? You were supposed to get rid of him!” he demands. Erin looks back at me then him, “making out with my husband and I don’t plan to get rid of him. What are you doing?” she asks. “Husband?” he asks. “Yes, I am Catherine’s husband. I don’t believe she properly introduced us earlier.” I hold out my hand. 

But Stephen doesn’t shake it, I drop it to Erin’s bare thigh and rub it for a second. “Love,” Erin looks back at me, “why don’t we leave Stephen to find the real criminals?” I say as I pull her into another kiss. Erin moans loudly and pulls back, I smile at her and help her back to her side of the car. “Stephen is there anything else you need?” I ask. He breathes heavy and looks around at the people walking through the parking lot then walks away. I roll my window up and look back at Erin. “So, Mrs. Rayne why don’t we go pick out some sheets we can roll around in.” I say in my sexiest voice. Erin lets out a small growl and she releases the emergency break. I smile.

—-

While Erin looks bedding, I pull out my phone. “Hey babe, I have to make a phone call. I’ll just wait for you at the end of the aisle.” I lean down and kiss her cheek. She nods and turns back to the quilts. I walk down to the end of the aisle and wait for the flower shop to answer the phone. 

I feel Erin tap on my shoulder as I finish up the call, “yes just deliver them there as soon as possible.” I hang up and turn to see her holding up a navy blue quilt that matches her eyes, “I love it.” I grab it and put it in the cart. “You know it’s your house you can pick out whatever you like.” she says as we wait in line at the check out. “You’re the one that likes to decorate. You would probably kill over if you walked into my apartment back in Boston.” 

She giggles, “why do you and Drake have matching Bert and Ernie beds?” I chuckle, “no… wait how do you know we live together?” she shrugs, “just a guess.” 

We get in the car after loading everything in the back, “okay we will put all this stuff in my attic until the remodel is done on your house,” she says pulling her shoes off. “Remodel? You were serious about the remodel?” I ask. “Yes, I’m not letting you live there the way it sits. Your electric bill would be ridiculous without new insulation installed. I’ll have to call my contractor, God my feet hurt.” Erin says yawning. “As you wish, but why don’t we get some dinner?” I ask. “Okay, I’ll buy,” she says. 

“No, I’m not letting you pay for our date. I can’t let you buy dinner after asking you to dinner,” I reply. She shrugs and drives to Maggie’s without arguing. Before we step out of the car I lean over and turn the car off, “I think I’ll drive home.” She leans back, our eyes meet, “oh…” she grabs my face, “your eyes… they’re so pretty… beautiful shade of jade…” She says happily. I smile at her and stare into her eyes for a few minutes. “Let’s go eat,” I peck her cheek. 


	17. Shallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Liam and Erin go on the first proper date. Liam somehow tricks Erin into having a deep conversation despite the fact that she doesn’t want to. Liam opens up more to Erin. Macy some how gets Liam’s new number and tries to interrupt their date. Erin tells Liam the real reason she wants to sell the diner. They go for a swim.

When we walk in Maggie’s the whole room quiets down and watches Erin walk in, “Oh… Catherine, we didn’t know you were coming in tonight,” a waitress says. “Oh, yes. Jody this is Liam,” Erin introduces us, “Liam… Jody… she’s the head waitress,” Erin points to the table she wants with her left hand and I notice a glimmering ring on her finger that she usually has on her right hand. I smile as Jody grabs Erin’s hand. 

“Did you get married?” she squeals. Erin’s face falls for a few seconds. “Jody, let’s go over to the table,” I reply. Jody doesn’t make an effort to move, she just stares at Erin’s hand. “Sure, Jody just get us to the table please.” Erin sighs. _I can tell that she doesn’t like to lie to her employees._ “Okay, sit wherever you would like.” Erin nods and leads me to the table.

We sit and Jody goes to give us our menus, I look over the menu trying to decide. “Oh, we will have the chicken picatta, with fresh grilled veggies and the wild rice and a bottle of white wine,” Erin says and looks at me, “you’ll like it’s Nonna’s recipe.” I laugh. _She’s right it is my favorite thing on the menu._ Jody walks to the kitchen. 

“So where did you find that ring?” I ask as I play with it. She blushes, “it was Nonna’s she gave it to me after Fitz passed away and I usually wear it on my other hand.” I nod, “do you want to wear it on this finger?” Erin’s face contorts, “oh Li… I didn’t mean to freak you out.” I pull her chin up to look at her eyes, “I’m not freaked out. Do you want me to wear a ring?” I ask. 

“I guess that depends on if we are going to keep up this charade.” 

I nod, “well most of the town probably thinks we are married now and Stephen knows so I think it’s best if we keep this up.” She nods, “okay so it’s up to you if you want to wear a ring.” She bites the side of her nail as I think for a few minutes. 

“You know if you want we can get you a new ring.” I say as I run the tip of my finger across the tiny row of diamonds. Erin cocks her head to the side, “I don’t know. I kinda like wearing Nonna’s, it feels right. I like that it’s a simple classic design and a family heirloom.” I smile and nod. 

_Maybe I should go through my things and find my mother’s rings. Macy never wanted them, she made me buy her a ridiculously huge ring and Leo’s fiancé also refused them because they’re old fashion. I think Rin would like them, they would pair well with the simple gold wedding band with a small row of diamonds on her finger._

“Speaking of Nonna…” I say thinking back to my conversations with her. “What? Did she say something to you?” Erin says in a panicked voice. “Not so much to say but I have a question. What is a ‘made’ man?” I ask as Erin’s eyes widen. 

“Why?” “Leo, Drake and I were talking with Nonna this morning while you were in the shower and she mentioned that her maiden name is Reina. This information caught Leo of guard I guess and he asked her if her father was as ‘made man.’” I shrug as I continue, “also Drake may have mentioned something.” 

“Okay, well why didn’t you just google made man?” she says nodding her head. I stare back at her confused. “Rin… was Nonna in the maf—” Erin cuts me off by putting her hand over my mouth. She looks around the diner and turns back to me. She sighs, “it’s better if you don’t know. I’m going to move my hand now and we’re not going to talk about this anymore, okay?” she asks as I nod. 

“So, you have an interesting family I guess.” I say as she nods. “Let’s talk about something else.” She says, I nod and smile back at her.

“Okay, well, I told you the whole town would love us,” I tease. “Now, what would your dear father say if he knew what we did today,” she asks. “He would be proud and happy for me finding someone that is intelligent and makes me happy,” I tease. 

“Well, I know that. I’m a catch.” She teases back. “But how would he feel about you lying to a whole town?” she asks. “He might find it funny,” I reply. Erin quiets down when Jody sets our plates on the table and walks away. “I really enjoyed being fake married today,” I say cutting into my chicken. 

“It was a lot of fun,” she replies with a smile. I watch her take a bite of the chicken, she slowly closes her eyes and the same little moan she always makes comes out, I feel my pants tighten slightly. _Fuck, why is she doing this to me?_

“I never bought a house for a girl on the third date, so it was a once in a lifetime experience,” I say with a smirk. “Third date… huh.” She replies, smiling at the idea. “Hey, you took me out twice and then you said you would go out to dinner with me and here we sit.” I reply as she smiles behind her wine glass.

“So, since we are on a date, what are your hopes and dreams in life?” I ask, she rolls her eyes, “Seriously, I want to get to know the girl I ‘married.’” I add. “Uh… let’s see, I want…” she stops to take a drink of her wine. “You want?” I say. Her eyes narrow, pursing her lips she continues, “I want to find the love of my life, I know it sounds cliché. But I still have hope. What about you?” she asks. “Family… I want a family and of course the love of my life to have it with me.” I say as I take another bite. 

“This is getting too personal for our defined relationship,” she says with a sad look on her face. 

“Right.” I sigh, “We should discuss what we are allowed to do and not.” she nods, “Alright, ah… flirting in public is a given, a tasteful amount of PDA is okay… kissing is not.” She stops. “Why can’t we kiss?” I ask. “Because its not real.” she sighs. “Kissing is on the table, it makes it more believable.” I reply she sighs, “seriously?” “Yes. Sorry,” I reply as I shrug, “actually no, I’m not sorry. I enjoy kissing you.” I smirk at her. She blushes and rubs her hands over her cheeks, “fine, what else?” she asks, still holding her cheeks. 

“Well, you already know that I like to make sure every guy knows you’re taken.” I say pulling her chair closer to mine. “Yes I know that… How do you plan on doing that, exactly?” she asks. “Easy, a lot more PDA than tasteful that’s how.” 

Erin nods, “give an example.” I laugh, “Alright, say we go to a formal event. I walk you in, my arm wrapped around your waist. Some ass grabbing might happen.” She giggles, “you’re such a dork. Okay, I guess we’ve already done that in public. What else?” 

I chuckle, “We sit at a dinner table; I see some loser eyeing you.” She nods along, “I pull you close and put my hand on your leg, like this.” I say placing my hand on her bare thigh. “If they still gawk at you, I pull you into a kiss.” I hear her breath snag as I lean in and pull her face to mine, I press my lips to hers and kiss her until I hear that little moan again. “like that?” she asks breathless. I smile, “yes.” My heart pumps a little faster as I kiss her again. 

Erin pulls back and looks around the room, she clears her throat, “I think we have it, let’s talk about something else.” I nod. _Let’s see what’s a light topic? fuck light, I want to get to know the real Erin._ I look at Erin, _she looks a little distracted._

“Okay, let’s see, do you believe in God?” I ask. She nods her head absentmindedly, then looks up from her phone. “Well, not in the same sense everyone else does though.” She replies. _Ah yes its working._

“What do you mean?” I ask. “Well, everyone that believed in God or a higher power has a set religion. I don’t believe in religion…” she takes another bite as I look at her confused. 

She shrugs, “it’s all bullshit, every single one is all bullshit. You can’t be a serial killer and ask for forgiveness and get into heaven… Also, every religion barrows from each other and tells you that you can’t believe in the other religion they stole from. Most Christian religious holidays are actually pagan holidays that the Catholic church wanted to ban. When they couldn’t get people to stop celebrating them, they stole them and added Christian ideologies. So no, I don’t believe in religion.” She explains.

I sit back in my chair and I must have had a weird expression on my face, “What?” she asks. “So, you don’t believe in going to church?” I ask. “Do you go to church or believe in God?” she asks in return. “No one has ever asked me that or put it so plainly… Everyone just assumes I don’t.” I reply. She sits forward, leaning into the space between us. “But you do.” she says as I shrug. 

“I don’t judge people for having religion, some people need it and for some it keeps them from doing stupid things.” I nod my head, “Okay, did you go to church growing up? And what made you stop believing if you did?” I ask. “I did go to church down here and in high school I went to mass with Callie. And I stopped believing when I was still very young.” _Mass? She must be catholic. That makes sense based on what I already know about her heritage._ “How young?” 

“I was eight. My grandmother had just died and that’s also around the time I started noticing that I liked both girls and boys. I didn’t have anyone to talk to about it so I talked to someone at the church and they told me I was sinning and would go to hell if I didn’t repent. Even at eight I knew that wasn’t right.” she shrugs. “That’s awful.” I reply as I brush a stray hair out of her face. 

“So after I figured out what religion was all about I stopped going.” She says looking at her plate. She looks up at me, she traces her fingers over the star of David that I have on my arm. I look down at her hand and back up. She lets her hand drop to her lap. 

“But you grew up in church right, I see a lot of religious symbolism in your tattoos.” She says as she drinks her wine. 

I nod, “My mother was Jewish.” Erin sets her glass down, “Orthodox?” I give her a strange look and I nod my head. “Ah, explains a lot…” she says “How does it explain a lot?” I ask. “You’re very defiant… I’ve only ever seen the children of pastors and people who grew up under a very strict religion show the same defiance you have.” she replies. 

“You think you know me so well.” I say smiling. She nods.

“I’m not covering my hair or wearing a wing in public, just so you know.” She says as I laugh. “How do you even know about that?” I ask. “When I was having a tough time figuring out what I believe… I tried different religions.” She explains. 

“I did enjoy the Feast of Tabernacles but the rest of the Jewish laws and customs really make women bow down and I’m not one to do that.” She laughs. I nod, “I am very aware of that.” 

“Do you still go on Saturdays?” she asks as I smile, “no. I stopped going a long time ago.” She nods, “I didn’t think you did but wanted to know for sure. What about Jewish holidays? Do you celebrate those?” she asks. 

“Not really. After our mother passed my father wanted to… forget she ever existed.” I sigh as I close my eyes. I feel Erin rub my forearm, “Oh, Liam, I’m sorry that is a horrible thing to do to a child. Why would he do that?” I put my hand on hers and force a smile, “well… when the accident happened we found out she wasn’t in the car alone.” I wipe my mouth, a familiar lump forms in my throat. I take a drink and continue. 

“Drake’s father was in the car with her, they both died in the car. My father assumed they were having an affair, that’s when my father removed every picture of her from the house and vowed to never love another woman. After that he would say that you should treat marriage like a business contract.”

I look up from my plate to see Erin’s face contorted in a concerned look, “Liam, I’m so sorry.” She grabs my hand, “that must have been so horrible, do you want to talk about something else.” She reaches up and brushes my cheek with the back of her hand. 

I reach up and pull her hand to my lips, I leave a kiss on her knuckles. “You remind me a lot of my mother.” “Oh…” she says, raising her eyebrows. 

“You both have a similar attitude. She was a little sassy just like you.” I cup my hand over her cheek, “I’m okay Rin.” I smile and lean in and kiss her cheek. Erin goes silent for a long few minutes. “What’s wrong?” 

“Please tell me I don’t look like your mom.” she whispers. I chuckle, “no you don’t look like my mother, she was tall and very slender. You are cute, short and very curvy. And I love your curves.” I wiggle my brows. “Promise? cause that’s weird if I do.” she says hiding her face. I smile, “I promise you don’t.” She nods.

I smile, “Is there another reason why you stopped going to church? I mean you’re older now and know more about religion than most people.” I say. “I’m not sure you want to know the other reason.” She replies. “I do actually.” I shrug. 

“After Javi came out… we told his parents and they didn’t want to have anything to do with him after. His mother told me it was because he sinned against God. I tried to wrap my head around it…” She stops and looks around, “I couldn’t understand disowning your own child for something so silly. They came around eventually.” She shrugs. 

“It surprises me that you could push the feelings you had for him aside… I know that he is in your life for good but still…” I reply. “Why?” she asks, confused. 

I smile, “Rin, he left you for someone else and rejected you and instead of pushing him away, you gave him a job and a place to live and defend him against religion.” “It wasn’t easy and I did try to push him away but he helped me get through something horrible after and I remembered why we were friends in the first place.” She replies with a smile. 

“What horrible thing did he help you with?” I ask. “Not sure if you want to hear that story on our first official date. It’s very sad, maybe on our 30th date.” She replies with a smile. I smile, “30th date? You see us going on a 30th date?” I smirk. “You’re right, 30 dates is a lot maybe we should just end it here.” she cocks her head to the side and starts to stand. I feel my heart drop to my stomach then I see that sexy smirk flash across her face, _such a tease._

“Get back over here.” I grab her hand and pull her back down as she giggles. I pull her close and wrap my arm around her shoulder. “I can’t let you get away again when I just got you to start liking me.” I whisper in her ear. 

She shivers, “stop teasing me.” she whispers as she shivers again. _Whispering in her ear seems to really get her going. Let’s see, her ear is a sweet spot._ I lean in and plant a kiss just below her ear on her neck. I hear her moan a little. I pull back and drop my hand to her thigh, I feel her twitch under my hand. I look up from my plate to her face, her cheeks are flushed and eyes closed. I move my hand up a little and trace circles on her inner thigh. A little gasp escapes her lips, she opens her eyes and looks back at me. “Hmm. You like that Mrs. Rayne?” I ask in a low voice as I move my hand up a little more. 

Her leg trembles, she sucks in her bottom lip and bites down on it. _Her thighs are definitely a very tender spot. Can’t wait to have my lips down there again._ I lean in, “you want to go back to the car and finish what we started earlier?” “You would like that wouldn’t you.” She giggles. I nod. “Fake couples don’t have sex.” She whispers in my ear. _Damn_. “Wait a minute… we got pretty close to having sex in the car this afternoon.” I reply. She blushes, “yeah and we probably shouldn’t let that happen again, since its pretend.” 

“This doesn’t have to be fake.” I shrug. She giggles, “I’ll think about it.” I sigh and go back to eating dinner. “Well play that one by ear.” I say. She nods. 

“Okay fine, you want to talk more about religion?” I tease her. She laughs.

“Sure, since we are on the subject of religion, what about women getting abortions… are you Pro-life or Pro-choice?” she asks. “I feel like this is a test…” I laugh as she shrugs, “there’s no wrong answer, I won’t judge you on your opinion.” I lean into the space between us, _I would never tell a woman what she can do to her body but I need to know what her thoughts are on it._ “What if I say Pro-life?” I ask knowing she might want to end the conversation. 

But I’m surprised when she doesn’t, “Okay, so… let’s say a murderer is on death roll he has done everything he can to change. He has gone to church to ask Jesus into his life and the church has forgiven him but he is still scheduled for execution, what about his life?” she asks. “He killed people.” I reply confused.

“Since you’re Pro-life, what makes his life not worth saving but the life of a baby that is unwanted, absolutely needs to be saved.” She says.

“Even though that baby might grow up in poverty and then ends up in a gang then ends up murdering someone and in the same prison on death roll next to the first murderer.” She adds. I smile and sit back drinking my wine, “you’re good, your debate teacher would be proud.” I reply. 

“So, are you Pro-life or Pro-birth?” she asks. “I think I need to change my answer to Pro-choice,” I laugh and wipe my mouth. She smiles, “That’s good. Women should be able to decide what they do with their own life and bodies; abortions are medical procedures and shouldn’t be a political topic in my option.” 

“What about a religious topic, the main reason it’s a political topic is because of religion.” I reply. She lets out a loud laugh. “Have you read the new testament?” she asks while drinking her wine. 

“A little.” I shrug waiting to hear more of her thoughts. “You’ve read the virgin Mary story?” she asks. “I think so… an angel tells Mary she’s pregnant and that it’s the savior, so on and so on.” I say while gesturing with my hands. 

She nods, “yes that part with the angel…” she stops and takes a big drink of her wine. She straightens up as she begins to speak, “The angel, Gabriel comes down to Mary and tells her she will conceive our savior and she consented to this.” I cock my head to the side, “she consented?” Erin nods, “What verse is it…” she squints and snaps her fingers, “Luke 1:38 “I am the Lord’s servant,” Mary answered. “May your word to me be fulfilled.” Then the angel left her.’ Gabriel even let her ask questions and he explained everything to her and then she basically said okay let’s do this.” she practically bouncing up and down as she gets more excited. “ _Therefore_ , she gave _consent_ to being the mother of Jesus. Thank you and good night.” She downs the rest of her wine as I let a laugh. _I love how she shows her passion so much._

“Okay so what you’re saying is that since she gave permission to Gabriel to be god’s servant or whatever that’s the same as deciding to keep a possibly unwanted child?” I ask with a laugh. “Yep.” She replies as she shoves her fork into her mouth. 

_I think I might already be in love with her._ “Rin,” she looks up at me. “Your mind is truly fascinating.” I say as she smiles. She suddenly pulls back and clears her throat. _She must still be worried about us._ I suppress a sigh and go back to eating my dinner. 

I hear my phone ring. I look at it and see that it is an unknown number. “Who is it?” Erin asks. I shrug, “I don’t know.” I ignore the call and go back to eating a few seconds later the phone rings again. I look at the phone and see the same number. I answer, “Hello?” “How dare you block me, you piece of shit.” Macy yells into the phone. I hang up and sigh. “It was Macy wasn’t it?” Erin asks in a pissed tone. “How did she get your number?” she asks. “I don’t know.” I shrug. 

I look over to Erin, her hand shakes as she covers her mouth, “Li, did you give her your number? Why would we go though the whole mess of changing it if you were going to give it to her?” Her voice cracks. “Rin, I swear that I didn’t give her my number. I only texted the guys and my father my new number that’s it.” I wrap my arm around her shoulders, “baby I promise I would never do that to you.” Erin wipes her face and nods. 

The phone rings again, I hear Erin groan beside me. “it’s fine I’m just going to ignore it,” I say as she grabs my phone. “Hello?” she says into the phone in a pissed off tone. I hear Macy scream in the background. Erin pulls the phone away from her ear. “I thought I told you not to call him anymore.” She hisses into the phone. 

“Well it was implied when I told you to stay away from him,” she growls. I look up and see Erin’s face turn a bright red all over, even her chest and neck are bright red. She breathes heavy as she listens to Macy yelling on the other end, “Oh my god seriously, you seriously can’t be fake crying right now. Only fucking dogs can hear you at this point.” Erin retorts into the phone making me laugh. 

Erin shoots a glare in my direction, “You know it is perfect timing you called… oh you haven’t heard… I just figured that since his father has been feeding you his every move, he would have told you that Liam and I have just celebrated our one month wedding anniversary… yes that’s right he is all mine now…” Erin says and then a few minutes later she laughs, “Oh I would love to see you in person… Please be my guest, it would be the second greatest day of my life to end yours.” Erin says with a wide smile. 

I look around the room to make sure no one is listening in; I see Tony looking over at us through the little service window. Then I pull Erin closer. I rub her shoulder, “Rin, baby, just hang up.” I whisper. Erin looks at me and places her hand over my mouth.

“Oh no sweetheart that’s a promise… you show up here and you will end up on my wall as a trophy… oh yes I do enjoy hunting and I am a damn good markswoman.” Erin purrs into the phone. “uh huh bye.” Erin hangs up the phone and turns it off. She turns to me and removes her hand. I see tears flooding her eyes. 

“Uh… I can’t do this if you’re going to still get calls from her.” I put my phone away, “I thought you wanted this to be all pretend. Are you jealous?” I tease her. She turns away from me and lets her hair fall between us. I brush it back and see a tear roll onto her cheek. I start to wipe it away when she pulls away and wipes her face off. She straightens up and clears her throat.

“Since we are here in the diner you hope to buy, don’t you have any more questions about it?” she asks while pulling her phone. “Do you really want to go over that in the middle of our date?” I ask worried. 

“You still consider this a date after that phone call?” she asks. I nod, “I have lived with that woman trying to ruin my life for a long time and I’m not going to let her ruin this as long as you don’t.” She sighs.. “Why did you say that my father was feeding her information?” I ask. 

Erin turns to me, “it wasn’t that hard to put two and two together, knowing all the facts. He made a huge deal with her father when the two of you married. The marriage was obviously part of the deal. And she still wants you because of the money, she’s going to run out of the money you gave her after the divorce soon.” I look at her confused again. “How would you know any of that?” I ask. “I have my ways.” She crosses her arms. “I… but how did you know it was him?” 

“Oh, come on Liam, he was the one that introduced you two, right?” she asks as I nod. “And from what I read he basically forced you to marry her, right?” I nod again. “And you divorced without his approval?” she asks, I nod. “Are you seriously not following along?” she asks. “She and your father are very close. They have lunch once a week Liam seriously how do you not know this.” 

_Of course he still talks to her. She must be the one he blocks out his Thursdays for._

I sigh and rake my fingers through my hair. “there it is.” She says in a pissed tone. “How would he even know every move I’ve made? I don’t tell him anything, unless its for work.” I say. “Leo. He talks to your father almost every day. I don’t believe he knows what your father does with the information after but that is how he knows.” She explains. 

I look up and see that she is still upset. “How long was it after signing the divorce papers before she started coming back to you wanting sex?” Erin asks, raising her eyebrows.

“How-” I start to ask but she cuts me off. “Macy has been trained on how to keep a man, Liam. She knows you and knows how to push your buttons. She knows that you would eventually give in and go back to her as long as she kept other women away. So, I need to know… because I won’t compete with her. How many times did it work?” she asks. 

I shake my head, “Baby you will never have to compete with anyone, especially not her, you are all I want. And I haven’t touched her since a month before I filed for the divorce. That was years ago. Yes, it is true that she tried but I never gave in.” I reply. “Wait…” she whispers. “yeah?” “Did you say that I’m all you want?” she asks. I nod, “yes I did and I meant it.” 

“Okay.” She replies. I nod and decide to change the subject, _leave it to Macy to try to ruin this night._ I reach over and stroke Erin’s cheek, “I’m sorry Rin. I promise I will fix this.” she leans closer to me. She reaches up and holds my hand on her cheek before grabbing it and holding it in her lap. “I’m sorry, that I almost let her ruin this…” she whispers. I pull her closer to me and lean in and let my lips hover above hers. She leans in and presses her lips to mine. I feel her smile against my lips. “Thank you.” She whispers. I run my fingers through her hair. “You’re welcome. Now let’s talk about something else.” I say kissing her again. She nods.

I look around the diner then back to Erin. “You know I think your employees probably don’t want you to sell this place.” I respond. “That’s not a good way to convince me to sell.” She giggles. “Your father would be upset.” I nod. “I don’t really care what he wants, this place is too special to let him get his hands on it. I really think you should stay the owner of this diner.” I reply.

She scrunches her face, “I know but being in here freaks me out,” she says. “you’re fine right now,” I reply. “That’s because you’re here with me, I feel safe with you. Even though that scares the hell out of me.” she replies. 

“You’re scared of the feeling or that you have stronger feelings for whatever we have going on here?” I ask I hear her breath snag and then after a few minutes she just nods her head. “Do you have stronger feelings?” I ask. She doesn’t respond, “Rin?” “Can we please talk about something else?” she asks. “We can as long as we talk about this later.” I say as I brush her hair out of her face. She nods.

“Okay. Why does this place make you so nervous?” I ask. I look at her face and I can see pain flash across before she composes herself, “When I was starting the remodel on this place, I went through a few contractors before I found the right one, Roger…” she says and then clears her throat.

“anyway, before I found Roger, I hired a guy and a few weeks later I met him here to go over the plans and he attacked me in the kitchen…” she explains. I move closer to her and offer her my hand. 

“So, since then I don’t like being… in here.” She explains as she takes my hand. “Does anyone… do your friends know?” I ask her. 

“No, the only person that knows is you… it’s annoying how much I trust you.” She says looking down at the table. “So, anyway I took off for a few weeks and went to New York and then after I thought I was able to come back, I found Roger and he helped me fix everything here. One day after he wanted to meet me here, he could see how anxious I was standing in the kitchen and handed me a sledge hammer and told me to help bust down the wall. And it helped but after the remodel was done and I couldn’t break anything… I just couldn’t handle it. I get anxious the further I go into the building.” she adds. 

“Well, I think you are making progress, you haven’t really been anxious all night. At least not about the diner.” I reply as I kiss the back of her hand. “Why didn’t you tell anyone?” I ask. “Uh… well I was kind of ashamed… I know how to defend myself and Callie and Javi both know that. That guy, he caught me off guard, I turned to point at something and he hit me over the head with something.” she sighs, “I woke up a few hours later and my clo–” she stops. 

I feel my heart pump harder. “did you at least report him to the police?” She shakes her head, “Li, it’s not something I ever wanted anyone to know and I certainly wasn’t about to go to the hospital and have them take pictures of it. I’ve been through that bef–” she stops and clears her throat. 

“What if he does it to another girl?” I ask. I see her eyes dart to Tony, whose been watching over Erin protectively the whole time. “You don’t need to worry about that guy ever doing anything again.” she says then covers her mouth. “Was Tony the one that taught you how to defend yourself?” I ask. Erin shakes her head, “no I knew how before ever met Tony.” I nod, “So Javi taught you.” she shakes her head, “no. Javi did help me after the first…” she stops and clears her throat. “I really don’t want to talk about this.” I nod and pull her closer to me. 

“Rin, I promise you will never have to go through something like that again. And we will find someone else to buy the diner.” Erin shakes her head, “I want you to buy it.” “My father will rip this diner to pieces.” I shake my head. “No you Liam not your father.” I nod, “Okay lets discuss this later, not on our date.” I kiss her cheek. She nods. 

We sit in silence for a while, close to one another, I keep my arm around her shoulders. She leans her head on mine. Her phone rings and she picks it up. I see Stephen’s name flash on the screen. She rejects the call, “Rin, just ignore it…” I kiss her forehead and she nods and turns her phone off. “I’m sorry I got you in this mess.” She says after a few minutes. “Rin, I want to be here with you and I’m not going to let you clean this up by yourself.” She nods her head. I feel her put her hand on my thigh. 

Jody comes over with a cordless phone, “Catherine there’s a phone call for you.” Erin sighs, “Who is it?” she asks. “It’s Stephen, he said he needed to discuss something personal.” Erin nods and takes the phone. She puts it between our heads. I can hear heavy breathing on the other end.

“Hello?” she answers. “Catherine,” He replies. “Stephen, I’m sorry but I think it would be best if you stopped calling me.” I can hear him throw something, glass breaks in the background. “Why are you at Maggie’s with him?” he growls into the phone. “Stephen… Liam is my husband now and you are aware of that and need to respect my wishes.” She replies. “I warned you… you have a few seconds to stand and walk out the door without him.” I wrap my arm tighter around her. “Stephen, this is Liam…” I say into the phone. “Put her back on the phone… now!” he screams. “No. Catherine isn’t your property and she will not be receiving any more threats from you. If I find out you are making threats towards her again you will have to deal with me… in person.” 

I can feel Erin’s hand tighten on my leg. I look over and she shakes her head. I hang up the phone. “Jody, if he calls again ignore the call.” I hand the phone back to Jody and pull Erin into my arms. “It’s okay, I’m not going to let him touch you.” I whisper. “I’m not worried about me, Li. He threatened you, he’s going to try something.” “We can handle that when it comes right now let’s enjoy our time together.” I whisper back and kiss her shoulder. Erin relaxes in my arms and hugs me tight.

—-

I walk over to the cash register and pay our bill. Erin walks up behind me. 

“Liam, honey,” she teases, “take me home please. I’m so tired.” Erin says as she makes a frowny face, I take her hand, “of course, my love.” She smiles as we walk out of the diner hand in hand. 

I get in the car and start to drive away, “why are you smiling?” Erin asks me. “I just had an amazing day with you, love.” I reply. Erin smiles back as she shows me the long way back to her house, “Do you see that little bridge in the park over there?” she asks while pointing in the small park at the center of town. 

“Yeah,” I reply. “That’s where Pops asked Mama to marry him,” she says.

As we drive through town Erin points out all the little spots that are somehow special to her, “So which one of these spot’s is where you had your first kiss,” I ask as curiosity gets the best of me. 

“My first kiss didn’t happen here,” she shrugs. “So where did it happen?” I ask smiling. “It was outside the library at my high school,” she replies. “Was he any good?” I ask curiously, “I mean am I better?” I tease. She laughs. 

“What makes you think it was a boy?” she asks leaning back in the seat. “Ooh, was she better. Don’t hold back, give me all the details.” I smirk. 

“It wasn’t like that… My first kiss was technically Callie. She was trying to explain how to kiss before my first date and I didn’t quite understand so she showed me how.” Erin laughs at me. “Hmm, have you two ever done anything more than kiss?” I ask, I feel my pants tighten a little. _Stop it_. 

Erin giggles but doesn’t answer. “Oh my God Rin you did.” I look over and see her blush. “It may have happened.” I swallow and readjust myself, “are you going to tell me details?” “Maybe in a year or two.” she whispers. I smile. 

She takes my hand in hers, I pull through the gate onto the long driveway. “So, you like spending time with me?” I ask. I look over at her and she nods. “I love spending time with you, it feels like I’ve known you my whole life.” She says as she grabs her purse.

“So are you tired,” I ask as I help her out of the car. “Why?” she asks with a coy smile. “I just thought maybe you might want to watch a movie or something else,” I reply as she opens the door.

The house is eerily quiet, “Hello….?” Erin yells up to the balcony on the second floor and she waits for a reply but nothing happens. “Hey what’s this?” she says pointing to the table in the foyer, where there is a large vase full of roses and sunflowers. _Oh good they got here, I hope she doesn’t mind that I used song lyrics again_. She pulls out the card and reads it aloud, “To my little firecracker, I wanna make you smile whenever you are sad. Carry you around when your arthritis is bad. All I wanna do is grow old with you… Put you to bed when you’ve had too much to drink. I could be the man that grows old with you…” She smiles “are those Adam Sandler lyrics?” she giggles, I nod. “Oh, you’re such a dork.” “I’m your dork.” I smile. She holds the card against her chest. “Liam, you making me all… oh god this is way too sweet.” she lets out a little squeal. I smile, “I wanted to surprise you.” 

“Thank you, how did you know I would like these?” she asks with a warm smile. “Research,” I reply as I wrap my arms around her. “Well aren’t you just the little charmer,” she giggles. 

“Do you want to go for a swim?” she asks. “As long as I’m not alone,” I kiss her neck. She runs to her room as I follow behind her and sit on the bed waiting. 

She comes out with a towel wrapped around her, “Did you bring a swimsuit?” she asks. “nope,” I reply. “hmm, well I guess you’ll have to just strip down,” she says with a smirk as she walks out of the room with an extra towel. I chuckle watching her leave the room slowly. When she gets to the door she turns towards me and holds out her hand and motions with her finger for me to follow.

I follow her down and watch her study the window, “So we just push on the glass or?” I ask. “Here hold these,” she says as she hands me my towel. She unwraps her towel from her body, revealing a cherry red string bikini. 

I can’t stop myself from taking the sight of her amazing curves and her legs. I let my eyes trail over every inch of her body, the red bikini sets off her even tan in this lighting. I find myself biting my lip as I look at her. “Well here hold this,” she demands arching her brow as she notices me looking at her body. 

“You okay?” she asks with a grin. “uh…” I clear my throat, “yeah,” I reply grabbing the towel. I watch her walk over and grab a long silver hook and uses it to pop a lock at the top of the window near the ceiling. She walks slowly back to the corner putting the hook back and walks back. She plays with the hemline of her bottoms as she turns to face the pool. I can see her smile in the reflection of the window. _Goddammit she’s doing it on purpose._ I can feel my pants tighten slightly as I watch her. _Down boy, we’re not quite ready yet. We have to take our time with her, she’s special._

A small groan comes out from me as she bends down and pops another lock near the floor and the whole middle of the wall pivots open, “here help me push this the rest of the way,” she says as I stare, “we’ll get locked in here if we don’t.” I walk over and help her, “would that be so bad,” I reply. 

At the edge of the pool, I watch her walk to the other end of the pool. I study her body from afar looking at the tattoos she has. The one on her back starts on her left side of her rib cage and curves around onto her back. She stops at the end of the pool next to the hand rail. 

“Are you just going to watch me or join me?” she giggles. I walk over to a chair and slowly remove my shirt and then my jeans. She watches my every move as she walks into the water. She bites her bottom lip as her eyes rake over my body. _That’s right baby this is all yours when you’re ready._ I walk over to the steps and slowly walk into the pool as she eyes me.

I get in and go to sit next to her on the step, when she turns and grabs my hand pulling me further into the water. “So, what’s this?” I ask as I run my hand up her hip. “My favorite flowers, but I think you already knew that.” she says, turning to show me. “What’s your favorite flower?” she asks. “Orchids.” I reply with a smile. “What about this one here?” I rub my fingers over the moth on her shoulder. “Um…” she looks over her shoulder and back at me, “I got that after I broke things off with the girl that broke me… it covers the date we met.” She says shyly. 

“And this one?” I ask as I tickle her left side. She twitches a little then grabs my hand. “It’s just a…” she hesitates, “scar of sorts.” She says smiling. I look closer and see that it is handwriting and a purple ribbon, the tattoo reads, ‘the scars that we bear serve not as a sign of weakness, but a reminder of the pain we had to overcome.’

I run my finger along the tattoo, she looks down at the water. “I’m… not ready to tell you this secret,” she whispers, “you wouldn’t look at me the same way you do you now.” She adds. _I want to find whoever hurt her. She didn’t deserve whatever happened to her._ “Let’s talk about how I look at you,” I wrap my arms around her and walk deeper in the water. 

She smiles. “I don’t know if you even know how intense you stare at me. It’s like you’re trying to see into my soul,” she laughs and ducks under the water and swims away. I swim after her. 

When I catch up to her, she wraps her legs around my waist. “So, what’s your favorite movie?” I ask. “I’ll give you a hint.” she giggles. “Okay.” She giggles again, “42.” “42?” she nods, “need another hint? Don’t panic.” I smile, “The answer to the ultimate question of life, the universe, and everything is 42.” She nods and giggles again. “I like The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy, too. What’s your favorite TV show?” I ask. “Don’t blink. Don’t even blink. Blink and you’re dead. Don’t turn your back. Don’t look away. And don’t blink.” she stops and looks up, “ummm…. Rule 1, The Doctor lies.” I chuckle, “Rin, you are so wonderfully nerdy.” “What’s yours?” she asks. “Doctor who is also a favorite of mine.” I reply. “Ooh, ooh, who’s your favorite doctor?” she asks excitedly. 

“Matt Smith.” I reply. “Dude no. David Tenant all day every day.” I chuckle, “it’s the long swishy coat huh?” I ask as she giggles and shakes her head. “No, the eleventh was fun and almost perfect, but the tenth doctor was complex and flawed.” 

—-

We go inside and change, I watch her brush her hair at her vanity. “Are you ready for bed?” I ask pulling the covers back on the bed and patting the spot next to me. I see her grin in the mirror. “I should really sleep on the couch,” she says. “Why?” I ask. “Fake couples don’t sleep in the same bed.” she shrugs. “I could sleep on the couch,” I reply. “it would be rude of me to have a guest sleep on the couch.”

I walk her to the door. She lingers at the door staring at the bed sneaking a look at me. Unexpectedly she jumps into my arms and wraps her legs around my waist; looks deep into my eyes, “It wouldn’t be right to end a date without a kiss, right?” she asks, raising her eyebrows. 

“hmm… you’re right… how should we fix that?” I ask. She cups her hand at the back of my neck and gently presses her lips to mine. Even in a gently sweet kiss there’s electricity between us. I set her down and she turns to walk to the door. _I don’t want to stop_. I pull her back to me picking her up and press her against the door and my hand tangles in her wet hair. She breathes heavily, “Liam…” I pull her into a deeper, more passionate kiss. 

She pushes her tongue past my lips, I hear her moan. I feel her tug on my lip with her teeth as her hands fists my shirt. I carry her to the bed and sit down. She runs her fingers through my hair as I pull on her bottom lip making her moan loudly. Then she gasps as I run my hands up her hips to the small of her back. She pushes me down to the bed. She kisses me roughly. I hear an animal like growl come from her lips. Our lips vibrate together. I run my hands up her sides. She tugs at my shirt. My arms wrap around her back as I roll her onto her back. I pull my shirt off and wrap her arms around me before kissing her again. 

I feel her nails dig in my back as I pull on her lip. “Liam can we…” She breathes heavily and sits up. 

“What’s wrong?” I ask, hoping I don’t sound impatient. “I know that we keep getting close to doing it but I want to slow down, fuck I’m so sorry.” she holds her hand over her mouth. I roll off her and catch my breath. “Rin, it’s okay we don’t have to. Let’s watch a movie or something.” She nods. I turn on her tv and pull up the breakfast club, “we never actually watched this.” I whisper as I turn the movie on. She nods and exhales heavy. I reach over and hold her hand. Erin leans back on the pillows; her whole body is tensed next to me. 

“What’s the matter, babe?” I ask. She shakes her head, “are we crazy? Like should we even be thinking about having sex with each other? You know, sense this is fake.” She blushes. 

“I don’t think we are crazy; we are both very attracted to each other and have feelings for each other. It’s completely up to you on if we have sex or not. And for the record I don’t think anything about our relationship is fake except telling people we’re married.” I pull her closer to me. “you are not ready to take this to the next level right now though and that’s okay I can wait until you are.” I add as I kiss her lips. She nods, relaxes slowly and snuggles into my chest. “Thank you.” I kiss her forehead and hold her tight. 

We lay watching five high school idiots dance on a table. Erin looks up at me, “I’m sorry for the way I reacted that night we watched this.” I tighten my arms around her, “oh baby, no you don’t have to be sorry. I was being an ass. I shouldn’t have tried to rush you.” I kiss the top of her head and go back to watching the movie. When the movie ends I look down and see Erin’s eyes are closed, sleeping so peacefully. I roll her over to her side of the bed and slip under the covers. 

Erin rolls back to face me, she pulls herself on top of me and starts to kiss my neck as I run my fingers through her hair. I sit up and pull her into my chest. She climbs off me onto the floor. I grab her hand, she kisses my knuckles and pulls away walking towards the door.

She clears her throat, “Good night, mon chéri.” she says walking out of the bedroom and closes the door slowly. I lay back in bed staring at the ceiling. A few minutes later my phone buzzes, I look at it and see it’s a text from Rin.

Rin: Hey, I thought you might want this… Xx.

She has attached a photo of herself lying on the couch, she’s surrounded by a soft amber glow. Her hair drapes over the pillow, her eyes burn into me. She has her lower lip tucked in her teeth. I can feel myself twitch as I think about our steamy little make out session before the movie. 

Liam: you’re the most beautiful woman ever. Xx.

I start to drift off to sleep when I hear the bedroom door open. Erin slips into the bed with me, “hey.” I whisper. She breathes heavy and pulls me into a kiss. Her hands run up my chest to my neck. After a few minutes she slips her hands up and pulls my head back. “Okay, now I really have to go.” She says as she pulls away, I grab her hand. “Why?” I ask. I pull her back into my arms, “because if I don’t leave, we will end up naked.” Erin kisses my neck as I groan loudly at the thought of us finally naked together. 

“Bonne nuit,” she purrs into my ear before getting out of bed. “tease.” I shout across the room as she gets to the door, “you love it.” She says as the door closes. 

I lay back in bed Erin slipping into my dreams leaving me wanting her more than ever.


	18. Feels Like The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: It has been roughly a week since their date. They have grown closer to each other, but are still sleeping apart. Erin and Liam work out. Liam helps her stretch after causing her mind to race with naughty thoughts. Erin shows him her private home office where they finally get intimate. They search the house for hidden cameras. Liam discover that Leo and Erin have become good friends. Cece convinces Erin to let her have a birthday party.

One Week Later:

I wake to her alarm buzzing loudly. I turn it off and see the bathroom light on. I leap out of bed and run in the bathroom see Erin sitting on the counter really close to the mirror, “what are you doing?” I ask. She jumps slightly, “I was trying to put my contacts in but you scared me.” 

She laughs as I wrap my arms around her kissing her neck, she lets out a throaty groan as she leans back into my chest, “well, I let you continue poking your eye,” I say in a low voice in her ear. 

I kiss her neck again and then I walk away before it gets too heated. “So, work out?” I ask. “You bet, it’s leg day, I hate leg day,” she groans getting off the counter. 

“So, not kicking Javi’s ass today?” I ask as I start the shower. “Why are you getting in the shower? You have to help me work out.” She says. “No Javi today?” I ask as she shakes her head with a grin. “I… don’t like that you saw me and Javi fighting the other day.” She looks down. 

“But you weren’t fighting, you were working out, right?” I ask turning the shower off. She sees me pull my pajama pants off and blushes. _I love to make her blush._ “Uh… yeah it was working out but I don’t want you to see that.” She replies looking down ashamed. “Why?” I ask as I pull on shorts. “I just don’t like that side of me.” “Okay, let’s go.” I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder. I hear her laugh as I carry her down to the gym. 

She turns on her Bluetooth speaker this time turning the volume down blushing as a loud song comes on. I can’t help but laugh, she walks over to the free weights picking up a 50-pound weight and starts doing squats. I sit on the weight machine. I try to focus on my own workout but watch her in between my reps.

After an hour of her doing various squats and lunges she starts to do sit ups with a weight held against her chest. After a few reps she lays on the mat staring at the ceiling. She moves her legs and winces, I walk over, “you know if you stretched after your legs wouldn’t hurt so bad,” I sit down next to her. 

“Javi usually helps me with that but I have him doing yard work right now. He started complaining about the heat in the afternoon, he’s such a baby when it comes to yard work.” She giggles. I scoot closer to her and grab her legs, she gasps as I pull one of her legs up over my shoulder and push it up to her chest, using my body weight as an anchor, “you’re so tense, relax.” I laugh when she blushes and turns her head. 

I repeat this with her other leg then grab her shoulder and push her left leg over her right, I feel her leg stiffen up. “Rin, relax.” “kinda hard to do when you are manhandling me.” she blushes again. “Does Javi not do it like this? This is the most basic way to help someone stretch their legs.” I laugh as I pull her right over her left. “Javi is gentler.” She huffs, “maybe I just overdid it, my hip is killing me, let go.” “I can fix that but you need to relax.” She nods. 

I press the soles of her feet together then push them up forming a diamond with her legs. I gently press down on her knees. I can feel her hips pop, “oh. How did you do that?” “it sounds like I need to be your workout partner from now on.” I say as I flip her leg to the side and press on her hip and up on her knee, “you’re just jealous of him still.” She giggles. “no, I just know your body better than him.” She scoffs, “you do not.” I laugh, “ah yes, I do. I know that after a long day of wearing heels your left knee hurts from an old injury. Right?” She huffs, “who told you about that?” 

I laugh and fold her legs and push up to her chest. “No one did. But I’m guessing that’s why you quit playing softball.” She shakes her head, “it was my shoulder and rotator cuff, not my knee. The knee injury is from an old running injury, I can deal with that pain.” 

“How did that happen?” I ask. “Which one?” she asks as I pull her up. “all of them.” I say. “The shoulder happened during a game in junior high, I had this horrible volunteer coach that wasn’t a softball coach. He worked for some minor league baseball team and he didn’t understand how to throw a curveball underhanded and kept making the girls throw their shoulder into the pitch. Worse pain I’ve ever experienced.” 

“Why was he having them pitch like that, it doesn’t make sense speed comes from the wrist not the shoulder.” I say as I help her stretch her arms. “How about the rotator cuff?” I ask. 

She sits up, “it happened in my final game, I had three games back to back and my coach wouldn’t put the sub in so I didn’t get to ice my shoulder between innings.” “what an ass.” She nods, “it’s not painful now but I had surgery to fix it. But it’s why I didn’t play in college, I couldn’t pitch as fast as I was able to before the injury.” 

“Okay, how did the knee injury happen?” I ask “It was during practice. I was running to catch the ball, jumped up and got it but landed wrong and tore a bunch of ligaments.” She says pointing to the outside of her knee. I run my fingers over her knee. “ouch.” I laugh. She goes silent as I pull her closer. 

“We have to search the house today for any more hidden cameras that Stephen might have snuck in here.” she says as she looks at the ceiling. 

“Rin… how do you think he could have gotten in here?” I ask. She looks up at me then drops her head back to the mat. “Probably one of the fucking maids.” She sighs. “Why would they do that?” I ask. “It’s kind of a long story. Let’s finish here and then I will show you the study.” 

I help her stretch out her back as she tries to not make eye contact with me. Every time she looks at me while I have my hands on her, she blushes and quickly looks away making me laugh every time. I turn her to face me and help her stretch her sides. 

“I can see that you’re having very dirty thoughts right now.” I whisper as she blushes. “Shut up, I’m…” She huffs and shakes her head. I laugh, “Oh they must very naughty if you are this embarrassed.” Erin rolls her eyes and goes silent. 

I wrap my arms around her, “its okay baby, I like that you think of me like that.” I say planting a kiss on her shoulder. We hear someone clear their throat. Erin’s head whips around, “Nonna!” Erin stands up fast. 

Nonna laughs, “You two have so much passion between you, even in tender moments.” “Nonna you shouldn’t sneak up on people.” Erin replies. 

Nonna shrugs, “Do me a favor Erin…” Erin crosses her arms, “Yes?” “Let this wonderful man love you, before someone else steals him away.” Erin pulls me up and we walk out of the gym, “Leave it to Nonna to try and push us together.” She laughs. 

“I agree with Nonna.” I reply. Erin laughs, “which part?” “Well I am delightful…” I laugh. “and we do have passion.” I wiggle my eyebrows as Erin starts to walk upstairs. She laughs. I get up next to her and slap her ass, she lets out a squeal “come on Mrs. Rayne.” 

—-

I walk to the closet and grab some clean clothes and put them on the counter in the bathroom. Erin starts the shower and then starts to remove her sports bra. I freeze when I notice her doing this. I can see her in the mirror as she unhooks the small clasp on the back. I turn as she crosses her arms, grabs the sides and pulls up. Her boobs bounce out of the bra then she tosses it to the hamper across the bathroom. _She has completely forgotten that I’m standing here or she’s very comfortable with me._ She pulls her shorts off and tosses them. I clear my throat. She turns, “Oh, hey. I thought you left the room.” 

She grabs a towel and hides behind it, “Give me twenty minutes.” I laugh, “you don’t have to hide babe. Already seen most of it yesterday afternoon remember.” I wiggle my eyebrows. “And just about all of it now. Nice purple thong.” I add.

“Well I was hiding so _you_ wouldn’t get a boner.” I wiggle my brows, “you would love that, admit you like having it pressed against you while we make out.” She smiles for a second then composes herself, “you might not see any of it again if you keep acting like that.” She retorts. I laugh, “I can see it whenever I want. All I have to do is close my eyes.” 

She scoffs and throws a loofah towards me; I laugh as I catch it. “Good thing you don’t play anymore.” I say as I toss it back. “Get out lover boy.” She giggles as I walk over to her and pull her in for a kiss. Erin moans into my lips before I let go. I chuckle, “okay, babe. I’m going to finish my coffee in my new favorite spot.” She looks at me confused. “The porch?” she asks. I nod as I walk out the door. 

I look out at the backyard, I can see Javi on a large lawn mower. I look down to a small court yard that is beside the glass pool room. I can see Zelda pacing up and down the length of the natatorium. I hear Erin walk out on the porch. “Zelda looks like she might be having a heated discussion.” I point out. 

I walk over to her and kiss her cheek, “I’m going to shower. I’ll meet you in the study.” Erin nods her head and walks inside. 

—-

I walk out to the foyer and see Erin waiting outside the study door. She looks around, “I don’t let anyone in here, not even Callie… so you’re special.” She unlocks the door with a skeleton key. “Welcome to my private office.” She opens the thick heavy walnut door. And walks through and gestures for me to come in. I step into the office and she shuts the heavy door. 

The door closing makes a loud thud sound. The study has a large walnut desk in front of a large set of windows. The walls are painted black with gold trim; the wall next to the door is covered in family pictures, just below a chair rail is a small velvet teal and gold sofa. There is a large white fluffy rug under the desk on top hardwood floors. 

The wall across from the door is covered floor to ceiling in books. Across from the desk on the opposite side of the room is a large aqua colored glass tiled fireplace with a gold Moroccan screen in front of it. 

I turn to face her, “Sorry the door is really heavy.” She says as she sits behind the desk, “why do you need such a thick door?” I ask. 

“Sound proof office.” She says as she waves her finger above her head referring to the walls. “Why do you need a sound proof office?” I smirk. Her eyes rake over my body, “Come over here and find out.” she smirks back. I cock my head to the side, “Thought you wanted to wait.” 

“Hmm, I think you’ve waited long enough.” She stands and walks over to the door and turns the lock. “Take your shirt off.” She says as she looks over her shoulder. My heart races as I slowly unbutton my shirt. She walks over and stands in front of me not removing her clothes, “what about you?” 

She reaches up and puts her finger over my lips, “Tsk tsk, did I say you could speak?” I swallow hard and shake my head. “You’re taking too long.” she says as her finger trails down to my buttons. She takes both her hands and wraps her fingers around the placket of my partially open shirt and rips it open. I let out a groan as she scraps her nails down my chest, “Now your pants mon chéri.” I nod and quickly undo my jeans and let them fall to the floor. 

“That’s a good boy.” She whispers. I see her shiver.

I nod as she rubs my hard cock through my boxers. Her hand slips under the elastic and pulls them down. I step out, kicking them off as she strokes my shaft. She steps forward and kisses my chest before dropping to her knees. 

She runs her tongue up the length of my cock. “Oh god, Rin.” “Been a while since I’ve done this to a guy.” she giggles. “Well you’re starting out grea– oh yes.” I look down as her lips wrap around the end. Her tongue swirls around the head before she takes me deep into her mouth. “Fuck, too great.” My fingers tangle in her hair as I slow her down, “nnhhmm.” I hear her moan before she speeds back up and pushes my hand away. She wraps her hand around the base of my shaft as she slides me in and out. “Fuck baby don’t stop.” I feel the head of my cock hit the back of her throat, “Rin, baby… yes.” My knees go weak. I grab a hold of the chair next to me as she sucks harder. “I’m gonna come baby.” “mmmhmm.” she moans. Her lips vibrate over my length before she takes in as much as she can and moans again. “Yes, fuck.” I growl and empty into the back of her throat. 

I hear her gag for a second, “Rin baby are you okay?” I look down and slide out of her mouth, she nods and swallows. “Get me some water over there.” she points to the bookcase behind me. I turn, “of course my little temptress.” I walk over and grab a couple of bottles off the shelf. I open one and turn back, she stands at the corner of her desk rubbing her swollen lips. I hand her the open bottle, she takes a big sip and sets it down. 

She looks up, “now on your knees.” “what?” I ask breathless. “I said get on your knees.” She says breathing heavy. “Yes my little temptress.” I groan and drop down to my knees. She steps closer, “unzip my dress.” I wrap my arms around her and pull the zipper down. Goosebumps blister her skin as I peel the dress off her and let it drop to the floor. “Fuck Rin.” 

I let my eyes rake over her body, she has on a black lace bra with matching garter belt and panties with nude stockings. She steps out of her dress and her heels. I watch her snap the garter’s bands off her stockings, she extends her leg to me. I run my hands over the nylon to the top above her knee. I kiss her thigh and roll the stocking down slowly. _I think I have a new kink I wasn’t aware of._ Her head falls back as she lets out a loud moan.

After I pull her stockings off she bends down and kisses my lips. “Bon garçon, mon chéri.” She kisses me again. “I love it when you talk dirty to me, like that.” I reply. She shakes her head and giggles. “Tell me what you want me to do my little temptress.” Erin growls, “Now touch me, Liam.” She drops to her knees next to me and pulls her bra off. I lay her on her back gently. 

I push her knees apart. I run my hands up her thighs to her exposed breast. I lean over her and suck one of her nipples into my lips. 

“Tell me where.” I whisper in her ear. I slowly kiss down to the valley between her bare breasts. She moans and shivers with each kiss, “fuck Liam, you know where.” I flick her nipple with the tip of my tongue. She lets out a loud moan, “hmm yes now, Liam.” 

I slide my hand down to her panties and rub a small circle over her clit through them. I pull my hand away, when I put my mouth to her panties she gasps and grabs my head and pulls me back up. “Not yet, mon chéri.” she says with her cheeks flushed. 

I slide my hand under the edge of her panties and slip my finger into her slick folds, I let out a groan when I feel how wet she is. “Why can’t I see what feels so heavenly baby?” I ask as my finger slips into her entrance. I slowly push my fingers in and out as she moans louder. I feel her constrict around my fingers. _Fuck she just got so tight._ “Tell me or I’ll stop.” I whisper in her ear. 

“No don’t stop fuck… oh god.” she moans. I slow my fingers and pull out. “Dammit Liam let me come.” I kiss her neck, “I will but I want to see all of you first.” I hook my fingers in the edges of her panties and start to pull down, “Liam, you should know that I have a tattoo down there that I’m not proud of.” she whimpers. “That doesn’t bother me.” I start to pull them down and see letters inked on her skin. _Wouldn’t have pegged her for the type that would let someone brand their name on her._ I pull her panties down to her ankles and look closer at her tattoo, inside a heart is the name Lilith. _Damn she’s so smooth down here._

I push her knees further apart and look at her perfect pink center. “hmm baby you’re so wet already.” I press circles into her nub. “fuck..” she groans. I smile, “yes Rin…” I slip my fingers in hooking them. I feel her already fluttering around them. “hmmm” she moans. “Don’t you dare hold back, baby just let go” I press on her nub with my thumb and push my fingers in further to reach her g spot. “Yes right there.” I feel her legs start to tremble, “yes baby let your body take over.” I growl in her ear. Her legs shake as she gets closer, “yes Rin come for me.” 

Her back arches off the floor as I pump in and out faster. “fuck Liam fuck…” I sit up and watch her whole body shake as her orgasm takes over. Her walls squeeze so tight she pushes my fingers out. I look down between her legs and see her clit throbbing. I rub circles around it and slip back inside. Erin starts to scoot back as she quivers, “where are you going?” I pull her back to my side, “fuck Liam, I’m so close. Fuck..” she groans as I hold her hips down to the floor. 

I flick my fingers faster, she clenches around them, “that’s my good girl come for me.” “oh.. yes Liam oh oh oh” she shouts. a few seconds later my hand fills with her essence. _damn she comes a lot, that so hot_. She falls flat on the floor. I pull my fingers out and suck off each drop. “I love the way you taste my little temptress.” I look back down, “damn baby you’re dripping.” I lean down and lick her inner thigh off. “You should probably warn a guy that you’re a squirter.” I laugh. Erin groans, “clean it up.” “You’re so fucking hot.” She sits up on her elbows, “now.” I nod, “yes ma’am.” I lean down and run my tongue up her soaked folds and capture her nub with my lips, flicking my tongue. Her legs shake again, “Oh god, LIAM.” I feel her center flutter as she comes again, flooding my mouth. 

I crawl up her body and kiss her lips. “Do you have a condom baby?” She giggles, “no, I only dated women for 10 years if I have one its definitely expired.” I groan as I picture her with another girl. “Okay I think I have one in my wallet.” I reach over to my jeans and pull my wallet out. I pull out the condom. “Thank god. I honestly thought we would have to stop.” she whispers. I laugh, “why?” “Every time we try to fuck something stops us. Oh, god Liam slowly.” she grunts as I push into her. 

I stop and let her get used to me. I feel her squeeze as she adjusts, “fuck Rin you’re so tight.” I thrust my hips making her gasp. She scratches down my back as I pump harder. “Yes, Liam.” I nibble on her neck and chest. She flutters around me. “Oh god mon chéri.” “Yes, that right… come for me.” I whisper in her ear as she moans louder and louder. I grab her hips thrust harder, her legs tremble as she tightens around me, “Yes, baby one more.” Her back arches, “yes right there don’t stop,” she groans. I reach down and rub her clit with my thumb. “LIAM!” She clinches tighter. A jolt travels down my spine, “yes Rin… fuck baby.” I kiss her neck as I thrust again, my whole body shakes.

I fall onto the floor next to her. Erin lays flat on her back still trembling. I lean down and kiss her lips, “How was that my little temptress?” Erin bites her lip and nods, “Liam that was… I don’t think sex has ever been that amazing. I mean I’ve had good but that was… hmmmm.” she moans again. I smile and kiss the little bruise I left on her chest and help her sit up. She looks down at the bruise. “I didn’t realize I was sucking that hard.” “Liar, you did it on purpose.” She looks up, I smile at her. 

—-

I sit down in one of the chairs at the desk opposite of hers. “So, this is a big contrast to the rest of the house.” I say as I look around the dark walls. She sits up and looks around with me, “Yeah, I know the rest of my house is light and airy. But for some reason this room just had to be dark. Also, it was probably due to the fact that I remodeled this room while I was really depressed so I guess for you this is a look into the dark corner of my mind.” She smiles. I nod, “alright it’s not too bad, kind of cozy.” She giggles, “oh, hon it only gets colder and darker from here.” 

She stands up and dresses quickly. I see her wince as she walks over to the wall of books and pulls out a large leather-bound book and drops it on the desk. It’s probably six inches thick and covered in dust. She starts to sit down and i see a painfully look flash across her face again. “Are you okay?” I ask. She smiles, “yes just a little sore.” She blushes. I smile, “maybe I should help you stretch again.” She giggles, “pretty sure that’s what got us here in the first place and not that kind of sore.” She looks up from the book, I smirk at her, “I can rub it and make it better.” She lets out a moan then covers her face. 

After a few minutes she recovers, “Stop being such a naughty boy. We have work to do.” She flips the book open. “Okay I’ll get you again later, Mrs. Rayne.” 

“This is my family history.” The spine creaks as she flips through the years of miscellaneous family documents. She gets towards the back of the book. “Ah, here is where my story begins.” She spins the book around and comes to my side of the desk. 

She sits in my lap and points to the chart of family births. “Here I am,” she points to the fourth from the last line. “Why is there a large black box next to your name?” I ask. “Oh, my name was different when I was born and my grandmother changed after James Jr. died.” She says shrugging. 

“James Jr.?” I ask, she nods “James Finnigan Leblanc Junior, my biological father.” She points to a line above hers. “This is my grandmother, Catherine Isadora Leblanc.” She points to the line above her fathers. “And this is Nonna’s,” she points to the lines above Catherina Isadora’s. ‘Elena Vivian Leblanc nee Reina married Fitzgerald Leblanc, 1951’ “They had four children?” I ask as I look over Nonna’s lines. Erin nods, “only one survived infancy.” 

I look over the lines and lines of family names and see that the mothers that married into the family have ‘nee’ then their maiden name. But Catherine Isadora doesn’t have that. “Um… Rin, why doesn’t Cate’s name have a maiden name with it?” I ask. 

“That’s because her maiden name was Leblanc… it’s not what you think she didn’t marry a cousin or anything.” she stops and flips a piece of paper that is glued to the page over. “James Finnigan Leblanc Senior, he wasn’t a Leblanc.” She says pointing to his addition in the book. “So, Cate is Nonna’s daughter?” I ask as Erin nods. “Yes, Fitz made James Sr. change his name to Leblanc because Pops was an orphan. Also, Pops was more than happy to. His true last name is Blum.” 

I look over his section of the history book, I see Claudia and Nadia’s names below hers. “I thought you said you were the last living blood descendant of the family.” I say as she nods, “I am. Claudia and Nadia aren’t Leblanc’s either. This is one reason I don’t even allow the maids in here.” she says. 

“Zelda and James Senior had a long affair, Claudia and Nadia are the results of that affair. You remember when I was giving you guys the tour and Callie mentioned the legend about the ballroom?” she asks and I nod. “And I mentioned that the town also thinks that Pops killed Mama?” she asks and I nod. “Did he?” 

“We don’t know for sure. But Callie and I think that Zelda may have poisoned her… we don’t have any proof but she was the only one present when Mama died and before she passed away, she told a few close friends that she was having hallucinations and then she died a week later.” She says looking down at the book. 

“Callie and I went for a run around the estate one day several years ago and found a belladonna bush behind the staff cabins. Belladonna is known for causing hallucinations and in large doses it causes death but it’s almost untraceable, there is only one lab in Georgia that can administer the blood tox screen for belladonna poisoning. But the hospital didn’t bother with any tox screen.” She shrugs.

I look over the book again and read James Seniors’ parts again, “Wait, so they had an affair… Rin is this book kept here under lock and key?” I ask as she nods, “then who updated this book to include Claudia and Nadia?” I ask. “Mama did.” “So, she knew about the affair?” I ask and Erin nods. 

“Zelda doesn’t know that James Senior isn’t a Leblanc, does she?” I ask. “Nope.” “Why is she still working here if she may be involved in Mama’s death and Stephen?” I ask. Erin stands up and grabs the books, “I need more proof and motive before I get rid of her. Plus, it’s going to be a cluster fuck when I do it. She’s lived on the property since I was three months old and it’s going to be a nightmare to eradicate her.”

“Rin… do you think she might try to hurt you?” I ask. “No. But I do think she believes with that I owe her what Pops couldn’t give her.” Erin puts the books away and walks back to me and sits down. “Pops didn’t get anything when Mama died so even if he was involved and thought he could give Zelda a better life, he couldn’t. I kind of feel bad for her to be honest. Imagine falling in love with someone and they promise you the world and then in the end it was all a lie.” She starts to walk to the bookcase. 

I pull her back into my lap. She wraps her arms around me as hold her close to my chest. “Rin… you know you have an incredible amount of strength. You have had so much bad in your life and you still manage to keep a positive outlook. You feel bad for someone that may have murdered your grandmother. I just want you to know that I’m here if you need me… I will always be here.” I kiss her cheek. Erin shakes her head, “You shouldn’t promise that. Everyone leaves eventually.” 

I shake my head, “you’re also stubborn as hell.” I kiss her cheek again. She stands up and reaches for my hand. “Come on. We have detective work to do, it’ll be fun.” She giggles as I stand with her. 

Erin locks the study door behind us and turns back to me, “Okay we need to start upstairs, keep a lookout for anything that looks odd or out of place. We also need help, call you peeps, I’ll call mine.” She smiles and pulls out her phone and calls Callie and Javi. I call Leo and have him bring Drake and Max down to the foyer.

“Okay now that everyone is here, I call this family meeting to order.” Erin giggles. I love that even in a serious moment she finds a reason to laugh. “Wait where is Nonna?” she asks looking around the room. “I’m here,” Nonna says, stepping around Leo with a drink in her hand. “Nonna it’s like ten in the morning why are you drinking… what is that anyway?” Erin asks as she takes the glass from Nonna. Erin takes a drink and gags, “Scotch is so disgusting, it takes like an old man.” “Good, give it back.” Nonna grabs the tumbler from Erin as Erin gives her a disappointing look, “What? I’m just living my life. Now what are we doing?” Nonna says downing the rest of her drink. Erin sighs as everyone laughs at Nonna. 

“Keep an eye for the suspicious. I have sent Zelda to a store in the city that doesn’t exist; it will take her at least five hours to figure it out. Last time she was gone for six. I sent the maids to their cabins, but they are still on the property hints why I had Javi close all the shutters.” She gestures to the windows. “Okay, Javi and Callie you guys are upstairs. Drake and Max will take the west side of the first floor. Leo, Liam and I will take this side.” Everyone nods. 

“What about me?” Nonna asks. “Ah, I need you to check the kitchen and pantries.” Erin says. Nonna nods, “and what after that?” Erin looks up, “just sit around and look pretty?” she shrugs. “I’m more than a hot piece of ass Erin.” Nonna snickers and walks to the kitchen. 

“I see you get your sassiness from Nonna.” Leo says. Erin laughs as she walks to her room. 

Leo and I follow Erin, “Um… Leo you’re not allowed in her closet.” I say as we get to the sitting room. “Uh why?” he asks as he searches the cushions of the couch. “He’s afraid you’ll see the painting of me naked.” Erin yells into the sitting room from the porch window. “Erin… you were a nude model?” Leo laughs. “Seriously you guys need to stop telling each other everything.” I sigh. “He’s one of my new best friends, babe. Sorry if your wife and brother are friends.” She laughs as she flips through her endless stack of romance novels on the porch. 

“I don’t want him to see you naked.” I reply. “Well if it makes you feel better, I don’t look exactly like the painting anymore. I was chunkier back then.” She shrugs as she makes her way in the sitting room. 

“Great, now you told him you look better naked now.” I sigh. Leo laughs as he looks around the fireplace. “Li,” Erin walks up to me. “I’m not ashamed of my body or the painting. If someone sees it, I’m not going to feel bad for it, and you shouldn’t either. In fact, you should be proud that you get to have me on your arm even if it’s pretend.” She kisses my cheek and goes back to searching her bedroom. 

“Okay all clean. I didn’t think there would be anything in here the only people with access to my bedroom is Liam, Javi, Callie and I. We should check the study I guess.” She says as we follow her out to the foyer. I lean down to her ear and whisper, “It probably smells like sex. Are you sure?” She lets out a loud laugh, “I lit a candle. We’re good.” 

—-

“Damn sis how fucking depressed were you when you painted this room?” Leo says as he takes in the new surroundings. Erin shakes her head, “Bad break up.” Leo starts looking at all the books on the bookshelf. He pulls out a large green book and we hear a click. Erin’s head pops up and she looks at me then Leo. “what did you just do?” she asks walking over to Leo. “Oh my god I had no idea this was here.” she says pushing on the shelf. I follow her into a dark room. “I highly doubt there will be anything in here.” she says as she searches the wall for a light switch. 

She walks back out to the study and opens her desk drawer and comes back with a big black flashlight. “why not?” Leo asks. “This was hidden and I have the only key to the study, they would have had to pick the lock and then randomly find whatever you touched to open this.” She says as she flips a light on.

Inside the dust covered room sits a large comfy looking chair. There is an old tube TV on a cart in the corner. The walls are painted a sky blue, there is a hot air balloon high up on the wall, little white clouds float around the top of the walls. The wood floor is painted yellow. Just above the chair is a quote painted on the wall. ‘There’s no place like home.’ Erin looks around the room and turns back to me. 

“This must have been a private space for Mama.” She shrugs as Leo searches the chair. “Okay it’s clear…” Leo says.

“Okay now how do we close this?” I ask. “We should be able to just push it back in place.” Erin says as she pushes on the large shelf. It slides into place and we hear the shelf lock in place. “Okay, Leo show me what you did to open this.” She says looking back at him. “Well I slid this snow globe over and then I pulled out that big green book. That snow globe is back where it was before I slid it over.” He replies. Erin tries to lift it from the shelf but it doesn’t budge. 

“I wonder why she needed a secret room.” Erin looks at the book and laughs. “Oh my god I can’t believe I didn’t figure this out sooner.” She pulls out the book and sets it on the desk. I read the cover. The Wizard of Oz. “Mama always told me if I felt down and I needed to get away to follow the yellow brick road.” She looks back at the snow globe I walk over and look at the globe with her. Inside it is Dorothy and Toto standing on a yellow brick road.

“I don’t get it.” Leo says. “Well nobody would, not after I destroyed this room. The floor…” she points down, “I had it striped and refinished. It was painted… in a red and yellow swirl in the center of the room and… the fucking yellow swirled right into this shelf.” She shakes her head. 

“Oh, Mama I miss you so much.” Erin looks down and I see tears roll down her cheek. “When I was little, she would come to tuck me in and read from that book. Oh, god she would be so disappointed in me.” she turns back to me with tears in her eyes. 

I pull her into my chest and wrap my arms tight around her. I look back at Leo; he nods and walks out of the study closing the door behind him. “She always told me not to let a man ruin my life, I’m letting Stephen… he has ruined everything.” I pull her over to the couch and hold her in my lap. 

I sit running my fingers through her hair and I expect her to cry more but she just sits with her head on my shoulder. She looks up at me then back to the shelf. “My family really sucked… they lied and cheated… kept secrets even from the people they trusted.” She looks up at me again, “It’s no wonder I’m so… fucked up. Liam, promise me you won’t keep secrets from me.” she whispers. “I promise I won’t keep secrets from you… as long as you don’t keep any from me.” I kiss her forehead. 

——-

“Okay we found a few burner phones stashed in odd places but I know you have a few burners so I’m not sure which are yours.” Javi says as we sit on the couch looking at the coffee table. There are thirty or more phones lined up on the table. 

Erin looks over them, “the ones that belong to me have red dots on them.” Javi nods and removed five phones from the table. “So, none of these are yours?” I ask pointing to them. Erin shakes her head. 

“Did you guys find any cameras?” Leo asks. Callie pulls out a small box, “there was a camera in the hallway upstairs and one here in the living room and one in the garage.” Erin nods. “Okay, let’s disable the cameras and put all these phones somewhere that Zelda doesn’t know about.” She looks at Leo. “Follow the yellow brick road.” He smiles and starts putting the phones in a box and follows her back to the study. 

“What was that about?” Drake asks. “Yeah, they have inside-jokes now?” Max asks as I nod my head. “Looks like they are new besties.” Javi laughs. 

Cece runs down to the living room with Nonna, “where aunt Erin?” she pants out. Erin walks into the living room and sits down next to me. “Auntie Erin…” Cece puts on a dramatic sad face and starts to talk in a baby voice. “What do you want?” Erin asks. “Can we have a party?” Erin looks at Callie and they exchange a look and then look back at Cece. 

“Why?” Callie asks. “Because it’s my birthday tomorrow and we haven’t discussed it and it’s the first time I’ve been home on my birthday in years.” Cece whines. Erin looks at Callie with a complexed look on her face, then back at Cece. Cece drops down on her knees and folds her hands together, “Please…please…. please…please.” 

“I thought we grounded you for getting expelled.” Erin finally says. Erin looks at Callie, “You forgot to tell her huh?” Erin asks. Callie shrugs, “I mean yeah but she is not going to stop talking back to teachers that don’t know their shit.” I laugh loudly, Erin elbows me in the side, “oh sorry.” I whisper. 

Erin looks at me as she snuggles closer to me, then at Cece. “Cece, have you been doing their tutoring with Sylvia?” Erin asks as Cece nods. “I promise.” Erin looks back at Callie, they exchange a look and nod and then another look. “hmmm.” Callie hums and then Erin starts to hum along with her. “Oh, come on she’s young, let her have a damn party.” Nonna says sitting down. 

“It has been years since we threw her a birthday party.” Erin says looking back at Callie. Callie shrugs. “What kind of party?” Erin asks as Cece jumps up and down making Erin laugh. “Yes! Yes! Yes… I want to have a Halloween party!” Erin laughs again. “in March?” Cece nods. “Uh okay you have to find the Halloween décor in the attic.” Erin says as Cece stops and looks at her. “But the attic is creepy.” Cece says. “Fine we will all help you find the Halloween décor. Yo, bro!?” Erin yells into the kitchen and Leo comes bouncing out, “Yeah sis?” 

“Halloween birthday party for Cece. Tonight. You in?” Erin asks. “Only if we get to scare Max in the ballroom.” Leo replies, wiggling his eyebrows. Erin laughs and looks at me and then back to him. They both narrow their stare at Max who has been playing on his phone not paying any attention. “Hey Bumpkins why don’t you and Javi help Cece in the attic.” Max jumps up and nods and they file upstairs. “You got it Blossom.” 

“I’m so confused about when you two became friends.” I point to Leo and Erin. “Late at night when all the house is sleeping, he interrupts my slumber and watches TV out here since I have sleeping problems. I usually wake up and watch whatever fucked up show he starts.” Erin says as she bops my nose.

I look at Leo, “why are you interrupting her sleep?” Leo sits on the edge of the couch and exchanges a look with Erin. She shakes her head. “She has nightmares, Li. The first night she slept out here I woke up to someone screaming down here and I found her still asleep but panicking.” Erin scoffs, “You swore you wouldn’t tell him.” “He should know Erin.” “Fine, Leo’s favorite 90′s pop song is Baby Hit me One More Time.” She huffs. Drake and I laugh uncontrollably. “Hey that song is a classic and catchy. I’ll let this one slide since I told him a secret but I won’t next time.” Leo points to Erin. “Okay Leo the first night makes sense but the rest of them?” I raise my eyebrows as I question him.

“We have a lot in common Liam, she and I had most of the same professors and have compared stories.” He sits down watching my face. I sigh as he stares at her. “We are bonding, don’t you want us to bond?” Erin asks in a sweet voice close to my ear. I pull Erin closer to me and lean down to her ear, “I think you should sleep in your bed tonight. We can handle sleeping next to each other. Especially after our little session this morning.” 

Erin looks at me, she sees how I’m staring at Leo. She stands up and pulls me into her room, “What’s wrong?” she asks. I sigh, “I… Leo has boundary issues.” Erin looks at the door then me, “Li, I would never do that to you.” She wraps her arms around me, “I will sleep in here tonight okay?” I nod, “I’m sorry. I just know how he is with girls.” “Babe he’s been nothing but nice like a big brother.” I nod and kiss her lips, we go back and sit on the couch with Leo. “You guys okay?” I nod. “K, I don’t want you guys to break up over something dumb.” Leo adds. 

“So how are we going to scare Max?” I ask.


	19. Shut Up and Dance With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Erin, Liam and Leo come up with a plan to scare Max with Javi’s help. Javi tells Liam how Erin got her scars. They have Cece’s birthday dinner and party. Erin and Liam sneak away from the party to get down and dirty. The group holds a séance and scare not only Max but shakes up Callie too. Liam makes a vow to Erin. Liam and Erin meet the contractor to start the remodel on his house. On their way to the bar they stop by Shantel’s house and discover a crime scene.

“So how are we going to scare Max?” I ask. Erin claps her hands together, “ooh I know… séance in the ballroom after the party. We need Javi’s help…” she starts to drift away lost in her thoughts as she sits on the edge of her seat. “Your girlfriend must really want to scare him if she is taking this long to come up with the rest of the plan.” Leo laughs as we wait. 

“Rin…” she snaps her head back to us. “Huh?” she asks as I laugh, “what’s the plan?” She turns to me and Leo, “Okay, I have an old painting of Catalina hanging downstairs and I’m pretty sure that we can find some clothes in the attic made in that style, my family never throws anything away… I will dress like her. We have the same facial bone structure so he won’t notice and I’m sure we have a dark wig… have Javi take some pictures add some special lighting to make the image appear in the ballroom and voila, Max screams.” Erin says as Leo and I look back at each other. “you’ve done this before huh?” Leo asks. “Not this exact thing…” She shrugs. 

Erin sends a text to Javi and he comes downstairs. “Okay yes we have a dress like Catalina’s.” he tosses the box down in front of Erin and she grabs it and goes to her room. She comes back dressed in late 1800s strapless corset dress and a dark brown wig in her hands. “Babe can you finish the laces in the back?” she asks walking over to the door frame. She holds on to the door frame as I pull the laces tight. The corset accentuates her curves even more once tightened. Erin quickly braids her hair and puts the wig on. 

We follow them down to the hallway of family portraits Erin stands next to the one labelled Catherine Maria. “Well do I look like her or what?” I study the painting and look back at her. “Whoa, your family genes run deep. You look exactly like her only with blue eyes.” She blushes as I look at the dress and let my eyes trail over her face. I smile at her. “Okay let’s take the pictures by the piano that’s where everyone says they see her.” Erin says running to the ballroom. 

She stands next to the crook of the piano; her arm props up on the side of it; she stands up as tall as she can and holds her head up. Javi adjusts her chin and then steps back. 

He snaps a dozen pictures of Erin. He has her go over to the doorway and walk to the piano while snapping pictures. He does this again only having her walk away back to the wall. 

“Javi how did you get so good at this kind of stuff?” I ask as he turns back to me. “I went to an art college in Boston while Erin was attending Harvard.” He shrugs. I look back at Erin. “You went with her to Boston?” I ask as he nods. “After the kidnapping she needed someone with her.” He says. “What?” He looks back, “she hasn’t told you yet?” I shake my head. “Um… shit.” he sighs, “she will tell you eventually.” “Can’t you just tell me?” I ask. 

He continues to snap pictures of Erin as he talks. “Okay but she’s going to be upset if you tell her you know. She doesn’t like to talk about cause she still has nightmares about it.” I nod, “I won’t tell her.” 

He looks at Erin and continues as he takes more pictures. “The first guy she ever dated kidnapped her after finding out she was leaving to go to Harvard.” he sighs and gestures to his arms and chest, “that’s how she got the scars on her arms and chest. And there’s one on the left side of her face, you can’t really see it anymore but if she ever wears her hair up you can see a tiny faint line that goes from her temple down to her jaw by her ear. That’s why she only has one dimple now. He took her to this fucking shack in the woods about ten miles past the property line that way.” he points to the woods behind the estate through the window. 

“He kept her tied up for a week. I was on the back side of the estate when I heard several gunshots. I ran towards the sound and eventually heard her screams.” He stops and looks at her then back at me. “It was really bad when I finally found her. She almost bleed out by the time I found her and the guy was dead next to her. I took her to the hospital. After that she went through training to learn how to defend herself.” He stops and takes a few dozen more pictures. 

“How did the guy die?” Leo asks. Javi looks over at us then Erin. He looks down for several minutes, “at some point he untied her. I’m not sure why but if he didn’t she wouldn’t be here today.” “So she…” I say but can’t finish the thought. I look over to Erin. She leans against the wall and smiles at me. “Yeah.” Javi answered the unspoken question. 

“Okay are we… done I can’t… breathe… in this thing.” She says breathless as she leans against the wall. Javi nods and she slowly walks over to me, “Liam please help me get this off.” She pants out. I try to loosen the laces as fast as I can but they are too tight. “hurry,” Erin whispers. Erin grabs hold of me for support as she starts to faint. She keeps taking short ragged breaths, “fuck, I can’t get it untied.” 

I look over across the house and see the little kitchen. I swoop her up in my arms and run over to look for a knife. “Make sure she doesn’t faint,” I say to Leo as I set her on her feet by the poker table. I find a small paring knife and run back and cut the laces off, then pull on the sides of the dress. I hear Erin take in a deep breath. 

“Rin… are you okay?” She nods, “the things I will do to scare people.” She says making Leo laugh. I don’t find it funny. I shake my head and I carry her up to her room and help her remove the dress. I pull the corset apart and let the many layers fall to the floor. I kneel down to help her step out of the layers. I grab her hips and kiss my way up her stomach. 

—–

Erin comes out and lays on the couch, putting her feet in my lap. She ended up just wearing some old jeans of hers but she kept my red sox tee on. _I love seeing her like this._ Cece comes down the stairs with Javi and Max following with large boxes. “Okay we have found all the Halloween stuff. And some costumes.” They sit them down in front of Erin and she leans over and starts to open the boxes. She smiles when she finds a red dress with a white collar, “I’ll be back in my costume.” Erin says kisses my cheek. 

Erin runs into her room and shuts the door. A couple hours later both Callie and Erin emerge from the bedroom. Callie is dressed as a provocative cat. I chuckle when Drake’s eyes bug out of his head for a second. “I like it.” He says as she walks in front of Erin. Callie smiles at Drake and then she steps aside. 

Erin stands in her doorway, fidgeting with a black headband. I walk over and take her hand and pull her into the light. Her lips are dark crimson. She has on a red long sleeve shirt dress with a white collar. Under the dress she is wearing black nylon stockings and combat boots. 

Erin adjusts headband as everyone stares at her. “Um…” she says as we look at her. “Who are you supposed to be?” Max asks. I smile. “Sabrina?” I ask. She giggles and nods. I lean down to her ear, “you’re the hottest Sabrina Spellman I’ve ever seen.” 

“Is this some weird inside joke we don’t know about?” Leo asks. 

She smiles, “yep.” “Aunt Erin, can you make my favorite for dinner?” Cece asks. “Yes, that sounds nice.” Erin says as she walks to the kitchen. 

I can feel a nervous fluttering in my stomach as I watch her leave the room. The bottom of her dress hits right on the bottom of her ass as she walks. My breath catches as I watch the skirt pop up and down as she walks away. “Liam you okay?” Leo says as he watches her leave the room. I steady my breathing, “I like her costume a little too much.” Leo laughs. “Look at you all in love.” Max chuckles. “Shut up Max.”

I walk towards the kitchen and sit at the bar. Erin has her back towards me, she pulls out a large cast iron skillet and sets it on the stove top. She walks over to a large bowl filled with potatoes and starts chopping them. “Callie can you grab that bacon grease jar from the top shelf?” 

Callie walks over to the cabinet above the stove and pulls out a big mason jar of bacon fat. “What are you going to use that on?” I ask. “Yeah, its sounds kind of gross.” Leo says. “Erin is making a traditional southern dinner,” Callie says as she set the jar next to the stove. 

“Pork chops, fried potatoes, corn bread, gravy and collard greens.” Cece smiles. “What are collard greens?” Max asks as Erin turns. “Don’t worry bumpkins, it’s just kale.” She pulls a big bowl over to the center of the bar filled with cut up kale and green onions. “Okay but that doesn’t explain the bacon fat.” I say. Erin laughs, “Watch and learn. First rule of cooking in the south is don’t throw out the bacon grease.” I smile at her, “and the second rule?” “Get your cholesterol checked regularly.” She winks as she pulls out a big spoon and scoops out a lump of fat tossing it in the hot pan. 

Nonna walks in and looks around the room, “Liam must have had a heart attack when you came out like that, Erin.” Erin laughs, “I hope so.” She winks at me. 

“Cece are all your friends here yet?” Erin asks. “Yes.” She replies. 

Erin nods, “Tell them to get down here and help. Cece you’re on corn bread duty.” Erin says as she drops the pork chops in the pan. Cece nods and leaves the room and comes back with her four friends. They start to help Erin cook; I can see her tense up a little as they help but she keeps her cool as she teaches them how to make the cornbread and cake from scratch. “Yes, now pour the buttermilk in and turn the mixer on low.” Erin looks up at me as I watch her, I smile at her. 

A little while later. “Okay Cece you and your friends have to leave the kitchen so I can finish your surprise.” Erin says as Cece leaves the kitchen. “Liam can you cut up these peaches?” she asks. I nod and start peeling them as I watch her make pie crust for peach cobbler. I help her plate all the food as she smiles at me. 

“Liam can you help me set the table in the dining room?” she asks. I nod as I start to carry the platters. Leo and I set the table, “it’s been years since we celebrated a birthday. I feel kinda weird about it.” Leo says. I nod. 

Erin comes into the dining room. “Okay, everyone, grab a seat.” She leaves and comes back with a cake. The cake already has candles lit as she walks in the room, “Okay, everyone, start singing.” She sets the cake in front of Cece and we sing her happy birthday. Cece blows out her candles, “What did you wish for?” Erin asks. “For this to magically turn into a peach cobbler.” Cece laughs. Erin nods and uncovers a dish next to her. “As you wish. Dessert after dinner though.” Erin says as she sits down next to me. 

“Okay for those that don’t know we have a little saying we do after the cake. Callie, Nonna and Javi are you ready?” Erin asks as they nod. 

“Nous vous souhaitons de nombreux retours heureux du jour de votre naissance et que le soleil et la joie vous soient donnés.” They all chant together as Cece blushes at the other end of the table. 

“Joyeux anniversaire ma fille douce.” Erin says to Cece. Cece smiles wide. “Was that French?” Leo asks Erin nods as I smile at her. “You know French?” Leo asks and she nods. “She can also speak Spanish and some Italian.” Nonna says. “Well, they are all very similar.” Erin says handing Nonna a plate. 

“Rin…” I say as she starts to serve another plate. “Liam,” she says, handing me a full plate. “You know spanish?” I ask. She smiles, “Si mi amado.” I cover my mouth and suppress a moan. She giggles. 

I stand up and lean over to her ear, “Rin… you look sexy. All this is sexy. And I like Spanish, maybe more than I like French.” She smirks, “mi amado, quieres que te hable sucio.” I let out a groan as Callie, Javi and Leo laugh. I lean to her ear, “stop teasing me.” Erin pokes out her bottom lip, “pero es muy divertido.” “Go get a room.” Callie laughs. Erin giggles as I sit back in my chair a little flushed. I take a big swig of water as I let my breathing return to normal.

“So, what did that little saying mean?” I ask. “Which one?” I smile, “The French one.” “ooh do you know Spanish?” she asks “only foods.” 

Erin smiles, “The French saying translated to English its, ‘We wish you many happy returns of the day of your birth and may sunshine and joy be given to you.’” I nod, “it’s beautiful just like you.” I say as she blushes again. 

After dinner we go down to the ballroom. “Bumpkins, you can be in charge of music.” Erin says as she pulls out a remote. Max pulls his phone out. “Yep how about some Taylor Swift?” he asks as Cece nods. 

Cece and her friends dance around in the center of the room as Erin leans on the wall.

A few hours later a slow song starts to play; I pull Erin in my arms. “You are way too hot to be a wallflower.” I whisper in her ear. I spin her and lead her out to the dance floor. She looks up at me with a smile playing on her lips. I lead her out of the ballroom and into the hall and around the corner. still swaying back and forth to the music. 

I lean down to her ear, “if you weren’t wearing that lipstick… I would kiss you.” I groan in her ear. I hear her breathe heavy as my lips graze her ear. I kiss her neck and feel the goosebumps forming on her skin. I smile as I gently nibble on her neck, I move to the other side and kiss her neck again. “is that all that’s stopping you?” she asks. I kiss below her ear, “yes.” She shivers when my breath tickles her ear.

I walk her back to the wall and press her against it. She lets out a little moan. She grabs my hair and pulls my face to hers; she eagerly kisses my lips. I run my hands down her back to her legs and lift her from the floor. She wraps her legs around my waist as I part her lips with mine. My whole body hums as she slips her tongue past my lips. I run my hand up the back of her leg. I moan as I feel the nylon stockings on her firm ass. “Do you want to spank me Mr. Rayne?” I feel my cock twitch. _She knows what saying my name like that does to me_. She bits her lip as I slap her ass. “Have I been naughty?” she smirks. “Very, very naughty.” I groan as I kiss down her neck. I reach behind her and unzip her dress, she lets it fall to her waist. The end of my length throbs as she nibbles on my neck. She squeals as I twirl my tongue across her nipples. I let out a loud moan and kiss her again. I push my hard cock on her center.

“Hello there Mr. Rayne.” she purrs. I smile, “you like that Mrs. Rayne?” I ask as I grind my hard cock on her center. She lets out a squeal. “Always, Mr. Rayne.” 

She fists my hair, “fuck me Liam.” “Right here?” I smirk, she looks around and nods “yeah we can do a quickie right here.” then reaches between her legs. I hear her rip her stockings open. She smiles and nods. My heart races. “I want you right here right now.” She purrs in my ear. 

I undo my pants and let my rock hard length spring out. I push her panties to the side and run my fingers over her nub, “you’re soaked baby.” Erin moans, “more.” I guide myself to her entrance. I run the head of my cock over her bundle of nerves, she tugs on my hair, “fuck me.” 

She moans as I slowly push into her, I tangle my fingers in her hair and pull back. “Shh…” She moans again, “yes Liam more.” I grab her wrists and hold them on the wall above her head with one hand as I slowly rock my hips against hers. “Yes, Liam.” I groan as I grab her hip and thrust harder. 

She crashes her lips to mine and parts my lips with her tongue. Our tongues eagerly twist together. She pulls on my lip and lets her head fall back. Her walls quiver around me as I thrust deeper. “Liam, god oh my god don’t stop.” Her legs tighten around me. I rock my hips fast as she falls apart, her nails dig in my shoulder as she squeezes around my cock harder. “Yes, my love come for me.” I pull out almost all the way and plow back into her as she lets out a loud muffled scream into my neck, “Liam.” She tightens around me again as new wetness coats my length. “That’s my good girl.” I rock a couple more times before I empty into her. I pull her in for a kiss as I finish. 

I break away to catch my breath. She gazes into my eyes, a little content grin creeps across her face. “That was so hot.” she whispers. I smile and kiss her again. I hear footsteps behind us. 

“There you two are.” I hear Leo from behind us. Erin smiles against my lips and pulls her dress up. 

“What do you want Leo?” I ask. “I came to get Erin, Cece’s friends are ready for bed and Cece is asking for Erin.” Leo replies. I set her down on her feet, she looks around me and nods, “hurry zip your pants.” she whispers. I chuckle, tuck myself in and zip my pants. Then I reach around her and pull her zipper up. She laughs and pinches my ass. I lean down to her ear, “You’re a very naughty girl.” “Only when you want me to be.” She purrs into my ear. I clench my jaw trying to suppress a loud groan but it’s no use. I let out this primal noise as she slips from my arms. 

Erin walks into the ballroom leaving me and Leo behind. “Man, she really is doing a number on you.” Leo laughs. “You have no idea.” 

—–

Erin comes back with a box in her arms, “Okay the girls are all asleep in Cece’s room and I thought we could settle something once and for all.” Erin says smiling. 

“Oh, and what’s that sis?” Leo asks in a bad fake surprised tone. “We are going to find out once and for all if the legend at Catalina is true.” Erin says as she sets the box down and then pulls out a Ouija board and sets in the focus of a table in the center of the ballroom floor. 

“You brought a Ouija board down here?” Callie asks in a pissed off tone. Erin looks at her watch, “it’s 2:30 am now so we have thirty minutes to find out this way or we can sit and wait for her to show up.” “How about neither?” Max asks. “What’s the matter, bumpkins, it’s just a game.” Erin says with a smile. Max nods, “it’s just a game… a game… like a board game.” Max says nervously. Erin nods, “If it gets too scary, we will stop.” 

I sit next to Erin, “Come on Max it all bullshit anyway.” I encourage and wave him over, he next to me. Callie and Drake sit across from Erin and Leo sits on the other side of Erin. 

“Okay, I’m going to read off the list the rules. According to this there are twenty rules.” She reads them then looks around. 

Erin puts the rules aside and looks at everyone. “Alright, seems simple enough. Everyone put their first and middle fingers of their hand on the planchette. We will open this by circling around the board once. Leo here is your paper and pen to keep track of the answers. Okay is everyone comfortable with the rules and ready to play?” Erin asks. Everyone nods. 

“Everyone, place their fingers on the planchette except for Leo.” Erin says as we all reach in and touch the planchette. “Okay let’s make a circle and go back to the center of the board.” We make a circle around the board. “Spirits of the Leblanc family, we come to you tonight in peace and harmony. Is there anyone with us tonight?” Erin asks. We sit and wait for the planchette to move but it doesn’t. “We are here to speak to Catherine Maria Leblanc also known as Catalina. Catalina are you here with us?” Erin asks. She looks around the room, Erin lets out a little gasp, “did you guys hear that?” she whispers. 

I see Leo smile across the table as the planchette moves over to ‘yes.’ “Good evening Catalina.” Erin says as the planchette moves back to the center of the board. “How old were you when you died?” Erin asks. But the planchette doesn’t move. “Okay, Catalina did you enjoy this ballroom?” she asks as the marker moves to ‘yes’ and back to the center. “Catalina did you pass away here in the ballroom?” she asks. Suddenly there is a noise coming from the piano, just a single cord is struck. “Catalina is that you?” Erin asks as the planchette moves to ‘yes’ then back to the center. I look up at Max. I can feel his knees bobbing up and down. 

Another note on the piano plays. We all look over to the piano. We see the flames of the candles on that side of the room flicker. The planchette starts to move, “Leo are you getting this?” Erin asks as he nods as he starts to write. Erin looks at the paper, “Oh, it seems Catalina would like to meet you Max.” Erin says softly. Max shakes his head. We hear creaking coming from the piano side of the room. “Catalina does Max remind you of a loved one?” the marker moves to ‘yes’ then back to the center. “Would you like to dance with him?” Erin as two notes play on the piano. I look over at the doorway where Javi is hiding messing around on his phone. 

Suddenly a loud sound of breaking glass fills our ears. Max jumps up. He spins around and looks over by the piano, another note plays. Max spins back to face us. “Erin, I don’t want to play anymore.” Max whines. Another crash fills the air. Erin nudges me with her knee. “Max sit down.” I whisper. He sits next to me and grabs my free hand. “I’m scared.” He whispers. “What time is it?” Leo asks. Erin looks at her watch, “2:59” she replies as there is another creaking sound by the piano. 

“Catalina would you like to show yourself to your new beloved?” Erin asks. The marker moves to ‘yes.’ Suddenly there is a loud crash of piano keys being smashed down. We look up to see the image of ‘Catalina’ walking over to the piano and stopping, the image stays looking straight towards the table. 

Max screams in a high pitch and runs upstairs. All the lights come on as Erin moves the planchette to ‘goodbye.’ 

I look over to see Leo and Erin laughing hysterically. Callie and Drake sit on the other side of the table, Callie’s whole body shakes as Drake wraps his arm around her shoulder. Javi comes in and sits in Max’s chair. I remove the planchette from the board, not sure if I believe in this shit but don’t want to find out either. 

“What the hell, Erin?” Callie screams. “Callie, it was just a prank, calm down, we just wanted to scare Max. You two are just a bonus.” Leo says. Erin stands and puts the board in a small cabinet in the game room.

“How did you get the image to appear over there?” Drake asks. “Javi took some pictures of me in a dress similar to Catalina’s and he played it over that projector that hangs from the ceiling.” Erin says as she cleans up the table. “what about the noises?” I ask. “Oh, those I played from my phone and I shut the speakers on the other side of the room off.” Javi says. “Okay what about the candles flickering?” I ask. Javi laughs, “That was just good timing, the air kicked on right when I started messing around.” 

“I better go check on him.” Erin laughs. She runs up the stairs. I follow her a few minutes later and find her and Max hugging in the kitchen. “I’m sorry bumpkins. You want me to take you shopping to make up for it?” Max nods with a sad look, “yeah bumpkins. Oh my poor bumpkins. It’s okay, it wasn’t real okay.” 

She turns to me and perches on her tiptoes to reach my ear, “join me in the shower.” I nod and pull her to the bedroom. 

——-

After a very steamy shower, I wait for her in the bed. She walks out and sits on the edge. I smile big and pull her down to the mattress. “Okay, but no more funny business. Just sleeping.” She whispers. “Okay, cuddling only.” I whisper to her as she nods. 

She gets up from the bed and locks the door and shuts off the lights. She climbs back in the bed leaving lots of space between us. “Why are you so far away?” I ask. “Shh. Go to sleep…” she giggles. “I want to sleep in your arms come here.” I whisper. “Liam, fake couples don’t sleep like that.” She whispers back. _Thought we were past this. dammit._ “We spent half the day fucking. Seriously, we violated the office, closet, hallway and your shower. Do you really still think this is fake?” I ask. She rolls to face me, she reaches up and cups her hand over my cheek. “I’m still thinking about it, as of right now we are still a fake couple. But I have been really enjoying this… us. I promise I’ll tell you when I want more.” She replies, then kisses my lips. “Okay. We have cuddled plenty of times once more isn’t going to change anything between us.” I whisper hoping it will. She giggles and rolls over to face the wall. “okay get over here.” 

I scoot close to her and pull her into my chest, “hmm, Liam.” She moans. _I love when she says my name like that._ I wrap my arm securely around her as she drifts away. I lay there with the biggest smile on my face. I get lost in thoughts of Erin and I laying around on a lazy Sunday afternoon. I stare at the wall for a while as I take in the smell of Erin’s shampoo. I let my eyes close for a few seconds. I feel Erin squirm in my arms. I look down and see she is still fast asleep. I hear a little whimper come from her lips. I pull the covers over her more thinking she might be cold. 

She rolls to face me and lets out a small groan. I smile and brush her hair out of her face. I wrap my arm around her again, I rub her back for a few seconds before letting it rest around her waist. I close my eyes and try to fall asleep. 

I wake up a few hours later to the sound of Erin screaming in her sleep. 

I try to wake her but she doesn’t open her eyes. Suddenly she sits up and gasps, “Rin, are you okay?” She looks around the dark room, “Who’s there?” she asks breathless. “Rin it’s just me.” I reply.

She looks around until she finds me and then she lays back down. “What time is it?” she asks me. I look at my phone, “it’s just past 7 am.” “Are you okay?” I ask again. “It was a nightmare, it’s usually always the same but this was a pretty bad one,” she replies. 

She starts to get up when I pull her back into bed. “I have to pee,” she says. I wrap my arms around her, “okay,” I let go not wanting to. She comes back and climbs in bed, “hold me?” she asks me. I nod and pull her into my chest.

We lay there for a few minutes before I speak, “what can I do to make it better?” I ask as I kiss her shoulder. “Hmm, it’s hard to concentrate when you kiss me. I don’t know.” she replies after a few minutes. “It’s been a while since you worked out with Javi. Do you want to practice boxing with him? Or I can help.” 

“I… wouldn’t feel comfortable with that, sometimes when we work out, I don’t even see Javi standing in front of me. Instead I see Jeremy’s face and red, I don’t want to hurt you.” she says. “Whose Jeremy?” I ask. “He was a guy I dated, after high school.” Her voice cracks as she tells me. I look down and see a tear drop fall from her eye. I pull her in tighter and kiss her cheek, “it’s okay, I’m not going to let anyone hurt you ever again.” I whisper. “I’m guess someone told you about him already.” “yeah.” 

After a while she looks up and tells me the story of what he did to her with alot more details than Javi gave. She takes a deep breath, “the police weren’t able to find any record of him ever exciting anywhere,” she stops and waits for my response. 

I tighten my arms around her and kiss her forehead, “I’m sorry that happened, but just know I would never hurt you… I’m glad he’s dead…” I tense up _thanking God he did kill the love of my life._ “If he was still alive, I would track him down…” I stop myself. “It doesn’t bother you that I killed a man?” she asks. “No, Rin, he was trying to kill _you_ ,” I reply.

“But, you… still want to be here? Cause this is your out. I won’t make you stay. I know I’m a lot…” she says. “Rin, I will never leave, you’re stuck with me. Remember for better or worse.” I whisper back. Erin sighs, “You can’t use someone else’s wedding vows. We didn’t even say any vows.” She says. “Fine, I vow to never leave, I vow to protect you with my own life.” I reply she looks me in the eye, “You’re serious,” she says a little shocked. I nod my head. 

She runs her hands through my hair as she looks deep in my eyes. “You make it so hard…” she whispers. “What do you mean?” I ask. “You make it hard for this to just be fake.” She replies. “That’s because I’m not faking,” I whisper in her ear as I kiss her neck and shoulders. “I know, you deserve so much more than me.” “More than you? ****That would be impossible. Someone more than you would be mythical. You’re already a goddess.”

She laughs, “I don’t know if that’s super romantic or super corny.” I pull her tighter to my chest, “You have turned me into a hopelessly corny romantic guy.” “aawww, Liam.” 

——

Next afternoon.

We pull into the driveway at the new house. Parked in front of us is a large white work truck. As soon as I park behind it a large muscular bald man steps out of the truck. _Damn that’s the contractor? He fucking huge_. I help Erin out of the car and she runs up to him and practically jumps into his arms. _Seriously_. “Catherine, I was wondering when I would get to pick your brain over another remodel project,” Roger says as he hugs Erin tight and eyes me. “Liam, this is Roger. He remodeled the estate, hotel and diner for me a few years ago. Roger this is Liam, my ah… husband,” she introduces us. 

“Husband? Well put her there Liam,” he shakes my hand and pulls me in, “if you hurt my girl, I will hurt you…” he says in a low voice only I can hear. _Fuck_. I nod as a reply. “it’s nice to meet you.” He continues at normal volume. “Nice to meet you too.” I reply.

“So, are you guys, going to move off the estate?” he asks Erin. “We are staying at the estate for right now, we aren’t sure what we are going to do with this house just yet,” she deflects. “Let’s head inside,” Erin leads us around the house.

“So, as you can see it has some American craftsman style throughout the house. I want to add some of that element back to this house. We are going to keep the hardwood floors and these little book shelves with the wood columns that separate the dining and living room. But I was looking over the blueprints a week ago and this wall that closes off the kitchen from the dining doesn’t look like its load bearing, do you think we can remove it and put an island in its place so we have more counter space in the kitchen?” She asks.

Roger nods, “Yeah, I think we can make that happen.” Erin turns back to the wall with a smile on her face as Roger eyes roam over her. I walk over and wrap my arms around her, “I love it, baby.” She smiles and kisses my cheek. I look over at Roger he turns his attention to the window. Erin walks around to the foyer as we follow her. 

I watch and enjoy seeing her element, it’s the most relaxed I’ve ever seen her and she smiles as she tells us her plans for the house.

“Okay and in this lower bathroom I was thinking about doing this,” Erin pulls out a notebook with a sketch of the master bathroom. “Holy shit Rin when did you do this?” I ask as I look over the sketch.

There’s a large walk in shower with frameless glass and two shower heads at the inner corner of the room and open shelf vanity for the sink and a large claw foot tub in the opposite corner of the shower. “Last week after our date.” I think back to that night. _It was a good night for the most part_. “Follow me.” she says as she walks through the master bedroom.

“And then this little awkward area that separates the bath and closet here in the master can be converted to a utility room, right now it’s in the garage and I’m not a fan of that.” She adds as Roger nods. “Not bad Erin, like I’ve said before you should really switch to this profession.” _Yeah you would really like that._ I have to keep myself from rolling my eyes. _Erin’s plans are amazing but he is clearly trying to hit on her._ “I mean it. You’re going to triple the value of this house,” he replies. Erin smiles as I wrap my arm around her waist as we walk back outside.

“Well, I’ll send over the contract in the morning and you two go over it and then we will pick out tile and paint next week,” Roger confirms all the updates that Erin wants to have done. 

“Liam, you didn’t have any ideas on the house?” he asks. “I love the ones Rin came up with and besides I don’t think I’m allowed to change them,” I joke, “that’s right. Happy wife happy life.” Erin teases. 

“What do you think this is going to cost?” I ask. “Well, with the bathroom, kitchen and utility rooms are the biggest cost. The rest is just cosmetic. You’re probably looking about $58,000.” He replies. “Oh, so Rin was right when she low balled the realtor?” I ask. “She usually is.” He replies with a grin as he stares at her. 

“Oh, have you guys remodeled more than just the diner, hotel and estate together?” I ask. He nods, “I buy up a few houses here and there, to flip and Erin helps with negotiating with the realtor and then the design. It keeps her mind busy… has she told you about her anxiety?” he asks. “Yes,” I nod. “Well, something about her staying very busy keeps it at bay.” He explains. 

Erin walks up to us while we are still talking about his projects, “What are you guys talking about over here?” she asks. I wrap my arm around her, “you of course.” “Well, I hope Roger is only telling you good things about me.” she replies. “I would never talk bad about my _favorite_ client.” Roger adds. “Alright, are you ready to go hon?” she asks as I nod. “ _I_ will be in touch,” I shake Roger’s hand.

We get in the car and start to head towards the bar, “So, you only showed me a couple of the plans for the house. Why didn’t you show me all the plans for _our_ house?” I tease her. “I’m sorry, I just started to look over everything that night while lying on the couch, I was trying to get my mind off of…” she trails off and I look over to see that she is pressing her lips together and started to blush as I remember that night. I smile.

“So, you remodel houses when you’re sexually frustrated?” I tease her but she doesn’t answer. “That’s good for me to know, now I know if you start redecorating all I have to do is toss you around the bedroom,” I tease her some more as she sits there uncharacteristically quiet. _Usually she flirts back. she seems worried_. “I think you _want_ me to toss you around the bedroom when we get back to the house.” I say after a few more minutes of silence. She giggles. 

She leans in, her lips grazing my ear, “Oh Mr. Rayne, I think you know already that it’s you that’s going to be tossed around the bedroom.” I feel her nip at my earlobe. I feel my length twitch, I tighten my grip on the steering wheel. “Ah, there’s the girl I know.” I chuckle. 

“Turn down this next street on the left.” Erin says. I turn down the street and slow the car down, “What are we doing?” I ask. “I have to check Shantel’s house for myself, it’s the fourth house on the right.” She points down to a small white house. I pull into the driveway behind a red car. “Her car is still here. Okay stay here.” Erin says getting out of the car. 

While I wait, I watch Erin look around like she is making sure nobody is watching her. She checks a flower pot on the porch, then she pulls up a big rock in the flower bed in front of the porch. She stands up and wipes her hands off and walks over to my window. 

I rolled down the window, “Okay someone has taken the spare keys. Hand me my purse.” She says. I pull her purse over to my lap. She pulls out a pair of gloves, a small flashlight and card. “Hopefully the deadbolt isn’t locked.” She sighs and starts to walk away. “Rin, what are you doing? Please tell me you’re not about to do what I think you’re doing.” I say. “Shh, just stay in the car.” she says in a stern voice and walks back to the front door. 

I get out of the car and walk up behind her; I look over her shoulder and see her put the card in between the door frame and the door. She shimmies it into place until we hear the door knob click. “Rin, don’t go in there.” “I thought I told you to wait in the car.” I sigh, “I can’t let you do this by yourself.” Erin sighs and pushes the door open. “Don’t touch anything.” she whispers as we step inside.

She turns the flashlight on and we start to look around. She finds a light switch and flips it on. The living room seems in order. I look around at the walls seeing pictures of Shantel and her family. Erin walks over into the dining room and looks into the kitchen. “Um, we should probably leave right now.” She whispers. I walk over and look into the kitchen. The floors and bottom cabinets are covered in blood. Erin pans the flash light up the wall to the ceiling, blood splatters go up the wall and spot on the ceiling. 

“It’s all dry. It’s been like this for days, maybe longer.” she whispers. She pans the light over the counters. Food still sits in a pot on the stove. Canisters are knocked over with the contents spilled. A bottle of wine sits next to the sink, one wine glass still has wine in it. Another wine glass is shattered in the sink. A cutting board has partially chopped carrots on it. Erin looks up at me, “she was in the middle of cooking.” she shines the light over to a knife block then the sink, “One of her knives is missing.”

She turns and walks to the hall way and shines the light on the wall. Bloody handprints are smeared down the hall. She starts to walk down the hall when I grab her arm. “We should call the police.” I say pulling her back out of the house. “What if she’s back there?” Erin asks. “Baby I don’t think she’s alive if she is. We should call the police right now.” I pull her to the car. 

“Yes but no. Let’s go to the bar and talk to Callie to make sure that she was able to file the missing person’s report.” Erin says as I help her in the car.

—–

We walk in the bar where Max is sitting at our booth eating a huge cheese burger with Drake and Leo. “hhmmm… Blossom this is the best burger ever. Don’t let Liam remove it from the menu,” he says with his mouth full. “Max, you should try the bacon cheeseburger,” Erin replies as she walks over to the bar. “Where is Callie?” Erin asks and Drake points to the kitchen door.

I follow Erin to the kitchen and we find Callie in the office. “Callie, were you able to file that missing person’s report for Shantel?” Erin asks but Callie shakes her head, “They told us that she probably just left and that we were over reacting.” Callie explains. “Well, we went to her house and I was able to get inside and the kitchen is covered in blood. We need to get the police to do a welfare check on Shantel. Then they will find the blood and start investigating. Hopefully Stephen isn’t the one that goes over there.” Erin says as Callie calls the police station. 

“I need a drink,” Erin says walking out to the front of the bar. I follow and sit at the booth. “So, how did things go last night?” Leo asks me. I smile, “things are going well last night we just cuddled and slept. I woke up to her wrapped around me… but she’s been a little worried today and I don’t know how to fix it. She tries to hide it but I can see it.” I reply. “Do you know why she’s worried,” he replies. “Shantel. We went to her house and there was a lot of blood. I don’t think we are going to find her alive.” Leo nods.

Erin downs her drink, walks over to the booth and leans on my shoulder, “I want to go home.” She whispers. “Okay, let’s go.” I look back at Leo and Max, “we’ll see you back at the house.” 


	20. Crash Into Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Liam and Erin watch new coverage of Shantel’s disappearance. After making a statement to the press they arrive back at the estate to find it crawling with police. Liam witnesses an eye opening conversation with Erin and Stephen. The group watches one of Liam’s home videos from college. Cece gets caught sneaking a boy home. Erin finally admits some startling information about her family. Liam goes to Boston for a work meeting. The press gets words of why the hotel is still closed and Erin says she will hire more security. Over dinner Callie and Erin get into a little fight and they yell secrets back in forth. Leo finds out Erin likes girls and challenges her to pick up some girls at the bar.

I wake early in the morning alone in bed. I look around the room. _Its still dark out._ I turn over and see the clock. _Five._

I look around for Erin around the house and find her sitting in the living room in the dark, “baby?” I walk over and sit down next to her. Her entire body is stiff next to me. “Are you okay? Did you have another nightmare? Why didn’t you wake me?” I ask. She shakes her head, “I was going to work out but I turned the TV on for a few minutes and…” she stops and sighs. 

She picks up the remote and turns on the TV. The local new station comes on, a new reporter stands in front of yellow police tape. “The little town of Hollow Brook has the scare of a lifetime when the local restaurant manager goes missing. Police say the only trace they have found of her is the bloody scene left at her house…” Erin mutes the TV. “it’s also national news now.” She says flipping the channel. The TV shows every major cable news channel in the country parked in front of the diner and at Shantel’s house. “Oh…” I grab her hand and hold it tight in mine. I pull Erin closer to me, “it’s going to be okay.” 

Callie comes down stairs, “I got your text. What’s happening?” she asks, sitting across from us. Erin explains the news coverage. “Okay, you might need to make a statement.” Callie says. “We should get her mother to make a statement with us and put up an reward for information that leads to an arrest.” Erin says. Callie nods, “How much?” “$100,000 is the minimum the police will put up for a reward…” Callie nods. 

I pull Erin into my side, she relaxes into me and rests her head on my shoulder. “This is spiraling out of control.” she whispers.

—- 

When we arrive back at the estate after Erin and Mrs. Montgomery made their statements to the press to find several police cars and crime scene vans parked in the driveway. “What’s going on?” I ask. Erin sighs, “Looks like they’ve decided to search the estate, this is all Stephen’s doing. He couldn’t get what he wanted so now he thinks he can make my life a living hell.” 

I help her from the car, I stop her before we walk up to the awaiting militia. I lean in and whisper, “they won’t find anything in there will they?” _I am a little worried given what I think I know about her family._ Erin grimaces, “they shouldn’t be able to get to anything incriminating. I keep all the bad stuff hidden deep in the house.” she whispers. “What?” I ask. “Nothing.” 

She studies my face for a few minutes, she takes a deep breath and looks at the ground. “You’ve put me on this pedestal and it’s about to get knocked over.” I pull her into my chest, “I’ll catch you.” “You’re completely twitterpated and eventually you’ll come crashing down off this lovesick high.” she mumbles into my chest. “Never.” 

We walk up to the porch where Javi, Callie, Nonna and the guys stand waiting in front of the door. Leo steps forward, “Callie and I were able to hold them off until you got home but they have a warrant.” Then he leans in and whispers something in her ear. Erin nods, “Thank you. And I expected this to happen.” 

We turn back to the entire Hollow Brook police force along with 30 or more Marion county sheriff’s deputies and investigators standing at the foot of the steps. “Miss Catherine.” Gerald says walking up to us. “We’ve been waiting on you. Here is a warrant to search the property.” He says, handing a piece of paper over. “Okay make it quick, I’m very busy today.” Erin says gesturing for everyone to step aside. Gerald and half of the group of police walk into the house. 

Leroy stops, “I’ll make sure they don’t break anything Erin. I’m really sorry we have to do this.” Erin nods and turns back to me. 

Stephen walks over, “this will all stop if you fall in line.” “You know it’s sad that this is the only way you can get a girl to talk to you.” Erin replies without looking up from the warrant she holds in her hands. 

“Keep up this attitude and we will get a warrant for your arrest.” Erin looks up and laughs, “You think going to jail scares me? Jail is like a vacation for me, three square meals a day, don’t have to work. Sounds kinda nice.” 

Stephen steps closer to us, “you’re making a huge mistake.” 

“Go ahead see if any judge including your grandpapi will sign an arrest warrant without any evidence. You don’t even have a body, you have no idea if she’s even dead… seriously how are you going to pin her ‘murder’ on me if no one even knows what to look for?” Erin cocks her head to the side. Stephen hands shake at his sides. Red creeps up his neck to his face. “Fine you want to do this the hard way, then that’s how we will do this.” 

Erin steps closer to him, I see the rest of the officers left outside pull their guns ready to fire at her. “Rin…” Erin holds her hand up to hush me, “How’s Hana? I hear she’s been stuck in solitary for some time now. She’s been writing to me for a while now you know, I’m due for a visit with her soon.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Stephen replies. She pokes him in his chest, “You think you’re so invincible… I know just how vulnerable you really are.” Stephen scoffs, “you are seriously in over your head.”

“No I’m not but you are.” Erin grins. Stephen looks at me then back to her. “You know I think I should visit your daughter too… what’s her name again Penelope… I hear she loves dogs. She has those cute little poodles. It would be a shame if they went missing… Actually I think I should send Tony to visit her _again_. He really enjoys seeing her dogs after all.” 

Stephen’s eyes widen, “how do you know about her? We don’t even have the same last name.” Erin flashes a sinister grin, “I have my ways.” Stephen swallows audibly and steps back. “That’s right Stephen. It’s funny that you’re just now figuring out who you’re really dealing with.” 

I see Stephen wave his hand at the officers below, “stand down.” I see a few of the officers comply but the majority of them step closer with their guns still drawn. “Rin… stop.” I say through my teeth. Erin snaps her fingers. Callie comes up to me and whispers in my ear, “You need to calm down, Erin knows what she’s doing Liam; just keep your cool.” I nod and take a deep breath. 

“That’s right you want to fuck with the big dogs this is what happens.” she pulls out her phone and holds up. Stephen and I watch Tony walk up to a young teenage girl with sparkling blue eyes and jet black hair. She walks two small poodles in the park as Tony approaches. Erin pauses the video, “you think about that. Think about what might happen to poor innocent Penelope.” I see fear in Stephen’s eyes as he turns, “I said STAND DOWN.” 

The officers put their guns down. Stephen turns back, Erin arches her brow with her hands on her hips, “what’s it going to be Stephen?” “I… I can’t stop it Catherine, it’s already in motion.” Erin nods, “just remember that my plan is also already in motion. Go ahead.” she gestures to the door.

“If you touch a hair on her head…” Erin steps closer, she leans in and whispers something and shows him her phone again. Stephen shrieks back, Erin slides her phone back into her pocket and steps back next to me. “I already told you I can’t stop this from happening.” Stephen says in a low voice as he glances around. “Alright but remember what I said, I can only hold Tony back for so long…” 

Stephen looks at the group at the steps, “let’s go people, we have what we need!” Erin smiles, “that’s what I thought.” She turns back to me. “What just happened?” Erin looks back at a still frightened Stephen, “I just reminded him what’s important.” 

Erin and I go sit on the porch swing as the remaining officers carry the things they were able to get their hands on while Erin had he little talk with Stephen. 

I watch them as they remove weapon after weapon from the house. Erin leans on my shoulder. “I didn’t realize that you owned that many guns.” Callie and Javi snicker. “Those are only the ones they can get to.” Javi whispers. “Enough.” Erin warns. 

Gerald walks up to us, “Okay Stephen says we have what we need.” Erin stands, “when will I get my things returned?” “assuming they aren’t linked to any crimes in a few months.” he shrugs. Erin nods and shakes his hand as his team drives away. 

We walk in the ransacked house. Erin looks around, “They really didn’t need a whole lot of time to destroy everything. Javi, call Zelda down here and have her start getting this in order.” She walks to her room. I follow close behind her. She runs to her closet and flips the light on and makes a beeline for the corner. She drops to the floor and then I see her tug at the carpet. She sighs, “okay we’re good here.” then she runs out of her room. 

I follow her down to the pub room and she looks at the bookcase that hides her secret room. It’s still in place. She double checks it then runs down the hall of portraits to the garage where Callie stands waiting. “Don’t worry they didn’t get in any of the rooms in here.” Erin relaxes and takes a deep breath and turns back to me. 

“What rooms?” I ask. Erin forces a smile and grabs my hand. “Doesn’t matter babe let’s go upstairs and clean up the bedroom.” 

I nod and follow her back to her bedroom. “Let’s start in the closet.” she says. “Okay.” 

I look through the boxes of my things from my old apartment. She looks over, “is anything missing?” she asks. I dig in further in the last box and see the ring box with my mother’s rings inside. I smile and shove the box in my pocket before she makes her way over. “Don’t think so.” 

Erin kneels down beside me and looks in the box. She reaches in and picks up an old camcorder. She pops it open, I look over. “Ooh what’s on this?” she asks, popping a DVD out of it. She looks up at me with a smirk, “is this an old sex tape?” she giggles. I smile, “no. I’ve never made a sex tape. Have you my little temptress? Huh maybe you and some girl?” She giggles and shakes her head. “Damn.” She giggles again. “It’s probably just some old footage of a ridiculous party Max threw.” I shrug. 

——

Erin walks in front of the TV and stops the movie, “hey we were watching that…” Javi says as he throws his hands up. “I have found some old home video of Liam’s and we have to watch it…” she looks over to me and smirks, “he’s promised its not some old sex tape.” 

“Gross.” Callie says, “I think I lost my appetite.” I chuckle, “I swear it’s not that. I’m not sure what it is but it’s not that.” 

Erin starts the video and sits next to me. 

Max pops up on the TV, “look at that handsome devil.” Max exclaims with a little growl. Erin giggles, “look at cute little baby bumpkins.” The camera pans over to me, “where is that?” Callie asks. Erin looks at the TV, “Oh that’s Radcliffe quad at Harvard. Oh look at the beautiful fall trees. I miss the fall there.” 

The camera stays fixed on me. “aww look at how young you were and clean no ink yet?” she looks over. I shake my head, “ it was a while after college before I started getting tattoos.” On screen I’m pacing back and forth talking on the phone, “I’ve already told you why Macy…” I see Erin’s face contort next to me. “ugh, okay nevermind we don’t need to watch this.” Erin pauses the tape and starts to stand up, “Wait a second….” Leo grabs the remote from her. “What? I don’t want to watch Liam talk to Macy.” 

“Shh, I saw something interesting.” Leo rewinds the tape a few frames, “look in the background on the right.” He presses play, “goddammit Macy I don’t need to tell you that….” I continue to pace on the screen. Suddenly I see a blond running up to us on the screen. I move to the edge of the couch, “give me that.” I take the remote and rewind it going back a little further and press play. “I think I remember this.” I say as we watch past Erin running up to past me.

8 years ago. Third person POV

“Liam get ready for your close up!” Max said. “Forget it he’s on the phone with Satan’s mistress again.” Drake replied. 

Max pointed the small camcorder at a slightly annoyed Liam as he paced up and down the sidewalk. 

“Macy you already know why I won’t say those words to you… I know we’re engaged but that doesn’t change the fact that it’s just an arrangement…” Liam said into his phone. He pinched the bridge of his nose as Macy screamed into the phone, “why can’t you just say it, I love you just say I love you Liam it’s not that hard!” 

A little ways down the quad a young blond runs next to a strapping young man with long black hair. “You think you can beat me? Ha I know this quad like the back of my hand Javi just try me.” “Okay whoever gets to the flagpole buys drinks at Charlie’s.” the blond nodded and shook Javi’s hand. 

The blond took a shortcut, she turned around running backward and she watched her former love run through a crowd of people to get to the center of Radcliffe quad. She rolled her eyes and quickly turned back and ran up to a group of guys. One held a camera, filming the other two. One pulled his hair up into a man bun. One paced and yelled into his phone. 

She glanced at the group. _Hmm he’s so hot. Hot and angry. better just try to steer clear._ Then heard her name being called, “Erin stop cheating!” Javi yelled down to her. Erin giggled and looked back at Javi trying to keep up. 

She collided with one of the guys and fell to the ground. “Oh are you okay?” a baritone voice called down to her. She looked up. _Fuck speak Erin_. Her navy blue eyes meet with the soft jade eyes of a young Liam. 

Liam softened his face as he looked down at the fallen angel. _Dammit why did I have to ask that witch to marry me_. “Miss, are you okay?” He said as he turned his phone off and reached down to offer her a hand.

He pulled her up to her feet. Erin blushed as she let her eyes rake over his body, “I’m fine.” she said breathless. 

She glanced behind her, Javi stopped in his tracks. He gave her a wink and mouthed ‘go for it.’ Erin’s cheeks grew darker. She looked back at the most attractive man she’d ever laid her eyes on. Liam’s honey colored hair rustled by the cool autumn breeze. _God like I need him to get hotter._ “Miss?” “Uhhh…. Sorry about that.” she replied, still caught off guard and out of breath. She tried to take a deep breath as the cool breeze blew through the trees again. 

The scent of bergamot, rosemary and musk engulfed her senses. Her eyes closed over as she took another deep breath and felt heat swell in her belly. _Dammit dammit why does he smell so good. You’re with someone stop it stop thinking of his hand on you stop thinking of his body pressed on yours. Lilith would kill this guy with her bare hands if she heard these thoughts._

Liam let his fingers trace a small circle on her palm. Erin felt a jolt of electricity vibrate through her whole body. Liam felt a shock and pulled his hand back. His eyes immediately trailed down her perfect body, she took another deep breath. Her abundant chest pushed out. Saliva filled Liam’s mouth as his eyes dropped down to her round ample backside. Erin stepped back as the heat pooled between her legs. She felt her knees go weak as Liam look deep into her eyes. “Thanks… I mean… ahh I got to…” She said. She ran as fast as her weak legs would allow. 

Liam’s eyes followed her as she ran to the center of the quad. 

—-

Present day. Liam’s POV

I pause the video and look at Erin. She stares at the TV speechless. 

“Oh my God…” Callie says looking back at me and Erin. “You guys knew each other before?” “No.” I shrug.

Erin covers her mouth, “oh my god I remember this. Javi was trying to get me to work out more to get away from…” She glances at the guys. Javi clears his throat, “oh the devil, it’s been a while since we’ve heard from the mother of all evil.” he chuckles. I look back at him, “what?” Javi looks up and shakes his head. Callie lets out a laugh as Erin’s cheeks grow red, “oh God why did you bring her up?” “who are they talking about?” Leo asks. Erin stands up, “no one.” She walks up to the TV and removes the disc. 

“Why were you yelling at Macy on the phone?” she asks with a confused look. I think back to that day. “We had the same fight over and over again. I never told Macy I loved her… she wanted me to say it that day and I wouldn’t.” I shrug. 

“Why not?” Callie asks. “I didn’t love her.” 

—–

A couple of weeks pass, of us having to hideout at the estate. Every time we go into town the police follow Erin around watching her. When it’s not the police it’s a random reporter wanting more information from her. 

Erin has started to open up more to me slowly over these days. 

After a long day of Erin trying to work in town, she comes home and asks me to take a walk with her. We walk around the property and she shows me some of her favorite spots. “This place is really beautiful.” I say to her as we walk along the edge of the property. “Thanks, babe. Oh I found out a couple days ago that Gerald has officially pulled you guys off the no fly list so if the guys want to go home we can get them there.” 

I nod, “Well I’m pretty sure Drake doesn’t want to leave and Leo has already told me that he isn’t going to leave until this whole mess is fixed.” “What about bumpkins?” she whispers. “He wants to stay here too.” I look over and see her with a sad smile. “I’m really going to miss them when they leave.” “I know but we will be okay.” I reply. 

My phone rings, I look at it and see a missed call from my father. My phone pings as a email comes in. I open it and read through it quickly as Erin looks around us. I sigh, “shit…” She looks up, “what is it?” I shove my phone into my pocket and pull her into my chest, “hmm god you smell good.” She giggles, “stop trying to change the subject.” I tighten my arms around her, “I have to go back to Boston for a few days for work.” “oh…” she replies in a sad voice. “When?” “In a week.” I look down and see her lip quiver for a second, “oh.” she covers her mouth and looks up. “You can go with me.” I shrug. “I can’t. I have a bunch of meetings next week.” 

—-

After a few hours we head back to the house. As Erin and I walk through the we hear screaming and yelling coming from the upstairs landing, “Why the hell do you have a boy in your room?” I hear Callie scream. “Shit, I better go up there. Callie always gets flustered when it comes to this kind of stuff.” Erin says. Drake stands at the end of the stairs looking up. “Torchy do you need my help?” Erin smiles, “I got it.” She pats his shoulder and walks up. I wait at the bottom of the stairs for her. 

I look over at Drake and he looks up the stairs with a concerned look on his face. “So how are things going with you and Callie?” I ask. He looks back to me, “what?” “How are you and Callie doing?” I ask with a grin. “Why are you looking at me like that?” he asks. “Me and Erin saw you two this afternoon… behind the barn…” I cross my arms and chuckle when his eyes widen. “Shit… don’t say anything. Callie for some reason doesn’t want to tell anyone.” “is it because you have to go home?” I ask. Drake doesn’t respond, “you know Drake you don’t have to go back to Boston you can stay down here. The house I bought has an extra bedroom.” Drake sighs. 

“Because, you are grounded and starting tomorrow you will be helping Claudia and Nadia with the housework until me and your mother decide an appropriate amount of time.” I hear Erin say loudly. 

The house goes quiet for a few minutes. 

“But that’s six weeks.” Cece groans. “Yes, it is and if you keep up the attitude, it will be until school starts.” Callie yells back.

Erin escorts Ethan to the foyer where Drake and I wait. “ah just the man I wanted to see…. Drake, will you ride with Ethan to the airport?” Erin asks as Javi brings her a wallet. 

“Yeah, I can do that, is this the boy Callie was yelling about?” Drake asks. Erin nods as she pulls out a black card from her wallet. “I think I need to have some time alone with the boy anyway.” Drake says through his teeth. Erin smiles and nods, “Just a moment I’m going to call Jerry.” 

“Whose Jerry?” I ask. “He’s the pilot.” Erin replies as she holds her phone up to her ear. I watch confused. “You have a pilot?” I ask as she nods. “shh…” 

“Okay, Drake I have a private jet waiting for you to escort Ethan here to New York, when you get to New York there will be a car waiting for you.” Erin hands Drake her a card, “Give the driver this card he will take you to my place and my maid there will be waiting for you. I will have Ethan’s parents meet you there. And then the car will take you back to the jet and Jerry will bring you back here. Thank you for doing this for us.” She hugs Drake then turns to Ethan.

“How old are you?” Ethan doesn’t answer, “I don’t like to ask twice,” she says. “Eighteen.” I see Erin goes from calm and collected to full mama bear mode. Erin steps up to him and grabs the collar of his shirt to bring his face down her eye level. “If I find out that you touched her, I will come up there and end you slow and painfully.” Erin growls at him. Ethan laughs. Leo and Max come down stairs when they hear Erin yelling. 

Erin throws Ethan up against the wall, “Listen here you little piece of shit, down here we don’t usually ask questions before we shoot, you’re lucky to still be alive.” She yells. 

“Call your parents, now!” Erin yells just a few inches away from his face. “Y…yy…yes ma’am.” Ethan stutters. Erin lets go of Ethan and he drops to the floor on his hands and knees.

I walk over and pull him up to his feet, we walk out onto the porch where a car is waiting at the bottom of the steps. 

“Now Drake will ride with you to the airport and fly with you to New York.” Erin says as Drake puts the boy in the back of the town car. 

I lead Erin back in the house to her room. “I sometimes hate being a surrogate mom.” She says as I pull her tight under my arm. “You did great. I’m pretty sure I would have kicked that kid’s ass for sneaking into my daughter’s room.” I wink at her. “Thanks for understanding.” Erin smiles.

“Okay, I think we need to talk about the private plane and since when do you have drivers?” I ask as she laughs. “We’ve always had a private plane for as long as I can remember. Sometimes have to fly commercial but most of the time we use the private jet. And I’ve always had private drivers; I just don’t like to use them unless I have too.” I nod, “okay.”

A couple hours later I get a text from Drake.

Drake: Erin has a really nice brownstone here in Manhattan. Ethan’s parents just left and I’m headed back to the tarmac now. 

Liam: Brownstone? I thought it was just an apartment she had up there. 

Drake: Yeah, I think she owns the whole thing.

“Drake says he likes your brownstone in Manhattan.” She turns to face me and nods, “it’s a really nice place.” She replies. “Do you rent it or own it?” I ask. “I own it, it was one of many properties I inherited when Mama passed away. Although the New York brownstone was a gift from Nonna’s parents to Nonna and Nonna gifted it to Mama when she married.” She explains as I nod, “So it has ties to the mafia?” I ask. 

Erin laughs, “what is your obsession with Nonna’s past?” I sigh, “Rin, was she in the mob or not?” Erin nods, “Yes, she was. She got out some how when she married Fitz but until the last 5 years we still did business with them.” I sit next to Erin on the couch a little shocked. “Do you still have to deal with them?” I ask Erin sighs, “Liam drop it.”

“I can’t, I’m worried.” I reply. “You don’t have to be worried about them. I’m scarier than they are.” Erin laughs. “Seriously, Rin. Are you involved with them or not?” I ask. “Liam, I only have to deal with them every once in a while. They are nothing to worry about. And before you ask the driver isn’t part of the mod.” 

“What about Tony at the diner?” I ask. Erin’s eyes widen, “he used to but not really anymore. He’s been hiding out down here for years.”

“Do you have any other major secrets?” I ask. “I’m not doing this. You have secrets just like I do…” Erin walks to her room. I walk in her room and sit on the bed next to her, “I’m sorry. Rin, please look at me.” she turns to me, I pull her closer to me. “Well, if you’re going to leave just do it.” She says, pulling away from me. “Why do you always think I’m going to leave when we have a little fight?” I ask. 

She shrugs, “That’s what every person I’ve ever lo—” she stops. My heart races for a second, “What?” I breathe out. Erin stands up and walks to the window, “it doesn’t matter.” She starts to walk to the bathroom. “Rin, what were you going to say?” I ask. Erin doesn’t answer me; she changes her clothes without even looking at me. She walks past me, “ready for bed.” I sigh, “Sure.” 

—–

One week later. 

Erin has been dropping small hints here and there that she wants our relationship to be real. One night after she had one to many she said she wanted to redefine our relationship. I chuckled and told her to wait until she was sober. 

I stand in the foyer with my bag packed. Javi walks up to me, “so the driver will take you to the tarmac and Erin already has a plane waiting for you.” I nod, “is she coming out to say goodbye?” I ask. Javi looks back to the living room, “she doesn’t think you’re coming back.” I drop my bag, “where is she?” “In her closet.” I nod and run to her closet. 

“Rin… Rin… where are you?” I ask looking around. I walk around the loveseat and see her laying on the floor in one of my t-shirts. “Baby?” “What?” she huffs as she sits up and looks at her phone. “I used to be a strong independent woman… this is bullshit, why does lo-.” she mutters to herself then stops when she notices me listen to her. “You’re still a strong independent woman Rin.” I brush the stray hair out of her face. 

“I came to tell you goodbye and that I…” I stop. _I can’t tell her that yet we aren’t even really together._ Erin looks down at the floor. I kneel beside her, “Rin look at me.” She looks up. “I will be back in a few days. I’m not leaving you.” I lean in and kiss her lips. She grabs the back of my neck and holds me there longer, kissing me slowly. I pull back, “I will see you in a few days and we will go out for a special dinner okay?” She smiles, “Okay.” 

I board the private jet and take a seat, “sir… Miss Leblanc told us you like bourbon.” the flight attendant says then hands me a tumbler filled with bourbon. I look up, “thanks and she prefers Mrs. Leblanc-Rayne.” She nods, “noted.”

A couple hours later I step off the plane and a man walks up to me, “Mr. Rayne?” I nod, “I’m your driver.” _this is going to take some time to get used to. She’s thought of everything._ Another man walks up, “Mr. Rayne, I’m your guard Bastien. I will be with you during your visit.” 

I nod and climb into the back of a black town car. I pull out my phone and call the hotel, my father chose for me, “Sorry Mr. Rayne but your wife called and cancelled the reservation. She said you will stay in your townhouse.” _She has a townhouse here?_ I let out a groan and hang up. I call Erin, “hey did you just land?” she asks as soon as she answers. 

“Yes… baby did you cancel my hotel reservations?” She goes quiet for a second. “Rin?” “I have a brownstone in Boston… I haven’t used it or seen it since I graduated and came back to Georgia so don’t make fun of the décor.” I take in a deep breath and try not to laugh, “Okay… why did you cancel the reservations?” I ask. She goes quiet again. “Baby what is it?” I ask. “That hotel is really close to Macy’s apartment and its just odd. fishy.” I smile, “I love it when you get jealous.” She goes quiet again. “Rin, you know I would never cheat on you right?” silence fills my ears, “Rin?” “Liam, I…” her voice quivers. “Rin, I know that you still think of us as a fake couple but I don’t and I would never do anything to lose you.” 

The driver pulls up in front of a four story brownstone. He holds the car door open for me. I climb out and look around, “Okay babe I just got to the townhouse. I’ll see you in a few days.” “Okay I see you in a few days. Bye mon chéri.” she replies. I smile, “bye my love.” 

On the steps stand a lady, “are you Mr. Rayne?” I nod and walk up the steps.

Over the next couple of hours the maid shows me around the townhouse but skips over a door on the fourth floor. “What’s behind this door?” I ask as we pass it again. She stops and looks at the door, “That’s Miss Leblanc’s… sorry Mrs. Leblanc-Rayne’s private bedroom.” she says and leads me to my room. 

“She told me you like really strong black coffee in the morning is that correct?” I look back, “yes.” “Okay do you want me to wake you at 5:30 or 7? She said to ask you.” “5:30 is fine. Thanks.” I reply and look around. “Okay I’ll leave you. Good night Mr. Rayne.” she says and then leaves. 

I hear my phone ring. I look at it, and see Erin’s face light up on the screen. I answer it and hold the phone where she can see me. “Hey.” she says with a little smile. “You couldn’t resist a video call huh?” I ask and smile at the phone. “I just wanted to see your face. I miss you.” she says. “So you miss me so much you couldn’t go two hours without talking to me again?” I ask as I change.

“I can’t sleep. Apparently I’ve gotten use to your excessive snoring and need it to sleep now.” she frowns at the phone. I chuckle, “well you talk in your sleep.” “I do not.” she squeals. “Yes you do and the other night was quite entertaining.” I smirk as I lay in the bed. Her cheeks go red. “What?” “Oh yes it was very, very insightful. Let’s see what was it you kept repeating…” I scratch my chin. “Oh yes Liam don’t stop don’t stop.” I try to mimic her moans. Erin’s jaw goes slack, “oh my god. You were eavesdropping on me and dream you. That’s just rude.” I chuckle, “hmmm I like that you have sex dreams about me. It’s even better that I get to hear it.” I wiggle my eyebrows. She rolls her eyes, “don’t worry baby I let you finish before I woke you up… to make your dream come true.” I smirk. “Well you know what, good night.” “wait don’t hang up.” I smile. 

—-

The next day I have a private meeting with my father. We go to lunch and about five minutes into our meal I realize that he brought me here not for work but to try to push Macy back into my life. She walks up to our table and starts to sit down. I stand, “I’ve already told you Cornelius I have Catherine. I will never take this…” I point to Macy, “back.” 

As I’m walking out of the restaurant, I feel someone grab my shoulder. I turn and see Macy standing there, “what the hell do you want?” “is that any way to treat your loving wife?” I step back, “my loving wife is back home. Why don’t you go back to the hole you crawled out of?” Macy tries to lean in for a kiss, “god I’ve missed you. your lips your hands. I want you.” I put my hands up to stop her and step aside, “seriously what part of I don’t want you don’t you understand. This is never going to happen.” 

I turn and start to walk away. “You’re in love with that… that..?” I turn back, “Yes. I love her more than anything and you’re the one that left remember.” I turn and walk to the car waiting for me. “Mr. Rayne…” the guard nods, “Bastien.” 

I call Erin as soon as the car speeds off, “Hello?” she answers. “Rin, I’m coming home early.” “Really?!” she squeals. “Yes baby. Tonight.” I hear her squeal again, “okay I’m calling Jerry now. I’ll see you in a couple of hours mon chéri.”

I step off the plane and see Erin’s car parked on the tarmac. Before I can grab my bag she runs up and jumps into my arms. “Hello there Mrs. Rayne.” I chuckle as she peppers kisses up and down my face and neck. 

The flight attendant hands me my bag as Erin continues to kiss me. “You guys are so cute. Bye Mr. Rayne.” She smiles at us. I carry Erin to her car and sit her on the hood. I bring her into a long awaited kiss on the lips. “I missed you so fucking much mon chéri.” I smile, “I missed you so fucking much too. I can’t wait to get you home and show you how much.” 

—–

Five weeks later.

Erin has been working from home and has been so stressed about the hotel still being closed. I take a cup of coffee to her study, “here babe, you look like you need it.” I set it down and kiss the top of her head. And walk to the door, “Do you want me to close this?” I ask. “No leave it open, I’m done with all my conference calls. And thanks.” She smiles back at me. 

I sit with Leo on the couch, “you ready to watch Good Fellas.” he asks. I nod. “how’s she doing? she sounded pretty pissed when she was on the phone in the kitchen.” he asks. “Not too good, she got a lot on her plate right now.”

“Goddammit!” I hear Erin yell from her study. She storms out and sits on the couch between me and Leo. “Bad day?” Leo asks as he pauses the movie. “Yes, somehow the press found out why we shut down the hotel and that the police searched my house. Now they won’t stop calling. I’m going to have to hire some more guards too. Javi just called and said he found a photographer in a tree outside the house. Also, the mayor keeps calling wanting to know when I will reopen the hotel.” Erin says through her teeth. “Why?” I ask. “The Magnolia is the only hotel here and the only hotel for two hours in any direction… he’s worried about the shopping district. It’s a tourist thing, locals don’t go there.” She leans on my shoulder.

Leo nods then starts the movie again, Erin sits and watches with us for a while. “Why are you guys watching this?” she smiles. “Oh no reason.” Leo says looking over with a grin. “You know this isn’t an accurate depiction, right?” Erin asks. “Oh yeah what is?” I ask. She looks up at me, “The Sopranos is actually surprisingly accurate.” She says as Leo nods, “yeah I heard somewhere that the FBI has tapes of the mob bosses expressing concern over it. Is that true?” Leo smirks at her. She sighs and starts to stand. I pull her back down on the couch. “come here babe ignore him. Snuggle with me, I don’t want to snuggle with Leo.” She giggles as I kiss her lips. 

“Fine but we should watch My Cousin Vinny after this.” She says as she snuggles in next to me. “Why that’s not a movie about the mob?” Leo asks. Erin glances over, “Kinda the point. Also it’s one of my fav Joe Pesci movies.”

A few hours later I’m in the kitchen with Nonna cooking dinner. “Okay, so coat the chicken in the flour mixture and set them aside.” Nonna says. “And you’re sure this is her favorite?” I ask. “Of course, I always make this for her on days like today. It’s like comfort food for her.” Nonna replies as I coat the chicken. Nonna watches me move around the kitchen and I see her look back at a smiling Erin playing cards with Leo in the living room.

“You’re making her happy again, you know.” Nonna says as she cuts up the bacon. “No, I didn’t know. I did have an idea that maybe I was making her happy because everyone I meet in town mentions it. But she usually is always happy with me.” I reply smiling back. “Well, after the last serious relationship she had she walked around here like she was dead. She dated a young girl after but every time that stupid girl came to dinner, I could tell Erin wasn’t interested in her, other than in her body.” Nonna laughs. 

“It doesn’t bother you that she’s into girls?” I ask. “No, why would it. I never understood people getting mad over the person someone else wants to be with.” Nonna shrugs. I chuckle, “That’s very progressive of you. I really would have thought…” I stop. “Thought that because I’m almost a century old I would disapprove.” She shakes her head, “nah, I don’t have time to worry about that shit.” She says as I laugh. _I love Nonna. She reminds me of my grandma._

Me and Nonna are almost done cooking when we hear yelling coming from the living room. “DICK LICKER!” I hear Leo yell. “Douche nozzle!” Erin yells back. I chuckle as I walk in the living room. Leo sits on the edge of the couch pouting, “that’s so gross it’s the worst part of a douche.” Erin looks over at him, “You want some cheese with that whine?” Erin laughs uncontrollably at Leo, “You cheated.” He yells back. “Are you guys really yelling at each other?” I ask laughing at them. “You’re just mad cause you’re losing.” Erin yells back. 

“Ha got it.” Leo says as he draws a card, “now I just need one more.” Erin draws a card. “No, ha I win. GIN!!! Oh yeah!!! Oh Yeah!! Woop woop.” She screams and hops on the couch and does a little dance. I smile as I watch them. “You were cheating that doesn’t count!” he yells back. “I was not. Sore loser.” 

Callie comes out of the dining room. “What the hell is going on?” Callie asks. “looks like Rin is better at card games than Leo.” I reply. Leo stands up, “that’s it no more cards.” “But Leo it was so much fun to see you lose over and over.” Erin giggles. Leo turns the radio off. “You know what no more of this shit you call music.” “But you like Britney Spears.” she pouts. Leo’s cheeks go a little pink. 

“If you don’t turn that back on I’ll start singing.” Erin runs over and tries to take the remote from him. “So, you have a nice voice.” Leo laughs. “My loneliness is killing me and I.” Erin sings at the top of her lungs. “Stop it.” Leo shakes his head. “Come on bro sing it with me. I must confess I still believe… still believe. When I’m not with you I lose my mind. Come on I know you know the words.” Leo groans. “I’m never telling you anything ever again.” Erin continues to sing, “Give me a sssiiiggnnn. Hit me, baby, one more time.” Callie and I laugh at Leo groaning and hiding his face in his hands. After a few more minutes he laughs and sings along with her. Callie holds her sides as she laughs.

The timer in the kitchen goes off, I walk in and turn it off. 

Callie follows me, “oh you can cook?” I nod my head as I drain the pasta. Nonna laughs, “he’s a natural.” 

“I smell something good.” Erin says coming into the kitchen. I kiss her cheek. “Are you done yelling and singing at Leo?” I ask as I mix the pasta into the sauce. Erin giggles, “I guess. What are you making?” 

“Chicken Carbonara, Nonna told me it was your favorite.” I wrap my arms around Erin and kiss her forehead. “Are you guys finally together?” Callie asks excitedly. Erin and I ignore her as Erin makes her plate, “Nonna made you garlic knots too.” I whisper, “Oh my god I love these.” She squeals.

“Let’s eat!” Erin says sitting at the bar with a big plate. “Erin?” Callie questions her. But Erin doesn’t respond, “Liam?” Callie looks at me. “We are fake married still.” I shrug as I sit next to Erin. “are you sure?” Callie asks, sitting on the edge of her seat. “Oh come on just get together already.” Callie pouts. 

“You are one to question us, you and Drake have been fucking since the first night they came here.” Erin says stuffing chicken in her mouth. “Hmmm, this is so fucking good.” She moans. I smile as she swirls noodles onto her fork, “Actually, since that night I got stood up and _Liam_ let me drink too much.” She laughs. “What about Callie and Drake?” Leo asks as he gets a plate.

Erin looks over at Callie then back at Leo, “Oh you guys didn’t know that Callie and Drake are in like a full-blown relationship?” She asks. Drake walks in the kitchen and looks around, “what’s going on?” Drake asks. “Ask sis. She seems to know more than me.” Leo says sitting down. “Leo you’ve been flirting with Claudia who by the way doesn’t realize you’re engaged,” she continues. 

“Erin, that’s enough.” Nonna says as she sits at the kitchen table. Max laughs as he makes a plate. “Ooh You’re in trouble.”

“How do you even know that?” Leo asks. “Maids talk duh,” Erin giggles. “Oh, I didn’t think about that.” Leo chuckles as he eats. “Seriously, how do you know about us?” Drake asks, pointing to him and Callie. “I saw you guys eating together that morning at the hotel when Liam and I left. Also you haven’t slept in your bed since you got here and Zelda was doing Callie’s laundry and found,” Erin says, walking over to a drawer and pulling out a pair of red men’s boxers, “these.” She tosses them at Drake. “pretty nice pair if you ask me. silky” she laughs.

“And I knew about Claudia because every time she looks at Leo, she gets all flustered and drops something,” she continues. “Leo you owe me like three crystal vases. Also, you know Leo if you want to have a fling, I don’t care but don’t do it with my maid.” She sits back down next to me. I feel her put her hand on my thigh, I look over at her and she winks. I chuckle as I take another bite.

“You would be okay with me having a fling with someone even through I’m engaged?” Leo asks as he takes a drink. Erin grimaces, “Well, normally I would say no cause that’s fucking disgusting. But after talking to Liam, I know that you are only engaged to… Madeleine, right?” she asks and Leo nods his head. “Because if you don’t marry you won’t get that promotion.” Leo nods. “Also Madeleine is a hot mess and has been cheating on you, seriously she’s not the girl for you. I could find you the perfect girl,” she says laughing. “How do you know she’s cheating?” Leo asks. 

“I had someone follow her. I have pictures and the name of the guy if you want it.” Leo looks up from his plate, “Okay but how did you know she might have been?” Erin sighs, “A couple weeks ago you left your phone on the coffee table and it rang and I answered it and it was her and she was moaning and I heard a guy’s voice. I’m so sorry.” Erin frowns. Leo nods, “well I’m just glad I know. Thank you.” Leo hugs Erin and goes back to eating. Erin hops up on the barstool, “so you want me to find you a new girl?” 

“Are you like the ultimate wing woman or something?” Leo asks. Callie nods her head. “She’s actually really good, although you might want to watch out with her flirting with the girl she finds for you.” Callie says. Erin lets out a loud groan. Leo laughs and then puts his fork down, “wait, Erin bi?” Erin nods.

“Yeah that’s why she doesn’t have an assistant anymore.” Callie says eating. “Callie if you have a problem just say it instead of telling everyone my secrets.” Erin says. I hear Nonna laugh behind us. 

“I’m fine,” Callie shrugs. “Why don’t you have an assistant anymore?” Drake asks. “Oh, Erin dated her, then broke things off when Stephen threatened her,” Callie says in a pissed tone. “it was four years ago. Can’t you just get over it?” Erin whines. “I would have if you didn’t move her to work at the bar and now, I have to do double duty.” Callie replies. “Fine, I will hire a new assistant. Now will you stop telling my secrets?” Erin asks. Callie looks up from her plate, “You told one of mine.” “Dude it wasn’t a fucking secret. Me and Liam saw you two fucking behind the barn.” I nod, “yep.” 

Max nods, “I saw you guys going at it in the pool.” Erin shudders, “gross now I have to have the pool guy come clean it.” Leo grimaces, “yeah you guys seriously need to keep that shit in private. I walked in and saw you two going at it on the pool table.” Erin scoffs, “now the pool table needs new felt.” 

Callie’s jaw goes slack, “Erin had a threesome in a car and ended up getting arrested for indecent exposure.” I let out a laugh. Erin leans over me, “Ohhh you… you… you really want to go down that road?” I pull her back, “Babe it’s okay, calm down.” “Callie was in the car too!” Drake drops his fork then after a few minutes shakes his head. “Nope I’m not buying it, she would have told me. She’s told me about every person she’s been with.” Erin laughs, “Oh yeah. Tell me Drake does she still make that cute little mousy squeak when she comes?” Callie blushes. Drake looks over at Callie with a painful look then walks out of the kitchen. 

Nonna walks over, “Okay that is enough. Erin, go apologize to Callie.” Erin huffs, “I’m sorry I was acting like a child.” Callie nods, “fine me too.” “Now go apologize to Drake.” 

Erin leaves the kitchen and about twenty minutes later comes back with Drake. She has a huge smile on her face. “Okay so I apologized to Drake. He not mad that it happened. He’s mad because you haven’t told him details.” Erin laughs.

Callie looks over at him, “seriously?” Drake nods. “Okay, if its okay with Erin I’ll tell you.” Erin looks at Callie then Drake. “Uh I kinda already told Liam so sure.” Erin shrugs. “Just not at dinner. Leo and Max don’t need to know.” 

Leo gets a mischievous look on his face, “Erin… I think with this new information I want to do a challenge.” He says. “No…no she doesn’t need to do a challenge with you.” I protest. “What kind of challenge?” Erin asks as I stare at her, “what I need to blow off some steam.” She shrugs.

“Okay, we are going to go to the bar tonight since it’s Friday it should be busy right?” Leo asks as Erin nods her head. “and whoever picks up more girls wins.” Erin looks down and laughs, “Okay, what do I win?” Leo looks at me, “I guess Liam can decide on that. And what makes you think you’re going to win?” “Oh, I heard what you said about my ass that first night at the bar and when I turned to see who was talking, I saw the gesture you made referring to my breast. If that’s how you handle women, I will win hands down.” Erin says with a grin. “Shit, Erin I’m sorry.” Leo apologizes. Erin nods, “Don’t be, I have a great ass.” She shrugs. Leo laughs. I sigh, “I’m not sure if I like you two being friends.” Erin laughs and kisses my cheek, “all guys stare at my ass, even gay guys.” I laugh. “I don’t think you can count Javi since you dated him.” I reply. “Who says I was talking about Javi?” then she nods at Max. 

She stands up on the edge of my barstool and whispers in my ear, “i’m going to put on my sluttiest dress and flirt with some strangers and when I get home I’m going to be drunk and want you to take my dress off.” 


	21. Bad Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: After seeing the dress Erin plans on wearing to the bar Liam decides to go with them. Callie tells the guys a little about the girls that work at the bar. Liam seeing Erin’s former assistant finds it hard not to picture Erin and her together. Liam watches Erin ‘flirt’ with a few girls and finds it a little arousing. After the bar has cleared out Erin sets her sights on Liam and puts on a little show. Liam and Erin make a big decision. Cece comes home from school unexpectedly.

Erin hops down, “alright, I’m going to get dressed, give me an hour.” 

“Seriously, Leo… what the fuck? Rin and I were finally making progress…” I start to clean up. “Are you worried she’ll bring someone home?” Leo asks as I nod my head. “You do realize that she’s only doing this because you said no.” Leo shrugs, “Seriously Li, she doesn’t get told she can’t do anything very often. Think about it.” “That’s not the point Leo!” I yell. 

Leo leans over towards me, “I’ll let you cool off, but I will say this. You need to remember why you’re here in the first place.” I sigh and lean against the bar, “she doesn’t want to sell the diner to Cornelius.” Leo arches his brow, “you know how much dad wants that diner.” I nod, “well it’s too late she’s already made a deal with someone.” Drake and Leo exchange a look before Leo walks towards the stairs. 

“What was that about?” I ask. Drake looks over at Callie, she nods and walks out of the kitchen. “You already made a deal with Torchy didn’t you?” I nod, “technically I’m only part owner, I didn’t want her to not have a say in what happens with the diner so she’s the majority owner still.” Drake nods, “have you told Corny yet?” 

“He doesn’t need to know, I’m biding my time before I tell him. Don’t tell Leo, he’s been telling Corny everything I do.” Drake’s eyes narrow, “why?” “I don’t really know but Corny for some reason he doesn’t want Rin in my life and I don’t know why.” I sigh.

Nonna walks over to me and rubs my back, “don’t worry Liam. You’ll figure it out. Drake, don’t just stand around. Start gathering up those dishes off the table.” _Nonna always knows when I need to talk something out._ Drake brings the dishes over, “I’ll just go see if there are any other dishes around the house.” Nonna nods. I sigh as I help Nonna clean up the kitchen. “Why does she have to do this?” I whisper to Nonna. She shrugs, “I don’t know but, since you two aren’t technically together you can’t get mad at her.” She points to me and I nod. “I know.” 

“Something else is bothering you what is it?” she asks. “My father.” I shrug, “he’s always been very controlling when it came to who Leo and I kept around but this is different. He’s going out of his way to make sure Macy knows where I am at all times. My meeting I had with him last month wasn’t for work… He made sure the hotel was by her apartment, our office is all the way across town from her apartment. And after I left, I looked at the email he sent showing the reservations again and it was a honeymoon suite. He knew I would be alone, that Rin wouldn’t be with me. He also told Macy where we were going to have lunch and she showed up… I left as soon as she tried to sit down. I haven’t told Rin cause she already doesn’t like that Macy’s been trying to keep tabs on me.” 

Nonna nods and lights a cigarette, “Erin most likely already knows what happened that day. You should tell her, if you don’t she’ll think you’re trying to hide something from her.” She takes a drag, “Also, I’ve been around a long time when someone’s acting like your father is, there’s usually a reason and not a good one. He hasn’t even met Erin and he’s trying to push her out of your life. You need to try and talk to him alone.” she says as she taps her cigarette on the edge of a discarded glass. I nod, “I’ll try. Thank you.” Nonna pats me on the back, “I’m always here if you need to talk.” Nonna takes another drag on her cigarette.

“Does Rin know you smoke in here?” Nonna grins, “probably, she’s got the nose of a bloodhound.” 

—–

An hour and half after dinner, Erin comes out of her bedroom wearing a red cocktail dress that clings to her body, it’s so short I can see the bottom flower of her tattoo. She turns to lock her bedroom door, the dress stops right on the curve of her ass. She drops her keys and bends down. I see a little flash of her white lace thong tucked the perfect spheres of her ass. She pops up and looks around pulling the dress down as far as it will go. She has on six-inch red heels that make her legs look amazing. _Dammit baby why did you have to dress like that? Guys are going to be all over you._ “Oh do you like my dress?” she asks. She turns to reveal a deep v neck, her amazing breast on full display. _Goddamn that dress leaves nothing to the imagination._ I can’t stop staring at her that dress is just too sexy. 

I get off the couch and walk over towards her, “Stop staring, Li.” Erin giggles. “I can’t help it, that dress makes your ass look… hmmm.” I growl biting my lip. I start to pull her into a kiss when she stops me and walks to the foyer. “Later lover boy.” _I can’t let her leave looking this good._ “Wait, you look amazing but don’t you want a jacket in case you get cold?” I ask. Erin lets out a loud laugh, “baby… It’s a hundred degrees outside.” She brushes her fingertips across my bottom lip. “I meant inside the bar.” I reply. She smiles and shakes her head, “I feel sexy. I’m not going to hide it.” I sigh, “You’re not making this easy for me. Don’t you think a less revealing dress would be better. Please baby change into something with a little more fabric, for me.” 

“Not going to change now if you’ll excuse me I’m going out on the town with my bro-in-law, Leo….” Erin yells up to the second floor. I run my hand down my face. “Coming sis.” Leo says sprinting down the stairs with Max. Leo stops when he gets to the bottom step and looks at Erin and then me and snickers, “Damn sis you clean up good. Are you ready to break some hearts?” 

Erin giggles, “Hell yeah, let’s go.” Leo laughs and holds the door open for her. “Don’t wait up, Li.” Erin says. Nonna walks into the foyer and sees Erin, then looks at me and laughs, “Erin you look fabulous. Don’t get her into too much trouble tonight Leo.” She hugs them both and walks downstairs. Erin and Leo start to walk out the door. _Fuck I’m not letting her leave the house looking like that without me._

“Wait!” I grab my phone and wallet. “I can’t sit here and wait for you. I want to see you in action too.” I say as I follow them outside. “Seriously, you want to watch your fake wife that you very much want to be real, pick up girls?” Erin asks. _No, no I don’t but you look too hot to go anywhere without me._ I run my hand through my hair and nod my head, “it will be hard to watch but I want to see it.”

I drive them to the bar and park the car. I look around, there is a line of people waiting to get in the bar. “I think we might have to wait a while.” I say as I step out of the car. “Nah, I called Javi and told them we were on our way, he already reserved your usual booth.” Erin says as I help her out of the car. “So… do you have any special moves?” I ask as I loop her arm in mine. 

She laughs and pulls away, “you need to keep your distance tonight, Li. Can’t have you scaring my prospects away.” She walks in the bar and takes a seat at the corner of the bar. I sigh as I sit in our booth, “Leo aren’t you going to pick up a girl?” I ask. He shakes his head, “I just wanted to watch this before I get started.”

“There are a lot of people here tonight,” Max says as he looks around the bar. “yeah, it’s kind of packed.” Callie says as she sits down. “Why?” I ask. “Erin’s girls are back from vacation, see.” She points to three girls tending bar two of them dressed in tight cut off shorts and black tank tops. One with long red hair wearing a bright red tank top and black cut off shorts.

“Damn those are the bartenders tonight?” Leo asks. “Yeah, them and Javi of course. The girl in the middle is Cinnamon. She used to work at the strip club down in Florida,” she points to a girl with long blond hair. “How did you get a stripper to work here?” Leo asks. “Erin went on a two week long bender after her girlfriend left and came back with Cinnamon. She was leaving the club Cinnamon worked at when she saw the owner of the club attacking Cinnamon in the parking lot.” Callie shrugs. Callie shakes her head, “That girl with the dark brown hair over there is Tiffany Erin’s old assistant. And that girl with the long red hair is Olivia. You don’t want to fuck with her.” Callie laughs. 

“Tiffany sure is something. Seriously would have thought Erin’s ex-girlfriend would have been real butch.” Leo laughs. I shake my head, “nah Rin likes her girls to look like girls.” 

The red head walks up to our table, “good evening. What can I get you guys?” Olivia asks in a seductive tone. Leo’s eyes trail down her long legs, “tequila and your number.” Olivia’s head snaps up from her notepad, she whips a pocket knife out and flicks it open, “you think I don’t get enough fuck boys looking at my ass all night?” Leo puts his hands up trying to fight a smile. “Sorry miss. Just the tequila then.” She rolls her eyes and walks away from the table. “I told you not to fuck with Olivia.” Callie shoves Leo. “She’s feisty. I like them feisty.” 

Olivia walks over to Erin and whispers something in her ear and points to our table, “ooh Leo you’re in trouble now.” Max says. Erin smirks and walks behind the bar, she comes back to our table with a tray of drinks. “You pissed off the girl I thought you might like, Leo.” “Hmm I do like her.” Leo says while looking at Olivia. 

“Well you fucked up and she’s not going to come back over here. She probably won’t ever speak to you again.” Erin steps back and looks around the bar. She spots a girl walking out of the restroom. She smirks and looks back at Leo, “you know what you need to pick up your first pancake before you try to get someone else anyway.” I let out a laugh, “She has a point.” 

“What’s the first pancake?” Leo asks. “You know the first pancake that you feed to the dog.” She giggles and points to Leo’s pants. Leo looks at me then Erin. “come on you know the rebound. Now that girl over there is a perfect first pancake, she works at the bank and her name is Kiara. She’s very organized. Do you see how tense she is? She wound tight.” Erin giggles. Leo grimaces, “I don’t know Erin, she looks too uptight.” Erin looks back at the girl, “Well, it might be the most organized sex you’ll ever have. But you’ll have fun… hopefully.” I feel like I should be mad but it’s kinda fun seeing this side from Erin. She grabs Leo’s arm, “come on we’re going to play a game.” Leo laughs and stays in his seat, “We came here to pick up girls separately.” Erin purses her lips, “fine I’ll go pick her up.” 

She saunters away from the table straight towards Kiara. Erin gets up to Kiara and leans in twirls a strand of Kiara’s hair around her finger as she talks into Kiara’s ear. I see Kiara smile. Erin looks up to Javi and points to Kiara and mouths, ‘gin and tonic.’ Javi nods and makes a drink and takes it to Erin. Erin hands it to Kiara and traces her fingertips down Kiara’s arm as she whispers in her ear. Kiara’s eyes close and shivers for a second before opening them and downing her drink. Erin pulls back and walks away. She sits at the bar as Javi hands her a tumbler of tequila. 

I look back at Kiara. She looks at Erin then writes something on a napkin. But instead of walking over to Erin she walks up to our table and hands the napkin to Leo. Then she leans down to whisper in his ear, Leo’s brows shoot up. Kiara giggles and walks out the door. “What did she say?” I ask. “Uh she told me what she wanted to do to me.” Leo looks at Erin, she smiles and mouths, ‘you’re welcome.’ 

I walk over to Erin. “What did you say to that girl?” I ask. “I may have told her a few lies.” “Like?” “Like what Leo might want to do to her in bed.” She shrugs. “Do you guys talk about that kind of stuff?” I ask. “Nope. But I know what guys like and what girls like.” she shrugs. 

“Now get out of here I need to look like I’m available.” Tiffany sits a drink in front of Erin. Images of Erin caressing Tiffany’s huge rack race through my mind. _Hmm, I might be able to enjoy this stupid challenge after all._ I lean down to her ear, “you know if you find a girl you want to bring home I would be okay with that my little temptress.” 

Erin looks up, “hmmm I’ll keep that in mind. But you know I’m a very jealous lover. I don’t want another girl touching you.” “I’ll just watch then.” I whisper. “This might be more fun than I originally thought with you here mon chéri.” she giggles. “You’re going to tease me all night now aren’t you?” Erin looks around the bar then reaches over and grazes the back of her hand over my bulge. “Oh so sorry Mr. Rayne.” then pulls away. I feel the head of my length throb, I let out a tiny moan. She looks down at it and back up, “already picturing it I see. Might want to go take care of that, it’s quite noticeable.” I lean down, “maybe you should meet me in the restroom in about five minutes and you can get on your knees.” 

“Ooh that sounds tempting but I think I’ll stick with teasing you instead.” she smirks and turns away from me. “Fine. I’ll get my pay back when we get home, my little temptress.” I say as I readjust myself. She giggles, “is that a promise?” “Stop teasing, Rin.” “But it’s fun.” she says crossing her arms, causing her breast to push together more. _I’m going to have to walk away or she’ll just make it harder._

I shake my head and go sit at the booth and watch a girl walk up to Erin. 

Erin takes a drink from her glass. I stare at the glass a little confused, a few cherries float on top of the ice in the glass. _That’s not her usual drink, since when does she drink fruity drinks?_ The girl leans into Erin’s space. Erin pulls out all the flirting stops, the leaning in, laughing and touching. Her eyes flicker over to me. _This is going to be a long night, I already feel like I’m going to burst._ Erin flashes a smile at the girl, she leans in closer and brushes the girl’s hair out of her face. Then the girl leans in and whispers something. She slips a napkin in Erin’s hand and walks away.

Erin looks up at me and mouths, ‘still got it.’ She winks. I smile and wink back. I see her wrinkle her nose as she grins and puts the napkin in her clutch. Javi brings her another drink as she looks around the bar. 

Later she spots a girl sitting alone reading a book with a glass of wine. _That girl is definitely waiting on someone._ I see the girl sigh and look at her phone a few times. I look back at Erin and see a little smirk flicker on her face as she notices the girl checking her phone again with a sad look on her face. “Target locked,” I hear Leo say as he watches Erin.

Javi walks over and puts another glass of wine with a napkin next to the book and taps on a napkin. The girl looks down and picks up the napkin then looks at Erin. I see her smile as Erin nods her head and flashes another smile. “Contact initiated.” Leo says laughing. I shake my head. The girl turns in her seat to get a better look and then closes her book. “Invitation accepted.” Leo says sitting back. I roll my eyes at his commentary. As soon as the ‘target’ is interested, Erin turns and walks over to the jukebox and pretends to not be interested. The girl glances at our table a few times eyeing Leo. _That’s odd._

The girl walks over to Erin and hands her a napkin and walks away. “She’s way better at this than you Leo. She barely had an interaction with that girl and got her number.”

Erin starts a song and then walks back to the bar. Javi gives her a drink and points over to a random guy by the dart board. Erin shrugs and starts to flirt with him from across the room. She smiles and leans on the bar gives him a little wave. I sigh. _I don’t mind watching her flirt with girls but guys, come on._

She bats her eyelashes and tousles her hair. The guy walks up to Erin and leans into her space she laughs and touches his arm. My knee bobs up and down as I watch him twirl a strand of her hair. He leans in and whispers something in her ear. I see her grimace when he isn’t paying attention. _What did he say to her? Do I need to kick his ass for saying something disgusting to my little firecracker?_

He turns back to Erin and she flashes her beautiful smile at him. He looks back at our table and then turns back to her, he whispers something to her and she nods. He walks away and I see her put another napkin in her clutch.

After a couple of hours Leo joins in, “oh, I see a girl that Erin hasn’t been eyeing.” He says getting up. He walks to the bar and grabs two drinks and walks over to a girl sitting alone, he hands her a drink and sits down with her. They talk for a long time and then he comes back. “Well, did you get her number?” I ask. “Piece of cake. Her name is Katie. A little boring but she counts towards my score.” He winks.

Hours and hours pass of us sitting and watching Erin with any girl that catches her eye. She walks up to a girl and I see the girl nod. Erin leads her to the dance floor. She dances with the girl grinding up on her, I feel myself stir in my jeans as I watch. Erin makes eye contact with me as she rolls her body into the other girl’s. I smile. Erin turns to face the girl and pulls her in and runs her hand up the girls leg up to her ample ass. I look over at Leo, he laughs, “I think she’s trying to make you jealous.” He says laughing again. _Oh no my little temptress knows that I’m enjoying some of this._

The bar is almost empty now. She sits at the corner of the bar with a drink. Another girl sits at a table at the other end of the room. 

She’s been watching Erin all night. Erin sits on the bar stool and turns. I see her cross her legs cause her dress to show a little too much. She makes eye contact with the brunette sitting at the table. Javi is clearing tables as the brunette grabs his arm and points to Erin. I see him nod and the brunette gets up and walks over to Erin. 

Erin waits for the girl to approach and then swirls her drink as the girl sits down next to her. The girl says something I can’t make out, Erin doesn’t reply. Instead I watch Erin set her glass down and then stand, she walks to the back of the bar to the restroom. The brunette turns around and watches Erin walk away. I see her eyebrows raise as she takes in Erin’s form. Her eyes fix on Erin’s ass before she turns back to her drink.

After a few minutes Erin comes out of the bathroom her hair is tousled just right. She doesn’t go back to her usual bar stool instead she sits at the opposite end of the bar. Occasionally looking up at the brunette. “It seems your girl has different flirting techniques for each girl.” Leo says laughing. 

I nod my head as I watch the brunette write her number on a napkin then walk over to Erin. She stops a couple of bar stools away and slides the napkin over and then leaves the bar. 

With most of the bar patrons gone. Erin sets her eyes on me; I watch her turn towards me on her stool. She makes eye contact with me for a few minutes before breaking it and crossing her legs. I see a little flash of white before her legs close. My heart flutters, I feel a tingle shoot down my spine. _Fuck baby why are you doing this to me?_ Javi pours her another drink. The golden liquid has a few cherries floating on the ice. Erin looks in the glass and grins. Erin picks up her glass and takes a sip and locks her eyes on mine once more. 

She sets her glass down and plays with the stem of a cherry. Tapping it on the rim of her glass, then tilting her head back a little she picks up the tequila soaked cherry, a few drops drip onto her cleavage. She holds just above her lips, the tip of her tongue darts out as she licks a few drops off before wrapping around her lips around the bulb. I feel my my pants tighten a little. _Just breathe, you don’t want to get a stiffy at the table._

With everything going on she’s been so busy and has been falling asleep before I’m even in bed next to her so it’s been a few weeks since our last encounter. I feel like I’m going to burst as she continues this little show. 

She pulls the cherry slowly back out before sucking it back into her plump lips. I swallow hard as Erin lets her head drop back down to look me in the eye as the cherry stem dances across her lips. I moisten my lips as she pulls the stem breaking it from the bulb. She looks down at the drips still glistening on her breast and swipes her fingertips across the liquid then sucks it off her fingers while keeping her eyes locked on mine. I feel my breathing stagger. 

She finally breaks eye contact with me and looks down at her glass. 

“If that’s what she does in public then what the hell does she do when you’re alone?” Leo asks me with a grin. I shake my head, “not going to happen Leo. You don’t need to know what happens in private.” “Never had a problem telling me before.” he shrugs. “That was before Rin.” 

Erin turns back towards me.

Javi comes over to me with a glass of bourbon, “from Stacy.” He laughs and walks away. “Stacy? Whose Stacy?” Leo asks. I laugh and point to Erin. “You and Erin have weird inside jokes.” Leo says. I take a drink. Erin stands up and slowly makes her way over to me. Her hips sway from side to side matching the beat of the song that plays. 

Erin walks up to me and leans down, her chest resting right in front of my face. I swallow audibly, I sit my glass down. I force myself to look up past her amazing tits to her face. “How many times do I have to make eye contact with you before you ask me to dance?” She sits up. I shake my head. She arches her perfect eyebrow. She clears her throat and in her sexiest voice, “Well, hello there handsome. How did I get so lucky to have you walk into my bar? I’m Stacy…” she holds her hand out to shake mine, “What’s your name, sexy?”

“My wife calls me Liam,” I reply shaking her hand. Erin looks around the bar and props herself up on her elbow behind me. She pops her hip out and rests her hand on her hip, “Hmm, well I don’t see her anywhere around.” I can’t help but let my eyes trail down to her legs. Erin reaches over and lifts my chin up. “If you were mine, I wouldn’t let you out of my sight.” She says biting her lip. I look around, _no one’s paying attention well except Leo_. I run my hand up the back of her thigh, “Is that right?” 

Erin leans down and whispers in my ear, “this is your chance Mr. Rayne.” She straightens back up and winks then she walks over to the jukebox. 

I walk over to Erin and take her hand, “May I have this dance?” I ask as Erin nods her head. We sway back and forth Erin keeps her eyes on mine. “You are the only person I wanted to flirt with all night,” she says in a low voice. 

Erin wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me in for a kiss. She lets her fingers run through the back of my hair as she kisses me slowly. My heart thumps, I hear a pulsing in my ears. I’m finding it hard to breathe as she slips her tongue past my lips. I cup her face and break away. “hmmm, it was really hard watching you flirt with everyone else; I never want that to happen again.” I say as I let my hands slide down to her ass. “Maybe you won’t have to… maybe you’re the only one I ever want to flirt with.” My heart flutters. I kiss her lips then move down to her neck as we sway back and forth.

“You guys realized the song ended like twenty minutes ago,” Leo asks, walking up to us still swaying back and forth. “So, what cha get sis?” He asks. Erin lets her hands trail over my chest. “Go away Leo.” She replies as she pulls in for another kiss. “Fake my ass.” Leo says as he goes back to the booth. Erin laughs as she pulls back grabbing my hand leading me back to the stairwell at the back of the bar. 

She leads me upstairs, when we get to the top of the stairs she pushes me into a chair sitting in a hallway. She straddles me and kisses down my neck. “Rin…” She grinds herself against me, “yes mon chéri. I want you right now.” I let out a groan and grab her hips and hold her still. “Rin…” I whisper.

She pulls back, “Liam what’s the matter?” I brush her hair out of her face, “Rin… I can’t keep doing this.” I see tears well up in her eyes, I reach up and hold her face in both hands, “No, shh. Shh, don’t cry baby. I want you so bad too but I need to know right now… are you mine?” I wipe a few of her tears away. “Oh, Liam…” she says in a small voice. 

I sigh, “dammit Rin I don’t want this to be fake and if that’s all this is then I–” she covers my mouth. “Haven’t you been paying attention?” she wipes her face off and kisses my lips again. “Liam, I’ve always been yours.” She runs her fingers through my hair, “from the moment we met I’ve been yours, mon chéri.” “Oh god Rin. really?” She smiles, “Rin? Seriously, we’re doing this? You’re going to be my girlfriend?” I ask. _I must be dreaming_. She nods her head again, leans in and whispers, “can I still be yours?” 

“Yes! A _thousand_ times yes.” I reply. 

Erin smiles and kisses my lips, “Let’s go back out there.” she whispers. 

We walk down and sit in the booth. 

“Okay, Leo how many did you get?” Erin asks as she sits with me. “Two. Well technically one.” She giggles, “I’ll let you keep the first one.” 

“Okay I got three girls’ numbers,” she pulls out napkins and drink straws from her clutch. “One guy’s number and six different people bought me a drink. I danced with two girls. Oh, and I’m going home with this stud muffin.” She says pointing to me. I laugh, “She’s got you beat.” “Overachiever,” Leo laughs. 

Erin smiles, “Okay I have to confess something.” She separates the napkins. “I called Javi before we left the house and told him to let all the ladies know that I was trying to set my brother up. These two are for you…” she hands Leo two of the napkins. “This one is for Bumpkins, this guy is so sweet, he heard what was happening and he wanted to talk to you but he was scared.” She smiles. “Are you trying to keep me here, Blossom?” Max grins. “Maybe.” she shrugs. I look at the last napkin, “what about this girl?” 

Erin glances at it, “she heard our little conversation we had at the bar.” Erin crumples it up and tosses it into an empty glass. She leans in and whispers, “I don’t want anyone but you.” 

“Alright. I guess we technically tied. How do you want to settle this?” Erin looks at everyone, “a vote.” she runs over to the bar and grabs napkins and a pen. “Okay write on your napkin who you think should win and we’ll count them.” she says as she hands Drake, Callie, Max and myself napkins. We all write a name on the napkins and hand them to Erin. She reads then and then hands them to Leo. He sighs, “really all for her?” We all nod. 

“What does she win Liam?” he asks. “She can have whatever she wants from me.” I reply as I kiss her cheek. Erin turns to me and whispers in my ear, “Hmm, I want you to take me home and take this dress off.” My jaw clenches. She leans in again as she pushes my hand up her thigh, “I already helped you. I was a little uncomfortable so…” I graze my pinkie across her bare skin, “you ready to go home and feel the rest.” 

“Well what is the prize?” Drake asks. “Wouldn’t you like to know.” Erin winks as Drake laughs. I pull Erin up to her feet, I pull my wallet out and throw a wad of cash on the table, “we’ll see you guys later.” Erin smiles, “if you see a scrunchie on our door don’t knock.” Callie silently claps her hands, “Oh does this mean what I think it means?!” Erin smiles and pulls me to the door. 

—-

I have Erin pressed up against the bedroom door, kissing down her neck as I reach between her legs and rub small circles into her little nub, “tell me you’re mine.” I growl into her ear. Her legs tremble, “yes I’m all yours.” 

She reaches down and turns the door knob. I carry her into the bedroom and toss her onto the bed. “Don’t you move.” I run over, lock the door then run to the bathroom and grab the box of condoms. I tear my clothes off and run back to her. She giggles when she sees the box, “you plan on keeping me awake all night.” “Absolutely Mrs. Rayne.” I pull her to the edge of the bed. I push her dress up and her legs apart. I run my fingers between her soaked folds, “so wet baby. You’ve been thinking about this all night haven’t you?” 

I slip my fingers into her center, “oh yes… don’t stop.” I smile, I drop to my knees. I kiss her inner thighs, “tell me what you want my little temptress.” “Lick me.” I groan as I bury my face between her legs, I trace my tongue over her entrance before tracing shapes into her bundle of nerves. I flick my fingers faster as I suck on her nub. She scrapes her nails along my scalp, “don’t stop fuck…” I press more circles into her clit, her legs squeeze around my head, “Oh fuck… fuck LIAM. Oh god I need you now…” 

I moan into her folds, “LIAM… stop teasing me… oh god.” I feel her core tremble over my tongue, I suck a little harder. “Oh god, oh oh fuck.” she moans. I sit up still flicking my fingers and what her come completely undone. Her whole body shakes, “you like that my little temptress?” “Liam I need you inside me.” I smile as I roll the condom down, “how bad?” 

“Fine if you won’t fuck me I’ll just…” she stops and let out a loud moan as I push into her. “That’s right baby that’s what I like to hear.” I pump harder then pull out, “get that dress off, now.” I pull Erin up and she pulls her dress over her head and tosses it into the floor. She flips onto all fours, “take me Liam.” She wiggles her ass in the air as my heart races, “fuck baby stop moving.” I grab her hips and thrust back into her. I can feel my entire body pulsing. _Something feels different, good, but different._ Erin’s body quivers in front of me. _I never want to lose this feeling._ A shiver shoots down my spine. 

I run my fingers through her hair before grabbing it and giving her a little tug. “oh god Liam.” I pump in and out faster, “say your mine.” I feel her shake and flutter around my cock. “Ooh baby don’t stop.” “Say it, say your mine.” I growl just before I slap her ass I feel a shock travel down my spine. “Oh god, Liam.” Another shockwave crashes through my whole body. She clenches tighter, then her whole body shakes, “YESSS! I’m yours I’ll always be yours.” My legs shake, I thrust my hips harder, “Rin yes!” I push in filling her completely before I drop my load. I feel like my head is spinning as I finish, _what the hell is happening I only had one drink tonight_. My whole body quivers. I fall down beside her and pull her into my arms. Erin still trembling, “that was um different.” “Yeah, good though right?” Erin nods, “yes like it was always supposed to feel like that.” I smile and kiss her forehead. _I love her so much._

A few hours and rounds later we lay intertwined together. Erin’s head on my chest, “look mon chéri the sun’s coming up.” 

There’s a knock on the door making us jump a little. “Who could that be? it’s like six in the morning.” I whisper. Erin snickers, “lets just ignore it and get a little sleep.” 

“Aunt Erin… can I come in?” we hear a voice, “Celeste is that you? Why aren’t you at school, wait how did you get home?” Erin asks from the bed. She sits up and grabs her robe. She cracks the door open, “Oh my god, Cece, what happened to you?” she asks. I hear Cece sob. Erin looks back at me, “Li… cover up.” I pull the blanket over me. Erin pulls Cece into the room and covers her eyes. Cece stands in front of Erin completely covered in bruises and blood. “Cece what happened?” I ask. She lets out a sob, “um Ethan broke up with me and I wanted to leave the school…” 

Erin looks down at Cece, “did he do this?” Cece shakes her head, “No, I called a cab and had them take me to that little Italian place we always eat at in Manhattan.” Erin pushes Cece’s matted hair behind her ear, “Okay did someone there do this?” “No I was walking home to the townhouse and someone grabbed me, please don’t make me go back.” Cece shakes in Erin’s arms. “Where was Bastien, why wasn’t he with you?” Cece shrugs, “I only saw him at the school a couple of times and then he stopped coming around. I thought maybe you fired him.” 

“Why didn’t you call the police?” Erin asks. “The guy told me if I did they would come find me… they also said to tell you to stay away.” “What?” Cece sobs again. “They said you crossed a line and that if you don’t stay away from someone and that they would do this again, if you didn’t.” Erin kneels down, “Away from who sweetheart?” Cece leans down and whispers in her ear. Erin glances at me then back to Cece. “Okay let’s get you cleaned up.” She leads Cece into the bathroom and a few minutes later comes back with some clothes for me. “What did she say?” I ask. Erin looks at the floor, “they told her that I needed to stay away from you.” 


	22. Fade Into You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: After 8 weeks Erin is able to open the hotel but not without negative press coverage. Macy has told the press that she is pregnant with causes Liam and Erin to fight. Liam confesses his love for Erin. The group takes Cece to softball try outs, where Stephen and Liam get into a fight. After a moment of passion Liam asks Erin if she is on birth control. After an intense conversation Liam and Erin get into another fight. Nonna tells Liam that Erin has been secretly confessing her love for Liam in French. In order to make up to Erin Liam asks Nonna for help to apologizes to Erin. Erin takes Liam to his newly remodeled house, where she gives him a wedding band, Liam believes Erin is ready to take their relationship to the next level.

Eight Weeks Later

Gerald finally let Erin open the hotel again. Just in time for the groundbreaking ceremony for the library next month. Each day has me falling deeper for her. Every day she gives me a new piece of her. I watched her help Cece overcome her attack, she made sure she got to the right counselor and had me show Cece some ways of defending herself. 

She convinced Callie to move Cece to a private school close to home so she could come home on the weekends since she was still scared. Erin also hired an army of guards to watch the house, Cece has two and a driver to take her to and from school. I love watching her nurture this girl. It has me thinking more about our future more about having a family with Erin.

Erin has been under a lot of pressure from the police about Shantel’s disappearance. Even more pressure from the press. In addition to Shantel’s disappearance causing a stir with them, they somehow got ahold of a couple of the photos of us, the one with the red X over my face caused some fear in the guest staying at the hotel. 

Even though she has some much to deal with she doesn’t let it break her. One of the pictures of us sparked even more interest in our relationship all over town. One of the local papers had connections in Boston. This caused even more problems, since he figured out I was married before and talked to Macy. She told them that I used women and all I ever do is sleep around and that I visit her often and she may be pregnant. None of it is true and doesn’t bother me but I hope it doesn’t bother Erin. 

I lay across the bed as I watch Erin apply her makeup. “you’re look beautiful already you don’t need any of that.” She looks back to me with a small grin, then turns back to the mirror. “So,” she says turning back. “I have to go get a dress for the groundbreaking ceremony… today.” She adds as I nod, “okay.” 

“Do you have a suit or tux?” she asks. “Why?” I ask as I sit up in the bed. “It would be a little suspicious if my ‘husband’ aka the main investor wasn’t there.” She says walking to the closet. 

“So, are you asking me out?” I ask smugly. “Maybe… maybe not… depends on if you plan on wearing that arrogant look to the ceremony.” She laughs. 

“You are such a smart-ass,” I reply. She laughs louder, “you love it. Pretty sure that’s what caught your eye that first night.” She replies. I laugh and nod. “How have things been at the hotel?” I ask as she pulls on a pair of shoes. 

“Uh… it could be better, there are a lot of guests cancelling their reservations after the article came out leaking what happened. Callie has been working on something to feed the press, it’s honestly weird that all this is happening. Before the only press we had was about the foundation and usually positive.” She says grabbing her purse. 

“We never got any press coverage on the hotel until your ass got here.” She says, “Well I have had to deal with that kind of press a lot,” I reply. 

“Yeah, I realized that when I was reading that article that Macy is featured in… They are obsessed with who Leo is going to marry. And they think you’re a player.” She says sadly. “And that Macy is pregnant with…” she stops. “You know it’s not true, right?” I ask as I help her in the car. “hmmm. From the looks of it, you lied about how many women you’ve dated.” She says as I get in the driver’s seat. 

“I told you the truth, about that. Any pictures you find out there of me with other women… they were just one date usually to some gala.” I reply. “Well that’s not what they think in the press. And the pictures come off as one-night stands.” she says. I look over and see her lip tremble, “I never slept with any of them.” “Whatever.” she says then covers her mouth. “baby I promise you that you are the only woman I have been with or dated since I came here.” Her phone pings, she swipes through something and looks up, “If that’s true then why are pictures of you with _her_ from _recently_.” She replies in a flat tone. 

She holds up her phone showing me a picture of me and Macy standing outside the restaurant my father took me too for that bogus meeting in Boston. The way the photo was taken manipulates the way I was pushing Macy away from me to look like I was pulling her in for a kiss. “Why didn’t you tell me that you saw her?” Her voice shaky. “Rin… I saw her for a few minutes and that picture is a lie. I was pushing her _away_. Nothing happened, I immediately called you after and came home.” Erin lets her hands fall to her lap. I reach over and try to hold her hand but she swats me away. 

We drive in silence for two hours on our way to the city. _I wish she didn’t feel this way. I mean I wish I didn’t make her feel this way._ “Rin… you know that I didn’t sleep with Macy, when I went up there, right?” I ask but she stares out the window ignoring me. “Rin?” I say. She finally turns back to me ten minutes later, her face is stone like as she speaks, “I don’t know that… we barely know each other. Besides, it’s fake anyway.” She replies. “It’s better this way since you have a _child_ on the way.” She adds bitterly. 

_Damnit, I thought we were past this. I love this woman with every fiber of my being._

“Rin, I’m not faking anything about this relationship. And I really hope you’re not either. And Macy is fucking lying. She is doing this to get a rise out of you and you’re letting her win.” I say, waiting for her to respond. But she doesn’t, instead she turns away from me. I see her wipe a tear away. 

I can feel a lump form in my throat as I park the car and walk around to her side but this time she doesn’t wait for me to open her door. She steps out, yanks her purse out of the car and walks off slamming the door behind her. 

I catch up to her and grab her hand. I pull her aside just before getting to the shop doors. “Rin, I’m sorry that anything in my past has upset you… I had hoped that if this came up you wouldn’t believe what’s out there about me. Because it is not true… I don’t have one-night stands. I did have to take dates to functions but that’s all it was and usually it was a friend that went with me. Not someone that I had any romantic or sexual interest in…” I sigh, “And I’m sorry that Macy has made it her mission to try and break us up. Please,” I say, stroking her cheek, “please baby don’t quit on us before we barely get started.” 

I wait for her to respond. She takes her time processing what I have told her, I can feel her hand trembling in mine. She looks up to me, she’s fighting back tears. “Li, it’s fine. You don’t have to explain any of this to me. You’re a single man that can do whatever he wants. Let’s go pick out our attire for the ceremony.” She says letting a single tear fall before letting go of my hand and walking towards the doors. 

“CATHERINE…!” I let out a loud demanding voice that I never wanted to use on her ever. She stops and turns and I see fire in her eyes. “Don’t ever use that tone with me!” She replies in the same tone. 

I let my head fall, I rub the back of my neck and begin to pace. She watches me but doesn’t say anything, I see she has her arms crossed over her chest, out of the corner of my eye.

“Rin… I need you to know something… something that I planned on telling you in a more appropriate setting. A more romantic setting.” I say as I turn back to her. She still has her arms crossed but her eyebrows raise and her lips part slightly. I hear a little gasp come from her lips. I step closer to her and offer my hand; she takes it but tries not to make eye contact with me. I pull her face to look at me, I hold it in place as I wait for her eyes to fix on mine. After several minutes of her trying desperately to not look into my eyes she lets her eyes fall on mine. I take in a deep breath.

“Catherine James Leblanc… I love you. I love you more than anything in this world, I want to give you everything… if I could I would rip out my heart and give it to you, I would.” She nods her head, “Okay. We should get inside.” She starts to pull away. “Rin… please don’t give up on us. I needed you to hear those words, and I meant what I said.” She nods her head again, “I know… I’ll… I… I…” She stutters out trembling and looking at the ground. I feel a pang in my heart when she doesn’t say it back. But she finally looks back up at me letting her eyes meet mine. When I see her stunning blue eyes, the pain… it all melts away. She reaches up and strokes my cheek, “Li, I’m going to need you to be patient with me. I know I’m a lot to love. I can’t say it back yet. I just need you to understand that I want you. Okay?” she nods and steps closer. 

I can see that she is really trying. I decide not to push it any further this time. I wrap my arms around her, I feel her take in a deep breath. I kiss the top of her head before I reach down and kiss her lips. “Are you still mine, is this still real for you?” She nods, “I will always be yours Li, I will never want anyone but you.” I take in a staggering breath as she kisses my lips. She parts my lips with her tongue. I cup the back of her neck as our tongues twist hungrily together. After several minutes I pull back for air, she kisses my jawline. I tighten my arms around her. Erin’s head rests on my chest.

“I’m sorry… I’ll make it up to you.” she whispers. 

“How?” “I’ll let you pick out what I’m going to wear to bed tonight?” she says with her head tilted up. “Oh you’re finally going to let me open that drawer in the dresser?” I smirk. She giggles, “is that where you think I keep my lingerie?” “Well isn’t lingerie what is in there?” “hmm its still sex related…” she darts her eyes around to see if anyone is listening. “Ooh… I want access to that drawer and my pick of the slutty lingerie.” I smirk. Erin’s face contorts, “I don’t know, that’s a lot to ask for when I was reacting to bad news.” _She does have the right to be upset with everything Macy has pulled in the last month._

“Okay I’ll do that thing you keep asking me to do…” Erin’s face lights up. She steps back and clasps her hands tight together, “REALLY!!???” I sigh, “don’t make me regret this.”

“OH MY GOD…. I’m so excited. Seriously are you sure I know straight guys get weird about it.” she giggles. 

I sigh, “it does sound _painful_.” 

“It’s not that bad. I promise,” Erin snorts, “We can use the safeword.” 

I nod, “Okay I’m getting used to the idea.” 

She smiles big and does a little hop, “Okay just want to make sure. Are you sure you want a Nicholas Sparks movie marathon tonight?” I sigh and nod, “as long as you wear what I pick out while we watch them.” “YES! We’re starting with the Notebook.” she giggles and jumps into my arms. 

——

Two weeks later.

I drive Erin and Cece to the softball fields where the tryouts are held. Callie, Drake, Leo and Max follow behind. I help Erin out of the car and grab Cece’s bag while Drake talks to Cece, “Okay, Cece don’t let those girls out there psych you out. You are way better than any of them.” Drake says as we walk up to the gates. Cece smiles for a few seconds. I see Erin smile we hold back a few steps, “I love seeing Drake take on this new fatherly role.” She says happily. I laugh and pull her close to my side. 

“Oh crap.” Erin stops. I follow her gaze and see Stephen standing on the side. “What?” I ask. “I found out that Stephen’s niece goes to Cece’s new school. I didn’t think it would be a problem; I hope she’s nice to Cece.” I nod and wrap my arm around Erin as we walk up to Cece, “Okay, parents in the bleachers.” The lady with the clipboard says as she looks up, “What’s your kid’s name?” “Celeste Reyes.” Erin says, the lady points to Leo and Max, “Who’s your kid?” “Celeste Reyes.” Leo replies. “You brought your whole family?” she asks, shaking her head. “That’s how we roll.” Max says as Erin laughs, “Sorry, it’s okay if we all stay right?” I ask. “Yes, that’s fine, Celeste, follow the yellow rope to your group. You guys head up those stairs.” 

We all go up and sit on the third row, Stephen comes up the stairs and sees Erin tucked in my side. He walks over to us, “Catherine, I’ve been trying to reach you.” Erin looks up, “what for?” “We need you down at the station for questioning.” Erin laughs, “I told your father that if he wanted to question me, he would need a warrant.” 

Stephen looks over at me then back to Erin, “Fine we will get a warrant.” He scoffs and turns away, “Good luck with that, since you don’t have any evidence, I won’t hold my breath.” Erin retorts. Stephen turns back to us, I see his fist ball up. He stares at Erin, “if I have to I will arrest you right now. Especially after that stunt you pulled with my daughter.” Erin laughs, “keep making threats and you’ll see what I’m really capable of.” Stephen starts to reach for Erin. I stand up and push him back, “I told you before if you made any threats towards my wife that you would have to deal with me.” I push her back to the stairs.

Stephen throws a punch and hits me in the jaw. “Liam! Are you okay?” Erin yells. I nod, “Rin stay back, I will handle this.” As I’m turning back to him Stephen punches me again, hitting my mouth. I feel my lip split open, “You’re going to pay for that.” I push Stephen up against the railing; he pushes me off him and starts to try and hit me again. I ball up my fist and pull back. Landing a punch on his nose and he falls to the side and stumbles down the stairs, he stands up and I start to make my way over to him. 

“Liam, stop!” Erin yells and grabs my arm. “Erin go sit down.” I reply as I walk down the stairs. “Drake do something!” I hear Erin yell. I get about half way down when Drake reaches out and stops me, “Liam, stop. You need to stop before you get arrested.” I take a deep breath, “Please Liam,” she pleads with me. “What, you can’t finish what you started?” I hear Stephen yell up the steps. I feel hot anger wash over me as he continues to yell insults. “Don’t. Please he’s not worth it. Please mon chéri come sit with me.” her voice shakes as I feel her hand grab my arm.

I look back at her and see how worried she is. “It’s okay Rin lets go sit down.” I reply as I pull her into my arms. “This isn’t over!” Stephen yells then leaves the bleachers. Erin pulls me back to our seats and grabs my face, “why would you do that? That was so stupid.” Erin says with tears rolling down her cheeks. Drake comes over to me with a bag of ice and hands it to me. “Thanks.” I say as I hold it against my chin. “You’re bleeding.” Erin says. I wipe Erin’s tears away, “I’m fine.” Erin’s fingers flutter over my bleeding lip. “Oh god mon chéri.” she grimaces as she dabs the blood away with her sleeve.

We hear Cece’s name called over the loudspeaker, “Rin, I’m fine,” I kiss her lips gently, “Cece’s up, let’s not ruin this day for her.” Erin nods and turns back to watch the try outs. She scoots closer to me and holds my hand. Erin watches the coach throw a ball and then talks to Cece, Erin’s knee bobs up and down, “she’ll be fine.” I whisper. Erin tightens her grip on my hand as she watches. I can hear Erin’s breathing accelerate. “Rin, you taught her well. It’s going to be fine.” We watch her throw a perfect riser and Erin relaxes a little beside me, “I told you she would be fine.” She nods and begins to bite the side of her nail; I pull her hand away from her mouth. 

“She did great.” I say as Erin holds her breath. “Rin look at me.” she turns back to look at me, “breathe, she is going to make the team.” “I know. Liam, Stephen might do something. I don’t see him anywhere around the stadium, he—” she stops and takes a ragged breath. “You shouldn’t have done that. I didn’t plan for this…” She says as she begins to hyperventilate. 

“Rin, I’m fine. You need to breathe.” She shakes her head, “Rin, look at me. We will figure out anything he throws our way. Just breathe.” I turn her to face me, I hold her face in my hands. “Focus on your breathing…” Callie comes over, “what is going on?” she whispers. “I think she’s having a panic attack.” I reply. “I have this Callie just go be there for Cece.” Callie sighs and nods. 

I turn back to Erin. She has her eyes closed and has started to take slow even breaths. “Good, just be here in this moment for Cece. You’ll never forgive yourself if you miss her making the team.” Erin nods. “Li?” “Yes, love.” she grabs my face and kisses me. I wince against her lips, “Rin, I love you but my jaw hurts.” “Oh, shit I’m sorry.” She whispers. She hugs me tight, “Liam, je t'aime plus que tout.” I look down to her eyes, “what does that mean?” Erin kisses my cheek, “it means you need to start learning French.” I chuckle, “no it doesn’t, Javi has tried teaching me a little Spanish say it again but in Spanish.” She smiles, “te quiero más que cualquier cosa.” “Hmm, I heard you say that you… something more than something.” Erin laughs, “you should brush up on your Spanish too, I just dropped some valuable knowledge on you.” “You can tell me in English.” I reply. She shakes her head, “where’s the fun in that.” 

After all the girls have pitched and gone up to bat the coach walks out to the pitcher’s mound with a piece of paper and mic. “this is it.” Drake says wrapping his arm around a nervous Callie. We wait as the coach calls out all the names in alphabetical order. She delivers the second string first and Erin sighs in relief when Cece’s name isn’t called and then she gets to the first string. After ten starting girls are called up to the mound, “And the starting pitcher will be Celeste Reyes.” 

We all stand and hoot and holler down to the field. Cece stands in the center of the field covering her face. 

We meet Cece down at the entrance and congratulate her. We hear someone come over the loudspeaker, “if you drive a white Porsche cayenne your alarm is going off.” Erin looks over at me with a panicked look, “it’s probably nothing.” I shrug, but she is still frantic. 

We walk out to my car and see the back window has been smashed. “Maybe it was just a foul ball.” Max says. Erin walks up to the back of the car and looks in, “Li, unlock the car.” I nod and unlock the car. Erin opens the hatch and reaches in; she pulls out a brick with a piece of paper rubber banded around it. She pulls the rubber band off and reads the note. “What’s it say?” I ask. “it says, ‘I warned you.’” She replies. “Do you recognize the handwriting? Is it Stephen’s handwriting?” I ask, she looks again, “no it’s not his.” 

“Cece ride with your mom.” Erin says “But—” Cece starts to argue. “Cece go with your mom.” Erin says in a stern voice. “Leo can you help Cece to Callie’s car?” I ask as he nods and leads Cece over to Callie’s car. “you did great today sweetheart.” Leo says as he walks with Cece. “Rin, it’s okay.” I whisper as I help her in the car. Erin doesn’t speak for the whole ride back to the house. 

Javi waits for us on the porch, I pull up in front of the house and help Erin out of the car. Javi runs down to us and looks at the back window, “I’ll get Erin’s parts guy over here tonight to fix this.” He says walking away. 

I walk Erin in the house, “babe let’s stay in tonight. We can watch a movie and order a pizza.” Erin nods, “as long we watch something scary and you hold me.” “Of course, my love.” 

Erin pulls me to the bedroom and turns the tv on, “What movie do you want to watch?” I ask. She looks back at me, her eyes trail over me. I see her shiver. “Rin?” her eyes meet mine, “are you done being a perv?” I ask as she smiles. Erin pushes me down onto the bed, “I don’t care what we watch.” She kisses me and moves down to my neck, “It’s my turn to be on top.” She purrs. 

I chuckle grabbing her legs and flipping her on her back, “I like it on top, you know that.” I groan. Erin huffs, “fine I will just go take care of myself.” She says pushing me back. I watch her slip her hand into her pants, she lets out a gasp as her hand delves into her panties. I watch her for a minute seeing her face contort as her hand pumps faster. _It’s hot but I don’t like missing the feeling of every little spasm she has._

I pull her hand out, “no, you are not allowed to do that anymore. From now on I will be the only one to cause every orgasm and whimper that escapes those perfect lips. ” I reach down and slide my hand in her leggings. “What?” she whimpers, “You heard me I’m in control of every time you come.” I slip my fingers past the elastic of her panties. “If I want to touch myself I will.” she whispers and looks deep into my eyes. “No, now be a good girl and part your thighs.” She lets her knees fall open. “You like when I tell you what to do?” I smirk as I slide my hand further into her panties. She gasps as my fingers slip into her drenched folds. “Hmmm it seems that seeing me fight for you gets you wet.” I moan in her ear. Erin quivers as I let my fingers pulse against her clit. I tease her entrance, “you never answered my question.” She pushes me back, “I want you to sit back and enjoy.” 

She hooks her leg around my waist and pulls my arm out from under me. Erin pulls her shirt off. “That’s right baby. Now take your pants off.” “Goddammit, Liam.” She reaches down and balls my tee in her fist and starts to pull up. I sit up and pull her tight against my body. I grab her hair and kiss her lips. Then move down to her chest.

She moans loudly I feel her ball up my shirt in both hands, “why do you still have this on.” She growls as she rips my shirt open. I look down, and see my shirt is shredded, “bad girl.” I flip her onto her back and rip the thin fabric of her leggings open. “hey those were my favorite.” She protests, “so that shirt was mine.” I crash my lips against hers. 

I pull my jeans down just enough and start to stroke my length. I keep my lips on hers as I rip her lace panties open. Erin moans as she scratches down my back. I pull her arms up and hold them above her head, “that’s right, say my name.” I growl as I push into her. She gasps, “Liam yes.” She squirms below me as I thrust harder; her walls constrict around me. “fuck you’re so tight.” “Yes. Don’t stop!” she screams. 

I hear the bedroom door creak, “is everything okay in here?” “Don’t stop.” Erin says breathless. “I don’t plan on it.” I turn and see Javi standing there, “oh—” He averts his eyes, “maybe close the door all the way next time.” “get the fuck out.” Erin screams. “Lock the door on your way out.” I say over my shoulder then I turn back to Erin. I hear the door close as I pick up the pace. “Yes thank god!” she screams. I laugh as I roll us onto my back, “ride me baby.” “it’s about time.” She growls as she pulls her bra off. I reach up and let her breasts fall into my hands. 

She rides me harder as I roll her nipples, “that’s it baby faster.” I sit up and suck on her nipples. Erin’s head falls back, “Yes, don’t stop Liam. Oh god.” Her screams get higher as I feel her walls quiver around me. I rub her clit with my thumb. Erin stops and trembles above me, “are you okay?” she nods and lifts up a little. I feel a rush of her essence coat my length, “fuck Rin.” I look down as her hips come back down. “Oh yes baby don’t stop.” I grab her hips and try to coax her to go faster, “fuck me.” she says breathless. I buck my hips hard, she moans, “yes just like that Li.” 

I roll her on her back as I pull her leg up on my shoulder and rock my hips against hers. “Yes right there.” She screams. I feel her tremble as her wet hot come washes over my length again. “Yes Rin.” “Harder!” I smile as I pull out and slam back into her, she lets out a primal growl as I thrust again. I feel her squeeze tighter around my cock, “Oh god, Rin I can’t hold it in anymore. Come again with me.” “Yes, faster.” She says gasping. I grab her hips as I pump faster, “OH LIAM YES!” “Yes RIN YES!” I hold on to her tighter as I empty into her. I kiss down her neck as I pull out causing a low groan from both of us. I roll off her, we lay there staring up at the ceiling, panting. “That was incredible.” She pants out.

“Yeah, you still want to watch a movie?” I ask out of breath. “yeah.” I look around the bed for the remote and find tattered pieces of our clothes everywhere. 

I feel panic set in as I move my hands through the sheets, “shit.” I whisper as I reach down to my length, “fuck we didn't… Rin… are you on birth control? We forgot to use a condom, are you?” She doesn’t answer. “Erin?” She sits up, “Um, Li… I can’t—please don’t be mad.” “what is it?” I ask worried. “I can’t get pregnant.” She says looking down at the bed. “I should have told you. I’m sorry. I have come to terms with it a long time ago, but I understand if you’re mad.” 

I hear her words but it doesn’t seem to register until I feel a different kind of panic set in. “How do you know that?” I try to ask in an even tone but my voice cracks. Erin stands from the bed and walks into the bathroom. “Erin, how do you know that you can’t?” I ask following behind her. “Please don’t call me that.” She whispers as she changes. I stop at the closet door, “how? Tell me.”

Erin drops to the floor, “the doctor told me a long time ago.” “I need to know more than that.” I sink to the floor next to her. “Fine, Javi and I tried several years ago. After Lilith left and I was better. I told Javi I wanted to have a baby and he agreed to try with me. I stopped birth control and we tried at home insemination kits for a year and then went to the doctors. He was fine but apparently I don’t ovulate.”

She stops and bites the side of her nail, “I went on several rounds of fertility drugs and they worked and I ovulated and we thought it worked towards the end but… it didn’t. So then we did one round of IVF and it worked but I lost it… I went back to the doctor and they did several tests and told me that my eggs aren’t healthy enough to survive implantation. I went to five different fertility specialists and they all told me that it would be a miracle if I got pregnant, either naturally or via IVF.”

After several minutes of silence, “So, I’m a horrible person that has smashed all your hopes and dreams. I’ll just leave while you pack.” She stands and starts to walk out of the closet, I grab her hand and pull her back, “What? Why the hell do you think I need to pack?” I ask, she shrugs, “because, I can’t give you a family and I know how much you want that and you can still have one with a different girl.” “Rin, I love you. I’m not leaving. When the time comes, we can have a family in a different way.” “Why would you stay?” she asks, confused. 

“Rin, do you not hear me when I say I love you. I have never loved someone as much as I love you. I’m _in_ love with you. I want you all the time I need you all the time. When I think of leaving, I can’t fucking breathe. When I think of you leaving, I can’t fucking breathe. Every time you say I’m going to leave I feel a little piece of my heart breaks. I know you have trust issues and I have been really patient with you but I need you to hear me, and I mean really hear me when I promise you that I will never leave.”

Erin sits in my lap with tears in her eyes, “if you tell me you want a baby, I will go steal a baby. If you want to have a family of corgis, I will spend the rest of my life chasing short legged dogs with you. Rin, I will do whatever it takes to make you happy. Do you not understand what I am telling you?” She starts to speak but I feel the anger flare up and I don’t let her. 

“I don’t know why I keep putting myself through this. Do you even love me?” Erin doesn’t answer me. She stares at me with a shocked look on her face, “what just happened?” she whispers but I don’t quite register her words, “well that decides it then guess you don’t.” I sigh, I stand and pull on a shirt. “that’s not true. Liam. please.” “please what?” “I need you. Please don’t leave.” She cries out, “I… Please don’t leave, don’t stop loving me.” I sigh and turn away from her, “Why?” “Liam, I lo—” “You what!? HUH!” I interrupted her. “I’m really tired of you pushing me away and I CAN’T KEEP DOING THIS.” I scream at the wall not looking at Erin. As soon as the words escape my lips I feel instant regret. _Fuck don’t be crying. Please don’t be crying._ I clamp my hand over my mouth and turn back to her. Erin falls down to the floor clinging to a throw pillow. 

She lets out a loud painfully cry that causes my knees to buckle. _Why did I do that?_ I feel a tightness in my chest as she cries and screams into the pillow. _I just broke her heart. I’m such a piece of shit. She confessed something painful and I somehow made her feel like I don’t want her._ I drop to my knees beside her and try to hold her but she pushes me away. I feel anger flare up in my chest again as she continues to sob. _I can’t watch this._

“Rin, I love you and I’m not leaving you. But I need some air, I’m going to go for a walk.” 

I kiss the top of her head and leave our room. I go to the kitchen and grab a bottle of water, “what happened?” I hear Nonna ask. I sigh, “Erin just told me that she can’t have children and she thinks I’m going to leave… I’m not but when I asked her if she loved me, she didn’t answer me.” I start to walk out the back door when I feel Nonna grab my wrist. 

I turn back to face her, “Liam, come sit.” I sit at the kitchen table as she lights a cigarette, “whenever you two are alone and you tell her you love her, does she say anything back?” she asks and I nod. “Yes, usually in French.” I feel anger boiling up in my veins as Nonna sits staring at me, “You have every right to be angry. I hope it’s not because she can’t have children.” I shake my head, “I want a family with her but I don’t care how that happens. That’s not why I’m mad.” “It’s because she’s never said she loves you back.” she says taking a drag, I nod, “Liam she loves you.” I shake my head, “She has never once said the words and it’s been weeks since I’ve told her.” 

Nonna nods, “she does. I can feel it when she’s around you and so can everyone else.” “has she said something to you?” I ask. “Not exactly, I asked her a few days ago and she said she wanted to give you everything you’ve ever wanted.” I let out an angry laugh, “that’s not the same thing.” I start to stand, “Liam, you sit down right now.” She says sternly. I sigh and sit back down, “Erin loves you. She’s even told you she loves you. At the softball field… Callie heard Erin say it back in French and Spanish.” “What?” I ask. Nonna nods, “she said je t'aime plus que tout… that means I love you more than anything. You should go back in there and be with her.”

Nonna leaves the kitchen. I can’t move, I try to move but I can’t. _I just crushed the only woman I’ve ever truly loved, and for what? I’m being selfish. She deserves better from the man she loves. I am the biggest asshole._

I’m not sure how long I sat at the table, before I know it the sky turns dark and I sit alone in the dark kitchen. I look around and see the clock on the microwave reads 3 am. I make my way back to our room. 

Erin lays in the bed asleep with the TV playing an old episode of Doctor Who. I run my fingers through her hair. Her eyes are puffy. I take a deep breath and climb in and turn the TV off. I pull Erin closer to me and hold her tight in my arms. “Li?” “yes, my love, It’s me and I’m so sorry. I never meant to hurt you.” I kiss her forehead. “I tried to say it. I tried to tell you what you wanted to hear and you yelled at me.” she whispers. My eyes sting and burn. I feel a tear roll down my cheek, “it’s okay I can wait until you’re ready.” “I’m sorry too Liam. Let’s not fight anymore. I don’t like it.” I kiss her lips, “k I promise to not fight with you anymore and to let you tell me anything in your own time. And I will watch any stupid romance movie you want okay.” I hear her giggle into my chest, “okay let’s go to sleep.” 

“Tu es mon monde entier.” “Rin… I don’t know what that means but I love you.” Erin smiles and snuggles into my chest.

The next morning while Erin is still asleep I sneak out of the house and buy her flowers. I am walking back into the house when I see Nonna. “Ah, I see you’re trying to make up…” she smiles. “Yeah is she still asleep?” Nonna nods, “she got up for a little bit but said she felt drained and went back to bed.” 

I hang my head, “it’s my fault… can you help me with the card? I want to put something special in French inside but I don’t know any.” Nonna laughs and gestures for me to follow her. “First of all you are going to learn how to say it, not write it. Trust me.” I nod and sit with her. “I want to say I love her more than anything and that I’m sorry.” Nonna nods, “Okay say what you’re going to say to her to me.” 

“My love, I want you to know that I love you more than anything and I am so sorry for making you feel like I didn’t. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you.” Nonna smiles, “you two better find a way to give me grandbabies.” I frown. “Too soon.” I nod. “Okay repeat after me. Mon amour, je veux que tu saches que je t’aime plus que tout et que je suis désolée de t’avoir fait sentir que je ne t’aimais pas. Je passerai le reste de ma vie à me racheter.” Nonna says it slowly. “Okay it might take longer to learn how to say it.” I sigh. 

After a few hours of Nonna patiently helping me I am able to say the whole thing. Not as well as Nonna or Erin. “Well it still needs a little work but she’ll understand it.” 

I nod and make my way to the bedroom. 

Erin sits wrapped in a quilt looking out the window in the sitting room, “Rin…” she turns to me and gives me a small smile. “I didn’t think you would come back.” she whispers. 

I walk up to her and hand her the flowers and drop to my knees. “Rin…” I kiss the back of her hand. “Mon amour, je veux que tu saches que je t’aime plus que tout et que je suis désolée de t’avoir fait sentir que je ne t’aimais pas. Je passerai le reste de ma vie à me racheter.” Erin gasps and tackles me to the floor. Her lips crash on mine, “you learned French for me?” She squeals. “I only know how to say what I just said. Do you forgive me?” “….Oui. Now take your pants off.” I chuckle and roll her onto her back, “get ready for some endless making up.” I kiss down her stomach and pull her panties off. I push her legs apart, “I will stay down here as long as I have too.” I kiss up her thighs.

—–

One week later.

The past week has been wonderful. Erin tells me every day she loves me. Still in French but I’m okay with it. I’m not entirely sure she knows that I know what she’s saying. Nonna has been teaching me more French in secret. 

I lay in bed thinking of a good time to ask her to marry me, _I think she’s ready._

I hear Erin on the phone with someone in the bathroom, “its ready?” she squeals. I climb out of bed and walk in the bathroom. Yay!” She hangs up and runs over to me, “your house is done!” 

“What, I thought we had to wait until the contract was signed?” I ask her as she pulls her t-shirt off and throws it on the floor and turns on the shower. 

“I signed and paid him like four months ago they actually have been working on it for a while. And we just need to pick up a new hose for the dryer.” She says, pulling my shirt off, “You paid for the remodel?” I ask. 

“What? I can’t buy my ‘husband’ something?” she teases as she pulls her hair down then slowly removes her panties, her eyes locked on mine. 

“Rin, what’s gotten into you? Why are you so frisky this morning?” I ask as she walks over and stands on her tiptoes as she kisses my neck. “Do you want me to stop?” she whispers with a smirk on her face. She reaches down and rubs me through my boxers.

She kisses down my chest. “Rin…” I say as she moves further down. I feel her slip her hand into the elastic of my boxers and my heart flutters. They fall to the floor as she kisses my lower stomach. I look down and brush her hair out of her face as she strokes my length. She smiles up at me as she drops to her knees, “tell me what you want mon chéri.” 

“Open.” Her tongue dances over the tip of my length, before she takes as much of it in as she can fit in her little mouth, “yes my little temptress,” I moan as my fingers instinctually grab her hair. I watch her head bob. “Fuck baby.” I groan, my head falls back. I feel little vibrations. _She’s way too good at this. I’m gonna need to stop her before I unload in her mouth._ I reach down and cup the sides of her face and slide out. “What’s wrong?” she asks. “I just want you to feel good too.” 

I pull her back up to her feet, “come here,” I grab the backs of her legs and pick her up. She giggles as she wraps her legs around me and I carry her into the shower. 

—–

We pull up to the yellow house, I see a bunch of boxes on the porch. I start to pick up all the delivery boxes off the porch. 

I open one of them when Erin runs over and says, “wait! I don’t know what all these are but one is a present for you. So, stop opening the boxes and help me bring them in the house.” 

“You bought me a present? What for?” I ask. “I just wanted to.” she says. I smile as Erin searches the boxes as I look around the house. Everything is complete. She had the dining room painted a dark stormy blue. I walk into the master and see the bed made up and the walls painted a light jade. I chuckle as I make my way back to the living room.

“Okay I really got three presents, the first is for the house it’s a portrait of us that I had Javi paint,” she says as she hands me a blank canvas. I tilt my head to the side. “Okay fine it’s not done yet, I wanted it to be a surprise but Javi needs to see us in person to do it, the next is a little steamy.” She says as she pulls out her phone after a few seconds I hear my phone ping, “this is for your eyes only.” I open the attachment she sent. 

Erin in a black lace teddy and black heels, laying on a wide window seal of the window in her sitting room. Her feet propped up on the wall next to her, she has her back arched, daylight from the window peeks through around her. Her hair trails down the wall.

“Rin…” I can’t come up with words to describe how beautiful she is in the picture, “well if that’s not enough for you I still have the lingerie,” she replies.

“Rin, come here,” I say as I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her, “this… you… are beautiful.” I say as I kiss her neck. “You like it? It doesn’t look awful?” she asks. I pull her closer and grind my stiff length on her ass so she can feel the effect the picture had on me, “Li.” She gasps.

I laugh, “when did you even do this?” I ask. “This morning while you were sleeping in, it’s funny cause we took it in the bedroom while you were passed out,” She laughs, “I even got one of you,” she says pulling up a picture of me laying completely naked in her bed with the duvet strategically placed to conceal me. “You sneaky girl.” I say as I kiss her neck. 

“Okay the last gift… open it!” She says excited as she hands me a large box, I look at her confused again, “what is it?” I ask. “just open it, I promise you’ll love it.” She replies.

I grab the box, open it up and it’s filled with packing peanuts. I look up at Erin. She’s fighting the urge to laugh, “keep going.” She says covering her mouth. 

I dig through the mess and find a small ring box, “what’s this?” I ask. I open it to find a wedding band, “Rin?” my heart races. _She’s ready. I need to start planning it._ Erin walks over and pulls the ring from the box, “I thought you might want this, since I wear one, I want you to wear this. I had it resized a while ago and sent it over from the safety deposit box this morning. Since I wear Nonna’s old wedding band I thought you should wear Fitz’ old wedding band.” she places the ring on my finger. 

“I Rin take you Li in fake matrimonial bliss. Do you take me?” she asks. “Rin, I would take you in a heartbeat,” I reply. Erin wraps her arms around my waist, “I know,” she says. “Rin, I’m serious,” I reply. “I know. You’re the best boyfriend and fake husband.” She says smiling. _She is definitely ready._

“Now, follow me,” she says, grabbing my hand and leading me upstairs and walking up to the third door on the right that’s closed, “close your eyes,” she says as I do so.

Then feel her grab my arms as she pulls me past the threshold. She lets go and I hear her walk away from me. “Okay, open.” I open my eyes to see Erin sitting on a desk, “I had Roger start in this room first, what do you think?” She asks excitedly. 

The room is painted the shade of stormy blue color similar to the dining room, she has a Boston Red Sox banner over the window and a framed aerial view of Fenway Park. There’s a tan leather office chair and a large antique walnut desk with an orange and blue oriental rug under it. There are small house plants sitting beside the window.

Over on the far wall is my college diploma, “how did you?” I ask. “I thought you might want your own office space until we find one for you. I had your assistant in Boston, send over your work computer and the diploma. I then set up the computer for you so you have everything you need.” She continues. “How did you even get my password?” I ask but she rolls her eyes, “Please, that was the easy part.” She giggles. 

“Rin, this is too much, wait… did you look at my browser history?” I ask with a wince. She laughs, “yeah, you probably should clear that more often.” “Rin… I can explain-” she walks over to me and covers my mouth, “now I know what you really like, I know all your dirty little secrets… fantasies…” she whispers in my ear just before there’s a knock on the door.

“So, do you guys like the office?” Roger asks as he enters the room. “It’s perfect.” Erin replies as she turns to face him. She backs herself into me. I feel her hand rub over my hard on. I grab her hands and move them away as she giggles and pushes her perfectly round ass into me, causing me to breathe heavy. “Well the whole house is finished here are the keys.” Roger informs. He hands me two sets of keys as Erin pushes her ass harder into my groin. “Thanks” 

“Alright I will get out of your hair.” Roger says as he dashes down the stairs. I hand one set to Erin, “here… even though I don’t have keys to your house you can have a set to mine.” I chuckle. “You don’t need a key, baby.” she giggles. “Besides this right here is what gives you access.” she whispers and lets her hand trail down my chest to my hardened length. I chuckle. 

Erin turns around, “So this room across from the office is your man cave. And the other bedroom up here is set up for Drake. And I had Javi bring some bedroom furniture over for the master bedroom, we still have to get furniture for the rest of the house. But the bed is ready, what do you say we break the new house in?” she asks, pulling me downstairs.

“What have I gotten myself into with you?” I ask laughing. “Oh, come on it will be fun.” Erin says, pulling me to the bed. I kiss her neck and nibble on her ear. “You are going to break me.” I whisper. “I guess you just need to build up your stamina.” She purrs in my ear. “I can be a hard woman to please, I have faith you can handle it.” She growls pushing me onto the bed. “Now which one of your fantasies do you want to fulfill right now.” She asks. I let out a groan as I pull her to me, “no tell me one of yours.” 


	23. Stand By Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Erin throws a surprise birthday party for Leo at the bar. Erin also tells the guys that they are part of her family now. After receiving a special gift from Erin, Leo makes the discussion to fess up and tell Liam and Erin everything and the reason Cornelius doesn’t want them to be together and why he wants the diner so badly. Erin feels betrayed that Leo would go behind their backs to help his father and tries to shut Leo out. A few days pass of Erin not talking to Leo. Leo is able to dig up some evidence to get rid of Macy. The group goes to the groundbreaking ceremony and press conference. Later they arrive at the hotel to find that Macy, Madeleine and Adelaide have made an appearance. In the middle of Erin and Macy fighting Liam proposes to Erin….

A few days later.

Leo, Drake and I go to the bar to have a drink for Leo’s birthday. After our mother and Drake’s father passed away; we made a pact not to celebrate our birthdays. So just a drink and a solemn bro hug is all we do. No cake, no presents. Our families don’t acknowledge the days anymore and we don’t tell anyone when our birthdays are as part of the pact.

“Damn it gets hot here in June.” Drake says while wiping off his forehead. “Okay, you haven’t told anyone down here that it’s my birthday, right?” Leo asks before we walk in the bar. “No, you know that I wouldn’t do that.” I say as we walk in the bar. 

Callie has put streamers all over the bar and above the bar hangs a huge happy birthday banner. Erin stands at our booth with a small cake in her hands. “Leo Surprise!!!,” she says. Leo hangs his head, “Dammit.” “Happy 36th Birthday!” Erin says in a sweet voice. Javi and Max stand behind her with Callie. They each have on party hats. 

Max has three cone shaped party hats strapped to his head. They all blow on little kazoos. Nonna hands each of us a party hat and hands Leo a special gold party hat, “put them on.” she urges. Leo glares at Nonna, “Come one you know Erin will kick your ass if you don’t Leo.” 

He huffs and slides the hat on his head, “there happy.” “just a second,” Nonna says as she adjusts his hat, a few seconds later the hat lights up and emits the humming of the birthday song. “There we go. Alright birthday boy come sit and we will sing.” Nonna grabs his forearm and drags him to the booth. 

Drake and I follow them over and take a seat at the booth. Leo stands at the end of the booth with his arms crossed, “this is ridiculous.” “Stop it, you know you love the attention, now sit down.” Erin says as Callie lights the candles and they begin to sing happy birthday. He slides into the booth as Erin sits the cake in front of him. 

Leo sighs and blows out the candles once they are done. “Okay ready?!” she squeals and everyone standing behind her gathers around us, “Nous vous souhaitons de nombreux retours heureux du jour de votre naissance et que le soleil et la joie vous soient donnés.” They all chant together, including Max. 

I can’t help but smile at the excitement on Erin’s face. She loves to surprise people. “Thanks sis. Who told you?” Leo asks in a low voice. Erin walks over to the bar and doesn’t answer the question. Cinnamon hands her plates, forks and a pie server. “Max did you tell her?” Max shakes his head, “I thought you told her. This is awesome we have never celebrated your birthday and we have to get all 15 years I’ve known you celebrated tonight.”

“Drake?” Leo asks in a pissed tone. “Why would I tell her? The pact was my idea.” Drake replies as Erin turns back and hands Leo a slice of cake. 

“They didn’t tell me, well Max told me your favorite cake but I already knew your birthday.” Erin says as she walks over to me and kisses my cheek. “Leo is going to kill you.” I whisper then chuckle when she shrugs. “He doesn’t scare me.” “Liam?!”

“I swear I didn’t tell her.” I reply as Erin cuts the cake. 

“Okay one of you better fess up.” Leo says as he looks over at Max shoving cake in his mouth. 

“Okay, listen I have done a lot of research on every person that stands in this room that is how I know. Now why are you so pissed off? Before you answer that you should know that I don’t throw anyone that I don’t absolutely care about a birthday party. So, choose your words wisely.” Erin says pulling up a chair. 

“Fine I haven’t celebrated my birthday since we were children. We stopped after mom passed away and we made a pact with Drake. The accident happened on his birthday, mom and Jackson were on their way to his party when they crashed.” He sighs. Erin gives Leo a big hug, “Oh my sweet boys that’s awful.” she reaches over to Drake and rubs his arm, “I’m really sorry that happened. But in this family, we celebrate all birthdays.” 

“You consider me family?” Leo asks with a confused look on his face. Erin nods, “Of course silly, you’re my big brother now. You too Drake.” Drake grunts, “sure Torchy but just get me whiskey on my birthday no need for a party.” Erin rolls her eyes, “Everyone gets a party, from now on new family rule.” Callie nods, “That’s right my man deserves a day to be celebrated.” She pokes Drake’s arm, “got that?” Drake smiles softly at Callie, “fine I will do it for you.” 

Erin turns back to Leo, “I got you a present.” She smiles and walks to the bank vault. Leo sighs, “I don’t need a present. Liam can you do something?” he asks as I shake my head. “She’s in charge, not me.” I reply. “You are usually the one in charge so do something.” Leo says in a hushed tone as Erin comes back with a box wrapped.

Leo chuckles and opens his present then pulls out a large bottle of tequila and a couple of personalized shot glasses. “This is from a little town in Mexico. They only make small batches of tequila…” Erin explains. “It’s the best tequila in all of Mexico ask Javi his family down there swears by it.” Erin laughs. “Really?” Leo laughs as Javi nods his head, “yep, she’s been saving that bottle for years.” Leo turns back to Erin, “What were you going to save this for?” he asks. “I was saving it for a really bad reason.” She shrugs. 

“Erin…” he warns. “Okay, I already told Liam this but I dated a horrible person that kidnapped me and anyway…” she stops and looks around the room. “I kind of already know.” Leo replies. Erin nods, “Well…” she mindlessly scratches the side of her mouth, “I was saving it to drink on the twentieth anniversary of his death. Not to celebrate him but to celebrate that I survived.” “Oh, sis I can’t take this.” Leo says but Erin shakes her head. “No it’s yours. I would much rather celebrate the birth of my new best friend.” Erin says taking the bottle and cracking it open. Leo smiles. She pours them each a shot, “What should we toast to?” she asks. Callie brings over more shot glasses as Erin pours each of us a shot. 

“To finding family in our friends.” Leo says. Erin nods and raises her glass, “to finding family in our friends.” Erin laughs and we all take a shot. Erin and Leo slam their glasses on the table. “That is very fine tequila.” Leo says as he gives her a big hug. “Thank you for the best birthday.” 

Erin comes and sits with me, I wrap her up in my arms. I look back at Leo, he sits examining the shot glass. I see a little tear threatening to fall from the corner of his eye. I reach over and grab the other shot glass. On the side of the glass is an inscription, ‘To my favorite brother. Thank you for always being there when I need you. -Love Sis.’ 

I look up at Leo. He sits the shot glass down and sits back, “Goddammit.” he huffs. Erin’s head whips around to look at the slightly saddened Leo, “what’s wrong?” she asks in a small voice. 

Leo runs his hands over his face, “I need to talk to you and Li right now alone. There’s something you need to know.” He stands and makes his way back to the kitchen doors. He looks back at us and nods at the door before pushing it open. We stand and make our way over, “what is it? Did you not like the shot glasses?” Erin asks. 

Leo walks over to the office door, opens it, walks in and takes a seat in front of the desk, then gestures for us to come inside. Erin walks in front of me and takes a seat behind the desk. I follow her and stand at her side. 

Leo stares at the floor for a few minutes before speaking. “Erin I need to apologize to you…” he looks up and lets his eyes fix on Erin. “What for?” “First…” he runs his hand over his mouth, “First, for helping our father…” “Helping him with what?” I ask. 

Leo looks back down at the floor, “He doesn’t want you and Erin to be together. He has this… notion that you have to be with Macy because of her father. Every time you would start trying to date a new girl I would tell him or Madeleine and they would tell Macy.” He shifts in his chair, “Then you found Erin and I watched you fall for her so quickly. He asked if you were talking to anyone and I told him a little but about Erin. Macy started calling you again and I… have no excuse.” 

He shifts again, “I haven’t told him everything about Erin because I wanted to protect her from him for reasons that don’t matter. But… a few months ago I let it slip about Nonna’s past…” “Why does that matter?” I ask. “Nonna’s father was Salvatore Reina… he was a boss for the DeCrescenzo crime family.” Leo says. I look back at Erin, she sighs, “yeah so…” 

He sighs, “As soon as I told him about Nonna’s past, he immediately saw you as a threat.” “What do you mean he saw her as a threat?” I ask leaning over the desk, “I mean there’s a lot you don’t know about some of the VIP clients father keeps in contact with.” Erin pulls me back, “tell me about these clients.” He glances back registering her tone of both warning and business like. “One of them is Godfrey Amaranth…” 

Erin grimaces, “How do you know Godfrey Amaranth?” “That’s Macy’s father, how do you know him?” I ask. “Godfrey is a corrupt politician and a consigliere for the Boston Irish mob. So I have a question for you, Leo.” she explains. He nods. “Does your father work with the Boston mob? Specifically the Somerton gang…” Leo gives her a questioning look and nods, “How involved are you with the DeCrescenzo crime family?” he asks. “I haven’t worked with them in several years.” 

Erin cocks her head to the side, “are you a full fledged member of the Somerton gang?” Leo shakes his head, “no neither is Cornelius. He’s just an associate.” 

She looks at me, “you didn’t know any of this?” I shake my head, “no.”

“Okay I’m going to need one of you to explain what the issue is.” I say pulling up a chair. “Your father works with the Somerton gang and they are one of the worst ‘families’ of the Irish mob and they don’t get along with the DeCrescenzo family.” Erin looks up, “they are mortal enemies. That’s why he’s so adamant that we’re not together…” Leo nods. “The second thing I need to apologize for is what happened to Cece…” I hear Erin take in a deep breath, “what?!” 

“Erin you have to know that I never wanted anyone to get hurt…” “You have about five seconds to start talking, Leo.” she says “I swear I didn’t know what he was going to do until after it happened.” “What is it that he did?” I ask.

“He turned Bastien… he paid a lot for Bastien to switch over to his security staff. Then he had Cece followed. I had no idea of that until she came home… I asked him and he said it was a warning.” 

Erin’s entire body tenses as she listens, “He thought if he did something to Cece you would back down and leave Liam. I swear to God Erin I didn’t know until it was done. If I would have known I would have stopped it myself.” 

“What else are you not telling me?” she growls. 

“The other thing is the real reason he wants the diner.” Leo looks at me then back to Erin. “I haven’t told him that you sold a portion of it to Liam. He also thinks that a guy named James Leblanc owns the diner…” Erin’s brows raise, “that’s an odd thing to lie to him about.” “I didn’t tell him because I wanted to protect you… as I’m sure Liam agrees with since he didn’t bother to tell him either.” 

“Okay why does he want the diner?” I ask. “Tony. He knows that Tony is a sort of consigliere, he believes once he owns it that Tony will work for Godfrey.” 

“Okay that doesn’t make any sense. Tony is a member of the Italian mob… he wouldn’t work with the Irish right?” I ask. 

Erin shakes her head, “Italian mob has to be able to trace your lineage back to the old country. Tony’s mother isn’t Italian so he wasn’t made into a ‘Made Man.’ He has worked with a lot of different organized crime families from all different backgrounds.” 

I nod, “okay and now he works for who?” Erin looks over, “Tony exclusively works for me as an advisor.” “I thought you were retired.” Leo says. “I am. Occasionally I use Tony to fix things. And even if I did sell the diner to Cornelius, Tony would still work for me. He’s loyal.” 

Erin glares at Leo for what seems like forever before Leo breaks the silence.

“Erin, I want to help you.” “I can’t trust you now.” she replies. Leo shifts in his chair, “You’re my family now.” Erin shakes her head, “family doesn’t betray family.” 

“I _care_ about you. I’m sorry that I didn’t truly realize it until now but I _care_ about you _so much_. And I don’t want to lose you as my friend and… sister. I wish I could change all this and never tell him anything.” 

Erin stand up and leaves the office. I look back at Leo, “why would you keep this from me?” Leo shrugs, “father doesn’t trust you, you know that he hasn’t since you divorced Macy.” I stand and walk to the front of the bar, I look around for Erin but don’t see her anywhere. “She left… she’s really upset.” Javi says as he walks behind the bar.

——-

I wake up with Erin wrapped around me. I don’t want to wake her, so I lay in our bed with my arms secure around her. She hasn’t been sleeping well since Leo’s birthday. She doesn’t want to acknowledge Leo anymore. Leo says he still wants to help us. But she won’t speak to him anymore. She has spent the last two days locked in the bedroom. She will only speak to me. It’s killing me to see her this sad. 

I let her sleep for another hour before trying to wake her. I roll her onto her side of the bed and kiss her forehead. “Rin baby…” I trail kisses down her temple to her neck. “Wake up my beautiful goddess.” “hhmmm, no.” she groans and rolls onto her back. I kiss her shoulder, “baby we have to get up today you spent the last two days in bed.” 

Someone knocks on the bedroom door, “go away” she groans. I climb out and answer the door to find Leo standing there in the same clothes he’s worn for the past two days. I step out of the room, “Uh good morning…” He doesn’t say anything back but hands me a large manila envelope with a note attached. ‘This is the proof you need to prove Macy isn’t pregnant.’ I look up as he turns to walk away. “Leo…” He turns back and shrugs. “Have you eaten today? Or showered.” Leo looks down at the floor, “I’ll have Zelda send some food up in an hour. Please take a shower and thanks for this.” I say holding up the folder. He nods and walks away. 

I walk back in the bedroom and sit next to Erin. “Leo is still your friend and is trying to help. Now its time to get up.” “He betrayed me.” she says as she pulls the blankets over her head. 

“Leo wasn’t trying to betray you; he didn’t realize what he had done until it was too late.” I pull her out of the bed, “are you ready to shower?” Erin lets out a groan, “fine.” then tries to lay back down. I cradle her and carry her to the bathroom. I strip us down and step in, “baby?” Erin walks in with me. “I love you.” she whispers and wraps her arms around me. “I love you too baby.” I reply and walk us under the stream of water. 

I kiss her forehead as I grab the shampoo and squirt some on her head, “that’s cold.” she shivers. “I know.” I say as I work it into her hair. “I can do it.” she whispers and tries to push my hands away. “I know. Just relax let me take care of you.” Eventually she sighs and leans on me while I continue to wash her hair. 

—–

Erin stands in the kitchen at the stove mindlessly watching butter melt in a pan, “Rin?” She shakes her head and looks up, “how many?” “Just two for me baby.” She nods and cracks a few eggs in the pan as Leo walks in. 

He sees her and stops. At first he turns and starts to walk away. Then he turns, “did you watch the IT crowd without me?” Erin looks up but doesn’t look in his direction, “no, did you?” “No, I was waiting to watch the next episode with you.” Erin nods as she slides the eggs onto a plate. “Do you want to watch it later?” he asks. Erin looks up and finally looks at him. 

I see a tear fall onto her cheek. “Oh sis, okay we don’t have to watch it, It’s okay I know you’re still mad at me.” He starts to walk away. “I miss watching it.” He stops, “okay.” He doesn’t turn back though. I see his shoulders shake, “Bro are you crying?” she asks. 

“We’re going to die!” he says as he turns. Erin stares at him for a minute with a blank look on her face. I see the corner of her mouth twitch. She laughs, “We’re bunking off!” He continues to laugh as he crosses the kitchen and hugs her. “I’ve missed you buttmunch.” she giggles. “I missed you too asshat. Am I still the best big bro?” “yeah I guess.” she pats his back, “but you’re squishing me.” He hugs her tighter, “sorry.” She smiles and nods. 

“Seriously with the name calling again?” I ask. “It’s how they say I love you.” Nonna says she hands me a cup of coffee. I nod “okay what’s the IT Crowd?” I ask. Leo lets go of Erin and grabs some bacon off the tray Nonna has by the stove. “Its a random show we found on late night TV and started watching on Netflix.” Nonna hits his hand as he grabs another slice, “no wait until breakfast is served Leo.” 

Erin walks over to me and kisses my cheek, “your brother is a pain in the ass.” I chuckle, “you don’t have to tell me that. Try growing up with him.” “You guys love me.” Leo says as he munches on dry cereal. “Yeah when you shower.” “I showered today.” Erin walks back over to Leo, “its okay I’ll still be your sister if you forget to shower… just from a distance.” she hugs him. 

Callie walks in, “are we done with the mellow dramatics?” “Hey.” Erin squeals. “What? You both moped around here like one of you died.” I chuckle. Erin tosses a kitchen towel at me, “rude. I’m your girlfriend, you’re supposed to be on my side.” I catch the towel and fold it up as I watch Erin go back to the happy girl I fell for. She jokes around with Leo while Nonna finishes cooking. 

I have decided the night of the groundbreaking ceremony and the dinner Callie put together for after that I will take Erin back to where this all began and propose to her on the balcony where we kissed for the very first time. I am slightly freaked out. I hope she says yes. There’s a part of me that fears that this is too fast because of the first half of our relationship she kept saying it wasn’t real. She says that it was real the whole time now. But I don’t want to scare her.

After we all eat breakfast I pull Callie aside and tell her my plan. 

She smiles, “that’s so sweet. She’s going to love it.” “are you sure? Do you think it might be too soon?” “You two have basically been together for almost six months and have been telling people you’re already married and you live together. Seriously I know you have that house but do you plan on actually living there separate from Erin?” she asks with her brows raised. 

“No that’s our house, we basically bought it together and we will probably live there part of the time.” I shrug. “You might want to run that by her. But I’m pretty sure she will say yes. I caught her looking at a bridal magazine at the grocery store the other day.” Callie giggles. “Oh that’s good right?” she nods. 

“Okay you need help planning it?” she asks. “Yes.” 

——

One week later. The morning of the groundbreaking:

I wake to having Erin wrapped around me. Some mornings I wake to her spooning me or me spooning her. But I love to wake up to the smell of her though. I smile when I see her sleeping on my chest. I will always want to wake up to her like this. It’s my favorite part of my day. Waking up smelling her coconut shampoo hearing the cute little snort she makes when she startles herself awake. I wrap my arms tight around her and leave kisses on her face, “good morning my love.” I kiss her lips after I hear her little snort. She wraps her arms around my neck holding me there longer, “hmm I love you so much mon chéri.” she whispers as I kiss down her neck. 

“Oh…” she gasps when I get to her chest. I roll her onto her back and continue to kiss down her stomach until I reach her sexy blue lace panties. I glance up and see her cheeks flushed and eyes dark with desire. I kiss her inner thigh, running my tongue along the edge of the lace. “Hmmm Rin these are almost too much for me to handle.” I take in a staggering breath. Her scent overwhelmingly makes my head spin. “Hmmm don’t stop.” she moans. 

“Hmmm, you can wake me up like this every morning.” she moans as I flatten my tongue and drag it over her center. “Oh god yes Liam.” she lets out a breathy moan. She grabs my hands and pulls them up to her breasts, her hips buck as my lips latch onto her little clit. I roll her nipples as I continue to alternate sucking and flicking my tongue, “fuck fuck oh Liam.” Her legs tremble around my head. I suck a little hard while flicking faster. Her whole body quivers in my arms, “oh oh Liiiiaaam.” I feel her come pour into my mouth, “hhhmmm fuck.” she moans as she bucks her hips again. 

I give her amazing tits a little squeeze as she flutters against my tongue again. _Hmm she coming again so quickly_. I pull back and watch her essence as it runs out of her soaking the sheet below us. I lean back in lapping up every drop off her thighs, “hmmm baby what was that for?” “cause you look too hot in just my t-shirt and panties.” I crawl up her body, “good morning.” I whisper as I kiss her neck. “Good morning, I hope you’re not done.” she whispers. I chuckle as I reach down between us, “don’t you worry we still have a couple of hours before we need to be up and I’m not finished with you.” 

I run the head of my cock over her clit, “stop fucking teasing me Li.” “I’m not teasing. I plan on making you scream my name with this cock in that tight pussy.” “yes please….” she whimpers. 

—–

I sit in the living room with Drake. We observe both Erin and Callie move frantically around the house both in sync with each other. 

By watching them you can tell that they have worked very close together for many years. They know what each other is about to say without saying it. 

I listen to half conversations between them. “Yeah, we need to make sure the…” Callie says but Erin nods, “already done they are in the back of Liam’s car.” Erin responds. We follow them to the kitchen as they move through the house.

“Okay and then the caters called…” Erin starts to say as Callie says, “already done.” Callie goes over a list as Erin starts to steam my suit jacket in the kitchen Zelda and Nonna sit with me and Drake at the kitchen table. 

“Oh, did you call the liquor vendor?” Erin says panicked but all Callie has to do is nod making Erin a tiny bit more relaxed. 

“Uh, are they always like this?” Drake asks Zelda. Zelda looks up from her book and looks at the girls and nods. 

Cece comes into the kitchen and hugs my neck, “Uncle Li can you help me pick out a dress?” she asks as I nod. 

“I have this pink one and this black one.” Cece says holding out the two dresses. “I like the pink one,” I hear Drake say. “Whatever,” she says in an annoyed tone to Drake. 

“Uncle Li?” She says raising her brows. “I think the pink is beautiful,” I say. “Thank you,” she says as she rushes off. Callie walks over and kisses Drake’s cheek. “Just give her some more time, she hasn’t ever had to deal with me dating someone.” Callie says before walking away. 

“She loves you; I don’t get it.” Drake says to me. “Well, I’m with Erin, Cece trusts Erin more than any other person in her life. She didn’t trust me right away. She’ll come through eventually, you’re making progress. A couple of months ago she wouldn’t talk to you at all.” I reply.

I walk back to our bedroom and start to get dressed. “Can you hand me that blue shoe box right above your head?” Erin asks. I grab the box and turn to see Erin in a tight pink dress that clings to her curves. The bust line puts her breasts on full display. I feel my heart race as she walks closer to me. “What happened to that red dress you were going to wear?” I breathe out. Erin shrugs, “hmm I thought about wearing that one but then I saw this hanging in here and I just had to see your reaction to it.” Erin smiles. “Was it worth it?” I say breathless. Erin nods, “I love the way you react to me dressing up. Plus this goes better with that sexy blue suit you’re wearing.” 

She walks over, runs her hands up the lapels of my jacket, then slips her hands under it and caresses my chest. Erin lets out a little moan and looks up, “I can’t wait to take this off you.” I grab her hips and pull her into a heated kiss. My hands roam over her curves as she moves down and kisses my neck. “I’m going to have to fight men off as we walk in the ceremony.” I whisper. “Oh mon chéri, I just wanted to look good for you.” She says then pulls away and slips her shoes on. 

Erin turns and walks out the door slowly, teasing me with the way she moves her hips. She stops and bends over to adjust her shoe. She pull the back of her dress up revealing the bands of her red garter belt attached to the lace edge of her nude thigh high stockings. _She knows what those damn nylon stockings do to me._ She looks back at me as she rises back up to her full height. Her hands smooth the back of her dress then over her plump backside. _That ass_ … I let out a groan as she walks away. 

I catch up to her and grab her hips. Erin giggles and looks up, “is my ass too much for you in this dress.” I let my hand slip under the hemline of her dress as I pull her tighter into my chest. I feel the nylon run along the back of my hand as my finger slips under the elastic strap of her garter belt, running up the tight band to her rounded ass cheek. 

She lets out a little squeal as I give it a squeeze, “your ass may be too much for a boy but not me…” I kiss her neck and pull my hand out running them up her front to her bust. I spin her around to face me, grabbing her backside. “And you look fucking gorgeous in this, Mrs. Rayne.” Erin shivers in my arms, “say it again.” “You look gorgeous.” “no the last part.” I smile and kiss her neck, my lips graze the shell of her ear, “Mrs. Rayne.” She clings to my chest, “Oui, je vous aime Monsieur Rayne.” “I love you too, Mrs. Rayne.” I smile as I lean down and leave a scorching kiss on her lips. 

——-

Erin and I walk out to the foyer where everyone is waiting, “What the hell took you two so long?” Leo asks, looking at his phone. “Va-va-voom.” Nonna says when she sees Erin. “Thank you. Where is Max?” Erin asks, Leo looks up and sees Erin, his eyes widen as she walks closer, “don’t know.” _I know that look_. “Leo.” I warn. “What?” he replies, turning his attention back to his phone. “I saw you.” I warn again. 

“Don’t worry about him Liam, besides he’s got me to deal with today.” Nonna laughs. “What?” I ask. “Leo is escorting Nonna to the ceremony.” Erin says with a smile. “why?” I ask. “I offered, Nonna is hilarious and she hasn’t been out in a while.” Leo shrugs. 

“Come on Max hurry up we’re going to be late.” I call up to the balcony, finally Max comes out of his room and heads down to us. “What the hell took you so long?” Leo asks. “Sorry I couldn’t pick which tie to wear,” Max replies as we walk out to the cars. 

I grab Erin’s hand and hold back, “Leo hasn’t been inappropriate with you has he?” Erin looks over at Leo, “no, why?” I sigh, “sometimes I catch him staring at you… like I stare at you.” Erin snorts, “that’s ridiculous stop being paranoid.” I look up at Leo. He looks at Erin with a confused look on his face before turn and help Nonna into the car. _She’s right… I don’t think he would do anything like that. He knows how much she means to me and she would never do that to me._ I nod, “sorry you’re right.” I lead her to the car.

Cece runs up to me in her pink flowy dress, “Uncle Li can I ride with you and Aunt Erin? Please?” she asks. “Of course, sweetheart,” I reply helping her in the back seat then helping Erin in the front. Erin looks at me with a grateful look. “Thank you.” I smile and kiss her cheek, “it’s no problem my love.”

“Okay, Cece remember if anyone asks you, Liam and I are married and have been married for six and half months.” Erin turns to tell Cece who nods. “I got it, if they want to know more, I will start rattling off random information about my college prep classes.” Cece replies as Erin nods her head. 

I hold Erin’s hand on the gear shift and we exchange little looks. Little moments of bliss. “You guys know, that no one is going to question whether you’re really married or not, right?” Cece says. I look at her in my rearview mirror as she rolls her eyes making me laugh. “What do you mean?” Erin asks. “You guys just look happy, like what married people are supposed to look like.” Cece says shrugging. 

Erin looks at me as I smile, “I told you I make you happy.” I gush while making Cece gag. “I love you guys but sometimes you make love look gross with all the cuteness.” Cece says waving her hands in our direction making us all laugh as we pull up in front of the lot where the library will be built. 

A guard comes over to my window, “Mr. and Mrs. Liam Rayne?” he asks, checking a list. “Yes, we also have Celeste Reyes with us.” I reply. “Okay she will have two guards and you two will one.” He replies after double checking his list. 

I park the car and walk over to Cece’s door and help her out. “Do I have to go with that guard guys?” she asks as I help Erin out. “Cece, you’re not separating from us you’ll just have your own guys to protect you.” Erin replies, “Don’t worry I’m not letting either of you two out of my sight.” I reply leading them to the ceremony.

—-

The groundbreaking ceremony went over well without a hitch. However, the press conference after wasn’t so perfect. 

“Catherine question?” a local reporter says as soon as Erin ended her speech. “Yes?” Erin replies. “Is it true that you are a person of interest in Shantel Montgomery’s disappearance?” Erin looks up and back at me, “No comment and I won’t be taking any questions about her disappearance.” 

A reporter in the back raises his hand and slowly approaches, “Yes what is your question?” Erin asks. “Is it true that you and Liam Rayne are married?” Erin looks up from her notecards and nods her head and smiles, “Yes. Now are there any questions about the library?” Erin asks but none of the reporters respond. 

“Actually I have another question in relation to my first…” Erin nods. “I’ve watched you over the years turn a few of the failing small businesses in this small town into very successful businesses on top of being the CEO of the Leblanc foundation and running Leblanc Industries. Now that you are married don’t you think it’s time to take a step back? Don’t you think that your husband deserves more of your time?” I hear Leo chuckle beside me. _My little firecracker is about to tear this guy a new one._

Erin smiles, “Did I miss the time machine that you came out of or something? Seriously, is it 1965 where you come from.” She asks but the reporter doesn’t answer, instead he asks another sexist question, “Catherine, do you think now is the time that more women should focus more on their careers rather than their children and families at home?” 

Erin laughs, “did you think I would answer this question with anything other than a resounding yes they should. Let me make myself clear… No woman needs a man or children to make themselves feel complete. If a woman decides to marry and have children then she has every right to do so and continue working if that’s what she chooses. Not only does working set a good example for her children but for every young girl in her family nieces, cousins, etc.” The reporter looks down at his notepad and starts to speak again. Erin puts her hand up, “no, go sit down like a good little boy. There are other press members that would like a turn.” He hangs his head as he walks to the back row of chairs. I stifle a laugh. 

Another reporter walks up and greets Erin with a smile, “Good afternoon.” Erin nods. 

“Catherine? Do you plan on incorporating Mr. Rayne into any of your businesses?” Erin takes a deep breath, “Actually yes… we are looking forward to working together on many projects. Next question.” Every reporter raises their hands for the next question. Erin looks out to the crowd of intrigued press members, “You in the red shirt… what’s your question?” Erin asks as the guy in red approaches the microphone. 

“First congratulations on your marriage.” He says as Erin nods her head. “Yes, Mrs. Rayne… are you planning on moving back to Boston? And if so, who will be taking over down here?” He asks as I see Erin’s hands start to shake a little. 

“Well, first it’s Mrs. Leblanc-Rayne,” she smiles at me, I smile back as the cameras flash around us. She turns back, “And second, no. We will be stationed here for the foreseeable future. Now if there aren’t any questions about the library… we will be getting on our way.” Erin says as she turns to me. 

I take her hand as start to walk away, “Mr. Rayne… where did you guys meet?” another reporter asks. I exchange a look with Erin and she nods. I approach the podium and decide to take a few questions. 

“Well, as you may know both Catherine and I went to Harvard together, we met during our final year of grad school… Catherine was jogging in the quad when I was walking through while talking on the phone, I didn’t see her and she didn’t see me either. I was yelling into my phone when she collided with me… and fell to the ground.” I reply as the members of the press laugh. I look over and see Erin blush. 

“Sir, how long was it before you two started dating or maybe seeing each other in private?” Another reporter stands with a recorder. “I was actually in a relationship at the time and so was she… after we collided, I helped her limp back to her apartment and we hung out for a bit before exchanging numbers. We stayed good friends over the years and about eight months ago I went to a conference in New York and we ran into each other and reminisced about our friendship. About two months later we ran into each other again at another conference in Vegas. we spent an amazing night together and the next night we got married on a whim.” I reply stroking Erin’s cheek. Cameras flash again. Erin smiles at me as I smile back. 

“Sir… sir…” another reporter runs up to the mic. “We know your father likes when his sons marry into high status families. Does he consider the Leblanc family to be a worthy family? And if so, do you love each other or is this all just a business arrangement?” Erin looks down to the ground and then to me. 

“He does consider the Leblanc family to be high in status, yes. And in fact, it is Catherine’s family that should worry if my family is good enough for her.” I reply as the crowd chuckles. “However, my father’s opinions on the Leblanc family don’t matter to us because we are deeply in love with each other. I have been in love with Catherine since the day we met. Now if that is all…” A lady walks up to the mic, “just one more question…” I nod. 

“Is it true that on a business trip back to Boston a few months ago you ran into your ex-wife and if so is it true that she may be carrying your unborn child?”

I see Erin’s hand ball into a fist, “It is true that I went to Boston a while back for work and that she interrupted a lunch meeting I was in the middle of… however, I spoke to her for a few minutes before leaving and boarding a plane for Georgia. I would never have an affair with anyone, especially not her. Now we have somewhere we need to be. Thank you.” I add as I kiss the back of Erin’s hand. A few photographers come up and take a few pictures of us. I lean in and kiss Erin’s cheek as she blushes, the cameras flash again. I take Erin’s hand and walk over to where they have Cece. 

“That was quite the story.” Erin whispers as our guards lead us through the crowd back to the car. “It’s half true… I found out from Callie that we where in New York at the same conference and again in Vegas.” Erin nods. “I mean the part where you helped me home…” She says as I help her in the car. 

I get in the driver’s seat, “Well I wish I had.” 

Once back at the hotel. I help Erin and Cece out of the car and lead them to the ballroom, where Callie has set up a nice dinner for the investors and their guests. “Okay we will be seated with Callie and Drake along with Leo and his… date? He brought a date?” Erin asks as she looks over the seating chart. I look at the seating chart seeing that someone has marked out Nonna’s name and put ‘date’ in its place, Erin’s name is also crossed out and replaced but the word date. Erin notices it, “who is messing with my seating chart?” 

I look through the room towards our table and see a tall girl with short blond hair. _I thought he broke things off with Madeleine._ She’s sitting next to a tall woman with long darker hair. 

The girl turns, “Fuck… Rin I’m so sorry… Madeleine must have brought her.” “Madeleine? Why is she here and who did she bring?” Erin says looking over at the table. Erin gasps a little, “what the hell is _she_ doing here? I’m going to kick Leo’s ass.” Erin turns back to me and begins to take in deep breaths. I rub the sides of Erin’s arms. “Rin, you can do this. You can handle her for a couple of hours.” I whisper in her ear as Callie walks up. 

“What’s wrong?” she asks looking over the seating chart. “Macy is here, Leo must have invited Madeleine and she brought Macy with her.” I reply.

Erin walks over to the bar, “What can I get you?” the bartender asks. Erin looks back to Macy who has spotted us, “tequila.” Erin turns her back to the bartender as Macy approaches us, “and make it a double.” The bartender hands Erin a glass and she downs the glass in one gulp and sets it on the bar, pointing to it again. The bartender nods and pours her another. Erin downs it as Macy walks up to us.

“Well, if it isn’t the vixen that stole my husband.” Macy says as Erin turns around. “Oh, Liam why don’t you introduce me to your acquaintance.” Erin says as I wrap my arms around her waist. I lean down and kiss her neck as Erin reaches up and runs her fingers through my hair. I look up at Macy, she’s tapping her foot with her arms crossed. “Oh, I’m sorry Macy I didn’t see you standing there, let me introduce you to my wife Catherine. Catherine, this is Macy.” 

Macy stares at us with a pissed off look on her face, Erin holds her hand out to shake Macy’s hand, “you must be the maid he was telling me about… it’s so nice to meet you.” I hide my face in Erin’s hair to conceal my grin. “How dare you? Do I look like a maid to you?” Macy glares at Erin. 

Erin looks Macy up and down, smiles big as she looks Macy in the eye, “you’re right a maid would have shown more poise than to show up uninvited.” Erin turns back to the bartender who as if on cue hands her another drink. Erin takes it and sips as Macy glares. 

Erin turns back to Macy, “oh you’re still here? You really don’t get it do you.” She giggles as Macy’s face turns bright red. “I don’t even understand what he sees in you. You are a nothing dimwitted country bumpkin.” 

“Is that the best you could come up with? You know what, don’t answer that it might take up too much of your brain power and we both know you need all the brain power you have to walk in those heels.” Erin says as Drake laughs. 

Macy scoffs, “at least I dressed appropriately, you look like a cheap escort.” Erin laughs, “oh _please_. I may be showing some skin but at least I know how to keep my husband happy, satisfied and interested. I would have thought that your mother would have taught you that since she didn’t ever think you would amount to anything other than a bored housewife.” Erin pokes her bottom lip out as Macy gets more frustrated. 

“You… you…” Macy fumes as her mother walks up. _What the hell is Adelaide doing here?_

“I’m sorry for my daughter’s poor manners. Hello, I’m Adelaide Henderson-Amaranth. And you are?” Adelaide says holding her hand out to Erin. At first Erin looks like she’s seen a ghost. All color drains from her face as she looks at Adelaide. 

Erin clears her throat quickly and takes Adelaide’s hand, “I’m Catherine Leblanc-Rayne.” Adelaide has the same reaction that Erin had to Adelaide. Adelaide steps back and wipes her forehead with a napkin. “Leblanc?” she asks. Erin nods. 

I look at Callie, she also looks in awe at the transaction. Drake and I exchange a look before looking back at Adelaide. “I’m sorry, did you say Catherine Leblanc as in Catherine Isadora?” Adelaide asks. Erin nods. Adelaide takes a drink off a tray of a passing waiter and downs it. “How is Cate? I haven’t seen her in many years.” “She’s dead.” Erin replies. 

Adelaide’s face drops for a second, “What about James?” Erin’s hands tremble at her side as she turns back to me. “What the fuck is happening.” She whispers. Callie steps forward, “both James Junior and Senior are dead also.” “How? I mean how did James Junior pass away?” Erin breathes heavy and turns back. 

“He shot himself in the head after your sorry ass left.” Nonna says as she and Leo walk up to Erin. “Elena?!” Adelaide exclaims. “What is happening?” I ask. Erin turns back to me, “Oh I’m sorry please forgive me. Liam, this is Adelaide Henderson, my biological mother. Adelaide, this is my husband Liam.” she says through her teeth. 

Adelaide looks at Erin more closely, “No my daughter’s name was Josephine Isla Leblanc not Catherine.” Erin nods, “Yes it was before it was changed to Catherine James after you left.” Leo stares at Erin and looks back at Macy. 

“They do kind of look alike.” Erin shoots a glare in his direction. 

“What are you doing here anyway Adelaide?” Erin asks as she downs her drink, she snaps her fingers at the bartender who hands her a new glass. “I came here to help Macy get her husband back, after all he has obligations to her now since he knocked her up.” 

Erin laughs, “ Its been 17 weeks since his trip she should be showing by now and from the looks of it Macy is only what 5 or 6 weeks if she’s even pregnant. Liam’s been at my side non stop since he came back and that was 4 months ago. And is that a brandy she’s drinking?” Erin points to Macy downing a drink from a brandy glass. Adelaide grabs the glass from Macy, “She _is_ pregnant and Liam needs to come home and be accountable for his actions.” 

“Well you’ll have to excuse me if I find this a little hard to believe. In fact I have pictures of your darling little girl at a Memorial day party drunk off her ass and that was just a 6 weeks ago. So if she is pregnant the baby will definitely be brain dead.” Macy scoffs, “you don’t have any proof that even happened, you’re bluffing.” 

Erin snaps her fingers and Callie hands Erin a folder, “here’s the proof right here.” Erin flips the folder open revealing picture after picture of Macy dancing and drinking on a yacht, that Leo was able to dig up. I fight the smile trying to form on my face. 

“If it’s money you’re after you need to take us to court and my lawyer is going to request a pregnancy test as well as a paternity test. Here you can keep these. I have plenty of copies for myself and our lawyer. Oh and the press has a few copies as well.” she starts to hand the folder over to Macy, “actually maybe since this is important your mommy should hold it.” than hands it to Adelaide. 

Adelaide takes the folder as she shoots a glare at Macy. “Liam I think we should talk in private. Just the three of us.” I shake my head, “I don’t have anything to say to either of you. In fact I think it might be best if we communicated through our lawyers.” “You’re really not going to take responsibility for your actions?” she asks. 

“None of this matters; Macy isn’t pregnant and he’s remarried now to the better richer daughter, I would have thought you would be so proud of me. I guess I was wrong about that and how this evening was going to go.” 

Macy laughs loudly. “If you are really married then he would have tried to give you that old ugly ring of his mother’s.” Macy reaches over and grabs Erin’s left hand and frowns, “he didn’t even buy you an engagement ring. Poor thi–” “Shut the fuck up Macy! Do you really think that any of this would get me back?” I yell. 

Macy shrugs, “I feel kind of bad for my sister here. I mean you went out and purchased me a huge engagement ring and you didn’t even bother to get her on–” I shake my head, “She has a ring!” I stop her and pull Erin to my side. Erin looks up with a confused look on her face. Macy laughs, “oh really. She doesn’t seem to be aware of it.” 

“That is enough!” I yell back and pull the ring box from my pocket. I feel the sweat bead up on my palms. I quickly wipe them on my pants and turn back to Erin, “now Rin my beautiful unwavering wife. I had planned to give this to you later tonight but now seems just as good of a time.” I brush back a stray piece of her hair and swallow hard, “You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on. And You have stuck through the worst situations with me and I never properly asked you to be my wife…” I kiss her cheek and drop down to my knee, I try to keep my breathing even as I look up at Erin. 

I hear Macy scoff behind me. “oh my god what are you doing?” Erin whispers. I smile and pop the ring box open, “This was my mother’s ring. I think she would agree that you are the only woman worthy enough to wear it.” “Hear, hear!” I hear Leo exclaim from beside us. I place the box in her hand. My heart races as Erin’s jaw drops. 

Erin never breaks her eyes away from mine, “Liam?” I kiss the back of her hand, “Catherine James Leblanc-Rayne I love you more than anything in this world.” I see a tear drop onto her cheek, “mon amour, veux-tu m'épouser?” Erin gasps and leans down to my ear, “are you serious right now?” she whispers. She pulls back and looks in my eyes. 

I nod, “oui épouse moi mon amour.” Erin gasps.


	24. Marry Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Erin gives Liam her answer. Erin has the Amaranths throw out of the hotel. Leo finally breaks things off with Madeleine and tells her he is staying in Hollow Brook. Erin offers Leo a job that he accepts. Liam learns more about Erin by watching her handle Godfrey with a little help from Leo.

Previously:

“Liam?” I kiss the back of her hand, “Catherine James Leblanc-Rayne I love you more than anything in this world.” I see a tear drop onto her cheek, “mon amour, veux-tu m'épouser?” Erin gasps and leans down to my ear, “are you serious right now?” she whispers. 

I nod, “oui épouse moi mon amour.” Erin gasps. 

******

Now:

Erin looks at me with a shocked look on her face and wipes the tear off her cheek. _Did I say it wrong?_ I look over at Nonna, she nods and holds her thumb up. I look back at Erin. 

“Rin?” I give her hand a squeeze, “Oh God! Really?! Like for real for real?” she squeals. I breathe out a sigh of relief, “yes and this _time_ a real wedding with bridesmaids and groomsmen and flowers, I promise no Elvis impersonators.” I smile up at her. She giggles, “Oh Liam. Yes!” Erin squeals. I slide the ring onto her finger as Callie and Nonna cheer. 

Erin glances down at her hand for the first time, seeing the vintage oval cut diamond ring set in yellow gold on her finger. I see her eyes widen as she holds her hand in front of her. I hear Macy scoff again behind me, “That’s not the ring I was talking about! There’s no way that’s the same ring. This is bullshit how dare he give her a ring bigger than mine.” 

Erin looks up at the frustrated Macy, “Jealousy really isn’t becoming of you Macy.” Macy huffs. Erin rolls her eyes and looks back at me. 

“I know it’s old fashioned and if you really want we can go buy you a different one.” I say nervously.

“What are you talking about? It’s perfect, it goes perfectly with my wedding band. I love it so much and I will cherish it and you for the rest of my life.” I smile, “I knew you would love it.” “What are you waiting for? Get up here and kiss me.” I stand and grab the back of her hair, I pull Erin into a passionate kiss as she presses her body hard against mine. 

Erin wraps her arms tight around my neck deepening the kiss as her tongue slips through my lips. I hear clapping coming from behind me as our tongues curl together. I slide my hand down Erin’s back to her ass and give her a little squeeze. She lets out a little squeal letting go of my lips, “I love you.” she whispers before smiling and looking around us at the crowd of people watching, “oh there’s a lot of eyes on us.” 

I chuckle, “I love you too.” 

I wrap my arm tight around her. “Let’s find our seats.” I nod.

I hear Adelaide clear her throat, “That was cute. Now I think you–” 

“Sorry you’ll have to excuse us, we have some mingling we have to do.” Erin says as I start to lead her away to the dinning area of the ballroom. “Wait!” Adelaide grabs Erin’s arm. Erin pulls away from Adelaide. 

“At least let me get to know you, I have missed you since the day I left.” Adelaide says, trying to step closer. “If that was true you would have tried to come back and you never did. And I have plenty of family. I don’t need someone that didn’t even want me to begin with.” 

Adelaide crosses her arms, “Like who?” Erin points to our little family, “I have Callie here and Javi and some new family, I believe you already know Drake Max and Leo.” Adelaide laughs loudly, “blood is thicker than water you know. Macy, Madeleine and I are the other relatives you have besides Elena.” She replies, rolling her eyes. 

Erin laughs, “It always amuses me how many people get that saying wrong. The actual saying goes ‘The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb.’ So, in a way you’re right. The blood of my new family is thicker than the piss I swam around in your womb. Now I think it’s time for you to leave.” Leo and Drake laugh as Adelaide glares in Erin’s direction. 

Erin puts her hand high in the air and snaps her fingers twice and points to Macy and Adelaide. Have a dozen of Erin’s guards flank Macy and Adelaide’s sides and grab them by their arms. “Please escort Marcy and mommy dearest here outside the ballroom and next time if they don’t have an invitation they are not permitted inside and guests with an invitation are only allowed a plus one.” 

Erin turns to face me and grabs the lapels of my jacket and pulls me into a heated kiss before the guards drag Macy from the hotel. “God, I love you…” I whisper. Erin smiles “I love you.” Then turns back to watch them drag the two ladies away.

From the side of the room I hear someone slow clapping. I turn to see Macy’s father clapping and walking towards us. He stops as we turn towards him, “that was quite the spectacle.” Erin gives him a good once over and steps back pulling me with her, “what is Godfrey doing here?” she asks in a low voice. 

“I have wanted to throw my ex-wife out of any room since I met her.” He flashes a smile as he steps closer to us. I feel Erin tense next to me as he stares at her. 

Godfrey extends his hand towards Erin, “Catherine we’ve never been properly introduced.” Erin looks at his hand and takes it. I watch her tighten her grip on his hand, “It’s a pleasure.” she says as her knuckles turn white I look back up. I see a little flicker of pain cross Godfrey’s face. Erin grins satisfied before relinquishing his hand. He pulls back quickly and rubs his hand. 

“Now I think me and you need to discuss something in private…” Godfrey says glaring at Erin. “No, I don’t have anything to say to you.” Godfrey shrugs, “Well I think we do. Since you had hands put on my little girl and from the looks of it you’re the one in charge…” He gestures around the ballroom, “this is a nice place you got here.” “You had hands put on my little girl long before hands were put on yours and my guys aren’t going to send her to the damn hospital.” Erin says and glances around the room.

“Well you were told to stay away from Liam and now it seems you are openly defying the rules.” Godfrey says as he grabs a small crystal tray of peanuts off he bar and tosses a few in his mouth. “So are we going to speak in private or not?” 

Erin spots one of her guards, he makes eye contact with her. “You know what Godfrey I think a private conversation would be perfect.” Erin says then tugs on her ear. Soon a dozen guards flank Godfrey. “Emmenez-le au sous-sol et faites-le ligoter. Appelle Tony et gare six des gardes avec Monsieur Amaranth. Merci.” Erin says to the head guard. 

I look down at Erin. _Why is she having him taken to the basement?_ “Sir if you could come with us.” Godfrey glances around and back at Erin, “I look forward to talking real soon.” she grins and gives the guard a nod. They grab his arms and escort him out of the hotel. I lean down to her ear, “what are you doing?” “Nothing you need to be concerned about.” she whispers.

Madeleine walks up to Leo, “Sis, let me introduce you to Madeleine… Madeleine this is Erin.” Erin shakes Madeleine’s hand, “Oh so you’re the Erin Leo won’t stop _blabbing_ about.” She gives Erin a once over, “Leo tells me you’re the owner of this superannuated hotel.” Erin looks at Leo then turns back to Madeleine, “superannuated… that’s a rather big word for you. You’re smarter than you look.” “Excuse me.” Madeleine’s nozzles flare. “You’re excused to leave sure.” Erin says and points to the door. Leo clasps his hand over his lips to cover his grin. 

I rub the small of Erin back and lean in, “be nice.” “I will not be leaving. Leo is my fiancé and I’m here to talk some sense into him and make him come home.” “Maddy, Leo can make his own decisions. Nobody said you had to come down and live here.” Erin asks as she lets her eyes rake over Madeleine. “It’s Madeleine.” Madeleine glares. 

Erin’s eyebrows raise, “mmhmm, sure.” 

Madeleine’s phone buzzes, she looks at it for a few seconds then glances at Erin and keeps her eyes on Erin’s face studying it. “My mother tells me that you are my older sister…” Erin puts her hand up and waves it between them, “Please understand that I’m not emotionally invested in whatever this… is.” 

We stand in awkward silence for what seems like forever as Madeleine and Erin stare at each other. Madeleine starts to speak but before she can Erin speaks, “Leo… didn’t you want to speak with me before…” she points at Madeleine. Leo takes a deep breath and nods, “yes.” 

“Sweet pea why don’t you go back to the table while I discuss some business with Erin.” Leo says as he kisses Madeleine’s cheek. 

Once Madeleine is out of earshot, “Leo why did you bring her here?” I ask as I hold Erin tight to my side. “She just showed up.” Leo shrugs. “I thought you two had broken the engagement off.” Erin says. 

“I tried but father found out and told me if I didn’t take her back, I would lose my job.” He walks closer to the bar and orders a drink. “Trust me if I could…” he sighs, “I would end it for good. I can’t stand her or that horrendous family of hers.” Leo chuckles, “well I guess it’s your family too sis.” “Like _hell_ they are.” she says in a low tone.

“They are not allowed at my house and you should send her home. Also do you know anything about labor laws your father can’t fire you for not getting married. Seriously grow a pair, stop letting your father control your life like this. When you end it, do so after this is over.” Erin says through her teeth as Leo nods. 

“I’m sorry, I will send her home first thing after this is over.” Leo says walking away. 

I lead Erin to our table with Callie and Drake close behind. “I wish I had recorded you throwing Macy out of the party. I’ve been wanting to do that since he met her.” Drake says to Erin as she laughs. “I got it recorded, I started recording when I saw Liam pull the ring box from his pocket.” Max beams. “Oh bumpkins, you wonderful man.” Erin hugs him tight. We sit and wait to be served, “So, Madeleine what do you do for work?” Erin asks politely. “Hm, oh I don’t work…” Madeleine replies as Erin rolls her eyes. 

The waiters come and serve our plates as Erin glares at Madeleine. 

Madeleine looks down at her plate and then touches Leo’s arm, “honey can you cut this chicken for me?” she asks in a baby voice. Leo smiles and picks up his knife and fork and starts to cut Madeleine’s food for her. Erin leans over to me, “is he seriously cutting her food up for her like she is a child?” Drake and I nod as she looks back to Madeleine. 

“Is there something wrong with your hand? I mean did you hurt yourself at some point?” Erin asks as she glares at Leo. Madeleine looks down at her hands checking her nails then looks up, “no. My Leo likes to take care of me. Isn’t that right?” Madeleine says in that annoying baby voice she puts on looking up at Leo. “Seriously, again with baby voice?” Erin and Leo exchange a look and Erin mouths something to him. Leo nods and puts his fork and knife down, “sorry sweet pea but I think it would be best if you cut your own food.” 

“What? But you always do this for me.” Madeleine protest. Erin grabs the arm of a passing waiter, “Hi can you be a doll and take this plate back and cut up the _princess_ ’ food up for her, we can’t have her _hurting_ her dainty hands.” Drake laughs so loud that other tables look in our direction. 

The waiter nods and picks up the plate, Madeleine huffs, “listen here you little–” “Unless you want to be thrown out I wouldn’t finish that sentence.” Erin glares back. Madeleine scoffs and follows the waiter as he takes her plate. 

“Leonardo Xavier, you could do so much better than that fucking child.” Erin says in a hushed tone. He smirks, “Don’t middle name me Josie.” Erin gasps and leans back in her chair as Madeleine comes back to the table with her plate. “Your wait staff is so _friendly_.” Madeleine says in a mocking tone and sits down. 

“So, since you don’t work, what do you do to pass the time?” Erin asks. “Oh, I usually spend my days with a few friends and my mother and sister of course. I don’t have to worry about anything because I have Leo.” Madeleine says as Callie fails to suppress a laugh. 

Madeleine glares at her, “is something the matter?” Callie shakes her head. “Sorry, I just thought Leo was a man of more… _refined_ taste…” Callie says as Erin takes a drink. “Leo has amazing taste he picked me after all.” Callie grins, “yes and everyone knows that you are just _delightful_.” Callie rolls her eyes. 

Erin coughs loudly as she laughs while still drinking, “Sorry… please excuse me.” Erin says breathless as she stands up and leaves the table. I shake my head as I watch her leave.

A few minutes later Erin comes back, “Love, are you okay?” I ask, “Yes.” Erin sits down next to me; I pull her chair closer to mine and place my hand on her thigh. I see some guy eyeing her as we talk, and want to make sure he knows she’s mine. I move my hand up a little further as Erin interrogates Madeleine. Erin leans in close to my ear, “Li, if you move you hand up any further it’s no longer going to be on my leg.” I chuckle, “don’t know what you’re talking about.” I reply as I kiss her cheek. “Well aren’t you guys just disgustingly _cute_.” Madeleine scoffs, “my poor sister used to love that look you’re giving Cathy.” I glare at Madeleine, “Her name is Catherine and if you keep this up _I’ll_ have you removed.” 

I look at Erin and smile as I move my hand up a little further. She grabs my hand, “you want to get out of here?” I nod. She glances around, “meet me in my office in five minutes.” she whispers. Erin stands up, “Excuse me.” And then she walks out of the ballroom. 

——

I walk into Erin’s office. She pulls me in and locks the door. I chuckle as she fights with my tie. “So eager my little temptress.” I grab the back of her legs and lift her off the floor. Erin let out a squeal as she undoes my tie. I sit on the couch on the other end of the room. She tosses my tie on the floor and quickly unbuttons my shirt. She leans in and kisses my neck, nibbling as she makes her way down. “Rin I have a surprise for you.” She kisses my chest, “that’s nice, take your pants off.” I chuckle, “Patience Mrs. Rayne.” “Come on it’s a soundproof office, no one will hear us.” I chuckle and pull her back up off her knees, “I promise it’s worth the wait.” “Fine.” she sighs as she sits in my lap. 

“Did you ever find an office space to rent?” she asks as she traces small circles on my chest. She bites her lip as she peeks at my chest. I smile and pull her tight to my chest, “No, the ones that are available don’t have a conference room, I don’t anticipate using one but it’s on the must have list.” 

Erin nods her head, “we have an extra office similar to this one here in the hotel. You would have access to my conference room and we can put an extra desk outside for your assistant or I do have some smaller offices in the back. Come here let me show you.” She grabs my hand and leads me to the doorway behind the front desk in the lobby. 

“This first door is my old assistant’s office and you remember Callie’s office.” She says as she enters a code on the lock box next to the door and pulls out a large ring of keys and looks through them. “This way…” she walks ahead of me and she starts unlocking doors. “So, this could be an office for Leo. This could be for Drake. I know he does freelance work in Boston but if he plans on permanently living down here with you, he’ll need to start doing that again or find a job. I have some stuff he can do.” She giggles. 

I laugh as she gets the last door on the right. “This used to be the general manager’s office.” She opens the door. “It needs to be cleaned out but it’s just as nice as my own office.” She flips the lights on. 

The office is almost identical to hers only with blue walls instead of blush and there are boxes everywhere. “No one has been in this office since he left so I will have it thoroughly cleaned for you and have someone finally shred all this crap.” She says as she looks through some old documents. 

I walk over to a door and find a private powder room and next to it is a small closet. I nod and turn back to Erin, “Okay but I’m not setting up shop in here without a lease.” She nods, “of course. It would only be fair, don’t want you to feel like I can kick you out at any minute.” She giggles as she wraps her arms around my waist. 

“I’ll have Callie draw up a contract next week. And what kind of special skills does Drake have? I know he didn’t finish school but he has to have some kind of skills.” I laugh as she asks. “You really went far with the research, kind of scary how much you know. You could teach Leo a thing or two.” Erin looks down at the floor with a sad look, “I cried after I found out about how his family didn’t want him or his sister after their dad died. Then him having to send her away when he was still a kid himself, I just want to hug him and make it better.” She leans her head on my chest. “I know… but he’s doesn’t let it get to him.” “Its not right what his mother did to her kids. At least Adelaide left before I could get attached.” she whispers. “Let’s focus on something positive… he likes woodworking and he’s really good at it and he’s good with horses.” She nods, “Okay, I will find something that pays good.” 

We turn to walk out of the room and just before she locks the door, “Oh, and this office is also sound proof.” She says as she pulls the door closed making me chuckle. “You’re such a naughty girl.” I whisper in her ear. “But I’m your naughty girl.” She says pulling me down the hall. 

We step out of the hall and around the front desk still giddy from our new milestone. Leo stands in the lobby with Madeleine, trying to calm her down. “What the hell? Leo you told me that you would give me the world!” Madeleine yells at him. “Oh shit.” Erin says looking around there are some guests making their way out the front door. 

Erin walks over to Leo, “Why don’t you two come to one of my private offices to discuss this?” Erin asks nodding to the group of people watching from the doors of the ballroom. Leo nods and grabs Madeleine by her elbow and leads her behind Erin. 

Erin leads them to the office she claims should be Leo’s, “It’s soundproof,” she whispers to him as he laughs and pulls Madeleine into the room. I lead Erin back out to the ballroom. We sit down at our table with Callie and Drake to finish our meal. “So, where have you two been?” Drake asks with his brow raised. “What’s going on with Leo and Madeleine?” Erin asks. “Madeleine said something bad about Cece being annoying and I told her she needed to leave and Leo didn’t defend her.” Callie explains. “I’ve had enough of this.” Erin turns back to look at the entrance of the room. “Just a minute.” Erin stands and walks out the door. “Fuck,” I stand and quickly follow her out the door. 

She walks up to the front desk computer. I walk up behind her, “Rin what are you doing?” I whisper. “I’m kicking them out of their rooms.” She explains. _Well that’s better than what I thought she was going to do._ I watch her pull up the property management system.

She cancels their reservation and checks them out and picks up the desk phone, “Hi, Javi yes are you here at the hotel still?” she asks as she nods, “Okay I have three rooms I need you to help me clear out. I would ask the maid but it’s personal.” She nods again and hangs up the phone. “Uh, Rin how are you going to get into the rooms?” I ask. “I have a master key that’s how.” She walks back to the box in the doorway behind the desk and comes back with a small key ring. 

Javi walks up to the desk, “You ready?” he asks as we both nod. We head up to the third floor, “Okay it’s these three rooms here.” she says unlocking the first door and then the others. I walk in the first room with Erin, I look around at the stuff scattered around the room. “Okay who’s shit is this?” Erin asks. “I don’t recognize any of it so probably Madeleine’s.” I say pulling the suitcase out of the closet. 

Erin walks over and reads the tag from the airport. “yes, has her name on it. Put it on the bed.” She walks to the bathroom and comes back with all of the things she found in there and puts it in the suitcase. I pull out all of the clothes from the dresser and closet and throw them on top. Erin zips up the case and drags it out of the room. I follow her and watch her pull out another key and locks the extra deadbolt. “There she won’t be able to get in here.” She says walking over to Macy’s room. 

Javi stands waiting with four suitcases on a luggage cart. Erin overlocks the other doors and we head back to the elevator. “Now what?” I ask. “We chase out the _rats_.” She says in a slightly sinister tone. I chuckle as I take her hand. When the elevator doors open to the lobby, I see Macy standing in the lobby. Erin walks over to Macy and Adelaide with Javi and I in toe. “Mrs. and Miss Amaranth?” Erin asks. 

I stand close behind Erin. “Excuse me my name is Mrs. Rayne.” Macy yells, Erin laughs, “No, I believe that _I_ am Mrs. Rayne.” She purrs, making me smile. “Sorry, Mrs. Amaranth but your credit card was declined and we are going to have to ask you and your darling daughters to vacate the premises.” Erin explains as Javi wheels their suitcases in front of them. 

“That’s impossible. You can’t make us leave.” Adelaide yells. “Actually,” Erin snaps her fingers as two of her guards appear. “I can. I am the owner of this fine hotel and I have the right to refuse business to anyone.” Erin turns and walks to the office she left Leo and Madeleine in. I follow behind her with Madeleine’s things. I look back and see the guards removing Macy and Adelaide along their things forcefully. Erin unlocks the door and we walk in, “Good afternoon.” Erin says as I close the door behind us. “What’s going on guys?” Leo asks, looking at Madeleine’s dark green suitcase. 

“What’s going on is that your _acquaintance_ has overstayed her welcome. She has five minutes to vacate the premises or she will be forcefully removed.” Erin says and crosses her arms. I smile and push the suitcase over to Madeleine. “You can’t do that!” Madeleine screams. 

“What is it with these children thinking I can’t make them leave?” Erin laughs. “Leo, have you finally broken this off or do I need to do that too?” Erin asks as Leo laughs. “Yes, I was just explaining to Madeleine that she can keep the apartment in Boston but I would not be returning.” “You can’t stay here with _her_! What about your job?” Madeleine asks. 

Leo shrugs, “I can find work here.” “Actually, I need another person here to help Callie, would you like to come on to the Leblanc Industries legal team?” Erin asks with a smile. “That would perfect Mrs. Leblanc-Rayne.” Erin steps forward and shakes Leo hand, “You’re hired, be here at nine Monday morning and by the way this office will be yours.” 

Erin turns back to Madeleine, “Now do I need to get security or will you be leaving on your own accord?” Madeleine lets out a scream as Erin nods. “That’s what I thought. Leo, pick up the line and dial 7400.” Leo nods and dials the phone and hands Erin the phone. “Yes, we have another guest that needs to be escorted out of the building.” Erin says and then nods and hangs up the phone. 

A few minutes later there is a knock on the door. Erin answers the door and lets three guards in, “Yes please escort Miss Amaranth out of the building and make sure her and the other two Amaranths don’t enter again.” The guard pulls Madeleine from the room and Erin turns back to Leo. Leo stands up and pulls Erin into a hug, “Thank you Erin. I cannot thank you enough for this. I feel free.” Erin pats him on the back. “No problem, that’s what family is for.” She replies. 

We all go back out to Erin’s office, “Leo come here please.” We enter her office. She opens a long horizontal filing cabinet door above her desk and she grabs a little box, “follow me.” She says as she gets to the front desk computer. She pops the box open, “This is your key card to the security alarm and the key to your office and the gold key is to the front doors of the hotel.” 

Leo nods, “All you need to do if you come in before or after hours is go to this computer.” She pulls a card out and I watch her pull up the security system and add him as a user. “Okay, you’ll log in to the computer and bring up the security system and scan the card. It will pop up this window and you’ll enter the last four of your social as the pin.” 

Leo nods, “okay sounds good. Thank you again.” I smile as she hands his keycard to him. 

“Welcome aboard Erin’s crazy train, you’ll love it. We have barbecues like once a year.” She laughs. “What about office parties?” he grins. “What do you think we do every night at the bar?” she asks as we make our way back out to the ballroom.

We sit with Drake and Callie, “Callie, on Monday Leo will be starting work here as a new member of our legal team. And we’ll start looking for your new assistant Thursday. And Monday afternoon we will go over his contract and I need you to draw up a contract for Liam to lease the back office for his work that includes access to the conference room.” Erin explains as Callie looks at me confused. 

“What?” Callie asks. Erin laughs and explains what happened. “Oh wow. Welcome to our shit show, Leo.” Callie laughs, “Seriously, it is really nice to have you, I have a lot of stuff you can take over and it will be nice to finally have an assistant, Erin you’re going to hire a new assistant for yourself too, right?” Callie asks as Erin nods. “Yes, it’s time I get a new one. Then you can finally have a life. Now he will have to take the Georgia bar exam before he can do any actual work. I’ll make up some flash cards.” She laughs. 

Drake smiles, “Well, I would like to thank Erin for this new found time with my girl.” I laugh and pull Erin closer to me, “You didn’t have to hire Leo.” I whisper. “I know but I really was looking to add to the legal team, I have worked Callie to death for the last five years. She needs help.” Erin smiles. 

“I love you,” I whisper in her ear when nobody is paying attention. She turns and smiles, “I love you too.” She kisses my cheek and moves her lips to my ear, “show me that surprise, Mr. Rayne.” She whispers. I groan a little, nod and kiss her cheek, “absolutely my little temptress.” 

I pull Erin up to her feet and into the hall, “Okay I need you to close your eyes.” I whisper. She closes her eyes, I turn her around and lead her out to the lobby. “Where are we going?” she asks. “You’ll see in a second.” I push the elevator button and wait for the doors to open. 

I take her hand and guide her into the elevator, I see her lashes flicker a little as she tries to open her eyes. “no peeking.” She giggles, “I’m just curious.” I wrap my arms around her as the elevator opens up to the second floor. I lead her out and down the hall to my old room. I see her try to open her eyes again. I cover her eyes and unlock the door and walk her into the room. The sweet scent of all the roses and sunflowers is almost enough to knock us down. She takes a deep breath, “it smells like the hedge maze down in the courtyard in here.” I chuckle and close the door. I step in front of her, “Don’t open yet.” 

I look around the room checking that I didn’t forget anything. There are hundreds of small vases filled with roses and sunflowers scattered throughout the room. Champagne sits in an ice bucket on the small kitchen table. Erin’s favorite strawberry cake from the bakery is already out and ready to be eaten. I look towards the bedroom area. Rose petals are spread all over the bed. Hundreds of little flameless candles are already flickering around the room. I open the balcony doors and look back at Erin covering her eyes and standing by the hotel room door patiently waiting in the flower covered room. 

I walk back over to Erin and pull her hands away from her eyes. “Okay baby open.” Erin smiles before opening her eyes and looking around, “oh mon chéri…” she walks further into the room. I pull my phone out and connect it to the small speaker on the dresser. I start a playlist making sure the volume is low. I walk over and pop the bottle of champagne open. “So we have this all to ourselves for the rest of the weekend I packed a bag for you its in the closet. I made sure to put some of my favorite pieces of your naughtiest lingerie in there so you know…” I wiggle my brows as she giggles. I hand her a glass of champagne. “Liam this is so sweet…” I reach over and take her hand and lead her back to the door. 

“This is where I met you for what I thought was the first time.” “If only you would have changed into that little towel so we could recreate that moment.” she giggles and bites the side of her nail. I smile and pull her over to the dresser, “That first night after we came back from the bar this is where I sat on the end of the bed watching you nervously drinking water and trying not to look at me.” I smile. Erin nods and finishes her glass. “I was really nervous to be alone with you. I thought I couldn’t trust myself being alone with you.” she whispers. “You do have a habit of ripping my shirts off when we’re alone.” I smirk and pull her out onto the balcony and over to the railing and point to the garden with the hedge maze in the hotel’s courtyard. “This is the spot where you nervously rambled on about the history of the hotel and complained of it being hot even though it was only 50 degrees outside.” She giggles, “I can’t believe you remember all this.” 

“Of course I remember everything about that night.” I smile and pull her over to the balcony door. “This is where I stood watching you pace up and down the balcony until you ran up and grabbed me and kissed me for the first time.” I say as I lean down and kiss her lips. “Hmm that was a good kiss. I knew the moment our lips touched that you were going to be hard to ignore. Actually I knew that I would find it hard to not want you during the lap dance.” she giggles. “You going to have to tell me who taught you how to do that thing you did with your hips. And I know something you might not think I know about that lap dance.” I smirk at her. “What’s that?” I lean in and whisper, “you had a very good time during that lap dance so good that you came a little.” I hear her gasp, “did Callie tell you that?” I chuckle, “No you moaned right in my ear and the harder you rode me the more you trembled in my arms that night.” I kiss behind her ear as we sway back and forth to the music playing. “Okay so I may have…” she whispers. I chuckle and spin her, then pull her back into my chest. 

“This is where I had planned on asking you to marry me.” Erin smiles, “that would have been nice.” “I’m sorry that Macy ruined it.” She shakes her head, “No don’t be. I would have said yes no matter how you asked.” 

“I love you so much. Do you want me to ask again?” Erin giggles and looks up at me, “Liam I don’t care how you asked me. You could have given me a ring pop and I would have said yes.” 

Erin smiles and pulls me down to her eye level and crashes her lips to mine. I moan into her lips. Her tongue traces my lips. My heart pounds in my chest as I part them letting my tongue curl around hers. Erin’s hands flutter over the buttons of my shirt. Her fingers tremble as she slowly undoes each button. She pushes it off my shoulders, I slip it off and let it fall onto the balcony floor. She pushes me into the room. My hands roam over her body. I groan when I feel the garter belt through her dress. 

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” she whispers as she kisses my chest. “I’m pretty sure it’s the other way around.” I wrap my arms around her and slowly slide the zipper of her dress down, “tell me what you want me to do.” Erin shivers as I peel her dress off her. 

She looks in my eyes, “Li, will you make love to me?” I take in a staggering breath, “yes.” I moan. I pick her up and carry her to the bed. I unhook her bra letting it fall to the floor as I lay her on the bed. 

I trail kisses down her neck to her breasts. I glance back up at her. Erin runs her fingers through my hair. I slowly kiss her lips. She lets out a low moan. I skim my fingers into her panties, I slowly rub her clit as I kiss her. Erin melts into me. she trembles below me on the bed. I pull her panties down. My length springs out as I push my pants down. Erin moans as I push her knees apart and climb between them. “are you sure? Making love and having sex are completely different baby.” I ask in a low husky voice. 

“Yes, I want to feel our souls connect.” She breathes out. I kiss her lips as I push into her; I rock my hips as slow as I can. We both shiver and tremble as our high builds. “I love you so much.” I whisper in her ear. “God, Liam, I love you.” my whole-body trembles at her words, “yes.” I moan. I feel this fiery desire flow between our bodies as she moans softly in my ear. 

I feel her walls quiver, “yes my love, that’s it.” I rock my hips a little harder, “oh Liam.” I feel her tighten her legs around my waist. She flutters around my cock before clenching so tight I can barely think straight. “Yes Rin.” I kiss her neck as she shivers and clings to my chest. I thrust harder. My whole body shakes the closer I get, Erin’s moans turn to screams. “Oh god Liam.” she screams as her legs tremble and shake around me. I feel her essence coat me. I tighten my arms around her and bury my face in her neck breathing her in as I drain into her, “yes baby.” I kiss her again; she parts her lips as my tongue glides in. I roll off her and pull her still shaking body into my arms. “How was that Mrs. Rayne?” 

“You… God. Liam, you’ve been holding out on me.” she whispers. “I was waiting for the right moment.” She rolls to face me, “that was so amazing.” “Better than our marathon this morning?” I chuckle. “It gets better every time.” she whispers. 

Erin reaches her hand out above us as she admires her new ring, “I can’t believe we’re really going to get married.” I kiss her shoulder, “do you have an idea when you want to?” I ask. “I don’t know. I never thought I would get married.” “really? Why?” Erin shrugs, “After Javi I told myself I wouldn’t go through all that again.” I pull her arm back down and roll her to face me, “were you engaged to him?” She nods, “sorry I never told you that… he never gave me a ring but yeah. I planned it for months and he came home one day a few weeks before the day and just blurted out that he was gay and that he found some guy he wanted to be with. I had the dress and everything.” 

“Oh baby that’s… I promise I won’t do that. You’ll never have to go through something like that again.” I kiss her lips. “I burned the dress. It was fun.” she smiles. I chuckle, “that’s a way to do I guess.” “You should have seen Nonna’s face when she came out into the yard screaming about how I could have saved it for someone better.” “Why?” Erin shrugs, “It was kinda a wedding present from her family and it cost a lot of money, way more than what I would have paid.” “how much?” Erin bites the side of her nail, “um like $500.” “that’s not–.” “thousand.” 

“You burned a five hundred thousand dollar wedding dress from a mob family? Are you batshit insane? No wonder she was so pissed at you” She giggles, “I’m not scared of them. They wouldn’t have even known if Javi didn’t help me and had it documented.” “Documented it?” She nods, “yeah we have a whole photo album and video. We couldn’t cancel the videographer or photographer and get my money back so we did like an anti-wedding thing. We had a big bonfire and we got drunk and took pictures wearing the dress and his suit. And then we stripped them off and burned it all. One of the most exhilarating things I’ve ever done besides finding you and saying yes.” she shrugs. “Do you want to see them? There are some pictures of Javi wearing the dress. He makes a very pretty bride.” she giggles. “Actually that sounds interesting.” 

She snuggles into my side. “You make me so happy.” she whispers. I hear a little sniffle, “what’s wrong?” I lift my head. “I’m just so happy. You have no idea how happy you make me.” I cup her face and kiss her forehead, “you have made me the happiest man in the universe baby. I have never felt this kind of love before.” I smile at her. 

—–

A few hours later we lay tangled in the sheets. Erin lays next to me tracing her fingertip along the lines of my tattoo. I hold her committing this moment to my memory. I memorize every line and freckle on her face, the way she fells in my arms and the song she mindlessly hums. 

Erin’s phone rings. “Hello?” She sits up in the bed. She runs her fingers through my hair as she listens. “Okay I’ll be down there in a few minutes.” She hangs up and starts to get dressed. “Where are you going?” She looks over her shoulder and slips her shoes on, “The basement.” I bolt up right, “to do what?” “Just dealing with an old enemy.” she whispers. I stand and start pulling my clothes on. “I’m not letting you deal with Godfrey alone.” Erin turns and grabs my arms, “No. I won’t be alone and you need to stay up here. I’ll be back in an hour or two.” 

“No for better or worse remember.” I reply. “This is not up for debate.” she says and walks out the door. I pull on my shirt and follow her out to the elevator. “You’re right because I’m coming with you.” “No. Leo and I will handle this with Tony.” “No.” 

She looks up at me, “You have no idea what is about to happen and I would like to keep it that way.” 

“I don’t care what is about to happen I need to be there with you.” Erin turns to me and puts her hand on my chest, “I never want you to see this part of me. You would never be able to trust me if you see what is about to happen.” “I don’t care. This isn’t going to scare me away. I would follow you into the abyss.” I reply as we step onto the elevator. 

She doesn’t speak until we get to her office, where Leo waits with Tony. “good evening gentlemen.” she says before closing the door behind us. “What is Liam doing here?” Leo asks. “He wouldn’t stay put. Maybe you can explain why he should go back upstairs.” She says as closes the blinds then she pulls a large painting off the wall. I watch her open a wall safe and pull out a large handgun and spin a silencer on the end of the barrel. “Just in case.” she whispers. “Li this is really not something you need to be a part of, you should go back upstairs and wait for Erin.” Leo says. I look over at Tony, “what about you? Do you think I should stay up here?” 

Tony shrugs, “well I don’t let my wife get involved in these things but if she knew about them she probably wouldn’t let me do it alone either.” 

He looks over at Erin as she hands him a gun, “It might be good for him to see you in action. Then maybe he’ll understand why you don’t want him involved.” Erin rolls her eyes and she pulls a box out of the safe. Tony smiles, “Oh its good to see that again.” Leo looks at the box, “what’s in that?” he asks but she doesn’t answer. “You’ll see. It’s sort of her calling card. She only uses it if she’s going to leave a witness.” 

I sigh a little relieved. Leo nods, “so do you leave witnesses often? I know Godfrey doesn’t so just curious.” She looks at Leo, “no I don’t usually leave witnesses. But I need Godfrey to relay a message to his boss and anyone else that thinks they can threaten my family. His boss has never met me but he knows about me.” 

“Rin, I thought you weren’t a member of the mafia.” I say. “Well I wasn’t. I was an associate kind of like your father. I had others commit crimes on behalf of the mafia. Tony is my right hand man and trusted advisor.” Tony smiles, “you flatter me boss.” He looks back at me, “Catherine may not be a member of the mafia but because of her blood line she’s special. If her great great grandfather would have let Elena marry the first guy she was with, Catherine would be a member and she would be a high ranking member.” “Okay Tony that’s enough of that, I never wanted to get into this life in the first place.” Erin says as she comes out of the bathroom in jeans and a leather jacket. 

She opens the blue velvet box and pulls out a long chained necklace and slips it over her head. Dangling on the chain is a golden bird. Leo sees it and clasps his hand over his mouth, “holy shit.” Erin looks up, “what?” “I’ve… did you used to have dark burgundy hair?” he asks. “Yep.” 

“What is happening?” I ask. Leo looks over to me, “Li, I just figured out who Erin is in the organized crime world. I actually saw her once… burning a guy with that pendant.” He points to her necklace. Leo grins, “do you remember meeting me once before when you were a completely different person?” 

Erin at first shakes her head. “I don’t remember meeting you. But then again at the time I was with Lilith and she used to give me stuff that caused me to have blackouts.” Leo steps forward and whispers in her ear. “Oh… oh…” she nods, “I remember now. You used to be such an ass.” she laughs and shoves him. “For the record I’m really sorry that he did that.” Leo says.

“What did he do?” “Your ass of a brother brought a friend to a meet up and his friend thought I was a goomar.” 

“What’s a goomar?” Erin glances at me, “it’s a mistress. Sometimes when a deal is being done whoever is in charge will bring his ‘wives’ or mistresses and have them ‘entertain’ the associates.” She glances back at Leo, “it’s not the first time someone made that mistake.” 

“Are you telling me that my brother watched some guy tried to…” I can’t bring myself to say the words. “No, he never laid a finger on me, Leo stopped him. But I might have overreacted…” she shrugs. Leo shakes his head, “he was an ass and deserved it.” as we walk out of her office and to the basement. “Alright lets get this over with.” She says as she opens the basement door. 

Erin walks in front of us. Her steps are wide and determined. I immediately recognize this walk of hers from the day we had the meeting to discuss rebuilding the library. I can’t hide the smirk that creeps across my face. Her heels click on the cement floor causing everyone we pass in the basement to stand up straight. 

She leads us to the far side of the hotel where I’ve never been before. Two guards stand at a steel door. One of them nods as he steps aside and lets Tony start to open the door. “Hold on don’t open the door yet.” she says then turns back to me and grabs my hand. “For better or worse right?” she asks in a low voice. I nod, “yes for better or worse I take you how you are no matter what.” She smiles and turns back and gives Tony a nod. 

Tony unlocks the steel door and slides it open. Erin walks into the room. Leo and I follow behind her. Tony comes in behind us. He walks over a table covered in metal medical instruments, he picks up a small butane torch, a long metal post and a pair of heat proof gloves. He hands them to Erin. 

I look at the far wall where Godfrey is chained to the wall with his shirt stripped off. He has cuts and bruises all over his stomach and chest. His leg looks like it was broken and is now in a makeshift brace. He’s gagged and trying to say something. “Shh… shh… don’t be scared.” Erin whispers as she slides the gloves on. Leo leans on the wall on the side watching with a grin on his face. 

Tony walks over with a pair of garden snips and cuts off Godfrey’s pinkie. I grimace as Tony cauterizes the wound with another torch. The smell of his burning flesh fills the room. “That’s for hurting my baby girl.” Erin says as Tony walks back to the table. “Pull the gag off.” Leo walks over and pulls the gag off Godfrey’s face. “Now… I’m only going to say this once so pay attention. You come near my family again and i will end you slow and painfully. If I hear so much as a murmur about you or anyone else having an issue with me and Liam or you little girls not getting these two guys, you will end up like Jimmy Hoffa. Do you understand?” Godfrey spits blood out onto Erin’s chest. “I’m sure Cornelius will love to hear that his boys are now working with her.” Erin laughs, “Do you even know who I am?” 

“No you’re just some spoiled rich girl with too much money.” Erin nods, “well I do like to treat myself now and then. But you’re wrong… I’m sure you know who Tony is.” She points to Tony, who takes off his fedora and sits it on the table. Godfrey takes a good look at him. I can hear Godfrey’s breathing accelerate. “That’s right. I hear you’ve had multiple runs in with the Enforcer. Isn’t that right? He’s worked for me for _years_ … ringing any bells now?” 

I see Godfrey’s chest heave as he looks back at Erin. “You’re the… the ph…” his voice trembles. Erin nods, “That’s right.” “No…” he says and starts to struggle. She waves Leo back over, “gag him.” Leo nods and straps the ball gag back on Godfrey’s head and steps back. Leo looks back at me and smiles. 

Erin pulls her necklace over her head and attaches the post to the back of the pendant. She lights the torch and holds it up to the pendant and heats it up. Soon it glows bright red. She turns the torch off and hands it to Tony. “Now where should we leave this? Hmm?” she says as she gets closer to Godfrey. Even though he’s chained up my fight or flight instincts kick in and I have to fight to keep myself from pulling her back. 

Erin looks over Godfrey’s body as he squirms and tries to shout. “Don’t bother with all the noise, Godfrey this room is soundproof.” she lets out a sinister laugh. “Oh there’s the perfect spot. Now hold still I want to make sure Anton recognizes it when he sees it.” She looks over at one of the guards, “Come hold his head still.” The guard crosses the room and grabs Godfrey’s head and holds it in place. Erin gets up nose to nose with him, “Tell everyone you know that the Phoenix says hello.” She steps back and presses the white hot pendant against his cheek. Causing him to scream and ball his fists up. Godfrey’s arms shake as she keeps it pressed on his face. After ten minutes she pulls it off and dumps it into a bucket of water. The cold water boils up and starts to steam. Tony grabs the bucket and cleans off the pendant before placing it back around Erin’s neck. 

“La fenice è resuscitata.” Tony says with a smile. I see Erin shiver as she turns back to me. We walk out of the basement in the courtyard, she looks back at me, “The good news is that they won’t be messing with us anymore.” Leo snickers, “I should hope not.” “The bad?” Erin sighs, “Tony thinks I’m coming out of retirement.” “Did you?” Leo asks. Erin shrugs, “maybe.” 

“what did he say back there?” She looks up at the sky as we walk through the hedge maze. “do you really want to know?” I nod, “yes. it did something to you and what you just said is a little alarming. I would like to know.” She nods, “The phoenix is resurrected.” 


	25. Last Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Liam drives Erin to a late dinner when his car stalls in the middle of a one lane bridge that crosses over the river. A car crashes into them and sends down into the river… what will happen?

It was a dark and stormy night. Liam convinced Erin to go out for a late dinner just the two of them, to get away from the crowded house. 

Liam and Erin drove in his car towards the river on their way to the next town over. The night air was densely fog covered as thunder roared and the clouds rippled the sky above. 

“Man it’s really starting to get bad out here.” Erin said. Liam looked over and smiled, “don’t worry babe we’ll get there and back home safe.” 

Erin smiled back. Liam reached over and held her hand as they passed over the one lane bridge. The car jerked, “babe please be careful this bridge already freaks me out.” Liam dropped her hand and held the steering wheel with both hands, “it’s not me… it’s the car…” the car sputtered and stopped. 

The lights on the dash dimmed and flickered back on. Lighting crashed. Erin shuddered, “turn the hazards on.” She started to climb out of the car with lightning struck the hood of the car. Erin jumped back as Liam reached over her and slammed her door closed. “No you’re staying in the car.” Liam said and looked around. “We are going to have to stay put for now.” he added. Erin looked at the dash, “does the car have power? We need to keep the hazards on so we don’t get hit.” she panicked as she reached over and tried to start the car. She turned the key. The lights in the car flickered then went dark. She tried again but nothing would come back on.

“Damnit.” she sighed. “Nobody’s going to be able to see us in this…” she gestured to the pouring rain. Liam pulled his phone out and messaged a wrecker service to come pick them up. “Seriously Liam someone’s going to come plowing down the bridge any minute now.” 

“We’ll be okay…” Liam said as he held her hand tight in his. He looked down and admired her engagement ring on her finger. Toying with it as he started humming. “That song is so sad and it’s about a car crash… not helping.” she whispered. Liam smiled, “sorry it’s my favorite Pearl Jam song.” 

Liam unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned back in the driver’s seat. “We are going to be here awhile. Want to play a game?” Erin looked up, “Like?” “I don’t know… we could play 21 questions to get to know each other better.” Erin nodded, “sure. Hit me with your best shot.” Liam chuckled, “Do you… think it’s okay to sacrifice one life to save ten lives?” Erin gave a tight grin, “yes… absolutely. Would you survive in the zombie apocalypse?” she giggled. Liam grimaced, “alone? don’t know probably… definitely with you by my side. You would kick zombie ass all day. I would probably slow you down.” 

Liam grinned, “What inscription would you want on your gravestone?” “That’s morbid…” she looked over at him. “You just asked me if I would survive being chased by flesh eating zombies.” Erin giggled, “I have to know if you’re going to be on my top ten list of people to keep around since we’re getting married.” Liam gave her a stern look, “well that’s just lovely sweetheart… I’ll make sure they put ‘Here lies Catherine. Caring wife when its not life threatening.’” He said in a mocking tone making Erin giggle more. “Fine I’ll make sure you survive the zombie apocalypse.” she laughed again. 

Liam smiled at his elated wife to be as headlights raced towards them, “shit, shit, shit no no no fuck.” He grabbed her neck and pulled her close, shielded her face as the car speeding towards them crashed into the front end of the car. The car spun as Erin screamed. Liam’s head slammed into the driver side window causing it to shatter. All that Liam could hear was shattering glass, screeching tires and her whimpers as he held her tight in his arms. The car twisted and jolted up onto the railing. 

When the car finally stopped it teetered on the edge of the bridge. Erin looked up, “no.” Liam reached over and pulled the seatbelt over her body securing it around her, “we’re okay. Shh.” he said softly as Erin started to tremble. He looked around and tried to access the situation. The windshield was shattered. He looked over at Erin, she had a small cut on her chin and above her eyebrow. He reached over and wiped the small stream of blood running over her brow. Erin looked at Liam seeing the blood run down the side of his face. Her hand trembled as she tried to reach over to him. Hearing the metal creak and groan as it ground against the stone railing she froze. 

The car creaked louder as he tried to look behind them. He shifted back and looked at Erin’s terrified face, “baby we’re going to have to try and climb out.” Erin breathing accelerated, she reached in her back pocket and pulled out her pocket knife. She ran her thumb over the blunt end of the knife before grasping it tight in her dominant hand and cocked her arm back over her opposite shoulder. Liam turned his head as she slammed the blunt end of the knife into the passenger window. Breaking the glass out, she looked over the door frame seeing the rushing water below them and the edge of the bridge. 

“I might be able to hop down on the ledge.” she looked back at Liam. “What’s it look like over there?” Liam glanced down and only saw the rushing water below. No ledge or bridge left on his side he shifted to get a better look causing the car to lean further over the edge. “I only see the river baby.” he whispered. Erin unbuckled her seatbelt and started to push herself up to climb out of the window when the car shifted again. “Stop! Don’t move.” Liam shouted. She hung half out the window, “Li we either need to climb out the window fast or the back seat.” Erin said looking back as the car shifted again. 

Liam heard the metal screech as the car started to teeter again. Erin saw the panic in his eyes as he yanked her back into the car causing the car to descend into the rushing water below. 

A man stood on the bridge and watched the car splash into the river. A sinister grin stretched across his face. The car slid down the river bank stopping on the embankment on the edge of the river. The man’s smile grew. _Good I’ll be able to make sure he’s really dead._ He thought before he ran down. 

As the car landed Erin’s head slammed into the dash, her eyes fluttered. “no no stay with me Rin.” Liam cupped his hands on her cheeks as the water carried the car away. Erin’s eyes opened, she glanced up at Liam. She took in a sharp breath hissing as she grabbed her side. Liam’s hands ghosted over hers, “shh you’re okay. You’re fine.” Erin looked up, “hold me.” Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she started to drift off. Feeling the warm water pool around her. “No baby wake up. Erin wake up!” Liam shouted down at her. He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers, “please Erin wake up. Please.” 

A light blinded him. He held his hand in front of his face and tried to glance around the searing light being shined in his eyes. “You alright there boy.” the officer called out. “My wife! She needs help! Please!” Liam stuck his head out of the window and shouted. Liam saw the officer’s face as a shiver crawled down his spine. “Please help my wife.” 

Stephen reached for his pistol, “don’t move. Put the gun down!” he shouted at a confused Liam. Liam reached out in front of him with his hands up to show he was unarmed. “What? Sir I don’t have a–” Stephen pulled the trigger. 

Liam’s head jolted back when the bullet hit his temple. His head landed on the headrest and rolled over. Liam could only see Erin’s face in his line of sight. He reached down and rested his hand over his fiancé’s cheek. He stared down at her beautiful face one last time. 

Soon his vision clouded and he saw a white light flood car. He could feel a tugging on his heart. _No, I’m not ready_. He saw the car below him as his soul floated up and away from his body. Police lights surround the car. He saw an ambulance sitting on the bridge. “She’ll be okay. It’s time to come home.” He heard a music like voice call out to him. Liam looked up at the night sky as he was lifted up through the clouds. 

——-

Nonna was cooking while the family sat at the breakfast bar joking around and talking cheerfully. Leo sat mostly quiet as his mind ran over the last few days. Seeing Liam kneel before Erin. Seeing the happy and shocked look on Erin’s face. _You knew this was going to happen, you should be happy for her. She loves Liam so much, be happy for them_. He sighed and took a sip of his beer. Drake saw Leo trying to drown his pain. Leo put on a brave face but Drake saw through it. He’s seen that look on Leo’s face before. Drake wouldn’t say anything tough. He knew Leo would deny it so why bother. 

Max patted Leo’s back, “we should start planning the bachelor party.” Leo looked up as Nonna turned. “Uh yeah. Maybe we should wait to get a feel for what Liam is okay with.” Leo nodded. Nonna saw the confusion and pain on Leo’s face too. _He’ll be fine… he’ll find a girl that will love him like he loves her._ She thought before turning back to the stove. 

Callie turned to Cece, “go wash your hands and don’t say you already did I know better.” She led Cece to the kitchen doorway. Cece grinned, “you act like I’m still a little kid. I’m 14 mom.” “Yeah I know. You remind me every day. Now stop making your mom feel old.” Callie said as she brushed Cece’s cheek. She couldn’t help but think of what life would be like with more kids. She missed Cece being small with big chubby cheeks. 

Cece walked towards the bathroom as Callie looked over her shoulder at Drake. He saw the little smirk on her face and winked. He stood and crossed the kitchen wrapping her up in his arms, “I love you Callie.” he whispered sweetly in her ear. “I still can’t believe you decided to stay here with us. Even with Cece being all grumpy with you.” Drake chuckled. 

He remembered when his mother tried to date again and how annoyed he was with the string of men that came in and out of the house. He remembered when his mother found _the guy_. He remembered how it felt when she dropped him off with his bags at Liam’s house and told him ‘it’s just for a little while.’ His mother leaving him and Savannah at such a young age, literally drove his sister insane. Drake still remembers the day they had to commit Savannah like it was yesterday. _I will never be one of those guys_. He thought as he looked down at Callie. 

He kissed the top of her head and thought of their future together. He already thought of himself as a dad. Since the moment he realized he fell for Callie he knew he would have to be a dad to Cece. _Not just a dad but the best dad. Not like Cornelius_. he thought. _I will have to start woodworking again to save some money for us. I already have my grandmother’s ring and just need to run it by Torchy._ “Drake come set the table.” Nonna said.

Drake squeezed Callie a little tighter before letting go and grabbing the plates Nonna sat out. Callie’s phone rang. 

“Hello?” Callie answered her phone. She spun around to face everyone. Her heart was pounding in her chest so fast she could barely pay attention to what the nurse on the phone was telling her. “Okay. Thank you.” She nodded and hung up. “We have to get to the hospital. Liam’s car crashed on the south bridge… his car fell into the river… Erin’s in the hospital.” she said, a little breathless. A tightness formed in her chest as she looked at her phone. “Oh my, are they alright?” Nonna asked. Callie shook her head, “Nonna can you stay with Cece?” “Of course… please make sure my girl is okay.” Nonna said before the tears could interrupt her. She turned off the stove and sat down. 

Leo stepped forward, “is Liam okay?” Callie glanced up from her phone, “they didn’t say. They just said to get to the hospital as fast as possible.” Leo grabbed at his chest trying to calm his racing heart, “is she okay? Did they say she was okay? Is she awake?” 

Callie looked at the heart stricken Leo seeing the pain in his eyes as he continued to ask. Drake already knew why Leo was in so much pain. Leo shuddered as Drake draped his arm around Leo’s shoulders and led him to the car. “She’s got to be okay right? She’s strong. She’ll be okay. Right?” Leo continued as Drake put him in the back of Callie’s car. 

Callie drove as fast as she could to the Marion County Memorial hospital. Leo couldn’t fight the tears anymore. He sat in the back with Max trying to console him, “shh Blossom’s a fighter Leo she’ll be okay.” 

Callie pulled into the ambulance bay and Leo leaped out of the car and ran up to the nurse’s desk. “I’m here for Catherine Leblanc-Rayne.” He said. The nurse lifted her head, “what relation are you to the patient?” 

_She’s your sister… your friend nothing more._ “I’m her…” Leo sighed, “her brother.” The nurse nodded, “They just brought her in. They’re still working on her.” She went back to typing on the computer. Leo wiped his face, “Can I see her?” She glanced up again seeing the real pain written all over his face. _He is not her brother._ She thought before sighing and pointing to the double doors to her left. “Sir… you’ll have to wait in the waiting room. I have someone come and get you when they’re ready for you.” 

Drake walked up as he heard the nurse tell Leo to wait. He grasped Leo’s shoulders and led him to the waiting room. “They can’t just keep her from me.” Leo whispered. Callie walked up to the desk, “Hi… sorry to bother you again. We are also here for Liam Rayne.” The nurse looked up at Callie smiling nervously. The nurse’s eyes darted to a dark room. Callie looked back at the room seeing a body on a gurney covered by a sheet. “No…” Callie whispered. The nurse stood and quickly walked over and shut the door, “I’ll have the doctor come talk to you guys as soon as possible.” 

“That’s him isn’t it…” Callie said in a small voice. “I’ll call the doctor right now. Just wait in the waiting room please.” Drake stood behind Callie as he listened to their conversation. He felt a sharp pain in his chest and lump lodge in his throat. He coughed to dislodge it, Callie turned with her hand clasped over her mouth, “Erin’s not going to get past this he can’t be… she’ll never…” A tear fell onto her cheek as she thought of her best friend losing the love of her life. Drake choked back his tears and walked over to his girlfriend. He pulled her into his chest, he tried to speak but felt a whimper try to escape and closed his mouth. 

He led Callie to the waiting room and sat her down next to Leo. Max glanced up and saw Drake’s face and knew it was bad just from the worried look on his face. 

A few hours passed as the group waited for answers. 

Leo could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He stooped over, stared at the tan linoleum floor. He counted the brown dots on the floor trying to think of anything other than Erin laying in a hospital bed. He blinked as a tear fell and splashed onto the floor between his feet. “Did you check with the nurse?” he asked. “Yes for the hundredth time.” Drake said in a harsh tone. 

“Is the Rayne family here?” the young doctor asked as he walked into the almost empty waiting room. Max raised his hand and waved the doctor over. 

He pulled a chair over, “I’m Dr. Shepherd. Catherine came in with a head injury. We had to repair a bleed and remove an arachnoid cyst–” “What’s an arach..noid? Cyst?” Leo asked. “It’s a sack of flood that forms in the brain either in utero or after a head trauma. It wasn’t very large about the size of a grape and it was at the top of her brain stem. She also has a few bruised ribs. She should be fine just in a lot of pain.” Leo’s eyes narrowed as he stared back at the doctor, “is she…” “She is still asleep, we have her sedated, we will try to wake her in the morning.” 

Drake moved to the edge of his chair, “what about Liam Rayne are you his doctor?” Dr. Shepherd nodded, “I was… he came in with a few broken fingers and subdural hematoma and there was a… uh gunshot wound…. To the head.” Drake felt his mouth water as his stomach churned, “is he… is he still?” 

Dr. Shepherd took a deep breath, “we did everything we could… but the damage was too severe… when he arrived he was already brain dead. His heart stopped and we weren’t able to revive him.” 

Drake couldn’t hold it back anymore. He stood and ran over to the trash can by the vending machine. His back arched as his stomach emptied into the bin. The doctor continued to speak to the rest of the group. “We can bring you back to say goodbye to him. He is however already…” Dr. Shepherd stopped. “Gone.” Leo heard the words but he needed to see her. “Can we see Catherine?” He asked and immediately covered his mouth. Max looked over, “blossom is okay we can wait until we see Liam. I need to see him or it isn’t real.” Callie nodded in agreement. 

Leo sighed and nodded, “Okay.” They all stood and the doctor led them back to Liam’s room. A nurse was cleaning off Liam’s face and removing a breathing tube that was left by the OR staff. He smoothed the sheet on Liam’s chest and nodded before stepping out of the room, “we’ll just be out here if you need anything.” 

Leo crossed the room first, looking at his little brother’s lifeless body. His hands trembled as he reached out to smooth Liam’s hair back. He reached down and took Liam’s hand in his. _He’s still warm_. Leo squeezed Liam’s hand and made a vow to always take care of Erin for him. _I will be here for her in whatever way she asks._

He looked down at Liam’s hand and realized his wedding band was missing. Leo’s fingertip traced over the tan line barely visible on Liam’s finger. He let Liam’s hand drop and walked straight over to the nurse waiting for them outside the room. “Where’s his wedding band?” he asked in a slight irritated tone. “Sorry?” “Where’s his wedding ring, it’s a family heirloom and my sister is going to want it.” He said with his fist shaking at his side. 

The nurse nodded, “okay let me check.” he walked behind the nurse’s desk and grabbed a key and then crossed over to the room. He slowly walked in the room of grieving family members and unlocked the closet door. He glanced around as he reached in and grabbed the white plastic bag. 

He went back to Leo and opened the bag, “this is what he had on him when he arrived.” The nurse dumped the contents out onto the nurse’s desk. Liam’s wallet landed first, then his shattered phone followed by a gold ring. 

Leo crossed the hall and grabbed Liam’s belongings and shoved them in his pockets. Leo sniffled, “thanks. I would like to see Catherine now by myself if possible.” The nurse nodded and gestured for Leo to follow him. 

They walked down the hall to a dark room. The nurse stopped at the door, “she’s still asleep and you need to brace yourself. She’s a little banged up and has wires and tubes…” the nurse gestured to his mouth. Leo nodded, “I don’t care please open the door.” 

The nurse walked in the room as Leo followed. He checked her vitals then made some notes on the computer and left the room. 

Leo crossed over to her almost falling on the bed when he got to her side. His hand fluttered over the bandage taped to her head. His eyes trailed down to her face. She had a row of stitches above her eyebrow and a small cut on her chin. A large tube hung out of her mouth attached to a machine helping her breathe. Leo watched her chest raise up and fall down. He glanced up at the monitor, seeing the beating of her heart on the monitor wasn’t enough. He held his hand against her neck needing to feel her pulse. 

He felt her strong pulse thumping against his fingertips and let out a breath he had been holding. He let the tears fall in relief that she was still here. He pulled the large plastic recliner over to her bedside and sat down laying his head next to her leg. He held her hand and fell asleep. 

—-

Drake led Callie and Max into Erin’s room. He stopped when he saw Leo laying beside Erin on the bed. He turned back, “ah Callie can you go get us some breakfast from the cafeteria… and take Max with you.” Callie glanced around Drake’s arm only seeing a glimpse of Leo’s long legs next to Erin’s petite body. Drake shifted, “please.” Callie nodded and grabbed Max’s hand and pulled him away towards the cafeteria. 

Drake closed the door and turned back to Leo and Erin. Leo laid with one leg draped over Erin’s. His head rested partially on her shoulder and her pillow. Her arms were folded with Leo’s hand resting over her hands. “Pst… psst…” Drake whispered. He rolled his eyes realizing Erin mostly like won’t hear him. “Leo…” Drake said a little above a normal speaking voice. Leo’s head bolted up. He looked around seeing Drake standing at the foot of the bed with his arms crossed.

Leo wiped the drool off his face and sat up and moved to the recliner. “Her fiancé has been dead less than 12 hours what the fuck is wrong with you?” 

Leo felt the lump burning in his throat, tears threatened to spring forth. “I…” He cleared his throat, “I know.” “How long?” Drake asked in a pissed tone. “What?” Leo asked in the same tone. “How long have you been in love with Torchy?” 

Leo stood and walked out of the room with Drake following, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Drake let out a huff, “Do you even realize how much Liam loves her? you… you know this isn’t right.” 

Suddenly the monitor in the room started going off. Drake looked back seeing Erin trying to pull the tube from her mouth. Leo ran to the closest nurse. “Goddammit Torchy stop.” Drake ran over and pulled her hands away from her face. “Let me get a nurse.” Before Drake could move a few nurses came in the room. “Catherine please calm down.” Erin let out a whimper and tears rolled down her face. “I know it hurts just lay back and let the machine do the breathing for you. Just hang tight a few minutes while I grab what I need, Okay?” the nurse said while nodding her head. Erin nodded and looked at Drake. 

Drake let go of her arms and sat down. He stared at the floor, Erin whimpered again. She grabbed his arm and shook him. He looked up. Erin brow furrowed as she pointed at her rings on her hand. Drake looked down at her hand as she pointed frantically again. She saw Drake’s face fall. Erin threw her head back, her hands balled up. Drake stood as the monitors went off again. Leo ran back into the room when he heard them sound again. “What’s wrong? Is she okay?” Drake didn’t speak; he walked around Leo and went straight to the nurse laughing and joking around with one of the other nurses. “Can you please remove that goddamn tube from my sister.” 

“OH sorry sir yes I’m doing it now.” She ran back into the room. And walked around the head of the bed and lowered Erin down. “Cough for me dear.” Erin coughed a few times as the nurse slowly pulled the tube out. 

She sat up when the nurse pulled back. “Where is he? Where?!” she pulled the wires off and tried to pull the IV out as Leo crossed and stopped her. “No! Let me see him!” Leo dropped down to his knees, he reached up and cupped her cheek, “he’s gone Erin. He’s…” “Say it. I won’t believe you unless you say it.” Tears fell from Leo’s eyes as he looked up at the distraught Erin, “He died. His heart stopped. I’m so sorry I wish I could bring him back for you.” Erin fell into Leo’s arms and let out a painful cry. “No why??!” Leo gathered her up in his arms and held her tight against his chest. “I don’t know.” Leo stood and sat on the side of the bed while she cried and clung to him. 

Leo hated himself relishing the touch of her hands clinging to his chest between them. He rocked her back and forth and kissed the crown of her head. “I don’t understand he was talking to me and now he’s… What happened I need to know.” she cried. Leo couldn’t bring himself to tell her about the gunshot wound. He wrapped his arms tighter around her. The nurse still stood in the room watching the way he held her and thought I wish a guy would hold me like that. She wiped a tear off her cheek and walked around them, “I’ll go get the doctor.” 

Leo looked at the nurse and nodded. He looked back at Erin still trembling in his arms. 

——-

Leo has stayed by Erin’s side in the hospital for her whole stay. She recovered physically faster than the doctors expected and told Leo that they would be releasing her later that afternoon. 

Callie walked in the hospital room seeing Leo asleep in the recliner. Erin sat upright in the bed hugging a pillow as she silently wept. Her shoulders shook, she buried her face into the pillow to hide a loud whimper. It was no use. Leo sat up and climbed out of the recliner and immediately enveloped her into his arms. Callie sat Erin’s bag on the recliner letting it drop loudly to announce her presence. Leo ignored her and brushed Erin’s hair back. 

“Good morning…” she gave Leo a stern look. He nodded and leaned in to whisper in Erin’s ear, “I’ll just outside if you need me sweetheart.” Erin nodded and grabbed the empty tissue box, reaching in and realized she had used them all. She let out another cry and pinched the bridge of her nose. Leo went to the nurses desk and asked for more as Callie sat down next to Erin. 

“It hurts so bad Callie… I wish I never fell for him so I wouldn’t feel this way.” Erin shuddered. “Don’t say that. You love him so much this is normal. It’s going to be okay.” Callie said in a soothing voice while she held Erin, rubbing a small circle on her back. Leo came back into the room with an arm full of tissue boxes and sat them down. He ripped one open and handed it to Erin. “thanks.” she whispered. 

——-

The next day. 

Leo walked Erin to the kitchen table. Erin sat down and stared out the window. Leo walked over to the stove and made a plate of food then crossed over and sat it in front of her, “please try to eat some of this.” Erin glanced down at the plate seeing the pancakes stacked evenly, Liam’s favorite breakfast. The tears stung her eyes as she looked up at Leo. “Shit Erin I didn’t even think… just let me make you something else.” Leo grabbed the plate and scrapped it into the trash and started rummaging through the nearly empty fridge. “Dammit.” he sighed and looked back at Erin crying at the kitchen table. 

Nonna walked in, “why isn’t there any food in here?” he asked. “Callie didn’t tell you?” Nonna asked. Leo shook his head. “The Marion County sheriffs came and arrested Zelda and her daughters a few days ago. She admitted to tampering with Liam’s car.” “She did what?” Erin asked. Nonna turned and walked over to sit with Erin. “Zelda, Claudia and Nadia have been arrested… they admitted to messing with the car. The sheriff is still investigating since Zelda hired a lawyer she stopped talking. They’re still looking for the gun.” Erin’s eyes widened, “what? He was shot??” Her chest burned as she asked. 

“Who shot him?” she asked. Erin stood up and began to pace until Leo stopped her. He cupped his hands on her cheeks, “shh breathe baby girl just breathe.” He led her back to her room and sat her down on the bed. He walked to the closet and started to grab her some clean clothes. Erin walked in the closet and grabbed an old t-shirt out of Liam’s drawer in the dresser. “Can you ah…” she whispered. Leo nodded and left the closet. He walked out to the living room and waited for her to come back out. 

An hour later Erin came out of her bedroom with her hair wet and wearing Liam’s shirt and some old sweats. Leo crossed the living room and led her to the garage and helped her into the passenger side of her car. 

Erin didn’t have the strength to ask him why he was being so attentive to her or why he had stopped calling her sis. Leo drove to the next town over. Erin stared at the floorboard of the car as he drove. Soon he turned the car off. Erin looked up and around at the root beer stand, her hands trembled. She felt her lip quiver as she looked over at Leo and saw the menu behind his head. “No… we need to leave. Please Leo take me anywhere but here.” Leo furrowed his brow, “what’s wrong with this place. Max says they have really good root beer.” Erin couldn’t stop the tears, “please drive away please…” She pulled her knees to her chest. Leo started the car and backed out of the stall. Once he was back on the road he looked over at the shaking Erin, “what is it?” “That’s…” she took a deep breath, “I took Liam there on our first date.” 

Leo felt the lump throbbing in his throat. He couldn’t stand to see her like this. He pulled into a gas station and climbed out of the car and walked inside. He came back with ham and cheese sandwiches and Cheetos. “I know it’s not ideal but you have to eat.” He handed one to Erin. 

Once she was done he drove them home. 

—–

Later that night. 

Erin asked to be left alone for a while. Leo didn’t want to leave her all by herself but agreed. Erin sat in the game room as memories of Liam and her together flooded her mind. She paced the length of the room willing the thoughts to stop. 

Her throat burned. She could barely open her eyes; they were so swollen from crying. 

She stopped and stared at the pool. Her mind went back to the night they swam together. Feeling of his arms around her holding her in his arms keeping her safe. She missed the feeling of being safe in his arms. Erin didn’t even realize she had walked to the edge of the pool. 

Leo walked through the game room to the bar in the room just past it. He didn’t even see Erin looking down into the water. 

He pulled the bottle of tequila out and poured himself a drink. He walked over to the poker table and sat down, his back to the pool and took a sip. Leo thought of all the good times he had with Liam and sighed. He couldn’t let himself break down with Erin barely hanging on. 

Erin stood at the edge of the pool staring into the dark water. She felt a warmth creep along her arms. Her skin tingled as the warmth trailed down her arms. She closed her eyes as it spread down her back. She felt a fingertip run down the side of her neck. “shh.” Her eyes snapped open. She spun around looking for him. Tears sprang to her eyes when she realized he wasn’t there. She walked around the pool to the steps and slowly walked into the warm water. Once she slipped into the deep end of the pool she let herself sink to the bottom. 

Leo stared into his glass. His phone buzzed, he looked at it and swiped it open. He opened his email and read through them then locked his phone. He stared at the picture on the lock screen seeing Erin sitting on a bar stool at the bar. She sat talking to Javi in the picture. Leo had snapped the picture when no one was paying attention. The screen faded to black. Leo’s eyes widened when he saw his reflection on the phone screen. A talk shadow of a man stood behind him. 

Leo stood and turned around seeing no one there. Something drew him closer to the pool. He heard the water ripple. He walked along the edge of the pool and glanced down at the water. Seeing Erin laying at the bottom. His heart raced as he jumped in. He swam down to the bottom and yanked Erin up by her arm. 

Leo pushed and kicked up to the surface. “Erin…” He held her head above the water and carried her out of the pool. He laid her down on the floor “Erin come on…” He leaned in and listened for signs of breathing. 

Leo pushed on her chest a few times and leaned down and breathed into her mouth. He sat up, “come on baby girl wake up.” He pushed on her chest again, “breathe Erin…” he breathed into her mouth. 

Erin felt herself being drawn away, she looked around seeing herself laying on the floor. Leo leaned over her. She turned and followed a whisper. She walked down the hall seeing the portraits of her family hanging on the walls. A bright light filled the doorway at the end of the hall. She saw the outline of someone standing there. “Turn around…” a voice called out. She walked closer to the light. “No… turn around…” She stopped when she recognized his voice. “Please baby go back…” She ran down the hall towards the light. When she got to the door Liam’s hands came up and stopped her. He cupped her face. “Rin no… you have to stay alive.” 

Leo pushed on her chest harder. Erin felt a pain in her chest. She reached out for Liam wrapping her arms around his neck. The pain grew. She felt Liam’s lips on her cheek, “Rin breathe, please breathe for me.” Erin took in a deep breath and coughed. Water pushed out of her lungs and ran out of her lips. She looked up at Liam, “I love you Rin, I’ll always be with you please breathe.” She took a breath, “I love you mon chéri.” She felt a snap. She was pulled backward out of Liam’s arms. The house rushed past her. 

Leo breathed into her mouth again as tears ran down his face. He heard her take in a sharp breath. He looked at her eyes. They fluttered open. She looked up at Leo. “oh god you scared the fucking shit out of me.” He pulled her tight to her chest. “What were you doing Erin?” Erin thought about telling him what happened. She thought of how crazy it sounded and the fact that she walked into the pool. She didn’t want to be put back in the hospital. “I fell.” Leo pulled back and looked at her eyes. Her lip was quivering. He knew she was lying. “Erin…” she closed her eyes. “I thought I heard him…” Leo brought his arms around her and lifted her up. “Okay want to talk about it?” he asked as he carried her upstairs. “No… Thank you for saving me. Can we keep this a secret?” Leo knew he shouldn’t agree but he did and told himself to keep a better eye on her.

—–

The funeral. 

Callie helped Erin zip up her dress, “okay…” Erin glanced in the mirror seeing the long navy dress. She wanted to match Liam’s suit. Erin pulled her hair up into a low bun. Callie then pinned a black pillbox hat to Erin’s hair and folded the short veil down over her face. 

They walked into the kitchen where hundreds of casseroles and desserts littered the counters, flower arrangements covered the foyer, dining room and living room. Leo walked over and gave Erin a quick hug then looked back at all the food. “This is a ridiculous amount of flowers and food.” he whispers. Erin giggled, “this is how the south does death.” He looked down a little shocked to hear her laugh. She felt her cheeks burning and covered her mouth, “sorry. Been to too many funerals, always made me feel awkward.” She sighed, “And I hate widow casserole. Nonna’s not going to let us get rid of any of it either.” 

Javi walked in, “there’s someone here to speak to you Erin.” Erin nodded and walked to the foyer where a lady stood holding another casserole. She sighed and took the dish, “Thank you.” Leo walked in behind her and leaned on the wall while the lady talked in a hushed tone. The lady nodded and walked out of the front door. 

Erin walked back to the kitchen looking over all the platters of food. She found a dish of deviled eggs, her mouth watered. She hadn’t eaten in two days and couldn’t resist anymore. She looked around seeing if anyone was watching. She shoved a whole egg in her mouth then hid the platter in the back of the fridge. Leo leaned on the door frame watching and couldn’t hold in a chuckle. Erin froze, “shit.” She swallowed and looked back at Leo and sighed, “oh just you… don’t judge me.” She closed the fridge and went back to snatching up her favorites and shoving them where nobody would look in the fridge. 

Nonna walked in and hugged Erin tightly. She kissed her cheek, “I’m so sorry Erin. I wish you didn’t have to join the widow club.” Erin gave a tight grin and sighed. Nonna started looking at all the food, “where did all the good stuff go?” Erin could feel the heat in her face as she crossed the kitchen, “I need a drink.” Leo nodded and led her down to the pub room. Erin sat heavily at the poker table as Leo poured them each a drink. 

He walked over and handed her the glass. She downed it and held the glass, staring at as she held it over the table. Leo wanted to say anything to her but couldn’t think of anything to say to make her feel better. Erin looked up from the empty glass, “Did Liam have a will? I never asked him. Do you know if there’s anything I have of his that now belongs to someone else?” She grimaced. 

Leo nodded, “yeah he has one… he actually updated not that long ago. He left everything to you.” She nodded. “Don’t you want to know what you’re getting?” Leo asked not wanting her to stop talking. “Don’t really care about anything except this ring.” she held her fist up pushing on the engagement ring up with her thumb. 

“That’s a shame…” Leo grinned. “What?” “Well, one of the things Liam gave you is Macy’s apartment in Boston. Also you now own 60% of the shares of Rayne Industries.” The glass slipped from Erin’s fingers, “What?!” Leo chuckled and nodded. “But how?” Erin asks. “Liam purchased the apartment before they ever married and when she refused to move out he moved and let her live there. And I sold Liam my shares when I quit. And as the majority holder you automatically get his seat on the board.” he shrugged. 

Drake walked in, “it’s time.” Leo nodded and stood. Erin still looked at him in shock. He offered her his arm and she stood, “what the hell am I going to do with that apartment?” she whispered. “Kick her out. She doesn’t pay rent or the taxes. Sell it and use the money to do something just for yourself.” Leo said as he led her out of the house. They walked out to the driveway and slid into the back of a black limo. 

-

The limo pulled into the church parking lot. Leo helped her out of the car and led her inside. Erin walked up to the sign in book and picked up the pen. She tried to write her name but her hand shook. Leo noticed and grasped her hand. “Let me.” he whispered. She pulled her hand back and Leo wrote their names. He sighed and set the pen down. He turned to Erin and draped his arm around her shoulder. “Do you want to sit or see him?” Erin’s bottom lip quivered, “see him.” 

She glanced around seeing a sea of faces she recognized from around town. There was only one face she didn’t recognize but she knew just from his eyes that it was Cornelius. Yellow roses adorned his casket. They crept up to the front. Erin could feel the eyes follow her making her feel uneasy.

Leo led Erin up to the casket. The closer they got to Liam’s casket the more dread ached in her body. She could feel her arms tremble and couldn’t shake the feeling. They reached the casket. Liam laid dressed in a dark navy blue suit with a black tie. Erin reached in and straightened his tie before her shoulders started to shake. She brushed the back of her hand on his cheek. “Oh mon chéri you look so handsome.” she whispered. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She leaned in and kissed his lips. Her lips quivered against his. She wanted to tell him how much she loved and missed him but the only sounds that would come out of her were whimpers. 

Her knees buckled, Leo tried to steady her but she sank to the floor. Leo swept her up into his arms and carried her out of the church. He found a bench and sat down with Erin in his lap. He rocked her and whispered soothing words in her ear. 

A few hours later Leo still sat on the bench outside the church with Erin in his arms. Her head leaned on his shoulder as she slept. Callie tapped Leo’s arm, “it’s time to go to the grave side.” Leo stood still cradling Erin in his arms and carried her to the car.

——

The limo followed the hearse back to the estate and pulled around the house and drove down a small path past the stable and through a small garden with stone archways. A few acres past the stable and garden sat a small family plot filled with Erin’s late relatives. 

It was surrounded with a black rod iron fence. Honeysuckle bushes grew down along the metal. Leo helped Erin out of the limo and led her to the gate. Only the family came to the graveside as requested by Erin. She wouldn’t even allow Cornelius on the property. 

Erin stopped at a rose bush and broke off five roses. Leo watched her lay one on Mama’s gravestone then Pops’. She walked to the opposite side of the path that ran through the center and placed one on her father’s grave and one on Fitz’ grave.

Leo took her hand and led her over to the casket being lowered into the ground. Erin saw the black casket and froze. “You can do this Erin just a little further.” Leo whispered. Erin felt unsteady on her feet and clung to Leo’s arm. Leo wrapped arm around her shoulders and held her hand with the other. He pulled her tight to his side and walked her over to the chairs lined up by the grave. The casket stopped at the bottom as she reached out with the rose in her trembling hand. She let out a sob as she let the rose fall into the grave. 

They sat down as the preacher read psalms. 

Everyone left. Erin sat in her chair staring down at Liam’s grave. Leo sat with her and rubbed small circles on her shoulder. They watched the grave digger fill the whole as Erin sobbed on Leo’s shoulder. 

Soon night fell, Erin was asleep on his shoulder. Leo cradled Erin and carried her up to the house. He laid her on her bed and pulled her heels off. He ran his fingers through her hair and took a deep breath before leaving the room. 

To Be Continued…..


	26. Every Breath You Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Erin has a hard time coping with Liam’s death. Erin falls asleep in Leo’s bed and had a dream about Liam, she wakes the next morning thinking Leo’s arms are Liam’s. She feels guilty and starts to get angry at herself and Liam. Erin finds out some upsetting news. Erin pushes Leo away and runs away to Mexico. Leo finds where she is and starts writing to her. After exchanging a few letters Erin goes home. A few months pass when Leo and Erin have an intimate moment that gets interrupted when a man wakes up in the hospital.

Two months later. 

Callie stood in the living room looking out into the backyard. She glanced to the right side of the view and saw Erin running towards the stable. Callie sighed and turned back to the rest of the family sitting watching the TV. “Leo…” she sighed again. “She’s going back to his grave again isn’t she?” he asked. Callie nodded. Leo moved to the edge of the couch and slipped his shoes on. 

This is an everyday occurrence now. Every night Leo has to go carry a sleeping Erin out of the family plot and tuck her in bed. Callie told him that this is how she grieves but it broke his heart to watch her run to Liam’s grave and cry herself to sleep every night. 

He ran out the backdoor and hopped on the golf cart. He drove as fast as the cart would go. Erin was laying next to the dead flowers she had placed there a few days earlier. Leo parked the cart and slowly approached her. “Erin…” he said softly. She looked up, “hey… Leo.” she let out a heavy sigh. 

Leo sat next to her. He ran his fingers through her hair. His eyes stung, he blinked away the tears before she noticed. She wasn’t crying yet and he didn’t want to give her a reason too. Erin rolled onto her back and sat up. “Can you drive me back to the house?” she asked. Leo nodded and stood pulling her up with him. 

—–

A month later. 

Leo heard a tap on his door. He climbed out of bed and opened the door to find Erin standing there. She had a big blanket wrapped around her, “can I sleep in here? I can sleep on the floor. I’m finding it harder and harder to sleep in my bed since he…” she stopped and covered her mouth to keep from crying. 

Leo could feel his heart pump a little faster at the thought of Erin sleeping next to him. Even though he knew nothing was going to happen. He stepped back and let her in. Erin took a few steps into the room and couldn’t stop the tears from falling. Leo knew he should take her back to her room and let Callie or Nonna handle it but he wanted to be the one to make it better. 

He took her in his arms and held her tight against his chest. “You want to watch something to get your mind off it?” he whispered. Erin nodded into his chest. Leo led her to the edge of the bed and sat down. He turned the tv on and flipped through the channels until he found something he knew would make her smile. He flipped the channel a few more times and smiled when he saw a turkey stuck on someone’s head. “Look hon,” he whispered. Erin glanced at the TV as Leo leaned back on the pillows. He pulled Erin up to his side. 

Erin sighed and leaned her head on Leo’s chest. Finding the steady beat of his heart oddly comforting. Soon Leo heard her faint even snores. He pulled the blanket over them and turned the tv off. 

_Erin found herself in a purple living room. She looked around confused. A small kitchen with turquoise cabinets was off to the side. “What the….” she murmured. Drake stood behind a white couch hunched over talking to Max, “you have to stop the q-tip when there’s resistance!”_

_Erin walked closer to them as they froze. “What the fuck is happening?” she asked as she waved her hand between the two boys. “Rin…” She gasped and turned, seeing Liam standing next to a large camera, “Liam!”_

_Liam smiled and walked slowly to her. “I don’t understand….” she whispered. He cupped her face, “let’s just make the most of it.” he whispered back. Erin could feel her heart pounding as he grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her off her feet, “I love you Mrs. Rayne.” Liam grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her into a fervent kiss….. soon everything around them melt and faded away. Liam and Erin laid in the floor tangled together, panting is the only sound that filled the air._

Erin woke with a small smile on her face. She felt stronger arms wrapped tightly around her. Erin snuggled into his side. _Oh thank god it was all a horrible dream and he’s still here._ She trailed her fingers down the arm secured around her and glanced down. 

Then she realized it was Leo that had his arms wrapped around her and immediately felt guilty. She wiggled out of his grasp and snuck out of the room. She closed the door softly behind her, “I can’t believe I thought it would be okay to fall asleep next to Leo.” she whispered. A tear rolled down her cheek as she descended down the stairs. Anger boiled up in her chest. She was mad at herself and mad at Liam for leaving her.

Nonna sat in the kitchen as she walked out the back door, still in her pajamas she ran down to the stable. 

Leo woke up alone. He groaned and rolled over burying his face in the pillows. He let out a loud frustrated groan when he smelled the faint scent of Erin lingering on his pillow. 

He pushed himself up and walked downstairs. Nonna stood at the windows in the kitchen looking towards the family plot. He already knew what that meant. He grabbed a mug and poured piping hot coffee into it and stepped out the back door. 

He slowly walked the acreage until he saw Erin’s white horse tied up to the tree outside the gates of the small cemetery. Erin stood at Liam’s grave. She wasn’t crying however. Leo stood next to Belle watching Erin pace. Belle nuzzled Leo’s neck, “quit it.” He turned to Belle and ran his hand up her snout. Belle was Erin’s favorite out of all the mares she had. Even though the large horse made Leo a little nervous he has gotten to know her over the last few weeks and brings her sugar cubes. He tells himself that it’s to make Erin happy but Belle has really grown on him. 

Leo fed a few cubes to Belle and talked to her, “how’s momma doing today hmmm?” Leo chuckled when Belle’s head reared up and then dropped back down to his hand. Belle let out a huff and nahed at him as he ran his fingers through her mane. 

He turned back to watch Erin. She stopped pacing and was now kicking the side of Liam’s gravestone. “You fucking asshole… you promised me I would never have to feel like this again and then you fucking died.” She screams down to the ground. “I guess she is not doing too well.” Leo muttered and walked around to the gate. 

By the time Leo got inside the cemetery Erin had picked up a long branch from the tree and had started banging it on the front of the gravestone. 

Leo sat his mug on one of the gravestones and walked up to her with his hands out in front of him. “Erin…” she drew the branch back and swung it. The branch hit the gravestone then splintered in half. 

“Erin…” She banged what’s left of the branch on the stone tears stream down her face as she cried out in frustration. “Goddammit.” 

Leo took another step closer and caught her arm as she took another swing. Erin dropped the branch and collapsed into Leo’s arms. “Asshole.” she screamed into his chest. Leo ran his hands up and down her back, “so how’s your morning so far?” he murmured in her ear. Erin let out a strangled laugh, “not good. I had a dream about Liam last night and I forgot that he…” she sighed, “Anyway when I woke up in your… arms I felt… I guess content and then I saw your arm around me and felt guilty.” A tightness formed in Leo’s chest, “oh…” 

Erin took a deep breath, “sorry… I didn’t mean…” she sighed. “I get it. It’s okay…” 

“I’m going to go shower.” Erin said softly and back out of Leo’s arms. She led Belle back to the stable and walked up to the house. Leo watched from Liam’s grave until he couldn’t see her anymore. 

He looked down at the headstone, “she’s really trying Li. Don’t be upset with her. She misses you so much.” Leo sighed. “I have no idea if you can hear me but she needs peace.” 

——-

Erin stepped into the shower alone. She grabbed Liam’s bar of soap and sniffed it. She missed the way his scent would linger on her. She sat on the shower bench and tried to think of happy thoughts. She leaned on the shower wall and closed her eyes. Images of Liam arms coming around her flickered in the back of her mind. She leaned forward putting her hands on her knees and looking down at the floor. Memories of Liam’s lips on the crook of her neck as his arms wrapped tight around her flooded her mind. 

Erin could almost feel his arms around her now. A warmth spread around her body. She could feel her skin buzz and hum. A tingle traveled down her spine. She gasped when she felt a hand on the small of her back. Another hand came across her shoulder blades. She opened her eyes and looked around. She stood and turned. Condensation was on the tile, she could see where she had been sitting. She shook her head, I must not be getting enough sleep. Her lip quivered, she missed the calm feeling of being in Liam’s arms. Then she felt the hand trail down her back again. 

She closed her eyes letting the sensation take over. A calmness washed over her as an invisible force came around her. She could feel fingers run through the ends of her hair. The pressure of a hand ran down her back. A warmness touching her cheek. She gasped as she felt nibble on her neck. She heard a murmur, “love.” 

—–

The next day. 

Erin sat on the toilet. She glances at the little basket she kept nearby stocked with tampons. She grimaced as she tried to remember the last time she had to use one. She stood at the sink washing her hands when it finally occurred to her that it had been well over a couple of months. 

She tried to count the weeks but couldn’t pinpoint how long. She pulled out her phone and googled symptoms. “Nausea…” she looked up from her phone. The last few weeks she had some but brushed it off. “okay not really having that symptom… sore breasts…” she ran her hand over her breast and felt it throb. “Okay but that could mean anything… sensitivity to smells…” she thought back to a few days ago when Drake was frying up bratwurst and the immediate feeling of wanting to barf when the smell hit her. She yawned as she read the next symptom, “fatigue… fuck.” She walked to her closet and stood looking at herself in the full length mirror. She turned to the side looking at her belly. _How the hell did I not notice this._ She ran her hand over her stomach. It wasn’t that noticeable. Then she looked down at her stretchy leggings. 

She hadn’t worn jeans or regular pants since before the accident. “It’s nothing… I’m probably just bloated from all the salty junk food Leo keeps bringing home.” she slid her leggings down and grabbed a pair of jeans. She pulled them on and tried to button them but there was a good two or three inch space of her belly that the fabric wouldn’t stretch over. She flopped onto her back and tried to suck in but couldn’t.

——

Erin parked her car in the garage. She stepped out and snuck through the house. 

Erin ran to her bedroom and locked the door. She pressed her forehead into the wood grain forcing herself to breathe evenly. She pushed herself off the door and walked slowly to the bathroom. 

She sighed as she pulled the blue plastic covered box out of her purse. Erin tore the plastic off and ripped the end of the box open, shaking the contents out onto the counter. Her hand trembled as she picked up the foil packet. 

It’ll be negative and you can breathe again. She thought as she grasped the end of the packet and tore it open. She walked to the toilet letting her panties drop to the floor before popping the cap off the end. She took a deep breath and squatted.

She sat the test on the counter and set a timer on her phone. She walked over and sat on the edge of the tub. She looked through her phone. She avoided the photo gallery on the home screen. She used to have a picture of her and Liam as the background but every time she picked up her phone tears welled up in her eyes. She had to change it to be able to make a simple phone call. She stared at the small photo icon on the screen wanting to see his face again. “Don’t do it, you don’t need to cry on the bathroom floor.” she said softly and sat her phone down. 

She felt like hours were passing as she waited for the timer to go off. 

She closed her eyes and felt a calm feeling wash over her. She couldn’t stop the smile from forming. She only felt this calm when Liam’s arms held her tight. “I can feel you mon chéri. I’m trying, I really am.” she whispered. 

She felt her phone buzz in her hand. She took a deep breath and walked over to the counter and flipped the test over. “No, no… this can’t be happening… they said I couldn’t. No. fuck.” Her eyes burned. 

She looked more closely at the stick than the pamphlet. She felt her stomach churn. She could taste the stomach acid on the back of her tongue. She leaned over the sink and splashed cold water on her face.

She picked up the stick and sighed. “Well you wanted a family mon chéri. I wish you could be here and be the father you always wanted to be.” Erin sat the test down and slid down the cabinet. “You would have been such a good daddy to our baby.” 

She dialed her doctor’s phone number. “Maybe it’s a false positive.” the phone rang a few times. “Hello?” “Yes I need to see a doctor right away. Do you have any appointment slots open today?”  
  


“Yes ma’am can you be here in a hour?” Erin sighed, “yes.” 

—-

“Mrs. Leblanc-Rayne?” the doctor said as she entered the room. “Yes.” 

Erin sat nervously on the exam table. The doctor looked over her chart, “so your blood test is positive. You’re about 12 weeks along.” Tears streamed down Erin’s face, “that’s impossible… I was told by five different fertility specialists that I couldn’t get pregnant.” The doctor looked up, “really?” Erin nodded, “yes… I tried a few years ago. I did four rounds of fertility meds then one round of IVF and it took but when I went in for my first ultrasound they told me I lost it.” Erin cried harder, “They did a few tests and told me my eggs weren’t healthy enough. And that it would take a miracle to get pregnant…” Erin rambled on and on while the doctor read her medical file. 

She read through each test that was done seeing that it was all normal. She read through the doctors’ notes seeing that they only ran the tests once and then she saw something a little alarming: all of the notes on Erin’s file were about a different patient all together. 

“Did they ever diagnose you with endometriosis?” the doctor asked as she read further seeing that listed. “No.” 

“You’re perfectly healthy and the tests they ran back then came back normal. Do you have normal cycles?” 

“Not all the time… sometimes it’s longer than it should be.” the doctor nodded, “okay so I really hate to break this news to you but Dr. Reynolds at some point mixed your chart up with another patient’s chart. It shows that all the tests were normal, so there shouldn’t have been a need for any fertility treatments. From the looks of it you are perfectly healthy.”

Erin let out a loud sob. “My husband just died…” the doctor handed her a tissue. “I’m really sorry for your loss.” 

She wheeled an ultrasound machine over. Then lifted Erin’s shirt and squirted cold gel on her belly. She ran the wound over Erin’s stomach and saw a perfectly healthy uterus and fetus growing in her womb. She turned the screen, “so here’s your baby… the head is right there.” She rotated the wound to get a different angle. “Do you want to know if it’s a boy or girl?” Erin nodded. “It’s a boy.” 

Erin couldn’t stop the tears they fell as she laid on the exam table wishing Liam was there with her. 

The doctor printed a few pictures and handed them to Erin. 

——

Erin drove home and tried to hold the tears in.

She parked in front of the house. Leo sat on the front steps. He smiled and walked up to her car. Erin shoved the ultrasound picture in her purse. He opened her door and held his hand out. Erin looked at it and stepped out of the car without taking it. Leo saw the tears rolling down her cheeks and grab her arm before she could walk away. “What happened?” he asked. Erin looked up seeing his aqua eyes and wished they were Liam’s jade eyes. 

“I’m just tired.” she whispered. Leo brushed her hair back and wrapped his arm around her waist and led her into the house. “I picked up some food for you.” he said as he walked her into the kitchen. The smell of chili cheese dogs filled the room. Erin felt her stomach churn then her mouth filled. She ran over to the sink and continued to barf. “Get that out of here.” she shouted in between heaves. Leo furrowed his brow and took the bag and shoved it into the fridge. “Erin… what’s going on?” he asked as she rinsed her mouth out. 

She held onto the side of the counter and took slow even breaths refusing to answer the question. “Erin tell me what is going on.” “I just don’t feel good… it’s probably the flu.” 

She walked away and locked herself in her bedroom. 

Leo felt his stomach twist. She usually tells him anything he wanted to know. 

Erin walked to her closet and pulled out her duffle bag. She filled it every pair of sweats and stretchy pants she owned then added shirts and under garments. She walked over to Liam’s side of the closet and pulled his hoodie off the hanger and pulled it over her head. It still smelled like him. 

She walked over to the bathroom counter and grabbed all her essentials and tossed them in the bag. 

She zipped it up as she called Jerry and had him get the jet ready. 

She picked up her duffle and purse and walked out of the bedroom. Leo saw the duffle bag and felt his heart sink. “What’s going on?” he asked again. Erin couldn’t bring herself to look at him. Nonna and Callie sat on the couch as they watched. They’ve seen her do this before and wondered what took her so long to do it this time. Drake watched as Leo tried desperately to get Erin to tell him what was going on. 

Erin unlocked the study and walked over to the fireplace. Leo followed her. She swung the hinged painted open and spun the dial on the wall safe. She pulled out her passport and shoved it into her purse. Leo watched her, “where are you going?” he asked in a panicked tone. “Away. I can’t be here.” she said and avoided his eyes as she walked around the desk. 

She opened a drawer on the desk and pulled out a power of attorney. “This gives you and Callie control over everything.” she sat it on the desk. “At least tell me where you are going.” Leo said as tears filled his eyes. 

Erin walked around him and dropped her bag down in the foyer. Nonna, Callie and Drake were already standing there waiting to tell her goodbye. She hugged them tight, “I love you guys… please take care of bumpkins and Leo.” 

She turned to grab her bag when Leo grabbed her arms. “Give us a minute please.” Leo said in Nonna, Drake and Callie’s direction. They walked to the kitchen, Nonna started to make coffee knowing Leo was going to have questions. 

Leo cupped Erin’s face and lifted her chin. “Why are you leaving?” Erin closed her eyes refusing to look at Leo’s. She didn’t know why but something about the way he looked at her made it so hard to lie and it made her miss Liam even more. “I can’t stay here… please let go of me.” she whispered. “Not until you tell me the real reason.” She shook her head. 

Leo knew he should not be thinking of doing what he was about to do. His heart was pounding in his chest. He didn’t want her to leave. He didn’t know if she would come back. _It’s now or never._ He thought. His hand quivered on Erin’s face. He dropped one hand to the small of her back. He pulled her tight against his chest and leaned down. His other hand twisted in her hair as he captured her lips with his. His lips moved eagerly against hers. 

Erin’s heart raced as she felt his hands holding her tight and his warm lips against hers. She was shocked when she realized she was kissing him back. She let out a gasp and pulled back. She pushed Leo away as tears filled her eyes. The guilt of what just happened made her feel like she was the worst person on the planet. 

Erin’s chest tightened, she closed her eyes needing to clear her head. “Goddammit Leo.” She tensed, she knew what was about to come out would hurt him. “You’re suffocating me…” tears rolled down her face, “You watch me constantly… like you’re waiting for me to try and do something bad again… I’m doing better.” she sighed, “every time I take a step forward you… you go and do something like that and it makes it worse… it makes me wish he was here more.” Erin wiped her face, “I can’t get over him with you hovering over me all the time.” 

She grabbed her bag and purse then the door handle on the front door. She hesitated. Leo watched willing her to stop and stay. 

Erin glanced back keeping her eyes down, “goodbye Leo. I’m going to miss you.” Leo stepped closer and reached out for her, “please… just tell me where you going.” Erin opened the door and walked out, “I’m sorry. Please forgive me.” 

She threw her bag in the trunk and hopped in the front seat. She had one last stop. She drove down the driveway to the stable and stepped out of the car and ran to the graveyard. Ripping a rose off the bush on her way to Liam’s grave. She knelt down and kissed the stone, “I’m sorry Liam. I will always love you mon chéri.” She laid the rose on the top of the grave stone and ran back to the car before she lost the nerve to leave. 

She sped down the driveway. Leo watched her tail lights fade away from the porch. 

—–

Four months later. 

Leo tried calling Erin once a day for weeks but she never answered. Eventually his calls went straight to voicemail and he stopped trying to reach out. 

Leo sat in the conference room at the hotel during a meeting with the New York office. Callie was speaking into the phone as Leo stared at his lock screen on his phone. A picture of Erin was lit up on the screen. Her bright smile made his heart ache for her. 

He and Callie had been running everything together. He asked Callie every day if she had heard for Erin. She talked to Erin once a month to go over work details but that was all their conversations were about. 

Leo stood up, Callie gave him a worried look as she still talked to the New York office. He walked out of the conference room and got in Erin’s car. He drove home and walked straight to Nonna’s room. He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. 

She opened the door, “Leo are you okay?” Leo stood at Nonna’s bedroom door with tears in his eyes. “Where is she? I need to talk to her.” Nonna knew it would upset Erin but she couldn’t stand to see Leo so damn sad all the time. He looked like a lost puppy. She sighed and walked over to her dresser and wrote down an address. 

“Here she’s in Mexico.” 

Erin sat on the warm beach rubbing sunscreen onto her baby bump. She could feel Liam’s presence with her and thought she might be crazy. But she was happy despite the fact that she still missed the love of her life every single day. She also missed talking to Leo but knew it would only hurt her to talk to him. She realized that what she told Leo was true. The real reason she was having finding it so hard to be at home wasn’t just because Liam wasn’t there. Part of the reason was the way Leo took care of her. It made it harder to grieve Liam’s death. She missed Leo but couldn’t bring herself to talk to him. 

Erin stood up from her beach towel and gathered up all her things. Her towel, beach bag and a small framed picture of Liam that she carried around with her. “Come on mon chéri let’s go take a nap.” she whispered to herself. 

She walked up to the beach house stopping at the mailbox. 

She tossed her beach bag on the bench by the door and walked to the kitchen. She flipped through the mail. At the bottom of the stack was a letter from Leo. 

The other pieces of mail slipped from her fingers as she opened the letter. 

It was short. 

Dear Erin,

I hope you are safe and doing good. I miss you every day. Please tell me how you are doing. 

L. 

Erin felt the baby kick as she sat down on the stool. 

She didn’t bother to grab a new piece of paper. She pulled a pen out of the kitchen drawer and wrote at the bottom of Leo’s letter. 

——-

Leo sat on the couch. Nonna came over and handed him a letter. Leo looked at it and saw Erin’s new address. He stood up and ran up to his room. 

L.

I miss you every day too. I am doing good, I’m… happy for the most part. It’s nice down here. I don’t cry every day anymore. How is everyone?

E.

Leo flipped the page over and wrote on the back. 

—–

It had been a couple of weeks since she wrote Leo. She waddled out to the mailbox and smiled when she saw a new letter from him. 

E.

Everyone is doing good. Nonna has started to teach Cece how to cook. Max has been acting weird lately but won’t say why. Drake asked Callie to marry him and she said yes. I’m doing okay too. Miss you. 

L.

Erin smiled and ripped a new piece of notebook paper out and sat down. 

——

Leo sifted through the mail and saw his name swirled in her handwriting. He ran to his room and kicked the door closed and opened the letter. As he did a photo fell out. He picked it up and saw a scruffy tabby cat missing part of his ear next to Erin making a goofy face.

L, 

I sort of adopted a stray cat. Really he adopted me I guess. He greets me on my back porch every morning. Don’t tell Drake but I call the cat Drake Jr. cause he’s a grumpy pants just like Drake. 

E.

He chuckled and grabbed a new piece of paper. 

—–

It was early morning Erin sat in the sand watching the sun rise after a walk. 

Erin walked back to the beach house. She stepped up on the porch as Drake Jr. hopped up on the table. **meow** Erin smiled and scratched under his chin before pouring food in his bowl. She opened a letter from Leo as she sat on the couch. 

She felt a sharp pain in her stomach. But brushed it off. 

E. 

I can’t believe you took in a stray cat. Well I guess it’s not that hard to believe since you took in all of us. Cece told me to tell you she misses you and that she wants you to bring the cat back when you come home. Today was Max’s birthday. He misses you. He cried when Nonna and Callie did that little saying you guys always do after blowing out the candles. Even Drake misses you. Nonna has been putting fresh flowers on Liam’s grave for you. Did you know she still visit’s Fitz’ grave every day? Miss you. You should come home even if it’s just for a visit. 

L.

Erin sighed and set the letter on the coffee table. She went to stand up and felt another sharp pain that made her double over. “No it’s too early.” she grunt as she walked out to her VW bus. She slid inside and turned the car on and drove to the local hospital. 

A few hours later she walked out of the ER more pissed than worried. She was still pregnant. The doctor told her it was just Braxton Hicks contractions and that most women don’t feel them. She yelled at him, “sin útero, no hay opinion.” and dressed as fast as her big belly would allow her. She stormed out of the office and thought about how it would be such a pain to get the baby over the border if she stayed. She thought of Leo’s letter and thought it’s been long enough. 

She drove back to her beach house and packed up all her essentials including the cat. And loaded up her bus. 

She set her picture of Liam on the dash and started to drive. She drove all day and part of the night. Twenty hours later she was in east Texas when her water broke and the contractions started. A couple hours later her contractions were only a few minutes apart and she still hadn’t seen a hospital for hours. 

On a dark highway in the middle of nowhere Erin pulled the car on the side of the road and climbed in the back. She called 911. 

The 911 operator tried to talk Erin through her labor but it only annoyed her. _Women have done it for thousands of years. I’ll be fine_. She thought as she hung up. 

She took long deep breaths until she felt it was time to push. The ambulance arrived an hour after Little Liam Xavier was born. Erin sat on the floor in the back of the bus passed out with the baby wrapped in an old t-shirt. Her cat nuzzled next to her head on the car seat when the paramedics opened the door. 

—–

Six months later. 

Leo never got another letter from Erin. He was mad at himself for laying on the guilt trip. He just wanted her home and safe. He didn’t care if she rejected him just as long as he could see and talk to her each day. 

Leo sat on the couch watching the evening news. His phone rang. He looked at the screen shocked to see Erin’s number flashing on the screen. “Hello?” “Hey buttmunch can you come down and help me.” Erin said into her phone. “What? Like come to Mexico?” Leo asked. Erin giggled, “no… I’m in the garage.” Leo bolted up straight. “What?” he asked and started to run down the stairs. “Yeah I came home. That’s what you wanted right?” she asked. Leo could hear her sniffle. “Of course I wanted you to come home. Hold on I’m almost to the garage.” 

Leo hung up and ran down the hall of portraits as fast as he could. He burst through the door seeing a white and turquoise VW bus backed in next to her car. “Erin?” He heard a baby cry. “What the hell?” he said quietly. The crying stopped. He walked around the bus. “Erin?” Erin sat inside the side door with the baby suckling on her breast. Leo looked up, “ah hi.” “Hey! I missed you come here.” Leo glanced down for a second and looked back at the ceiling, “uh who is that?” Erin looked down at her son, “This is Liam Xavier Leblanc-Rayne. Isn’t that right?” she cooed. Leo looked back down, “What?” Erin looked back up at the shocked Leo. 

“Please don’t be mad.” she whispered. Leo knelt down in front of her looking at Little Liam’s blond curls. “I’m not mad.” He reached up and brushed the back of his hand on her cheek. A scruffy cat popped up onto Erin’s shoulder. “Oh this is Drake Jr.” she smiled. “You would not believe the bullshit I had to put up with at the border to get him here.” she said as she scratched Drake Jr’s head. 

Erin pulled the baby away, “here hold him.” she said and tucked herself back in her bra. Leo held the baby out in front of him looking at his dark blue eyes. Leo couldn’t hold back the smile. “Hold him against your body.” Erin giggled. Leo carefully cradled the baby making sure to support his neck. Erin stood. Leo looked at her letting his eyes trail down her body. “Ah how old is he?” Erin swung the diaper bag over her shoulder, “Six months today.” Leo nodded and looked at her belly again. She doesn’t look like she had a baby at all. “So…” Leo said as he rocked the baby softly. 

“You’re a natural.” Erin smiled. “Did you steal this baby?” Leo blurted out. Erin looked at him confused. “How could you say that? Of course not.” Leo let out a breath. “Sorry, you just don’t look like you had a baby at all.” Erin dropped the diaper bag back on the garage floor. 

She pulled her shirt up and slid her shorts down a little to show her little stretch marks. “Really?” Leo reached over and ran his finger along one next to her belly button. Erin felt a little jolt and gasped. Leo felt it too, he cupped her face lifting her chin up. “I’ve missed you so much.” he said in a deep husky tone that made the heat pool between Erin’s legs. 

Her hand trembled as she reached up and touched his hand. 

Drake walked out from behind Callie’s car, he had followed Leo down curious to see what had Leo so jumpy. He cleared his throat. Leo let his hand fall to his side. Drake walked to the back of the bus and started to unload all the baby gear. “Thanks Drake.” Erin said as she walked over and hugged him tight. “I heard what you named that cat, Torchy.” “No regrets, grumpy pants.” she giggled. “Do you want to meet your nephew?” she asked. “Yeah lets get this all in the house.” Drake took a peek in the back seat. “Ah… is that blood?” Erin looked at the carpet, “yeah, I went into labor on the side of the road… don’t worry I didn’t murder anyone.” she giggled. 

Leo looked down at her, “you were all… alone?” he whispered. “Yeah, I don’t really remember all of what happened after he was out and breathing… I woke up in the hospital with him.” she smiled Little Liam and tucked a hair behind his little ear. Leo hadn’t seen her this happy since before the accident. He pulled her into a hug before grabbing the diaper bag. 

Leo carried the baby into the house. Nonna saw the baby first, then Callie. “Ah what the hell? Where did you get a baby?” Callie asked. Erin stepped out from behind Leo. “Oh my god. You…. Why would you hide your pregnancy from us? We could have had a baby shower and oh my god he looks just like Liam.” Callie said as she got closer. 

——

Two months later. 

Leo has helped Erin with the baby since she came home. Drake and Callie had already moved into Liam’s yellow house almost a year before so they turned Callie’s room into a nursery. Erin would take Little Liam down to Liam’s grave every few days and talked to Liam about how his son was growing and how smart he was. Leo would stay up with her and talk after she laid the baby down to sleep. She told him how she feared that Little Liam might have development problems because she didn’t know she was pregnant until 12 weeks. He would comfort her and tell her it would be okay. 

There were times they fell asleep in Leo’s bed. Erin would wake and feel guilty for it because she still thought of herself with Liam. But the more it happened the more she felt less guilty about it. Leo loved waking up to Erin sleeping on his chest. 

Leo sat at the kitchen table with Little Liam in a high chair, feeding him peas and carrots. Erin sat on the other side of the table watching. She smiled watching Li gurgling as Leo talked and cooed at him. Leo looked over at Erin, “so I’ve been meaning to talk to you.” he said. “Oh please don’t tell me you’re moving out.” Erin said quietly. “What? No.” Leo grimaced. “Oh thank god.” she said with a smile. 

“I’m going to have Callie baby sit tonight.” Leo said as he watched for Erin’s reaction out of the corner of his eye. “What no he’s too young.” she gasped. Leo looked over, “he’s eight months old. Callie wants to also.” Erin had never been away from him since he was born. Her knee bobbed up and down nervously, “why?” 

Leo reached over and took her hand in his, “I want to take you out.” Erin fidgeted with her rings she still wore as the guilt settled in. “ah I don’t know.” she shrugged, “besides I don’t have anything nice to wear.” Leo smiled, “well it’s a good thing I got you a dress then.” Erin could feel her cheeks burn, “how do you even know what size I wear?” Leo smirked. Erin felt her skin hum as she looked at him. She hated that his smirk gave her these feelings. She rubbed away the goosebumps on her arm. “Size 10… sometimes you can get away with an 8 but that great ass of yours gets in the way.” he winked. 

Erin didn’t know how she felt when he would flirt with her. She crossed her arms, “that doesn’t explain how you know.” She saw Leo’s eyes rake down her body causing her to shiver. Erin stood, “um I don’t know Leo…” and walked to the living room. Leo could see the confusion on her face as she left the room. He cleaned off Li’s face. He pulled him from the high chair and took him to his nursery, placed him down for a nap.

After making sure Little Liam was sound asleep, Leo walked back down to the living room, Erin stood at the window facing away from Leo, looking towards Liam’s grave in the family plot. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She was so mad at herself for liking the way Leo looked at her. She missed Liam. She missed having him hold her at night. Leo crossed the room. He walked up behind her and gently grabbed her hips. 

Erin gasped his warm hands wrapped around her. “I love you Erin.” he whispered in her ear softly. The way his breath tickled her ear sent a shiver up her spine. “I want a life with you and Little Liam.” He whispered closer to her ear. Erin quivered, Leo felt her tremble in his arms. “Do you like when I whisper in your ear?” he whispered, his lips grazed the back of her ear. She quivered again. Leo brushed her long hair over her opposite shoulder. Goosebumps pricked her skin. She let out a breathy moan when his lips graze the crook of her neck. 

Leo pulled her tight against his chest as he kissed her shoulder. Erin shivered and pulled away. She slipped out of his arms and turned to face him. Her cheeks were flush, Leo could see the dark desire building up in her eyes. She started to speak; Leo put his finger to her lips. “Shh.” Erin took in a sharp breath as his trembling hand wrapped around the back of her neck. He pulled her in and kissed her fervently. Erin parted her lips letting Leo’s tongue swirl around hers. She felt a throbbing between her legs as his hands ran down her body. Leo grabbed the back of her legs and lifted her then pressed her against the glass. Erin wrapped her legs around his waists, she let out a whimper as they continued to kiss passionately. 

Leo gripped her backside roughly. His hands roamed her body eagerly. Erin felt a warmth building in her core. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers twisting in his hair. Leo felt her tug at his bottom lip causing a low moan from him. Leo walked back to the couch and sat on the edge. Erin’s whole body buzzed as his hands feathered her inner thighs. Leo reaching under her dress as Erin started grinding against him. Leo’s fingers skimmed over her panty line. Leo kissed her jaw and down her neck. Gently nibbling. _How did he know so much about all her sweet spots?_ Leo slipped his long finger under her panties. Erin gasped as he ran his fingers along her sleek folds. 

An alarm went off in the background, loud beeping filled the room. 

Leo cupped one of her breasts in one hand as he worked his other hand. Erin moaned as Leo flicked his fingers fast in her center. “OH god…” 

“Help! Help him please.” A woman cried. The sound of people shuffling around filled the room, “He’s crashing, code blue.” 

Leo stood with Erin still wrapped around him. He placed her on the couch then pulled his shirt off. Erin sucked in her bottom lip as she gazed at his washboard abs. “Seriously…” she gasped. Leo smirked. “Like what you see baby girl?” he tugged his pants down. “Uh huh.” her held out a trembling hand and ran it down his abs. Leo smirked as he pulled her dress up and over her head. Revealing her hot pink lace bra. He let out a groan and reached behind her unhooking her bra. 

“Push round of epi. Now hurry.” 

Leo kissed down her neck to her breast. 

“Charge to 300…. Clear!” 

Erin writhed beneath Leo as he kissed down her stomach. He hooked his fingers into her panties and pulled them down. He pushed his boxers down letting his length spring out. He kicked them off and rubbed his thumb over Erin’s clit. “Oh Leo….” she moaned. “So wet already.” Leo smirked.  
  


“Charge to 400…. Clear!” 

Leo pushed into Erin’s warm wet center. “Oohh yes… Leo yes.” Erin moaned. He pumped hard and fast. Erin’s back arched off the couch. “Yes… don’t stop.” she screamed as she fluttered around Leo. 

“Clear!!” 

“Oh god. Oh god! LEO!” Erin screamed. Leo felt her clench tight around his cock, “yes baby that right just like that.” Leo grunted as he plunged deeper. He crashed his lips into Erin’s. She met his thrust needing more she pushed up off her back pushing Leo on his. “Oh you want to ride me?” “Yes…” she moaned as she settled in a rough steady motion. 

“Let’s push another round of epi.” 

She gripped his shoulders as she rode him faster. A shiver shot down her spine. “Yes Erin just like that, come on baby harder.” Leo groaned. Erin sat up and leaned back gripping his thighs as her hips came down harder with each thrust. She felt a tingling in her core the closer she got. “Oh yes yes oh oh. Fuck.” Her head fell back. “Oh god Erin….” her legs trembled. Leo bucked his hips, causing a loud moan. Erin felt a shockwave travel through her from head to toe. A rush of wetness coated Leo. “FUCK…. Oh Leo.” Erin screamed out. Her whole body shook and spasmed above Leo. 

“Charge to 500… Clear!” white ceiling tiles came into view, people in blue scrubs rushed around then it faded to black.

Erin rode Leo harder as her moans got louder. 

Suddenly the living room dissolved around them. Erin’s contorted face faded into the background. Leo’s naked sweaty body faded away too. The couch was all that sat in a dark tunnel with a spotlight shining down on it. A bright light lit up the end of the tunnel. Shouting and crying could be heard from the end of the tunnel. Suddenly something forced the dark tunnel to rush passed. 

“There he is… We almost lost you there. Welcome back.” a dark haired woman in blue scrubs said. The man looked around the room confused. “Liam… Liam… over here.” Liam looked back at the doctor. “Do you know where you are?” She asked as she shined a light in his eyes. “A hospital.”

Liam looks around the hospital room and sees Drake and Callie waiting outside watching. Erin sits in a wheelchair with a big bathrobe on at the foot of the bed. She wheels herself closer and grabs his hand. “Oh Liam…” she sniffled. He reached up and brush her cheek, “Rin… what is it?” Tears roll down her cheeks, “I’ve missed you…” she whispers. “Missed me?” Liam asked. Erin nods, “you’ve been in a coma.” 


	27. Criminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Liam tells Erin about the dreams he had while in the coma. Liam sees Leo for the first time and while jumping out of bed to attack him Erin falls out of the bed. Erin tells Liam what he missed.

“I’m just going to do a neurological exam, okay?” Liam looked back at the doctor and nodded, then turned back to Erin. “Okay bring your legs around to this side of the bed and stand up slowly…” The doctor instructs Liam through the exam and has him answer basic knowledge questions. “Okay you can lay back down now. You’re going to have some soreness in your arms and legs for a few days. You’re going to need to do some physical therapy to get your strength back.” She made some notes on the computer. **  
**

A nurse came over and removed the wires and tubes he no longer needed.

“We will keep you for a few more nights just to observe you. Do you have any questions?” 

“So I was in a coma, I didn’t die?” Liam asked. Erin gasped. “No you didn’t die. On the way to the hospital your heart stopped and they were able to revive you. Then earlier we had to revive you just before you woke up. You have been in a coma for the last three months and you’re doing remarkably well I might add.” the doctor replied.

Liam nodded, “Okay but I remember dying.” Erin grasped his hand as the doctor asked, “What do you remember from the accident?” 

“I remember we were driving across the bridge. The car stalled. And it was raining there was lightning… ah we were talking when a car came speeding towards us and then the car fell off the bridge.” Liam stopped and reached up and felt around his head. “Someone shot me in the head…” he felt a small row of stitches in his hair. “They did shoot at you… the bullet grazed you right here.” the doctor pointed to the side of Liam’s head. “They found the bullet embedded in the headrest. The stitches are from your surgery.” Erin said as she stroked his arm. 

“You did hit your head pretty hard, we had to repair a hematoma. You started to breathe on your own a few days ago. So we were able to remove the ventilator.” the doctor said.

“I remember dying… I floated away from my body.” Liam said nervously. “Near death experiences are very common with coma patients.” the doctor replied. “What about full auditory and visual hallucinations?” Liam asked. The doctor turned from the computer, “what do you mean?” Liam sighed, “I remember dying, I also watched my wife grieve my death over the span maybe more than a year. I saw my funeral, everything. I also saw her pregnant…” Liam’s eyes burned and tears fell. 

“I witnessed her grieving and wanting me to hold her and then her finding out she was pregnant and having to go through it alone.” His shoulder shook. Erin grasped his hand a little tighter. “Sometimes this can happen. It’s the brain’s way of trying to make sense of what is happening around you. Sometimes the things you hear being said around you influence your brain. Tell us about what else you experienced in your ‘dream.’” the doctor said as she sat down. 

Callie and Drake came in and sat down and listened. Liam told them about everything he watched and witnessed during his dream. He left out the parts of what Liam thought was Leo ‘seducing’ Erin. 

“Wait a minute, hold the phone…” Drake moved to the edge of his chair, “you’re telling us that you believed you were a ghost… and that Torchy tried to kill herself. She wouldn’t do that.” Callie rubbed Drake’s back. 

Erin gave him a weak smile, “if you die before me and try to haunt me like what you’re describing, it would only make it worse you know that right?” Liam sighed, “I wanted to comfort you and make it better.” Tears ran down his face. 

Erin stood from the wheelchair, “Catherine stop, you’re supposed to be on bedrest…” the doctor said then gestured towards the wheel chair. 

“I’m fine my husband needs me.” Erin crawled into Liam’s bed, “Li…” she kissed his temple and held him close to her chest, “could you hear us talking to you or around you?” she asked in a low voice. 

Liam looked up and shook his head, “no. Why?” Liam brought his arms around Erin and pulled her tight against his body. Leo walked in the room with a bag of food, “how’s baby girl doing this afternoon?” He chuckled and closed the door softly.

Liam looked over to Leo. Leo set the food on Erin’s bedside table, “I got you every kind of burger they had. Didn’t know what baby girl was craving and you just said burger in the text so…” Liam’s monitor went off. 

Leo looked up, “oh you’re finally awake.” Leo smiled and sat down in the chair by Erin’s hospital bed. Liam’s breathing accelerated. “Liam calm down, you need to breathe…” the doctor said softly. 

Liam ripped the wires and IV off his body. He leaped from the bed causing Erin to fall into the floor. Liam crossed the hospital room and pulled Leo up to his feet and threw him up against the wall. “What the fuck Liam?!” Leo shouted. “Did you touch my wife?!” Leo pushed back on Liam, “what the hell are you talking about?” Leo glanced down at Erin, doubled over on the floor. Leo pushed Liam out of his way and ran over to Erin, “are you okay? What hurts? Is baby girl okay?” He said as he cradled Erin in his arms and lifted her off the floor. 

Liam watched as the heat crept up his neck. “Everyone just calm down…” the doctor said. 

“Get your hands off my wife! NOW!” Drake walked over and tried to calm Liam down, “Li a lot has happened since the accident…” Callie pulled Drake away. Liam glared at Leo as he carried Erin to her bed. “I said get YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!” Liam shouted. 

Leo ignored Liam and set Erin in the bed, “Doc…” Erin winced. “Get away from her!” Liam shouted and yanked Leo away from Erin’s bedside. “LIAM…” Erin shouted. Liam turned his head to look at her. He held Leo up against the door. Erin’s face contorted into a painful look, “fuck… it hurts.” 

“Li…” Leo said breathing heavy. Liam looked back at his brother, “why are you all over her…. Huh why… why do you keep calling her baby girl!?” he shouted in Leo’s face. “That is enough!” the doctor shouted. “All this stress isn’t good for Catherine or the baby. And YOU should be in bed.” she pointed at Liam.

Liam looked at the doctor and then Erin, holding her stomach. “She’s pregnant…. Li… she’s pregnant. I was just making sure she was okay…” Leo breathed out. 

Liam let go of Leo and ran over to Erin’s side, “Rin, are you okay? I’m sorry.” He brought her hand to his lips and trailed kisses up her arm. “Stop… I don’t know what the fuck just happened but whatever your problem with Leo is you need to work it out.” Erin said and pulled her hand away as the doctor examined her. “We need to get OB in here.” the doctor said to a nurse. She nodded and walked over to the nurses’ desk.

Soon another doctor came into the room, “Catherine… I thought I told you needed to be in bed what happened?” She pulled an ultrasound machine into the room, Leo and Drake left the room. 

Erin pulled her robe open and pulled her hospital gown up to reveal her baby bump. Liam looked at Erin’s belly and reached for her hand. Her hand trembled in his as the doctor ran the wound over her stomach. “22 weeks along isn’t far enough,” Erin whispered. The doctor shook her head, “no not really, some have survived but it’s a very low chance of survival.” Erin tightened her hand around Liam’s as she felt another sharp pain in her belly. “Okay I’m going to give you something to stop your contractions and check on you and baby girl in an hour.” 

Liam’s face fell, “he wasn’t calling _you_ … baby girl.” he sighed. Erin shook her head and reached up to cup Liam’s cheek, “what is going on baby?”

“Leo kept calling you baby girl in my dream… he also kissed you and some other stuff happened.” Liam looked up at Erin. She grimaced, “ _ew_ you had a sex dream about me and…” Liam nodded. “He wouldn’t do that Li.” she raked her hand through Liam’s have as the doctor stuck a syringe into Erin’s IV tube. Callie and the doctor left the room. “It felt so real… Leo kept pictures of you on his phone and he took care of you. He loved you.” 

Leo cracked the door, “is it safe?” Erin looked at Leo then Liam, “give us a minute.” Erin scooted over in the bed and patted the mattress next to her. “Come here.” Liam crawled up next to her. “You know that I will never love anyone but you right?” she whispered. Liam wrapped his arms tight around her. “I know but I wasn’t here for you. I wouldn’t blame you if you-” Erin pressed her finger against his lips. 

“Stop, it wasn’t real. I couldn’t do that, Leo is just my friend. This is real though.” Erin took Liam’s hand and pressed it on her belly as another contraction started. He felt her tense under his hand. Her nails dug into his arm. “Ow.” she hissed. Liam felt her relax after a few minutes. He let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “Oh my poor girl.” “Don’t do that, I’m strong, this is nothing.” she grinned. 

Liam kisses her temple then her shoulder, the crook of her neck, “Li…” she let out a little whimper. Liam smiled, “really you in preterm labor Rin. How could you possibly…” “three months Li. three long horrible months without you.” Liam glanced around the room. “You know I read somewhere that stimulation can help with painful contractions.” he smirked. Erin cocked her head to the side, “hmm.” Liam hand slipped further down. Erin shook her head, “Wait. No we are not doing that here.” Liam smirked and kissed her shoulder again, “I love you.” “Love you too.” 

Liam rubbed his hand over her belly and snuggled into her side. He glanced at the TV. The news was on, “Local deputy’s death ruled a suicide earlier this morning by the Marion County Coronor’s office. Stephen Sullivan of Hollow Brook was found dead on the morning of July 12th. He left a confession of all his crimes…” Erin muted the TV. 

Liam looked at her seeing her cheeks flush. He leaned in, “did you have something to do with that?” Erin squeezed his hand, “don’t worry about it.” Liam thought he should be a little upset with her but he was more relieved than mad. “I want details.” he whispered. Erin pointed up. Liam looked at the little camera pointed at the hospital bed. “Were you at least safe?” Erin sighed. 

She looked over at the worried Liam and thought maybe a change of subject. She looked down at Liam’s hand intertwined with hers, “We found Shantel still alive.” She heard a gasp next to her. “What? How?” 

“Once upon a midnight dreary…” Erin gave Liam a small grin and began to tell him all he missed but left out the Stephen parts. 

——

3 months ago. 

Liam and Erin sit in the flooding car on the edge of the river. Erin could feel her head pounding, she just wanted to sleep. “No baby wake up. Erin wake up!” Liam shouted down at her. He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers, “please Erin wake up. Please.” A light flooded the car, Erin squinted and opened her eyes. 

Erin looked up at Liam holding his hand out in front of him. 

“You alright there boy.” the officer called out. No. This is going to end badly. She thought. “My wife! She needs help! Please!” She watched Liam lean out of the window and shout towards the front of the car. “Please help my wife.” 

“Don’t move. Put the gun down!” Erin held her breath. She reached for her phone and dialed 911. Erin sat up on her knees in the floorboard and peeked over the dash. Steven stood in front of the car with his gun drawn. Erin moved careful not to make any noise and turned back to Liam. “What? Sir I don’t have a–” She reached up and grabbed Liam’s arm, as soon as she heard the shot fired she yanked. Liam slumped forward hitting his head on the steer wheel. 

She heard a car door slam and then Stephen’s car speed away. Erin pushed Liam up and checked him for a gunshot wound. She sighed in relief when she only found a small graze on the side of his head. Then she picked up her phone, “Hello? Is anyone there? I heard a gunshot…” She could barely hear the operator. She took a deep breath.

“Yes… I’m here.” she looked around the outside of the car, “I was just in a car accident on the south bridge off highway 227 in Marion County… we’re in the river below.” she took another strangled breath, “Please hurry… you’re going to need to send a med flight. My husband hit his head pretty hard.” Erin tried to control her breathing as she gently patted Liam’s cheek, “wake up Liam.” “Ma’am we have a helicopter on its way just stay with me, is he breathing?” 

Erin leaned in and pressed her ear to Liam’s chest, “Yes.” she dropped her phone and started to climb out of the car. She walked around the car and tried to shake Liam. “Liam come on wake up.” Liam let out a groan. She saw a fire truck pull onto the bridge first. 

Erin walked around to the back of the car and broke out the back window, then reached in and pulled out an emergency bag she insisted Liam put in the car. She pulled out a few road flares but they wouldn’t light in the rain. “Thank god I don’t listen.” she whispered as she pulled out the flare gun that Liam told her they would never use. She loaded it and shot a round into the sky. 

Soon she saw a few Marion county sheriffs’ cars pull onto the bridge. She shot off another round into the sky. “Ma’am…” one of the firefighters said, running down to the car. “Oh thank god please help me. My husband hit his head. He’s still breathing but he’s unconscious.” She ran to Liam’s side of the car. 

A helicopter landed nearby as a dozen firefighters worked on cutting the car open while one applied ointment and gauze to Erin’s cuts. “Hold still.” Erin swatted his hands away and walked towards the paramedics. They pulled Liam onto a stretcher. Erin ran behind the paramedics. With help she climbed into the helicopter and held Liam’s hand. 

——

“Screw a bachelor party for Liam… He’s had one. I’m doing Erin’s bachelorette party.” Leo pointed at Max. “Oooh I want to help.” Javi laughed. “You got it.” Leo helped Drake set the table. Nonna stood at the stove cooking. 

Callie’s phone rang, she didn’t recognize the number, “hello?” “Callie, it’s Erin… we were in an accident. I need you guys to get to the county hospital as soon as you can. They have Liam in surgery.” Erin said into a nurse’s cell phone while a worker entered her and Liam’s information. 

“Okay we are on our way.” Callie said into the phone and the call disconnected. 

—–

Erin waited in a triage room for a doctor for hours. The door opened, “about damn time can you hurry and stitch this up.” Erin pointed to her side and then her head as she turned to see a nurse with Leo, Drake, Max and Callie. “Oh dammit.” Leo walked over, “sis you’re bleeding…” Erin swatted his hand away, “I know that don’t touch it… where the hell is that doctor?” 

Erin walked out to the nurses station, “ah hi I’ve been waiting for hours for someone to fix my face and this…” Erin pulled her shirt up to show a long cut on her side that had bleed through the gauze the paramedic applied. 

“If you don’t get someone over here I will do it myself!” She yelled and started to walk back. “Erin…” she heard a familiar voice. She turned to see an old friend, “oh thank god you still work here…” A young doctor walked over and started to pull her in for a hug when he saw the blood. “What the hell happened to you this time?” 

“Car accident.” she grinned. “Uh who is this?” Leo asked. Erin turned, “oh this is Jax. He’s the one that fixed my face after that asshole I dated kidnapped me.” Jax chuckled, “it’s nice to see you’re still as blunt as ever. Get in this room before you bleed out.” 

Erin followed Jax into the exam room. He pulled out a suture kit and patted the exam table. “Hurry up. I have–” “Yeah I know you have something most likely illegal to do.” Jax smiled. Leo walked to the other side of the table and watched. “So how long have you guys known each other?” Leo asked. 

“Long enough to know not to ask questions.” Jax answered. Erin nodded. “You know you’re going to need an MRI right? The paramedics put on the chart that you hit your head.” Jax said. “No, I’m fine.” She looked over her shoulder at Leo, “After he’s done we have something to do.” Leo nodded.

——-

After stitching her up Jax gave her a few shots of lidocaine, “are you sure you don’t want something stronger?” Erin shook her head and stood, “need my head clear.” 

She met Callie, Drake and Leo outside the hospital far off in the parking lot where the cameras didn’t reach. “Okay, Callie, Drake, you guys stay here with bumpkins. Don’t call us… I’ll call you.” Callie nodded. 

Leo and Erin got into Callie’s car and drove back to the estate. 

Leo pulled into the garage, Javi met them inside. “Help me with this.” Erin pointed to a covered car. Leo walked over and helped her uncover a black 60’s model Cadillac Coupe DeVille. “Nice.” Leo nodded, “who does this belong to?” Erin walked around to the back of the car and removed the license plate. “It’s Nonna’s. It hasn’t been driven off the estate since the late 70s, so no one will recognize it parked near his house.” Leo nodded. Erin put a Washington state license plate on the car, then walked over to a shelf. 

Javi pushed the shelf over revealing a dark blue door. Erin entered a code on the door handle and walked in. Leo followed. She flipped a switch and bright florescent lights fluttered on. Along each wall are rows of various kinds of rifles, in the center of the room is an island. “Holy… mother of god. Erin…” Leo said as he looked around at the endless amount of rifles and guns of every variety. “What does your father not have a weapons room?” Erin chuckled and walked over to an island in the middle of the room. “Not like this…” Leo watched her press on the drawers, one by one they floated open. Erin walked over to a closet and pulled a large duffle bag out. Leo walked over to the island and looked through the drawers. 

Each drawer is lined in a foam with each gun nestled in formed pockets. The very top drawer is lined in purple velvet fabric and it lit up as Leo pulled it open. There are seven hand guns lined up. Leo started to pick up the biggest of them when Javi cleared his throat. Leo looked up at him.

“Those are Erin’s favorites; I wouldn’t touch them.” Javi said as he pulled Leo’s hands away. “Does she not like it when someone touches them?” Leo asked. “That and they may be linked to some crimes.” Javi shrugs. “They aren’t linked to any crimes, those get disposed of.” Erin said as she pulled clothing out of a closet.

“Put these one.” She handed Leo a pair of black jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. 

Leo nodded and walked around a partition to change. Erin pulled out a few handguns, just in case they needed them. She pulled out a pair of black leather gloves for her and a larger pair for Leo. Then a long rope and packed it all in the duffle bag. 

Leo walked out dressed in his new gear, “Javi will help you load up all this.” She walked around the partition and changed into a dry black skinny jeans and black long sleeve shirt. She slid on a pair of knee high riding boots and slid a few daggers into them. She didn’t anticipate using anything other than the rope but you can never be too careful. She pulled on her black leather jacket, she looked in the mirror. She ran her fingers down the zipper of her jacket, “been a while.” she whispered. She sighed and walked out. 

“So what’s the plan?” Leo asked as she walked out. Leo looked over. Erin filled her inner breast pockets with loaded magazine clips. “Plan A: we break into his house while he’s sleeping, then use the rope to strangle him then hang him. Javi, do you have that confession?” Erin asked. 

Javi nodded and pulled out a baggie with a letter inside. “That letter has every crime I was able to link to him listed and his confession he gave me a few weeks ago.” Leo cocked his head to the side, “how did you get that?” Erin pulled out an amber vile from her jacket pocket. “Promise me you won’t tell Liam.” Leo sighed, “sure.” “This is MDA and Ketamine. I met Stephen at a bar in the city a few weeks ago. I had the bartender slip him some of this and he sang like a bird. It causes black outs so he doesn’t even remember meeting me at the bar.” Erin shrugged. 

“How do you know about this mix or whatever?” Leo asked. “I told you about my ex. She used it a lot.” Erin said as she shoved the vile into her pocket. “If we have to use this again we’ll have to drag him out to Burnswick to the docks. I have a boat on standby already. If we have to we’ll go out into international waters and dispose of him, that’s Plan B. I really would rather his crimes be known so his father will be investigated.” 

Leo nodded, “okay.” He walked out to the car as Erin locked up the weapons room. 

She slid into the driver’s seat, “I really appreciate this Leo. You don’t have to get involved if you don’t want to… I can get Tony to do it.” Leo shook his head, “no he tried to kill my brother and you. I want him dead.” 

—–

Erin parked a few houses down from Stephen’s. She pulled out her night vision binoculars and watched Stephen sit on his couch watching TV. Leo watched with his own set from the passenger seat. 

He saw a brunette sit down next to Stephen and snuggle into his side. “Huh.” Leo pulled his binoculars back and looked again. “Are you seeing this?” he asked. Erin sighed, “yeah… do you think he’s keeping her hostage?” Just then the girl stood without being prompted and removed her shirt and slid down her pants. She straddled Stephen’s hips and kissed him deeply. “Guess not.” Erin said as she leaned in closer to get a better look. 

Leo sat back and brought his binoculars down, “didn’t the county just have her declared legally dead?” Erin looked over, “they shouldn’t have. Georgia requires someone to be missing for four consecutive years.” Leo looked back at the couple, Stephen now had Shantel bent over the side of the couch. Shantel sat on her elbow scrolling through her phone. 

“I swear I read in the newspaper that Judge Sullivan had her declared legally dead.” Leo said then turned back to Erin. Forty minutes pass. Erin looks back up at the couple still going at it, “he must be getting some assistance from some little blue pills seriously doubt he can last this long in one go.” 

“Maybe… or he’s figured out that edging thing.” Leo mused. “Gross. I don’t need to know what sexual techniques you read about bro. And from the looks of it highly doubt that’s the case.” Erin giggled. 

She looked back a little while later at the couple panting but now laying on the floor still. “Oh finally they’re done. Do you think Stephen’s the type that just passes out after?” A few minutes later they watch Shantel stand and walk to the back of the house. Stephen laid in the floor eye’s closed, his chest rising and falling evenly. 

Leo looked over, “what are we going to do with Shantel?” Erin scratched her chin, “hmm. We could slip her some of this…” she held out the vile. “She’ll pass out and the police will find her in the morning.” She looked back at the house, “but I kinda want to know why she faked her death.” 

“Let’s go.” Erin said as she stepped out of the car. She slid her gloves on as she walked across the street. Leo grabbed their gear and they slid into some shrubbery to conceal themselves. 

Erin stepped silently onto the back porch. Stephen had a 15 foot tall privacy fence that surrounded the backyard. She looked around for cameras, nothing, how could he be so stupid? She checked the door handle and it turned without effort. Leo watched for Erin to signal him. After she looked inside the kitchen she held her hand behind her back and gave the all clear. 

Leo silently walked up behind her as she slid into the door and crotched down. Leo did the same behind her after sliding the duffle into the door. 

“Okay Shantel walked up those stairs… Let’s handle her first so she doesn’t scream then then the lump in there.” Erin whispered. Leo nodded. 

Erin pulled out a dagger from her boot and glanced around the corner before crossing the hall to the back staircase. She crawled up the stairs excruciatingly slow with Leo following up behind her to keep a lookout. 

Erin stopped at the top of the stairs, she spotted a bedroom door cracked and a lamp dimly lit the room. She stood to her full height and hid in the shadows. She held her hand out signaling Leo to stay.

Shantel laid on the bed, her eyes closed. Erin held her hand out and Leo placed a roll of duct tape in it. Erin crept into the bedroom. She stood over the sleeping Shantel, wondering why she would go along with whatever lies Stephen told her. 

Erin quickly ripped the end of the tape up and wrapped it around Shantel’s mouth before Shantel could react. Leo came in and helped bind her hands and feet together. 

They carried her down to Stephen’s basement and locked the door. “Okay now Stephen then we’ll get our answers from her.” Erin whispered as they crept down the hall to the front room. She stopped and pointed to a picture frame. Leo leaned in. Inside was a Marriage Certificate with Stephen’s and Shantel’s names on it. 

Leo shrugged as they crept into the living room. Stephen still laid passed out on the floor. Erin closed the curtains. Leo tied Stephen’s feet together. Stephen let out a groan and flinched a little but never woke. Erin straddled Stephen’s chest and dug her knees into his shoulders, “hmm babe… come on now you just had your Stevie time.” 

“Is that what you call 55 minutes of you giving it your all and the girl not even climaxing?” Erin said with a sinister laugh. Stephen’s eyes flew open. Before he could react Leo slipped the noose over his neck and tightened. 

Leo tugged on the rope. Erin keeps eye contact with Stephen, “this is for trying to kill my husband.” Leo pulled back harder. Erin watched Stephen’s eyes bulge out, his gasps for air. Stephen’s arm slipped out from under her he reached across the floor to his pants and hoister. Erin drove her knee into his wrist as he touched the handle of his gun. 

Erin grabbed the gun and put it up to Stephen’s temple. Stephen let out a strangled cry. “This is more fitting since this is how you planned my husband’s death. Tell me Stephen… who helped you?” Erin asked as she pulled the hammer back on the gun. 

Stephen gasped, “I’ll tell you whatever you want just don’t kill me.” 

“Talk.” she pressed the gun harder into his skull. 

“Zelda… she helped me. Claudia and Nadia told me where you were going to be and Zelda let me in the garage…” he gasped. “Keep going.” 

“I pulled the alternator from the car. Then I waited for you at the brid–” Erin pulled the trigger. Blood splattered up onto her face and across the floor landing on the ruffles of the floral couch next to them. Leo looked up. Tears of frustration rolled down her cheeks. Her eye twitched. She pulled the hammer back on the gun again. Leo grabbed her hand, “don’t… he’s dead. Shoot again and it won’t look like a suicide.”  
  


A painful cry ripped through her throat. Leo reached up and wiped the blood and tears off her face. “It’ll to be over soon.” Erin nodded.

Leo pulled Stephen’s confession out of the plastic bag with his gloved hands and laid it on the coffee table. 

Erin stood and walked down the basement with Leo. 

Shantel laid on the floor next to the washer. Erin kicked her shoulder, “Wake up.” Leo pulled Shantel up to her feet, Erin reached over and ripped the tape off Shantel’s mouth. 

Erin pointed the gun at Shantel’s chest, “Start talking.” Shantel laughed, “or what you’ll shoot me… you wouldn’t.” Erin pointed the gun at Shantel’s knee and pulled the trigger. Shantel let out a loud gasp and fell down to the ground. “You don’t know shit about me.” Erin kneeled beside her and pressed her thumb into the gunshot wound. “Now why did you fake your death?” 

Shantel took in a strangled breath, “insurance money… Stephen said it would take a few months but we would have the money and we could run away.” Erin laughed, “you’re so stupid… You know he would have just used you until he got bored then killed you and collected the money and on top of that why kill you or fake your death for $5000.00 that’s what I paid you in two weeks. That can’t be it what else?” 

Shantel nodded nervously, “he knows Liam’s father. Connie or Corn something… whatever his name is… we met him in New York. He’s been paying Stephen for information.” Erin looked up at Leo then back at Shantel. “Do you have any idea what kind of hell you put your family or my family through?” Shantel shrugged and let out a laugh, “You… You talked my grandmother into selling you my inheritance. Maggie’s was going to be mine. Then you swooped in and took over. My family thinks you’re a goddamn saint. Fuck you and your family.”

Erin stood and looked at Leo, “I’ve heard enough, have you?” Leo nodded. Erin raised the gun to Shantel’s head and fired the gun. 

Shantel fell to the floor and spasmed a few times. Leo took the gun and shot her again. Erin left the duct tape on the washer and walked up the stairs. She pulled the rope from Stephen’s body. Making sure to clean any evidence that pointed to her and Leo. She placed the gun in Stephen’s hand and pressed his finger against the trigger.

Leo was standing at Stephen’s computer. He opened the browser and looked through the browser history. He clicked on the bank website and it loaded to a page that already had his password and username filled in. Leo shook his head, “he made this way too easy.” He waited for the bank transactions to load and scrolled through the list. He stopped when he saw a deposit from Rayne Industries. He snapped a picture of it then closed the browser. “She wasn’t lying. Three days ago Rayne Industries payroll deposited $300,000.00 into his account.” Leo said as he looked back at Erin. 

“Why?” Leo shrugged, “I have no idea.” 

—–

Erin pulled onto the estate’s driveway and around the back of the house. Javi already had a fire going. Leo nodded in approval. Erin parked the car in the garage. She stepped out and hung her jacket in the closet. Leo started cleaning the car as she walked out to the fire and stripped down to her bra and panties, then threw her clothes on the fire. Javi wrapped a blanket around her. 

“Leo and I will take care of the rest.” Javi said then hugged her. Erin walked into the house as Leo walked to the fire and stripped down then tossed his clothes in the fire. 

—–

Erin sat next on the couch waiting for Leo, so they could head back to the hospital. Leo walked down the stairs. She stood and felt a rush go to her head. Erin wobbled and fell to the floor, hitting her head again. Leo ran over, “Erin…” She opened her eyes, “I’m not feeling too good. My head…” she felt the room spinning. Her vision blurred. Leo pushed her eyes open. One of her pupils was blown. “Shit.” he cradled her and carried her to the car. 

He drove to the hospital, “hey stay awake over there.” he nudged her to keep her awake every few miles. 

He pulled into the ambulance bay and carried her inside. Jax was standing at the nurses’ desk. “I think she has a concussion maybe…” Leo said as he sat her down in a wheelchair. 

Jax nodded and rushed her to imaging. 

A few hours later Leo sat next to Liam’s bed with Drake, Callie and Max. 

Jax walked into the room. “This is Dr. Forester. She’s the head or neuro here and did Liam’s surgery and Erin’s…” He pointed to a short brunette. “This is Dr. Robinson, she is the head of OB.” he pointed to a tall blond. 

Callie stood, “ah why do we need an OB doctor?” 

The doctors all stepped to the side as the OR staff wheeled Erin’s bed into the room. “Catherine is about 12 weeks pregnant with a baby girl.” Callie shook her head, “That’s impossible… sorry but I was there when she tried to have a baby a few years ago and several doctors told her it was impossible.” 

Leo looked over at Erin. She was still sedated. He looked back at the doctors, Dr. Robinson stood at the computer reading through all of Erin’s medical history. 

She turned back. “Dr. Reynolds was her doctor back then correct?” Callie nodded. Dr. Robinson sighed, “I shouldn’t tell you this but he was sued several times for malpractice. He constantly mixed up patient charts and from what I’m reading here that is exactly what happened with Catherine’s. She shouldn’t have ever gone through any of the treatments he put her through. I’ll have a resident check on her throughout the night.” 

Dr. Forrester stepped forward, “Okay she had a small bleed in her brain from hitting her head during the car accident. If this guy wouldn’t have brought her in when he did, she wouldn’t still be alive. We repaired it and she should make a full recovery. She has a small incision on the right side so we didn’t have to shave very much hair off.” 

—–

One month later. 

Erin was released a week after the surgery but stayed at Liam’s side when she wasn’t dealing with the police. Liam was still on a ventilator in a coma. He did have some reactions to touch and sound. So the doctors were hopeful. 

Zelda, Claudia and Nadia all confessed to helping Stephen and were all charged with attempted murder, assault with a deadly weapon and conspiracy to murder. Stephen and Shantel’s bodies were found two weeks later. The Georgia Bureau of Investigations had internal affairs open up an investigation looking into all the crimes Stephen committed and they put Gerald on paid leave pending the investigation. 

Callie sat with Erin next to Liam’s bed. They played cards as they talked about Zelda and her daughters’ arrest, “… so now we need to hire a new house manager and stable hand and housekeepers.” Callie said as she drew a card. Erin nodded. Drake sat on the other side of Liam’s bed. “I can help in the stables.” he said. 

“I mean I don’t have anything better to do…” he shrugged. Callie giggled, “what, you don’t want to be my house husband?” Drake grinned and shook his head, “no… besides you two already have Javi as the house husband.” 

Erin giggled, “ugh now I have to pee. Dammit Walker.” She stood and ran to the bathroom. Callie walked over to Drake and kissed the top of his head. 

Stephen’s Funeral

Erin and Leo both decided to go to the wake. Erin dressed in a long black dress with a black and white tweed jacket and black sunglasses and heels. Leo in a nice black suit. They walked slowly to the open casket. She recognized everyone in the room except one face. She nudged Leo’s arm. Leo followed his gaze, “what the hell is he doing here?” Leo asked as he made eye contact with his father. 

Erin pulled a brooch from her purse. Leo looked down as she pinned it to Stephen’s suit jacket. He grinned and poked the golden phoenix brooch, “trying to send a signal there?” he whispered. “Yes… since your father didn’t get the message the first time.” Erin pulled a red rose from the arrangement in front of the casket and tucked in Stephen’s hands. “Now doesn’t he look nice.” she held back a giggle. 

They sat down and listened to the sermon. Then the family member’s tell stories. They watched Cornelius pay his respects. Erin grinned when she saw fear flicker in his eyes as he looked down at the brooch. He turned and made eye contact with him. Erin smiled and wiggled her fingers as she waved at him. 

Red crept up his neck. Cornelius turned on his heel and walked swiftly out of the church. They didn’t see him at the graveside. 

Leo held a large black umbrella over them as they stood in the rain next to the gravestones. Shantel’s parents stood at their daughter’s grave glaring at Stephen’s casket being lowered. 

After watching his casket descend, Erin hand delivered a loaf of her famous apple fritter bread to Gerald. Two guards escorted Leo and Erin back to her car. 

Leo drove her to the Catholic church down the street. Even though she hates religion with a passion she wanted to light a candle for Shantel’s mother. Leo watched from the back of the pews as she said a prayer and turned back. 

As Erin was walking back to him she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She grabbed a hold of a pew so she wouldn’t faint. “Ow…” she tried to breathe deep as Leo walked over and helped her to the car. 

——

One month later

Erin went in for an ultrasound with Callie. Once they got back home Erin realized she was bleeding. Callie took her back to the hospital. 

Dr. Robinson admitted Erin into the hospital. “You are to be on strict bed rest for the next few months. On top of the bleeding and abdominal pain, your blood pressure is elevated. You may need to stay in the hospital for a while.” Tears welled up in Erin’s eyes. “We’ll make sure to put you in Liam’s room.” the doctor assured her. 

—–

Three weeks later

Erin sat next to Liam’s bed talking to him. Leo came into the room, “how’s my niece doing?” “She’s hungry.” Erin giggled. “Ah yes… you asked for that ridiculously large salad from the diner.” He chuckled and sat a plastic bag on the table next to her. Leo reached over, “can I?” Erin nodded and poked her belly out. Leo cupped his hand on Erin’s belly. Erin felt the baby move and kick. “Did you feel that?” Leo asked. 

Erin nodded, “She’s always moving around but I haven’t felt it on the outside before.” Erin grabbed her belly as the baby kicked again. “Uncle Leo’s baby girl is going to be really active.” Leo chuckled. 

Erin dug into the salad as Leo checked Liam. “His face isn’t swollen anymore.” he said he brushed Liam’s hair back. Erin shoved her loaded fork in and nodded. Leo sat down. 

A choking sound came from Liam. Erin sat up, “was that Li?” Liam made a gurgling sound. Leo ran out to the nurse, “I think he’s choking?” 

The nurse came in. Erin sat with tears rolling down her face. “Okay. He’s breathing on his own.” the nurse said as she walked behind the head of the bed. She flatten the bed out and gently removed the breathing tube and turned the ventilator off. 

She raised the bed again. Erin held Liam’s hand, “oh mon cheri you scared me.” Liam squeezed her hand. “Oh my god.” Erin stood. 

“He just squeezed my hand.” she squealed. “Liam can you hear me?” she brushed his cheek. Liam let out a groan. The nurse walked out to the desk and picked up the phone. 

The doctor came in and examined Liam. She checked his pupils and ran the blunt end of a scalpel handle along his feet. She checked all his reflexes, “okay he may wake any day now.” 

——

Present day.

Liam nodded, “mmkay. did we adopt a scruffy cat too?” Erin giggled, “No but Max tried to get me too several times. He kept showing me pictures of cats when he would come up and visit us.” 

A few hours passed of Erin still having preterm labor pains. The doctor gave her another round of drugs to try and stop the labor. But the contractions were still consistent.

Erin sat in her bed panting. Liam pressed the nurses’ buttons as he held her hand. The nurses ran in the room, “she’s in a lot of pain… ” Erin felt a gush between her legs. She raised the blankets and saw blood. She ripped the blanket off, “no… no…” Another sharp pain shot through her. 

The doctor came into the room. “Catherine, just take slow breaths for me…” She grabbed some gloves and walked over, “you’re going to feel some pressure.” 

After examining the doctor turned to the nurse, “book an OR.” She turned back to Catherine and Liam, “Catherine… you’re hemorrhaging we have to deliver right now.” Erin shook her head, “no.” Liam looked down at Erin, “Rin… this isn’t a decision.” “Yes it is.” 

“Catherine… without delivery you will bleed out and the baby won’t survive. She has a small chance if we go now.” the doctor said in a soft soothing voice. “She won’t survive… no.” Erin sobbed. 

Liam gripped her hand tighter, “Rin look at me.” Erin looked up. “If she doesn’t we can make more babies. We can’t make another you please… listen to the doctor.” Erin nodded, “okay.” 

“Okay let's go…” Dr. Robinson said as a team of nurses rushed into the room. 


	28. Sweater Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Erin gives birth to her and Liam’s daughter. Erin and Liam visit baby girl in the hospital. They give her a name. A few weeks pass, Liam accidentally calls Erin and leaves an inappropriate voicemail. Thanksgiving is here and the family decide to have a big dinner. Erin invites her cousin Riley in hopes of setting up Leo. The family setup a nursery for Erin.

_Previously:_

_After examining the doctor turned to the nurse, “book an OR.” She turned back to Catherine and Liam, “Catherine… you’re hemorrhaging we have to deliver right now.” Erin shook her head, “no.” Liam looked down at Erin, “Rin… this isn’t a decision.” “Yes it is.”_

_“Catherine… without delivery you will bleed out and the baby won’t survive. She has a small chance if we go now.” the doctor said in a soft soothing voice. “She won’t survive… no.” Erin sobbed._

_Liam gripped her hand tighter, “Rin look at me.” Erin looked up. “If she doesn’t we can make more babies. We can’t make another you please… listen to the doctor.” Erin nodded, “okay.”_

_“Okay let's go…” Dr. Robinson said as a team of nurses rushed into the room._

_——_

Present:

A team of hospital staff comes in and starts to wheel Erin out. “Make sure we get everything prepared for an emergency caesarean. And call down to the NICU and make sure they have a bed ready and the respiratory therapist on call.” 

A nurse walks over to me, “Okay, are you the daddy?” I nod. “Okay they have a pediatric surgeon on standby for the baby. Catherine will be placed under general anesthetic because of how emergent this case is.” “Okay is that safe for the baby?” I ask as she nods. “You’ll have to stay here. I will have someone come and give you updates.” 

I can feel a lump lodge in my throat. I nod and clear my throat, “okay why can’t I go with her?” I ask watching them wheel her away. _I missed the whole pregnancy. I should have been here for her and now I can’t even be there to see our daughter born._ “It’s because she’ll be under general anesthesia. We can’t allow you in because of that.” 

As we walk out into the hall Leo grabs my arm, “what’s going on?” “They have to deliver the baby early… and I can’t go with her.” I sigh. “She’s going to be okay Li.” 

I watch them wheel her to an elevator. Erin turns her head and looks at me with a worried look. She reaches out for me, I run up to her side and smile, “I’ll see you in a little while Rin. Love you. Listen to the doctors.” I kiss her forehead as the elevator dings and opens. “Okay this is as far as you can go.” The nurses force our hands apart and wheel her into the elevator. 

Callie walks over and leads me back to the room. 

—–

A couple hours later the OR staff wheels Erin back into the room. I climb out of bed and walk over to hers. “Hey…” I brush her hair back. 

I look down at Erin as she reaches up and rubs my cheek, “you’re so cute. Isn’t he cute?” She looks back at the nurse taking her blood pressure. “Yes.” All the nurses in the room reply. I smile down at Erin, “you’re the better looking one of us babe.” I lean down and kiss her cheek. “Ahh and he’s the sweetest.” I hear one of the nurses say. “How did it go?” I ask. “Okay, the baby was able to be resuscitated and they are doing surfactant therapy on her right now and giving her steroids to help her lungs.” I nod. “Once they are ready for you to see the baby the doctor will come and get you. Catherine may be a little loopy for a few hours. I will check on her in a little while.” The nurse says as she leaves the room. 

“Liam.” I look back down at Erin. “I’m sorry I killed our baby.” Erin says in a low voice. I wipe Erin’s tears away, “Hey… no Rin, she’s still alive and you have nothing to be sorry about. You did great.” I lean down and kiss her forehead. 

Leo pulls a chair over for me to sit in. “Thanks.” 

I hear Erin sniffle. I sit down next to her, “it’s going to be okay, she’s half you so you know she’ll kick ass.” I kiss her fingers. 

A few hours pass, I lay on the bed next to Erin holding her while she cries into my chest. I hear a tap on the door and sit up. A doctor walks in and sits on the stool, “Okay we have some good news and some not so good news. The good news is that the baby was further along than the ultrasound machine initially calculated. She was in there at least three or four weeks longer. She weighs just 2 pounds and she is 15 inches long.” 

“What’s the bad news?” Erin asks. “She’s going to have a long road ahead. She’ll need to stay in the hospital for a few months to continue developing. She needs surfactant therapy to keep her lungs open…” He stops when he hears Erin let out a sob then hide her face in my chest. “Can we see her?” I ask. 

The doctor nods, “yes, I’ll have a nurse come get you guys.” he stands and walks out of the room. “I did this, it’s my fault… she can’t breath because my stupid body wouldn’t keep her safe…” I tighten my arms around her, “shh… this isn’t your fault…” I kiss her forehead, “she’s going to be okay.” “You don’t know that.” Erin cries harder. “Yes I do. She already has your sassiness and attitude.” I rub small circles on her back. “You haven’t met her yet. You can’t possibly know her personality yet.” 

“Well she’s making a dramatic entrance.” Erin looks up at me, “this isn’t funny.” A nurse brings a wheelchair over, Erin starts to sit up but winces. I help her stand, I wrap my arms gently around her and lower her into the chair. “I can do it myself…” she whispers. “I know.” I follow the nurse down to the NICU floor pushing Erin. 

She turns and stops us, “you’ll need to sanitize your hands and put these gowns on.” She hands us paper gowns after squirting some forming sanitizer into our hands. I pull mine on then drape Erin’s around her. “Okay are you ready to meet your bundle of joy?” the nurse asks as she slides the glass door open. 

I push Erin into the room, there are a few incubators in the room. A couple is off to the side, sits looking into one that’s glowing blue. The nurse stops at the farthest one. “Here she is.” I push Erin up to one side of a small incubator with a pink blanket laying over the top. I sit on the other side. The baby lays inside with a breathing tube strapped to her face. A little white tube coming out of her nose. Wires stuck to her chest. “So we have this breast pump for you… we’ll start that in a little bit.” the nurse says as she puts a black bag on the table next to Erin. 

“For right now you can reach in and comfort her by just laying your hand over her. Try not to rub her… too much stimulation will put too much stress on her.” 

The nurse opens the little doors on the sides and walks out of the room. I slowly reach in and rest my hand over top of her. My hand covers most of her body and arms, all I can see of her is her tiny feet, the bottom half of her legs and her little head. “She’s so small…” Erin whispers. “She takes after you my little firecracker.” I grin. “How can you be so calm…” Erin looks at me through the little holes. 

“Rin… I thought I lost you forever… Now I have you and this little rebel princess. I know she’ll be okay because she’s part you and part me. We survived, she will too.” 

—–

6 weeks later

Baby girl is squirming and letting out small cries as she waits to be fed. “Hi there baby girl. Is momma taking too long?” I say softly as I hold my hand over her. Erin walks back in the NICU with her breast pump and two bottles of breast milk. “Oh hush it takes a while to pump.” she says, handing the bottles to the nurse. Erin watches the nurse mix the milk with a powder formula to help the baby gain weight faster. 

“You know we have to name her at some point.” I say as Erin hovers and watches the nurse feed our baby through her feeding tube. 

Baby girl now has a mask instead of a breathing tube. Still another week before we can hold her. Erin sits next to me, “what ridiculous names do you have picked out this time?” “My names are not ridiculous. She should have a name that reflects her badassness.” I shrug. 

“If I catch you calling her Ripley again…” Erin sighs. I chuckle, “okay fine I won’t name her after movie heroes. What names do you have?” “Ember?” she shrugs. “Veto. You know I think we should name her after you.” I reply. Erin looks over, “ah no. You know how I feel about naming her Catherine. Too many damn Catherines in my family.” 

Erin smiles, “We could name her after you…” “What? No.” I shake my head. “But Alexandra is a nice name or Sandrine, that’s the French version of it…” “Veto. She doesn’t need to be named after her father.” I scratch my chin. “I was named after my father…” Erin shrugs, “We could call her James.” I shake my head, “veto. Besides you don’t like your middle name.” 

“I never said I didn’t like it. It’s kinda nice when I want to fool people.” she smiles then pulls out her phone. “What about Clarice?” I ask. Erin giggles, “seriously Clarice?” I nod, “why what’s wrong with that name?” “Hello Clarice.” she says in a menacing tone. I grimace, “oh god why didn’t I see that… permission to veto?” Erin nods. 

“Ooh what about Seraphina…” she pats my shoulder. “Is that Hebrew?” I ask, she nods, “yeah it means fiery. Or Eloise, it means warrior.” “hmm don’t know… she doesn’t look like either of those.” 

“Kinsley?” she says looking up from her phone. “Kinsley Rayne… Kinsley Erin… Rayne?” I look over. “Kinsley Jade?” Erin grins.

“So we’re going with Kinsley for sure on the first name?” I ask. Erin nods, “yeah it sounds nice.” “Okay why do you like Jade?” I ask. Erin smiles, “cause then she’s sorta named after you. Why do you like Erin for her?” she asks. “Same reason you like Jade.” She nods, “Okay I like either.” 

I reach in my pocket and pull out a quarter, “okay heads for Erin, tails for Jade.” I toss the coin in the air, it flips around a few times before falling to the floor and rolling under Kinsley’s incubator. 

I walk over, kneel down and slide the quarter out, “Oooh oh…” I chuckle. “What?” “Our little girl is now Kinsley Erin Rayne.” I smile. “Nuh huh you’re lying.” 

I nod, “I win. Our baby gets to be named after the fiercest woman I know.” I give Erin a kiss, “do you want to keep Leblanc in there too?” she shrugs. “I will let you keep Erin if we can add Alexandra.” she says. “So Kinsley Alexandra Erin Rayne? Our poor baby will get pummeled on the playground.” I reply. 

Erin shakes her head, “no she won’t you said so yourself she’s a badass.” I walk over to the baby, “What about Kinsley Catherine Alexandra Rayne?” “You just want my name before yours because you know nobody will say her whole name.” “No it sounds better than Kinsley Alexandra Catherine Rayne.” I reply.

“Kinsley Catherine Alexandra Rayne… now she’s named after both of us, we could call her Kinzie for short.” 

——-

Two weeks later. 

Erin hasn’t been sleeping well since we were sent home without Kinsley. She also hasn’t let me touch her since being home and it’s killing me. It’s early morning I reach over for Erin but she’s not in the bed with me. I sit up and look at the clock. _Just past six._ I roll over onto my back, my boxers tighten as I wait for Erin to come back to bed. _God it’s uncomfortably hard_. I lift the blanket and look down, seeing my length fully erect. I let out a loud sigh. It’s nice that everything is in working order but it’s frustrating when my girl won’t even let me pleasure her. 

After a while of waiting I climb out of bed and walk into the bathroom to see Erin standing at the mirror with just her robe on. She stands holding it open and looking at her belly. Then she runs her fingers along her scar. 

I walk over and wrap my arms around her. My length presses on her backside, she lets out a little gasp and closes her robe. Erin looks up at me, “morning.” she says in a small voice. _She sounds like she’s been crying_. I lean down and kiss the crook of her neck. “Good morning my love. It looks like your incision has healed nicely.” I whisper as I run my hand over her lower stomach. 

I go to kiss her lips. She turns her head and my lips land on her cheek. “We have to go to the hospital now if I want to get a good lactation room.” she says then pushes me away. “Are you sure? We have a few hours before visiting hours.” She nods and pushes me away. She walks over to the closet I see her wipe her face before closing the closet door. I walk over to the door and tap on it, “Rin, are you okay?” A few minutes later the door opens, “are you ready?” she asks but avoids looking at me. 

_This erection isn’t going away on its own and I’m supposed to workout._ “Actually I’ll meet you there later. Drake said something about working out this morning.” I reply. She nods and walks out of the bedroom. 

I sit on the edge of the bed, I look down at my length pushing my boxers out. _Dammit. I’m going to have to take care of this._ I sigh and lean back on the pillows. My hand slips under the elastic of my boxers. I close my eyes and try to think of Erin. The only image of Erin that creeps into my head isn’t what I had in mind. But still my cock throbs. I look around the bedroom. I see my phone sitting on the nightstand. _Hmm… I think I might still have those pictures…_ I grab my phone and scroll through my photo gallery. _Dammit nothing. Erin must have deleted them._ I sit my phone beside me and look over at the TV above the fireplace. 

I spot my old camcorder sitting on the mantle. _Hmm I wonder if that tape is still in there or if she threw it out._ I walk over to the fireplace and pop the camcorder open. The new disc is still loaded inside. I smile and pop it into the DVD player. I turn the TV on and soon Erin’s face pops up on the screen. She smiles and backs up to the bed on the screen. She turns and slowly removes her robe. Before too long the sound of Erin’s moans fill the room. I sit down on the bed heavily, the only thing I can focus on is the way she sounds as I stroke myself. 

——

After cleaning up I make my way down to the gym. Drake sits on the weight bench waiting for me. I stretch then make my way over. “Took you long enough. Your therapist said you could start lifting again.” He stands and walks behind the bench to spot me. 

After a long workout Drake helps me clean up the gym. “Why are you so quiet this morning?” He asks, sitting on the side of the weight machine. “It’s nothing.” I reply as I put the weights back. “Are you doing okay… I mean are you and Torchy okay? I saw her leave and she looked upset.” 

“She’s just worried about Kinsley.” He nods, “are you not worried about Kinsley?” I nod, “yes but the doctors say she’s doing very good… she is gaining weight every day she’s gaining strength faster than they thought she would. I’m more worried about Rin.” 

“Why?” I shake my head, “I don’t want to talk about it.” 

Drake nods, “Okay… uh I asked Callie to marry me.” I look up, “really? When? I never would have thought you would ever marry.” He nods, “yeah I did it a few weeks ago while you guys were still in the hospital. I was going to wait but seeing how quickly life could just… anyway I couldn’t wait so I asked Cece if it would be okay to marry her mom and she got really excited and said yes.” Drake smiles. “Then I asked Callie over by this spot by the river that we like to have picnics at.” he shrugs. 

“Aw you asked Cece for permission?” I chuckle. _He’s such a giant teddy bear when it comes to Cece._ Drake glares at me, “I would have asked her father but her parents still don’t speak to her.” I nod, “so when’s the big day.” “New Year’s Eve.” “Congrats.” I smack his back. “Why so soon?” “Callie’s parents were married on New Years Eve. Some Reyes family tradition. New beginnings and shit like that.” he shrugs. “I would have married her in the courthouse that day but she’s very adamant that it’s New Year’s Eve.” 

I chuckle, “yeah our girls don’t do things easy. I’m really happy for you two.” 

——

Drake and I meet the girls at the hospital for lunch. “How’s she doing?” Drake asks as he hugs Erin. “Good she likes to hold my finger when we do skin to skin therapy and she doesn’t need her CPAP mask anymore just a little nasal cannula now.” She gives him a small smile then goes quiet while we finish eating. 

Drake and Callie leave after lunch. I walk up with Erin to see the baby, “you’re not upset with Drake are you?” Erin shakes her head, “why would I be?” “He asked Callie to marry him and they’re getting married on New Year’s Eve.” She nods, “I knew that. I’m not upset with them. I’m excited for them and can’t wait.” “Then…” I say. “It’s nothing.” she shrugs. “Okay. I don’t believe you. Love you.” She looks up and gives me a small smile that doesn’t quiet reach her eyes.

As I get to the incubator Kinsley’s arm shoots up when she hears me, “oh there’s my princess.” We’ve been very lucky with our little girl. She’s only had one minor infection that cleared up quickly. 

Another one of the mothers is sitting in the corner holding her little one. I hear her laugh, “your little girl is cute.” I keep my eyes on Kinsley as she grasps my finger tight, “thanks.” I smile down at my little girl, her eyes flutter open, “hi there how was your nap?” _I know she can’t actually see me but I swear she looks me right in the eye when I talk to her._ I lean in and gently kiss her forehead. Never thought I would love anything more than Erin. 

I look up at Erin. She’s glaring at the other mother in the corner, “she just had to wait until you were here to do skin to skin with her baby.” Erin mutters. Erin walks closer to Kinsley. “She doesn’t even look like she had a baby.” she whispers. I reach up and tuck a stray hair behind her ear, “you look beautiful.” The other mother leaves the NICU. “She’s the only mother that takes her whole shirt off for skin to skin therapy and she always waits until one of the fathers are coming in.” Erin sighs. “It’s so annoying.” 

I walk over to Erin and pull her into my side, “you know you have no reason to be jealous. Also you don’t look like you just had a baby either.” I kiss her temple then pickup Kinsley. 

Later that night.

I wake in the middle of the night to see Erin pacing beside our bed. “Babe… what’s wrong?” 

She continues to pace along the bed, I crawl over and grab her. I turn her to face me, she has tears running down her face. “Rin… baby what’s the matter?” “do you… not find me… sexy… anymore?” she asks between her sobs. 

“What? Of course I think you’re beautiful.” I reply but she shakes her head, “not beautiful… sexy?” she asks then bites the side of her nail. I give her a worried look, “yes I think you’re sexy.” “No… Do you still think I’m sexy since the birth?” she asks. Her bottom lip trembles. “Rin yes I think you sexy. Why are you asking me this? You know I can’t keep my hands off you.” 

“I was listening to my voicemails from today and you left me one…” she says looking at her phone in her hand. “What are you talking about? I didn’t call you today. I sent you a few texts but I didn’t call you.” 

She unlocks her phone and plays the voicemail. “You did a little while after I left.”

Over the speaker I hear moaning and some panting. She stops the recording, “I wasn’t home today… but you were.” Her voice cracks. “Were you alone?” she asks after a few minutes. I take her phone and listen to the message again. 

I put the phone up to my ear and listen. I hear a girl moan then some heavy breathing. Then I remember what I did earlier today before working out and after she left to visit the hospital. I let my face fall, “Rin this isn’t what you think it is.” Erin huffs, “Who is she?!” 

“Rin… I didn’t sleep with anyone. Do you remember a few months before the accident when we made that… tape?” I ask. I see her grimace, “what does that have to do with you sleeping with someone else?!” 

I hold back a chuckle, “Rin I swear I didn’t sleep with someone else. This morning I tried to kiss you and wanted to make love to you but you pushed me away. After you left I was still a little worked up, so I watched that tape…” I play the rest of the message on speaker.

Erin’s moans play over the speaker, “yes don’t stop… oh god Liam!” 

She grabs her phone, “That could be anyone.” “Play the rest.” “fine. Since you want to get caught so badly.” she presses play again. 

“Oh fuck mon chéri… oh–” Erin stops the recording. I cover my mouth to hide my grin. After a few minutes she sits next to me. I turn to face her, I pull her closer but she pushes me back. “Rin… why won’t you let me touch you?” she sighs, “I… I don’t look good anymore. I don’t look good naked anymore.” she says and brings her knees up to her chest. 

I stand up and pull her with me towards the bathroom. I pull her shirt off and slip my hands into her shorts and push them down. “I don’t… Li I don’t feel like having sex in the shower.” I shake my head, “we’re not doing that come here.” I walk her over to the full length mirror. “Look at yourself.” I turn her to face the mirror. She glances at it then looks at the floor, “I know what I look like.” 

I lift her chin, “really look Rin. You still look the same.” I hold her hips and look at her reflection. “I don’t… I have stretch marks and this long scar and the scar from the baby.” she whispers. “This scar?” I ask run my finger down her side. She nods and grabs my hand. 

“That scar reminds me how lucky I am to have you and every time I see it I’m reminded that you saved my life and that you’re just as lucky to be here… alive.” I kiss her shoulder as I run my hand over her belly and point to her cesarean scar, “This is a reminder that you fought to keep our baby safe.” I kiss her neck, “these small _barely_ visible stretch marks you’re trying to hide… those are a reminder of how your body produced life Rin.” I whisper in her ear. “It is incredibly sexy that you made a life with this beautiful body.” I kiss down her neck and wrap my arms around her waist. She stops my hands, “my stomach is… it’s not the same I have fat rolls.” 

I turn her to face me, “You don’t have fat rolls. I love you and your body and you are still the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen and I find you more attractive now than ever.” 

I lean down and let my lips barely touch hers. She leans in and presses her lips to mine. Her hands trail down my chest. My fingers tangle in her hair. I trace my tongue along her bottom lip. She parts her lips letting my tongue slip in and eagerly twisting and curling around hers. She moans into my lips. I run my hands down her back. I grab the back of her thighs and lift her from the floor. 

She wraps her legs around my waist as I carry her to the bed. I reach down and push my boxers down stepping out of them as I get to the bed. I lay her down gently before pushing her legs apart. Just before I climb between them. “Wait… do we have condoms? I’m not on any birth control yet.” I pull back, “you haven’t been taking the pills they gave you?” she shakes her head, “I wasn’t planning on having sex.” she shrugs. I shake my head and look in the nightstand. _Nothing_. “Let me go check the bathroom and starting tomorrow your taking those birth control pills unless you want to get pregnant again.” I run back to the bathroom and check the cabinet. _Dammit._ I slowly walk back to the bed. “We don’t have any. But don’t move.” I grab my boxers and run out to the stairs. 

I get to Callie’s bedroom door and knock. Callie answers and rubs her eyes. “Oh hey sorry is Drake in there?” She nods and walks back to her bed and nudges him awake. He comes over, “dude it’s like two in the morning.” I chuckle, “Callie’s turning you into an old man.” He walks out into the hall and closes the door, “yeah, yeah. What’s up?” 

“Um I need condoms.” He shakes his head, “Can’t help you. Callie’s on birth control.” He grins and walks to their bedroom door, “brag about why don’t you.” I sigh and walk over to Max’s door and knock. But he doesn’t answer. I poke my head inside and see the empty bed. _That’s weird._ I sigh and begrudgingly walk over to Leo’s door. I knock a few times. 

I hear him groan and then he opens the door. “Liam… is everything okay? Is Erin okay?” _Why does he always have to ask about her?_ I nod, “yeah. Do you have condoms?” _I feel like I’m sixteen again._ Leo crosses his arms, gives me a look and then nods. “Okay do you mind if I take one?” He runs his hand over his face then walks to his nightstand. “Do you bring girls back here?” I ask as I walk in his room. I look around, _never actually been in here but it doesn’t look that much different than my dream_. Leo looks up, “no I don’t bring girls here. I haven’t actually seen or slept with anyone since we moved here.” He sighs and hands me a few. “Here.” 

I start to walk away but turn back, “why?” “What?” he asks as he sits on the edge of his bed. “Why haven’t you seen anyone?” 

Leo runs his hands down his face then lets out a frustrated groan and shakes his head, “I don’t know I guess I just don’t have the interest in… anyone.” He stares at the floor with a sad look on his face.

“Okay. You sound a little upset.” 

Leo looks up at me from the floor and glares at me. _He looks pissed_. “I’m fine.” He says through his teeth. “Are you sure?” I ask. Leo sighs, “don’t you have a _fiancé_ waiting on you?” 

“Yeah.” I nod and walk out of his room. I hear Leo slam the door behind me. 

When I get to Erin she’s sleeping deeply. She looks so peaceful that I can’t bring myself to wake her. Instead I kiss her forehead and climb in the bed beside her. Then toss the condoms in my nightstand.

I pull her into my side. She lets out a groan and her head pops up, “I’m awake… I’m awake. Come here.” “Are you sure? I know you’re tired.” Erin nods, “yes I am but I also need you to make me feel good again.” 

She runs her hand up my thigh. I groan and roll over on top of her. “God I feel like I haven’t touched you in years.” I crash my lips to hers. “Tell me what you want my little temptress.” I kiss down her neck. “Oh god that feels good… don’t stop.” she squirms beneath me. 

——

Third Person POV. 

Thanksgiving morning.

The hospital isn’t allowing visitors to the NICU unit because of low staff, so the family has decided to do a big dinner. Liam sits at the kitchen table reading on his phone. Drake sits helping Cece with some homework she never turned in before fall break. 

Leo sits at the breakfast bar watching Erin and Nonna prepare a turkey. He looks at Erin’s face. Erin laughs as she talks with Nonna and Callie. _stop it. She’s your sister-in-law. God what is wrong with me? I should really get out more than maybe I wouldn’t think of my best friend and sister-in-law like this._ Leo stands and walks to the living room. _The worst part is knowing nothing can happen. Not only is she engaged to my brother but she’s already called me out on this shit before and promised not to tell Liam._

Leo sighs and turns the TV on and sits down. Max walks in, “oh yes I love watching the thanksgiving day parade.” Leo doesn’t even hear Max rambling on and on about his favorite floats. 

A loud banging on the front door pulls Leo out of his thoughts. He slowly walks to the front door and opens it. Standing at the front door is a petite brunette girl. “Hi.” he says. She stares at her phone for a second before looking up. She smiles and pulls her sunglasses off. Leo takes half a step back as he lets his eyes trail down her face and then her body. _What is going on? Did I enter the twilight zone?_ “Erin?” he asks. “Why do people always get us confused?” she giggles. “We don’t look that much alike.” Leo stares awkwardly. “I’m sorry?” 

She extends her hand out, “Hi, I’m Riley, Erin’s cousin.” Leo looks around outside and then back at Riley, “she doesn’t have any family nice try.” He starts to close the door when she puts her foot in the door, “Elena’s my great great aunt… on my mother’s side.” Leo looks at her face again seeing her golden brown eyes again. “Okay…” _I guess she got past the guards, Nonna must have invited her._ He shakes her hand and steps aside letting her into the foyer. 

“So where is Erin?” Riley asks. “I haven’t seen her in forever.” she smiles and turns back to the awestruck Leo. He lets his eyes fall on her perfectly round ass. _Wow he’s really not subtle is he?_ She thought. Riley clears her throat. “My eyes are up here.” Leo blushes, “ah she’s in the kitchen I think.” Leo quickly closes the door and leads Riley to the kitchen. “Oh Catherine… it’s your favorite cousin.” Riley rings out as she walks around the corner with Leo. 

Liam looks up from his phone and looks at Riley. His eyes widen as he lets his eyes trial down. He looks at Erin and back to Riley. _Holy crap there’s two of them_. Callie squeals, “Oh my God Riley!” she runs over and pulls her into a big hug. “Hey I got your call… you’re getting married?” Riley grins. Callie nods. “Riley! It’s been forever… wait you didn’t bring that weird squirrely guy you married right?” Erin asks. “Neville? No.” Riley grimaces. Leo’s face falls. _Just great she’s married. What is wrong with me? Why can’t I be attracted to available women?_

Erin nods. “yeah.” “Divorced…” Leo perks up a little. “Oh sorry. How long ago?” Erin frowns. “Don’t be. I caught him with the pool boy and we’ve been separated for over two years but just settled the divorce a few months ago.” Riley gives Erin a small grin. “You’ll be fine. That loser wasn’t good enough for you anyway.” Nonna says. “Aunt Elena…” Riley squeals. Nonna hugs her tight as Liam and Leo watch. “Do you want a drink?” “yes!” Riley answers enthusiastically. “Tequila?” Erin asks. Riley nods, “Oh actually I was wondering do you still have one of those target thrower things? I could really use something to take my frustrations out on.” Riley asks sheepishly. Erin giggles, “yeah you can shoot things if you want. Let me just get the turkey in the oven.” 

Erin turns after closing the oven, “okay follow me.” Riley, Leo and Liam all follow her down to the garage. Erin starts to open the door of the weapons room when it dawns on her that Liam hasn’t seen it yet. She turns, “um babe can you stay out here?” Liam crosses his arms, “why?” Erin looks over at Leo who is still staring at Riley. Erin clears her throat, Leo’s head pops over to look at her. “Oh Li lets meet the girls outside.” Leo says and pulls Liam away. 

Riley watches Leo then turns to Erin, “okay who are those hunks of meat?” she smiles. “Well the one with the neck tattoo is my fiancé and father of my child, Liam and the other is his brother, Leo.” she replies as she pulls a few rifles out of the room and a box of ammo. “Child?” Riley says. “Oh I figured Nonna told everyone… I had a baby a couple months ago.” Erin looks at the floor, “she’s still at the hospital… she was born 14 weeks too early.” 

Riley gives her a sympathetic look, “oh… no she hasn’t told anyone. Sorry.” she gives Erin a small smile. “She is doing good. Should be able to bring her home right before Christmas. We named her Kinsley.” 

They meet the boys outside, Erin hands Leo a rifle and then one to Riley. She sets up the target thrower, “Okay who wants to go first?” Riley hops over, “I’m first.” Callie comes out with Drake. Erin notices Leo staring at Riley again and waves Drake over. “Do you know how to work one of these?” he nods. Riley walks out to the middle of the back yard, “Pull!” 

Erin pulls Leo aside, “I see that look.” “what?” Leo lets his eyes fall on Erin. She smiles, “you used to look at me like that… don’t get me wrong I’m happy you’re finally looking at another girl like that.” Leo looks down at the ground. After a few minutes he looks back up, “you know you never told me how you found out.” “Oh sweet Leo…” she shakes her head, “you’re not exactly subtle when you have a crush on someone.” 

“I’m that bad huh?” Erin nods, “hopeless.” she grins. “How long did you know?” Leo asks. “Um… since a few days before you challenged me to pick up girls at the bar. That’s why I picked up girls for you instead but you didn’t call any of them… all my hard work was wasted.” she sighs dramatically. Leo chuckles, “it didn’t look like you were trying.” 

After a few minutes he looks at Liam, “does Liam know?” “About your feelings? I haven’t told him but I’m pretty sure he knew.” Erin shrugs as she watches Liam shoot down a few clay targets. “Why do you say that?” Leo asks. Erin grimaces, “you know that the whole time Liam was in the coma he was dreaming right?” Leo nods. 

“Well apparently throughout his dream you kept calling me baby girl and then at the end right before he woke up we… um.” she sighs. “We what?” Leo asks. “Think about it.” Erin looks away. “Actually don’t think about it…” Leo’s eyebrows shoot up, “ooohh. Weird. That would suck.” “Yeah don’t say anything to Li. He doesn’t like that I tell you almost everything.” Erin looks back over at Leo he nods, “don’t worry your almost husband’s weird ass sex dream is safe with me.” Erin laughs and playfully hits Leo’s arm, “seriously never speak of this again. Pinky swear on your niece’s life.” Leo chuckles and hooks his pinky around Erin’s. “Okay. I swear to only tell the really hot nurse at the nursing home when I’m old.” Erin shakes her head, “should have never said anything. I hope you accidentally tell a male nurse.” Leo shrugs, “hey he might appreciate the story.” 

“I have to confess something.” Erin bites the side of her nail. Leo looks at her worried. “I called Riley here for you. She doesn’t know she thinks she’s here for dinner.” Erin grins, “I really was hoping you would have tried to date someone after you finally got rid of Madeleine but you never did and I think I know why. I hope you know that I wouldn’t leave Liam.” Leo nods, “I know. I would have never asked you to.” 

Leo looks over at Riley shooting the clay targets down with ease then looks back at Erin. “You don’t find this kinda weird… I mean she looks exactly like you.” Erin shakes her head, “no she doesn’t. Her hair is darker and she has brown eyes. I seriously don’t see it.” she shrugs. Leo smiles, “sis you’re too good to me. But I don’t think I can date your cousin.” 

“Yes you can… you just walk over there and ask her on a date then thank me after the wedding and then thank me again after the five babies.” Erin giggles. Leo chuckles, “you already planned out my whole life with her, haven’t you?” Erin nods, “Oh yes, you’ll live here in Hollow Brook, your kids will go to school with my kids, we’ll do all major holidays together. Then after Liam and Riley pass away we’ll terrorize the nursing home together that our ungrateful children put us in cause you know we’re already a handful… it’ll only get worse with old age.” Erin giggles. Leo chuckles as he watches Erin high-spiritedly tell the story of their future families. “Oh the stories your grandchildren will tell.” she adds.

Leo looks at Riley again, she smiles at him and Erin. He smiles back, “she just got out of a bad relationship. You really think this would work?” He looks back at Erin, “they ended things two years ago. Neville’s just an ass and dragged out the divorce. Something you should thank me for you not having to go through with Madeleine.” Erin grins. 

“Okay… what do I need to know?” Leo smiles as he looks at Riley again. “Oh yes!” Erin squeals. “She loves books. She’s kind of a smartass.” Erin points to Riley giving Liam and Drake a hard time. “Runs in the family I see.” Leo chuckles. “Her favorite flowers are calla lilies. And the rest you can ask her yourself on your first date.” Erin pats Leo on the back. “My turn!” Erin runs down to the others. Liam catches her and plants a kiss on her lips. He leans down to her ear, “I see you got Leo an early Christmas present.” Erin smiles, “he deserves someone that makes him as happy as you make me.” Liam looks at Leo laughing and talking to Riley and smiles. 

——

The family sits around the dining room table, “Okay we always tell what we are grateful for.” Nonna waves her hand around the table, “who’s first?” 

“I’ll go.” Erin says as she grabs Liam’s hand. “I’m grateful that Liam woke up and that our little girl is still here and of course all of y'all…” Erin’s accent slips in. She covers her mouth. “uh oh she’s been drinking Nonna’s cider hasn’t she?” Javi chuckles. “Shut up. Maybe a little.” Erin blushes as Liam kisses her hand. 

“I’m grateful that I found Rin.” Liam smiles. He looks over to Leo. Leo nods, “I’m grateful for the good food and…” he looks over at Riley with a smile. “And great company.” Riley blushes, “oh stop it… flirt.” Erin smiles as she watches, “and what are you grateful for, Riley?” Riley looks around the room and spots the dessert table, “ooh that there’s more than one pumpkin pie…” she looks back at everyone, “oh and I guess all of you too.” “Told you she’s a smartass.” Erin giggles. 

—–

After dinner Nonna heads to bed and everyone else gathers in the living room, “okay so as a tradition we watch our favorite Christmas movies.” Callie says as she snuggles into Drake’s side. He smiles and kisses the top of her head. 

Liam sits and pulls Erin into his side. Erin grabs a blanket and wraps herself and Liam in it. Leo watches and waits for Riley to invite him to sit with her. Riley grabs a blanket and sits in the inner corner of the large sectional couch. She looks up at Leo, “aren’t you going to sit?” Leo smiles and sits down leaving plenty of space between. Javi turns the lights off and sits on the floor next to the couch. Max looks around at the couples then down at Javi wishing Javi would sit with him. He nudges Javi with his leg. Javi looks up at Max as the movie comes on and mouths ‘what?’ Max sighs and leans back on the throw pillows. When no ones looking, Javi caresses Max’s leg, knowing exactly what Max wanted. _All in good time._ He thinks to himself then presses the play button.

After the opening credits Riley reaches over and pokes Leo’s arm. He looks back, she smiles and lifts the edge of her blanket then nods. Leo smiles and scoots over towards her. Erin watches Leo let Riley snuggle into his side and nudges Liam with her arm. Liam looks over at the pair as Leo drapes the blanket over himself and Riley’s shoulders. Riley rests her head on his shoulder, Leo looks at her with a tranquil smile. Liam chuckles, _good about time he stopped looking at Erin like that._

After several movies Drake and Callie head to bed, Javi looks at the other two heavy-eyed couples then Max who’s sleeping peacefully. Javi stands and walks around to the back of the couch. When he thinks everyone is sleeping on the couch he reaches over and brushes the back of his hand over Max’s cheek then leans in, “come on sleepy boy.” he whispers. 

Erin watches as Max stands and walks with Javi hand in hand outside. _Hmm, didn’t expect that._ She shrugs and reaches for the remote waking Liam. He looks around, “where did everyone go?” he asks then looks around. Riley’s head rests on Leo’s chest and his arm is wrapped around her. 

“Where was Riley supposed to sleep?” Liam whispers. “Down in the bedroom next to Nonna’s.” Erin whispers and she drapes another blanket over the pair. “Come on, let’s go to bed.” she reaches over for Liam’s hand. 

A few hours later Riley wakes up and looks around. She sits up. Leo opens his eyes and looks up at Riley then looks around the dark living room. “I guess we fell asleep.” he whispers and sits up. “Yeah I should get to bed.” she smiles. Riley stands and starts to walk down stairs. Leo stands and follows her, reaching over and grabbing her hand. Riley looks down at their fingers laced together and stops, then she looks up at Leo. _Shit he’s taller than I remember._ Leo smirks at her. Her breath hitches, she can feel her cheeks burning. Leo brushes her warm cheek, “you okay?” 

Riley nods nervously, “yeah… I mean… I didn’t…” she starts to ramble. Leo smiles, _nervous rambling must be a family trait._ “I’m supposed to sleep in the room down in the basement… not that I thought we would sleep together…” her cheeks grow redder, “I mean…” she sighs. Leo chuckles, “I was just going to walk you to your door… no pressure.” 

Riley palms her face, “you must think I’m a total spaze.” “That’s not even close to what I was thinking.” he winks and starts to lead her downstairs. Riley rolls her lips between her teeth. 

Leo stops at the spare bedroom door and leans on the door frame. Riley looks up from the floor, “I guess this is me.” she smiles and fidgets with her bracelet. Leo cups her face and pulls her into his chest. Riley lets out a little squeal. Leo leans down and presses his lips gently to hers. Riley perches on her tiptoes pushing harder on his lips. Leo groans when he feels her nibble on his lower lip. Leo walks her back against the door pressing her hard against it. Riley throws her arms around his neck as the heat grows between them. Leo runs one hand through her hair the other down to her hip pressing his body tight against her. He hears a little whimper come from her before breaking apart. 

Breathing heavy he looks down and smiles at Riley standing there, her eyes still closed. “Wow.” she says all breathy. Leo leans down again leaving another scorching kiss on her this time lifting her somewhat from the floor. He feels his pants tighten slightly as her tongue twists with his. Leo sets her down on her feet and cups her cheeks then pulls back and leaves a tender kiss on her forehead. “Sweet dreams.” he whispers before letting go and stepping back. “Good night.” she whispers, still breathless. 

—–

Liam’s POV

Next day.

“Where are we going?” Erin asks as I lead her to the new nursery. “Just wait.” I chuckle. Callie, Drake, Leo, Riley, Max and Nonna wait in the room. I open the door and walk Erin inside the room. Callie and Riley are putting the finishing touches on the crib. Callie attaches a mobile and adjusts the blankets. “Ready?” I ask. They smile and nod. 

“Okay babe you can open them now.” I pull my hand away from her eyes. “Oh my god you guys….” she squeals. “Wait where did that crib come from?” she asks as she walks over and runs her fingers along the floral engraving. 

“It’s so pretty. But why didn’t we use the one we already had… this had to cost a fortune.” she says as she looks closer. She turns and looks at me then Drake, “did you guys break the old one?” she giggles. “No… Drake… thought the old one wasn’t sturdy enough.” Drake shoves me, “you agreed with me.” 

Erin grins at us. “Drake did you buy this?” “Yes… couldn’t have my niece sleeping in something that wouldn’t hold up.” Drake shrugs. Erin looks back at the crib then Drake, “Aww Uncle Drake… you’re so soft and cuddly.” Erin wrinkles her nose. “No, I was worried for her safety.” he huffs. 

“And the roses engraved in it was that for her safety?” Erin giggles. Erin pokes the little woodland creatures he carved on the mobile. “Aww it keeps getting better… ” she runs over and throws her arms around Drake. “I love it marshmallow.” Drake smiles and hugs her back. Max runs over and hugs them. “I’m so excited she gets to come home soon!” he squeals. 


	29. If I Lay Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Erin and Riley talk, Leo interrupts them and makes Riley nervous. Riley reveals a secret to Erin. Erin takes Riley on a shopping excursion. Erin and Riley return back to the house as the guys play poker with Callie. Erin makes Leo ask Riley on a date. After everyone has gone to bed Riley and Leo talk. Riley and Leo get intimate.

Riley and Erin walked into the game room and sat down on the couch. “So… How’s it going with Leo?” Erin asked with a huge smile. Riley blushed but didn’t answer. “Ooh that good huh?” Erin giggled. “Tell me I’m the best cousin ever and details. Did he sweep you off your feet?!” Riley’s cheeks darkened, she fought the little grin trying to form on her face. 

Riley had stayed for a couple weeks helping Erin decorate for Christmas. Since her mother passed and she didn’t spend time with the other side of her family she wanted to stay for the holidays. And maybe Leo. They had a little flirtatious moment here and there but he hadn’t asked her on a date. She would think that he didn’t really have any interest but he would walk her to her bedroom every night and leave her breathless with a heated kiss before saying good night. 

Riley smiled at the memory of seeing him walk out of his bedroom shirtless while she was climbing out of the attic with Christmas boxes. When Leo saw her on the ladder with the huge box he ran over and grabbed it. Him grabbing it suddenly caused her to lose her balance on the ladder and she had started to fall. Leo caught her and smirked, while still cradling her. “Pretty sure you fell on purpose Riley. You know if you wanted to be in my arms all you have to do is say so.” 

Erin snapped her fingers in front of the day dreaming Riley. “Hello?” Riley looked up, “huh?” Erin grinned, “kinda lost you there for a minute. What were you thinking about?” Riley bit her cheek, “Leo.” “AAWWW!” Erin gushed and hugged her cousin, “I knew it! You like him.” 

Just then they heard a splash come from the pool. They both looked over to see Leo climbing out of the pool. He grabbed his towel and started to dry off as the girls watched. Riley let her eyes rake over his glistening abs. She stopped as her eyes landed on his lower half. Leo wore a pair of tight swimming trunks that left little to the imagination. _Oh my god. Look at the size of that thing._ Riley gulped audibly. Erin looked over her shoulder at Riley staring at Leo’s package. “Down girl down.” she giggled. Riley could feel her face burning, even her ears had their own temperature. 

Erin held back a giggle as Riley fanned her face then buried her face in a throw pillow. Leo made his way into the game room, his towel discarded in the pool area. He looked at Riley nervously hugging the pillow with her knees up to her chest. “Hey sis.” Erin looked up and smiled, “What’s up bro?” Leo looked over at Erin and mouthed, ‘is she okay?’ Erin laughed, “oh I think she’s more than fine after seeing that little display.” Erin elbowed Riley, “is that right Riles?” Riley bit back an embarrassed groan and peeked over the edge of the pillow. Leo smirked, “Riley.” He caught her eyes trailing down and flexed his pecks a few times. Riley let out a little growl. 

Her eyes met his again. “Well I’m going to get ready for dinner,” Leo smirked. Erin watched the pair exchange little looks, “‘kay.” Riley didn’t say anything, afraid she would nervously blurt out some embarrassing comment on Leo’s physique. “I’ll save the seat next to me.” Leo winked then walked to the staircase. 

Erin pulled the pillow away from Riley’s face, “what the hell was that?” Riley shrugged. Erin rolled her eyes, “question. After Thanksgiving you two fell asleep on the couch… but when I came out to the living room in the morning you guys weren’t on the couch.” Riley took a deep breath, “that’s not a question.” Erin nodded, “what happened after we all went to bed?” 

Riley fanned her face a few more times, “we woke up and he walked me to my door and then we kissed… that’s a common thing now I guess. He flirts with me throughout the day as we pass each other in the house then after everyone goes to bed he walks me to my door and we kiss for a long time.” Riley shrugged, “then he says good night and usually kisses my forehead or my hand and walks away.” 

Erin nodded, “okay so what’s the problem?” “He still hasn’t asked me on a date and I’m a little afraid to be honest.” she picked at the fuzz on her sweater. “What do you mean afraid?” Erin asked in a serious tone. “You remember Neville?” “the walking tartan carpet… yeah.” 

Riley still couldn’t figure out what she saw in him. “When we… you know…” “fucked?” Erin replied. Riley blushed, “yeah… I never… and Leo makes me…” she shook out the nervous butterfly feeling off. Erin watched, “what do you mean you never?” Riley closed her eyes, “I’ve never had a… you know.” Erin’s brows knit as she put the pieces together. After a few minutes she gasped, “Oh.” she looked over at Riley, “Really, you’ve never had an orgasm? Like ever?” Riley nodded. “Not even when you are alone?” 

“I can get close but…” she shrugged. Erin stood, “come on we’re going to go to the store.” Riley looked up, “what?” Erin grabbed Riley’s arm and pulled her up, “we are going to find you something to get you off. It’s a crime against nature to never have an orgasm and it’s perfectly natural to get to know yourself a little better.” Erin giggled as she pulled Riley to the garage. 

—–

Riley stood in an adult book store staring at all the different toys. She was amazed at all the different types, “how am I supposed to know what kind to get?” Erin had a small shopping basket draped over her arm grabbing different toys she had used and knew worked well. She walked back to Riley, “do you see something that you want to try?” Riley was still staring at a particular item that peaked her interest. Erin followed her gaze and picked up the box and read it. “ _Hours_ of pleasure huh?” she turned it over, “cordless… has a remote.” she nodded, “rechargeable… ooh it’s waterproof… says you can submerge it in up to… _20 feet_ of water! Who the hell is using this at that depth?” 

“This actually might do the trick for you. It has multiple speeds and a rippling effect. It’s made of a jelly rubber so it will contour to your shape.” Erin tossed it into the basket. “Okay you just need some lube and you’ll be all set.” Erin walked over to the correct aisle and grabbed a bottle and tossed it in the basket. She then walked over and paid for the items as Riley stood staring at a display cabinet. “Okay are you ready?” Erin asked. Riley jumped a little, “yeah.” 

They got in the car Erin handed Riley one of the black bags, “Merry Christmas.” 

Riley looked in the bag, “all these are for me?” “Yeah you have to try a few to find out what you like. There’s a few that vibrate and a few that don’t.” Erin said as she pulled out of the parking lot. 

They made the long drive home. 

Erin and Riley walked through the basement and stopped in the pub room. They guys were sitting at the poker table playing cards with Callie. “Damnit Reyes… if I would have known you were this good at poker I wouldn’t have agreed to play.” Drake threw his cards down.  
  


“Callie’s a shark.” Erin giggled. Liam stood and walked over with a big smile on his face. He leaned down to Erin’s ear and whispered, “I saw a charge on the credit card. Some store named Get Your Freak On.” He kissed behind her ear, Erin shivered. “What did you buy?” Liam smirked. “A present.” Erin grinned. “What kind?” Erin held her bag open showing Liam the assorted cock rings. “I don’t think that’s going to fit.” Liam whispered. “The box says they stretch.” Erin smirked. “Mmmkay. Is this all you got? This cost you 300 bucks?” Erin shook her head and pulled Liam down to her level and whispered in his ear. 

Leo sat at the poker table watching Riley. She stared into the large blacked out bag. Leo stood and walked over, “hey I missed you at dinner.” Riley gasped and shoved the bag behind her back, “What? I wasn’t doing anything.” Leo raised his eyebrows, “okay… uh do you want to come play cards with us?” Riley nodded, “I just need to put something away.” 

Riley ran into her bedroom and slammed the door closed and hid the bag under the bed. Then stepped back. “Well might as well try that butterfly thing out. Maybe that will help with my nerves. Yeah. It’s fine. Perfectly natural.” she shrugged and pulled the bag out. She ripped the box open and pulled out the butterfly shaped toy and this tiny black remote. She pressed a button and watched it vibrate in her hand. “Hmm.” Riley shoved it into her panties, adjusting it to fit against her little nub. “Oh…” 

Leo looked over at Erin and Liam giggling and kissing each other. “What is going on with her?” Leo pointed to Riley’s door. Erin broke away from Liam, “you make her nervous.” Leo grimaced, “I do not.” “Uh yeah you do and you do it on purpose.” Erin retorted. “How?” Leo crossed his arms. 

“I’ve been watching. You always ask me what I have planned for the day then ask about Riley’s and make a point of taking your shirt off around her.” Erin replied as she grabbed a bottle of water from the bar mini fridge. 

“How does that make her nervous?” Leo asked. Liam shook his head and sat back down at the table. Leo looked at the table, the group all shook their heads shaming him. “Shame. Shame on you on your family, shame on your cow!” Max hollered across the room. “Stop quoting Disney movies!” Drake yelled. 

Leo walked over to Erin and sat at the bar as she made Liam a drink. “How do I fix it?” “Have you tried asking her out? On a proper date?” Leo hung his head, “no.” “why not?” Erin asked. 

Riley sat on the edge of the bed, letting the tingling sensation spread. _Don’t fight it Riles just let go._ She thought as she increased the speed. The buzzing noise increased. “Oh… oh god.” she whispered. 

“I feel like she’s going to reject me.” Leo sighed. Erin flicked his forehead, “snap out of it and go over there and asked her on a date!” Leo stared at Erin with disbelief. _She’s never yelled at me before._

Riley sat up on the bed, “shit no don’t come in here.” She sprung off the bed, her hair a mess. “Shit where did that remote go.” 

“Now!” Erin shoved his arm, “do it or I’ll do it for you.” “You would not.” Leo huffed. 

Erin walked around the bar and straight to Riley’s door. Erin flung the door open, Riley was frantically searching the bed. “Riley…” Erin asked as she watched. Leo came into the bedroom and walked over in front of Erin. Erin tried to walk around Leo, “Riley…” Leo took a step over and grabbed Erin’s shoulders. “Where is it? Dammit why did they make that remote so small?” Riley whispered to herself as she hunched over the bed. Erin pushed Leo back, “move out of the way Leo. Riley!” 

Riley shot up, “what?” she asked breathless. The room went silent, except for a faint buzzing sound. Erin rolled her lips between her teeth fighting a giggle. “Um Leo would like to ask you something.” she stifled a laugh and shoved Leo in front of the bed. 

The buzzing sound increased. Riley let out a little gasp, she tried to keep her eyes open. “Riley…” Leo said softly as he shifted his weight. The buzzing sound got a little louder as Riley met Leo’s gaze. Leo shifted again, nervously. The buzzing got louder and faster. Riley tucked her bottom lip between her teeth and bit down fighting the urge to scream as the rippling on her little nub increased. Her leg twitched as Leo shifted again. “Hmmm.” she moaned and started to breath heavily. Leo saw her chest rise and fall, _shit I do make her nervous._

Erin looked at Riley. She saw Riley’s fingers digging into her hip. Erin walked a little closer and saw a little black remote tucked under Leo’s foot. _Hmm never saw this coming._ Erin thought as she watched the couple. 

Riley’s entire body felt like it was going to shake uncontrollably, she fought the urge as she looked at Leo. _god he’s so sexy. Dammit fuck._ Her heart pumping a little faster with each ripple that vibrated over her whole body. She felt her core tighten the longer the butterfly quivered on her bundle of nerves. 

Leo shifted again and the buzzing thundered through the room as he asked, “Riley would you like to go to dinner tomorrow night?” 

Riley couldn’t fight it anymore, she couldn’t even hear what was going on around her. She only saw Leo standing at the foot of her bed as her center violently convulsed. Soon her essence spilled over the butterfly soaking her panties and black jeans. “Fuck! God YES!” Riley screamed. Her legs shook. 

Erin reached out and pulled Leo back off of the remote. Leo looked at Riley confused as she breathed heavily and hunched over the side of the bed. 

“Oh god!” Riley moaned again as another jolt took over. Leo looked down a little embarrassed and saw the little black remote. He squinted then leaned down and picked it up. “Hmm what’s this?” he whispered then pressed the top button. 

The buzzing stopped. Riley sat heavily on the bed. _Thank god._

Leo handed her the remote, “so I’ll pick you up at 7?” Riley looked up, “what? 7?” Leo cocked his head to the side, _didn’t she say yes? Did my brain make that up?_ “He’s taking you to Maggie’s at 7 tomorrow night.” Erin answered. 

“Oh.” Riley wiped the sweat off her lip, “sounds great.” 

Erin walked out of the bedroom and sat next to Liam. “Why was Riley screaming?” Liam asked as he squeezed her thigh under the table. “She was answering Leo’s question.” Erin shrugged. 

“Okay.” Liam said as he looked at his cards. He slipped his hand up a little further on Erin’s thigh. He leaned over to her ear, “you’ve been taking your birth control right?” Erin nodded. “You want to go try out that new present?” he whispered in her ear. Erin nodded. Liam sat back and waited for everyone to place their bets. 

Liam tossed a few chips into the center of the table. Callie glanced up from her cards and studied Liam’s face. He was much more relaxed now that Erin was here with him and she couldn’t read him anymore. She frowned and tossed a few chips in. Drake folded. Max looked at his cards as he felt Javi’s fingers tickle the back of his arm. “I fold.” he tossed the cards on the table and looked over at Javi. Javi grinned as he squeezed Max’s hand under the table. He let go and stood, “I fold.” 

Javi left the table and walked out the back door, headed back to his cabin on the far side of the property. 

Max sat a few minutes as the group placed their bets then stood and walked out the back door when no one was paying attention. He caught up with Javi. Javi took his hand as they walked to his cabin. 

Leo tossed a few chips in the center as he talked to Riley. _She’s much calmer now._ He thought as she giggled and playfully shoved his arm. 

Liam looked at Leo, Leo’s eye twitched as he looked at his cards. _He’s got nothing._ He turned his attention on Callie. He’s been observing how she played all night. She had a tale. Whenever she had something good her brow arched and she fought a grin. She would hold her cards close to the edge of the table facing down. Then she would wait. 

Liam looked at his cards, Ace of clubs and a pair of 2. “What’s the pot at?” Liam asked. “260.” Riley answered. She sat watching the game. Liam nodded, “I raise you 50.” He tossed a chip into the pile. Callie’s face fell for a second as she looked at her full house. “I’m out.” Leo tossed his cards down. 

Liam sat across from her, his arms crossed every few minutes he looked at his cards tucked in the crook of his elbow. “I’ll see you 50 and raise you 100.” Liam tossed his last chips in, “I see your 100 and raise you… babe how much cash do you have on you?” Erin dug in her pockets, “umm I got…” she unfolded the bills, “200.” “Raise you 200.” Liam dropped the cash on the pile. Callie looked at her chips she didn’t have enough. She looked up at Liam, he was sitting up taller. A big grin stretched across his face. She tapped her cards on the table and looked at Drake. “I don’t have any more cash.” he shrugged. Callie sighed, “I fold.” 

Liam smiled and raked the chips in, “okay let’s settle this.” “wait what did you have?” Callie demanded. Liam flipped his cards over. “Dammit.” She huffed and stomped away from the table. Drake ran after her. Erin walked over to Callie’s cards and flipped them over, “ooohhhh, she’s going to hold this against you babe. Not very often she loses.” 

Liam gathered up the cash and shoved it in his pocket. Then he walked over to Erin and whispered, “time to test out that ring.” He threw her over his shoulder and carried her up the stairs. 

“Are they always like that?” Riley asked. Leo nodded, “yep. It gets worse the longer they’re together.” Leo cleaned up the table. “So it’s still early…” Riley shrugged. “Did you get to eat?” Leo asked. “Um no.” Leo nodded, “I thought so… come on, I saved you a plate.” He took her hand and led her to the kitchen. 

Riley sat on the bar stool as Leo heated up the leftovers. He sat with her as she started to eat, “you don’t have to stay.” “I’m good right here.” Leo replied. Riley played with the noodles on her plate, “I feel weird eating while you watch.” Leo nodded and walked to the fridge, “I could use a bite.” He pulled out all the stuff to make a sandwich. “So… tell me a little about your family.” He said, smearing mayo across the bread. 

“Well,” she took a bite, “I haven’t seen my father since I was little. And my mother passed away last year after thanksgiving.” Riley replied. 

“My mother passed when I was a kid. My father…” Leo shook his head, “He’s just not a good guy.” Riley grinned, “sorry. I’m lucky I still have Aunt Elena and Erin.” Liam nodded, “yeah they’re great.” 

“How did you end up living here with everyone?” Riley asked as Leo sat beside her. “I came down here for my bachelor party…” _shit that’s not what a girl wants to hear._ Leo wiped his mouth. “Oh.” Riley furrowed her brow, “I didn’t know you were engaged.” 

“I’m not. Not anymore.” Leo scratched the back of his neck. Riley went silent as she finished her plate. She stood and washed it as Leo watched her. “Riley…” “Yes?” 

Leo stood and walked over to her, “will you come sit with me?” 

“I guess.” 

Leo led her to the couch and explained everything that happened since moving to Hollow Brook. He left out the part where he thought he was in love with Erin. Now that Riley is here he felt something he never felt with Erin. Like Riley was his home. Leo wanted nothing more than to make her feel comfortable. 

“So Erin has two sisters…” Riley asked. Leo nodded. “And you were engaged to one and Liam was married to the other. That’s like Jerry Springer shit.” Leo snorted. “I guess that’s one way to describe it.” 

Leo held her hand tight in both his, “do you still want to try this out? See where it leads? Cause I’m a little crazy about you.” Riley smiled, “you’re crazy about me?” Leo nodded, “yes and I promise to stop making you nervous.” He kissed her fingers. 

Riley jumped into his lap and kissed his lips. “I’m going to take this as a yes.” Leo said into her lips then kissed her again. Riley’s shoulders shook, Leo pulled back. “What’s wrong?” Riley laughed loud and caught her breath. “Sorry I’ve been super nervous and stressed out.” 

Leo brushed her hair back, “stressed out?” Riley nodded, “yeah. Neville got the apartment in the divorce and I kinda got fired from my job.” Riley sighed, “and now you know that I’m basically homeless. Well not entirely, I have a large chuck of my trust fund still and I’ve been staying at a hotel but New York is expensive and I have to find work soon.” 

“How did you get fired?” Leo asked as he ran his hands up and down her legs on either side of him. “I worked for Neville’s father.” Riley frowned. “He fired me right after the divorce was finalized.” 

“What did you do?” he asked. “My official title was management consultant but really I was just a glorified assistant to Neville.” Riley looked down at her hands fidgeting with a hangnail. “Okay what did you go to school for?” “I have a MBA from NYU.” Riley shrugged, “why are you asking?” 

“I know some people that can help you find work. Actually Erin is needing some help.” Leo shrugged. “I don’t want to ask her for a job. I can find work on my own. But thanks.” Riley smiled. 

Riley smoothed the worried expression on Leo’s face with her thumbs. “How old are you? I never asked Erin.” Riley said. “37. You?” “29… and 16 months.” she bit her lip. Leo chuckled. “You’re so cute. Why didn’t you just say 30?” “cause then I wouldn’t be youthful.” Riley shoved his shoulder. 

“You are absolutely beautiful, Riles.” Leo kissed her lips then the crook of her neck. Riley let out a breathy moan that Leo recognized from earlier when he was asking her to dinner. He remembered hearing a buzzing but didn’t think anything of it at the time. He kissed her neck again, gently nibbling. “Oh god, Leo.” 

He pulled back and looked at her face, “Riles… earlier when I was in your room…” Riley blushed, “yeah.” Leo brushed her red cheek, “what were you doing when we walked in?” Riley’s face darkened, “nothing.” she squealed. 

“Doesn’t sound like nothing.” Leo smirked. He leaned in and kissed her cheek, “Fine…” Riley fanned her face, “but you have to promise not to tell anyone… like ever.” 

“Okay. I will keep all your secrets.” Leo kissed her lips. “Erin was trying to help me before that. Um until earlier tonight, I had never had a… I never…” Riley sighed. “It’s okay you can tell me anything.” Leo whispered. “Neville’s the only guy I ever had sex with. I waited until our wedding night. I know I sound like a silly young girl right now but I was only 18 when I married him and I grew up in a very strict house and went to Catholic school and they always lectured about hell and I didn’t want to go to hell….” Riley stopped and clamped her hand over her mouth. 

“Okay? I don’t think you sound immature. To wait until… that had to have been hard. But what does that have to do with tonight?” Leo asked in a soothing tone. He pulled her closer. “He wasn’t… he didn’t know how to pleasure… me. I told Erin that I was nervous about you because you make me feel something I never felt with him.” she sighed, “anyway Erin took me to this store and bought me some um… let’s call them tools.” Riley could feel her face burning. 

Leo cleared his throat, “Okay.” he shrugged. “What kind of _tool_ were you using tonight?” he asked after several minutes. “A little butterfly thing, it uh vibrates.” Riley buried her face in Leo’s neck. “Um you remember that remote you handed me?” Leo rubbed her back, “yeah.” “where did you find it?” she asked. 

“It was on the floor at the foot of the bed. I think I stepped on it.” Leo shrugged. “Why?” he added. He could feel her face heat up again on his neck, “it controls the little butterfly.” Leo wrapped his arms around her and stood up. Riley gasped as he lifted her, “where are we going?” 

“Well I figured since you just experienced you first… peak, since you’re afraid to say orgasm.” he chuckled. “It’s not funny.” she said muffled in his neck as he carried her to her room. “I figured that you need to experience that again… if you’re okay with that. You seem more relaxed and comfortable with me. Are you?” Leo asked. “Yes.” “are you comfortable with me helping you peak again? I promise we’ll go as slow as you need.” Leo said as he sat her on her bed. “Okay.” 

“Now…” Leo pulled his shirt off. “Do you mind if I ask how often you and Neville?” Riley shook her head. “Um like maybe two or three times a year.” Leo frowned, _not only did that piss ant not get her off but he only touched her a few times a year._ Leo pushed his jeans down and removed his socks as he did the math. He climbed in bed beside her. “And you guys separated two years ago?” He asked as he unbuttoned her shirt. “Yes.” she breathed out. 

“Hmm…” Leo reached into her shirt and slipped his hand under the cup of her lace bra, “is this okay?” Riley nodded, “yes.” came out all breathy. Leo leaned over and kissed down her neck, “by my calculations I owe you 29 orgasms.” 

“29?” Riley asked. “Yes.” He kissed down her chest, “he should have given you at the very least 30. I already gave you one possibly two…” “two.” Riley giggled. “Well I plan on giving you a lot more than that but I’ll start with 28. We will live in this bedroom if we have to.” Leo traced his tongue slowly between her breasts. Riley gasped, her core was already throbbing. Leo sat her up and pulled her shirt off. He kissed behind her ear as he unclasped her bra. “Is this okay?” he asked as he slid the straps down. “Yes.” 

Leo kissed down her stomach. He hooked his fingers into the elastic of her leggings and panties, then slowly pulled them down. He sat up and yanked them off her ankles then ran his hands up her smooth legs, “how about now?” “Yes,” Riley swallowed as Leo pushed her legs apart. He leaned down and kissed the inside of her thigh until he got to her petals. He placed his hands on either side and slowly pushed her lips open. Leo settled himself between her legs. He looked up seeing Riley gently massaging her breasts and feathering her nipples. He watched her face as his long finger ran down her sleek folds, he slowly pushed his finger into her wet center. Leo relished in the little gasp that slipped out of her lips. 

His fingers flicked steadily, he leaned in and made unhurried strokes over her nub with his tongue. Riley arched her back, “don’t stop.” Leo sucked her clit into his lips flicking his tongue ever so slightly as her legs trembled. 

“Ahh.” she gasped. Leo sped his movements up, his rock hard length throbbed as Riley’s hips thrusted up. Leo moaned into her bundle of nerves. “Fuck!” Leo felt her center clench around his fingers. He delved deeper to get to her sweet spot. “Oh god, Leo.” Riley moaned, thrusting her hips faster against him. Her body tensed then dropped flat on the bed as a rush of wetness ran down Leo’s fingers. “LEO!” 

Leo climbed up her body, “how was that?” Riley still trembled below him, she nodded, “better than the butterfly.” Leo laughed. “Are you on any birth control?” Riley nodded and poked her arm, “I got the implant a long time ago.” Leo kisses her lips, she could taste herself on his tongue. 

He pulled back and licked his fingers then reached down and coated his length before lining up with her center. He felt her flinch, she sucked in a deep breath and held it as he pushed into her entrance. He stopped, “Breathe Riley.” He kissed her neck as she breathed out. “Good girl.” Riley felt her stomach flip around, she liked when he called her that. “Am I your good girl?” she whispered. Leo looked deep into her chocolate eyes, “do you want to be mine?” She nodded, “Yes.” Leo’s heart raced, “yes you’re my good girl.” He whispered and filled her completely. Riley gasped.

Leo rocked his hips gradually building up. He felt Riley scratch her nails down his back. Leo groaned, grabbing a hold of the headboard as his hips rocked harder. Riley’s center fluttered, “oh god. Don’t stop.” Leo snapped his hips quickly, she writhed beneath. Her core tightened. Leo picked up the pace as he sat up and grabbed her hips. Her essence spilling over his cock. The base of his spine tingled, he could feel her fluttering again. “Come with me baby.” Riley met his thrust hard and fast, “fuck don’t stop Leo!” Leo thrusted harder, she fluttered again then clenched tighter OH OH YES!” she screamed. Her come rushed out, coating Leo, “that’s my good girl.” He groaned burying his face in her neck, his balls tightened as he emptied inside her. 

Leo shook as he rolled off her. Riley still trembling reached for him. He pulled her into his side, “we just have to do that like a hundred more times.” He kissed her forehead. “A hundred that’s more than what I’m owed.” she giggled. “A thousand more?” He chuckled. _More like I will do this every night until the end of time._ His arms wrapped around her as they fell asleep. 

——–

Leo woke the next morning. He looked at the beautiful sight next to him and pulled her into his chest. The soft skin of her back against his chest. 

Riley woke to Leo kissing her neck. His hand ran up her bare body, “good morning beautiful.” He whispered sweetly. Riley smiled, “good morning.” 


	30. More Than Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Liam and Erin visit Kinzie in the hospital. Erin freaks out because they don’t have a family safe car any more. They go shopping for a new car and talk about their future. They bring Kinzie home from the hospital. Cece tells Erin and Liam what she wants to get Drake for a wedding present. The group discussing the seating chart for the wedding reception. Javi tells the group a little bit about his relationship with Max. Callie and Erin try on dresses while the guys pick up their tuxes. While in the bridal shop Erin sees a familiar face. Liam feeds Kinzie while Nonna tells him a story. We get a small glimpse of Max and Javi at their cabin.

Liam watched as Erin held Kinzie in her arms, “okay if baby Kinzie can latch on and feed on her own and still breathe then she can go home in a couple of days.” The nurse said. Erin nodded, “okay am I doing this right… I feel like my boob is smothering her.” Tears welled up in her eyes, “dammit.” she sighed. Liam rubbed her shoulder. The nurse adjusted the baby propping her up with a pillow. Erin’s eyes burned as she looked down at Kinzie fighting to latch on. Her chin quivered, “I can’t even feed my own baby.” The tears fell. “It’s okay it takes a few tries. You’re a good mom.” the nurse tried to reassure her. **  
**

Finally after the fifth try Kinzie latched on. Erin relaxed a little, Liam wiped her tears away. “Is she doing it?” he asked. Erin nodded, “yes.” She looked at the nurse then Kinzie’s monitors, “is she okay?” The nurse looked at the monitors and checked to see if Kinzie was still breathing. “Yes momma you’re doing great. I’ll give you some privacy while she finishes.”

Liam watched the nurse leave the room. He scooted closer to his girls, smiling as he watched, “I love you so much Mrs. Rayne.” He kissed her shoulder. Liam pulled his phone out and snapped a picture of Erin looking down at Kinzie, a small smile on her lips. “You’re so beautiful Rin. Motherhood looks good on you.” Erin’s smile grew. Liam thought about what it would be like to finally have the baby home and already wanted another. 

“Does it hurt?” he asked. Erin shook her head, “the pump hurts a little but this… it’s I can’t explain it. I think I just fell a little more in love with our baby. I just love you guys so much.” Liam kissed Erin’s forehead then tucked a little ringlet of Kinzie’s hair behind her ear. “I love that she has your curls.” he smiled. “She has your nose,” Erin smiled.

——–

Liam and Erin laid in bed. Liam was softly snoring, Erin dozing here and there. Suddenly it dawned on her that her car is not made for babies. She sat up and shook Liam, “Li wake up… Liam… wake up.” Liam rolled over, “what’s wrong? Why are you so squeaky?” Erin sat rocking back and forth, “we don’t have a car Li how are going to get her home? Fuck we need a car seat and stroller and fuck….” she breathed heavily. Liam sat up and pulled her over to him, “we can get the car seat and stroller tomorrow.” He brushed her hair back. “But the car is not a baby car, we can fit her in there…” she started to hyperventilate. “Rin look at me… slow your breathing down…” Erin looked up, “breathe Rin.” she nodded and started to take slower breaths. “Okay, we don’t have to get Kinzie until Friday morning. We’ll get up early tomorrow and go car shopping. Then we’ll get the car seat installed and still have a day before she comes home to do anything else.” Liam kissed her cheek, “okay?” Erin nodded, “okay.” 

——

Erin and Liam roamed a car lot. Liam saw a nice looking minivan, he smiled as he imagined Erin as a soccer mom with four kids piling in the back. “What about this one?” he asked. Erin grimaced, “I want a cool mom car not a minivan.” She made her way over to a Jeep Cherokee. Liam looked at the small backseat, “babe what if we want to add to the family this car is a little small.” 

He grabbed her hand and walked her over towards the larger SUVs and minivans. “I don’t want a stupid minivan.” Erin pouted. “What about this Suburban it’s not a minivan and it’s big enough that if we want to have another baby we don’t have to buy another car.” Liam opened the driver’s side door. “Why do you keep saying another baby? Do you know something I don’t? Do I look fat?” she gasped. Liam shook his head, “what? No you don’t look fat. I just think it would be best if we look at larger cars just in case.” 

Erin sat in the passenger seat and fidgeted with her shirt pulling it down, “promise I don’t look fat?” “Babe you don’t look fat, you look fucking beautiful.” He climbed in the backseat, “look Kinzie can go here and there’s still four more seats…” _for more babies._ “We are not filling this car with babies.” Erin panicked. Liam wasn’t here for the pregnancy; he didn’t know how bad it really was or how tired she felt the entire time she was pregnant. 

“What about just two more?” Liam asked. Erin’s breath drawback, he saw the panic flash across her face. He moved to the front seat. “Babe you look like you’re going to puke what’s wrong?” 

“I’m not sure I want more babies… I was so scared the entire time I was pregnant.” Erin blurted out. She blushed and put her head in her hands. Liam pulled them back, “I wasn’t there with you last time. This time I will be here.” He ran his fingers through her hair, “can we at least talk about this?” 

Erin nodded, “okay. For starters we don’t have any empty bedrooms. We turned a large hall closet into a nursery Liam.” Liam nodded, “you’re wrong.” Erin gave him a questioning look. “We have my– our little yellow house, it has four bedrooms.” Liam shrugged. “I don’t want to move away from everyone.” Erin sighed. “Well I don’t know if you noticed but Max hasn’t been sleeping in his room. Not sure where he goes at night but he’s never in the house after 11 pm.” Liam said. 

“Really?” Erin asked with a little smirk. “You know something don’t you?” Liam asked. “Yeah, pretty sure Max moved into Javi’s cabin. But his room is so far from ours.” Liam nodded, “okay… well it would be better if we moved her there when she is older.” 

He looked back at Erin, “Look I’m not saying we have to have another baby right away but maybe when Kenzie is one we could try again?” He took her hand in his and kissed it. _Please say yes…_ Erin thought about it for a few minutes, “Okay. We will try to have another baby in a year.” 

Liam smiled and pulled her in for a fervent kiss. Erin moaned into his lips, “god if you keep kissing me like that I might get pregnant without removing our pants.” Liam laughed and kissed her again. “I love you.” Erin smiled, “I love you too. Let’s go buy this car. Maybe on the way home we can practice in the backseat.” 

——–

Liam’s POV

It’s been 82 days since Kinzie was born and today she gets to come home. 

I wake up alone to a loud crashing sound. I look at the clock. It’s 6 am. I pop up and look around the room. “Ouch… damn that hurt.” I hear Erin groan on the floor. I hop out of bed and run over to her, “are you okay?” She nods, “yeah I slipped on these…” She holds up a pair of her silk pajama shorts with lace trim. I chuckle and take them from her, “I was wondering where I threw these last night.” 

I pull her up to her feet, “did you hit your head?” “No. Oh man what if I’m not good at this whole baby thing anymore? She’s going to be here with us without the doctors and nurses.” she hides her face in her hands. “You are a great mother and you helped raise Cece. You’ll be fine… me on the other hand…” I chuckle. 

We get dressed and walk out to the kitchen. “Happy Bring Kinzie home day!” Max shouts. He hops up and down, “oh baby girl comes home today!!! I’m so excited for you guys.” Javi laughs and grabs Max’s shoulders. “Calm yourself. I think we need to talk about the amount of coffee you drink.” Max took another drink from his mug, “don’t you dare take my coffee, love bug.” Javi smiles, “okay sugar bear.” _I’ve never seen Max smile that big before._

Nonna hands me a cup of coffee, “good morning.” 

Erin frantically looks over everything in the diaper bag. “Did we put the car seat in yet?” I shake my head, “no Leo said he wanted to put it in his new car and drive us up there.” She looks up, “he bought a car?” 

I nod and lead her outside to the front porch, it’s still dark out. Parked in the driveway is a black Subaru Outback. “That’s his new car?” she asks, pointing at it. “Yep.” I reply. She busts out laughing. “Oh my god… Where is he?” Leo steps out on the porch with us, “Well do you like my new car?” He pushes the button on his key and the whole damn car lights up a small path around the car. Erin laughs louder. “Oh god I can’t… this isn’t your car right?” she asks. 

Leo nods, “what?” “OH man.” she runs out to the car and walks around it still laughing. After a few minutes she composes herself and walks up to Leo. She clears her throat, “sorry its very… nice.” She snickers again. I stifle a chuckle. “Well I like my new car.” Leo shrugs. Erin nods, “That’s good… so… did they give you a whistle with it or did that cost extra?” she snickers. 

“A whistle?” Leo asks with his head cocked to the side. “Yeah in case you get attacked on the way to your car in the dark. You know…” Leo shakes his head, “get in the car asshat.” 

“It’s not my fault you bought a girl car.” she giggles as she climbs inside. “Oh look at _all_ the cup holders.” she looks around the car, “Leo there are like 20 fucking cup holders in this car.” I chuckle. “I bought this car to keep baby girl safe and stop being such an asshole.” 

——

A few days later. 

I walk out to the kitchen where Erin is singing and bouncing Kinzie on her hip. I lean on the door frame and watch her. “Are you ready for Aunt Callie and Uncle Drake’s wedding? Yeah.” She kisses the side of Kinzie’s head. “We’re going to get you the cutest flower girl dress today. And momma’s going get all dressed up in a few weeks… and put on stupid f-ing heels.” 

I walk over and lean down to kiss Kenzie’s forehead then give Erin a kiss on the cheek. A big smile stretches across my face. “Why are you so happy?” she asks. “I just realized that I have everything I ever wanted.” 

“Aw… Dammit Li, you’re going to make me cry.” 

I grab her hand and lead her to the kitchen table, “sit my love, I’ll get breakfast ready.” Erin smiles, “hmm is it going to be cold cereal?” “Maybe if you’re nice I’ll make French toast.” I wink as I cross the kitchen. 

Cece comes running into the kitchen, “Aunt Erin… aww…” she gushes over Kinzie for a minute then sits down. “I have a serious thing I need your help with.” Erin puts Kinzie in her high chair, “okay…” 

“I want to give Drake a special gift at the wedding.” Cece says nervously. Her knees bouncing, “Since Mom can’t do the father daughter dance… I want to do it with Drake and ask if he’ll be my real dad.” she says sheepishly. I smile as I gather the things I need. Erin looks over at me then back to Cece, “you want to see if Drake will adopt you?” Cece nods, “I know I was mean to him at first… but he’s been really patient with me. He helps me practice softball and with my homework. I caught him reading the next chapter of my algebra homework yesterday so he could help me. And he loves mom so much.” 

“Oh my sweet girl. I think that’s beautiful… I’ll get the paperwork ready. When do you want to ask him?” Erin pulls into a hug. “Before the dance at the reception… there’s not going to be a shit load of people there right?” Cece asks. “Cece… language. And I’m not sure who’s all going to come.” Erin smacks her knee. “Sorry, I’ve never asked someone to be my dad. I’m nervous. Not sure how.” Cece shrugs. “Don’t look at me. I never had to do that either.” Erin giggles as she plays with Kinzie. Cece looks at me, “do you think he’ll say yes, Uncle Li?” I smile, “of course. He loves you. Come here… help me with breakfast.” 

——

Callie and Erin sat at the breakfast bar, looking over the seating chart. Erin swatted at everyone’s hands as they kept moving the pins around. Drake counted the pins, _damn that’s a lot more than I thought_. Liam leaned looking over Erin’s shoulder. Leo moved his pin to the bar, “just put me over here talking to the cute bartender.” Javi looked over, “I’m the cute bartender… and what about Riley?” 

Leo frowned, “she went back to New York.” “Javi you’re not working this event and Leo she supposed to come back for the wedding so stop sulking. And stop moving the damn pins.” Erin huffed and put them all back. “It’s pretty obvious that she’s not planning to come back.” Leo replied as he sat down. Erin rolled her eyes, “She has a lot to think about.” 

“Okay so Javi will sit at table number two and of course all the bridesmaids and groomsmen will be at the head table with you and Drake.” Erin pointed to the head table on the board as Callie nodded. Max reached over moving his pin. “Bumpkins if you move that damn pin again…” Erin popped another ‘Max’ pin into the board. “Well I just want to be able to sit with my date.” he shrugged. 

Erin looked up with a smile, “fine I’ll move Javi next to you.” “How did you know?” Max popped his pin next to Javi’s. Erin giggled, “I watched you put a bunch of boxes on the golf cart and drive towards Javi’s cabin… How long have you two been together?” she asked. Max grabbed Javi’s hand, “Since like april.” 

Callie smiled, “tells us all the good stuff…” the girls smiled and sat back. Javi smiled, “well… while you girls were flirting and doing that stupid pineapple boy challenge. I noticed this cute shy boy that kept looking over at me with these bright blue eyes.” Javi always had a weakness for blue eyes. Max smiled. “Then one night I went into the pantry to get a jar of marmalade and Max was in there….” Javi continued.

******

Eight months ago…

Max stood in the dark pantry trying to decide on a midnight snack. Everyone else was in bed. Javi walked into the pantry flipping the light on. He smiled as Max spun around and knocked over a box of rice. Max blushed, “I was just um…” His breath hitched as Javi stepped closer and reached beside Max’s head and grabbed the jar off the shelf. Javi’s eyes burning into Max’s. “I was just getting a snack…” Max finished as Javi lingered. “In the dark?” Javi smirked. 

Max’s cheeks flush; he looked down at the can of raviolis in his hand. He looked back up and started to say something when Javi leaned in and captured his lips. The can leaving Max’s hand and falling to the floor as Javi stepped closer. Javi’s hand cupped Max’s neck when he felt Max bring his arms around his chest. 

After a few minutes, Javi came up for air. He stepped back, “enjoy your Chef Boyardee.” He winked and walked back out to the kitchen.

——

Present day….

“And as they say the rest is history,” Javi said as he wrapped his arm around Max. Erin giggled, “damn Javi…” she scratched her chin. Javi shrugged. Callie sat forward, “that’s all we get… I want more.” Javi shook his head, he was never comfortable telling people about his relationships. “Like where was the first date… do you love each other? Was it an instant relationship or did you leave Max pining for more… tell us man.” Callie bounced on her barstool. 

Erin put her hand on Callie’s shoulder, “leave them alone. You know Javi doesn’t like to talk about this kind of stuff.” 

——

At a local bridal shop the next day. 

Erin stands behind me pulling on the straps of a baby sling, “and you have the diaper bag packed? Did you make sure to put extra diapers in there?” 

I nod, “yes love I have packed the diaper bag. I have diapers, wipes, extra onesies and the kitchen sink…” she huffs, “not funny.” She walks around me checking to make sure Kinzie’s okay in the sling. “What about her pacifier? She can’t nap without it.” Erin bounces in front holding Kinzie’s blanket, “are you sure? I can come with you.” 

I cup Erin’s cheek, “babe, I’m her father. I can take her while you girls get your dress fittings done. Drake and I will only be an hour tops. We already had our fittings done and we are just picking them up. Now go pick out a dress that makes you feel beautiful…” I lean down to her ear, “and sexy… and don’t drink too much champagne while I’m gone.” I stroke her cheek, Erin frowns, “I know you’re a great father. And you’re overdoing it with the overprotective stuff, again.” “You haven’t had any alcohol to drink in months and I don’t want you to over do it. And I’ll try… to ease up. It’s harder than I thought now that we have Kinzie home.” I kiss her cheek. “Well I’m going to try to enjoy today… take all the time you need.” she smiles. 

When I pull back and see some guy with dark sunglasses on looking at Erin, he looks a little familiar but… _it can’t be… he’s dead._ I squint trying to get a better look, he turns towards a shelf but glances over his shoulder at us. _Just some creep._ I lean back in and press my lips to hers. Our tongues tangle together, I pull back after I hear her whimper. _There we go._ “You’ve got to stop doing that to me in public.” she whispers. “Just making sure everyone knows you have a man.” I chuckle. 

——-

Third POV. 

Erin stood on the pedestal looking in the mirror, she turned looking at the back, “’kay, what about this one?” She looks up in the mirror, seeing Callie sit on the couch in a big puffy wedding dress, “They are all starting to look the same.” Callie shrugged. Erin laughed as she looked up in the mirror, she glanced at the view behind her. She saw a face of a man that looked familiar. She felt her stomach twist and flip around. She spun around looking around not seeing him again. 

Callie looked up at Erin’s panicked face, “Erin… what’s wrong?” Erin stepped down off the steps, “did you like this one? I think it’s nice.” she said, a little breathless. Her face drained of color. “Erin, what is it? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” 

Erin glanced back towards the front of the store, “it’s nothing. I thought I saw… Stephen.” Callie looked back, not seeing anyone else except the store clerk, “he’s dead Erin. You’ve been stuck in the house too long.” Erin started digging for her purse, “I need to check on Liam and Kinzie.” “Erin it’s probably nothing you just drank too many glasses of this cheap champagne.” Callie said as she helped Erin find her purse. 

A man lurked behind a group of mannequins, he watched the girls as they dug through all the dresses on the couch next to Callie. “Soon.” He snuck out of the door. He flipped his collar up hiding his face as he glanced in the direction of the diner where Liam and Drake sat with Kinzie in a booth by the front window. 

Erin dumped her purse out, picked up her phone and quickly dialed Liam, “Li… is Kinzie okay?” she asked as she began to pace. “Yeah, she’s right here on my chest. Are you guys done?” “Not quite, you haven’t seen anyone following you?” Erin asked. 

Liam moved to the edge of his seat, “no… what’s going on?” Erin scratched her head, “It’s probably nothing. I think I drank too much.” Liam stood, “We’re headed back now.” He hung up and looked at Drake. “What is it?” Drake asked. “Rin’s not feeling good… she sounded a little panicked on the phone.” 

——–

Third POV

Later that night.

Liam checked Kinzie before walking back to their bedroom. Erin sat in the center of the bed looking at her phone with a very determined look on her face. “What are you looking at?” Liam asked as he sat down. “Um,” she looked up, “death records.” Liam grabbed her phone, “babe… you’re obsessing. He’s not back. He can’t come back.” 

Erin nodded, “I still think we need to hire more guards.” “Okay, we will. Come lay down with me.” 

Liam pulled the covers back and settled in. He reached for Erin, she sighed and snuggled into his side. She fell asleep after a few hours, her stomach still in knots. 

Liam kept her tight in his arms. He didn’t want her to worry more but the thought of someone watching Erin nagged at him. _What if I wasn’t close next time and whoever she saw tried something. No. It was nothing. We are finally getting our happy ever after. Things were finally calming down. It has to calm down. We have a baby now._ Erin stirs in her sleep, “Li… why aren’t you asleep?” “Nothing babe, go back to sleep.” he whispered and pulled her tighter to his chest. Liam ran his fingers through her hair, he kissed the top of her head, “it’s going to be okay love just sleep.” 

———

Liam woke up early in the morning. He looked around for Erin, “fuck its freezing in here.” he sat up. Rubbing his arms and tiptoeing around the freezing bedroom, he spotted Erin standing on the covered porch with just shorts and a tank top on, looking out at the dusting of snow. Liam pulled the quilt off the end of the bed and wrapped it around him. He stepped out the open door, “Rin…” Erin looked over her shoulder with a small smile on her lips, “good morning mon chéri.” 

“Morning. It’s freezing out here.” Liam replied as he wrapped them both in the quilt. “Look…” she pointed out to the backyard. “It’s been years since it’s snowed here.” she whispered and the warmth from Liam spread over her. “Hmm love you so much,” she looked up and puckered her lips. Liam gave her a quick kiss before hearing the baby monitor. “She’s probably hungry.” 

“I got it, you relax and warm up, besides your skin is freezing…” I chuckled, “don’t want her to cry more.”

After making a bottle, Liam sat in the rocking chair in the nursery feeding Kinzie. She looked up at him with her big dark blue eyes. “You already have me wrapped around your little finger just like your momma.” he smiled down at her. He couldn’t get over how much he loved his little girl. Kinzie’s reached up grabbing at Liam’s face. 

Nonna came in and sat a big laundry basket down, “She looks just like Erin, when she was little.” she said as she put away the laundry. “Erin used to do this little thing in her sleep… she would mumble and hum.” Liam chuckled, “she still does that.” He looked back at the baby in his arms, an unsettling feeling twisting and tugging at his heart. He loved Kinzie so much, nothing would ever be good enough for his little girl. “What wrong?” Nonna asked as she sat in the other chair. 

Liam looked up, “when does the worrying stop?” Nonna looked over, “it never does. Having children is an amazing blessing. You fall in love with this little version of yourself and you want to protect her in every way possible. You watch them grow. Before you know it Kinsley will be in high school then college… then married with her own little version of herself.” she shrugged. Liam grimaced, “Ugh… God I’m going to have to fight boys off when she gets older.” 

Nonna laughed and nodded, “if she’s anything like Erin, they’ll be lined up around the corner.” Nonna laughed again, “you should have seen the older boys pining after her, she was only thirteen when it started. I can still remember her first date, without a chaperone, walking up to the door, the boy he had to have been 18, 19 years old. Erin was only sixteen. And of course she lied about the boy’s age. It was summer, fourth of July and man it was a hot one that year.” Nonna shrugged as she remembered. “He had this big black motorcycle parked in the driveway, leather jacket, long black hair. The whole thing screamed bad boy. James, her Pops, just about had a conniption, when Erin came down the stairs in this little pink dress.” 

“Oh god. This isn’t helping.” Liam pinched the bridge of his nose. Nonna chuckled, “You still have _years_ before that happens. You’re a good father and Erin’s a good mother, I know she will be okay. You can’t let the worrying eat you up. Just take it one step at a time. Eventually that worrisome feeling won’t be as strong.” 

Nonna left the room as Erin came in, “how’s my baby girl?” she asked as she walked up to Liam and Kinzie. “She’s fine but your fiancé is freaking out a little.” Liam answered. “Why?” “Nonna just told me about the first guy that took you out on a date without a chaperone…” Erin giggled, “ah man haven’t thought about him since well… that night. He never called me after.” Erin tapped her chin as she thought back to that night, laying on a blanket under the stars watching fireworks. Hands roaming. 

Liam cleared his throat after a few minutes. “Hmm. What?” Erin blinked. “Seriously was it that good of a date?” Liam grimaced. “I hate thinking of some other guy touching you.” he frowned as he laid Kinzie back down. “It was a special night…” Erin blushed. Liam looked over as she gently spun the mobile. “So what did you do on this ‘special’ night?” Liam asked as they walked towards the hall. “Umm _nothing_ …” Liam rolled his eyes. “Did he at least buy you dinner before?” Erin shrugged, “if you call homemade ham and cheese sandwiches dinner then sure.” Liam grimaced, “god some bad boy going to take my little girl out and feed her gas station food isn’t he?” Erin giggled, “what did Nonna tell you?” “Something about a motorcycle and a bad boy in a leather jacket…” Liam shook his head. 

“Well I’ve always had a type…” she glanced over, “you kinda fit that type too you know.” Liam grimaced again. “Liam… What is the matter with you?” “Nonna just got me thinking about the future. I don’t like some of it. Can’t she stay little forever.” he sighed. “I know how to get you to stop worrying…” Erin arched her brow. “Oh yeah.” Liam smiled. 

Erin nodded, “Uh-huh. Does _daddy_ need a backrub?” Erin said seductively. “Don’t do that you know I hated it when you say daddy like that.” Liam shuddered. Erin couldn’t help it, it was way too funny to her, she tried to keep the laugh in but it burst out. Liam gave her a look, “you would hate it if I did this to you.” “But it’s funny when you cringe… _daddy_.” Erin grinned. Liam shook his head, “well now I’m not worried anymore… just annoyed.” Erin giggled, “see it helped. _Da_ –” Liam covered her mouth, “don’t…” Erin laughed, “it’s a good thing that’s not really one of my kinks.” 

Liam grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen, _two could play this game._ “Come on _momma_ lets make hot chocolate and watch the snow fall.” Liam grinned. Erin stopped and shuddered, “Okay, I won’t call you daddy in a sexual way anymore if you promise not to say momma like that ever again.” 

“You got it _Momma_.” Liam winked. “Stop it.” Erin huffed. “What’s the matter… is _momma_ getting angry? Are you gonna spank me?” Liam poked his lower lip out and did his best impression of Erin batting her eyelashes. “Stop! It’s not funny.” Erin shuddered again. “You’re right this is fun… _momma_.” Liam chuckled. Erin groaned, “dammit. I’m sorry I said it like that, please stop calling me momma like that. It’s gross.” she whined. Liam chuckled, “I know it is… now you know why I don’t like it.” 

——

****Javi’s Cabin.

A fire roaring in the living room fireplace. Javi sat on the couch sketching Max as he hung ornaments on the Christmas tree. He glanced up making sure to capture the elated expression on Max’s face. “Question…” Max looked back at Javi. Javi nodded, “sure.” “Why is your cabin bigger and nicer than the other staff cabins?” Javi brushed some loose graphite off his sketch pad, “well… if you really want to know.” He shrugged, “Erin had it built for us… while we were still together.” Javi glanced up seeing Max nod, still smiling. Max grabbed a box of candy canes and began placing them on the branches, “because you two were engaged…” He tried to picture Javi and Erin together but couldn’t. 

Javi nodded, “yep. Does it bother you that we live here?” Max shook his head, “no. I love blossom. And this cabin is really awesome, I love it here with you. I don’t want to move. It’s really cool that she let you live here after everything.” Javi loved Erin and liked that they managed to stay friends over the years, but he would give up everything for Max, and made sure Max knew it everyday. Javi smiled as he stood, “good. I love it here with you too. And I got you a housewarming/early Christmas gift/eight month anniversary present.” He kissed Max’s lips lightly. Max’s smile grew, “Love bug… I didn’t get you anything… yet.” Javi shrugged, “don’t care as long as I have you.” he walked to the back of the cabin. 

Max heard the back door open and close. He looked back at his perfect tree and sighed happy and content that they finally told everyone. A few minutes later Javi came back with something tucked in his jacket. **Meow…** he heard muffled. Max walked closer, “what is that?” Suddenly a kitten’s head popped out of the top of Javi’s zipped up jacket. “I know how much you wanted a cat… she still needs a name.” Max smiled as he pulled the little ball of fluff from Javi’s coat. 

“She looks like she would be a rockstar.” Max smiled as he sat down. Javi shook his head as he picked his sketchbook up. “Cat Benatar.” Javi chuckled. “Lazy loaf of kitty by day. Awesome rockstar kitty by night.” The cat sat on Max’s shoulder purring loud. “Love it,” Javi smiled as he put the finishing touches on Max’s portrait. 


	31. You Oughta Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Leo makes friends with the local gas station clerk. He then goes to Long Island, NY to surprise Riley only to find that she never actually left Neville. Erin gets a collect call from Leo a few days later. She goes to Florida to pick him up and craziness ensues.

Leo stood leaning on his car waiting for the gas pump to click off. He browsed different routes on his phone as the pump guzzled into the car. The pump popped off, Leo reached over and placed the nozzle back on the hook. He went into the gas station and stocked up on road snacks. It’s a 17 hour drive from Hollow Brook to Long Island. 

A bell rang as he entered the store, the clerk stood on a step ladder stocking packs of cigarettes. She stepped down and glanced in his direction. Leo stood in the middle of the candy aisle, singing under his breath as he picked up a few bags of M&M’s. She started working at the only gas station in Hollow Brook right after father got sick and passed away a few months ago. She was now the sole owner and thought of hiring a clerk but that would mean missing Leo come by every morning. 

She watched him move around the store with a little pep in his step. He had a smile playing on his lips. She smiled seeing her favorite customer happy, finally he’s gotten over whoever broke him. She thought as he moved to stand in the short line. 

After waiting in line he set his items on the counter, “hey DP guy.” the cute blond behind the counter smiled. She had memorized his morning snack, 20 ounce Dr. Pepper, two peppered beef jerky sticks and a snickers bar for the afternoon. 

Leo smiled, “hey Carly. How are you doing today?” She nodded as she scanned the items, “not bad. Road trip?” Leo nodded, “yeah. Going to surprise my girlfriend.” Carly frowned, “cool. The total is 26 even.” _Of course he has a girlfriend._ She thought as she bagged the items. “You know you could call me Leo,” Leo stated as he pulled out his wallet. Carly shrugged, “where’s the fun in that? I like the nicknames I give my favorite customers.” She looked down, _dammit why did I have to say favorite?_

Leo smiled and handed her his card, “favorite huh?” “Well sure. There’s you and ah… oh, Father Thomas… then that flighty girl that sometimes comes in with you.” Leo chuckled, “Cece isn’t flighty… she’s my teenage niece.” 

“Well we call her bubbles here.” Carly handed him his receipt. Leo smiled and started to walk away, Carly looked up at him, “I hope she’s good to you, DP.” Leo nodded, “Thank you…” he lingered at the door, then pushed it open. “You know if you ever get bored or want someone to be bored with… or just need someone to talk too,” she shrugged, “you can always call me, numbers on the sign out there.” She shook her head, _like he’s going to get bored. Especially now. Dumb Carly you had months to get to know him._ Leo glanced at the sign by the road taking a mental note. _She seems sad._

Leo looked back, “why do you call Cece bubbles?” “Oh cause she always gets two packs of bubble gum.” she shrugged. Leo chuckled, “and what’s Father Thomas’ nickname?” Carly giggled, “I call him 2 pack Tom. He always gets two packs of cigarettes and a bottle of gin every other day.” Leo laughed, “see you later Carly.” 

“See ya…” she sighed and went back to stocking the shelves. 

Leo started his navigation system in his car and pulled out on the open road. 

——-

Twenty hours later he pulled up in front of Riley’s house. He looked up at the big picture window, seeing her sitting on the couch watching TV, and smiled. He grabbed the vase of flowers from the passenger’s seat and stepped out of the car. As he got to the sidewalk he smiled and looked up again at the window. He stopped, his heart pounding as he got a better look. A man walked into the living room and sat down next to Riley. He draped his arm around Riley and she snuggled into his side. 

The vase slipped from Leo’s fingers and shattered on the snowy sidewalk. 

Leo started to get back in the car but something nagged at him. _Who was this guy holding my Riley? Why would she do this?_ They had both agreed that they were exclusive. Leo turned back. Riley sat on the couch, she looked up at the man sitting beside her. He smiled and leaned down leaving a kiss on her lips as Leo watched from the front of the house. 

Leo crossed the yard and stomped up the steps. He pounded on the glass front door and waited. The man stood and answered the door. Leo balled his fist up. Took a step forward and pulled his arm back. Took a deep breath then swung. Leo’s fist connected with the other man’s jaw. The man staggered back, knocking over a table in the enter way. Leo stepped closer ready to strike again. Riley stepped between them. Leo looked at Riley breathing heavily. 

“Leo?” she gasped. Leo looked past her at the short man with shaggy black hair, his jaw tight. His teeth grinding as he stared at the piss ant backing away from the front room. Riley stood in front of Leo, her arms stretched out trying to block Leo. “Move Riley.” She shook her head, “No! Leo… what are you doing here?!” Leo looked back at Riley, “What am I doing here? Seriously Riley! I came here to surprise you! You said you would be stuck here all alone all weekend, bored and unpacking your new house! Who the fuck is that!?” He pointed down the hall. 

Riley looked back at the hall, “that’s not the point. Why wouldn’t you tell me you were coming here!” Leo let out an angry laugh, “because I wanted to surprise my girlfriend! Is she here by the way!? Huh! The Riley I knew would never have done this! So you tell me right now, who is that piece of shit you would throw everything away for? HUH?!” The man in the hall walked a little closer with caution, “I’m her husband!” Riley sighed and held her hands over her face, “it is not the time for you to announce yourself you fucking idiot Neville!” 

Leo shook his head, “wow…” He laughed again, “I thought you were different… you… told me all the horrible things he did to you and here you are with him. Was it all a lie? Or did you just want someone to feel sorry for you? Or was it just boredom?” He let out another bitter laugh, “that’s it isn’t it you were just bored and needed someone to toy with. I was just a fool you wanted to fuck because you were bored.” he shook his head again. “It’s not my fault you just showed up here.” Riley retorted. “You shouldn’t have come here Leo,” she added.

Leo nodded, “you’re right. I should leave you to live out your pathetic life with Neville.” 

He grabbed the door handle and stepped out onto the porch, slamming the door behind him as he walked off the porch. The sound of shattering glass caused Riley to shudder. Glass shards fell into the foyer of her small bungalow house she had just purchased with Neville. 

Leo sped away into the night. 

——

Thirty six hours later. 

The phone rang waking Erin and Liam. Erin rolled over and picked up her phone, “hello?” “This is a collect call from an inmate in the Sumter County correctional center… do you accept the charges from… Leo Rayne?” Erin sat up straight, “yes.” “Who is it?” Liam asked. Erin didn’t answer; she climbed out of bed and began to get dressed. “Rin,” Liam sat up confused and groggy. 

“Sis…” Leo said barely above a whisper. “What happened?” Erin asked. “Well I was apparently arrested.” “I got that. Where is Sumter County?” Leo looked around, “Not entirely sure.” he pulled away from the pay phone and spotted a guard. “Hey you… where am I?” he shouted at a guard. “Sumter County Correctional.” Leo sighed, “What state?” 

“Fucking idiot,” he muttered under his breath. “Florida.” the guard shouted back. Leo leaned back onto the receiver, “Florida.” Erin shook her head as she gathered her purse, “How? Why are you in Florida?” 

“I don’t know. I drove to New York to Riley’s new house in Long Island,” he squinted as he sucked air between his teeth, “I remember driving back home then I’m not really sure what happened after that.” Leo answered. “Two minutes remaining.” Erin sat down on the side of the bed and slipped her shoes on, “do you know why you’re in there?” “Nope. I woke up a few hours ago in a cell by myself.” Leo rubbed his eye, “I think I’m still a little drunk.” he sighed. “Okay, I’m on my way.” Erin managed to say right before the phone cut off. 

She looked back at Liam, “your brother was arrested in Florida.” Liam looked at the clock, 4 am. “Florida?” Erin nodded. “Why?” she shrugged, “I have no idea and neither does he.” She stood and threw her purse over her shoulder, “shit… Kinzie.” she turned back, “go handle whatever idiot thing Leo did… Kinzie and I will have a daddy daughter day.” Erin kissed Liam quickly, “love you mon chéri.” “Love you too.” Liam smiled, “glad I’m not the one he called…” he chuckled and laid back down. 

Erin shook her head as she closed the door softly behind her. She stopped by Kinzie’s room and glanced down at the sleeping baby. She swept Kinzie’s soft waves off her forehead, “be good for daddy…” she whispered. Then went down to the garage and called Jerry on her way to the airport. 

——-

Eleven, Sumter county, Florida.

Erin walked up the steps of the Sumter county jail. She stood at a window and rang the desk bell. A little old lady walked slowly up to the window and slid it open, “hi, I’m here to bail out Leonardo Rayne.” The lady nodded and pulled up Leo’s arrest record. “Okay… Leo Rayne… arrested two nights ago… ah here it is $30,000.00.” “$30,000.00? Why was he arrested?” Erin asked. “Says here he was walking around the fountain downtown with a banjo… singing Christmas carols–” Erin scoffed, “that doesn’t warrant a $30,000.00 bail.” The lady behind the window looked over her reading glasses at Erin, “he was also naked and when the police approached him he screamed that the police were trying to rape him. Also that’s the amount of his fines not bail. He had court yesterday morning and was still intoxicated at the hearing.” “Oh…” Erin grimaced then handed the court clerk her credit card, “of course my employee is going to be in the newspaper for indecent exposure. Why would I think otherwise?” she muttered to herself. The court clerk stood, “give us a few minutes.” Then slid the window closed. 

Thirty minutes later a guard came back with the banjo and Leo’s wallet and a pair of red cowboy boots, he handed them to Erin. Erin looked at the boots confused, “what the hell happened?” Another guard walked Leo out in a pair of grey sweats and dark blue zipped up hoodie, “he’s all yours.” 

Leo ran over and hugged Erin. Erin patted his back, “ow…” Leo hissed. Erin’s face contorted, “I didn’t smack you that hard… What is that god awful smell?” she sniffed Leo’s shoulder, “oh God… Leo you smell like a public restroom.” She stepped back. “Well I woke up with a very large man spooning me.” Leo replied then pulled his hoodie up and tried to look at his back, “what is it Erin… do I have some rash back there?” he turned for her to look. Erin lifted the hoodie up a little more and laughed, “oh Leo… this is not good. Who’s Carly?” 

“Carly? What’s on my back Erin?” Leo looked over his shoulder. “Um well it’s very large and there’s a butterfly and Carly’s name.” She looked up, “Carly… why is that name familiar?” She looked back at Leo’s new inflamed butterfly tattoo. “It’s very red and angry. Where did you get this done?” she said as she cocked her head to the side. “I don’t remember getting it done.” “Okay… who’s Carly?” Erin asked again. Leo pulled his hoodie back down, “fuck… Carly. Shit she’s got to be still in there.” He walked back up to the window, “yes sorry. Is Carly Murphy still in there?” “Carly Murphy?” Erin asked. “Murphy… Murphy… sounds so familiar.” She thought for a few minutes while the court clerk searched her computer. “Murphy’s… Murphy’s gas… Gas N’ Go. Leo!” she gasped. “You didn’t…” she smacked his arm. “I can’t believe you got the only gas station clerk in Hollow Brook arrested. Who’s running the store?” Leo shrugged, “don’t know. Actually… I think we set a dummy up behind the desk with a sign.” Leo squinted, “yeah that sounds right. Hopefully people follow the honor system.” 

“Carly Murphy is still waiting for someone to pay her fines. We can’t release her until it’s paid.” the court clerk stated. “What was she arrested for?” Erin asked. The court clerk looked at her screen, “says she attacked a police officer with her purse while they were attempting to arrest your friend here.” She pointed to Leo. Leo nodded, “how much are her fines?” He asked as he pulled his wallet out. “$5,000.00” Leo handed the lady his credit card then he and Erin waited. 

“What the fuck happened? How did you end up in the middle of nowhere Florida with Carly?” Leo stared at the linoleum floor, “Riley’s still married to Neville and they still live together…. She used me for a one night stand.” Erin looked at the sadden Leo, “I thought you two were together.” Leo leaned over with his elbows in his knees, “yeah I thought so too.” 

“Shit. Leo I’m so sorry. I swear I didn’t know.” She put her hand on his shoulder, Leo shrugged it off. 

Carly came out dressed in her silver cocktail dress from the night before, she ran up to Leo and threw her arms around him. Leo hugged her, “are you okay?” Carly nodded. Erin observed the pair for a few minutes, “where’s your car?” She walked over to the court clerk, “where do we need to go to get his car out of impound?” The court clerk shrugged, “he didn’t have a car when he was arrested.” Erin sighed, “great. Thank you.” 

She looked back at Leo and Carly, “okay you two answers now.” “I’m starving.” Carly grinned. Erin rolled her eyes, “fine come on I saw a Denny’s across the street.” 

——–

Leo, Carly and Erin sat in a booth inside a Denny’s. “Okay now are you two ready to talk?” Erin asked in an annoyed tone. “Uh…” Carly looked around the diner, “I remember we took a train from… the beach?” she squinted, “yeah the beach.” Erin crossed her arms, “what beach?” Leo and Carly exchanged a look then shrugged. “Seriously… What is wrong with the two of you? I have a baby waiting for me at home. You have to remember something.” 

Neither of them answered Erin. “Show me your hands.” Leo held his hands out, then Carly did the same. Carly had several club stamps on her hands. “Empty your pockets and purse.” Carly emptied her purse out onto the table. Erin ciphered through the contents, finding a few matchbooks from bars and clubs and a motel room key. She pulled out her phone and searched for them. Several of them were from Georgia, one was in Florida, “this one is close. Come on.” She stood and paid the check as Leo and Carly followed her to the car she had rented. 

——–

“Welcome to the Rusty Jewel…” a bartender said. “Do you remember these two?” Erin asked. He looked up from the bar, “ah hey you two.” he high fived Carly. “Are you here to pick up the pig?” Leo’s face contorted, “pig?” “Yeah…” the bartender walked into the back then came back a few minutes later with a small micro-pig wearing a pink tutu. “Aww… my piggy.” Carly gushed as she took the pig. 

Erin looked at Leo then the pig, “okay do you remember if they were talking about where they were coming from?” He nodded, “yeah they kept talking about some place called the Drunken Lizard.” Erin searched online, “ugh, there are two Drunken Lizards in Florida. One in Miami and one down the street.” 

They walked down the street towards the next bar. Leo looked up, “hey there’s my car.” The three walked up to the car, as Leo went to open the back door he glanced inside then backed up, “maybe we should just wait.” “Why?” Erin walked up to the back door and looked inside. “OH my god.” she gasped. Sitting on the seat was a small alligator that stretched across the seat. She leapt away from the car, “what the hell happened last night?” 

Carly scratched the head of the little pig, “oh maybe we have pictures on our phones.” She pulled hers out of her purse but it was dead, “damn mines dead.” Leo looked at the car, “I think I left my phone in the car so I wouldn’t call Riley.” He looked around the front, “yep.” Then he sighed, “guess we call animal control?” Erin shrugged. Carly looked in the car, “hold my pig!” She handed the piglet to Leo then opened the back door. Erin reached over and shut it quickly, “what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Carly looked over at Erin, “I grew up in the everglades. I’ve wrestled gators and pervy uncles simultaneously. I got this.” She giggled. 

Erin shook her head, “nnnmmm– actually kinda want to see what happens…” she shrugged, “go ahead.” Erin stepped back. Carly whipped the car door open. A hissing could be heard from the car. Carly leapt into the back of the car. Erin and Leo heard growling come from the car. They winced. Then they saw her head pop up. Carly held a roll of duct tape out and tore a long piece off, using her teeth. She ducked back down. “Who knew Carly was such a redneck.” Erin giggled and looked over at Leo. Leo watched the car rock. “Yeah, she sure is something.” he laughed. 

A few minutes later, Carly emerged from the back holding the alligator against her. “See he’s not so scary now…” she giggled then scratched the top of its head. 

——–

Several hours later. The alligator safely turned into animal control. And Carly’s phone charged, the three sat at a table in the motel room with the pig. They scrolled through the photos. The first picture was of Carly picking up the alligator on the beach. Several of Leo and Carly riding on a train with the alligator on a leash. A few of Leo in a tattoo parlor with a big burly guy hunched over his back. One of Carly swimming in the town fountain. The last of Leo strutting around with the banjo hanging low wearing the red pair of cowboy boots. 

A little while later Erin walked out and sat on a bench in front of the motel room while Leo and Carly got ready to drive back to Georgia. She called Liam, “hey. How’s Kinzie?” Liam sat in the living room with Kinzie in her bouncer, “she’s just about to take a nap. How’s Leo?” “He’s uh…” she looked over her shoulder into the window of the room. Leo sat on the side of the bed joking around with Carly. “Surprisingly chipper for what happened.” “What happened?” Liam asked as he laid Kinzie down. 

“Apparently my cousin lied about leaving her husband. And then Leo decided that he needed to pick up the girl that works at Murphy’s Gas N’ Go.” “That blond girl?” Liam asked. “Yeah, Carly. Then the couple decided to come to Florida and have a grand ole time.” Erin added as she watched the pair through the window. “Wait… Carly’s with you?” 

“Yep. Oh and your brother now has a lovely butterfly with Carly’s name tattooed on his back.” Erin giggled. “Huh. Weird.” Liam scratched his head, “are you headed back now?” 

“Yeah, as soon as Leo stops joking around with Carly so he can shower.” Erin laughed. Erin held her phone up to the window and snapped a picture of Leo’s back, Carly standing beside him laughing. Liam’s phone buzzed, he looked at the picture. “They look good together.” Liam said after a few minutes.

“I don’t think they’re like that. I think they’re just friends. Well I think Leo has friendzoned Carly.” she giggled. “You sound jealous.” Liam chuckled. “I’m not jealous. I’m worried. Carly’s different. I watched her wrestle an alligator today.” Erin sighed. “What?” Liam chuckled. “Yeah! And Leo bought her a pig and she named it Tuna.” Erin continued to tell Liam the craziness of her day.

Meanwhile in the corner of the motel room, Leo and Carly sat laughing and staring into each others’ eyes. Both not wanting the moment to end. “Thanks for… everything.” Leo chuckled. “Thanks for Tuna. I had a really good time.” 


	32. Santa Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Callie and Erin planned a Christmas for the Leblanc Children’s Foundation but Santa backed out last minute. Erin asks all the guys to be Santa then begs Liam to be Santa. Liam agrees after realizing Erin has a Santa fetish.

One week before Christmas. 

Callie and Erin had been planning the annual Christmas party for the foundation at the hotel. The party was later tonight and Santa backed out last minute. 

Liam, Leo, Drake, Max, and Javi sat in the living room watching TV. Erin and Callie walked into the living room with a Santa costume, “Okay, so my Santa backed out of the Christmas party. Who wants to be Santa?” Erin asked as she held the uniform out. 

Drake shook his head, “nope.” Erin looked over at Javi, “what about you? You really enjoyed being Santa last year.” Javi wrinkled his nose, “no. I hated it and you know that. Five kids peed on me. Not happening.” Max shook his head as Erin looked at him. 

Erin leaned over the back of the couch behind Leo, “Leo… pretty please be Santa. It’s for the kids.” Leo shrugged, “I don’t even know if I’m going to the party.” “What? Why not?” Erin asked. “Might hang out with Carly. And don’t really feel like dealing with all that or any unwanted guests. Why don’t you ask Liam? He’s a dad now.” Leo pointed to Liam holding Kinzie. 

Erin walked around the couch and sat next to Liam, poking her low lip out. Liam shook his head, “nope. Already been peed on today. Isn’t that right Kinzie?” Erin leaned over, putting her lips to his ear, “have I told you how much I like Santa?” She trailed her finger down his bicep, “I would really like it if you were Santa baby.” Liam felt Erin traced the tip of her tongue on the edge of his ear. “Hmm don’t know. What’s in for me?” Liam asked as he stood with the baby. 

Erin stood and quickly followed him to Kinzie’s room, “come on mon chéri. It’ll be fun.” Liam chuckled, “yeah that’s what you said about being Pumpkinhead at the Halloween party and three kids kicked me in the shin. One kicked me in my balls.” Erin grimaced as she remembered having to help Liam ice himself, “well you’ll be sitting on a big Christmas throne. So they can’t kick down there.” she shrugged. Liam laid Kinzie down after changing her and left the room with Erin frantically following him. 

“At least try it on and see if it fits… please?” She asked as she followed him into their bedroom. Liam shook his head. Erin closed the door behind them then ran over to Liam and pushed him onto the bed, “what if I’m Mrs. Claus?” She kissed him and tugged on his lip. “Like a sexy Mrs. Claus?” Liam asked, a little intrigued. Erin nodded, “uh huh.” Liam sighed, “give me the damn costume.” Erin squealed and handed him the red velvet jacket and pant suit. 

Liam climbed out of the bed and walked to the closet with the suit in hand. He came out a few minutes later in the tightly fitted Santa suit, “I feel like you had this made for me. I think you’ve been naughty Mrs. Claus.” Erin grinned and sat up on her knees as he approached her. She held the Santa hat out, “here.” she bit her lip as he took it and pulled it on, “hmm. Yeah that looks _really_ good.” Liam looked at Erin biting her lip and letting her eyes rake over him, “please tell me Pops never dressed up as Santa.” Erin met his gaze, “not once.” Liam leaned over the aroused Erin, “are you going to bring me _cookies_ and milk?” He asked as he kissed down her chest. 

“God _yes_. But you have to be Santa at the party and you have to wear the beard.” Erin whispered. Liam kissed her neck, “fine but you are definitely on my naughty list.” Erin moaned as he pulled the jacket off, she nodded, “I’ve been very bad.” Liam smirked, “yes you have.” Liam ducked down under her skirt, he pushed it up. Erin watched as he grabbed a hold of the thin elastic string of her panties with his teeth and pulled up. He let go of it, causing Erin to gasp as the string snapped against her delicate skin. 

——–

Later that night everyone waited in the living room for Liam and Erin. 

Liam and Erin came out dressed as Santa and Mrs. Claus. Callie held Kinzie dressed as a tiny baby elf. “Ooh go stand by the tree.” She handed the baby to Erin. Javi pulled out his phone and snapped a few pictures of the little family by the ornately decorated Christmas tree. Liam smiled down at his girls as the group took their picture. 

——-

The ballroom at the hotel. 

“Ho, ho, ho, what would you like, little one?” Liam asked in a booming tone as a little boy hopped up on his lap. “Hey Santa’s supposed to be fat and jolly.” the kid yelled. Erin watched from the other side of the room, smiling as Liam patiently asked each child what their Christmas wish was. She loved seeing his fatherly side. 

Later after the kids left and only the adults were left at the Christmas party. Liam walked over to Erin as she chatted with Hollow Brook’s mayor, “excuse me, but I was wondering if Mrs. Claus cared to join me on the dance floor?” He held his hand out, Erin smiled and took his hand, “of course Santa.” She looked back at the mayor, “sorry but my wonderful husband needs me.” The mayor nodded as Liam led Erin out into the center of the ballroom. “How was your night Santa?” Liam chuckled, “good. Better now.” “No kids kicked you or…” She whispered. Liam shook his head, “you were right. No kids kicked me or damaged my suit.” 

Erin leaned in and kissed Liam’s lips as they swayed back and forth, “you’re the best Santa ever. Thank you.” Liam let his hands slip down to her backside, “you’re the sexiest Mrs. Claus ever.” Erin caressed his biceps, he heard a little growl rumbling in her chest. He gave her ass a little squeeze, “you want to get out of here? I talked Callie and Drake into babysitting.” he whispered in her ear. “Santa needs his little temptress.” He felt her shiver, Erin nodded, “yes my office now.” 

Liam looked around at the party, “let’s move quickly before someone tries to steal you away from me.” They twirled as he led them to the side of the ballroom, “have you been practicing?” she giggled. “I got bored one day.” he shrugged as they darted into a hallway. 

Liam swept her up into his arms and carried Erin into her office. Her heels slipped off as he walked through the door. Liam kicked the door closed behind them, he sat her on her feet. Erin rolled onto her tiptoes, she pulled his Santa beard off and kissed him, trailing kisses down his neck. She dropped to her knees, Liam pulled her back up, “no Mrs. Claus this is all about you tonight.” Erin shivered as he lifted her and sat her on the edge of her desk. 

He placed his hands on her knees and pushed them apart, running them up her candy cane striped stockings, to between her legs. The nylon covered her lace panties, “you want to take these off or do you want me to do it the hard way?” he growled. “What’s the hard way?” Erin smirked up at Liam. He reached into the crevice of her leg and grabbed at the nylon. Erin giggled when he tore the fabric open. 

Erin pulled the zipper of Liam’s Santa jacket down, groaning as she pushed it over his bare shoulders. She leaned in and kissed his chest, “what happened to your shirt Santa?” She batted her thick eyelashes. “I lost it.” Liam whispered as he sucked her lower lip into his mouth. “Thought you never wanted me to wear a shirt anyway.” he smiled into her lips. Erin dragged her nails down his chest, “I need you.” 

He reached between Erin’s legs and lifted the edge of her panties, pushing them to the side as Erin slipped her fingers under his red suspenders. She ran them down to the clips at the top of his trousers, snapped them open. Liam’s pants slipped past his hips letting his hard length burst out of top. 

Liam’s fingers delve between her legs, deliberately teasing her entrance. Erin let out a frustrated groan, “Liam.” He chuckled and kissed down her neck. Nipping at the crook of her neck as he sunk his fingers in her constricting center, his thumb pulsating on her nub. Erin clung to his chest, “yes God yes.” Her legs closing around his arm. Liam aggressively pushed them back open, “don’t make me bend you over.” Liam felt her essence drench his hand, Erin moaned, “is that a promise?” 

He grabbed the loose nylon and ripped it further open exposing her plump ass. Liam spanked her newly exposed skin, “I’ll bend you over during the second round. I want to see the beautiful look in your eyes when I make you come.” His fingers hooked into the elastic on her hips. Erin lifted as he pulled her red lace thong and the remaining nylon down to her ankles, she slipped them off her feet. Liam pushed himself between her legs. 

She reached between them and stroked his shaft, “fuck me Santa.” Liam held back a chuckle as she pulled her green silk blouse over her head then leaned back on her elbows. He wondered how long she had this fetish he didn’t know about. 

He leaned over Erin and plunged into her tight core. “Oh god…” she moaned letting her head fall back. Liam reached behind her and snapped her red lace strapless bra open, tossing it over his shoulder. She gasped when she felt his tongue swirl over her swollen breasts. The white fur of her red velvet skirt pushed up tickling her trembling thighs. Liam’s fingers dug into her hips as he steadily pumped. Keeping his eyes locked on hers, he could feel her getting closer and closer to the edge. Her legs quivering around him, “oh Liam.” Liam crept his hand up to her silky hair, his fingers intertwined in her locks. He gave her a tug, “That’s not my name Mrs. Claus.” 

He pumped harder, “say it naughty girl.” Erin’s center pulsating around his cock, she let out a scream, “Fuck Santa! Yes!” Liam smirked as her essence dripped down his shaft. He pulled out, “now bend over Mrs. Claus.” Erin bit down on her lip as she hopped down off the desk on her weak legs, her toes still numb, she slowly turned. Erin looked back at him lifting her velvet skirt over her hips, “fuck me Santa.” Liam groaned as he grabbed her hips and buried himself deep in her welcoming center. 

His hand traveled up to her breasts, gently kneading them and grazing his fingers over her peaked nipples, his cock throbbing as his high built, “fuck baby.” His hips snapping harder as she fluttered around him, “yes don’t stop. Fuck me.” “Goddammit baby,” he groaned. He felt her center convulse, “yes! Liam!” Her legs shook as she came. Liam thrusted again before erupting into her. Liam kissed her shoulder, “I love you and your weird fantasies, my naughty little temptress.” 

Erin felt her cheeks heat up, “love you too.” She turned to face him, her body still tingling. She pulled him into a scorching kiss. Liam pulled back, “still need more?” she nodded. Liam smirked, “give me five minutes Mrs. Claus and I’ll make you scream my name again.” 


	33. So This Is Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Erin and Liam arrive back at the house to find a old rusty camper parked in the drive way. Drake answered the door to find someone he didn’t think he would see for a long time. Riley arrives to town with Neville for Christmas and the wedding. Leo asks Carly to be his wedding date. The family celebrates Christmas. The next day Liam tries to get unwanted guest to leave, craziness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Some of the scenes in this are inspired by National Lampoon’s Christmas Vacation. Think of a Shameless Christmas Vacation. LOL I have reworked this too many times to count. Hopefully it makes sense. 🤷♀️ I’m sorry I know its not Christmas anymore.

Five days before Christmas: 

Erin and Liam pulled into the driveway at the estate. Erin stopped the car when she saw an old beat up rusted camper with Texas plates parked in front of the house. “Who the fuck does that belong too?” She asked. Liam shrugged as she pulled the car around back. 

Drake stood at the front door with Callie holding Kinzie peeking around him, “who is it babe?” Drake stared out the door in awe. “Well don’t just stand there boy… give me a hug.” 

Drake didn’t move. He looked back at the woman that abandoned him as a child, “what are you doing here?” Bianca pulled her big bag open, “well I was just mindin’ my own business when all of a sudden Savanna checked the mail and found this in the ole mailbox.” she handed him an invitation to his and Callie’s wedding. “Savanna?” Drake asked, concerned as he looked at the old camper parked in front of the house. 

“Well yeah.” Bianca turned and pointed to the camper, “she’s sleepin.’ She’s been sleepin about three days. It’s a long drive from west Texas you know.” Drake stepped out onto the porch, “west Texas? What were you doing in west Texas, what about the ranch? And why is Savanna with you? She is supposed to be in Worcester. I’ve been paying for her to stay in a mental hospital. She has severe schizophrenia. She shouldn’t be out of the fucking hospital.” 

A man, about the same age as Drake, stepped up onto the porch and walked up to Drake. Standing nose to nose he yelled in Drake’s face, “hey. Don’t you yell at your mother. She raised you. Show some goddamn respect.” 

“Who the fuck are you?” Drake yelled back. “I’m your new daddy that’s who I am!!!” the man screamed in Drake’s face. “Yeah well sorry to burst the perfect image my mother painted herself to be but she didn’t raise me or Savanna. She left us when we were just 8 and 10 years old.”

Callie ran back into the house with Kinzie in her arms. Liam and Erin walked into the living room hearing the men screaming at each other on the porch. “What is going on?” Liam asked as Erin took the baby. Callie threw her arms up, “I…” she shook her head, “I thought it would be nice to invite Drake’s mom to the wedding and… some guy is with her. And I guess his sister too.” she shrugged. 

Liam looked at the front door then back to Callie, “okay. Where’s Cece?” Callie pointed up to the second floor, “her bedroom.” He nodded, “go get her.” He turned to Erin, “go in the bedroom with Kinzie and Cece. Lock the door and don’t come out.” “What? Why? How bad is this going to get? Liam?” Erin asked. 

Liam kissed the top of Kinzie’s head then Erin’s cheek, “please just go in the bedroom.” Erin shook her head and turned to Nonna sitting on the couch, “Nonna…” Nonna nodded and stood. She took the baby as Callie walked in with Cece, “I’ll take the girls to the safe room.” Liam sighed, “fine just lock the door and don’t open it for anyone, unless it’s me or Rin.” 

Erin walked over to her study door and unlocked it. She walked to the fireplace in the study and pulled the hinged painting open and spun the dial on the safe. Liam stood at the study door. Erin came to his side with a small handgun in hand. 

They walked out onto the porch together. The two men still stood screaming obscenities at each other. “Okay what’s going on?” Liam said loudly but neither of the men backed down or stopped yelling at each other. After a few minutes of listening to them scream, Erin walked out into the driveway, “I’ve had enough of this bullshit.” she pointed her gun up to the sky and fired off a shot. Drake and the other man ducked down. Bianca laughed, “I like her. Is she the one you gettin’ hitched too?” 

“Alright now that I’ve got your attention why don’t you tell me what the fuck is going on?” Erin yelled at the men. Liam smirked at his future wife, not sure why I told her to go into the bedroom. Should have known better. 

Drake pointed at his mother, “this is my mother. She apparently sold the family ranch in Fort Worth to follow this loser–” “Hey watch it!” the man shoved Drake. “Shut up you fucking crack head.” Drake shoved him back and looked back at his mother, “really this guy?” Bianca shrugged, “he’s an amazing lover.” 

Drake grimaced as Savanna stumbled out of the camper, her hair greasy and matted. She scratched at a large sore on her arm, “what’d I miss?” Savanna swayed unsteadily. Her movements twitchy, her eyes darting from the porch to Erin standing a few feet from her, “what’s going on? Where are we?” Erin backed away from Savannah, she’s seen this before. “Are you fucking kidding me?” she muttered, “who’s bright idea was it to bring a drug addict to my house?! Who is this?” Bianca scoffed, “how dare you talk about my baby like that. You don’t even know us.”

Drake looked at Savanna for a few minutes, he studied her movements, the way she twitched and swatted at things that weren’t there. _Could be that she was back on drugs but it could also be that she’s off her meds._ He looked back at his mother and her boyfriend. They both twitched and picked at sores as everyone stared at them, “what are you looking at?!” the man yelled. 

Drake sighed and pointed to his sister, “this is my sister Savanna, my dear mother decided to break her out of the psychiatric hospital.” 

Erin looked back at Drake, then Callie. Callie stood next to Liam, she looked almost as devastated as Drake. Bianca frowned, “look I’ve been on the road for a week and would like a hot shower.” she moved closer to the front door, “so if you don’t mind.” Liam blocked her and shook his head, “nope not going to happen Bianca. I think it’s time for you to leave.” 

Bianca still tried to push her way past Liam. Drake looked around, his mother trying to force her way into the house. His sister stood hunched over, vomiting behind the camper, clearly coming down off a long binge. Some strange man that has yet to introduce himself. A dreadful feeling set in. If he didn’t get them off the estate they would never leave. 

He ran down to Erin, “you can’t let them stay here.” She nodded, “wasn’t planning on letting them stay.” 

Erin walked up to the porch, “look I don’t know why you were sent an invitation but you can’t stay here. We don’t have the room and Drake doesn’t want you here.” 

Bianca scoffed, “don’t have the room? Look at the size of this house.” Erin nodded, “all the bedrooms are taken and this is my house. I don’t fucking know you. You have five minute to leave.” “Or what you’ll call the police?” the man laughed. Erin shook her head, “we don’t call the police around here.” 

“Fine, we’ll just stay in the camper.” Bianca grabbed her boyfriend’s hand and pulled him down off the porch, “come one Randy.” They walked into the camper slamming the door behind them. 

Erin looked at Drake. He shrugged, “fine but only for a few days. Then you need to leave.” 

Savanna came out from behind the camper, she gave the group a small wave. Drake slowly approached her, “hey Vann. How long have you been with mom?” Savanna shrugged, “about six months.” She gagged again, more vomit pushed past her lips and ran down her face. Drake walked over to her, looked down at her arm as she scratched it mindlessly. He grabbed her hand and looked at her fingers. He let out a long sigh when he saw the small burn scars on her fingertips. Drake nodded, “You’re really starting to remind me of mom. Have you been off your meds since she picked you up?” 

Savanna pulled away from Drake, “fuck you Drake. You left me all alone in that shit hole you call a hospital.” “You were completely manic when I committed you. You thought there were monsters living inside our TV and you tried to jump off the roof. What was I supposed to do? When I tried to help, you tried to kill me. Do you remember that? You chased me around the house with a butcher knife. I was barely sixteen, trying to find ways to pay for you to get treatment.” 

Savanna shook her head, “no you’re not going to make me feel bad. You always thought you were too good for us! All high in mighty living in Cornelius’ huge house. Not caring about what happened to me or mom. Always getting whatever you wanted.” Savanna yelled. 

“Are you fucking kidding me? It was live with him or on the street! Not CARING! That’s all I did! Seriously always getting whatever I wanted! Really! I wanted my father to be alive. I wanted a sister that wasn’t crazy! A mother that cared enough to stick around! Fuck this. I’m done.” Drake stomped back up the porch steps. He looked at Callie before walking in the house without saying anything. 

Callie’s chin quivered, “I’m sorry Drake.” She looked at Liam, “I didn’t think it would be this bad.” Liam nodded and gave her a hug, “I know. It’s going to be okay, just give him a few hours to cool off.” Callie cried into Liam’s shoulder, Erin rubbed her back, “Shh…” Erin looked up at Liam, “let’s get her inside.” 

——–

Later that night.

Callie sat in the window seat of her bedroom window, looking out at the rusted camper still parked in the driveway. Drake came into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed, “Callie…” Callie glanced over her shoulder, she saw the worried look on Drake’s face then turned back to the window. 

After several minutes of silence she glanced at him again, “I’m sorry. I didn’t know it was really as bad as you told me.” Drake nodded, “I know.” he shrugged. “I never planned on introducing you to my crazy family.” He fell back onto the bed rubbing his hands over his face. Callie turned and stood up. She walked over to Drake. She climbed on top of him and pulled his hands away from his face, “it’s going to be okay.” she leaned down and lightly kissed his lips. Drake wrapped his arms around her and held her tight to his chest. 

———

Four days before Christmas.

Everyone sat in the living room watching Hallmark movies that Erin and Callie insisted on watching since it was Christmas. 

Liam and Erin sat in the corner of the couch snuggled up together when someone knocked on the front door. Erin looked over at the door then Liam, “who could that be?” Everyone shrugged but didn’t bother moving to answer it. The knocking continued. “Leo can you get the door, please?” she asked. 

“Why do I always have to answer the door?” he asked. “Cause you’re my big brother and you love me?” Erin shrugged. He shook his head. Whoever was at the door knocked louder. 

Leo sighed, “fine.” He stood and walked over to the door. Standing on the porch was Riley and Neville, “finally.” she said before looking up from her phone. Neville looked back at the camper parked in the driveway then at the house, “I guess you can have all the money in the world and still be trailer trash.” 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Leo asked angrily. “Uh for Christmas and the wedding. Erin and Callie invited me.” Riley answered in the same tone. “Yeah well that was before everyone knew what a lying witch you are.” Leo slammed the door and walked back to the couch. 

“Who was it?” Erin asked. Riley banged on the door. “Just some unwanted trash.” Leo replied. “What?” she asked as the banging continued, “I’m not leaving might as well just let us in.” Riley screamed through the door. 

“It’s Riley and her piss ant husband.” 

“Why didn’t you let them in?” Erin asked. Leo glared, “fine I’ll let them in but maybe you would like to know that Neville called you trailer trash.” “He called her what?!” Liam asked. “Trailer trash.” Leo replied. 

Liam stood from the couch and walked over to the front door. He yanked it open and walked out on the porch. Riley and Neville backed away as they saw the anger on Liam’s face. Erin stood in the foyer. 

“Leave now!” Liam’s voice boomed. “You have no right to make me leave. Erin invited me to stay for the week.” Liam nodded, “yeah she invited you not whoever this asshole is. And nobody wants you here after what you did to Leo. Now go back to whatever hole you crawled out of.” Liam turned to walk back into the house.

“Hey you can’t speak to my wife like that!” Neville yelled. Liam turned back, “what was that you called my wife… oh that right trailer trash.” Erin saw Liam’s fist ball up. She walked out onto the porch. “About fucking time you came out here to talk some sense in this buffoon you procreated with.” Riley huffed. “You need to leave. He’s right no one wants to see you and seriously you brought the tartan carpet with you? What made you think that would be a good idea?” Erin gestured to Neville. “At least I have class!” he yelled back. Erin chuckled, “if that’s what you call it.” 

“Where are we supposed to go? You promised I would have a place to stay.” Riley asked. “That was before you broke my brother’s heart you careless–” Erin yelled, Nonna came out and placed her hand on Erin’s shoulder. “You can stay at the hotel. And before you ask or get sassy with me, yes you’ll have to pay for your room.” Nonna shrugged, “Leo is family now and what you did to him was heartless. You used to be such a sweet girl. If you want you can come to the wedding since Callie invited you but you’re not a bridesmaid anymore.” Riley gasped, “who are you going to get to take my place this close to the wedding?!” Nonna looked back at Leo standing in the foyer. “Leo’s bringing a date of his own and she’s about the same size you are. I’m sure she would love to be included. Oh and you’re not allowed to be here at the house.” Nonna answered and pulled Liam and Erin into the house. 

Leo stopped Nonna before she walked down to the basement, “uh why did you tell her I had a date?” “Because you do… Carly.” she replied and started to walk away, Leo followed her. “Um…” Nonna turned back to him, “You can look sad and pitiful if you want but I think it that having Carly with you will not only make you feel better, it would make Riley uncomfortable. Don’t you want Riley to think you’re doing great?” Leo’s brow furrowed, “that’s really petty Nonna.” 

She nodded, “yeah so?” 

Leo went to his bedroom and pulled his phone out. He dialed Carly’s number. “Hey!” she answered excitedly. Leo could help the smile that formed on his face when he heard her cheerful voice. “Hey Carly. Do you have plans on New Years eve?” 

———

Three days before Christmas.

Erin sat at the kitchen table reading on her phone while Nonna cooked breakfast. Liam sat beside her, he held her thigh as he read random parenting articles on his phone. Javi and Max sat at the breakfast bar talking to Nonna. Leo walked into the kitchen and sat with them, “hey, do you care if Carly comes over for Christmas?” Erin sat her phone down, “I guess that’s fine. Are you two dating now?” Leo laughed, “no. We’re just friends.” Erin’s brow arched, “uh huh right.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Leo asked. “That girl has a huge crush on you. And it does help that you bought her an expensive micro pig just for the hell of it.” Erin shrugged. Leo let out a puff of air, “she’s just my friend.” He stood and walked out of the kitchen. 

Liam squeezed Erin’s thigh, “why are you so worried about Carly and Leo?” “She’s a little eccentric. I’m not saying she’s crazy but you can tell she’s a little out there.” Liam nodded, “yeah I can see that. But why does that bother you.” Erin sighed, “Leo can tell himself all day that they’re just friends but I’ve seen how they are together. There’s something there and I don’t want to see him get hurt again.” 

Max moved over to the table, “so she’s an oddball. Why does that matter?” Erin held her hands against her warm coffee cup, she grimaced, “I don’t think they’re a good match. Leo’s put together, grown up and Carly… she barely remembers to brush her hair. She grew up in a messed up situation and didn’t have much from what she’s told me. I think she looks at Leo as if he’s her ticket out.” 

Max shook his head, “I don’t see that. I mean yeah she’s had a hard life but she’s his Phoebe.” Erin looked up from her cup, “what?” “You know Phoebe and Ross… from friends. Duh.” Max said like it was obvious. Erin exchanged a look with Javi, “Phoebe was never with Ross.” Max nodded, “yeah but hear me out. They almost got together. And if they had, they would have been a better couple than Ross and Rachel.” 

“What? How?” Erin shook her head, “I think you need to rewatch friends.” “I’ve seen friends like 50 times.” Max chuckled. “Fine, make your case.” Erin shrugged. “Okay. When you really think about it, it makes sense. On the surface Ross is the most grown up of the group right?” Erin nodded. 

“But in reality he’s a mess. Throughout the series he proves time and time again that he’s irrational and impulsive. And he sees Phoebe’s weirdness as endearing. He defends her when others make fun of her quirks. They understand each other on a level no one else does. Just look at the episode where he plays his ‘music’ for everyone.” Max explained. 

Erin thought about it for a few minutes, “Okay but Leo–” “Leo is just as impulsive as Ross.” Max interrupted. “I mean look at just the last year of his life. And just like Phoebe, Carly craves a stable person in her life. Leo is stable for the most part.” Javi brought a plate of food over to Max as he continued, “Now I don’t know Carly all that well but from what I’ve seen they get each on a level we will never understand. The same way Liam understands those weird things about you that no one else does.” 

“What weird thing? I’m not weird.” Erin grimaced. Max rolled his eyes, “what is that you call the rebound girl/guy again?” “The first pancake.” Liam answered. Max pointed, “see that’s weird. No one calls the person you date after a serious relationship the first pancake. And Liam is the only one that understood what you were saying when you explained it.” 

“When did you get so insightful, bumpkins?” Erin asked. Max shrugged, “I have my moments.” Erin looked over at Liam, he smiled at her, “no one gives Max the credit he deserves. He convinced the dean at the film school he went to, to make up a degree in order to graduate.” Erin giggled, “what?” She looked at Max then back to Liam, he nodded, “yeah apparently Max couldn’t decide on a major and took a bunch of random courses and didn’t have enough credit to graduate and in any degree they already had.” Erin looked back at Max, “what kind of classes did you take?” 

“A bunch of film stuff and graphic design. Some fashion design for a semester. And a bunch of classes that I’m pretty sure had prereqs I never took.” Max shrugged. “I thought you were a project manager at Liam’s work?” Erin asked. Max nodded, “yeah you don’t really need a degree to do that, just people skills.” Erin looked back at Liam, “yeah um we don’t actually need a project manager. I got my father to bring Max on as a temp a few years ago and then a few months later my father wanted to fire Max. They went into the conference room and somehow Max convinced him that we not only needed a project manager but to also give him a raise.” Erin laughed loudly, “so you just pay him to do whatever he wants?” “When you put it that way it sounds bad,” Liam replied, “but basically yeah, he keeps the office interesting.” 

——–

Drake walked out to his truck. On his way, Randy sat in an old cheap lawn chair in front of the camper, “hey…” Drake looked over then continued to walk down the driveway. “Hey…” Randy ran up to him, “why don’t you guys have Christmas lights up on the house?” 

Drake shrugged, “not my house, not my problem.” Randy frowned then nodded, “I see. You’re not man enough to put that shrill woman in her place.” Drake stopped and turned, “Callie isn’t shrill. And this has nothing to do with how manly I am. Go back in your rust bucket and snort something.” “If you say so, besides, I wasn’t talking about that spicy tamale of yours.” Randy looked back at Erin glaring through the window. “Torchy isn’t either asswipe.” Drake started to walk away when he heard Randy cluck like a chicken, “bock… bo bock… booock.” 

Drake groaned, “fucking kidding me?” he muttered. He turned back, “fine. You want fucking Christmas lights? I’ll give you the best fucking light display you’ve ever seen.” 

——–

Erin sat in the nursery rocking Kinzie. Suddenly she heard a groaning sound emitting from around the room. The lights flickered, dimmed then went back to normal. That’s weird. She stood and put Kinzie down for the night. 

She walked out to the living room, Liam sat on the edge of the couch waiting for the TV to come back on. “Did you hear that weird sound?” she asked. Liam nodded, “yeah.” The groaning sound got louder, the lights went brighter then shut off. Erin looked around and slowly walked through the dark house towards the kitchen. As she got to the drawer she kept an emergency flashlight in, the lights came back on. 

She grabbed the flashlight and walked back to Liam. “what is going on?” Liam bit the inside of his cheek, “um I don’t know all of it. But… Drake mentioned something about putting Christmas lights up.” 

“Okay, but that shouldn’t cause the power to do whatever it’s doing.” Erin replied as the lights flicked off. A loud pop was heard as the lights came back on for just a few seconds. Erin walked over to the window and pulled back the curtains for a second. A bright light blinded her. She pulled them closed, “how many lights did he put up?” 

They made their way outside. Drake stood in the yard with a large extension cord in each hand. Randy patted him on the back, “well you tried.” Drake glared at him and plugged the two ends together. The whole outside of the house lit up as the lights inside shut off. Callie rubbed his arm, “it looks really good babe.” A couple dozen strands of the Christmas lights burst and flickered off, causing a loud popping sound. Callie grimaced, “better unplug it before Erin kicks your ass.” Drake frowned, “I just need to make some adjustments.” 

Erin ran out into the yard, she looked back at the house. Almost every square inch of the house was covered in lights. She turned to Drake, “seriously?! Nothing inside is working!” she yelled, “fix it. Now.” she stomped back into the house. Drake unplugged the cords. Randy laughed, “whipped.” He walked back towards his camper, “funny since she’s not even your old lady.” 

Anger boiled up in Drake’s chest. He started to follow Randy when Callie grabbed his arm, “come on he’s not worth it.” Drake let out a frustrated sigh then walked away with Callie. 

——–

Christmas

The family all sat in the living opening gifts from each other. Javi gave Max a big box filled with toys for their cat. He sat and watched as Max unwrapped the one gift Javi felt was special, a portrait he painted of the two of them for the cabin. He felt more excited about giving Max this gift than any of the presents that he received for himself. Max pulled the wrapping paper back, “oh…” he whispered. Javi felt his stomach flip around, “do you not like it?” Max looked up, “no… it’s beautiful, I love it.” Javi breathed out a sigh of relief. Max reached over and brushed Javi’s long hair back. 

Leo opened his last gift and rolled his eyes. Really another gift card for laser tattoo removal. He tossed in a box with the rest, “well that makes six.” Drake chuckled, “what was the one from Torchy.” Leo smiled as he looked at the box from Erin, “actually she’s the only one that didn’t give me a tattoo removal card.” “Really? What did she give you?” Callie asked. “A gift certificate to get a tattoo.” Leo answered and held out the certificate. “I might add to the one I already have.” he shrugged. Carly giggled.

Leo sat with Carly by his side, watching her open a gift from him. She squealed as she got the box open and pulled out an itty bitty cowgirl outfit for Tuna the pig. She threw her arms around Leo’s neck, “thank you thank you thank you.” Leo hugged her back as Carly’s fingers ran through the back of his hair. “You’re welc–” He stopped when he felt Carly plant a big kiss on the side of his mouth. Carly sat back and held up the clothes, “she’s going to look so cute in these.” 

Leo reached up and touched where her lips had touched his. He couldn’t lie and say he didn’t feel something when it happened. But he couldn’t let himself feel anything for Carly. He couldn’t let himself get hurt again, not after falling in love with someone he could never have. Then trying to move on only to get cheated on. But Leo sat there looking at Carly, feeling the electricity build and buzz between them. Every time she touched his arm he felt something grow inside of him. There was something about Carly, a warmth that made him feel happy. He wasn’t sure if he should see if there was something more than he had originally thought. 

Erin sat on the floor next to the tree, Kinzie propped up in her lap. Liam handed her another gift, “you’re spoiling our daughter.” she whispered. Liam shrugged, “she’s our little miracle. I think she deserves it.” She looked up from the pile of baby toys and clothes that sat in front of them, just as Carly kissed Leo. Erin saw the look on Leo’s face. He didn’t look happy or upset. It was more of a look of concern and shock than anything else. 

Drake pulled Callie aside and handed her a small box. Callie looked at it then up at him, “I thought we agreed not to give each other gifts.” “Yeah but to be fair, I didn’t buy this.” Drake replied and pulled the box open. He grabbed her hand and placed the gold pocket watch in her hand, “this was my father’s. My grandmother gave it to him on the day he moved away and told him to enjoy the little moments because time slips away from you.” Callie felt her eyes burn and fill with tears. 

“Oh Drake that’s beautiful. Are you sure you don’t want to keep it for yourself?” Drake cupped her face with both hands and gently wiped away her tears with his thumbs, “It’s yours forever Reyes.” “I didn’t even get you anything.” she whispered. “You’re the only thing I want. You and Cece happy and healthy.” he smiled and pressed his lips to her forehead. 

——–

The morning after Christmas.

Erin stood in the dining room staring out the window at the camper in the driveway. They had overstayed their welcome and were now refusing to leave. Randy stood outside the camper holding a big hose emptying the septic tank of the camper into the yard. He looked up at the window and waved. Erin could see him shouting something she couldn’t quite make out. Liam came up behind her, he kissed her neck, “I need you, Mrs. Rayne.” 

Erin shrugged him off, “yeah well I need Randy to not spew shit into my front lawn.” she muttered. Liam ignored the comment and kissed behind her ear, “please baby, I know you need it too.” Liam ran his hand up and down her sides as he pressed his harden length into her backside. Erin turned to him, she leaned in, her lips barely touching his, she ran her hands up his chest. She knew just how to get him going, she wrapped her arms around him letting her hands fall down to his ass. Erin pulled him closer, she could feel his hard length pressed against her lower stomach, she reached between them and rubbed her hand over his bulge, Liam groaned. She let her lips tickle his and moved back when he tried to kiss her, “if you don’t get that redneck to leave you won’t be getting any for a long time.” She whispered in a seductive tone. Then she stepped back and walked away. 

Leaving Liam horny and frustrated. He looked out the window, Randy still letting the hose empty into the yard. “What the fuck?” 

[Originally posted by backroad-song](https://tmblr.co/Z75OfX2mOAr0i)

Liam walked outside, “what the hell are you doing?!” Randy shrugged, “ **the shitter’s full**.” Just as Liam was about to walk down the steps he looked at the camper, smoke billowed out of the windows. What now? Liam pointed to the camper, “what is going on?” Randy looked back behind him at the camper, “oh shit.” He ran away from the camper and ducked behind a large bush. Savanna and Bianca stumbled out of the camper, coughing and wheezing. Liam stepped back towards the front door, “shit. Rin! Call 911!” Erin came to the door, “what?” Liam turned back and pushed her into the house, “get back inside! Where’s the baby!” “She’s downstairs with Callie. What is it?” she asked. 

Savanna and Bianca stood just outside the camper, disoriented and out of breath. A massive fire erupted from the camper. The massive fireball mushroomed upwards catching the dry dead tree above the camper on fire. A deafening boom filled the air. Liam grabbed Erin and pushed her further into the house, hiding behind an interior wall. A shockwave knocked Savanna and Bianca away from the camper. They landed next to the front porch. What was left of the camper blazed. The fire roared and crackled. A large branch of the tree fell into the flames.

Burnt debris littered the driveway and yard. The alarm on the truck attached to the camper rang out. 

Liam peeked out to see the damage, “Rin are you okay?” Erin rubbed her ears, only able to hear a ringing, “what?” Liam looked back at her, “are you okay?” Erin saw his lips moving but could only hear ringing and buzzing. “What?” 

Drake and Callie came up from the basement with Kinzie. The baby crying as Callie handed her to Erin. “what happened?” Drake asked. “What? I can’t hear anything.” Erin said loudly and pointed to her ears. Drake looked at Liam. Liam pointed towards the front door, “the camper exploded. Randy ran and hid somewhere but not sure if Van and Bianca made it out.” Callie gasped, “oh my god.” pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed 911. 

Soon a few ambulances and firetrucks speed up the driveway. Bianca and Savannah were strapped to gurneys. Both with severe burns. Randy sat in the back of a police car. One officer stood talking to Drake, “they were both inside at the start and both admitted to trying to make their own supply of meth. As soon as they are treated for their burns they will be arrested.” 

Liam walked Erin up to an ambulance to have her checked out. An officer took his statement and walked away. Liam sat next to Erin inside the ambulance, holding her tight in his arms. Tears ran down his face as an EMT examined the baby, “she’s going to be just fine. Just a little shook up is all.” She finally said after looking over the baby. She handed Kinzie to him and climbed out of the ambulance. Liam took Kinzie into his arms. He kissed the top of her head, “I’m so sorry Rin. I should have made them leave when they got here.” Erin looked around confused, still not able to hear anything. 

She looked out at the scene that surrounded them. Erin studied each person’s face as they walked past the ambulance they sat in, trying to make sense of what was happening. A tall man with dark brown hair walked past the back of the ambulance. Erin felt uneasy as she watched him walk around the driveway. She tried to move around to get a look at his face but wasn’t able to see it. Finally he turned, allowing Erin to see his face. She let out a gasp and grabbed Liam’s arm. Her heart pounding as she hit his arm repeatedly and pointed at the man walking around, “Li… Li… loo- l- look.” she stuttered. 

Liam looked up, “what’s the matter?” Erin tried to speak again as she kept her eyes locked on the familiar face but nothing came out. Liam turned her to face him, “Rin…” She pointed out the back door of the ambulance, “h-he–” she stuttered. “St-s-s-st… h-h-he’s ba–” Liam stood and climbed out of the ambulance, he grabbed the shoulder of one of the EMTs, “I think my wife may have hit her head.” 


	34. My Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Liam and Erin wait for the results of her MRI after the explosion. Cornelius meets with the mystery man Erin keeps seeing. Riley and Neville try to take over Erin’s company and hotel. Drake and Callie get married on New Years. Lots of drama happens at the reception. Carly wants to kiss Leo at midnight. Riley comes up with a plan to get back at Erin. Leo tries to kiss Carly at midnight only to be interrupted. Erin makes a split decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is a scene in here inspired by an episode of the Office where Nelli tries to take over the office. I hated that nobody bothered to stop her not even the CEO. So I wrote what I thought Erin would do in that situation. 🤷♀️ The glass chapel I describe in this chapter is a real place in Eureka Springs, AR. The Thorncrown Chapel. Its also pictured in the mood board above.

Erin lays on a hospital gurney, Liam at Erin’s side. He holds her hand as they wait for the doctor to come back with the MRI results. Erin’s hearing finally came back but her head was killing her. “I didn’t hit my head.” she whispered. “You think you saw a dead man walking around our driveway.” Liam replied. “That’s because I saw him. Obviously he is still alive… I don’t know how. But he was there Li, I swear to god he was there.” she sighed. 

The doctor came back in, “there’s nothing new on the scans. We’ll send you home after we give you a shot for the headache.” Liam nodded and held her hand a little tighter. Worried that Erin might be hallucinating he turned back to the doctor, “what can cause hallucinations?” “There’s a number of reasons that could happen. Catherine, are you experiencing hallucinations?” 

Erin shook her head, “no.” The doctor shrugged, “okay I’ll send a nurse in.” 

He walked out of the room. Erin sat up, “why the hell would you ask that?” “Rin, I’m worried. It’s not normal to see someone that’s not there.” Liam replied. “But Stephen was there.” 

———-

One Month ago:

A man with dark brown hair walks into a restaurant in Somerville, MA. The hostess takes him back to a private room. As he walks into the room, Cornelius stands to greet him, “Mr. Sullivan, I believe you already know why I’ve called you here tonight.” The man nodded, “yes,” he sat down across from Cornelius, “let’s get started.” 

———

Monday after Christmas:

Riley and Neville walked the halls of the hotel. They noticed that Callie, Liam and Leo came in each day to work. But Erin had not returned to work since the baby was born. 

Her office sat empty. Work piled up on her desk. One morning Neville stopped a maid as she started to walk into Erin’s office to clean it. The maid turned, leaving the key in the door handle. Neville pulled her away and started to distract her with false complaints of how badly the restroom in the lobby needed cleaning. 

Riley glanced around before walking over to the door. She pulled the key out and snapped a few pictures of it with her phone. Neville glanced back over as Riley nodded. “Very well then.” he said then walked away out the front doors of the hotel with Riley following not far behind him. 

———

The next morning, Riley made her way down to Erin’s office with her new copy of the key and set up shop. 

Leo, Liam and Callie all walked through the hotel doors together and started to make their way to their individual offices. Leo stopped when he noticed Erin’s light on. “I thought Erin was still on extended maternity leave?” he looked over at Liam. “She is.” Liam walked over to her office and glanced inside at Riley. She sat in Erin’s chair as Neville collected Erin’s belongings and put them in a cardboard box on the sofa.

The three walked into the office. “What the hell is going on?” Liam asked. Riley glanced up from the profit reports from Leblanc Industries. “Hmm?” she played with the pendent on her gold necklace as she leaned back in the chair. 

“What are you doing in here?” Liam demanded. “Oh I’m the new CEO of Leblanc Industries. And Neville is my COO. If you don’t mind we have a mess to work out. Shoo go.” she waved her hand in front of her dismissing the three. “I’m going to call Erin…” Leo said then walked out of the office. Callie nodded, “I have some calls to New York to make.” She leaned in to Liam, “don’t leave her alone in here.” 

Liam nodded and sat down in front of the desk. Riley looked up, “oh you’re still here. How can I help you?” Liam shrugged, “you can start by leaving.” Riley laughed and turned back to Neville, “I think we should terminate the lease Rayne Industries has on the back offices.” Neville nodded, “good call hon.” 

The desk phone rang. Liam shot up and grabbed the phone, “Catherine Leblanc-Rayne’s office…” “NO Riley Reina’s office!” she yelled and put the phone on speaker, “okay… um Miss Reina,” “Yes,” she answered. “We’ve updated all the security codes for you like you asked.” the man’s voice replied. 

“Ah yes thank you.” Riley replied. “Ah yeah this is Liam Rayne, Catherine’s husband. You need to change everything back…” 

“Oh sorry sir but I can’t do that.” the man replied. “Why not?” Liam asked. “We got a certified letter this morning notifying everyone in the corporate office of the change over. It was voted on by the board in an emergency meeting last night.” “uh huh, hold on a sec,” before Riley could react Liam transferred the call to his desk. “I don’t know what the fuck you two are doing but you about to be in deep shit.” He turned and walked to Callie’s office. 

Liam popped the door open, “My office now.” He then stopped at Leo office, “my office…” Leo nodded, “I know Erin but she’s here and has taken over your office. You need to find a babysitter now and get up here ASAP.” He hung up and walked to Liam’s office. 

The three hovered over the phone, “okay Chad I’m going to need you to email me a copy of the change over letter and the signed letter from the board right now.” Liam said as he waited for his computer to load. 

“What exactly happened?” Callie asked. “Susan got a call last night around six from a Riley Reina and her attorney stating that Catherine was ill and not able to return to work. They called an emergency meeting to discuss removing Catherine as the controlling board member.” Callie shook her head, “why wasn’t I notified of this meeting? I’m the COO you need my vote to carry out a meeting like this.” 

“She faxed up a letter from you authorizing the meeting.” 

As the three were deciphering the details, Riley sat in Erin’s office and called in each employee separately and immediately gave each one a raise if they promised to stay loyal to her. All the employees except one refused and went to find Callie. 

“She’s doing what?” Liam demanded. A maid came forward and explained it again. Liam let out a loud frustrated sigh, “That’s it, every single employee is on paid leave pending investigation. Everyone go home and don’t come back until you hear from one of us.” 

The hotel staff left and went their separate ways. A few guests walked through the lobby looking around confused. Callie took over the front desk, reassured each person and offered them complimentary stays. Her and Leo cleared the lobby as they waited. 

Erin walked into the hotel, Liam met her at the front desk. “Where is she?!” 

Liam stroked her arm, “we have a plan. But we need to tread lightly.” Erin frowned and shook her head, “fuck lightly. Get Tony on the phone. Where are the guards?” “Riley fired them.” Liam replied. “Fine I don’t need guards.” Erin replied as she walked into Leo’s office and removed a large painting off the wall to reveal a large safe. “Did you know that was there?” Leo asked Callie, “yeah.” 

Erin spun the dial and pulled out a large hand gun and walked back to her office, “fuck… maybe we should have waited to tell her.” Liam whispered.

They followed her. Erin tried to open the door but her key no longer worked. “Step back.” Erin said as she pointed her gun at the door handle and pulled the trigger. She kicked the door open, Riley hid behind Neville. Erin pointed the barrel of her gun at Neville’s head as Tony walked into the lobby with a dozen of his men. He pulled a sucker from his mouth, “what do we have?” He asked Leo. Leo looked at the sucker. “What? I’m trying to stop smoking.” Leo nodded and pointed to Erin’s office, “she’s in there.” 

“Did you really think you could just take over my company and not expect me to stop it?” Erin looked around Neville at Riley. 

“Where do you need me boss?” Tony asked. “Have your guys clear out their rooms. And get this piss ant out of my office. I’ll deal with her.” 

Tony turned back, he waved his finger around his head, “you hear her boys.” Four men came into the office and dragged Neville out. The rest went to their rooms and cleared them out. 

Erin walked over to Riley and shoved the barrel of the gun under Riley’s jaw. “It’s not what you think Erin. I was just looking out for you. I figured you needed help while you were off playing housewife.” “Excuse me?!” Erin yelled in her face and pushed the gun harder into Riley’s jaw. Droplets of saliva landed on Riley’s face. “I mean while you were on maternity leave.” 

“Get the fuck out of my office before I make a mess on my new carpet.” Erin said through gritted teeth. “Where am I supposed to stay?” Riley asked. “Tony!” 

“Yes, boss.” he came back into the office. “Take Riley and Neville to one of your safe houses and they are only allowed back for the wedding reception and that is only happening for Nonna’s sake. You put a guard with them at all times.” 

Tony nodded and pulled Riley out of the office. 

Erin turned back to Liam, “Callie!” “Already on it.” Callie replied as she ran back to her office. “Bring me the one that accepted Riley’s deal.” Erin said as she sat down at her desk. Leo brought in the employee and shoved him down into a chair, “Larry is it?” Erin asked. Larry nodded, “You’re fired, get out.” Larry gasped, “but…” “No. I don’t have time for your excuses. Out. Now or I’ll call in the guards.” Larry stood and left on his own. “Leo!” 

Leo walked into the office, “get rid of anyone that helped them.” Leo nodded and went back to his office and began making the calls. 

It took them all day and part of the night to fix the damage that had been done. At the end of the day Erin had fired seven people in her New York office and the one in the hotel. She had many members of the board replaced so that this couldn’t happen again. Liam walked the very tired Erin to their car and helped her inside, “Rin you don’t need to come back early.” “Yes I do. None of this would have happened if I was here.” her lip quivered as she thought of having to leave Kinzie with a stranger. Javi wouldn’t be able to babysit all the time.

Liam kissed the side of her head, “we’ll start looking for a nanny after the wedding. Who has Kinzie now?” “She’s with Javi. I had him shut down the bar for the day.” 

———

Drake and Callie’s Wedding, New Year’s Eve at dusk:

In Hollow Brooks’ hidden treasure. The crystal chapel guests sat and waited while looking out at the almost darkened sky. Nonna waited at the back of the filled chapel and looked out of the almost completely glass building. the snow barely falling down, candles lit the small pathway to the altar. The stars were starting to shine in the sky above the glass chapel. Dark blue dahlias and greenery adorned the end of each pew. 

Nonna looked up at the guys patiently waiting for the ceremony to start. 

Drake, Liam and Leo stood at the altar, “You’re not going to run?” Liam asked quietly. Drake chuckled, “only if Callie and Cece are running with me.” Drake looked around the chapel then back at Liam, “is Callie good? Erin hasn’t let me see or talk to her in 24 hours.” Liam smiled, “she’s good.” 

In the bridal suite the girls waited for Javi to come tell them when it was time. Carly and Erin dressed each in a rose gold shimmering strapless dress with white faux fur shawls to keep them warm on their way to the chapel. Carly stood at a full length mirror tugging at the top of her dress, the tomboy in her wanted to cover up her cleavage. Her hips a little wider than Riley’s, Carly filled out the dress in a way Riley’s petite frame never could. She grimaced a little as she tugged at the fabric on her hips. Erin walked over and handed her a pair of heals, “put these on and stop messing with your dress. You look stunning.” 

“Are you sure this isn’t too revealing? And can I wear my sneakers.” Carly asked. “No. It’s tasteful and sneakers are not wedding shoes.” Callie said over her shoulder. “Don’t worry about her. And Leo won’t be able to take his eyes off you.” Erin whispered. 

Callie’s dress was a big white ballgown with a sweetheart neckline. She draped her shawl around her shoulders as they waited. Erin pinned Callie’s elbow length veil to the top of her head. 

Kinzie napped into her vintage pram with a little sign on the front that said, ‘Uncle Drake here comes Aunt Callie.’ Erin then turned to Cece, “Okay so when you get to the aisle you just pull this string and the petals will fall as you push the pram down the aisle.” 

She looks at Carly, “okay is Tuna ready?” Carly giggled, “yep. I got her hunter green tutu on and the pillow strapped to her back. Rings are secure.” Erin double checked the pillow attached to the less than enthused pig, “I guess this might be the cutest thing I’ve ever seen besides Kinzie in her little dark green flower girl dress.” Erin smiled and scratched the top of Tuna’s head. 

Javi and Max came into the bridal suite, “are you girls ready?” Javi asked. Callie smiled wide, “absolutely.” Javi smiled and looped Callie’s arm through his, she looked up at him, “thank you for doing this. I didn’t think you would.” Javi grinned, “I’ve known you for 17 years, I would have been disappointed if you hadn’t asked me to walk you down.” 

Max walked up to Nonna, “someone told me that you were looking for a hot usher.” Nonna chuckled, “you betcha.” She looped her arm through his and Max led her down to their seats. 

Carly made her way to the end of the aisle waiting for her turn, then slowly with Tuna leading the way she made her way up the path. Her hair pulled back in a low bun, ringlets framed her face. She carefully walked down in her new gold heels. Leo looked up as she entered the chapel. Her face lit up when their eyes met. Leo felt his heart skip as he took in her beauty. 

His eyes raked down her tightly fitted bridesmaid dress. A few inches taller than she normally is, he took a deep breath as she got closer. The one time he saw her in a dress she insisted on wearing her black converse and an oversized coat to mask her body. Liam looked over at Leo, “is that drool?” Leo ignored him and kept his eyes on Carly as she got to the altar. She stopped and smiled at him before handing Drake an envelope. He looked down at her hand with a worried look, “is she not coming?” “Don’t worry, it’s not what you think tiger,” Carly winked then made her way to her spot. 

Drake opened the envelope, inside was a golden card. He flipped it open then closed it quickly and glanced around. His cheeks, burning a little. “What is it?” Liam asked when he saw Drake’s cheeks flush. “Ah…” Drake shrugged, “nothing. Just Callie reminding me to smile for the pictures.” He peeked inside again as Carly failed to hold back a giggle. Inside the card was a picture of Callie dressed in her wedding night lingerie at the bottom she wrote, “just thought you might want a preview of what I’m wearing under my dress. Love Mrs. Walker.” 

He shoved it in the inside pocket of his suit jacket. 

Liam looked up as Erin started to walk down the aisle. A smile stretched across his face as his future wife came down the pathway. _I can’t wait to see her in a white dress coming down to meet me._

Cece pushed Kinzie in the pram down the aisle. Blue flower petals trailed behind them. Kinzie giggled and cooed when she saw her mom at the end. Aw’s could be heard from a few guests. 

The organist chimed the wedding march as Callie entered the chapel. All the guests stood as the bride walked down to the groom. Javi could feel Callie trying to pull him slightly. He chuckled, “slow down Cal. He’s not going anywhere.” 

They stopped a few feet from the altar and Javi lifted her veil. Callie’s fingers nervously messed with the end of her veil. He leaned in to whisper, “you look beautiful Callie. Don’t fidget with your veil.” “I’ll try.” she whispered back. He squeezed her hand as the preacher asked, “who gives away this bride?” Javi placed her hand in Drake’s and took his seat next to Max. 

Callie stepped up next to Drake and smiled as he took her hands in his, “hey there big boy.” Drake chuckled, “hey sunshine.” 

The couple exchanged their vows. Callie first, “The night I met you, you would barely speak to me. I thought you hated me, then the next day I hurt my ankle and you took care of me. I never thought in a million years that first night, that we would be standing here today. I thought that being a single mom would have scared you away but instead you accepted and love Cece like she’s your own. Even when she’s a pain, you make sure she knows that you’re still here for her. You always make us feel treasured and adored. I vow to never go to bed angry, to be a loving wife even if we’re mad at each other. To always eat the tomatoes off your plate when you’re not looking,” she giggled, “and to be the one that meets you at that park bench when we’re old.” 

Drake smiled back at Callie, “You have given me something I never knew I wanted.” He brushed a tear off her cheek, “a family. I will always love both of you and I vow that when times get tough that we will work out any issue, even if we have to fight all day and all night. And to pretend I don’t see you stealing food off my plate, and I promise if I get to that park bench first to sit and wait until you’re ready to leave this world. And when we meet there I promise to hold your hand as we walk through those gates together.”

Erin wiped away a few tears, _dammit Walker._

The crowd laughed as Tuna snorted, oinked and tried to wiggle away when Erin pulled the rings off her pillow. 

Then the couple placed their rings on each other’s fingers. 

“By the power vested in me by the state of Georgia, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss your bride.” 

Drake stepped forward, he tilted her head up and leaned down. “I love you Mrs. Walker,” he whispered before their lips met. The crowd cheered and clapped as Drake pulled Callie closer. After a few minutes the preacher cleared his throat. Callie blushed as Drake pulled away. 

——–

The reception, in the ballroom of the hotel:

Liam walked up to the mic, “It is my greatest honor to announce for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Drake Waaalllllkker.” All the guests stood, clapped and hollered as the couple walked into the ballroom. 

Drake led Callie into the ballroom and over to the dance floor as the band began to play their song. They swayed back and forth as everyone watched. 

> _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
>  You make me happy when skies are gray  
> You’ll never know dear, how much I love you  
> Please don’t take my sunshine away_

Liam sat next to Erin, with Kinzie in his lap. He leaned over, “soon that’ll be us love.” She turned to face him, “dance with me?” Liam smiled, “of course.” He stood and handed the baby to Nonna, “there’s my little pumpkin.” Nonna cooed at Kinzie. 

Liam took Erin’s hand and led her out to the dance floor with the rest of the couples. 

Leo held Carly close as they swayed back and forth, “today was a lot of fun. I’ve never been asked to be a bridesmaid.” Carly said. Leo nodded, “you make a _very_ … beautiful bridesmaid.” He swallowed as their eyes met, trying not to make it noticeable that he was finding it hard to breathe with her this close. Carly looked into his aqua blue eyes, _I wonder if this was a date, I wonder if he’ll kiss me at midnight._ She looked at his soft lips then down at their feet, like he wants to kiss you Carly. _He would have done it already if he wanted too._ She thought as their feet came together, she wanted badly for Leo to want her like she wanted him. 

Leo noticed the almost sad expression on her face as she over thought to herself. He pulled her a little closer without her realizing. She looked over his shoulder as another slow song began to play. “What’s wrong Carly?” his lips tickled the edge of her ear. He felt the involuntary shiver course through her. He heard her breath hitch as his breath tickled her ear again. 

Riley sat at a table near the back of the room, her arms crossed, watching Leo dance with Carly. Her nails dug into her arm when she saw the familiar smirk break across his face as he whispered in Carly’s ear. She looked back at Neville, already drunkenly passed out on the table. She blamed him for not being able to take over the hotel like she wanted. _He’s completely useless._ Then looked at the guard barely paying attention and playing on his phone. 

She glanced back at the couples dancing again. Her eyes locked on Erin and Liam dancing and laughing together. Jealousy pulsing and growing. She blamed Erin for her not being able to get Leo to see that she could be both his and Neville’s. After all they talked about everything. Erin probably talked him out of the little arrangement she presented to him a couple of weeks ago. Riley wanted to take something precious from Erin. She watched the couple sneak out of the ballroom and rose from her chair. 

Riley had been stuck in this hotel for over a week before Erin kicked her out. She had memorized all the little spots she thought nobody would see her following them. Erin and Liam stopped in the middle of the hallway. Liam pushed Erin up against the wall, picked her up and kissed down her neck. Erin wrapped her legs around his waist. Riley hid in a out cove. She heard Erin let out a low moan. 

Liam looked around not seeing anyone and slipped his hand up Erin’s dress. He looked into her eyes as his fingers found the edge of her panties. He let out a groan when he felt them already soaked, “hmm, has my little temptress been thinking about this all night?” Erin nodded, “since you showed me my Christmas present.” She bit her lower lip as Liam worked his fingers. Liam smirked, “do you want to see it again?” Erin’s feet dropped to the floor as she nodded. Liam pulled his hand back and took a step back as she dropped to her knees. He unbuttoned his trousers as Erin licked her lips. She reached up and slowly edged his boxers down. 

She traced her finger along the slightly sore skin around his new tattoo of her name with a red rose inked in the delicate skin just below the waistline of his boxers. She caressed his thigh as he ran his fingers through her hair. “I still can’t believe you got this tattoo for me, mon chéri.” Liam smiled, “I felt it’s only fair to have your name on me forever since you covered up that old brand of yours with my name.” “I know. But mine was done a while ago. I feel like I owe you a Christmas present.” Erin said as Riley watched. 

She saw the large rose with Erin’s full name scrolled on him and a strange thought entered her mind. 

“Well what are you going to get me?” Liam smirked. Erin thought about it as she stroked him, “I’ll let you do whatever you want to me, Mr. Rayne.” she whispered then ran her tongue up his shaft. Liam leaned back on the wall as Erin’s head bobbed. His fingers laced in her locks, he watched her lips vibrated over his length, “fuck baby don’t stop.” Erin relaxed her jaw letting him slip further in, “oh god Rin.” 

Riley slithered back into the party as she thought of her plan. She walked over to Nonna, “Aunt Elena. I’m not able to get service here, can I use your phone to call and check with my house sitter?” Nonna moved Kinzie to her side and pulled her phone out of her purse, then handed it to Riley. A devilish grin flashed across her lips as she dialed Liam’s number. 

Liam’s phone buzzed as Erin continued to please him. He reached for it and glanced at the screen, “fuck. Babe that’s Nonna. Kinzie must be hungry.” He pulled his handkerchief out and pulled Erin up to her feet. She took it and whipped her lips, “meet me in my office in a few?” Liam nodded as he tucked himself back in. He kissed her cheek, “I wouldn’t miss it, Mrs. Rayne.” 

Erin dusted off her dress before walking back into the ballroom. Riley hung up and deleted the recent call history when she saw Erin walk over to Nonna. “Is momma’s sweet baby girl hungry?” Erin picked up Kinzie. Riley walked back to the table and set the phone down before sneaking away back to the hallway. 

Liam held his phone to his ear as he walked towards Erin’s office, “I know it’s New Year’s father that is why I gave the staff the week off.” Liam paused as his father yelled into the phone. “Actually since I purchased all of the controlling interest and took your seat as head of the board after you almost lost everything, it is my decision. You already know this…” Liam retorted. 

Riley came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. Liam grabbed her hand as he continued to speak, “that’s too bad. There isn’t anything you can do about it. And I don’t plan on doing that…” Riley moved one hand down to caress his bulge. “Well you can try to vote me out but I seriously doubt you investors want our stock to drop any further…” Liam pinched the bridge of his nose as Riley continued to stroke him from behind. “I can’t do this right now. I’ll talk to you in a few days.” He hung up and grabbed Riley’s hands believing them to be Erin’s. 

“I thought we agreed not to distract each other while working Rin.” Liam smirked. “Guess again…” Riley purred. Liam felt his heart pound as he pulled her hands off of him and stepped away. He turned seeing Riley standing behind him, “what the fuck is wrong with you?!” 

“I just thought since Erin was too busy working now and with the baby. She hardly has time to please you. I thought you might want some company.” she purred. Riley stepped closer, “don’t you want to have your cake and eat it too?” She brought her hands up to brush his cheek. Liam grabbed her hands and gently pushed her back, “NO. Why the fuck would you think I would even entertain the thought of that?” he demanded. Riley’s mind raced, _what now?_ She didn’t think Liam would be faithful to Erin. 

“I’m in love with Erin. I would never do anything to lose her! And why would you even think I would touch you! You really think I would take Leo’s sloppy seconds!” Liam yelled. 

Riley stepped back, her lip quivered, “please…” tears streamed down her face, “please don’t tell Erin… I’ve messed up so much,” her shoulders shook as she cried harder. “I’ve already fucked up so much and I don’t know what I’m going to do.” Riley hid her face in her hands as she cried louder. Liam sighed, “look…” he scratched the back on his neck, an uncomfortable feeling washing over him. Riley started to cry louder. “Fine. I won’t tell. But you seriously need to get a hold of your shit. Go find a professional to talk to or something.” 

Riley nodded, “thank you.” “Are you going to be okay if I leave you alone?” 

“Yeah. I think I need some time alone.” she replied. Liam nodded and walked back to the ballroom. Riley watched him leave the hall and wiped away the fake tears, “who actually loves their wife?” She walked back into the ballroom and looked around. 

A busboy cleaning off a table caught her eye, she walked over to him and grabbed his arm. “You want to make an extra two hundred bucks tonight?” she asked. He nodded. Riley grabbed his arm and yanked him down the hall and into a janitorial closet. 

Erin walked over to Liam after feeding Kinzie, “I thought we were meeting in my office for some alone time.” Liam looked over his shoulder, “I’m not really in the mood anymore.” He looked back at Erin, “maybe later, okay?” Erin looked at him with a worried look, _he’s never denied me before_. “Okay.” 

Cece ran over, “hey can we do that…” she glanced around the table, “that thing?” Erin nodded, “yeah come on.” Erin took her hand and walked over to the small stage and pulled the mic off the stand. 

“As you guys may know there is a wedding reception tradition of the daddy daughter dance with the bride…” Erin said into the mic as Callie shook her head, “what the…” Erin smiled and pulled Cece closer, “instead of the bride dancing with her father who couldn’t be here tonight. Cece had a question for the groom. Drake, can you come to the dance floor please?” Drake stood and walked up to meet them on the dance floor. She handed the mic to Cece and walked over to a small table hidden behind the stage and pulled out a letter sized gold box. Erin came back with the box as Drake and Cece waited, she nodded at Cece. 

Erin handed the box to Drake. He pulled the ribbon off and slipped the lid off. He read the top few lines of the adoption paperwork and glanced up at Cece then back at the box. He took a staggering breath. “Drake… will you be my dad and adopt me?” Cece asked. 

Drake handed the box to Erin, nodding as he pulled Cece into his arms to give her a big hug, “yes.” he whispered. The ballroom fell silent as they waited to hear his answer. Erin took the mic from Cece, “he said yes.” The guest clapped and cheered. Erin looked back at the band and mouthed, ‘now.’ A slow song began to play. 

> _So I will dance with Cinderella  
>  While she is here in my arms  
> ‘Cause I know something the prince never knew  
> Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
> I don’t wanna miss even one song  
> 'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
> And she’ll be gone_

Tears ran down Drake’s face as he danced with Cece. “I can call you dad now right?” Drake chuckled, “yes sweetheart.” 

“If any of you dads out there want to dance with your little girls please join in,” Erin said before putting the mic back. Liam picked up a drowsy Kinzie and walked out to the dance floor. He kissed her forehead as he gently swayed back and forth to the melody. 

Erin took the box over to Callie and sat down. “When did you plan this?” Callie asked as she wiped a tear off her cheek. “A couple of weeks ago.” 

Riley came over to Erin, “can I talk to you?” Erin sighed and walked with Riley to the edge of the room. “What do you want?” Erin asked as she looked back at Liam dancing with Kinzie in his arms. 

Liam saw her standing with Riley. “What is she up to now?” he whispered. 

Across the dance floor as another song played, Leo swayed back and forth with Carly. Callie walked up to them, “its almost midnight.” she handed them kazoos. “in two minutes blow on these.” Leo nodded and shoved them in his pocket. He planned on doing something else at midnight that involved his lips on Carly’s.

Riley and Erin stood at the edge of the room, “I don’t know how to tell you this…” Erin rolled her eyes, “okay are we done?” she started to walk away when Riley pulled her back. “Erin.” she said sternly. Erin looked back at Riley. “Erin, I’m so sorry to tell you this but Liam… he and I… how do I put this?” Riley frowned. “What is it?” Erin asked, confused her heart racing as she waited for Riley to finish. “Liam and I have been sleeping together since I came back. I’m so sorry. I wanted to tell you a while ago but he stopped me.” 

Erin shook her head, “he wouldn’t do that.” 

Liam watched from the dance floor. He could see the panicked look on Erin’s face. He walked over to Nonna, “what are they talking about?” Nonna shrugged. 

“He came up to me tonight… while you were feeding Kinzie.” Riley continued as Erin looked over at Liam holding the baby and talking to Nonna. “No. he wouldn’t do this.” she shook her head. “He gave me this.” Riley pulled her dress back to reveal dark purple hickey on her collarbone. Erin shook her head again. “He calls me his little temptress.” Erin’s head snapped back to look at Riley. “He calls you what?” “His little temptress. And tonight while I was down on the floor in front of him, I noticed that rose he has right above his… you know.” Riley shrugged. 

Liam watched Erin take a few steps back. Her hands shaking at her sides. She looked back at him. The panic was no longer there. She glared at Liam holding her baby. She risked her life to have Kinzie. She risked her life to save him and this was how he thanked her. 

“10… 9… 8… 7…” Leo leaned into Carly as the crowd counted down, “6… 5… 4… 3… 2.” Just as their lips almost touched they heard Erin scream at Liam across the room. They looked over missing the moment. 

Erin yanked Kinzie out of Liam’s arms, “we’re done.” Liam’s heart raced as she walked away with Kinzie in her arms. “Rin… don’t do this.” He ran after her. She refused to turn back. He grabbed her shoulders as he got close enough and stopped her. “Tell me what is going on.” 

As Erin turned around to face him, a man with dark brown hair walked up to the mic on the stage. Liam reached over to sooth Kinzie, “shh it’s okay.” Erin pushed Liam back, “don’t you touch my baby.” Liam tried to stay calm and ask what happened, before he could speak she turned and began to walk to their car. “Rin, tell me what happened?” he followed close behind her. 

Erin opened the back door. Liam grabbed her arm, “why are you leaving?” “Let go.” Erin glared at him as Kinzie squirmed in her arms. “Liam let go now or I’ll call the police. Do you want Kinzie seeing her father arrested?” Liam stepped back. 

Kinzie screamed and cried as she tried to reach for him. Liam watched wishing he could comfort her, but knew with Erin this upset she wasn’t going to let him get close to Kinzie. “Rin.”

Erin strapped Kinzie down in her car seat and slammed the door. “Rin you have to talk to me.” Liam pleaded as she walked around the car. Erin opened her door and climbed in the car without saying anything. She started to pull the door closed when Liam caught it, “goddammit Erin tell me what the fuck happened.” 

Erin looked over at him, “you fucked Riley.” Liam grimaced, “no. No. I didn’t touch her–” Erin stepped out of the car, “why does she have a hickey on her neck Liam!” She pushed him back. “How the fuck should know? I never touched her.” Liam said as she pushed him back again. “Then how does she know about the rose you have tattooed above your dick?! _Huh_! You care to explain that!” Erin screamed. “Rin… I swear I didn’t.” Her chin quivered, “she said you call _her_ your little temptress.” 

Liam started to speak but didn’t know how to respond. No one knew about the tattoo but him and Erin. And no one knew what he called Erin in private. Liam looked at Erin then back at the doors of the hotel. Riley stood just outside the doors. She smiled and waved at him. “Baby I swear I never did whatever she told you.” “fucking liar. She knows too many private things Liam!” People came out and started to gather and watch as Erin cried. “Rin I think we should talk this out privately.” he said as calmly as he could. 

“Fuck you.” Erin replied and got back in the car. She started the car and sped off. 

Leo ran out to Liam and grabbed his shoulder, “you need to get back inside.” Liam shrugged him off, “I need to follow my fiancé.” Leo grabbed Liam and pulled him back as he tried to walk off, “trust me you want to see what is inside.” 

Leo pulled Liam inside the hotel and back to the ballroom. “What is going on Leo? I have to go get Rin. I have more important things to do.” “More important than a dead man coming back to life?” Leo asked as he turned Liam to face the stage. 

Liam stared at the man talking on stage. “How is he?” Leo shrugged, “he says he’s Stephen’s twin brother Christopher. Apparently their mom fled with him and never came back.” Liam looked back at Leo, “why is he here?” “He’s the new police chief.” Leo replied. Liam scratched his head, “I can’t deal with this now. I have to go find Rin.” 

Liam stormed out of the ballroom and ran to Erin’s car. 

He drove to the estate. As he pulled up to the gate a guard stopped him. Liam rolled the window down and looked out, “move.” The guard came up to the window with a large duffle bag, “Catherine said to tell you to stay at your house.” 

Meanwhile, Leo drove Carly home. He pulled up in front on her little blue house. She got out of the car and walked up to the door without saying anything to him. I should known this wasn’t a date. Leo ran up behind her, “hey… do you want to hang out?” Carly turned back to him, “no I think I’m too tired.” She looked down at Tuna on her leash. 

“Okay,” he stepped closer to her. He started to lean in for a kiss when she stepped back. Leo sighed. Carly looked back up. “Good night Carly.” He stepped down off the porch and walked back to his car. “DP…” Carly leaned over the rail. Leo stopped and looked back. “We’re still going to hang out tomorrow, right?” Leo looked down at his keys in his hand then back at Carly. “Sure.” 

Liam pulled into the driveway of his little yellow house. He put the car in park and looked at the duffle bag in the passenger seat then looked at the front door. He sighed and climbed out of the car. He walked into the dark house and flipped the lights on. During the time he was in the hospital. Erin and Callie had decorated the house. There was new furniture in the living room and dining room. He walked to the master bedroom and let the bag drop to the floor. 

Liam stood at the end of the bed staring at the navy blue quilt that Erin picked out. His eyes burned and stung. He grabbed the quilt, as he brought closer he could smell Erin’s coconut shampoo lingering on it from the last time they spent the night here. Liam dropped to his knees. 


	35. Gloomy Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Erin tries to cope while flashbacks of her and Liam’s relationship play in her head. Leo tries to convince Erin that Liam didn’t do anything. Javi and Leo sit down and discuss the events of the evening. Leo helps find the security footage for Riley. Liam helps a drunk Erin with her breast pump. Erin and Liam talk at the hotel. Liam finds out that Erin is trying to steal his clients because she is mad. Liam tries working from home Javi and Max send him videos of her playing piano. On Valentine’s day Liam gets an unexpected visit from Erin. After many weeks Erin finally watches the tape of Riley. Erin and Liam agree to have dinner for their anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: One of my favorite Vivian Ward lines from Pretty Woman is in this chapter and will be in bold. This is a long one folks. 
> 
> A/N2: I wrote Liam’s POV of this chapter many months ago before I found tumblr. Liam and Erin were always going to have a break. (cue the we were on a break laughter now.) Although in the first draft of this series they had a “break” because of Liam’s jealousy towards Javi. Not because of Riley. . The series took a very different turn back when their car crashed into the river and I would like to think that Liam and Javi are friends or friendly towards each other. Liam has never cheated on Erin. She’s just letting Riley get in her head the way Macy did and its painfully to write about.
> 
> A/N3: I hope you like Erin’s POV of Liam’s first night in Hollow Brook. I also had to break this into two parts. Or move the last have into its own chapter. Liam has his own flashbacks to events we have read yet.

Third party POV:

After laying Kinzie down for the night, Erin walked down to the pub room in the basement. Leo sat at the poker table in the dark. The bottle of tequila sat beside him. Erin reached over to the dimmer on the wall and turned the lights up. Leo glanced at her for a second before looking back at his phone. 

She walked over to the bar and grabbed a glass and filled it with ice. Then she made her way over and sat down next to Leo. He scrolled through pictures of him and Carly, from the wedding reception. He sighed and set the phone down on the table as Erin poured herself a drink. “You wanna play cards?” he asked. Erin didn’t answer, she stared at her glass. _Probably shouldn’t drink this. I’ll just have to dig out my breast pump and dump out the milk._ She sighed and looked at Leo, “why are you so glum?” 

Leo frowned as he dealt out five cards to both of them. “I tried to kiss Carly when I dropped her off. She stepped away from me when I leaned in.” Erin nodded then looked at her cards. Leo glanced at Erin. He saw a tear threatening to fall from the corner of her eye. “You okay?” he asked. Erin’s bottom lip trembled for a second. The tear fell, she quickly wiped it away. “Yeah.” her voice shook. 

Leo set three of his cards down. He knew better to ask, she wouldn’t tell him until she was ready. “How many do you need?” Erin tossed two cards then took a sip. Leo dealt her two more cards and three to himself. 

Erin mindlessly played poker with Leo while a flashback played in her head. 

********

Eleven months ago: 

Early evening:

Erin and Callie sat in Erin’s office, “you sent the staff home?” Erin nodded, “yeah. Only four guests will be here. No need to keep the staff here.” Callie nodded, “so who are these high rolling guests?” She took a sip of her coffee. “You remember that guy that won’t stop calling?” Erin asked as she waited for her single serve coffee maker to finish. “Yeah.” 

“It’s his son. The one that I’m supposed to meet tomorrow at Maggie’s.” Erin replied as she stirred the sugar into her cup. She glanced at her watch before sitting back down. “They should be here any minute. They’re actually late.” Just then the security system’s bell rang as the four guys walked into the front doors of the lobby. “And there they are now.” Erin sighed and grabbed the stack of letters she needed to drop in the mailbox. 

“Do you think it was a power move?” Callie asked. “What?” “You know… renting out the entire hotel.” Callie shrugged. Erin laughed, “seriously doubt it. That Cornelius guy barely thinks two steps ahead like that.” 

Erin stood up, “besides, the guy said it was for a bachelor party.” _The guy… like I could forget his name. Why can’t you just say the name Erin?_ Her head shook, then she smiled as she remembered their conversation from a few days before. Callie saw a familiar sparkle she hadn’t seen in Erin’s eyes in years. “You seem a little excited.” she grinned. Erin raised her brow, “um no. It’s just some asshole that thinks he will walk all over me.” 

Callie rolled her eyes, “yeah. Well you read that article about him in the lifestyle section of Boston Globe like fifty times. You know that one with the picture of him walking out of that night club.” 

Erin blushed, “I was doing research. Something you should do more of by the way. He’s bringing his brother. Leo Rayne. He also works for Rayne Industries.” Callie laughed, “you think I don’t have a profile on each of these guys? Please… I know everything about all his closest confidants.” Callie handed her four folders, Erin glanced at each skimming the details she would need. Erin smiled, “good. You know you’re starting to take after me.” She laughed. Callie chuckled, “I know you’re a bad influence.” 

They walked out of her office, “oh look…” she pointed to Max and Drake fighting over a vase in the sitting area. “Isn’t that just adorable.” They both laughed as the four men got closer to the front desk. “Oh my god Callie stop it.” 

“Who’s your money on for breaking the chandelier?” Callie pointed at the four guys looking up at the golden antique chandelier that Erin’s five times great grandmother brought back from Spain over a century ago. Callie laughed when Max pointed at it then the staircase, “my money’s on boy wonder.” “Shh… they might hear.” Erin elbowed her in the side, still giggling. Callie laughed again as they moved to the front desk. 

Erin ducked into the doorway behind the front desk and dumped the letters in her hand in the white plastic outgoing mail box. She grabbed a few things off the desk the box sat under, then walked back to the corner of the front desk, next to Callie. 

Erin looked over at the guys. Her eyes met Liam’s. He smirked at her. She felt her heart skip. _What the hell was that?_ As he got closer she noticed how familiar he looked. _Where do I know him from? The article maybe? No that can’t be it. He looks pissed in that picture._ Her eyes trailed down than back up, Liam kept a heart stopping smile on his face. Liam reached up and rubbed his neck. Erin saw the tattoos on his hands. _Oh dear god._ She swallowed and took a breath. _Dammit why is it hot in here_. 

Her eyes locked on the flower on his neck, a pattern continued down his neck. She saw more tattoos peeking out through his open collar on his chest. _Huh what else… Nope don’t think about that._ Liam stepped up to the front desk. Callie looked over at Erin. Callie leaned over to Erin’s ear and whispered, “you’re not breathing Erin.” Then moved behind the desk and smiled, “Hi! Welcome to the Magnolia…” Erin breathed in and smiled, “Oh, Callie, this must be the bachelor party that I told you about… Make sure to put them in four of our best rooms.” 

Erin noticed Liam stop and gaze at her again. Her heart fluttered again. _What the hell Erin? Stop it. Go back to your office, get a grip. He’s not that hot._ He smiled at her again. _Dammit why does he have to be so… ugh! And why didn’t that picture have any of these damn tattoos was it an old picture. Seriously why is that my weakness?_ She walked around her desk. 

Then sat down at her desk. She opened her email and tried to focus on something else. At the top of her inbox were three new emails from her ex-girlfriend, Lilith. Erin groaned and deleted them without reading them. Erin glanced out into the lobby. Liam stood at the front desk talking to Callie. Callie looked a little flustered. Erin frowned, _people always underestimated Callie._ She may be quiet but that is only because she is calculating everything. Watching for clues, taking in every little detail. There was a reason Erin kept her around even during the dark years that Callie wanted no part in. Erin watched the guys get on the elevator.

Then glanced at the bottom drawer of her desk, “ok just one more time.” She whispered and pulled it open. Dropped in the bottom of the almost empty drawer was the article that featured Liam as the most eligible bachelor in Boston’s elite. Her head slowly tilted as she read the first few lines of the article she could recite from memory. 

Callie stepped into Erin’s office after cleaning up the front desk for the night. “That Maxwell kid is going to break something expensive.” Callie laughed. “Hmm… what?” Erin looked up from the article. “I’m going to get the bar cleared out. See you there.” Erin nodded, “‘kay.” She went back to reading the article, more like gawking at the up close picture. She bit the inside of her cheek, “I’ve got to stop reading this. It’s just creepy now.” Just then the front desk phone rang, causing Erin to flinch. She rolled her eyes, “seriously what is wrong with me?” 

She walked out to the front desk and picked up the phone, “hey this is Max… in 2103. I need like a lot of towels.” he said quickly as he looked at the overflowing toilet. Erin giggled, “okay give me a few minutes.” “Um… can you hurry?” he asked. “What did you break?” she asked. “The toilet.” “Reach under and turn the water off… I’ll call maintenance.” “Oh right.” he replied.

She hung up and called Javi, “hey can you run up to fix something on the 2nd floor before you leave?” “Yeah… Why?” Erin giggled, “the kid in 2103 clogged the toilet.” “ah, say no more.” Javi laughed. 

Erin grabbed her keys and walked to the elevator, she pushed the button for the second floor. _I should have kept a couple of maids here. That was dumb._ She sighed as she walked off the elevator and walked over to the maids closet and grabbed a dozen towels. She glanced down the hall seeing Javi talk to Max. _Is he flirting?_ She shook her head. She walked past Max and Javi. Javi chuckled, she saw him smirk at Max. She shook her head, “chico malo.” Javi looked over his shoulder, “él es lindo, Erin. I can’t help it.” He smiled and turned back to Max. 

After dropping extra towels off at each room she knocked on 2100. “Seriously…” she looked at her watch. “What is taking him so long?” Erin looked down the hall. _Maybe he already walked down to the lobby to call a cab_. She scrunched her lips up as she thought. She heard Liam yell through the door. She rolled her eyes and knocked again as she watched Javi walk out of Max’s room. _Hmm weird… shouldn’t have taken him that long to fix it._ She narrowed her eyes at Javi as he smiled at her and walked away. 

“Oh, you’re not Max, Hi I’m Liam… you’re Catherine, right?” Liam asked. Erin popped her head back to look at him. Liam stood in the doorframe in just his towel. _Oh my god._ The towels started to slip. She hugged them tighter to her chest as she let her eyes trail down…. “Oh… I… ah,” _Breathe Erin. You got this just don't flirt._ “Well, Mr. Rayne, when I said we would be seeing a lot of each other I didn’t mean quite so much.” _so much for not flirting._

——–

Javi squatted down and lifted Erin up, he caught a glimpse of Max eyeing him. “What do you think of that Max kid?” He asked. Erin laughed and playfully pushed his head, “I think he’s too young for you. Baby snatcher.” “Fine I won’t mess with him.” Javi whispered as she jumped out of his arms. 

*******

“Erin…. Earth to Erin…” Leo waved his hand in front of her face. 

Erin blinked and looked back at him, “what?” Leo set his cards down, “sis what happened tonight?” She looked down at the table, “Liam slept with Riley.” She brought her glass up to her lips and downed the rest of her water down tequila. “What?” Leo asked. Erin grabbed the bottle and poured more of the golden liquid into her glass. “Liam decided that we aren’t important to him and fucked someone else.” Erin said bitterly. 

Leo shook his head, “he wouldn’t do that. Who told you?” “Riley.” 

“Erin… Liam didn’t do whatever Riley said he did.” Leo said sternly. She blinked again trying to focus on Leo, the memories came flooding back. “She knows what Liam likes to call me when we’re in bed.” She swirled her glass, “because he called _her_ that.” Leo grimaced, “are you really going to let her get in your head like this?” 

Erin ignored him as memories replayed in her head. 

“Erin, seriously think about this. Liam is your devoted fiancé, the man that would do anything to make you happy. Riley is a liar.” Leo said as he pulled the bottle of tequila away from her. 

A little while later Erin laid her head on the poker table, ignoring Leo trying to convince her to let him take her to Liam’s house. Soon he noticed her eyes were closed. “Dammit.” Leo snapped his fingers next to Erin’s head. She batted his hand away, “stop it.” “Come on ass hat you’re drunk.” Leo lifted Erin up into his arms and carried her up the stairs. “I’m fine Leo…” she drunkenly whispered. Leo rolled his eyes, “yeah sure and I’m the crown prince in a land far far away.” He chuckled. “That’s a good one. _Prince_ Leo.” Erin laughed then snorted. “Hey it’s not _that_ funny. It could happen.” Leo glanced down at Erin. 

Her eyes fluttered closed. Leo carried her to her bed and sat her on the edge. He pulled her heels off. She leaned down trying to focus on his face. “Good night… buttmunch.” she whispered. Leo stood, Erin fell back on the bed and passed out before he could say good night back. 

He walked out to the kitchen. Javi stood at the fridge, “hey do we have some provolone in here?” Leo scratched the back of his head, “do you ever go to the grocery store for your own groceries?” Javi looked around the fridge door and shrugged, “Erin doesn’t mind as long as I don’t mess with her secret stash.” 

“Secret stash?” Leo asked. Javi laughed, “yeah did you ever notice that the cabinet at the end of the island is actually a mini fridge?” “Seriously?” Leo walked over and pulled on the cabinet door. “Hey I was wondering what happened to these olives.” He pulled them out and popped the lid open. He ate a few and looked back at Javi digging in the big fridge. “Um so you were here when her girlfriend left?” he asked. 

Javi nodded, “yep. I am actually the one that kicked her out.” He grabbed the cheese and butter. Tossing them in a basket he brought with him from his cabin. “Huh… okay. How did she handle all that after Lilith was gone?”

Javi turned, “has she told you about Lilith?” Leo shrugged, “not really.” “She was a mess after Lilith left. Why are you asking anyway?” Javi asked as he grabbed a loaf of bread and tossed it in with the rest of the groceries he was taking. 

Leo made a list of all the stuff in Javi’s basket mentally in his head. It’s his turn to buy groceries this week. He sighed then told Javi what Erin told him. Javi sat down with him at the kitchen table as they went over the events of the night. 

Javi nodded, “I saw her follow them into the hall when they walked off the dancefloor. I figured that she was just going to the restroom.” Leo scratched his chin. He reached over to the china cabinet and dug in the drawer for a notepad and pen. 

He made a list of the things he and Javi could remember. With the who’s and the what’s written before them. They had a pretty good picture of what happened around them. Leo pulled his phone out. _3 am._ “He might still be awake.” he said as he dialed Liam’s number. 

Liam answered his phone, “is Rin okay?” Leo frowned, “yeah sure. Look Javi and I are trying to go over the events that happened and we think we know what happened.” 

Liam laid in his bed staring at the ceiling as Leo told him what he and Javi remembered. Liam nodded along and gave some of the things he remembered. Javi leaned over the phone, “I saw her follow you into the west hall. That hall has a shit load of cameras.” Liam’s eyes went wide, “shit.” He rubbed his forehead, “okay well I guess I’ll meet you at the hotel on Monday and… you might not want to watch that footage.” 

Leo rolled his eyes, “I already know you guys were fucking in the hall. I’ve walked in on you many times before.” 

Liam sat up, “wait you have?” “Liam that is not the point. Focus. Have you been drinking too?” Liam moved to the edge of the bed, “is Rin drunk?” Leo frowned and looked up to the ceiling, “okay fine yes she is. She passed out like an hour ago.” 

Liam dug in his duffle bag for his sneakers, “you’ve got to be kidding? You let her get that drunk knowing she’s breastfeeding.” Leo grimaced, “fuck I didn’t think about that. What does she need to do?” 

Liam walked out of the front door, “I’m on my way. Just don’t let her feed Kinzie unless it’s from the freezer.” “I’m sure she wouldn’t feed Kinzie bad milk. Just tell me what she needs to do?” Leo asked again. Liam didn’t want to answer him. Javi nudged Leo’s arm, “she has to pump out the bad milk.” Leo grimaced, “okay yeah I can’t handle that.” “Good. You’re not going to handle that… ever. Just get the guard to let me in when I get there.” Liam said into his phone then hung up. 

———-

Liam pulled up to the gate. Leo waited beside the guard and waved him through. Leo drove in front of Liam up to the house. 

Liam walked up to the bedroom door and knocked. He pushed the door open. Erin laid half way on the bed still in her bridesmaid dress. Her hair covered her face. “Rin, baby…” he walked over to her. “Hmmm. go away.” she groaned. Liam climbed up beside her. He reached behind her and pulled the zipper down. “Come baby sit up.” 

After getting Erin cleaned up and helping her get her breast pump situated. He sat beside her in the bed, Erin tugged on the bottle that was stuck on her breast. “No baby, you have to leave that there until it’s done.” “It hurts… Just let me sleep.” She whined. He saw her chin tremble. She popped the bottle off. Liam sighed. “It’s okay baby.” He pulled her into his lap. “My boobs hurt.” she whispered. Liam rubbed her back, “I know.” He would never know how it felt to have swollen milk filled breasts, but he imagined it could be painful. He wanted to make it better. 

Liam leaned her back, “do you want me to make it better?” Tears streamed down her cheeks, she nodded. He pushed her shirt back up and gently massaged her breasts before leaning down. Erin gasped, “Liam…” He pulled back, “am I hurting you?” She shook her head, “no.” 

He ducked back down. Erin ran her fingers through his hair as he helped her relieve her pain. Liam felt her breathing stagger as she cried. When he finished he gently pulled her shirt down and kissed her cheek. “Do you want me to go back to my house?” Her chin quivered as she nodded. Liam wiped her tears away then pulled the blanket over her. He kissed her forehead, “It’s going to be okay. I love you. Good night love.” Liam stood up straight and walked to the door. He grabbed the door handle as he opened the door, Erin sat up. “Good night mon ch–” she trailed off, a whimper escaped her lips. Liam stopped and looked back at her. She wiped her face, “good night… Liam.” 

Liam’s eyes stung, he looked down at the floor. “Be careful…” she whispered. He nodded and pulled the door closed behind him. He stopped by Kinzie’s room, he leaned over the crib and kissed the top of her head, “daddy loves sweetheart.” 

Liam walked out to the kitchen. Javi sat at the table going through the list. “Okay I’m going to go back to…” he sighed, “my house.” His teeth clenched trying to hold the tears in. Javi nodded, “is she all good?” Liam nodded, “she needs to pump again when she wakes up. She has these little strips in the side of her bag with the breast pump to test if it still has alcohol present.” Javi nodded, “got it. I’ll remind her before she feeds Kinzie.” Liam nodded, “she has a bunch of extra milk in the freezer in the meantime.” 

———

Monday:

Liam woke up to the alarm on his phone going off. He reached over for Erin, but didn’t feel her in bed next to him, he opened his eyes and looked around. It took him a few minutes for him to realize where he is. _Oh yeah_. He sits up on the edge of the bed, turns the alarm off. The screen on his phone fades to a picture of Erin and Kinzie. Liam’s hand shakes as he sets it on the bedside table. He rubs his eyes before walking to the shower. _You can do this. It’s just another day at work. You’ll see Leo, Callie…. And Erin. Dammit._ He sighed. Tears flooded his eyes as he turned the shower on. 

———

Leo drove Erin and Callie to work. He pulled up to the hotel and Callie climbed out of the back. Erin looked around before climbing out. Leo hung back and walked down the hall that leads to the ballroom. Glancing at the ceiling he counted four security cameras that cover the entire view of the hall. Plus one at each entrance to the hall. He walked back to his office and instead of doing his regular work, he spent the day walking the security footage from New Years’ Eve. 

Finally after a few hours, he found the footage of Erin and Liam entering the hall dressed in their wedding attire. He played the file, a few minutes after Erin and Liam entered the hall, he saw Riley follow behind them.

Leo pulled a flash drive out of his desk and connected it to the computer. He gathered all the clips and saved them. Then he sent a copy to Erin’s email and put a copy on the flash drive, knowing he might have to make her physically sit with him and watch the footage. 

He walked to Erin’s office. Liam and Erin sat inside arguing. “Rin you can’t just poach clients out from under me because you’re pissed about something in our personal life.” Leo grimaced, “I’ll wait.” 

———

An hour earlier:

Liam walked into Erin’s office. “What do you want?” she asked. Liam sat down, “I was just checking in with you. Who has Kinzie today? I can take off if you need me to take her.” Erin shook her head, “no I found someone.” “Who?” He asked. “Doesn’t matter.” “It matters to me. I would like to know who has our daughter. And when are you going to let me see her? It’s been four days.” He asked, while tapping his foot. Trying to stay calm. _She’s never been like this with me_. 

Erin looked over her glasses, “do you have a crib or clothes, bottles. Or better yet since she’s breastfeed, do you produce milk?” Liam sighed, “you know you could give me some of the extra supply of breast milk that is in the freezer.”

She turned back to her computer, “you still don’t have a crib or clothes or diapers.” “I will get them today. Just please let me see our daughter,” Liam replied. “You know I think it’s best if you work from home,” Erin said without looking at him. 

“Rin… don’t treat me like one of your employees. I am your fiancé. Father of you child. I…” Liam moved to the edge of his seat, “Rin look at me.” Liam waited for what seemed like forever for Erin to finally look back at him. He could see the tears welling up in her eyes. “Rin I love you. I want to come home or you come to mine and bring Kinzie. I miss you so much. This can’t…” Liam’s phone rings, he glanced at it seeing his old assistant, Morgan’s name flash. He ignored the call and looked back at Erin. “Rin, please talk to me.” 

Callie walked in, “Hey those guys from Shamrock International are here for you.” Liam looked over his shoulder, “okay tell them I’ll be a minute.” Callie’s nose scrunched, “oh… I mean they are here to see Erin.” Liam looked back at Erin with a confused look then back at Callie. “Thanks Callie,” Erin answered. Callie mouthed, ‘sorry,’ to Liam before walking out of Erin’s office. 

He looked back at Erin, “what is going on?” She shrugged, “just looking to broaden my portfolio. You should know all about that.” She made a few strokes on her keyboard before grabbing her tablet and notebook. 

As she started to walk past him, he reached out and grabbed her arm, “Rin. Please.” “I can’t do this right now,” she said while looking out into the lobby. Liam pulled her into his lab, she let out a gasp as she landed. He wrapped his arms tight around her, “please baby. I’ll do anything you want me to do.” She shivered as his breath tickled her ear. Liam brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it. _She still has her rings on_. Liam admired the diamond on her engagement ring before kissing her knuckles again then let his lips trail up her arm. “Liam…” she whimpered. He cupped her cheek and leaned in. Erin turns her head before his lips could touch hers. “Liam let me go.” 

Liam could feel his throat burn as she pushed him back. Tears stung his eyes. He pulled my arms back and helped her stand. Liam cleared his throat, “Fine. We’ll talk after your meeting.” She walked out of the office. 

Liam’s phone rang again, “hello Morgan.” “Mr. Rayne… have you checked your email today?” she asked. “No. Why?” “Um we had twelve clients back out of their contracts with us. Saying they got a better deal from Leblanc Industries. Three of them are currently in meetings at their head office in New York…” 

“I’ll handle it.” he replied and hung up. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Anger boiling up. He took a deep breath then rolled his head cracking his neck before he made his way over to the conference room. He’s never had to treat Erin like an employee before. Liam opened the door, “Good morning gentlemen. Catherine can I have a word with you… now.” Erin looked up from her tablet, “no you can see I’m in a meeting.” “It wasn’t a suggestion or a question, your office now.” He held the door open and gestured for her to walk out of the meeting. He didn’t take charge with her very often outside the bedroom. Erin saw the pissed look on his face. 

Erin sighed, “I’ll just be a few minutes.” She walked out of the conference. Her head held high as she walked across the lobby to her office. Liam turned back to the men in the room and Callie. “I will be back after speaking with my wife. Callie…” Callie looks up, “yes.” “Cancel the rest of Mrs. Leblanc-Rayne’s meetings for the day.” Callie nods, “of course.” Liam nodded and walked back over to Erin’s office. 

He closed the door behind them. “Rin, do you care to tell me why you’re trying to steal all of my clients?” She let out an angry laugh, “I didn’t have to try.” “Rin, you can’t just poach clients out from under me because you’re pissed about something in our personal life.” Liam yelled then pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“How did you even get my client list?” He asked. “I have all your passwords Liam. It wasn’t that hard.” she replied. “Rin, I gave you my passwords so that you would trust me not so you would steal my clients. Do you not realize that my company is half the size of yours? I can’t compete with you. You’re going to bankrupt us if you keep doing this. Shamrock is one of our biggest clients.” 

She didn’t answer him; she stared at the floor with an angry look on her face. “Why were you on my computer in the first place?” Liam saw a tear roll onto her cheek. “I was looking… to see what else you are lying to me about.” He walked around her desk and knelt in front of her. “Baby… I haven’t lied to you about anything. You’re letting Riley get in your head.” 

Erin’s chin trembled, “I saw your property tax bill for… for Macy’s apartment.” she took in a staggering breath, “Liam why didn’t you tell me you still own her apartment?” “I try not to think about it.” He reached up and wiped the tears away. “You mean everything to me. I would do anything for you and our daughter. Tell me what you want me to do with it and I’ll do it,” He lifted her chin. “Would you sell it?” “In a heartbeat if it means getting to keep you,” he replied. “Li… we’re not together any–” Liam cut her off, putting his hand over her lips, “Don’t.” She pulled his hand down, “I can’t. I think you should work from your home office until we figure out an arrangement.” 

Leo walked into her office. “Liam, I found something you need to watch.” “later.” Liam stood and kissed the top of Erin’s head. As he walked out of the office Leo stopped him and handed Liam a flash drive. “Watch it as soon as you can.” Liam shoved it into his pocket and walked back to the conference room. “Okay gentlemen… you want to tell me what my wife promised you?”

———

Leo sat down in front of Erin’s desk, “He didn’t do it. And you need to tell him who’s been watching Kinzie. Riley is a liar and I wouldn’t trust her with my dog let alone my child.” Erin wiped her face. “She wouldn’t hurt Kinzie.” Leo shook his head, “I still don’t trust her with my niece.” 

———

After smoothing things over with Shamrock, Liam called his old assistant, “yes sir.” “I need you to find a realtor and sell my old apartment and take the first offer. I need this taken care of as soon as possible.” he hung up. Then reached into his pocket and pulled out the flash drive. He plugged it into the computer and waited for the video to load. 

The video played. He could hear the conversation he and Erin had, clear as a bell. Leo walked in and sat in front of Liam’s desk, “did you watch it?” Liam stopped the video, “not all of it.” “I gave a copy to Erin. She doesn’t want to watch it. I explained you didn’t do anything, that it was all Riley. But she still won’t watch it.” 

———

Liam’s POV:

A week later:

Erin has refused to let me step into the hotel. It violates our contract but I don’t want to upset her more. I sit wrapped in our quilt at my desk in my home office. It still smells of Erin’s floral and coconut scent. I sit and wait for her to call and tell me it was all a terrible mistake but nothing. I try my best to get through the work day but I have become too agitated to deal with everyone. 

Max keeps sending me videos of Erin sitting at her piano playing sad love songs, she sits at the piano in dirty sweats, her hair is greasy and knotted on top of her head. She has her glasses pushed up on top of her head. I can hear the pain and sorrow in every note that escapes her lips. 

The one he sent yesterday she never sits or plays a song. She stands at the piano and slams her fist on the keys and turns and kicks the bench over and walks away.

Today she’s calmer. She sings a song about dying young and the lyrics tell the story of a girl that is ready for death. I stop the video before the end and throw my phone across the desk. 

——-

Weeks pass by without any news from Max. Part of me is relieved that I don’t have to see my Rin in pain but part of me wants to see her face. I sit on the couch flipping through pictures of us together happy on my phone. Tears roll down my face as I scroll through our old photos. I stop when I get to the photos of her with Kinzie. She refused to let me see our daughter. It’s been weeks since I’ve been able to hold my baby girl. I only get to see her through pictures I get from Drake.

The doorbell rings. My heart pounding as I stand and start to run for the door. “Rin!” when I get to the door and see that it’s just Drake. He has a paper sack with him. 

I wave him inside and go to the kitchen and grab another bottle of bourbon. “What do you want?” I ask as I slam a glass out on the counter. “Torchy had me bring over some groceries.” 

“Well its real fucking nice that she still _cares_.” I toss my glass back, finishing my drink. “Are you drinking? It’s only ten in the morning.” Drake asks but I don’t reply “How’s Kinzie doing?” I ask then hide the bourdon bottle behind my coffee maker. “Good. She’s spending the day with Riley.” Drake shrugs. “Why in the hell is she with Riley?!” I yell back. Drake holds his hands up, “wow. I’m just the messenger.” I lean over the kitchen island trying to take deep calming breaths. “You know I’m not even sure what happened between you two? I heard what Riley told Torchy but it doesn’t make sense. Erin wouldn’t believe shit like that.” 

My shoulders begin to shake, I feel like the entire world is crashing down on me. The only thing holding me up is the kitchen island. I can’t hold back the tears. I take in a staggering breath, “I tried… to tell her it never happened but… fucking Riley knows…” I take another harsh breath. “She knows what?” he asks. “She…” Another rush of air fills my lungs, “things about me that only… Rin is supposed to know. Fuck!” Regular breathing has completely lost me. 

Drake grabs a glass and the bottle from behind the coffee maker, then sits down at the kitchen island. “I can see why you’re drinking at ten in the morning.” Drake pours him a drink. “I need to see her. I need to see her in person.” Drake shakes his head, “Javi is barely letting people that live in the house see her. She only talks to him and Kinzie. Sometimes she will play poker with Leo but they don’t talk. She hasn’t been to work in over a week. She just sits at the piano and plays sad songs. Today she played Gloomy Sunday. Do you know what that song is about? Cause I didn’t until she sang it and it’s fucking depressing.” 

———

A week later:

Drake sits with me while we watch tv. “You don’t have to keep coming over here.” “Not really up to me.” Drake muttered. My phone buzzes, another video from Max. This time Erin has her hair down flowing around her, she has on a long burgundy sweater dress and a black scarf. I swallow as I press play.

She sits at the piano and starts to play. For the first time ever she glances at the camera and starts to sing straight to me. “and if I don’t make it know that I’ve loved you all along, just like sunny days that we ignore because we’re all dumb and jaded…” My heart can barely take it. 

Drake watches with me, “Callie said that this is worse than all the times Lilith left her.” Drake stands then stretches, “I’m going to head out… Liam you should take a shower. You smell like booze.” Drake yawns as he heads back to the front door.

It has been a while. I go to my closet and grab clean clothes. I place them on the bed. I stare at the last place Erin laid her head here. I miss having her in my arms. I’m not sure how long I stood at the foot of our bed. When I finally start to walk to the bathroom my feet tingle and burn with each step I take.

Walking in the master bathroom is worse than seeing her sad. Everything in here reminds me of how happy she used to be. Everywhere I look I see little pieces of Rin. She had the sketch of the bathroom framed and it hangs on the wall between our mirrors. Her signature scribbled along the bottom of the page. She didn’t even sign her full name; she just signed it ‘Rin Rayne.’ I trace my fingers along the edge of the frame before sinking to the floor.

I wake up hours later. My head pounding my phone is buzzing. Is it 5:30 am already? I drag myself off the hard tile floor and turn the shower on. 

———–

Valentine’s night:

I tried to call Erin today but she never answered. I sent her a big vase of roses to the estate along with a card telling her how much I miss her. I lay on the couch watching some stupid sappy romantic comedy. I roll my eyes when I hear Julia Roberts say, **“She rescues him right back.”**

I toss my popcorn bag at the TV, “Fucking lies.” I flip the channel another stupid romantic movie plays. I groan and turn the TV off. I lay in silence and eventually fall asleep. I hate sleeping alone now.

I wake when I hear someone repeatedly ringing the doorbell. “Ugh come on!” I hear a familiar voice. “Rin…” the doorbell rings again.

I walk to the door; I watch her turn around. She is wearing a huge oversized old ratty Harvard hoodie that goes almost all the way to her knees and black leggings, her hair a mess on top of her head, she has her glasses that I’ve rarely seen her wear. I push the screen door open, “Oh my god, Rin. I love you so much are you okay?” I say as I go to hug her but she stops me. “Liam,” she says my name and then starts to cry. “What’s wrong?” I pull her in my arms and hug her tight against my chest. “I…” she whispers. “I’ve missed you so much Rin. Please tell me what is going on. Is Kinzie okay?” I tell her as she wraps her arms around my neck. She nods. 

Suddenly I feel her lips are on mine. She kisses me roughly and I kiss back the same way. I lean down and pick her up in my arms and she wraps her legs around my waist, “Rin, oh my god you still love me. I love you. I miss you so much.” I kiss her again, her lips taste of her vanilla bean lip balm. I’ve missed that taste. 

I push her against the front door as my hand tangles in her messy hair. I kiss her neck and hear her moan loudly. She grabs my hair and pulls my lips to her once more. Then I let my hands run down her sides. She pushes me back and covers her mouth. “Liam put me down please.” I hear her frantic voice ring in my ear. I set her down on the porch and she takes a step back, breathing heavily. “Oh my god I shouldn’t have come here. This was a bad idea.” she says. “Wait don’t… don’t leave.” I walk closer and pull her into my chest. 

When I kiss her neck again, she moans loudly and pulls my face to hers, “Liam… fuck…” she nuzzles into my neck and kisses my neck down to my chest and back to my ear. “dammit you smell so good…” She backs away from me. 

She paces the porch. “Rin are you okay?” I walk up to her. She stops and grabs my shirt, fisting it in her hands. “Have you been faithful to me since… since Ri–” she stops. Cupping her face in my hands, “Rin, there’s no one else. I swear there’s _never_ been anyone else, I promise. Are you okay?” I wrap my arms around her. 

I feel her breath in my scent and then hear a groan come from her, “Goddammit… yes, Liam I want you… I need you… I crave your touch all the time. My body yearns for you every waking moment. All I can think about when I picture you is us…” she stops and growls into my chest. 

“Rin are you telling me you’re horny?” I laugh, she nods her head and buries her head further into my chest. I can feel the heat coming from her cheeks telling me she is blushing and embarrassed. I stroke her hair for a few minutes as I look back into the house. I tilt her head back and kiss her roughly forcing my tongue past her lips. I grab the backs of her legs and pick her up. She wraps her legs around me, as I carry her into the front door. 

She pulls her hoodie off and throws it on the floor. Leaving a trail of clothes behind us. Her fingers tremble as she tries to unbutton my shirt. Trailing kisses down her neck as we get to the bedroom door. “Oh god.” She growls as she rips my shirt open. Buttons fly across the hall and bounce off the walls. The bedroom door loudly swings open. I kick the door closed.

“Mrs. Rayne… I’m going to make you never want to leave again.” I growl in her ear. “Oh god… yes…” 

———-

I lay in the bed next to her as she catches her breath. I lean over, pressing my lips to her shoulder, a smile breaks across my face, “Rin…” “Okay I should go.” She says as she sits up and starts to pull her leggings on. I sit up, “what? Why are you leaving?” She continues to dress and doesn’t answer me. I pull my boxers back on and follow her outside, “Rin… what was this?” She climbs into the car, “Rin…” I run over to the car. “Rin baby don’t leave…” Erin starts the car and puts the car in reverse. “Erin… please.” I walk beside the car as it rolls down the driveway, “really you’re just going to come over and use me then fucking leave?” 

She stops the car. Her window rolls down. She looks down at her hands, “did you get a crib?” “Yes. Why?” I reply angrily.

“I’ll bring Kinzie by in a few days.” She wipes her face and lets the car roll back down the driveway. 

———–

A couple of weeks later:

Erin’s been letting me keep Kinzie overnight a few times a week. The first couple of times didn’t go so well. Kinzie barely remembered who I was. The last couple of times she would get really excited as Erin carried her up to the door. I love seeing Kinzie giggle when she sees me. 

Morgan sent me the check from the sale of my old apartment that Macy lived in. It was a nightmare to get her removed from the property. Ended up losing money on the low offer I took. It didn’t matter to me. As long as it shows Erin that she means more to me than anything. I immediately deposited it into the joint checking account I share with Erin. 

A couple of days later she called me, “why is there an extra $3 million in our account?” “That’s what I made when I sold Macy’s apartment. It’s yours for you and Kinzie.” I replied. 

When she brought Kinzie over a few days later she stayed for an hour and watched me play with Kinzie. After Kinzie went to bed I walked Erin to the door. “Um I’ll pick her up tomorrow,” she said then stopped at the door and turned back. She looked up at me, “next Wednesday is um…” she trailed off. “Next Wednesday is our first anniversary.” I finished. She nodded. 

“Do you want to have dinner?” she asked. My heart rate increased. I walked closer, “yes.” “Okay I’ll come here at seven. I’ll have um Callie watch Kinzie.” 

————

Third person POV:

Leo walked Erin to the kitchen table and sat down. His laptop sat on the table with the video loaded. “I told you I don’t want to watch this shit.” “Too bad. You’re trying to fix your relationship, you need to know all the details.” Leo replied and pushed play. Erin sighed as the video started.

She watched herself and Liam walk into the hall, happy smiles on both of their faces. A few minutes later she saw Riley walk behind them. Erin sat up straighter, “this doesn’t prove anything.” Leo rolled his eyes, “just listen to the video.” 

“Hmm, has my little temptress been thinking about thi–” Erin paused the tape. “Oh my god… since when do those cameras record sound?” Her cheeks burning red. Leo chuckled, “I take it from your blushing that you and Liam do that a lot.” he pointed to the screen then pressed play again. “Watch in just a few seconds you’re going to see Riley look around that pillar.” 

“…this all night?” Liam’s voice played through the speakers. Erin watched as she dropped to her knees on the screen, “have you watched this?” She glanced at Leo. He nodded, “yep.” Erin grimaced. Leo kept his eyes on Erin while she watched. “It’s not like I didn’t know you two were intimate Erin. You have a baby. I know how babies are made.” He chuckled. “This doesn’t make you uncomfortable?” Leo shrugged, “not anymore.” 

Erin watched Liam walk a little further down the hall after she left, his phone rang. He stopped and answered it, “hello father.” She sat and listened to the half conversation and paused the video. “Okay… since when does Liam own the controlling interest of Rayne Industries?” 

Leo’s brow furrowed, “since I quit. He bought my shares and a few other guys’ shares after they left. Then their stock dropped a little and the board voted Liam in as the head of the board. He never told you?” Erin shook her head, then shifted in her chair. “Leo…” Leo stopped her, “I know it dawned on me too a couple days ago, but we can’t do anything about that right now. Right now we need to fix you and Liam.” Erin sighed, “fine.” He pushed play again. Erin watched as Riley walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. Liam never looked back; he kept his eyes forward. Looking at the other end of the hall as Riley’s hands travelled down. 

Then a few minutes later Erin watched as Liam turned and pushed Riley away, “what the fuck is wro–” Erin paused the video again. “Oh my god.” She looked around the kitchen trying to keep the tears in. “Now… do you believe everyone?” “Oh my god. She’s been staying in the basement in the room next to Nonna’s. Oh my god, Leo, I let her watch my kid.” Erin’s shoulders shook. “I know I tried to tell you.” Leo rubbed her back. “Do you want me to get the guards to remove her?” Erin nodded. 

————

Liam’s POV: Wednesday March 10th,

I stand at the stove stirring the pasta sauce. I check my watch, “she should be here by now…” Check my phone, but there aren’t any missed calls from Erin. After turning off the stove and plating the food. I set it on the table, making sure I got everything ready. “Wine glasses… plates… fuck we need forks.” I run back to the kitchen and grab a couple of forks. 

I made sure to get all her favorites. The strawberry cake from the little bakery down by Maggie’s, the little box of chocolates she always grabs at the grocery store only to put them back at the register. Her favorite white wine is chilling in the ice bucket on the table. After double checking everything I take a seat at the dining room table. 

An hour has passed, I still sit, waiting for Erin. I glance at the clock. We agreed to meet here at seven and it’s now eight. The candles I lit are half melted, the food is almost cold. My knee bobs uncontrollably as I wait at the dining room table. Everywhere I look in this house I’m reminded of her. Of what our life is supposed to be. 

I walk up to the front door. I see our car parked in the driveway, Erin sits in the driver’s seat, staring out the windshield at her car parked in front. I see her wipe her face. _I wonder how long she’s been sitting there._ I step out on the porch and walk down to the driveway. Erin looks over at me as I approach her door, “baby…” I run my hand up the front fender, _she’s been here for a while, the car is cold._ I reach for the door handle and pop the door open. “Hi,” she whispers. Her lip trembles, “I couldn’t get out of the car.” “It’s okay,” I hold my hand out. She takes it and slowly climbs out. “You’re freezing.” She nods, “I know. I… I watched… it, Li.”


	36. You Put Me On & Said I Was Your Favorite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Erin goes to Liam’s house to pick up Kinzie. Liam convinces her to stay for dinner since Kinzie is still napping. The next day Christopher searches the hotel. Erin and Liam’s anniversary comes and she goes to have dinner with him. Erin confesses that Christopher took her in for questioning after searching the hotel. Erin tells Liam that she watched the tape and apologizes for not believing him and tells him how much she still loves him. As they lay in bed together Liam thinks back to the night she finally agreed that their relationship was real. Christopher has a meeting.

March 4th:

Erin knocked softly on Liam’s door. Liam came down the stairs with the baby monitor in hand, his finger up to his lips. “Shh…” he opened the screen door and waved her inside. “Is she asleep?” Erin whispered. He nodded, “you want to come in and sit down?” Erin looked around the foyer and shrugged, “ah… yeah I…” she trailed off as he took her hand and led her into the kitchen. He sat the monitor down, “are you hungry? I was just about to eat dinner. And Kinzie’s probably going to sleep a while longer.” 

Erin scratched her cheek, “um…” “I made that lemon chicken with the roast vegetables you like so much…” Liam said then pulled a pan out of the oven. He heard her stomach grumble. He smiled and set the pan on the kitchen island, “I know you’re hungry.” Erin licked her lips as she looked at food, “Okay. Fine.” she sighed. Liam chuckled then pulled out a couple of plates, “are you thirsty?” he asked. She nodded. Liam set a full plate in front of her on the bar and grabbed a couple of wine glasses. “Oh, I probably shouldn’t… Kinzie will be hungry when she wakes.” 

“I have extra breast milk in the freezer and some baby food in the cabinet.” Liam said then handed her a glass. “Well I still have to pu--” “I know. I also picked up an extra pump for you to keep here. It's in Kinzie’s room.” Liam shrugged and sat beside her. Erin tilted her head to the side, “you planned this didn’t you?” “No. I didn’t know you were going to be late.” he shrugged. 

“Callie called and told you didn’t she?” Erin whispered as she took a sip from her glass. Liam didn’t say anything. _Yes of course she did. She wants us to be together as badly as I do._ He thought. Erin sighed and looked around the kitchen. They sat in an awkward silence. He saw her fidget then push the food around on her plate. _She’s nervous._ Liam stood and walked over to the counter and started a playlist he had made for Erin on his phone. Erin smiled as the song played. She thought back to the first time he gave her flowers. Liam turned and saw the faint grin, “you remember our song.” he whispered. Erin squinted, “this isn’t our song.” 

Liam sat down, “yeah it is… remember I wrote the lyrics on the little card with those flowers I gave you at Maggie’s.” Erin took a bite then nodded, “yeah but that’s not our song. Our song is Be My Baby by the Ronettes. Remember we danced to it in the bar.” “Oh…” he sighed. Another song played. 

He looked over, Erin sat eating the roasted potatoes. Her eyes closed, without realizing it she started to sway back and forth on her stool to the song playing softly. “Do you remember after our third date we went to that…” Erin’s eyes popped open, “record store?” Her heart fluttered. Liam nodded. Erin blushed, “yeah. Even if I didn’t have a good memory I wouldn’t be able to forget Dave almost walking in on us.” Liam chuckled, “you had fun that day.” He wiggled his brows as she blushed more. Erin refused to look over at him. Liam looked down at his plate as the memory flooded his mind…

*******

_“It’s still kinda early… I have to go to this store around the corner to pick up something. you want to walk with me?” she asked. “Absolutely, I’m not going to let you walk alone with everything we have going on.” Liam said then wrapped his arm around her waist._

_She led him to the small record store around the corner. “What are you picking up here?” he asked. “I have the owner keep his eye out for certain records and he called yesterday saying one on my list came in.” Liam nodded and opened the door for her._

_“Hey, Catherine I have your stack over there.” A guy behind the counter said, nodding in the direction of a small table in the back of the store. Erin walked over to the table while Liam looked around the store. “Liam you can come over here.” she said while she looked through an easily three-foot-tall stack of records._

_Liam walked over and sat in the chair behind the table._

_“So, tell me a song you play over and over again when you’re having a bad day or whatever?” she asked. He sat up and looked at the record on top of the stack, surprised to see the name. “Ah, let’s see.” he stopped and thought, “Lost Cause by Beck.” She nodded, “that’s a great song, what’s another?” she asked. “Why don’t you tell me one.” Liam replied. “Okay, Heartbeats by Jose Gonzales.” She smiled._

_“What song do you think about when you see me?” Liam smirked. She giggled, “that might reveal too much. What song do you think about when you see me?” she asked. “Oh, my little temptress there are so many that come to mind.” he smirked at her. “I already know they’re dirty songs just tell me.” she giggled. “Tell me yours.” he chuckled._

_She stopped what she was doing and looked up to the ceiling, after a few minutes, “Fine, one that I think of when I see you is Stolen Dance by Milky Chance another is Sweater Weather by the Neighbourhood. Now tell me the very first song you thought of when you saw me.”_

_“You Really Got Me by The Kinks and another that crosses my mind often when I’m with you is Sit Next to Me by Foster the People and that song we danced to.” he replied as she nodded. “What was the first song you thought of when you first saw me?” he asked again as he looked through the records she has been setting in a pile. She pursed her lips, “um… yours aren’t as dirty as mine.” she giggled. “Oh no, you can’t just say something like that and not deliver what is it?” Liam chuckled. She shook her head._

_He wrapped his arms around her and put his chin on her shoulder, “please baby tell me.” “It’s kinda embarrassing.” she whispers. “I might have thought of some very dirty songs the first few times I saw you tell me yours and I’ll tell you mine.” he whispered in her ear. “Promise you won’t laugh.” she said, Liam nodded. “Um, okay. Pony by Ginuwine was the first song.” “Hmm, that’s not that bad, what was the second?” He asked. Erin cleared her throat, “I don’t actually know the name of it but it’s very graphic.” “What are the lyrics?” Liam smirked._

_“I am not singing a sex song to my fake husband.” she whispered. “Oh, come on just a few words and I can figure it out. It will be fun.” he whispered back. Erin giggled and spun around to face him, “I’m only going to do this once.” she points at him. She looked to the front of the store where the clerk stood not paying attention to them at all. She grabbed Liam’s shoulders and pulled him down to her level. She perched on her tiptoes and put her lips to his ear, “First you gotta put your neck into it, Don’t stop, just do it, do it.” she sang at barely above a whisper Liam’s eyes widened as she continued._

Are you fucking kidding me? _He thought as his heart raced. “Rin.” he breathed out. She stopped and pulled back. He nodded, “I recognize it.” Liam laughed, “I can see why that might be embarrassing.” “So rude. you promised you wouldn’t laugh. Now tell me yours.” She replied then turned back to the pile of records. Liam stared at her ass while thinking of the image of her moaning with her legs trembling—he cut off the thought before he couldn’t take it anymore. “I’ll Make Love to You by Boyz II Men.” he whispered. Erin looked over her shoulder and smiled._

_Liam grabbed her hips and pulled her into his chest, “Rin?” he spun her around, “are you going to keep teasing me all night or are we going to go back to the house?” Liam ran his hands down to her backside and lifted her up and sat her on the edge of the table. Then lean into her ear, “I want you.” Liam reached under her dress. His fingers slipped under her lace edge panties. “Really? Right here?” She whispers. Liam nodded and pulled his jeans down a little then stepped between her legs._

********

Erin cleared her throat. Liam still sat staring off into space. She nudged his stool with her foot to get his attention. He looked over, “what?” She shook her head, “what is it with you wanting to fuck in public?” He flushed, “it was exciting. And if I remember correctly you really enjoyed it. You came at least twice before Dave walked over. I didn’t get to.” he shrugged. “You did after in the car.” she retorted. 

Erin went quiet as they finished eating. Liam wanted to reach over and pull her closer but he could see how hesitant she still was. 

After finishing dinner, Liam went up to check on Kinzie. She was still sound asleep. He walked back down to the kitchen. Erin stood at the sink washing the few dishes they used. Her hips shimmied back and forth to the song playing in the background. Liam smiled and walked up behind her. Erin spun around when she felt him press against her. Her heart pounding she looked up, “I’m almost done… then I’ll…” she trailed off as he tilted her head back. Her chest heaved, “Liam.” 

He cupped the back of her neck and pulled her a little closer. Erin’s hands caressed his chest. The tip of his nose tickled hers. She let her eyes close. Her hands trembled. Her heart raced in anticipation. Liam grabbed her hip with his other hand. _God I miss this._ His heart fluttered. He ran his hand up to cup her face then leaned in closer.

Their lips barely touched when the baby monitor went off. Kinzie’s cries filled the air. Erin jumped and pulled back. “She’s probably hungry,” she said breathless. Liam nodded, his fingers lingered on her neck, “I’ll go get her.” he whispered and walked away. Erin frowned. _Why didn’t he just kiss me? We were so close... he used to kiss me before running to get Kinzie._ Her eyes burned. She waved her hand in front of her fanning herself, trying to keep the tears in.

\-----------

March 5th:

Erin sat in her office. Leo stood at the front desk, “do you have a warrant?” Callie ran into Erin’s office and closed the door, “the police are here. They want to search the hotel.” Erin stood and walked out to meet Leo and Christopher, “it's all there in black and white… go ahead boys.” Leo looked over and handed the search warrant over to Erin. She read through it before Christopher tries to grab her hand. Leo stepped between them, “excuse me but the warrant doesn’t say anything about Catherine needing to be arrested.” 

“She’s wanted for questioning, that's it. We’re not arresting her… yet.” Christopher replied then walked around them.

\---------

March 10th:

After watching the tape over and over again, Erin drove to Liam’s house. She tried to think of how to apologize to him but the only thoughts that entered her mind made her dread seeing him. _He has to hate me. I would. That’s probably why he wouldn’t kiss me._ She pulled into the driveway and put the car in park then turned the car off. She looked over at the house. She could see Liam setting the table through the window. Her stomach twisted in knots. _He probably only doing this to be nice._

She sat staring at her car parked in front of the car she shared with Liam. _He’s probably going to tell me that he never wants to see me again._

An hour had passed, Erin still sat in the car. Almost frozen. Unable to make the first step and climb out of the car. She glanced over at the front porch and saw Liam standing at the door. _Fuck._ She wiped her face off. _Dammit._

Liam walked out onto the porch then down the driveway. Erin looks over at him as walked up to her door, “baby…” He opened the door, “Hi,” she whispered. Her lip trembled, “I couldn’t get out of the car.” She looked at him then her hands. “It’s okay,” Liam held his hand out. Erin’s hand shook as she took his then slowly climbed out. She tugged at her coat before closing the door. “You’re freezing.” She nodded, “I know. I… I watched… it, Li.”

Liam walked Erin into the house and sat her in front of the warm fireplace. Then pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it around her shoulders. “Are you hungry baby?” Erin nodded. “Okay you stay here and warm up, I’ll go heat up the food,” he stroked her cheek for a moment then walked to the dining room and gathered the platters.

Liam stuck them in the still warm oven and set a timer before walking back to the dining room. He glanced over at her as he opened the bottle of wine. She sat with her knees brought up to her chest on the ottoman in front of the roaring fire. He saw the tears welling up in her eyes as he walked back to her with a glass of wine. 

“Here love,” he handed her the glass. She felts her heart rush at his nickname for her. Then the thought of him not forgiving her crept in. Erin looked up, “I…” her hand came up and covered her lips as a whimper tried to escape. Liam set the glasses on the coffee table and knelt down in front of her. “What’s the matter Rin?” He saw her chin quiver and pulled her into his chest. Her tears soaked his shoulder. Liam rubbed small circles on her back, “shh baby it's okay.” Her shoulders shook slightly as she clung to him, balling the back of his shirt in her fists. Liam held her tight while she softly cried into the crook of his neck. He stroked her hair, “it’s alright baby, I’m here.” Erin tightened her arms around him, “I’m so sorry… I’m so sorry Liam. Please...” she cried harder, unable to finish asking for forgiveness. Liam held her tight. 

Soon her sobs slowed. Liam kissed her forehead and wiped her tears away. 

The timer in the kitchen buzzed. Liam stood and pulled Erin up to her feet, “I got you some small gifts and a couple of other things.” He grabbed her glass and his and walked her back to the dining room. “Oh Li… I...” Erin glanced around the table seeing the little gifts he picked up for her. A box wrapped in red wrapping paper sat in the corner of the dining room. “You didn’t need to get me anything Rin.” _Just having you is enough._ He thought. Erin let the blanket fall back off her shoulders, it gathered at her feet, “I did though it's in the car. Just a sec.” 

She ran back out to the car. Liam pulled the food from the oven and carried it to the dining room. As he sat it down and looked up to see Erin struggling with everything she carried. She had a huge overnight bag that hung over one shoulder and a couple of large wrapped gifts in her other arm along with a small toiletry bag hooked around her wrist. He ran over when she bumped into the doorframe of the living room. “Ow.” 

“What all is this?” he asked as he took the gifts and set them on the couch then pulled the heavy bag off her shoulder, “Rin, what’s in here?” Erin blushed, _I should have asked. He probably doesn’t want me to stay._ “Um mostly clothes… if you don’t want me to stay I don’t have to. I just thought I would stay for the weekend. Drake and Callie said they would take care of Kenzie while we… worked this out. If you still… want… to.” 

Liam set the bag on the floor. A lump lodged itself in his throat. He looked back at her, she wrung her hands together. A worried and hurt look on her face. “I should have asked. This was dumb. I’m sorry. I’ll just put it back in the car,” she whispered then reached around him for the bag. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into his chest. His eyes stung, he took in a sharp breath. He tried to speak but no words would come out. He stroked her hair, still not able to say anything without a whimper escaping. “It’s okay. I’ll just go home after.” Erin whispered and tried to wiggle out of his grasp. 

He tightened his arms around her, “no.” His voice cracked. Erin pulled back a little and looked up. Tears ran down his cheek. Erin’s lip trembled, she had never seen Liam cry. “Oh mon chéri.” she reached up and brushed the tears away. Her own tears spilled over again. Liam leaned down and pressed his quivering lips to hers. Erin felt her heart pounding. “I never thought I would hear you call me mon chéri again.” 

Liam cupped the back of her neck, “Rin…” she slowly nodded her head. “Yes?” "Vous êtes l’amour de ma vie,” Liam whispered then kissed her forehead. “Oh Liam... you’re the love of my life too.” She took in a sharp breath, “vous manquez de moi,” Erin whispered, desperately clinging to him. Liam wiped away her tears, “I’ve missed you too baby. Now what is it that you watched?” he asked. “I watched the security tapes… Liam I’m so sorry. Please forgive me.” Her lips quivered, “I’m a horrible person. I should have believed you. Riley kept telling me all these things and made me feel like you didn’t want me and like I couldn’t trust you. But then I watched the tape a few days ago.” she started to ramble through her sobs, “and I watched it over and over… Then I thought you… never… wanted to speak… to me after… what I did.” She stopped as her sobs took over again. She started to sink in his arms. Burning cries ripped through her chest. She shook in his arms. “Shh… it’s okay love. You have nothing to be sorry for.” 

Liam pulled her up close to his chest and kissed her lips. His tongue traced her lips. She parted them, taking in a rush off air. He lifted her from the floor as his tongue slipped past her soft lips. Erin felt dizzy as his tongue desperately twisted with hers. Her fingers laced in his hair. His fingertips trailed down her spine as he set her back on her feet. Erin shivered then let out a deep moan causing Liam’s heart to leap. 

After a few minutes he came up for air. His eyes still closed, pressing his forehead to hers. “I had the guards remove her and Neville… from the house,” she breathed in, “I’m so sorry.” She took a deep breath. Liam kissed down her neck as he slowly unbuttoned the large buttons of her overcoat. Erin brought her hands up to meet his hands on the belt of her coat. Liam stepped back as she pulled her coat open to reveal a navy blue dress that hugged her curves. “Rin baby…” he took in another sharp breath as his eyes trailed down her, “you’re so beautiful.” Liam ran his fingers up her sides. “I…” she swallowed, “I wanted to look good… for you.” Liam bit his bottom lip, his hands came up around her rib cage as he pulled her into his body. 

He heard her let out a painful whimper. Liam pulled back and looked at her contorted face, “baby… did I hurt you?” She shook her head, “I thinks I slept wrong. My back is a little sore.” “Hmm. I’m sorry love.” he brushed her long hair back over her shoulder and brought her hand up to his lips. “What happened to your wrists, baby?” he asked in a worried tone as he looked at the red marks around her wrists. 

Erin looked down, “um that new police chief has made it his mission to put me behind bars.” she cleared her throat. “Did he arrest you?” Liam asked as an angry feeling overcame him. His blood pumped faster as he looked over every inch he could see of her. “Don’t worry about it. It’s been taken care of.” Erin whispered. “What happened?” Liam pulled her over to the couch and sat her down. “He came and served a search warrant at the hotel. They took a bunch of our records and some stuff from my office. Then he took me to the station for questioning.” she answered. “What all did they take?” he asked. “Just some stuff from my safe in my office.” 

Liam looked down at her wrist seeing the red marks on her wrist. “When did this happen? And why didn’t you tell me?” Her hands shook in his, “it happened the day after I picked up Kinzie from you last week.” She wiped her face, “I still wasn’t sure about everything and hadn’t watched the tape. I told Callie not to tell you.” 

“Did he hurt you? And don’t try to hide anything. I want to know everything.” Liam said sternly. “No he just took me in for questioning. They had to let me go because they didn’t have anything.” she shrugged. Erin saw Liam’s nostrils flare, “Liam it’s okay. I’m okay. They don’t have anything. They just want to scare me.” Liam sighed and scratched the back of his neck, then pulled her closer, “I don’t understand why he would do this. If he doesn’t have anything on you why would he arrest you?” Liam saw her face contort, “what is it?” 

“He’s trying to reopen Stephen’s case. There isn’t enough evidence for him to do this but he’s trying.” Erin whispered. He pulled her closer, she sighed, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” Liam stroked her hair then kissed her temple, “promise me that you won’t keep stuff like this from me anymore.” she nodded, “I promise.” He held her a little while longer. He missed the feeling of having her in his arms and wanted to cherish the moment. 

Erin wiped her face and sniffled. The smell of the food engulfed her senses, “oh my god.” she sniffed again, “did you make…” she sniffed, “chicken carbonara?” Liam heard her stomach growl. He nodded then stood with her and led her back to the dining room, “of course I made you, your favorite.” He pulled out her chair, she sat down, he leaned down to her ear, “I even got Nonna to give me the family recipe for her garlic knots.” 

Erin gasped, “I don't even have that.” Liam chuckled and pushed her chair in, “I was sworn to secrecy or I would give it to you.” He kissed the top of her head and moved to his own chair. “She probably only made you promise not to tell me the recipe in hopes of us getting back together.” Liam nodded, “probably. It does sound like something Nonna would do.” 

Erin smiled then looked at all the food. “You got me those chocolates… oh and you remembered the cake. Are those chocolate covered strawberries? Liam this is a lot.” Liam cheeks flushed, “Yes they are and they’re dark chocolate just like you like them. I wanted tonight to be special. I had a whole thing planned.” 

“Oh?” She felt that little nervous feeling that she only got around him. Erin tried to breathe evenly and took a sip of her wine, “what all did you have planned?” Liam reached for a little remote and pushed a few buttons. “Oh…” Erin looked around as the lights dimmed. Soft music began to play. Liam suddenly felt nervous, his stomach twisted in knots, “I… ah.” He swallowed as her eyes met his. He wiped his lips, “I thought we would eat dinner…” he scratched his neck, “then I would feed you those strawberries…” _this was silly. She probably doesn’t want to relive that moment._

“In bed? Like that weekend before the accident…” she trailed off. He nodded as he took a sip of his wine. Erin felt a rush between her legs as she remembered back to the weekend after Liam asked her to be his wife for real. Liam watched her lips roll between her teeth. “We don’t have to.” Erin reached over and took his hand in hers, “what else?” Liam looked down at her hand. For the first time in weeks he saw her engagement ring on her finger. He smiled, “What’s… what did you bring?” he nodded to the gifts on the couch. Erin pulled her napkin up and wiped her mouth and hands off. “Do you remember when I gave you that blank canvas?” He nodded. 

She stood and brought the two presents over to the table. “Here open.” Liam leaned over and tugged at the corner of the wrapping paper. 

She turned to face the fireplace and pointed up. “It's to go above the fireplace. I mean if you want...” He pulled the rest of the paper away from the frame, revealing a painting of him and Erin at Drake and Callie’s wedding reception. “What do you see?” she asked. Liam looked at the painting and saw himself leaning into Erin’s space, both of them smiling. 

Her hands wrapped around the lapels of his tux. Liam’s arms wrapped around Erin’s waist. The tips of their noses touched. Lips almost touching. “I have spent the last month studying this and you know what I see when I see this?” she asked. Liam shook his head. 

“When I see that,” she pointed to the painting, “I see passion, love, _yearning_ and _desire_ for each other. There’s a fire between us that I know you feel just the same as I feel it.” she swallowed, trying to fight off the nervous pit in her stomach. “A fire that is so strong that other people feel it when they see us together.” Liam stood as she continued, “The love I have for you… I have never experienced it before in my whole life, but I know it. I am madly in love with not just you but your… soul.” Erin blushed as he moved closer, she looked down at the painting. Her hands shook slightly.

“I know it sounds crazy but I know that in another lifetime you were there with me and it was the same love and passion we have now. Or used to...” She glanced at Liam. He fought a smile trying to break across his lips. Erin blushed again and pointed back to the portrait. “I loved you then just as I love you now.” she added. 

She leaned the painting against the wall, “I am truly sorry that I made you feel like I didn’t love you and I’m sorry that I didn’t believe you-- I… I… um also had Javi paint this.” She pulled the wrapping paper off the other gift to reveal a painting of herself with Liam and Kinzie. “I… I… Liam do you still want to--” 

“Yes. I love you Rin and your soul. I’m going to make you my wife and I am going to make this up to you over and over again for the rest of our lives.” Liam walked over and kissed her cheek. Erin looked up, “but I’m the one that needs to make up for this. Not you.” Liam pulled her back to the table he took a seat, “sit my love. I may not have done those things. But I obviously made you feel like I--” Erin cut him off, “no Liam this wasn’t your fault. I need to make this up to you.” He pulled her into his lap, “fine. I will let you make this up to me by you letting me worship you.” He twirled some noodles on his fork and brought it up to her lips. 

Erin parted her lips and took the bite off his fork. He watched her eyes close as she savored the creamy sauce. She moaned as she finished, “oh my god mon chéri. Are you sure Nonna didn’t make this?” Liam chuckled, “she taught me how to make it, love. Just the way you like it.” Erin took another bite that he offered. She leaned over and kissed his lips, “I still feel horrible for believing the lies she told me.” 

Liam frowned, “I know but it's going to be okay now. I knew we would find our way back to each other.” he pulled out his phone, “and I knew for sure when Max sent me this…” he played the last video Max sent him of Erin playing a song. “I felt like you were leaving me little bread crumbs. Every song you sang was telling me what you were feeling. And to answer the question in this song, yes there is always chance for us,” he brought her hand to his lips. “I do wish you would have just called me instead of having Max do this.” 

Erin set his phone down, “Max was the one that decided to send you the videos. I didn’t know at first then I caught him and Javi watching and editing them. And I kept sending Drake over to your house to check on you so I could keep tabs on you… and to make sure you didn’t… leave. I was scared you would go back to Boston and forget me and Kinzie ever existed.” She said looking down. Erin hid her face in her hands, her shoulders quaked. Liam wrapped his arms around her. “It’s okay baby.” Then kissed her temple. 

“It’s not okay, we lost two months as a family. We can never get that back. Kinzie almost forgot who you are,” more tears fell, “dammit.” she groaned. “I know. But it’s going to be okay now. We have each again and I’m never letting you go.” Liam whispered. 

\--------

After finishing dinner, Liam and Erin sat on the rug in front of the warm fire. Erin sat between his legs leaning on his chest. She turned to face him. He saw a little flicker of pain come across her face as she readjusted. He reached up and stroked her cheek, “I have another surprise for you that I think you might really need.” he whispered and brushed his lips against hers. “Another one? You already made me the perfect dinner and told me how much you still love me. Then gave me to many gifts. Let me do something for you.” Liam shook his head, “I’m making up for lost time.” 

Liam stood and pulled her up to her feet. After putting away the leftovers, convincing her to leave the dishes for later, he led her to the master bedroom. Erin felt her heart rush when she saw the bed and candles. She pulled him closer and threw her arms around his neck, kissed him passionately. Liam smiled into her lips. “Not quite yet my little temptress.” He pressed his lips to hers again and led her to the bathroom door. 

He pushed them open revealing the candle lit room. “What is this?” Erin whispered as he led her to the tub. “I thought we could enjoy a nice bubble bath together,” he whispered, pressing lips just below her ear. She reached up behind her, the back of her soft knuckles tickled his cheek. “You keep coming up with ways to keep us out of the bed. Are you ever going to make love to me again?” Liam chuckled. He kissed behind her ear, nipping at the edge, “Rin, baby… I’m not going to make love to you tonight.” “Oh…” he heard the sadness in her voice. He looked over her shoulder and saw her chin quiver. “I’m going to fuck you. Right here.” he whispered in her ear. Erin shivered, “really?” 

Liam nodded, “mmhmm.” Then slowly unzipped her dress and pushed it over her shoulders. Erin let the dress fall to the floor and slowly turned to face him. He brought his arms around her and held her gently. She softly kissed his jaw then let her panties join her dress. Liam unclasped her bra and pulled it off her shoulders. Letting it fall to the floor she looked up into Liam’s eyes and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, “I love you mon chéri, more than anything.” He quickly pulled his shirt over his head then let his jeans fall to the cold tile floor. He lifted her into his arms and stepped into the warm bath and settled her in between his legs. 

“I love you Rin.” he whispered, kissing her shoulder. Erin closed her eyes and let the warmth spread over her, relaxing into Liam. His length slowly hardened as he worked some soap into a lather and gently caressed it over her soft skin. Erin smiled when he pulled her closer, rinsing off the suds. Feeling his length press into her hip. Liam lowered his lips to hers. Steam rising off their bodies, hearts melting together, he left a searing kiss on her lips. Erin’s heart raced, every inch of her skin tingled. Their tongues desperately entangled together. His hands roamed over her. Slowly sliding down her body until he reached between her legs. 

She let out a little gasp when she felt his fingers skim her inner thigh. “Liam…” she gasped again as his fingers moved rhythmically across her clit. He reached in a little further when her legs started to shake. His length throbbing with each quiver he felt around his fingers. “Come for me Rin.” Erin rolled her hips into his hand. Small whimpers escaped her lips as she got closer. “oh...” Liam quickened his movements leaving a trail of kisses down her neck, breathing her in. Goosebumps blistered down her arms. Her chest heaving, he felt her center convulse around his fingers, “Liam!” 

Liam spun her around to face him, “I want to taste you my love.” He lifted her hips and sunk further into the tub until her core was centered over his lips. His knees supporting her back. She grabbed the sides of the tub as he sucked her tender nub into his lips. Her breathing accelerated, she dizzily looked down at him. His eyes burned into hers. She laced her fingers in his hair. 

Liam’s tongue moved aggressively, pulsating against her bundle of nerves. “Oh god…” Erin’s legs shook as she ground herself against him. The water gently lapped around them. Liam felt her entrance quiver on his tongue. Her essence rushed into his lips. He moaned into her folds then felt her legs become weak. “Oh god… Liam.” she whispered. Liam lowered her and pulled her into his chest. 

Her body still shaking in his arms, Liam reached over to a small table beside the tub for the waterproof lube he had waiting for them. Making sure to coat each inch of his cock before he grabbed her hips and guided her down. Erin's fingers dug into his shoulders as she rode him steadily. The water splashed around them as she shivered. Liam held her tight, peppering kisses along her chest. Erin’s center fluttered around his cock. He thrusted harder, “OH fuck Liam!” she screamed. Liam’s arms tightened around her as he felt his cock throb, “Yes Rin, yes!” he groaned as he erupted into her. Erin melted into him, “I love you, mon chéri.” she whimpered before the emotional exhaustion overcame her. She slumped into his arms. Liam cradled her, “I love you too.” then left a tender kiss on her forehead.

\---------

Liam’s POV

I climb into the bed beside Erin. She looks so exhausted. She rolls over and snuggles into my side. A sleepy smile on her lips, she presses her lips to my chest, “bonne nuit mon chéri.” My heart still pounding, I try to take slow breaths and hold her as the memories of the last year of their life together flood my mind. Even though the last three months were tormenting, I wouldn’t change any of it. “Good night my love.” I whisper back and smile down at her and watch as her eyes flutter close. 

Running my fingers through her damp hair not wanting to fall asleep only to wake up and this all be a dream. I think back to the week after she finally asked me if she could be mine. 

*********

_We stand in the closet. Erin sat on the floor digging through her dresser for her pajamas._

_I change then stare up at the painting hanging in my view while she still looks through the drawer. “You know that painting wasn’t about sex or Javi,” Erin says as she notices me studying the picture, “it was about me finally breaking free from my past. Look at my face in the painting, what do you see?” she asks._

_I look at the painting and see her face is almost blissful and carefree, it’s clear that the girl in the painting doesn’t care who sees her naked and vulnerable. She’s comfortable and happy. “I see a girl that is happy,” I reply as she hands me a shoe box._

_“Since you know the most tragic secret and want this is going to be real now, you should know that this box is full of pictures and drawings of me that Javi took and drew. The painting up there is this picture.”_

_She pulls out a black and white picture of her laying on a lounge chair by the pool with a shadow of the intricate design of the windows decorate her body but her facial expression is the same as the painting._

_“This was taken after I was able to make a breakthrough in training, Javi did this to document my progress. I had to learn to love my body again after the kidnapping and it took a long time. This is the picture the police took of me at the hospital,” she hands me an overexposed picture of her in a hospital gown; her face swollen and bruised._

_I shudder at the sight of her like that, “You can look the rest while I change, but just know that I don’t keep the painting up as a reminder of Javi. I kept it as a symbol of strength to remind myself what I’m capable of. In fact, every time I thought of running back to… Lilith, Javi would bring me in here and force me to look at that painting and he would ask me ‘do you want to break that girl’s heart, again?’ he made me see what everyone else saw when he painted the opposite of that.” She says pointing up at the painting. “I would show you but I destroyed it, it was worse than that picture of me in the hospital.” She walks over to the dresser and changes while I look at the box of pictures._

_As I look at the pictures, I see Erin’s confidence emerge slowly over time. I see her crumpled and broken in the first dozen photos, she looks like she is in a comatose state in a lot of the photos. Then she slowly starts to acknowledge the camera and starts to face the lens._

_Her eyes haunted by the past, then slowly they soften. Looking through the pictures I can see Erin’s hair grow longer and longer. It must have taken ages for her to love herself again. Slowly picture by picture she starts to smile, laugh and enjoy herself. I flip through hundreds of pictures of her becoming the girl I know today. I pull one of my favorites from the stack and memorize every detail. She’s staring right into the camera, her eyes wide with excitement with a soft grin on her face, her sunglasses pushed up to pull her hair out of her face._

_She’s sitting on a blanket in the grass wearing a white oversized knit sweater that hangs off her shoulder, one leg tucked under her crossed arms. Her long golden waves blowing in the wind along with autumn leaves that surround her._

_I feel her wrap her arms around me, “Ah, I see you found my second favorite one, that was a good day. That was taken a few months before the painting was done. It was the first day at Harvard.” She explains._

_I pull out my phone to snap a picture of it when she says, “you can keep it. I have another copy.” I smile as I put the photo in my wallet, “what’s your favorite?” I ask. “Well, not the painting… I love that but my number one is…” She looks through the shoe box, “this.”_

_Pulls out a picture of her sitting in a nursery holding a baby, I take it and look at it closer, I can see that she still has stitches on the side of her face and between her eyebrows. I look at her, I gently grab her chin and turn her head, I see a very faint scar that starts at her temple and goes down to her jaw. She puts her hand up and covers it. I push it back, “Rin, you are so beautiful, I don’t care that you have scars.” I kiss her temple and look back at the picture. “This was the day Cece was born, she’s only a few hours old in this picture…” she looks up at me, “I know… she isn’t mine but I love her just the same as I would my own child.” She shrugs and puts the photo back in the box._

_I pick her up and she wraps her legs around my waist. I kiss her softly as I carry her to bed and lay her down. Someday I will find a way to make her a mother. Give her a little baby of our own. I can’t wait til that day. “What are you smiling at?” she asks. “Nothing love. Just thinking about our future.”_

_**********_

How I wish I could have been there when they told her that we were having our little girl. I won’t let that happen again. 

\-----------

Christopher waits in the foyer of Cornelius’ home. A maid come in and leads him to the dining room, where Cornelius sits with Godfrey. “Did you get it?” he asks as Christopher sits down. He sets Erin’s phoenix pendant on the table as another maid walks Riley into the room. She takes a seat across from Christopher. “Now that we are all here lets get done to business.” 


	37. Epilogue: Happy Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Erin has a disturbing dream. Liam makes breakfast in bed for her first mother’s day. Erin finally decides to hire assistances for everyone. During the interviews, an uninvited applicant interrupts the process. Erin gives Liam an offer for Rayne Industries. The family celebrates Father’s day. Liam has a disturbing dream. Liam and Erin arrive home to discover some upsetting news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This takes place over several months. I tried to write it without any smut but it didn’t happen. LOL Oh well. 
> 
> Yes I know epilogues don’t typically end on a cliffhanger and they are supposes to tie up all the loose ends. 🤷♀️ That didn’t quite happen here. But that’s what sequels are for right?

Mother’s day, Erin’s POV:

_I sat in the middle of a valley covered in lavender. The sweet smell is almost overwhelming. I know this is a dream, not only because my very first horse, Midnight, stands at the edge of the field. But this is sort of my happy place. It no longer exists. Long ago, when I was still a little girl, the little old lady that owned it, sold it. Now in its place is a damn Starbucks. Like we needed four in our ridiculously small now over caffeinated town._

_Maybe I’m just bitter from the fact that I can’t indulge in the caramelly goodness of a overpriced caramel macchiato any more. Not since I’m still breastfeeding the pint-sized rebel version of myself. She’s going to be trouble when she’s older._

_Only in my mind do I get to lay in the field covered lavender and let the world pass me by._

_I watch as Midnight grazes on the perfectly green grass before falling back on the soft shaggy meadow. Animal shaped clouds pass over me in the flawlessly cerulean sky. I wish I could show this to Kinsley. To see the wonder in her big blue eyes would make me the happiest mom on the planet._

_I hold a long sprig of lavender in my hands, mindlessly picking off the fragrant petals. I stop and look over when I hear Midnight’s spooked nahs. Her head jerks back as she rears upward. I sit up and look around._

_On the far end of the field in the tree line, I can see a dark figure. I slowly stand up and walk back to where Midnight is tied up to a large red oak tree. The dark figure darts through the tall trees. My heart races as I pull down on her reins. After untangling her from the tree, I lead her away from the cover of near darkness._

_Midnight calms down once I have her gaiting, out in the center of the field. I glance around as she circles me, looking for the dark figure. I see it lingering in the shadows._

_The sky darkens with dark grey clouds. The leaves of the trees start to fall. The purple buds that surround us turn a dusty white before crumbling to the ground. I slow Midnight’s movements and bring her to a stop. As I pull myself up on the side of the saddle. I get a whiff of a familiar spicy scent that's followed by the scent of death and corrosion. I stop before throwing my leg over and look back at the tree line._

_The dark figure brings their head up. A strong gust of wind rushes through the field blowing its dark burgundy hair back to reveal their face. “No…” I gasp. I throw my leg over and settle in. I give Midnight a squeeze then cluck. Midnight takes off. I look over my shoulder._

“Love… wake up sweetheart.” 

_I feel warm lips pressing on my neck as Midnight gallops down a path flanked by dead trees. The dark figure racing towards us. “Come on girl… faster,” I whisper before clucking again and giving her a kick._

“Rin, baby wake up.” 

_I feel the fleeting touch brush my cheek. The warmth of a kiss on my forehead. Then a calmness washes over me when I feel Liam’s arms come around me. A gasp pushes past my lips. I look around for him._

“It’s okay love. I’m here,” he whispers softly in my ear. His fingers tickle my cheek. He combs my hair back with his warm hands. A lingering kiss on my shoulder. Another on my neck. I slowly open my eyes and look around the dark room. I roll towards him. Burying my face in his chest. I breath in his hypnotic citrusy aroma. 

“Morning my love,” he whispers then runs his hands down my back. “Morning,” a small groan falls from my lips. “Did you have a bad dream?” 

I nod. He lifts my chin, his warm full lips press on mine. His tantalizing kiss always leaves me breathless. A little moan shudders through me as he kisses me again. He smiles into my lips and pulls back. “No, come back…” 

Liam leans over me. Just when he’s about to kiss my lips he moves over and leaves a kiss on my cheek. Then moves to my other cheek, “you know today is Mother’s day, love.” Another kiss lingers behind my ear. “Hmm… what?” I whisper. A soft chuckle tickles my ear. 

“I’m going to make you forget all about that bad dream, before our sweet baby girl wakes.” he whispers softly. His fingers trailing a feather like touch down my side. I shiver as he leans in and pulls my shirt open. His lips rake over the dips and valleys of my body. My center is already throbbing in anticipation. His fingers dip into my drenched panties. 

He smirks at me, “are you sure it was all bad?” I feel my cheeks burn. In a brisk move he yanks my pajamas pants and panties off. My hands fumble against the edge of his boxers. Liam pulls my hands away then presses them above my head with one hand. Towering over me, he pushes himself between my legs. 

My eyes flutter close when I feel his fingers delve into my core. Butterfly soft kisses leave a trail of goosebumps down my neck and shoulder. 

I feel him reaching between us. A sharp intake of air rushes through me as his stiff length dives into my center. His lips graze the shell of my ear as he thrusts harder. I feel myself slowly fluttering. 

“Liam,” my chest heaves as his hips snap harder. My brow knits together. Another little whimper escapes. My back arcs off the mattress. 

“You’re hesitating my little temptress. Just let go baby. Let your body take over,” he growls in my ear. His hand trails down my leg, he delves deeper. My legs tremble. A craving gradually building in the pit of my stomach. A shiver travels down my spine. A crescendo of vowels rushes past my lips, begging him to keep going.

His fingers dig into my hips as he sits up. He steadily thrust, each rough surge of his body into mine captivates me. 

“That’s it Rin.” My hips come up to meet his. My center uncontrollably convulsing before completely drenching us. A shockwave travels through me, tingling and humming over every inch of my skin. 

“Oh god, Liam!” I fall flat on the mattress, my body becomes weak beneath him. His hot lips crash into mine. Liam’s body quivering over me before collapsing beside me. 

Still shaking he pulls me into his chest, “I love you, Rin. Happy Mother’s day.” Liam strokes my hair as I drift off. 

A few hours later I wake to him setting a tray of pancakes and eggs on the nightstand. 

Sunlight beams into the room casting a beautiful golden glow around him. He smiles before lightly kissing my lips. I reach up and stroke his cheek, “you’re as pretty as a picture of a warm sunny day, mon chéri.” 

He chuckles, “you’re gorgeous too, love.” 

\----------

Liam’s POV:

After Easter Erin finally let me move back to the estate. It’s been a month, we have come up with an agreement that one weekend a month we let Drake and Callie take Kinzie while we spend some time at our little house alone together. 

She has also started letting me work at the hotel again. But while I was working at home... Erin had my office dismantled. Since it is now in need of repairs we have been sharing Erin’s office. 

Sometimes this works, sometimes it’s only a distraction. 

Erin has also finally admitted that she needs to find new assistants for everyone. Callie has pulled hundreds of resumes for each of us to look over. “I like this one.” Leo says handing Erin a resume. “No.” she tosses it to the side after only looking over it for a few seconds. 

“What’s wrong with her?” I ask looking over the resume. I hand it back to Callie and she laughs, “Yeah that’s a big no.” Callie crumbles it up and tosses it in the trash, “I thought I sorted through all the resumes the temp agency sent over.” She shrugs. 

“What is wrong with that resume?” Leo asks. Erin looks at him over her glasses, “She slept with my ex while we were still involved. So, unless you want to defend me in a murder case it’s a no.” “She was the most qualified.” Leo retorts. “That’s what my ex said about her extracurricular skills too.” I let out a loud chuckle. “Okay who’s next?” Erin asks.

“Actually, we are all due in the conference room. I had the agency send over ten people for interviews and we should have been in there five minutes ago,” Callie says, handing each of us a stack. “I already looked over their resumes and most of them are good but there is one that never finished college, the agency says that she has 15 years’ experience though. Her name is Alice Palmer.” 

I nod and move her resume to the top. We all walk to the lobby and see people lined up in front of the conference room. “Kylie Robinson,” Callie says as a short chubby girl steps forward. “This way.” Leo points to the conference room door. 

Callie opens the door and holds it for all us to go in. Erin sits at the head of the table. I have to hold in a laugh when I see how small she looks in the tall backed white chair. “Kylie, tell us about yourself.” Erin says. Kylie tells us all about her schooling and stops, she nervously fidgets with her pen before Erin asks another question. I glance back at Erin. _She doesn’t seem to be in a bad mood, this girl must be really nervous._ “Kylie, why don’t you tell us about your last position?” I ask. 

Kylie looks down and I see her cheeks go a bit darker. _Ah, I see._ I look at Erin, she sees it too and I see her cross her name off her list. I smile at her and cross her name off my list. I reach over and write a little note on Erin’s notepad, ‘you can’t be jealous of her. You’re the only girl for me.’ Erin nods and marks through Kylie’s name again. 

“Liam, do you have any other questions for her?” Callie asks. I shake my head. Leo leads Kylie out of the room and comes back. I see Erin crumble up her resume and toss it over her shoulder. “Leo can you bring in Alice Palmer?” I ask. 

Soon he comes back with a middle-aged woman, “Good afternoon, Mr. Rayne, Mrs. Leblanc-Rayne and Mrs. Walker.” I nod, “Good afternoon Alice.” After a few questions, I already know that I need her as my assistant. 

“How soon can you start?” I ask. “A week.” “What are your salary requirements?” Alice nods and writes a number on her notepad and slides it down. I look it over and nod. “Thank you, Alice, I will be in touch.” I stand, shake her hand and lead her out of the room.

I point at Leo as I sit back down, “that’s my new assistant, don’t you dare try and steal her.” Erin looks over Alice’s resume and I see her face contort. “I thought I got a say in this?” she whispers. 

I write a note, ‘you can’t seriously be jealous of her.’ Erin sighs and shakes her head. “Okay Liam has his pick. Send the next one in,” Callie says. Leo comes back with a tall slender woman with long brown hair and wearing big oversized sunglasses, a thick scarf and leather jacket. I look over at Leo as he shrugs; she takes off her jacket and sits. She has tattoos that cover her arms. 

“What’s your name?” Erin asks, still looking over the resumes in front of her. “Rae Barker,” she replies in a thick British accent. Then pulls off the long brunette wig and tosses it on the floor. Her scarf then follows. I see Erin’s name inked on the girl's neck. I look back at Erin then back at the end of the conference table. 

I hear Erin’s breath hitch, her eyes widen. Callie looks up, “Get out.” “I will when Cat asks me too.” Erin looks down at the table and refuses to look up. Erin takes a few deep slow breaths. I exchange a look with Leo. He starts to reach for the phone in the middle of the table when the girl stands up and leans over the table. 

“Kitty Cat, do you want me to leave?” she purrs. I clear my throat, “Leo can you go get the next applicant.” He nods and leaves the room. “Rin, do you need a minute?” I whisper. She shakes her head and stands, but still refuses to look at the woman. “No, Lilith I don’t know how you managed to sneak in here but it’s time to leave.” Erin says, shaking slightly. “Are you sure, we used to have so much fun together.” Lilith purrs as Erin blushes, still refusing to look up. 

I reach over and dial security, “Yes, we need to have someone escorted from the building.” I stand and nod, “sure thing.” I feel Erin squeeze my hand. Hanging up before I turn back to Lilith, “Lilith is it?” She glares at me. “You have two minutes to vacate the property or our guards will escort you out.” She laughs, “and who do you think you are?” 

“That is enough get the fuck out!” Erin yells. 

Lilith moves around the table and starts to walk towards Erin. I block her path to Erin. “The door is that way.” I point over to the door. Callie stands and walks around me and Erin to open the door. Lilith’s eyes rake over me, “I can see why Cat likes you…” she says a guard walks in. The guard grabs her upper arm, “come with me, miss.” 

Lilith looks around me at Erin. I glance over my shoulder, Erin peeks around me. I turn back to Lilith and the guard. He yanks on her arm but she doesn’t budge. She puckers her lips and blows a kiss at Erin, “I’ll see you later Kitty Cat.” She glances at me, “it won’t be long before she comes to her senses and takes me back. So have fun keeping the bed warm for me.” She winks and turns to the guard. 

He leads Lilith out of the conference room and through the front doors of the hotel. I grab mine and Erin’s things, “Callie you and Leo can handle the rest of the interviews.” Callie nods as Leo brings in the next person. I lead Erin to her office.

“I’m sorry you had to see that Liam.” she whispers then takes a seat behind her desk. I lock the door and close the blinds. “Can you stay here with me or do you have to go back to the conference room?” she asks. “I’m all yours, my love.” 

Erin forces a small smile, “thank you.” “How do you think she managed to sneak her way into the interviews?” “She didn’t just sneak into the hotel. She snuck into the country; most likely with a disguise and a fake passport. Rae Barker is an alias she likes to use,” she replies.

Erin looks up at me. I sit and look at her confused. “You already knew my life used to be different. She was in my life when I was heavily involved with the mob. Lilith also led a life of crime with me. I wasn’t just her lover; I was her…” Erin looks down and swallows, “She made me do things that I’m not proud of. She was the reason I ended up working with the mob in the first place.” 

“So she works with the mob too?” I ask. Erin scrunches up her face, “not exactly. They won’t work with her unless I give the go ahead.” 

“What kind of things did she make you do?” I ask. “She would tell me to smuggle drugs in the country and I would do it without question. I always already have a plan and team of people to execute that plan. She made me do atrocious things that Uncle Sal didn’t even make me do. And she is probably only here because she needs me to do something,” she bites the side of her nail for a few minutes.

Erin goes quiet as I process the information. 

She looks back up, “let's talk about something else.” I smile, “like?” Erin stands up and walks over to me, “like the fact that you are looking very sexy today.” She says as she climbs into my lap. 

“You just can’t get enough of me,” I bite my lip as I let my hands slide up her dress. I groan as I feel the nylon slide against my fingers. I trace little circles on her inner thighs. She leans in and kisses my neck then nips my ear slightly as she moans. _She knows just how to get me going._ I slide my hands further up . Erin gasps. 

“Bend over.” I growl in her ear. 

\---------

Another month passes. 

Erin still hasn’t found a new assistant. She doesn’t think I can’t tell but the fact that Lilith has stayed in town is starting to take its toll on her. 

I sit in the conference room with Erin and Leo. They stand explaining to me what they found on Stephen’s computer after the accident. “So you think our father paid Stephen to kill both me and Erin?” I ask. 

Leo shakes, “no. The account that was used to transfer the money was an account that dad used to have me dump money into for Macy, after your divorce.” He sits down across from me, “Now a month or so after we moved me I stopped putting money into that account and told Macy that she would have to find a way to live without it.” 

I look over the bank statement he has placed in front of me. “Who’s account is this?” I ask, pointing to the last deposit. Leo shrugs, “I don’t know. It’s not an account number I recognize. I don’t know for sure but she may still have access to the account.” 

Erin nods, “there’s something else too.” She pulls out a folder. “Someone took out a $50 million life insurance policy on you just a few days before the accident. And I found this…” she hands me a will. I look over it. The will states that in the event of my death that all my controlling interest that I own in Rayne Industries, wouldn’t pass on to Erin like my actual will states. 

Instead it would be divided between Cornelius and Macy. 

I set the forged will on the table, “Okay why are you guys telling me this? I just need to have Leo file my current will again and close that account.” Erin sits beside me, “I have a proposition for Rayne Industries. Your company is too small and vulnerable… It’s clear that your father and Macy are going to try to take the company from you. But if we combine…” 

I cock my head to the side, “you want to buy Rayne Industries?” She nods, “you’ll still retain your role as head of the board and I’ll pay you more. And you’ll have access to my legal team in New York. We can permanently move the head office down here or to New York. I’ll make you CEO, we’ll get rid of any liabilities. The company’s stock will go back up and it will be more protected from stuff like this,” she gestures to the pile of forged papers. 

My fingers drum against the walnut table as I think. Erin reaches over and takes my hand in hers, “we’ll be stronger together as one entity.” 

“How much?” Leo hands me a contract. I look over it and gawk at Erin, “babe… this is four times what the company is worth.” “I know.” she shrugs. 

\------------

June. Father’s day.

It’s been a week since I have started working out of Erin’s office at the hotel. We have finally stopped being inappropriate at work and I was able to catch up on all my work while Erin continues to search for a new assistant for herself. Father’s day is tomorrow. She keeps asking me what I want but I decided not to tell Erin to get me anything. There is no need for her to do anything for me, just as long as I get to spend the day with her and Kinzie. 

Every night I find her passed out in bed with a pile of resumes surrounding her still fully clothed. I usually just clear them off and kiss her lips. A couple nights ago I was getting ready for bed after clearing the pile of papers off of her when she walked in the bathroom and apologized over and over again for falling asleep after promising me that we would be intimate. 

I laughed and helped her back to the bed. “Go to sleep, my love. We can wait until later.” I kissed her on the forehead and she was out before I walked to my side of the bed. I know she’s only doing this because she is still worried and scared since we have gotten back together. 

Tonight was no different, after checking on Kinzie, I walked in our bedroom and saw her asleep with a pile of papers. This time she had a cup of coffee propped up in her hand on the bed. I carefully take the cup from her, “no... I was drinking…” she trails off and falls back to sleep. I kiss her forehead and get ready for bed. 

“Wake up… Liam…” I hear Erin whispering to me as I sleep. “Mmm, is Kinzie okay?” I whisper and roll over. “She’s fine.” I start to drift off again. “Liam…” she whispers close to my ear. “Shh baby go back to sleep.” 

“I will… but… you’ll have to help me,” she grabs my hand. I feel her run my hand over something silky. “You see I need your help taking this off,” she purrs. My fingertips graze over something lacey. I can feel the warmth coming off her. “Can you feel that, mon chéri? I’m so wet baby.” She pushes my hand between her legs. 

I let out a low groan, “baby…” My eyes pop open to find Erin standing beside our bed. The room is dark other than the light from the candle on the nightstand. She steps back and pulls open her black silk robe to reveal a barely there black lace teddy. She lets the robe fall to the floor. 

“What’s this?” I ask in a low voice. “Happy father’s day, my sweet loving husband.” She says. 

I look at the clock, it says 12:02 am. “I thought I told you I didn’t need anything, love?” I ask. “Um… you really think I wouldn’t do anything for father’s day?” she says in a kind of annoyed tone, then climbs on top of me. She leans over me and kisses down my neck. 

“You didn’t have to do this,” I whisper as I kiss her shoulder. 

“I want to spoil you on your first father’s day,” she kisses my chest. I want to go back to sleep but she keeps inching her way down my stomach. 

“Rin… you don’t have to do that… I know you’re tired.” I say breathless. “I want to,” she whispers in my ear, “now sit back and enjoy.” She nips my ear and starts to move down my neck again. 

She bites my neck gently before moving back down to my chest, she runs her tongue across my nipples before kissing each of my abs. My breath hitches as her hand slips under the elastic of my pajama pants. 

She sits up and pulls them down to my ankles; I kick them off. She sits between my legs not moving. I look down at her. I see her studying every inch of my body. She has her bottom lip tucked in her teeth. “Rin… are you okay? You’re kind of staring.”

“Hmmm. Just taking in the view. You have no idea how sexy you are,” She moans and runs her hands up my legs. “Rin… we don’t have to—oh god…” “There we go.” She whispers as my length hardens. 

She leans forward. Her tongue swirls over the tip before she runs it up the length then slowly takes in each inch of me. “Oh… god, Rin yes,” I groan, my head falling back. My legs start to tingle when she moans around me. Little vibrations travel down my length making my toes curl. 

“Fuck… you are way too good at this…” I groan. She bobs back down, sucking harder. “Fuck,” I breath out. She pulls back, licks her hand and strokes me. “Hmm maybe I should stop,” she giggles and teases the tip with her tongue. “Fuck Rin, yes. Please baby don’t stop.” I groan out. 

“Say I’m the boss,” she purrs. I quickly nod, “yes, yes baby you’re the boss.” She giggles. I take in a staggering breath when she slides my cock back in. 

I run my fingers through her hair before grabbing a hand full and guiding her up and down. “OH… yes… just like that… a little faster,” I moan. A tremor shoots down my spine. “Yes… baby just like that…” I moan, my cock throbs. Erin grabs my hips as she goes deeper. “Rin… yes, baby” I breathe out. She hums more. My legs quiver as she continues. 

“Fuck, yes don’t stop…” I growl. 

My whole body starts to shake, a smoldering emotion scorches through me, about to burst at the seams. A haze washes over me. My vision blurs, the room fades away, the only thing that exists in this moment is the euphoric lustful desire that blazes through my entire body. A loud gasp escaping my lips, brings me back to reality. 

Sweat glistens over me. I glance down at Erin. She still lays between my legs, she wipes her lips off and leaves a loving kiss on my trembling thigh. I look up at the ceiling, still recovering, my legs still quivering. The only sound in the room is my heavy breathing. I feel her tenderly running her hands up my sides, leaving little kisses as I continue to come back down off my high. 

My leg flinches as she climbs up my body. She reaches over to the night stand and picks up the glass of water I set out before falling asleep. Erin wipes the sweat off my brow as she takes a drink. 

“Are you okay?” Erin asks as she lays beside me. It takes a few minutes for me to answer. A shaky yeah comes out. She smirks, “that good huh?” I see her brow arch as I lay there not speaking. I nod quickly when I realize she’s waiting for me to respond. Then roll to face her, “I don’t think you’re going to be able to top that. It’s definitely number one on my top ten list.” 

Erin pulls the blanket over us, “you have a list of times we fucked?” I smirk at her, “like you don’t have one. I just hope all yours are with me, my little temptress.” I pull her closer. She wraps her arms around me. 

“Happy Father’s day babe. You’re the best dad to our baby girl,” she smiles and kisses my nose. My lips brush against her cheek, then trail down her neck, “you’re too good to me. Now let’s take this off. I need you to experience the rush you gave me.” I tug at the lace straps on her shoulder.

I wake late to find that I’m alone in bed. I look at the clock, it is early afternoon. I get out of bed and stretch, my body still sore. “Rin.” I call out but she doesn’t answer. I look for Erin in the bathroom but she isn’t there, I put my pajama pants on, I hear soft music from the other room. I walk out and follow the melody. When I get to the kitchen, there are bowls and food all over the counter next to the stove. Kinzie sits in her high chair food all over her face. She giggles as she watches Erin. 

Erin dances in front of the stove with a spatula in her hand. I sit down at the bar and watch her blissfully sing along to the radio, smiling as I watch her hips shimmy back and forth her t-shirt barely covering her ass. “Kiss me out of the bearded barley,” Erin sings. 

Callie walks in and sits next to me, “are you just now getting up?” she asks I nod, “is she singing?” she whispers. 

A timer goes off and Erin grabs something from the oven, “Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight, lead me out on the moonlit floor,” she rings out and spins around. “Ah… fuck…” she screams as I laugh, “how long have you been sitting there?” 

I stand up and walk over, “long enough to figure out the song you’re singing…” I swing her around dancing along with the music. 

“Are they dancing? They look way too happy,” I hear Drake say as I kiss Erin’s nose. “Oh stop, they deserve to be ridiculously happy.” Leo says as he digs in the fridge.

Max and Javi walk in, “Happy father’s day!” he nudges my arm. “Thanks.” “Erin, you look like you've been cooking up a storm…” Max says sitting down at the end of the counter. Javi smiles and hands Max a coffee cup. “I made bacon, biscuits and gravy.” Erin grabs platters from a warmer drawer. Leo steps forward grabbing some bacon from Erin, “Liam, why don’t you go sit while Max helps me carry this food to the dining room?” Erin asks. 

I take a seat at the kitchen table and reach over to Kinzie. She giggles when I wipe the applesauce off her nose and the top of her head. Erin comes over with a box. “This is from Kinzie,” she smiles. She then leans down to whisper, “and I have a special gift from me in the bedroom for later.” I shake my head and open the box. Inside is a coffee mug with a picture of me and Kinzie on the side. “Thank you. I love it.” I give Erin a kiss then kiss the top of Kinzie’s head. 

After lunch, Cece runs over to Drake with a large box, “Happy Father’s Day Dad. Don’t make fun of it. It’s my first father’s day with a dad.” Drake smiles and gives Cece a big hug. “Open it.” she giggles. 

Drake tears the wrapping paper away. He pulls out a large photo album. Callie smiles as they flip through the pages. “What is all this?” Drake asks. “Um since you were missed 14 years of my life I thought you would want to see it,” Cece shrugs. 

I walk over and look over his shoulder. “Aw this was Cece fifth birthday...” Erin grins and points to a picture of Cece covered in mud with a party hat on. “It rained the whole day and we had to cancel the party,” Callie nods. 

When we get to the back the last few pages are filled with pictures of Drake and Cece together. One of him cheering from the bleachers at one of her softball games. Another after the game of them holding up a big trophy. He has a huge proud smile in the photo. “I had Uncle Javi help me with the last few pages... do you like it?” 

Drake stands and pulls her into a bear hug, “this is the coolest present. Thank you sweetheart.” “You smashing me...” she groans. 

I look over at Erin and see her wiping a few tears away. 

\----------

_I stand in the driveway of the hotel. I can see Erin walking into the courtyard of the hotel. She walks amongst the sunflowers, her hair blowing in the wind. She is wearing a long white lace wedding dress that trails behind her as she walks and she’s holding a bouquet of red roses. Erin has a crown of flowers on her head, her lips painted a dark crimson. This isn’t the first time I’ve had this dream, I often dream of the day we will marry. But this time it's different._

_Dark clouds swirl in the sky. Wind whips her golden waves across her face. The trees creak and moan as she walks away from me. Suddenly the air goes silent. I try to step closer but something pulls me back. “Li… Li… Li… Liam… Liam… Liam…. Li, LI,” I hear her call my name being chanted over and over again. The sound of my name being beckoned loops over itself and speeds up. As the chant overlaps again, she motions for me to follow her. After reaching for her and fighting against an invisible force holding me back I’m finally able to break free and inch myself closer. Each time I get close enough to reach for her she darts away._

_She stands on the edge of the sunflower maze. The garden goes still as the wind stops. Birds flying overhead freeze in time. Erin disappears into the tall flowers. I follow her and we get to the center of the maze of sunflowers, where the magnolia tree should be is a small grave. When I get closer to the grave I see the words, ‘little baby Rayne,’ engraved in the stone. But, I can’t make out the rest of the inscription. I feel like my heart is going to explode when I see it. Erin kneels down laying the flowers on the grave. I blink and she appears in front of me and grabs my hands, “Li, wake up. Open your eyes.” She whispers to me as she touches my face, her hands ice cold. “I need you to wake up, now. Liam… now.”_

_I feel her being pulled away. I look around and watch as the sunflowers and roses wilt and turn brown. The flowers on her head droop down and petals fall around her as she floats up and away from me into the clouds. “Li…” she calls for me as she reaches out for my hand._ No, I can’t lose her too. _I reach out for her, “Rin!”_

I jerk myself awake covered in a cold sweat. I look beside me. Erin lays next to me, her eyes closed, her breaths evenly falling. I wipe my face and pull her into my chest. “Hmm no more sleep.” she groans. 

I kiss her temple and hold her tight, “who has Kinzie?” Erin’s eyes flutter open, “Callie. Why?” I pull the blanket over us. “Nothing. Bad dream.” She nods and snuggles into my chest. I reach over for my phone and see a dozen missed calls from both Drake and Callie. I look down at Erin before pressing play on a voicemail, she’s sleeping peacefully again. I bring the phone up to my ear, “Liam, you guys need to come home now…” Drake sighs.

\----------

I pull into the garage and help Erin out of the car. “They didn’t say why we needed to come home early?” she asks. I shake my head, “no. But it didn’t sound good.” 

When we get to the living room. Callie and Drake sit talking to Leroy. Leo stands in the corner. He shakes his head when I look over at him. Then he points behind me. Tony stands in the kitchen waiting. “What’s going on?” Erin asks in a panicked tone. Leroy stands, “Catherine... this explains it.” He hands her a letter. 

Her hands shake as she reads it. I look over her shoulder, “what is it?” 

“Callie...” her voice cracks. Callie nods and stands up, “here I’ll lead you out, Leroy.” He nods, “I’m sorry Catherine. You have a 72 hour period to relinquish your rights or he’ll take you to court.” Leroy turns and walks with Callie. 

Once Leroy is outside. Erin looks around, “Leo... call Tony. Tell him I need him to assemble my old team back together.” Tony walks into the living room, “I’m already on it boss. But I need to know one thing.” 

Erin nods, “yes?” 

“Do you want me to call Lilith? You know she can make this all go away...” he snaps his fingers, “just like that.” 

Erin shakes her head, “no. I don’t want her anywhere near here.” 

He nods and walks back to the kitchen with his phone up to his ear, “John... nice to hear your voice...” he nods. “The Phoenix is coming out of retirement...” 

I turn back to Erin, “Rin...” 


End file.
